Kapuchuu to Vampire: XXX Means to Kiss
by Ou-Rex
Summary: The shenanigans are at an all time high with the group. Decisions are made and the Moka-centric world comes tumbling down when the harem refuses to dissolve regardless, it only seems to get bigger!
1. Moka is Moka, right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire, nor do my Plot Gerbils as much as they wish to claim it so.**

(A/N): To faithful readers, to new readers welcome! Now you all know I am reposting all of these and gotta gimme time. They may not have the same editings as before only cause I cant remember haha so if you spot something feel free to help me correct it, I did my best but Im no Editor in the least. It's some getting used to writing again so enjoy the reposts while I work on Cross + Vampire: Absolute Zero. Please enjoy.

Based at the end of Capu2 (the anime)

**Kapuchuu to Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Moka is Moka, right?**

_I was shocked. Pinning me to the ground, as usual, were the girls, but something was very, very wrong. The last thing I remember was Kokoa-chan running into the gymnasium screaming 'onee-chan!' and then darkness._

_I take a breath only to feel my lungs nearly crush under their combined weight._

"_C-can you get off?"_

_I cough out. They climb off me and I roll onto my back. Vision clearing I can see Ruby-san forcefully confiscating the Ririsu Mirror from Kokoa-chan._

"_Tsukune?"_

_I heard a familiar voice, which was at the same time out of place._

"_Huh?"_

_It was my only accessible reply as I looked up to see a silver haired Moka-san roll her eyes at me. She crossed her tone, pale arms over her chest and turned her head from me._

_Wait…_

_Inner Moka?_

"_T-tsukune are you alright?! I'm so sorry!"_

_I heard another familiar, out of place voice cry. MI blinked and looked around. Standing over me was Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan and Yukari-chan. Ruby-san held Kokoa-chan by her ear and was pulling her away. It wasn't them… I blinked when I felt a strong force embrace me, nearly knocking me over again. I looked over to my left to see a face pressed against the crook of my neck, a head of pink-hair._

"_M-moka-san!?"_

_Outer Moka?! I looked up to Inner Moka who glared down at me with her red eyes. If I wasn't so out of it I could have sworn I *saw* her youki but that's impossible for me. What was…the mirror!_

"_So you realized hmm?"_

_Inner Moka's silky voice rang in my ears like a dream. Why did I find it so intoxicating?_

"_Oh Tsukune!"_

_Moka, er Outer Moka cried. Wait, no! Moka-san!_

**Capu-chu!**

"_Gah!"_

_I fell over and finally blacked out completely._

_I awoke in a daze several hours later, okay it wasn't hours but it felt like it. I felt like I was kicked into a tree by Inner Moka. Oh…that's right a house, no a mansion fell on me not too long ago._

_I sat up, feeling blood rushing to my head. I was in the infirmary again huh? Great. I looked to my left to see the curtains of the large windows were pulled back, allowing the afternoon light in. I've probably missed most of my classes now, not that it mattered._

_Well I guess the Ririsu mirror split the Mokas again. They'll be put back together than seeing as Ruby-san took the mirror from Kokoa-chan. _

_Sigh…_

_Kokoa-chan can be really desperate sometimes._

"_I see you're awake."_

_A dark voice that made a dreadful chill run down my spine spoke cryptically. I looked over to my side wholly expecting Board Chairman or some other wholly creepy figure, but I meet with something far worse: an annoyed looking Inner Moka._

"_M-moka-san!"_

_My voice broke as I tried to jump off the bed, but I fell, tangling myself in the sheets. I pushed to my feet after rolling out of the twist of fabric and stood with my back to the window. She stared at me with a befuddled glance. I knew my face was heated red with embarrassment. Why was she still out?_

"_Are you going to stand there all day?"_

_She spoke in a low voice. Every word out of her mouth was like a spike of ice being jammed into my spine. That gave me a bad image of Mizore in a bad mood. I shook my head to Inner Moka, unable to find the words._

_I glanced to her chest to see the Rosary still hanging._

"_Find anything interesting?"_

_Her words made me jump when I realized what I was looking at. My eyes immediately found her face._

"_N-nothing."_

_I stammered out in vain attempt to appease her. She simply raised a thin brow at me and walked out of the infirmary. When she opened the door I could hear the girls outside arguing. They silenced the second Inner Moka stepped out. I swallowed the lump that had been gathering in my throat and I walked around the bed toward the door. I slowly open it and peer out. I step out, closing it behind me._

"_Tsukune, you're okay!"_

_I heard Kurumu-chan call out. I chuckled nervously and nodded. I felt a familiar and unfamiliar grip against my right arm. I look over to see Outer Moka clinging to it. I couldn't hold it in this time and yelped out, falling back when she suddenly released my arm, probably worrying she held on to tight, which she did have a tendency to do._

"_Gomen Tsukune! Are you alright?!"_

_She was always so cute when she worried, but I fell from my revere when I felt someone glaring daggers at me. When I glanced around I saw Inner Moka standing behind the girls. I quickly looked to the ground._

"_W-what happened?! Why are you two separated again?!"_

_I asked._

"_Kokoa."_

_Mizore-chan stated. Where did she… nevermind._

"_Yeah…she had the mirror I saw before I blacked out."_

_I said chuckling softly._

"_That was Moka's fault! She bit your selfishly!"_

_Kurumu snapped out and glared at Outer Moka who blushed and looked to the ground after the accusation._

"_I-I had been worried and nervous and excited, I got thirsty."_

_She tried to explain. So cute…I blink, there are those daggers again. I cleared my throat._

"_Right but R-ruby-san took the mirror so shouldn't they be…?"_

_I stopped speaking, my throat inexplicitly seizing up. Inner Moka narrowed her eyes in my direction._

"_N-not that it's anything horrible but isn't it bothersome that the Mokas' powers are split up as a result of their separation!"_

_I tried to remedy. This seemed to calm Inner Moka as she dropped her hands down, resting one on her rounded hip._

"_Actually,"_

_Inner Moka began, the others turning to face her. Her voice always demanded attention just like Outer Moka's innocent actions demanded attention._

"_The mirror was cracked in the struggle with Kokoa, useless."_

_She muttered at the end. I know somewhere Kokoa-chan was sneezing from the gossip._

"_So instead of returning us to normal, we're stuck like this. As for our power…"_

_Inner Moka walked over to me, grinning down at me. Why did I feel that I should run at this point? I looked down at Inner Moka's smooth, pale leg lifted up as she stretched her arms over her head like a cat rousing from a restful sleep._

_Oh no. I flinched and closed my eyes tight, but when nothing came and I heard a crash, I looked up. There was now a hole, a very large hole, in the wall of the hall leading outside. The girls, including me, ran over and looked down. The apparent victim of Moka's kick now lay across the courtyard of the school. We had been on the second floor. _

_Ouch._

_I hear Inner Moka scoff. I turn to face her. She crosses her arms under her chest and walks away. Where was she going?_

"_Ano…"_

_Outer Moka mumbled and looked back to her other self._

"_We're going to miss the bell. Lunch is going to end soon."_

_She said racing after her other self._

"_She's right."_

_Kurumu-chan added as she grabbed my arm tightly._

"_I'll walk you to class Tsukune!"_

_She rubbed my arm between her breasts which aggravated me in a very painful manner. I started to tune out when Mizore-chan and Kurumu-chan started arguing._

"_Don't worry desu!"_

_I heard Yukari-chan chirp. I look down at her. She's smiling up at me._

"_We'll fix Moka-san, and you can hurry up and get together with her so we can all be happily ever after desu!"_

_That made me shudder. Was it just me or did Yukari-chan get worse and worse every day? Maybe we shouldn't be encouraging her behavior? It didn't matter right now; I had to get to class. And why did Moka-san, er, Inner Moka, look angrier than usual?_

_When I entered the class, Inner Moka was currently occupying a strangely empty desk. Now that I took a moment to think about it that was the desk belonging to the youkai student she just drop kicked out of a window. Inner Moka had a very harsh way of doing things to be honest… _

_I sat down in my desk only to be unrelieved as Inner Moka continued to glare in my direction. Did I do something? Was I getting to close to Outer Moka again? I'll have to be attentive to that while she's around and could easily drop kick me without a second's notice._

_It was going to be a long rest of the day…_


	2. Two Heads Aren't Better

**Chapter 2: Two Heads Aren't Better**

_I admitted at first I didn't think it would go well but remembering that Inner Moka did behave relatively well when the seal had been broken that time, I should have been more trusting of her, but I took that back when I found out what happened._

_The morning after Kokoa-chan separated the Mokas, Outer Moka was exhausted. She had visible bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and drained me more than usual. After regaining consciousness we walked to homeroom together, not far behind I could feel the chill of two watchful eyes that didn't belong to the flocks of creepy ravens that constantly hung overhead in the trees._

"_Moka-san are you alright, you seem tired."_

_I finally spoke up, because it had been about the fifth time Moka-san staggered and bumped into me, and me just barely able to keep her on her feet. She was quick to stand straight when she heard my question. She nervously looked over her shoulder, and I mimicked the motion, growing a little fearful for my life. Why was she so nervous today?_

'_It was my other self…'_

_She whispered in a low t one between just the two of us. She clutched her bag in front of her and had the saddest look on her face that I couldn't help but find cute._

'_She kept me up all night doing her homework and then when we finally went to sleep she occasionally would push me off the bed in her sleep.'_

_She explained to me, keeping her soft tone. Taking a moment to think about her words I know for certain that if Inner Moka was Inner Moka, she didn't do it accidentally, but there wasn't anything I could say that wouldn't get me on the fast track to the end of one of Inner Moka's kicks, and I couldn't bring myself to tell Outer Moka that her true self was cruel._

'_I don't think its right I do my other self's work though…'_

_It took a lot of courage for Outer Moka to say that, I had to support her._

"_Don't worry Moka-san, I'm sure if you refuse her kindly she won't be mad."_

_Suddenly something crashed in ground by the roadside Moka-san and I walked along, causing us both to jump back in surprise. _

'_N-nani?!'_

_I heard Outer Moka cry out and I felt her cling against my arm in a familiarly painful grip. I could be wrong…but when the dust cleared there was a very large rock, that could easily crush someone (like me), settled in the body of a now toppled tree. I really, really hoped…_

"_Yappari…"_

_I muttered aloud slightly when I saw a familiar silhouette crouching in the tree line in the distance. Okay no more encouraging tyranny against Inner Moka's rule…_

_As amusing as it was comparing Inner Moka's temper to that of a dictator I thought it best to continue on to class. At least until I was thrown to the ground by a familiar glomp. I wonder if they sometimes forget I'm human when they attack me like this._

"_Ohayo Kurumu-chan…"_

_I gasp out when she drags me back to my feet with the help of Outer Moka._

'_Moka! You drained him again didn't you?!'_

_Kurumu-chan scolded the now blushing Inner Moka. Honestly it didn't help that Kurumu-chan attacked me with probably her full strength, from behind._

'_I…I was so thirsty and I missed breakfast, Tsukune didn't mind…'_

_She whispered cutely. Why was it that every time she said that I felt like I was going to die?! Not from Moka-san's feeding but something else. Was there someone out to get me?_

_Well I would think more on the matter until Kokoa-chan ran past us with Kou in hand._

"_Ohayo Kokoa-chan…"_

_I groaned nervously while Kurumu-chan and Moka-san argued in the corner. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and couldn't stop the yelp that left my mouth but I just sighed. I glance down to see Mizore-chan smiling up at me. I looked over to Kokoa-chan who seemed to be looking for something._

"_Kokoa-chan?"_

_I called to her again._

'_SHUZEN!'_

_I heard a familiar voice scream out._

'_Shimatta!'_

_Kokoa-chan said before glaring at me._

'_I was never here Aono!'_

_With that she turned and ran. Looking over I saw the girls had managed to pull Mizore-chan into their argument… I look down to the road to see Ruby-san running up toward us, followed by Yukari-chan. The girls stopped their arguing a moment to greet our friend._

'_Have you seen Kokoa-san come by?'_

_Ruby asked. Since the girls were too busy arguing they didn't know where she went. Ruby-san looked to me and I laughed nervously. Cursed twitch._

"_W-whay do you need Kokoa-chan?"_

_I questioned, at the very least I could buy Kokoa-chan time for whatever it was she had done, I assume, wrong._

'_She escaped from detention this morning desu!'_

_Yukari-chan more than eagerly admitted, a little too eagerly. This morning?! How long did they have her in there? Ugh, nevermind. I pointed off down the road. Ruby-san bowed gratefully to us._

'_Well you all get to class, I'll try and prevent Kokoa-chan from causing too much destruction to any more school property.'_

_With that Ruby-san was off like a bullet down the road. Did I want to know –what- it was she destroyed? No. Eventually the girls dragged me off toward class. Sometimes I considered why I bothered walking haha… Not to be mean but I barely get the chance to walk on my own; no wonder I'm always tired after gym!_

_We were soon in class, only to find that Inner Moka had confiscated Outer Moka's seat. Moka swallowed nervously and walked over to her Inner self, while the other girls took their seat. I nervously watched as the male and female half of the student body watched as the pink-haired Moka-san approached the silver-haired Moka-san. I could taste doom in the air (after being around youkai this long it's like second nature and it shouldn't be). _

'_Ano…sumimasen/'_

_Outer Moka nervously looked to her Inner self. Inner Moka seemed to completely ignore her and stare off out of the window with her hands crossed over her chest._

_It was hard to watch Moka-san look so defeated. Her Inner self ignored her completely and eventually she had to take the seat one over from herself. That was a bit cruel, even for Inner Moka I think._

_I sighed and took my seat, which was now in front of Inner Moka. I couldn't help but glance back at Outer Moka who stared down at her desk. She glanced up at me almost in longing._

_Suddenly Inner Moka pushed forward from her seat to look over my shoulder. Her natural glare never left her eyes. Her sudden motion made most of the class jump, including Nekonome-sensei who just walked in the room. I was still, I was either too scared to jump or knew better than to._

'_Lend me a pencil.'_

_She said in her deep, enticing voice that begged to be obeyed. I obeyed of course because I liked my current existence. I handed her the pencil for her only to slip back in her seat and open a magazine. She started to flip through it, marking things. I sighed and turned to face the front of class._

_Nenkonome-sensei nervously started the lesson. I guess they still weren't used to Inner Moka even after the time she was walking around free. She was still a Vampire, one of the most feared youkai in the world, but she presently seemed uninterested with the world and more interested with her magazine…_

_I prayed for lunch time, because even though I only just got to homeroom, I was already in desperate need of a break. I could see Outer Moka from the corner of my eyes and how she sadly took notes. Every time I tried to turn my head to smile at her I would feel Inner Moka's leg bump against my chair and she shift into a new position, which would inadvertently scare the class. I eventually got the hint and stopped looking back._

_Why was she so protective of Outer Moka now? She wasn't that protective before. As if I could feel her looking at me I instinctively shrunk down in my seat and lowered my head to take notes and hopefully ignore Inner Moka's glares. _


	3. Should Have Known Better

**Chapter 3: Should Have Known Better**

_Those idiots. Don't they know any better? It was rather amusing watching them cower every time I moved. I tried to concentrate on my reading while Nekonome droned on about something or another that I really didn't care to know about. My Outer shell was too easy to defeat. Just keeping her up all night has made her weak. How did she expect to get better if she didn't learn? Oh well that just makes it much simpler for me._

_I glanced ever so slightly over my articles to see the back of Tsukune's head cowering in front of me. Although I didn't like when he did cower away from me it was rather cute watching him struggle to block out my mental attacks. Oh a simple glance and I could convey all of my feelings, even though the ones I currently choose to convey were annoyance. Always glancing to my other self when I'm right here, how dare he!_

_Every attempt he made to glance at her was easily intercepted with a well placed motion of my legs. How I much preferred using my legs for _other _activities, but for now this would do. Scaring my little human was much more amusing. It's amazing how my other self could stand sitting behind him for so many hours. The last time I was in this seat his scent drove me insane. I had to preoccupy myself so I would just barely hold onto my self control._

_It's mystifying, seductive, and irritating how he could make my self control snap so easily. How I wanted him to suffer for it. Every second of everyday I wanted him to beg for forgiveness from me for being my weakness. _

_Sighing I realized I have worked myself up to the point where I could no longer ignore the pangs of hunger emanating from my stomach. How dare she feed from him without my permission? She maybe me but she is still beneath __**me**__. _

_My cute, presumptuous Tsukune. _

_Did you really think you could encourage her to stand up to me? Me who knows there is nothing beyond fearing my wrath? That is why you are my cute, presumptuous, sweet smelling, ningen._

_When would this accursed session be over? My drifting thoughts only further to repel my ability to stave off my hunger. I quirk a brow in curious wonder._

_I wonder indeed, Tsukune._

_Would you hiss my name? I shifted again, but so slightly that the only one to be able to notice my movements: my other self. She glanced at me with those sickenly cute emerald eyes. Envious? You should have been stronger and maybe you might have been able to keep your seat. I let a slight smirk escape me, only slight enough again for the one who knows me better than anyone to catch sight of it. _

_Oh was that a glare? Challenging me? You should know better…_

_There it was, it was slight by my sharp ears picked it up in kind. I only had to softly brush my foot against his shin. He was trying so hard to ignore me but I could tell I was the only thing on his mind._

_You should learn to be clearer with your decisions Tsukune or this wouldn't be happening. I'll have to remember to thank Kokoa later for allowing me this opportunity to speed up the process. It's been far too quiet as of late. Although I regret saying that as I hear the bell ring for next period._

_And just when I was finally having fun. _

_Everyone stood and gathered to leave for the next class. As the group followed Tsukune, buzzing mindless banter in his direction I considered my plan of attack. Those fools did not understand Tsukune. He would not fall for such shameless tricks, besides I could easily match them in their games._

_Tsukune was clearly impressed with my attempt at persuasion the last time I was present during gym. You think you have it all succubus? I took a moment to glance down at my chest._

_It was firm and very appealing. The only reason the succubus' breasts appeared so large was due to her small size. I will admit they are slightly larger than mine, but only a slight difference! I am clearly not lacking in that field._

_I clearly have the ice woman defeated. I match her outright when it comes to shy, clear spoken attempts! Although the way she follows Tsukune about expertly truly amazes me but it is nothing I couldn't match if not for my overwhelming youki._

_Ruby is clever indeed, gaining his affections by behaving mature and dignified. Keh! I am clearly able to match, even rise above her level of maturity. There is nothing you three have that I do not already excel at!_

_Yet…_

_Even with my other self's compassion and naivety, I am still unable to lead Tsukune's attentions toward me. Why does he always dote on my naïve self? She is the same as I. We are one even though currently we stand, what seems as perpetually, apart, but still here we are. Unlike before she is still around so he should not lose his spirits so quickly. I will allow her to give him attentions, but only when I see fit. It is becoming a trail to gain his acknowledgement. I swore to try the time I had outside, but nothing worked. What is it that this man wants? I've given him everything I could think of._

_Discipline: I've even refrained from too much physical discipline as it seems to have little positive effect on him. I have given him shows of affectionate contact, and I even shared my blood with him as he does with me, returning the favor in kind, even though the gesture was mostly out of fear for his life, but is not saving a life the greatest gesture of affection?! _

_I am strong._

_Stronger than any of these women he associates himself with._

_I am beautiful._

_Far more graceful than a clumsy succubus and a bush-hiding ice woman!_

_And I am certainly smarter._

_I exclude Yukari from this equation indefinitely. She maybe superior in intelligence and has some level of understanding the complex mechanisms of love, but she is clearly not ready for such stimulating contact. _

_Out of the question._

_As for my other self: if she only learned. _

_They day went by rather quickly. I had been so preoccupied with my musings I had completely forgone my feeding. How I wished to taste him on my lips. The nectar he only offers to me._

_I watched as the others shamelessly begged him to walk them to their dorms, but he intelligently declined them._

_My other self has taken to standing in a corner watching, staying silent. Only occasional glares from me kept her knowingly in her place. Tsukune would attempt to undermine my actions by turning to me with a pleading glance but he knew better and I instantly returned him the same intimidating glance._

_You dare not question my motives, you know your place well enough Tsukune, but not well enough and it is something I must rectify. _

_The others finally dispersed after a quick resounding growl of annoyance from me. Their chattering was winding on my last nerve, which I already had little left. When they were gone Tsukune allowed himself to glance at me. I turned my head away in silent permission._

_He looked to my other self and smiled. She was quick to recover from her dour state of mind; it was amazing how much energy my compassionate self had. She needs to make better use of that energy._

'_Moka-san are you okay to go by yourself?'_

_Baka. Why are you never clear? My other self stammered through her words uselessly. It seemed it was contagious._

'_Onee-sama!'_

_I blinked and looked up, suddenly feeling a pair of hands on my breast. I wish I could have said foreign hands, than perhaps I could have __**killed **__the individual, alas they were familiar, as was that cry for affection._

_Perhaps it was Kokoa, or Ruby who snapped my nerve as the witch tried to pry my clingy sister from my breasts, in front of Tsukune no less who stared, face beet red. My other self had the presence of mind to turn away._

_I do enjoy your gaze Tsukune, but not with this leech who is constantly seeking quarrel in a fight she has no place in. When will she understand that I am the strongest? After quickly, and simultaneously showing Ruby her place, I rid myself of Kokoa's affections by offering her what she wanted: I turned to Tsukune and my other self._

_I must have looked angry as Tsukune took a step back. Perhaps it was time I showed them their place as well?_


	4. She Can't Really Be?

**Chapter 4: She Can't Really Be?**

_Inner Moka was really in a bad mood today. Wasn't there anything I could do to make her feel better? I tried giving her space and not challenging her by looking her way but it didn't seem to matter what I did._

_I was surprised how easily the girls ran off when Inner Moka growled. I would have run as well, but I still find myself unable to flee from her even when she's mad. Maybe she was mad I tried to encourage Outer Moka to tell her off. To be honest that wasn't a very smart, or kind thing to do or say, but she can be a little mean sometimes when she's mad._

_I would occasionally glance to Inner Moka wondering if she was okay, but she would glare at me in warning, and I knew better than to ask aloud. Eventually she gave up on me and turned her head from me when I tried again._

_I inwardly sighed in defeat and turned to Outer Moka who had quietly sat in the corner through the arguments with the girls. She amazingly didn't get involved but I noticed she was much more involved in glaring at her other self occasionally. Sometimes Moka-san could be brave but it seemed pointless to fight against yourself. I felt bad that Outer Moka was having such a hard time today, and she was especially quiet during lunch._

_I offered to walk her to her dorm, hopefully to lift her spirits a bit, but Inner Moka growled the moment the sentiment left my lips. I turned around to apologize, seeing as she was so protective of her Outer self. I remembered the last time I got too close to Moka-san…_

'_Onee-sama!'_

_Oh that's why she growled. I couldn't stop myself from staring. Why did Kokoa-chan have to have such a forward method like that?! I could feel the blood rushing to my head at the thought, but my thoughts quickly crumbled when Inner Moka sent both Kokoa-chan and Ruby-san flying with a well placed kick and a familiar utterance. _

_I instinctually stepped in front of Outer Moka as Inner Moka stepped toward us. She stopped and stared at me with those ruby eyes of hers. They were so different from Moka's emerald ones. Though they haven't changed that scowl that they often sat in there was something off about the way she looked at me and Outer Moka. _

'_Tsukune.'_

_Her voice always had this tone to it. I could never look away from her. Even as I felt Outer Moka's arms wrap themselves against my left arm. I chuckled and glanced to the pink-haired beauty, only to be startled when I felt another pair of arms around my right arm. I looked over in shock to see Inner Moka has wrapped herself around my free arm._

_W-wait._

'_Walk us home.'_

_Inner Moka's tone was still even, but demanding at the same time. I had no chance in replying before Inner Moka began walking, dragging Outer Moka and myself along. _

_I was in silent shock and utter confusion and felt really, really hot. The silver-haired Moka-san kept looking in my direction and I couldn't help but become nervous with each of her glances. _

_I must have been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even notice when we arrived at the dorms._

"_W-well I'll see you two in the morning right? Well rested…"_

_I added. I stiffened when I felt Inner Moka's breath on my neck._

'_Aren't you going to walk us to our door?'_

_My face was heating up. I knew I had to have been blushing furiously. I looked over to pink-haired Moka-san only to see her face down-turned, her cheeks pink._

"_I-I can't. Y-you see don't the dorms have barriers set up to…to prevent that?"_

_It was a logical argument. It was also an ingenious safety measure. It was one thing when a boy tried to sneak into the girls' dorm or vice versa. I couldn't imagine the trouble youkai getting into. _

'_That's alright, Tsukune isn't a youkai he can easily get past the barrier.'_

_Inner Moka's lip brushed against my ear and I lost it. All my other thoughts went out the window, because the next thing I knew I was in front of their dorm room._

"_M-moka-san, w-wait!"_

_I fought to run but Inner Moka's grip was strong!_

"_Moka-san!"_

_I turned my head, pleading to Outer Moka as my hands desperately gripped the balcony banister to keep Inner Moka from pulling me and the banister in the room._

'_Naïve one!'_

_I heard Inner Moka shout at Outer Moka harshly. She squeaked out, and I felt bad for her having to deal with such a situation._

'_Gomen Tsukune…'_

_Wait, why was Outer Moka apologz--!_

_She pulled my hands off the banister!! No! Moka-san!!_

**********

_This had to be illegal!! You shouldn't be able to hold someone in detention for accidentally breaking a priceless artifact! It wouldn't of been broken if that witch didn't get in the way! I was so close to Onee-sama! I could touch her!_

_Oh they way she kicks me is divine. No one is stronger than me onee-sama, but that stupid Aono got in the way again!! How dare he watch Onee-sama and me have private time!_

_Ruby can't keep me in here forever! I know where you took that mirror to! I'll make sure you never repair it! My Onee-sama will never be locked away in that useless illusion! Outo-sama is gone for now so he can't stop me._

_You can do it Kou-chan. I entrust you with this mission. You will make up for your sore past failures!_

**********

'You can count on me Kokoa-sama! I'll make sure they don't get lovey lovey dechuu!'

Koumori frantically flapped toward the girl's dorms. He glanced down to see Tsukune being forcibly dragged into Moka's room.

'W-wait!'

Tsukune cried out, but Inner Moka clamped her hand over his mouth and dragged him into the room. Outer Moka looked around to make sure no one was alerted by his screams nad stepped in the room after her otherself.

'My chance dechuu!'

Kou flapped down from the sky and quickly dashed into the room as Moka closed the door behind her. Kou squeaked out when he was crushed by the door and struggled to pull himself from between the frame and door. With a pop his tiny body fell to the ground with a bounce and straight into a pile of clothing. Outer Moka turned to look at the noise, but there was nothing there…

'W-wait Moka-san!'

Tsukune cried out. Koumori popped his head from the pile of clothing to realize that he was covered under Tsukune's shirt. Kou's tiny eyes widen in shock. He shivered and lowered his head into the safety of the button down.


	5. Not You Too!

**Chapter 5: Not You Too!**

_I can't believe this is happening!_

_Someone would say it was because of my irresponsibility and inability to choose! How could I? But this made it so easy to choose! I wanted to fight I did but my body didn't want to listen. I was unwittingly dragged to the floor and all but attacked. _

_Inner Moka had quite literally ripped the shirt from my body and she began to assault me with caresses that I never knew her Inner self was capable of. What made it worse is that Outer Moka was helping._

_My mind was flooding with the feeling of Inner Moka pressed flush against my back, stroking her hands against my chest. I could feel her warm breath brush against my ear. Every time I tried to protest she would somehow foresee it and nip my neck, causing al language to die at my tongue. Outer Moka had pulled herself into my lap, hugging against my body, tentatively stroking her fingers against my back muscles. The look on her face was adorable; it was as if she had been waiting for a moment like this._

_Was I really so indecisive that sweet, adorable, Outer Moka capable of such associations like kidnapping? _

_Suddenly both Mokas pressed their faces into the crook of my neck, each dedicating themselves to a different shoulder. They smelled so nice…_

_Shimatta, no!_

**Capu-chu~**

********

'_I have to tell Kokoa-sama right away dechuu!'_

Koumori shuffled out of the clothing and flapped his wings, pushing himself into the air. Suddenly something wrapped around his tiny body, squeezing him most painfully.

'Dechuu!!'

He squeaked in panic as he looked behind him to see the deadly, red glaring eyes of Inner Moka. Kou glanced passed her, his entire body shiver. Past the Inner Moka he could see Outer Moka sitting on the floor of their room, with a now unconscious Tsukune in her arms. The pink-haired vampire languidly stroked his cheek. Outer Moka simply acted as if he were sleeping, and hat clearly wasn't the case.

'**Koumori…'**

Inner Moka's deep, silky voice called to the bat.

'H-hai M-moka-sama!'

He quickly snapped to attention lest never see the light of day. The silver-haired temptress grinned and leaned her face closer to the bat's.

'**I need you to send Kokoa a message, and only this message, do you understand?'**

Kou nodded vigorously; for fear that he would be on the end of the vampire's wrath.

********

'Because of your rash behavior Kokoa you have damage a priceless artifact that now needs to be repaired.'

Ruby scolded the younger vampire, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Ruby sighed in exasperation.

'Well you may leave now, but if you ever do something like this again you may be expelled from the Gauken.'

With that Kokoa was finally released from detention.

'Kokoa-sama!!'

Koumori cried as he flew down from the sky toward his master. Kokoa looked up and held out her hand, allowing Kou to land on it.

'Kokoa-sama I have a important message dechu!'

'What was onee-sama doing?!'

Kokoa demanded.

'Moka-sama thanks Kokoa-sama for freeing her from her imprisonment dechu, and says that Kokoa-sama needs to finish the job by destroying the mirror!!'

Kokoa's eyes brighten at his words.

'Really Kou-chan, that's what she said!?'

Kokoa's eyes sparkled with adoration and love that bordered on incestuous. Kou nodded, sweating nervously as he glanced off, thinking about what Inner Moka had told him.

:Moments Before:

'_**You listen carefully Koumori. You tell Kokoa that her onee-sama thanks her for her endeavors and that she needs to finish the job by destroying the mirror before it could be used to separate our powers.'**_

_Kou nodded._

'_Hai Moka-sama.'_

_Moka chuckled darkly as she glanced back at her Outer shell who had laid tsukune on their bed. Inner Moka laughs out._

'_**I don't know why I didn't think of this before. That had been the problem all this time. Competition! With my Outer shell and I there shall not be any competition in power nor affection! Tsukune shall succumb to my feelings.'**_

_Moka's head snaps to face Kou._

'_**You deliver the message to Kokoa bat or else.'**_

_Kou nodded as the silver-haired Moka walked toward the window and released him. The bat frantically fluttered across the evening sky._

:Present:

'This is a dream come true Kou-chan!!'

Kokoa cheered as she set the bat on her shoulder.

'Let's go complete onee-sama's wishes!'

The red-headed vampire laughed as she raced off. Kou sulked on her shoulder.

'H-hai Kokoa-sama…'

Later the next morning Tsukune slowly roused from sleep. He had felt like he's been hit by a truck. He looked around the room, only to come to the sore realization that he was not in his room, which only meant he wasn't dreaming last night. He was in Moka-san's room. His body was a little sore, but otherwise intact.

'Good Morning Tsukune.'

A pair of voices called out to him. Tsukune blinked and looked over to see that a small table had been set up with an array of Japanese foods. His eyes widened when they fell upon the two Mokas just across the table. Outer Moka sat on her knees in a white apron, her pink hair tied in a braid, just falling over her shoulder. She had her head lowered slightly, her cheeks dusted pink. Her emerald eyes shyly looked at Tsukune who had just realized he was staring at the young woman. He shook his head and looked over to Inner Moka only to barely hold back a nosebleed.

Inner Moka stood next to her outer shell, her hands sitting at her hips. She too was in an apron, but unlike her Outer self which wore a pink shirt and a cute red skirt, Inner Moka wore an apron that snuggly hugged her form, augmenting her already impressive chest, but that's not what caused Tsukune to nearly pass out.

It had been the fact that Inner Moka wore little else; save for a pair of white underwear and a white tee shirt.

'M-moka-san!'

Tsukune's hands immediately shot up to cover his nose. Inner Moka raised a curious brow, wondering what was wrong, but inside she was laughing.

'_That's right Tsukune. This is something even someone like you would enjoy. A breakfast made by the ones who love you the most and a very suggestive scene. It is adorable how you writhe in agony. If you simply give in you can have it…'_

'W-we made breakfast for you Tsukune.'

Her Outer shell blushed as she looked away from Tsukune in embarrassment.

'_Yes my naïve self. You play your role well. Cute, innocent.'_

Inner Moka thought as she watched Tsukune blush at Outer Moka's words. She decidd it was time for her to speak up.

'Won't you join us Tsukune? At the very least, _taste, _what we have to offer.'

Inner Moka said in a slow, deliberate manner, her very voice enticing Tsukune off the mattress toward the table. His face was still in a deep blush. From the corner of his eye he watched as Inner Moka sat herself beside Outer Moka.

'_What's going on?!'_

Tsukune's brain struggled to think, but all cognitive thought was lost when both Mokas leaned forward offering him a bowl of food. Outer Moka had a cute smile on her face while, swearing it was his imagination, Inner Moka had a seductive, almost knowing, smirk on her face.

'I-itaidakimasu…'

He nervously stuttered.

********

(A/N: It's a trap!)


	6. That's Inappropriate!

**Chapter 6: That's Inappropriate!**

_This wasn't … normal._

_Why was Moka-san, both of them, acting so weird? The rice tasted a little, off, but I suppose for now I was alright. It didn't taste like poison. _

_I had finally gotten dressed, albeit with the forced assistance of both Mokas and was soon urged by Moka-san, both of them, to hurry up because class started soon. I faintly recall hearing Inner Moka mention something about 'not arousing suspicions', but did I really want to say anything? I was about to leave their room when I heard Inner Moka stand, well more like felt. Everytime she moved a surge of chills raced down my spine. To be honest it felt creepy but strangely…_

'_Open the window.'_

_I heard the deeper voice of the Moka's call. I glanced over my shoulder. In hindsight I should have kept moving, but Inner Moka had me where she wanted me: pinned up against a wall, her knee dangerously nestled between my legs._

'_Where do you think you're going?'_

_Her voice was not as distracting as usual, considering she was against me in little else than underwear and an apron! I looked over, trying hard to ignore the feeling of her breasts rubbing against my chest. I saw Outer Moka opening her window._

'_Do you think after all this time being careful, I'd let you just walk out the front?'_

_What did she mean by that? I really wasn't given a moment to think because she gripped my collar and dragged me toward the window. She tossed me out, and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back, in between the two boundaries of the dorms. So much for that barrier. I groaned, only being thankful that I had my uniform on from yesterday. At least I had a bath._

_Yes did I forget to mention that horribly, unstoppable incident?_

_Just after finishing my breakfast, prepared by the Mokas, they snuck me into one of the numerous bathing rooms in the girls' dorm. I have to say, at a passing glance they were nicer than ours, but that wasn't something that I should have been noticing. I should have seen it sooner. Inner Moka locked the door of the bathing room. They even have locks?! That would have saved me a few heartattacks! Before my mind could fall into another path of thoughts, that was currently more calming than my situation at the time, Outer Moka let go of my sleeve. I sighed in relief and turned to look at her only to see she was slowly undressing._

'_M-moka-san!!'_

_I panicked and turned away._

'_Wh-what are you doing?! That's inappro—'_

_The words were dead on my lips because when I turned around Inner Moka was undressing as well. I might have temporarily blacked out from blood loss, because when I regained my senses t-they were washing my back._

'_In.'_

_I had heard Inner Moka order. I shut my eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted me to do. I didn't want to, but when did I have a choice in the matter? I lost the moment I gave in and walked them to their dorms. I fully expected Moka-san to get mad but when I felt her hand on my back, followed by two, large, very soft mounds against my nude back I couldn't help the blood that rushed to my head._

'_Don't be shy…'_

_When she whispered into my ear, my legs turned to jelly, and with that weak moment she pushed me into the ground level furo. I quickly surfaced not to suffer the embarrassment of drowning, only wonder if I had drowned. I mean here I was, in a furo, with two girls whom I…_

_I mean it's not every day someone gets a chance like this but, it feels so awkward. I'd be heralded in as a man among men had anyone been aware of this situation. No, I do not need any more embarrassment. Having had to be physically compared to both Mokas at once was enough. I didn't wish for the particular assets they possessed that any man would enjoy … but their toned muscles: so feminine yet so power, and their smooth skin, their shapely bodies was nothing to be compared to no model or god that I knew of. They were perfect and I was…average._

_But here they sat, simply enjoying being in the furo with me. If not for the occasional 'accidentally-on-purpose bushes from Inner Moka I would have been completely content to drop all my guard. Even so, they talked as if it was a normal, everyday thing. And honestly it was something I sometimes wouldn't have minded, but what about the others? Was this fair to them? I mean Moka-san, both of them, it was just…_

_I had wished for a while that I didn't have to choose between the two of them._

_But right now I kind of wished to be back in that awkward situation, rather than flat on my back outside of the dorms. I opened my eyes, to see both a silver-haired and pink-haired Moka-san staring down at me. They both reached down and pulled me to my feet._

'_Tsukune.'_

_Inner Moka said with a breathy sigh as she clung to my left arm, pincering the limb between her breasts, effectively turning my brain over yet again. Outer Moka's melodic giggle followed Inner Moka's sigh. Her pink hair fell over her emerald eyes and caused me to smile against, at this point I believe, to be against my will._

'_Walk us to class Tsukune!'_

_Outer Moka chirped happily. I was soon being dragged to school. Oh how it seemed like the first day all over again! Envious glares in my direction and murderous threats of bodily harm!_

_Soon we were in class, and all eyes were upon us, especially the eyes of Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan and Mizore-chan. What happened next was not only inappropriate, but I strangely found myself enjoying it. Inner Moka took my face in her hands and kissed me!_

_Not full on the lips, no, but just at the edge, bordering at my lip and cheek. Apparently that wasn't enough, as Outer Moka joined in, adding a quick peck of her own. I felt really dizzy. I could faintly hear Nekonome-sensei ushering us to our seats, but I could barely stand straight. Only with the support of the Mokas was I able to even make it to my desk. I found myself just blankly staring off, replaying that moment in my head for the rest of class…_


	7. That's a Creepy Knot

**Chapter 7: That's a Creepy Knot**

Kokoa had snuck her way into the Board Chairman's office. No one stood guard because no one would be dumb enough to sneak into his office and possibly get expelled when caught. They had not anticipated Kokoa Shuzen though. The young red-haired vampire that would do absolutely anything for her sister, even if that meant being expelled; she would do anything to gain her approval. Sitting on the Exorcist's desk, on a silver stand, was the Ririsu Mirror. A long cracked ran down the middle of the artifact, and glistened against the moonlight that filtered in from the window. Kokoa crept toward the mirror, holding a transformed Kou in her hands. The vampire grinned, tapping the War Hammer lightly in her hands.

'For Onee-sama!"

Kokoa laughed maniacally as Kou-Hammer went flying down toward the mirror.

The final bell of the day buzzed through the school. Tsukune was at his wit's end, and preferred not to go to club that day. The girls had been more intrusive than usual, and he could only assume it was due to Moka's increased attempts in garnering his affections. As much as he hated to enjoy the awkward attentions, they were going a bit too far for his taste.

The first incident happened between periods. Kurumu had grown frustrated with Inner Moka. She had caught the silver-haired youkai stroking her leg against Tsukune's from underneath his seat. The succubus nearly attacked her in class when Inner Moka simply glanced at her and winked. Tsukune was oblivious to the challenge as he was trying not to pass out in class.

As soon as class was dismissed Kurumu pulled Tsukune between her breasts and began to suffocate him unwittingly as she offered to walk him to his next class. The succubus was instantly attacked by a flying brass pan to the head. She dropped Tsukune and landed right ontop of him.

Tsukune opened his eyes, a sharp pain running up the back of his head.

'Oh Tsukune!'

Kurumu giggled, Tsukune's hand accidentally having floated up to her thigh. The boy momentarily blacked out from the blood loss. Inner Moka stood at the class door, as well as numerous students, watching Kurumu and Yukari fight over the unconscious boy. Outer Moka was desperate to help Tsukune, but her Inner self didn't let her. Oh yes, this would be easy for her. If she let those girls rampage Tsukune's choice would become all the easier.

Each time Tsukune woke up he would be in Outer Moka's arms while Inner Moka scolded the girls for their stupidity and almost hurting Tsukune. From Tsukune's perspective the Mokas were protecting him, but the girls knew her game.

'Don't try and make us look like the bad guys!'

Kurumu snapped out.

'I wasn't the one who crushed him to the ground and fought while he was obviously injured and bothered by the situation!'

Inner Moka said, allowing her youki to flare, causing students and faculty to tremble in fear. Inner Moka turned and grabbed Tsukune by his collar, pulling him to his feet. The two vampires walked the young man to his next class.

And it was as such through the entire day. Tsukune was sore from the events of the day and rose from his seat, picking up his bookbag from the side of his desk. Inner Moka stood and walked over to his side. The girls, including her outer self, looked up while they were packing their books. Not only did the girls look, but the rest of the class as well. Tsukune chuckled nervously feeling all those eyes upon him. Inner Moka flicked back her luxurious silver hair, and although she had a permanent scowl on her face, Tsukune couldn't help but find her pretty. She had a different lure than her Outer self who was cute, and innocent, no Inner Moka, the real Moka was beautiful, proud…

'Tsukune.'

Inner Moka began, knowing all eyes were on her. She smiled at Tsukune. The smile wasn't obvious, but to Tsukune it was. She was a lot prettier when she smiled, he couldn't help but think to himself.

'Do you want to go with my Outer self and I to get ice cream?'

All jaws fell to the floor, including Tsukune's.

'W-what?!'

He stammered, glancing nervously back at Outer Moka who had lowered her head, her cheeks blushing deeply. Outer Moka could feel her heart racing. Her Inner self just asked Tsukune on a date… in front of everyone!

'Well?'

Inner Moka coolly questioned, glancing over her shoulder nonchalantly. Her hand sat at her hip and her other hung at her side with her bag. What would Tsukune say? He couldn't really say no to her. Was she really asking him out on a date? It was only ice cream but still!! Moka, both of them, had been really nice lately too. Did they really want to be his girlfriend? Sure the other girls did too, and he liked them all, but it was something about the way both Mokas made him feel. Did he love them? Tsukune blushed deeply at the thought.

'…patience.'

She murmured. Tsukune's head snaps up and he looks at Inner Moka.

'W-what?'

'I'm losing my patience.'

She repeated. Tsukune's eyes widen and he nods vigorously.

'O-of course I'll go!'

He responded. Silver-haired Moka grinned and nodded.

'Good.'

She reached out to Tsukune and brushed her fingers under his chin.

'Than met us at the bus stop at four.'

She chuckled. Her throaty laugh causing the knees of the class' entire male and female populous melt. Tsukune had to sit back down. Everyone watched as Moka and her other self walked out of the classroom.

'A-are you sure about what you did?'

Her outer self blushed as she followed her inner self. Inner Moka chuckled and stretched her arms over her head.

'Mmm, to think it was this easy to make him choose! Do you want the others to get him?'

Inner Moka lowered her arms and looked to her pink-haired self.

'N-no…'

The two walked out of the school and toward the dormitories.

'Listen, even if you are just an illusion, you are still me, and we both have the same wants and certainly the same needs. Tsukune clearly wants and needs us both, so there is no problem in giving everyone what they want, right?'

Inner Moka tried to convince her naïve self. Outer Moka's brows knitted in thought. It was true, and she couldn't see anything wrong with taking him someone quiet… She nodded and looked up at her Inner self.

'Alright!'

Inner Moka chuckled at her Outer self. So naïve, so easily manipulated. She really thinks everyone will be okay if Tsukune picks? Oh the conflict will be beautiful, but she will get Tsukune no matter what, because…

'_I do love him, but I don't know what I'd do if I confessed and he didn't accept it…I really don't want to kill him.'_

She thought darkly.

'SHUZEN KOKOA!'

Kokoa whips around to the screeching cry of her name. Behind the vampire girl stood the Board Chairman and an enraged Ruby. Kokoa hoisted Kou-Hammer over her shoulder and grinned darkly. Lying shattered at her feet was the Ririsu Mirror.

'Let's see you fix it now!'

The Vampire proudly goaded. The Board Chariman chuckled and turned his back to the girls.

'S-sir?!'

Ruby stammered. He held out his hand, a gold rosary hanging from his wrist.

'You take care of it Toujyou.'

He chuckled, walking out of the room. Kokoa scoffs and Kou reverts to his bat form.

'What's Ruby gunna do?'

Kokoa and Kou laughed. Ruby's face was blushed red and she pulls out her wand, tapping it in her palm.

'We'll see what I can do to you Kokoa-chan…'

Ruby's wand sparkles and suddenly Kokoa and Kou are bound by vines in a rather provocative knot.

'W-what the--?!'

Kokoa blushed as she fell to the ground, her arms and legs bound behind her. Ruby stood over the vampire and bat and chuckled darkly.

'Let's see what I can do to punish Kokoa…'

Ruby said darkly. Kokoa screams, her voice carrying over the campus.


	8. That's Not a Flavor

**Chapter 8: That's Not a Flavor**

It was four sooner than Tsukune had hoped. Why did he feel so uneasy about this? It was only ice cream. That and both Mokas would be there, how much trouble could they possibly get in over ice cream? In the same instance though, Tsukune felt relieved, almost unburdened that Inner Moka asked him to go. Was he really hoping, wishing that she would show even the slightest interest in him? Sure she should rather _clear _and affectionate moments when she had been broken from her seal for that school week, but it was different, and it was probably due to the fact Outer Moka was around as well.

He felt greedy.

Both Mokas? What was he thinking?! He was spending far too much time with Gin, how could he think of them like that? How could he not?! Just standing there at the bus stop made him uncomfortable!

Pink-haired Moka stood to his left. She wore a low cut sundress that barely covered over her thighs. It was a cute, pink dress that matched the offset white, short sleeve summer jacket. Standing to his right was Inner Moka. Her blood red blouse didn't leave much for the imagination as her Rosary hung shamelessly between her cleavage. Tsukune couldn't stop the side glances. She wore tight, faded blue jeans that hugged her just at her hips, leaving enough skin showing to encourage glances and open stares.

Moka was quite pleased with the results. Tsukune was shy, but he was a male none-the-less. His glances only boasted the idea in her mind that she was the only one he would look to with those _hungry _eyes. She'd nearly laughed out loud when Tsukune tried to his glance with a sneeze.

'_How cute.'_

She thought with a menacing grin. Even if he wouldn't look toward her for too long, her other self stood to his opposite side, catching any remaining glances. Oh how cute and sexy combined! It was a perfect ballad of romance, deception and tempting passions. She would enjoy this to the fullest, and those girls could not, will not, stop her. She wasn't an S-Class Daiyoukai for nothing.

In the board Chairman's office Kokoa sat bound to a chair, sobbing as Kou attempted to comfort her, only to himself, break out in tears.

'_D-Don't cry K-kokoa-sama! Dechuuuu hu hu.'_

The bat sobbed.

"No more leather…never again…"

The red-haired vampire murmured psychotically.

"Oh, Kokoa-chan~"

Ruby's voice carried over the dark room in an airy tone. Kokoa and Kou snap their heads up at the sound and immediately begin to quiver. The two turn their heads to the sight of the elder witch who held a spined whip in her hands. The leather could be heard stretching as Ruby twisted the handle in her palm and flexed her fingers over the tail.

"Have we decided to help big sister Ruby and tell her why you broke the Artifact. I _know _there's more than you're telling her…tell onee-chan."

Ruby said with a smile as she leaned forward, her nose nearly touching against the vampire's. Kokoa nodded, tears streaking down her face.

"J-just no more!! Onee-sama told me to break it!!"

Kokoa sobbed.

'_Dechuuu! Moka-sama said to break it so she could have baka-Tsukune to he-herself dechuu!'_

Kou squeaked.

"**What?!**"

Both Kokoa and Ruby cried in a resounding shriek. Kou suddenly found himself on the ground, Kokoa and Ruby hovering over him.

"Explain Koumori!!" 

His master fiercely demanded.

The bus finally arrives at the stop, the two vampires are the first to board, followed by Tsukune.

"**On a date boy?"**

The Bus Driver questioned with a grin, causing Tsukune to chuckle nervously. While Tsukune and the bus driver made small talk, just outside Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore stood crouched behind a tree watching.

"We can't let Moka, either of them, get away with this! I got detention because of her!"

The succubus growled. Yukari rolled her eyes as she stood crouched by Kurumu.

"You got detention because you threw your desk after Moka-san left the room. It doesn't matter to me though desu. As long as Moka-san is with Tsukune-san I can have my dream realized, and with two Moka-sans…"

Yukari stared off, her face flushed a deep red. Kurumu sneered in disgust.

"Ew, anyway we have to find a way to follo—hey, where did Mizore-chan go?"

Kurumu and Yukari looked around only to see that Mizore had vanished.

"Over there desu!"

Yukari called out, pointing toward the bus. Kurumu looks over to see Mizore climbing into the bus' side compartment, which usually held luggage.

"Alright, great thinking Mizore-chan!"

Kurumu said as she grabbed Yukari and dragged her toward the bus.

"W-wait desu why me?! I don't want them apart!"

The witch cried before being thrown into the compartment with Mizore.

"Freak, you're coming!"

Kurumu said, climbing into the space, closing it behind her. Tsukune ahd heard the thump and glanced past Bus Driver, who merely grinned.

"**Sumthin' wrong boy? Are ya goin' or staying?"**

He asked with an amused chuckle. The Moka's sat in the farthest seat of the bus, looking up when they hear the banging sounds. Outer Moka looked to her Inner self in knowing. Her Inner self just chuckled, her hands crossed under her chest.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to ruin this, I have a plan to permanently halt their advances…"

Inner Moka grinned devilishly. Her ruby eyes watched as Tsukune nodded to the bus driver and walked toward them. Inner Moka motioned her hand to her Outer self, in a silent command to scoot over.

"Sit with us Tsukune."

Outer Moka said with a smile, playing her part perfectly. Tsukune blushed shyly and nodded, taking the offered eat between the girls. Soon they were off to the Ice Cream Parlour. The shoppe was within the Youkai world, and was quaint little spot, quite different from the campus grounds. There were many youkai around, especially children, who still lacked much of the ability to take full human guises so innocently ran around with their ice creams, or sat with their parents and ravenously fed from the cones.

Outer Moka gushed over the tiny youkai. She hugged Tsukune's arm.

"Aren't they so cute Tsukune?!"

She smiled warmly. Tsukune chuckled and nodded.

"Yea they're just like any kid huh? It's nice. Sometimes I understand why my parents had me."

He nervously chuckled. Inner Moka blushed at her passing thought but brushed it off as she was getting ahead of herself. She just needed to stick to the plan. They walked into the shoppe and saw a glass freezer with an array of ice cream selections. Much of it was similar to human world flavors but a lot were not. Tsukune had been absorbed in examining the various flavors, until shivered from the warm brush of air against his ear.

"We're going to get a seat outside. Get us some Dorian cones and… _whatever_ you want."

Tsukune's male brain could twist that sentence in every which direction.

"H-hai…"

He shakily stuttered out. Inner Moka grins and stands, resisting the temptation to punctuate her sentence with a lick to his ear… no that would come later. She and her Outer self found a nice bench just outside the shoppe, away from the playing children. It was in the shade so was nice and cool, compared to the current temperature outside.

Before the bus had been able to drive away again the girls snuck out from the compartment and took to dawning trench coats and standing across the road, watching the Mokas.

"They think they're so smart! They think they can win **my **Tsukune over with a little ice cream?!"

Kurumu chuckled.

"I've already tried that…"

Mizore murmured with a grin rivaling Kurumu's. the two youkai women were intent on winning Tsukune at all costs, if they had to pull out all the stops to seduce him before Moka did than so be it.

"I don't agree with spying desu!"

Yukari griped.

"You would agree if it helped you! Now do what we told you!!"

Kurumu said, pushing the tiny witch forward.

"Fine, fine desu, but don't blame me when Moka-san gets mad."

Yukari urged as she held up her wand.

"Shut up and do it!"

Kurumu demanded. After a quick utterance of a spell the two youkai women were now invisible.

"Ah!"

Mizore whined.

"Sorry Mizore didn't mean to grab you there, let's go!"

The succubus dragged the yuki onna toward the shoppe.

It didn't' take Tsukune long to purchase the three cones. He made his way outside to where the two girls sat and handed them their red, Dorian flavored ice cream. Tsukune didn't ask what Dorain was, because he could smell the heavy stench of blood coming from the frozen treat. He settled himself between the girls enjoying his vanilla cone. He was content. Nothing has gone wrong and it really seems like a normal date, but unknown to Tsukune two familiar female youkai are sneaking their way to the young man and two vampires. They would not lose, but nothing ever seems to go as planned when Inner Moka is in charge. She could easily sense to two youkai and as soon as they got close enough she launched into action. Tsukune froze. His lips were pressed against his vanilla ice cream as he concentrated on the feeling of Inner Moka's tongue rub against the shell of his ear.

Her breathe was cold from the icy treat. He could feel each twist and curve of the powerful muscle against his tender flesh. He tried to open his mouth to stop her but it was than he dropped his ice cream altogether. Outer Moka hand leaned her body against him, her chest rubbing against his shoulder and her tongue ran along his neck. Inner Moka grinned evilly, knowing that Kurumu and Mizore were just meters in from of them. She could feel their youkis rising, either from being enraged or being turned on, the vampire didn't really care which, because she was the one doing it and that's all that mattered.

_Game, Set, Match ladies…_

"AHHH!"

Kurumu cried, lunging at Outer Moka, breaking the invisible spell over their bodies. Mizore threw a spire of ice at Inner Moka, also breaking her spell. Tsukune was shocked when Kurumu came flying at him, but instead of suffocating his head, was thrown up and over the bench by Outer Moka. Mizore's ice spire melted against the force of Inner Moka's youki, she was than thrown back. Inner Moka stood; Tsukune was sure she would kill them this time and stood to stop her.

"You two are pathetic. If you wanted to come as well you could have asked. Look at yourselves, behaving like this in public, you should be embarrassed."

Inner Moka scolded the girls as the costumers looked on. Any way Tsukune looked at it Moka was right. It never stopped them before from inviting themselves to come, and lately they've been picking fights with Moka for no reason.

"I think you two should go back to school grounds."

Tsukune said, shocking the two youkai girls as they stood from their feet.

"B-but Tsukune we came to he—"

"No Kurumu-chan Look at what you're doing! It's the same as when you came to…"

Tsukune interrupted her only to realize it was just like before. In the Human world they had caused so much trouble and scared his mother half to death. The nearly destroyed his neighborhood and they were sent back to school early. He had nearly kissed Moka, and almost told her that… It was because he wouldn't tell them, because he wasn't sure, but if they couldn't behave and just caused fights…

"Just, go. I… I need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you all at the bus stop."

He said as he turned to leave. Outer Moak stood, as Inenr Moka grinned.

"A-are you okay Tsukune… I'm sorry that—"

Tsukune shook his head and turned to the pick-haired Moka and glanced to Inner Moka's stoic, slightly annoyed face.

"You didn't do anything Moka-san, it's my fault."

He gave one more glance to Inner Moka before going to the bathroom to clean off the ice cream from his pants. Inner Moka chuckled in her chest and turned. Kurumu and Mizore jumped apart as the silver-haired femme passed.

"Y-you did that on purpose…"

Kurumu growled, only to jump when the pink-haired Moka followed her Inner self. Inner Moka stops and places her hands on her hips. She glances over her shoulder slightly to Kurumu and Mizore.

"Oh, I _made _you follow me? Attack me? Frighten Tsukune?"

Inner Moka scoffed and continued walking.

"You are the one that acted childish."

She said as she went to the bus stop with her Outer self. There Yukari was waiting, and hugged Outer Moka as she approached crying that they had made her and she was sorry. The two Mokas comforted the tiny witch. Inner Moka wisely knew she would need Yukari later for the last length of her plan.


	9. Forced Decision

**Chapter 9: Forced Decision **

Tsukune sighed as he washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and brushed his hair back. Tsukune wondered what he was going to do. He had felt bad scolding the girls but they couldn't act as they pleased, he had to be clear about his choice, because Moka was right that day. He had to choose, or they'd continue.

'It's hard but I'll have to make a choice.'

He heard the door open behind him. He simply glanced up at the corner of the mirror. His eyes widen.

'I'll help you make that choice…'

A sultry voice came from the door of the bathroom.

'What are you doing here?!'

Tsukune whipped around as the figured grinned evilly.

Outside the girls stood at the bus stop waiting. Silver-haired Moka stared off with her hands against her hip. She idly wondered where…

'Moka-san do you think Tsukune-san is in love with you yet desuka?'

The witch asked her eyes sparkling in adoration. Inner Moka tried not to scowl and outwardly groan as her Outer self chuckled nervously. Inner Moka looked around. Something was off.

'Where is—'

'Onee-sama!'

The familiar shriek was heard in the distance. Inner Moka groaned and glanced over only to see Kokoa launch herself against her chest and start to cry.

'Onee-sama is it true you were trying to get that stupid human?! It couldn't be true, when you have me right?!'

Kokoa sobbed, rubbing her face against Inner Moka's breasts, making her blush with embarrassment.

'Kokoa…'

'Oh Onee-sama I'm so glad he hasn't touched you!'

'Kokoa………'

'Don't worry Onee-sama I'll protect you from him that way it will be just you and me forever!!'

The silver-haired Moka couldn't take anymore and kicked Kokoa across the road into the ice cream shop. Inner Moka scoffed and brushed her hair from her face and turned to the others.

'Where's Kurumu?'

They all looked to each other. Kurumu was missing. Inner Moka's thin brows lifted in intrigue.

'_You've sealed your fate succubus…'_

Inner Moka thought darkly as she glanced to her Outer self. She looked nervous and very scared. She knew what Kurumu might do in her anger. Tsukune's scream was heard across the street. The girls took off running. Inner Moka scoffed and trailed behind them slowly.

'No need to scream Tsukune, it's just a little kiss.'

Kurumu chuckled, leaning over his body.

'K-kurumu-chan!'

Tsukune panicked as she ran her hand along his chest. He tried to fight her off but she straddled his hips, making it impossible for him to escape. Tsukune lay with his back flat on the bathroom floor as Kurumu pushed herself on top of him, spreading her wings over their bodies and tightening the grip of her legs around his waist. The pressure was making Tsukune dizzy and _very _uncomfortable.

'Don't worry Tsu~ku~ne. Kurumu will take care of you and make sure Moka doesn't try and hurt you.'

The succubus purred as her hands crawled dangerously close to the elastic of his boxers. Tsukune tried to push himself up but her youkai strength easily kept him pinned, vulnerable to her finger's assaults as they caressed down his abdomen and snapped the band of his boxers, causing his skin to turn pink.

Kurumu leaned forward, pushing her lips closer to his.

'K-kurumu-chan, no!'

He screamed. Kurumu paused a moment.

'No?'

She growled in a dangerous fashion, slashing her claws into the linoleum floors, cutting up the tile.

'**No**?! I'm only doing this to protect you Tsukune!!'

She pressed her hips against Tsukune's causing his entire body to freeze. This was wrong, this wasn't right. She shouldn't be doing this to him and he shouldn't be letting her. His struggling became more frantic as his instinct kicked in. He had to protect himself. Even if Kurumu was a girl she was still a youkai!

'Kurumu please stop! I don't want this!'

He said trying to roll his body. Kurumu forced her strength down on him and sang her thumb under the band of his boxers.

'I'm doing this for you Tsukune!! To protect you! Why don't you understand my feelings!?'

The succubus shrieked in rage.

'Tsukune!'

The girls cried, pushing the door open. They gasp when they see the condition of the bathroom. The walls were slashed with claw marks and the mirrors cracked and shattered all over the sink countertops.

Tsukune's pants were pulled down and his boxers had nearly been completely pulled from his legs. Kurumu was wearing her school skirt and was shamelessly pressing against his legs. Tsukune's shirt had been ripped open revealing his chest which her greedy succubus hands groped against. Kurumu had since discarded her own shirt and sat in her bra.

'Kurumu!!'

Mizore cried out in shock. Kurumu turned only to be met with one of Inner Moka's roundhouse kicks, and sent through the wall of the bathroom. Patrons gasp in horror as the succubus is thrown through layers of building into the sitting tables outside. Outer Moka, Yukari and Mizore help Tsukune sit up.

'Tsukune-san! Are you alright desuka?'

Yukari asked in worry. Tsukune was blankly staring off in horror. Outer Moka cried out and pulled Tsukune's head to her chest, stroking his hair with her hands. She whispered apologies.

He was nearly raped by Kurumu. It was a horrible realization.

'I tried to tell you.'

Inner Moka said calmly. Tsukune glanced up from Outer Moka's embrace. Mizore and Yukari were stroking his back in comfort. Inner Moka sighed and looked toward the hole and watched as Kurumu pushed from the disaster of chairs, to her feet.

'I didn't think she would go this far, but don't you think that if you spoke clearly sooner, she wouldn't have gotten so obsessed?'

Inner Moka was right. Tsukune lowered his eyes in shame.

'Than, is it too late, to pick?'

He looked up at Inner Moka who nodded her head, allowing him a chance to voice his words. Tsukune swallowed hard and stood to his feet, the girls worrying for him and tried to help him with his pants and shirt. He nodded and moved from the girls, stepping to stand in front of them.

'M…Moka-san, will you be my girlfriend?'

Inner Moka kept her reserved, stoic expression plastered on her face.

'Of course we will.'

Inner Moka responded. Tsukune looked to Outer Moka who was tearing and nodded. Mizore looked to the ground in disappointment.

'C…can we still be friends?'

Tsukune frowned at Mizore.

;Of course Mizore-chan.'

Mizore blushed and nodded.

'No onee-sama! You caaan't!'

Kokoa said in a rage as she lifted a transformed Kou over her head. He sat in the shape of a saber. Kokoa attacks Tsukune. He flinches and drops backwards, Mizore, Outer Moka and Yukari catching him. Kokoa and the others look up, not having heard Kou make contact with anything. They blinked when they saw that Moka had caught the blade in her thin fingers.

'Learn your place. Don't touch my boyfriend.'

With that said Moka kicked Kokoa out through the same hole Kurumu was kicked through.

'Ahh!'

Kokoa shrieked. Kurumu looked up at the sound only to be slammed headfirst by the vampire. Both girls slid across the ground in pain.

'Thank you for showing me my place onee-sama.'

Kokoa said before falling unconscious on top of the already knocked out Kurumu.

Soon the bus arrived. All of the group boarded the bus, save to Kurumu and Kokoa who were being scolded by the owner for the damages they incurred.

'**Looks like you all had fun…'**

Bus driver chuckled.

'Yea…fun…'

Tsukune was lead to the back of the bus. Mizore and Yukari sat in the front. Tsukune lay with his head pressed against Inner Moka's chest while Outer Moka leaned against his back, rubbing his shoulders in comfort.

It was a silent ride back to the dorms.


	10. Karma Kicks Hard, But So Does Moka

**Chapter 10: Karma Kicks Hard, But So Does Moka**

The group had finally returned to the Gauken's campus. Kurumu and Kokoa had barely made it back, having been forced hitchhiked the entire way.

'This is all Inner Moka's fault!'

The succubus raged as she staggered toward the campus dorms with Kokoa.

'Don't blame my wonderful Onee-sama! Blame Tsukune! It's all his fault! And your fault!'

The red-haired vampire shrieked.

'How is it _my _fault?! You used the mirror!'

Kurumu retorted. Kokoa scoffs.

'Moka-sama ordered us to destroy it dechuu!!'

Kou snicker, Kokoa nodding. Both break out in a bold fit of laughter.

'Wait, what?! You mean there's no way to get her back to normal!?'

The succubus shook the vampire roughly.

'N-no way! Onee-sama is finally normal again!'

Kokoa shouted as she fought back the dizzy spell caused by the succubus' roughhousing. Kurumu dropped the young girl and snarled out.

'I'll get you for this Kokoa! And your little bat too!'

With that the succubus stormed off. Kokoa rubbed her head and sat up.

'Crazy succubus, now I have to find Onee-sama before that stupid Tsukune ruins her!!'

Kokoa jumped to her feet and raced off.

At the campus more trouble was starting for Moka than she had anticipated.

'It isn't fair. Tsukune shouldn't be forced into choosing so soon.'

Mizore stated. The group was standing in front of the dormitories arguing, they had drawn quite the crowd.

'Tsukune made his choice.'

Inner Moka stood glaring the yuki onna down. Behind Inner Moka Outer Moka and Yukari stood with Tsukune.

'Should we stop them?'

Tsukune asked, looking to Outer Moka who was on the verge of crying. Inner Moka sneered. This yuki onna was smarter than she acted, though with test scores like hers you would think her only assets lie in her ability to stalk and hunt prey. Inner Moka glanced at her outer self.

'Take him. I'll be right up.'

Inner Moka said calmly.

'Come on Tsukune desu.'

Yukari said as Outer Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm. He hesitated. Inner Moka flicked back her hair and smiled.

'Don't worry I won't hurt her.'

Her smile was venomous, Tsukune knew, and was about to speak up but her outer self and Yukari were finally able to pull him off balance and walk him toward the dorms. Once they were inside the murmuring crowds dulled down to a whisper.

'Yukari-chan, can you go out and make sure my Inner self doesn't cause trouble?'

Pink-haired Moka asked with a warm smile. Yukari nodded and raced off.

'It's all my fault.'

Tsukune said. Moka shook her head and grabbed his face.

'Tsukune I have something to tell you, it's important and I need you to listen.'

Outside Mizore and Inner Moka continued their confrontation. Kokoa had run up, pushing through the crowd.

'Out of my way!'

The vampire yelled, only to get knocked down and stepped on by the continuously gathering spectators.

'Listen yuki onna, you need to learn when to give up. I only showed you pity on the cliff because Tsukune wanted me to. And I have tolerated you up until now because you are an ally. Do not make me change my mind.'

The silver-haired vampire warned hotly. Mizore pouted and shook her head.

'If we're your friends than why did you do that to Kurumu!?'

Moka could help the cold laugh to bubble from her throat. It caused chills to run by the spines of the weak and made the yuki onna burn inside.

'Of course you are my friends, but that does not mean I will show you mercy when I am clearly superior. I, in a sense, love my baby sister, but she still shown her place, is she not?'

Moka grinned darkly.

'You think you can take me?'

Inner Moka taunted the yuki onna.

'Than come.'

She threw her silver locks over her shoulder and motioned for Mizore to have at her. In the crowd Yukari finds Kokoa and helps her to her feet.

'Kokoa-chan what are you doing on the floor desuka!?'

Kokoa batted the witch off her and yelled.

'I'm not on the floor cause I wanted to!'

She said, wiping off the footprints from her face.

'Where's onee-sama?!'

She questioned as she knocked down nearby students.

'Outta my way!'

She yelled. Yukari shook her head.

'She's in the middle, come this way!'

Yukari wave and motioned for Kokoa to follow, and she did.

Kurumu made her way to the schools office and happened upon Ruby who was just exiting the board chairman's room.

'Ruby!'

Kurumu called out. Ruby turns her head and sees her friend running toward her.

'Where have you been!?'

Kurumu said impatiently as she has been all over the school looking for the elusive witch.

'You were looking for me?'

Ruby asked feeling touched by the question and she put her hand to her cheek.

'Of course I was!'

Kurumu replied. Ruby sighed and looked away.

'Well many, many, many things have been happening and I found out recently I haven't lost my touch when it came to _leather play…_'

Kurumu sweat dropped and looked off.

'Not what I came to ask Ruby, listen!!'

She called, snapping the witch from her self-revere.

'What happened to the mirror that split the Mokas up?'

The succubus asked as the witch narrowed her eyes.

'Kokoa-chan broke it, and was promptly punished. Unfortunately I, nor the chairman can restore the mirror so it has been put away for the time being until its properties can be restored.'

She explained. Kurumu motioned and smiled.

'I know someone who can fix the mirror, why don't you grab the pieces and meet me at the bus stop in a few minutes!'

Before Ruby could agree, or disagree, Kurumu was off like a rocket down the halls.

'Onee-sama how could you!?!'

Kokoa called having finally pushed through the crowd. Moka rolled her eyes and looked away.

'You tricked me into breaking the mirror so you could get that stupid human! Aren't I enough for you onee-sama!?'

Mizore looked to Inner Moka and glared.

'You used your own sister for your plans?'

Mizore accused. Inner Moka looked away impassively.

'Whether Kokoa helped or not I would have gotten Tsukune all to myself.'

Silver-haired Moka said, looking back toward her friends. Yukari was now tearing.

'You said you'd share him with me Moka-san! Just You, me, and Tsukune desu!'

The witch declared.

'You care cold Moka. I should teach you that you cannot just push others out the way to get what you want.'

Mizore held out her ice claws. Moka found her speech rather hypocritical. Wasn't that what they all did? But when she did it in her own way, they get mad at her and gang up on her? It didn't really seem fair.

'Onee-sama! I'll show you having me is enough! Kou transform!'

Kokoa lifted her hands and Kou drops on her palm.

'Hai Kokoa-sama! Ack!'

The bat cried as he was squeezed and transformed into a spiked club.

'Hold it right there desu! If you stop Moka-san I'll never realize my dream!'

Yukai held out her wand and glared at her friends. Inner Moka rolled her eyes. Maybe this is what she got for playing all those tricks. Honestly if it wasn't one thing it was another…

'Fine.'

Inner Moka responded and cracked her unused bones and flexed her resting muscles.

'But when I'm done with you…I might just make Tsukune mine.'

She said with a grin. The cheers from the crowd became louder as they prepared to watch the fight between the four women. It would be a fight to remember. Many verbally remarked that lack of mud would inhibit their viewing pleasure but perhaps it was asking for too much?

Inside the dorm Outer Moka stood with Tsukune.

'Calm down Moka-san. Just tell me. I won't be mad.'

He said with a smile. Moka wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to Tsukune hopefully.

'My other self has been doing horrible things Tsukune…'


	11. It Rides Up Like a Panty

**Chapter 11: It Rides Up Like a Panty**

Silver-haired Moka rolled her neck and stood tall with her hand on her hip. Her ruby eyes carefully watched Mizore, Yukari, and Kokoa.

'He can't have all of us.'

Inner Moka growled as her youki flared out, causing her hair to dance in the swirl of energy. The students surrounding the four women were in awe of the vampire's power and quickly lost feeling in their legs. Mizore could feel her body shake, but she wouldn't lose to Moka. She was the one best suited for Tsukune.

'I won't let you have him.'

Mizore stated as she held up her claws.

'He didn't pick you, deal with your failure.'

Mizore shook her head and looked up at Moka with tears in her deep aurora eyes.

'No, you cheated!'

Inner Moka raised a brow at the accusation.

'I simply played by the rules you and Kurumu set.'

She chuckled out. Mizore yelled out in rage and charged the silver-haired vampire.

'No! Onee-sama is mine!'

Kokoa shouted before kicking off the ground and charging toward her older sister.

'No you don't desu! You're not ruining my chance!!'

Yukari cried out, holding up her wand. With a spark of magic a barrage of pans fell from the sky. Kokoa was hit square in the face with a brass pan and fell to the ground, Kou poofing back into his bat form.

'No! Kokoa-sama! Dechuu!'

Kou squeaked. Mizore easily set the pans flying toward Inner Moka with carefully thrown balls of ice. The air was soon filled with the sound of ice slamming against metal, than with ground, as it seemed each pan was effortlessly deflected with a simple shift of Inner Moka's youki. Mizore came to a stop, hunched over, and breathing heavily. Kokoa had been knocked unconscious by the pans and only Yukari and Mizore stood in Moka's way.

Inside of the dorms Outer Moka looked up to Tsukune with her shining emerald eyes.

'My Inner self, she's been fighting with the girls.'

She breathed out, gripping against Tsukune's uniform. He looked down into her eyes with concern. Outer Moka pressed her face to Tsukune's chest and began to cry.

'She knew if she kept pushing and pushing them by getting closer to you they would snap and fight her back. She tried to seduce you and…and…'

Moka's pink hair curtained around. Her body as she shook between her sobs. Tsukune put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her from his chest, so she could look him in the eye.

'Moka-san…'

He said in encouragement. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, but then frowned again.

'I…helped her.'

Moka squeezed her eyes shut; truly believing that Tsukune would walk away from her for her horrible betrayal in his trust and affection. She had twisted his feelings and allowed her Inner self to use her. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Tsukune. He lifted his hand, causing her to flinch.

Tsukune noticed and it made him feel bad she would think that he would instantly fall away from her just because…

She felt Tsukune's hand upon her head. She looks u p at him. He chuckles nervously and pets her head.

'You thought I would get mad? It's really no different from what you guys do every day; it's just Inner Moka tends to cause a little more trouble, that's all. It's just…'

He chuckled and scratched at his cheek as Outer Moka looks up at him expectantly.

'When do they not try and do things like that to me? I just didn't expect Kurumu to be so … haha eager, this time around. It was really my fault for pushing everyone to this point. I should have told the truth about how I felt for a long time, but…'

Moka looked to Tsukune sadly. She smiled and took his hands into hers. He smiled back.

'I was afraid of hurting them, but I do like you Moka-san.'

Moka blushed deeply at Tsukune's confession.

'So does that mean…?'

Outer Moka asked in longing, looking up to Tsukune.

'Of course, Moka-san.'

He responded with a loving smile.

'Tsukune…'

She gabbed onto the lapel of his jacket.

'Moka-san…'

She leaned close to her opening his mouth slightly.

'Tsukune…'

She said with a breathy sigh.

Outside Mizore and Inner Moka continued their battle. Yukari had been taken out by a stray student as Moka's youki was becoming so intense people could no longer withstand being in the vicinity of the battling women. Inner Moka charged again, but each time Mizore would wisely leap back to avoid the power of her rippling youki.

'Stop running!'

Inner Moka teased, each time getting closer to Mizore with each charge. Suddenly ice spires shot from the ground, each place Mizore had originally been standing. The spikes of ice shoot into the air and launch at Inner Moka. Moka feels the back attack and turns to force out her youki, to melt her pathetic attempt, but as soon as she turns Mizore slams her ice claws into the ground, forcinga glacier of ice blocks to shoot out of the ground, all around them, sending anyone within range flying across the grounds. Suddenly Tsukune's scream is heard from within the dorms. Inner Moka's attention is caught as she attempts to twist her body, mid-air, away from the glacier that continued to rise at an incredible rate. Mizore looked up, the glacier suddenly stops and Moka is able to twist herself and crouch on the ground. Yukari and Kokoa push to their feet, groaning in pain.

'What the heck was that?'

Kokoa said rubbing her head.

'Kokoa-sama!'

Kou squeaked happily.

'My pan desu.'

Yukari answered rubbing her sore back.

'No not that! That scream.'

Kokoa stood to her feet and looked toward her sister and the yuki onna.

'Tsukune!'

Mizore nad Moka cried ou at the same time. Mizore took off, her ice spires melting instantly. Moka drops and lands perfectly on her feet, and without a motion lost she races off past Mizore.

'Come on desu!'

Yukari stood and raced off after them.

'Hey wait!!'

Kokoa cried, following the young witch. The students around groaned and helped each other stand.

'What's going on here?'

Nekonome-sensei cried out seeing all the students standing about and some of the grounds devastated.

'Detention for everyone!'

She announced, causing all the present students to groan in annoyance. Mizore, Moka, Kokoa and Yukari race inside of the dorms. Kurumu watched as they raced in from behind a tree.

'Are you sure about this?'

Ruby asked in concern as she stood behind the succubus. Kurumu chuckled.

'It's the perfect way for me to win Tsukune and get back at Moka's Inner self.'

The succubus mused, holding up a repaired Ririsu mirror.

'But why are they going inside suddenly? They looked nervous.'

Ruby said. Kurumu scoffed.

'They probably left Moka with Tsukune and he got kapu.'

The witch and succubus stand for a minute. They then look to each other and race off toward the dorm.


	12. Wanna See Me Crush It Between My Legs?

**Chapter 12: Wanna See Me Crush It Between My Legs?**

Just as the girls reached the dorm entrance they run in to see Outer Moka standing alone, her back to them. She was visible shaking. Inner Moka smelled something familiar in the air and looked down to see a trail of blood by her outer self. It wasn't just any blood though. It was that sweet smelling, balanced scent that made her an addict to her thirst.

'What happened!?'

Inner Moka's deep voice growled out, shocking everyone, most especially her outer self, who slowly turned to face them.

'W-what are you doing back?!'

Outer Moka's emerald eyes darted around the room as if looking for a way out, but Inner Moka was on her in no time at all. She grabs Outer Moka's shoulders and shakes her furiously.

'What happened to Tsukune!?'

Inner Moka demanded in all of her rage. The pink haired Moka's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. Mizore, Yukari, and Kokoa were confused and shocked by the situation.

'Onee-sama don't get so worke dup over a human! I'm sure he was just eaten or something!'

Kokoa tried to appease to her sister and calm her down, but Mizore and Yukari knew that was the wrong thing to say and took a step back from Kokoa. Their sudden retreat caused the red-haired vampire to glance back at them.

'What's wro—?"

Before Kokoa could finish her question a powerful kick met against her back and sent her flying back, out of the dormitory doors.

'We have to find Tsukune-san; he might be in trouble desu!'

Yukari cried out. Inner Moka nodded and turned to glare at her outer self who was still shaking. The silver-haired Moka grabbed her outer self's arm tightly and nearly lifted her off her feet as she pulled her toward her body.

'He better be safe, if not…'

Inner Moka left the threat hanging before she turned to face Mizore and Yukari. Just above the girls, on the second floor of the dorm, stood Kurumu and Ruby. They could see them on the first floor gathered near the entrance talking.

'What are they talking about?'

Ruby said, glancing over the banister.

'Moka looks mad…'

She noted, feeling a little uneasy.

'Oh she always looks like that, she's just constipated, now are you going to help me?'

The succubus questioned, glaring at the witch who seemed uneasy about the whole situation. Ruby sighed, relenting to the succubus inquiry.

'Very well, but I don't know where he could have gone.'

Ruby finally responded.

'Just go find him I'll make sure the Mokas are put back together again.'

She chuckled evilly. Ruby took a step back She was still unsure of the current state of affairs. Kurumu's claim of easily restoring the Ririsu Mirror was in thought, no lie, but it wasn't what Ruby had expected. Looking back maybe it wasn't a good idea to allow the succubus a chance to fix her mistake.

_:Earlier:_

_Kurumu and Ruby raced toward the bus stop where Bus Driver was leaning up against the bus, smoking a cigar. He took deep relaxing breathes and eyed the two young women as they raced near._

'_**Well what do we have here?'**_

_He chuckled in amusement. In Ruby's arms sat a well-sized, ornate chest which held the shattered remains of the Ririsu mirror. Kurumu, having finally pried the chest out of the reluctant witch's arms, took the chest and held it out to Bus Driver._

'_I need some super strong glue and a good luck talisman!'_

_Kurumu held out the chest, handing it to Bus Driver. He took the chest and opened it. He raised an amused brow and glanced over to Ruby who couldn't help but facepalm and shake her head in exasperation. This had been the succubus' plan to fix the ancient artifact?! She was dead! Bus Driver squeezed his cigar between his fingers and laughed out._

'_**Sure, I have just the thing. Wait right here and I do what I can.'**_

_Ruby looked at Bus Driver pleadingly and he gave a knowing nod. Bus Driver climbed onto the bus and set the chest down. He reached into his glove compartment and took out an old hand mirror. He removes the Ririsu Mirror's glass pieces and puts them into a plastic baggie, replacing it in his glove compartment. He takes some crazy glue and dabs it along the points of the broken frame, inserting the false mirror and holding it a moment beneath his thumbs, allowing the glue to dry. He steps off the bus with chest under arm and mirror in hand._

_Kurumu squeals in delight._

'_That's great! Thanks a lot! You don't know the service you've done me!'_

_With that Kurumu takes the Mirror and races off. Ruby steps to the bus driver, who hands her the chest._

'_**I'll be sure the Chairman gets the Mirror pieces back, may wanna keep an eye on that one though.'**_

_Ruby sighed in relief and bowed her head._

'_Hurry up Ruby!'_

_Kurumu called out to her. Ruby bowed to Bus Driver and went after the succubus._

_:Present:_

'You two go around the back of the dorm make sure whoever took him didn't leave him for dead, because I will have to start kil—interrogating students one by one until I find who hurt him. I will check the back and my outer self will go check the male dorms for traces of his scent.'

The silver haired Moka commanded as her worry for Tsukune's safety grew. All the while Outer Moka stammered trying to explain herself but her Inner self would grip harder against pink-haired Moka's arm.

Kurumu spread her wings from her back and dropped her tail from beneath her skirt. She leaps off the banister and lands behind Outer and Inner Moka.

'I've got you now!!'

She laughed in triumph, holding the mirror out at the two Mokas. Both Mokas gasped in shock and horror seeing what was held in the succubus' hands.

'No!'

Yukari and Kokoa scream out in terror. Mizore, Kurumu, and the Mokas pause, and look back at the two girls. They chuckle nervously.

'Gomennasai desu…'

Yukari giggles.

'Don't mind us…'

Kokoa laughed, rubbing the back of her head, a rather large bump sitting on the side of her head. They shake their heads and look back to Kurumu.

'Don't get in my way!'

The group pauses again and turns to look at Outer Moka after her outburst. She puts her hands over her mouth and blushes deeply.

'Sorry! My Inner self was supposed to say that!'

Kurumu rolls her eyes.

'It doesn't matter, now you won't be in my way! I can split your youki and defeat you easily, claiming Tsukune for my own!'

The succubuss laughed and held the mirror out at the Mokas. The closed their eyes, awaiting the bright flash of light to engulf their bodies.

……………

………………

……………………

……………………………

Nothing.

'Huh?'

Kurumu turns the mirror around to face her and shakes it.

'No! Work!'

She shrieked. Kurumu gulped and looked up to the Mokas who now stood glaring down at her. Mizore turned to Kokoa and Yukari.

'We should go get some first aid kits.'

The yukia onna calmly stated. Kokoa and Yukari nervously nodded and followed Mizore out of the dorms. Kurumu watched as the other three wisely left.

'W-wait! You can't leave me here with Moka!'

Kurumu called out, but was silenced when she felt both Mokas youki flare out.

Doing as she was told, Ruby made her way out of the dorm to find Tsukune. The witch was startled when she bumped into Tsukune as she turned the corner.

'Ruby-san?'

Tsukune called in surprise. Ruby looked up to see Tsukune was holding a gauze over his neck and holding a first aid kit in his hands.

'Tsukune-san! What are you doing here? With that?'

She asked in surprise. She had thought he 'escaped' from the Mokas but it clearly was a simple case of kapu. Tsukune chuckled.

'Moka-san bit a little too hard, and I was getting the first aid kit because The girls are going to be all scratched up after having their argument, are they done?'

He asked with concern, feeling he may have been too late. Suddenly Kurumu's ear-piercing scream is heard followed by a wall collapsing.

'Sounds like it…'

Ruby and Tsukune said in unison. The two went back into the dorms to see Kurumu collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Shattered to pices on the ground by her was the Ririsu mirror. Mizore and Yukari were already tending to her wounds.

'I guess we won't be needing my first aid kit.'

Tsukune chuckled. Inner Moka turned around in shock.

'Tsukune!'

Her cool voice called. Her Outer shell was able to hear a hint of concern in her Inner self's voice, and found it…cute. Inner Moka grabbed Tsukune's head and thrusted his face against her breasts.

'Where were you?!'

She demanded, clawing her nails against his scalp.

'Itai! Moka-san! It hurts!'

Tsukune wriggled a bit from the pain. Inner Moka got the hint and released him. Tsukune blushed and smiled.

"Sorry if I made you worry.'

He said. Inner Moka scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. Outer Moka smiled and looked to Ruby.

'We're sorry if we broke the mirror…I didn't think things would get so exciting.'

The pink-haired Moka said with a slight frown. Ruby smiled and shook her head.

'Don't worry. I get the feeling no one will be able to repair the Ririsu Mirror and it will disappear from everyone's mind after a while.'

The witch said with confidence, glancing up to the second floor of the dorms. Outer Moka glanced up as well. Standing there was Board Chairman, holding the repaired Ririsu mirror. He grinned and walked off. Moka smiled and nodded to Ruby.

'I think so too.'

She said with a giggle.

_The next day, everything seemed back to normal. The girls would fight, argue and laugh together just as they always have, but I was no longer the center of their fights. Moka has already won that fight and it won't be questioned anytime soon._

'_Want to see me crush it between my legs?'_

_Inner Moka grinned. The girls fell into a fit of laughter when Outer Moka blushed and stammered out excuses._

'_Wait…wait! You can't! Tsukune won't like that! It's embarrassing! Don't do that in public!'_

_She spouted out abashedly._

_Like I said, back to normal, and I wouldn't have it any other way, although…_

'Moka-san! I can't breathe!'


	13. Was it 13 Years or 13 Hours?

**Chapter 13: Was it 13 Years or 13 Hours?**

It wasn't a particularly unpleasant way to sleep, but it also wasn't wholly pleasant. Aono Tsukune, a young man of now sixteen years of age, has found himself in the midst of every teenage boy's dream, or perhaps every mother's nightmare?

He awoke the morning after the incident of nearly being suffocated by Inner Moka's _inner_ thighs. To say the least it was humiliating but Moka seemed to enjoy showing Tsukune off. It was indeed a sinfully prideful pleasure for her. Kurumu was still rather upset about her loss and swore to get even with Moka. The two girl's rivalry would never see an end it seemed, as things only became more complicated. The succubus regrets not having defeated the two when she had the chance. She had to just go and say she preferred to beat Moka in a fair fight, but how is fighting two Mokas fair!? How is Inner Moka fair? Period!

But Karma has a way of evening out wins and losses to balance out the cosmic law out there, at least from Kurumu's point of view that's how it was.

Perhaps it was every normal teenage male's dream, and every mother's nightmare, but right now it was Tsukune's bane, for he found himself roused from his sleep by a coincidentally arousing view of a pair of very unconventional pillows. To the left is his head he could only guess that it was Inner Moka. (Did the barriers even work or was it just rumor to keep everyone in their own dorms?) Now far be it for him to say he could tell from the size and softness, but honestly he couldn't tell, nor did he have the mental capacity right now to try. Now he assumed it was Inner Moka because her legs were, quite forcefully, wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer than natural comfort allowed. Outer Moka laid to his left. He could tell because he could hear her sleepy murmurs of 'Can I have some Tsukune?' He groaned. Even in her sleep that's all she wanted! Now you would think Outer Moka would not do the unthinkable in her sleep, but when Tsukune, in exasperation, murmurs a response of 'Why not?' and Outer Moka would simply giggle and roll over.

'Kapuchuu!'

She sighed softly when she bit into Tsukune's neck. Tsukune screamed out, causing Inner Moka to sit up in a panic, which inadvertently caused her to straddle his chest. She looked around, obviously not fully awake, but was alert enough to spring into action. When her mind settled, and slowly woke from its drowsy haze she looks down at Tsukune. Her outer self seems to have taken the liberty of ordering breakfast. Moka raised thin, silver brow.

'No…'

Tsukune whined out, but it was too late!

'Kapuchuu!'

* * *

'Oh don't whine it was only a little snack.'

Inner Moka offered. They had gotten dressed and made their way to school via their usual walk. Tsukune had an impressive bandage wrapped around his neck. He rubbed at the sore area.

'Twice, Moka-san!'

He whined. Outer Moka walked by his side.

'I'm sorry Tsukune! I was still asleep, and you smelled so sweet!'

She blushed deeply, sighing at the memory.

'Twice, Moka-san!'

He cried out to Outer Moka who bowed her head, apologizing. Inner Moka scoffed and turned her head from the two, turning back to watch where she was walking. Standing down the road was Kurumu. The succubus' arms were crossed over her large chest, her tiny yellow sweater barely able to contain the twins. She had her violet eyes narrowed and head lifted in an intimidating fashion. Inner Moka grinned at the sight.

'Sore loser much.'

Inner Moka jeered as she passed the tiny, blue-haired succubus. Kurumu didn't make a motion once.

'We'll see.'

She scoffed as Inner Moka passed her. Inner Moka blinked her ruby eyes and looked back to the petite Kurumu. Her nonchalant reaction caught the vampire by surprise. She was sure that would rile up the succubus and annoy her to no end. Inner Moka scoffed and continued walking, Tsukune and her Outer self following close behind.

'Ohayo Kurumu-chan.'

Tsukune said with a smile.

'O-ohayo Kurumu.'

Outer Moka said nervously and bowed her head. She was afraid that Kurumu was still mad with her Inner self for the trouble she had caused, but Kurumu didn't look at all bothered as she happily skipped toward them.

'Ohayo! And Ohayo Tsukune-kun~'

Kurumu winked at him causing him to blush and look away, rubbing the back of his head. The succubus settled herself to walk on Tsukune's right side since the pink-haired Moka was on his left. Inner Moka was walking a few feet ahead of them, glaring at Kurumu from over her shoulder. Kurumu pretended not to notice her at all.

'Tsukune, I was wondering something and was hoping you could answer me.'

The succubus said hopefully, cutely lowering her head and looking up to him with her best, and most innocent expression. Tsukune smiled and nodded to his friend.

'Sure, what is it?'

He asked, not seeming the least bit bothered. Outer Moka looked over his shoulder in bubbling curiosity. Ahead Inner Moka was about to turn and growl at Kurumu for ignoring her. How dare she flaunt such an obvious challenge?!

'Onee-sama!!'

Moka cursed out and turned, only to be tackled to the ground by a _very _affectionate Kokoa. Kou fluttered above head laughing happily at his master's skillful glomp! Tsukune chuckled at the sight, and was about to call to see if she was alright but Kurumu suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

'Ne Tsukune?'

He looked over to her curiously.

'How long is it, if you break a mirror, was it thirteen hours bad luck or thirteen years?'

The succubus questioned. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, not really sure.

'Isn't that a western superstition? I'm really not sure. Gomen Kurumu.'

He apologized. Kurumu feigned a frown and looked to the pink haired Moka with an expectant smile.

'Moka! Your family is from the West! Do you know?'

Moka looked up, placing her finger to her chin.

'Well certainly not _hours._ It was thirteen years of bad luck.'

She said knowledgeably. Kurumu stood back and frowned. She had stopped walking and put her index finger to her lip sadly. Tsukune and Outer Moka stop just inches from the arguing Inner Moka and Kokoa.

'Let go Kokoa! Don't touch me there!'

Inner Moka yelled out, her face a light pink, and her fist punching her baby sister's head repeatedly.

'But Onee-sama is so sooooft!'

Kokoa squealed, rubbing her face against Moka's breasts.

'Well Kokoa and Moka broke that cursed Mirror didn't they? That means they'll be cursed with years of bad luck.'

Kurumu noted. Outer Moka jumped and put her hands to her mouth.

'Y-you mean…'

Kokoa and Moka paused their fighting. Kokoa stood with Kou, who had transformed into his Hammer form at his master's command. He was held over Moka's head threateningly. Inner Moka stood with her leg, literally inches, from Kokoa's face.

'What?'

They both questioned. Kurumu looked to them.

'How can you call yourself Western youkai and not even know the curses? If you break a mirror you get thirteen years of bad luck.'

Kurumu noted haughtily. Kokoa's eyes widen at the implication.

'N-no way! I only broke it 'cause o-onee-sama told me to!'

Moka blinked at her sibling's rapid betrayal and let her kick land, sending the red-head into a growth of bushes on the side of the road.

'I didn't break the mirror, why would it concern me?'

The silver-haired vixen asked calmly, straightening herself up and smoothing out her skirt.

'Because you told her to.'

Mizore's voice came from behind a nearby tree trunk. The entire group, save for Inner Moka, visibly shivered, though Inner Moka felt the chill run down her spine regardless.

'O-ohyao Mizore-chan.'

Tsukune nervously offered. Mizore blushed and nodded her head, stepping from her hiding spot.

'How long were you there?'

Inner Moka snapped, but the yuki onna pressed her fingers together and looked to the ground, a brighter blush painting her pale cheeks.

'Even if only Kokoa broke the mirror, you told her. It is a reciprocated cursing.'

The yuki onna answered, ignoring Moka's previous question.

'You have to be kidding? There are no such things as curses.'

Inner Moka snarled out, crossing her arms under her chest, holding up her head. She had her usual annoyed scowl and glared at them with her ruby eyes.

'A-are you sure?'

Her Outer self worried, chuckling nervously. The pink haired Moka nervously brushed back a strand of pink hair from her emerald eyes.

'Of course there isn't!'

Inner Moka declared as Kokoa walked out of the bushes, rubbing her head. Kou reformed to his bat shape and fluttered over Kokoa's head, pulling out the leave and branches in his master's bright red hair. Kokoa's bright green eyes widen as she stands behind Inner Moka.

'There are only coincidences and accidents! Curses only work if the person believes they will, and I definitely don't believe in some silly superstition created by a person afraid of cleaning up a little broken glass.'

Inner Moka scoffed, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

'O-onee-sama…'

Kokoa said, staring at Inner Moka's back, a deep blush appearing on her face.

'What Kokoa? Didn't I already show you your place?'

She turned, glaring down at the red-head. Tsukune's eyes widen and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he falls faint, pushed back by the excessive spurt of blood from his nose. The other three girls stood there staring, red-faced.

'Ohayo desu!'

Yukari giggled as she walked up behind the group. She blinked and looked to Inner Moka.

'Moka-san! There's a big hole in your underwear desu!'

Yukari blurted out, causing the pale vampire to fall even paler. She stood up straight and pulled her skirt down, holding it in place with her hands. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at the group. Every face was bright red and blushing. Yukari and Mizore giggled, turning their heads away. Kokoa was desperately trying to wipe her nose bleed away.

'S-shut…I'll show you all your place!'

She snarled out, racing off toward school. Her Outer self blinked and looked to Kokoa.

'Kokoa go get a spare pair from our room!'

Outer Moka pleaded, racing off after her Inner self.

'H-hai onee-chan.'

She held her arm to her nose and ran toward the dorms. Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu helped Tsukune to his feet and walked the rest of the way to class, before they missed homeroom.


	14. Wet Paint

**Chapter 14: Wet Paint**

Inner Moka growled in a fury as she stood in one of the stalls to the girl's bathroom. Her Outer self stood outside fidgeting.

'M-maybe we should apologize for breaking the mirror…'

The pink-haired Moka pleased. She wasn't sure if the cursed reached to her, but with the way her Inner self pulled her around it was possible. Inner Moka scowled as she removed the torn underwear and held it up, glaring at the hole.

'Don't be so easily fooled. It was likely caused when I kicked Kokoa. I pulled that kick too high.'

Inner Moka mused, tilting her head slightly at the tear. It was clearly torn from stretching. She sighed, making a mental note to get underwear that better fit, instead of just using her Outer self's, although Tsukune's reaction was more than interesting. Outer Moka stood by the bathroom stall and gripped her hands around her Rosary and looked to Inner Moka's stall nervously. She blinked her emerald eyes when the stall door opened slightly.

'Where's Kokoa?'

Inner Moka questioned, snapping the torn garments in her Outer self's face. Outer Moka squeaked out and tossed the shredded white cloth into the nearby receptacle.

'Onee-sama!'

Kokoa called out, as she kicked the bathroom door open. The grinning red head stepped into the bathroom holding out the spare pair of white panties. Kou was sitting on her shoulder grinning. Inner Moka peeked her head out of the stall to glare at her younger sister.

'Baka, what are you doing walking around with those in view, and why is Koumori in here? He's a boy!'

Inner Moka hissed out, slamming the stall closed as she reached out to Outer Moka. Her Outer self handed her the panties and Inner Moka all but snatched them from her hands.

'K-kokoa-chan! You can't bring Kou in here!'

Outer Moka said in a panic. Kokoa blinked and looked to Kou, who looked up at her with his cutely innocent black eyes. The bathroom door slammed closed, with Kou flying on the opposite side.

'Kokoa-sama!'

The bat sadly cried. There was a bang from the inside of the door.

'Don't be a pervert Kou-chan!'

Kokoa yelled from the other side of the door. Kou frowns and waits, dejected he has lost his chance yet again. Inside Kokoa and Outer Moka wait outside of the stall for Inner Moka. The green stall door opens and a relaxed looking Inner Moka steps out. She brushes back her hair and goes over to the mirrors, fixing her hair. Inner Moka became annoyed as she could see her Outer self and sister starting at her through the mirror.

'What?'

She responded in annoyance, only glancing at the two's reflection. Kokoa nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she looked to the floor. She bit her lower lip, trying to think of her words.

'Are you positive there's no curse Onee-sama?'

The red-head voiced, Outer Moka nodding frantically at the question that was fluttering in her mind as well. Inner Moka hands stop brushing back the irritating strand of hair that just refused to fall into place. She glanced up at the two girl's reflections, her eyes narrowing slightly in a glare.

'Don't be stupid. That succubus was trying to make you nervous.'

The silver-haired Moka scoffed and turned to them, folding her arms under her chest. Her red eyes glance over to her reflection once more.

'Besides, it's not thirteen years. It's only seven, so she doesn't even know what she is talking about. It is obvious she is just trying to frighten you.'

Inner Moka noted and motioned her hand to the two as she walked toward the bathroom door.

'Come, or we'll miss all of Homeroom.'

She commanded as she walked out, the two girls in tow. When Inner and Outer Moka entered class, all heads snap up to meet the two vampires. Nekonome-sensei paused in her speaking and looked over to them. There was a chilling feeling floating in the air, but the silver-haired Moka ignored it, as her eyes have found exactly who she wanted, and his eyes caught hers. The silver-haired vampire chuckles and brushes back her head, walking toward the back of the classroom. Outer Moka takes the seat beside her old desk, which Inner Moka now has claimed for herself.

Inner Moka walked to her desk and brushed her hand through Tsukune's black hair, reveling in his shiver as she seated herself behind his desk. His scent was intoxicating to the vampire. Though Inner Moka's expression seemed blank and bored, she was dreamily imaging Tsukune and them taking a trip to the beach, Tsukune in nothing but a pair of swimming speedos.

While the vampire stared off in distraction, Kurumu glanced in her direction. Outer Moka looked up and to Kurumu, who smiled and mouthed to the Outer Moka about borrowing an eraser. The pink haired Moka smiled and nodded. She was happy to see her friend wasn't mad at her and bent down to reach in her book bag, which gave the succubus a clear view of Inner Moka. For a moment Inner Moka felt eyes upon her (aside from the fearful gazes of the student body). The vampire glances over to catch Kurumu's violet eyes in her own. The vampire narrowed her eyes in irritation. She had lost her train of thought.

She pouted and stared at the back of Tsukune's head. She was all bothered now. She glanced over to the clock. It was almost time for a break. She grinned to herself.

Soon the bell rang and it was time for a break. Tsukune walked with Outer Moka and the other girls out of class. They idly talked about the upcoming test. Tsukune was sure he was going to fail.

'Just hope your GPA doesn't become like Kurumu-san's desu.'

The witch giggled. Kurumu growled and punched her fists to either side of her head and twisted them in a power noogie.

'What was that?!'

The succubus huffed. The others laughed out.

'Tsukune.'

Inner Moka's voice called, causing him, and the others to turn to face her. Mizore and Yukari narrowed their eyes enviously at Inner Moka. The silver-haired temptress looked to Kurumu, who didn't seem to be paying attention. The blue-haired succubus looked to Outer Moka and frowned.

'Ne Moka, can I borrow your notes? You always write them so clearly.'

The pink-haired Moka smiled and held out her hand.

'Sure Kurumu, they're on my desk.'

Kurumu glanced to Inner Moka for a split second and took Outer Moka's hand. The two girls went into the class to fetch the notes. It was starting to ride on Inner Moka's nerve: how easily Kurumu ignored her. She wouldn't even glare back! What was the point of flaunting your power if the only rival you had ignored you?! It irked Inner Moka to no end!!

'Tsukune, I need to talk to you privately a moment.'

The vampire motioned her finger and turned, walking down the hall. Tsukune looked back to Yukari and Mizore who simply shrugged. Tsukune sighed and turned to follow the silver-haired woman. Yukari and Mizore looked to each other, raising curious brows.

'Onee-sama!'

Kokoa called, running up to Mizore and Yukari. She stopped and glared at the two, putting hr hands to her waist.

'Where's Onee-sama?!'

She growled out in irritation. The two youkai pointed down the hall.

'She went with Tsukune.'

Mizore calmly stated.

'For _private _talk desu.'

Yukari nodded. Kokoa's eyes widen in horror at the implication.

'How dare he! He won't lay a hand on my innocent Onee-sama!!'

Kokoa raced off down the hall, Kou hot on her trail.

'Wait for me Kokoa-sama, dechuuu!'

The bat struggled to keep up with the speedy youkai. Mizore and Yukari looked to each other and shrugged, wonder what got Kokoa so hyper.

Down the hall Moka pushed Tsukune into a flight of stairs that was sectioned off. She chuckled and pressed Tsukune against the wall, pulling her leg over his hip.

'M-moka-san? I thought y-you wanted to talk?'

He stammered, looking for a way out, but Moka had pressed her hands to either side of his head, only leaving him two places to look, and the second place was not a good idea if he wanted to stay alive. Inner Moka pursed her lips and nodded.

'Us.'

She responded.

'Us?'

Tsukune nervously chuckled. Inner Moka nodded and pressed herself closer to his body.

'I have been thinking about you, and me.'

She clarified. Tsukune didn't like where this was going, although he didn't mind Moka's closeness, the look in her eye was a cross between two different kinds of _hungry, _both of which he rather would avoid in a sectioned off stairwell. Inner Moka's silver hair curtains around Tsukune as she pressed her forehead to his.

'I…'

Tsukune tried to speak but his mouth fell open at the sight of her lips so close.

'Onee-sama!'

Kokoa yelled out, interrupting the moment. Moka cursed under her breathe and glared over to her sister.

'Tsukune what are you doing to Onee-sama!?'

The tiny vampire shrieked, pointing accusingly to Tsukune.

'M-me?! I'm the one pinned to a wall!'

Tsukune argued back.

'Tsukune?'

The three hard Outer Moka call as she and the other girls peered around the corner. Kokoa grabbed Kou and squeezed the bat, who cried out and transformed into a Rapier. Kokoa stood in a ready stance nad held out the sword.

'Than what is that all over Onee-sama!?'

Inner Moka blinked, as did Tsukune. They both look up and the silver-haired Moka pulls her hands off the wall with slight difficulty, as if t here was something sticky and wet there. She looks to her hands, they're green. Tsukune leans off the wall. It was paint! His school jacket was a similar color so it wouldn't have shown, but the section of wall Tsukune was leaning on was dry.

'This area's closed off for painting.'

Kurumu noted, pointing to a Wet Paint sign in the corner. Outer Moka gasped out in shock. The other girls tried to hold in giggles.

'Onee-sama how dare they get you dirty!'

Kokoa cried out.

'Even the ends of your hair got painted it looks like desu.'

Yukari noted after Kurumu motioned to the ends of Moka's silver strands, which nearly reached the floor. Inner Moka's eyes widen as she fully pulls from Tsukune, grabbing the end of her hair. Her hands were still sticky with the wet paint though and she ended up covering her hair more. She growled: a deep, rolling growl that caused the others to back away from her.

Inner Moka spent the rest of the night in the dorms washing out her hair with the help of Outer Moka and Yukari. Standing outside in the hall was Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu and Tsukune. There were a few other students that listened on as occasional screams and curses blared across the hall, and loud banging noises from Inner Moka.

'I hope she's okay…'

Tsukune chuckled. Kokoa was nervously biting her nails.

'Kokoa-chan?'

Tsukune looked to the vampire.

'It's only gunna get worse and worse! First Onee-sama's precious hair, I'll be next!!!'

The vampire panicked and backed up from the group. She turned and ran off with Kou close behind. Tsukune and the other two girls chuckled nervously at Kokoa's over reaction.

'Are they really cursed, or…? I mean Inner Moka-san says there are no such things as curses, you don't think…?'

Tsukune asked, looking to Mizore and Kurumu, who nod.

'Curses are very real and dangerous for those around them. Maybe we should get next to Kokoa and Moka.'

The yuki onna suggested. Kurumu shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

'We can't leave them to get hurt though, besides I think only Western curses work on Westerners, so we should be okay.'

The succubus suggested. Tsukune and Mizore nodded, agreeing to the logical response.

'We'll just have to be careful.'

Tsukune said, flinching when Moka cursed out again and he heard the sounds of porcelain shattering.


	15. Gum Shoe

**Chapter 15: Gum Shoe**

Inner Moka was irate, to say the least. She had spent most of the evening washing her hair, and because of it she had to stay up most of the night doing both her and her Outer self's homework while Outer Moka blew dry and brushed her silver-hair back to shining perfection. Inner Moka tapped her mechanical pencil against her notebook as she sat up against her desk. The whirr of the hair blower kept her mind of the constantly invading thoughts of destruction, in turn for concentrating on this irritating English homework. The hum of the hair blower died down and Inner Moka lifts a brow as her Outer self begins to brush out her hair. It was at least relaxing.

Outer Moka pauses with her ministrations and looks up to her Inner self.

'Maybe…'

Outer Moka began, only to lose her nerve when she hears her Inner self break the mechanical pencil in half after she pressed her thumb down in annoyance.

There were no such things as curses! She was just too busy trying to relieve her hormonal stresses on Tsukune to go and pay attention to arbitrary signs floating around the school grounds. Inner Moka sighed and stood from her spot. Her Outer self and her were already dressed in their pajamas. Pink-haired Moka wore her favorite pink pair and the silver haired Moka settled with the white pair for tonight. The two girls climbed into bed, first Inner Moka than Outer. After a bit of shuffling they finally settled, facing each other. There was a moment of silence as the calls of crows could be heard outside.

'I wish Tsukune was with us…it's always warmer.'

Outer Moka murmured, cheeks blushing. Inner Moka sighed and reached over to turn off the light on their desk.

'I agree.'

The snuggled together and were soon sound asleep. The next day the pair reluctantly got out of bed and readied for school. Tsukune and the others were already out on the path waiting for them.

'Moka-san!'

Yukari giggled and ran over to them. Koko a looked up and ran over.

'Onee-sama!!'

Kokoa was quick to shove Yukari out of the way and hug Inner Moka.

'Oh Onee-sama always so perky in the morning!'

The red-head sighed, rubbing her face in her sister's chest. Moka blushed and growled out. After a one way trip through a tree the Mokas walked up to the group and greeted them warmly (at least Outer Moka greeted them, Inner Moka just stood there glaring).

'Oh, Moka!'

Kurumu called reaching into her bag and handing Outer Moka her notebook. The succubus smiled.

'Thanks for letting me borrow them!'

The blue-haired girl smiled. Moka blushed and nodded.

'I'm glad they helped.'

Pink-haired Moka responded cheerily. Yukair chuckled and stroked her cheek thoughtfully.

'You know I could have easily tutored you desu.'

Yukari boasted. The succubus glared down at the witch and huffed.

'I didn't understand anythingg last time you tutored me, no way!'

Tsukune laughed out and runned the back of his head. Mizore watched them from the distance, stalking from behind a tree. The yuki onna glances up and looks off toward the bushes as they rustle. Kokoa groans in pain and crawls out covered in papers and leaves.

'Onee-sama wait!'

The red-head cried out pushing to her feet. The others were already walking toward the school.

'Kokoa-sama, wait, dechuu!'

Kou called out, racing after his master. The yuki onna tilted her head and followed them. Class was pretty normal that day. The class cowered in fear to the presence of the vampire and the girls would argue and huff at each other for petty things like where to sit for lunch and what was better to order for lunch.

Eventualyl they had made their way to the lunchroom and picked a bench near the windows.

'ne Tsukune, you really like ramen don't you?'

Outer Moka looked over to him as he contently slurped up the boiled egg. It was always the first part of the ramen he ate. To Tsukune's left sat Outer Moka, and to his right Inner Moka, who was leaned forward with a fighting magazine, sipping a can of tomato juice. Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu sat opposite of them eating their lunches.

'Haha…y-yeah. It reminds me of home I guess. I miss my mom's ramen.'

Tsukune chuckled nervously. Inner Moka glances to Tsukune, not bothering to turn her head. She listened to the white noise of the girl's conversations about lunch but was just too interested in Tsukune's interaction with her Outer self. She idly mused that one day they could eat ramen together, in private, under the light of a full moon.

Before the silver-haired woman could fall any deeper into her darkening thoughts a large male figure walked up to their bench.

"Are you Akashiya Moka?"

He asked with a dark chuckle. Inner Moka sighed and looked up to the large, grinning male who cracked his knuckles in preparation for a fight. The others seemed nervous, except for Kurumu and Mizore (Mizore was too busy nibbling at the crust of her sandwich to look up).

'Come on, we're eating.'

The succubus groaned. Inner Moka stood up and threw back her silver locks confidently.

'I'll deal with this idiot quickly so we don't waste lunch.'

She spoke confidently.

'B-be careful.'

Tsukune chuckled, more worried for school property than anything.

'Onee-sama!!!'

Kokoa's voice rang through the lunchroom causing all heads to turn toward the door where the young vampire stood, with Morning Star Kou over her should, smiling brightly, waving lovingly at her sister.

'I'm gunna get you~'

She cooed, causing everyone, including Inner Moka, to shiver.

'Calling for reinforcements?'

The young male youkai said in annoyance. There was the resounding c lap of facepalms as Kokoa began to charge.

'Onee-sama!!!'

Kokoa laughed manically as she raced toward her sister. Inner moka sidestepped, allowing her sister to crash into the massive male. The youkai was hurled across the cafeteria into the kitchen, landing in a tub of chili. The others just continued to eat, pretending they didn't know the crazy red head. Kokoa lay flat on her back, groaning. Moka steps toward her and looks down.

'Weak.'

The silver-haired woman remarked. She was about to turn and sit down but there was something sticky under her shoe.

'Hn?'

She looks down and lifts her foot, Kokoa shrieks in pain.

'Ow, ow, ow, Onee-sama you're stepping on my hair.'

The girls and Tsukune sat up and looked down at Kokoa. Kou poofed back into his bat form and fluttered around his master.

'Gum.'

Mizore stated. They blinked and looked to Kokoa. Inner Moka moves her foot, yanking gum that apparently was in Kokoa's hair. When Inner Moka stepped near her she must of stepped on her pigtail, where it had been lodged, and smooshed it more than it already was. Inner Moka pulled her foot away and looked to her shoe, lifting it slightly. Tsukune reached over and pulled the small wad of gum from her sole.

Kokoa sits up and brushes her pigtail.

'Is there anymore in there?'

The red-head asked. They blink and Outer Moka stammers out.

'N-no…'

Kokoa stood and tried to pull her pigtail into her eye view.

'How bad is it?!'

Kokoa's green eyes widen when she sees the tangled mess of sweet bubblegum in her beautiful red hair. She screams.

'How did I get gum in my hair?!'

The vampire panicked while the girls tried to sit her still and examine the mess.

'Kick.'

Mizore noted. They looked to the yuki onna, who explained further.

'This morning, Moka kicked Kokoa into the trash. I saw the gum in her hair.'

She noted.

'And you didn't say anything!?'

The red-head shrieked.

'You didn't ask.'

Mizore noted truthfully. They group sighed, and Kokoa begins to scream, cry and yell.

'Kokoa-sama, don't worry dechu!'

Kou tried to urge her, but there would be none of that as the vampire freaked out.

'Get it out, get it out!! Onee-sama! Onee-chan!!!'

There was silence among the girls. Tsukune sat down and sighed. He knew what was coming. Kokoa looked to him, a look of pure panic in her eyes.

'Kokoa…'

Silver haired Moka began.

'We may have to cut it out.'

'**NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!'**


	16. Maneki Neko

**Chapter 16: Maneki Neko**

It wasn't easy getting Kokoa to sit still for her treatment. She had to be bound to her chair with chains just to keep her body still enough so Inner Moka could hold her in a headlock while the girls worked the gum out of the frantic vampire's red hair. The next day Kokoa solemnly followed the group in silence. Tsukune felt a little bad about the situation, even though he had nothing to do with it. He looks back to Kokoa as he's practically drug along by his arms by Inner and Outer Moka, the other girls standing around him, talking. Koumori sat Yukari's witch's hat and sadly watched his master. Kokoa hadn't wanted Kou near her after the incident, which made everyone worry all the more.

They didn't understand that Moka and Kokoa prided themselves on their beauty and their hair was simply part of it. Tsukune looked back to the young red-headed and stopped.

'Tsukune?'

Outer Moka turned to him in question, tilting her head in worry.

'Gomen Moka-san, I'll be right back, just keep walking.'

He said with a warm smile, turning to walk to the back of the group. The girls stopped their conversation as Tsukune passed by, each giving him a look of worry. Inner Moka furrowed her thin brows and crossed her arms over her chest. She did love Tsukune's kindness but sometiems he needed to learn when enough was enough. She always felt jealous when he would talk to someone else with the gentle voice he talked to her with, and made her feel as if maybe his affections for her were just his nature.

The other girls were worried with what they knew Tsukune would try and do. Kokoa was crestfallen having been forced to have her beautiful red hair cut. To keep it from looking strange she had to wear her long hair down, which currently went down to her shoulder blades. It was styled in a way so the odd cuts didn't show. She now had bangs that curved over the frame of her face and the very end of her hair was tied back in a tail with a red ribbon. She held her book bag in front of her as she walked, just half listening to everyone speaking.

Before anyone could speak up to Tsukune's insanity he was right at Kokoa's side. He stopped and glanced over to the young girl. Inner Moka glared at him with her red eyes. She wanted now, more than ever to show Kokoa her place, but she knew it wasn't Kokoa's fault, but still couldn't help but _be _angry at her for it.

'You know Kokoa-chan you look a lot like Moka-sn with your hair down.'

He grinned looking down at the young girl. Kokoa blinked and looked up to Tsukune, finally registering his proximity. He smiled and kept walking ahead to walk beside the girls again. Kokoa slowed to a stop and looked up to Tsukune. She was about to open her mouth to speak to him and took a step forward, but saw something rustle in the bushes next to her. Suddenly a black-looking tabby cat with a cropped left ear darts out of the bushes across Kokoa into the gravel path and dives down on the other side of the hill.

Before she realized she stepped on the path the black cat just raced by. She immediately froze in place. The group stopped and turned, realizing Kokoa had stopped.

'Kokoa-chan?'

Tsukune called.

'A cat…'

She murmured. They were confused by her behavior and looked to each other with baffled expressions than back to Kokoa.

'A b-black c-cat just crossed my path…'

Kokoa gasped out. Outer Moka's emerald eyes widen and she looks to her Inner self. Inner Moka growls and pushes past the group to Kokoa. Inner Moka stopped over to her baby sister and grabbed her by her arm, lifting the red-head slightly off the ground.

'N-no Onee-sama!'

The vampire cried. Kou flew off Yukari's hat and fluttered over Kokoa.

'No, Moka-sama—ugh!'

Moka smacked Kou away and put her face close to Kokoa's.

'There are no such things as curses. A black cat crossing your path will not kill you! You're a vampire! How can you believe in such stupid superstitions?!'

The group watched as the silver-haired vampire scolded her sister. The others turn to Outer Moka curiously.

'What does she mean a cat crossing your path?'

Kurumu asked curiously. Outer Moka shook nervously.

'I-it is believed t-that black cats can shape shift into scary shadow-like monsters and hide doing evil things when you're not looking. If you cross the path of one it is said they could hide in your shadow and cause you bad luck for many years. Most people would die before they ever find out…'

The pink-haired vampire was clinging to Tsukune at this point. She was so frightend…

'Kapuchu!'

She bit into his neck for comfort.

'Gah Moka-san! That's not right!'

He screamed out. The girls looked to Kokoa as Moka tried to pull her from the spot the tiny vampire has anchored herself to.

'I think that one is silly desu! Cat's can't be dangerous!'

Yukari noted, seeing as she is a witch, cats usually being their favorite pets because they were some of the better familiars to mimic as they could see well at night and were agile. Outer Moka drained Tsukuen while the girls deliberated. Mizore crossed her arms and sighed.

'I never heard of a cat being unlucky…'

The yuki onna turned to Moka and Tsukune. Tsukuen was on the floor, unconscious and pink-haired Moka blushed and looked to Mizore.

'Really?'

She said with a relieved sigh. Kurumu nodded.

'Well black cats are lucky for some cultures right?'

Kurumu thought, looking to Moka, who seemed to be full of hope. Kurumu frowned and looked to Inner Moka as she pried Kokoa from the rock she desperately clung to.

'But it is for Western Youkai, isn't it?'

Kurumu asked sadly. Outer Moka began to shake in fear for her Inner self and sister.

'Kokoa Shuzen, you let- go- now!!'

Inner Moka roared, finally pulling her sister free and forcing her to cross the path.

'I will not be late to class because of your cowardice!'

Inner Moka snarled out, gripping the collar of Kokoa's shirt, dragging her toward the others.

'Nooo! Onee-sama!'

Kokoa yelled out, continuing to struggle. Kurumu and Mizore helped Tsukune to his feet while Outer Moka was still petrified. Tsukune groans and opens his eyes, looking to Inner Moka and Kokoa. He hears a strange sound over their screaming. He rubs his head, looking up.

'Moka-san!'

Tsukune called in panic. Silver haired Moka looks up suddenly, wondering why he was calling her with such distress, but before they could warn her, out from the trees above them, a branch snapped and fell toward the two sisters. Inner Moka quickly moved out the way, the heavy branch landing on Kokoa, but the leafed section of the branch twisted, throwing up the back of Inner Moka's skirt.

Today they were white lace.

Inner Moka's eyes widen and she blushes deeply. Kokoa, having been on her back beneath Moka sees the frilly underwear and covers her nose as it spurts out, in similarity to Tsukune's forcing the young man to black out yet again from the lack of blood going to his head.

Down the hill Ruby was walking around, seeming rather worried.

'Jimu? Jimu?'

She called out with a frown. She stood on the hill by the river with her favorite crow apron over her chest.

_Nyao~!_

Ruby turned to the mewling sound and could see a black looking cat with a cropped ear race toward her. She furrowed her brows in concern. When the cat ran into the light she could see his familiar brown fur. She knelt down and held out her arms. The cat swiped at her hands and she giggled, picking him up by scooping his bottom off the ground and holding him to her chest.

'Come on now, you can't wander off out here you'll scare someone.'

She giggled as the cat bit at her hands and yowled cutely. Ruby hummed and made her way toward the school grounds.

First bell rang and the last into the room was Inner and Outer Moka. They were given a tardy, blemishing their perfect record, but that wasn't what had sent the vampire deeper into her already bad mood.

Inner Moka received detention for threatening a teacher who happened to issue the tardy. Inner Moka fumed and stormed to her seat, a shivering Nekonome sensei standing at the front of class. The silver-haired Moka mutters something about having distaste for cats, which earned her the detention slip.

At the end of the day, Inner Moka was not a happy vampire and the school has to take precaution seeing as her flaring temper cold cause another emergency shutdown of the school due to structural collapse…

(A/N: Maneki Neko is the Cat of Fortune in Japan.)


	17. The Crow in the Evening

**Chapter 17: The Crow in the Evening**

Tsukune had walked the girls to their dorms and bid them good night for the evening. Inner Moka was in detention, although not willingly. The silver-haired vampire refused to stay behind, but not wanting to see her get into anymore trouble Tsukune begged her and promised he would willingly walk them to their dorms and stay up all night with them if she just stopped causing trouble. The silver-haired Moka felt her face get warm at the offer. Tsukune never offered himself to her. It made her feel rather giddy with control. She agreed, but only if her Outer self stayed as well. Tsukune chuckled and left the girls to their own devices, tuning out the argument started by Yukari and Kurumu that usually ended up with them forcibly groping each other. The young man turned and made his way back to campus. By the time he would get there, Moka's detention would be over.

In the classroom Inner Moka sat in her seat, with Nekonome at her podium, grading papers. The happy-go-lucky nekomusu hummed lightly and waved her tail. Moka suspected that she has forgotten the reason to her detention…but no matter. Tsukune had offered himself to her. If she played her cards right he would try and seduce her finally.

Inner Moka sat in her desk and stared out of the window. It was getting a little dark, but there was still enough light to see where one was going. Her Outer self sat in the seat across from her, doing their homework, that way they would be free to spend their night with Tsukune. Outer Moka couldn't help her blush at the thought of being with him. Her pencil stopped mid script. Her Inner self raised a brow and glanced over. She chuckled and grinned slyly to her pink-haired self.

'Just imagine the implications. He had nearly seduced us that one time after Kuyou's defeat…'

Outer Moka's blushed deepened at her Inner self's words. Silver-haired Moka pulled her hair from her eyes and leaned over, whispering.

'He'll be in our rooms, at night, and conscious. I can pin him beneath my legs while you…'

She let the sentence hang. Outer Moka's entire face was red and she dropped her pencil to the floor. Nekonome looked up at the two girls, but then turned back to her work. Although the nekomusu was supposed to be grading papers she much preferred doodling pictures of fishes on her papers.

'E-even so. W-we should stop this curse that's plaguing us.'

Outer Moka shakily said. Inner Moka sighed and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. She had enough of this curse and bad luck business.

'It was just misfortunate that our skirts are a bit small, even for me.'

Her Outer self was staring at her notebook and sighed. She knew breaking that mirror was the reason.

'You have to tell them it was your fault that Kokoa broke it…'

Her Outer self pleased. Inner Moka narrowed her eyes and slammed her hand flat on her desk, causing both Nekonome and her Outer self to jump.

'Enough!'

She hissed. Outer Moka narrowed her eyes and pushed to her feet.

'Our feelings will mean nothing if they were gained under false pretenses!'

The pink-haired Moka had enough of this. If this continued Tsukune might be hurt or even worse, just because her Inner self was too comfortable denying the obvious. Nekonome and the silver-haired Moka sat slack-jawed.

'We've unintentionally shown Tsukune private things. Kokoa's hair had to be cut, you had to dye your ends until we could work the paint out!'

Inner Moka grew bug-eyed at her accusations. She stood from her seat and flared her youki. Her outer self flinched and cowered in her presence. By this point in time Nekonome-sensei has ducked behind her pedestal.

'No matter h-how strong you act. Tsukune is more hurt by this than your pride!'

Outer Moka said with tears in her eyes. There was a soft knock at the door of the class. The three women look over and Tsukune pops his head in, chuckling.

'K-konbawa. Are you done with Moka-san Nekonome-sensei?'

Tsukune said as he stepped into the room, rubbing the back of his head.

'H-hai…nya.'

The feline teacher stammered. The pink-haired girl pouted at her Outer self.

'It's because of your pride that Tsukune won't s-seduce us.'

The pink-haired Moka turned to Tsukune and ran toward him.

'Tsukune!'

She cried out and leapt into his arms. He staggered back from the surprise and looked down to her in concern.

'M-moka-san?'

For a split second Tsukune looked to the silver-hair Moka as if in accusation and back to the pink haired Moka as she hugged him close and bit him.

'Kapuchu!'

While Tsukune flailed about in her arms Inner Moka stood there in shock. Her Outer self's words cut deeply. It was her fault Tsukune wouldn't seduce her? It was true those things that kept happening…

Not to mention that night they had to change the sheets before class. They didn't know who did it but they stayed silent about the matter and washed their sheets in the shame of it. Wetting the bed at their age, it was… And not to mention the fact they had found nearly all of their bras had been consumed by moths, leaving only one pair. She felt a little bad for her Outer half, but she needed the support more. Even this morning they couldn't find their homework, only to nearly jump out their window when one of those stupid ravens Ruby keeps as a pet was caught with the remnant shreds in its beak. It mockingly cawed at Moka and flew out of the window. The silver-haired vampire was really at her limit.

She really was cursed. And because of her pride and selfishness she might lose Tsukune when she had finally gotten him to pick her. Inenr Moka felt as if the ground was pulled from beneath her and she was rapidly falling.

'Tsukune…'

She called out, but her voice was barely above a whisper. Her vision became blurry and she felt her world collapsing. Tsukune was talking to her Outer self so happily. Was it what she was missing all this time? He looked up at hr, with horror on his face.

It was all her fault.

Inenr Moka collapsed on the ground.

'Moka-san!'

Tsukune called and ran to her side. Nekonome-sensei stood up in shock and worry.

'Oh no nya! What happened?'

The neko musu nervously walked over to the now unconscious vampire.

'Sensei! Get help!'

Tsukune called. Nekonome nodded and raced out of the room.

'Moka-san, help me!'

The boy panicked. When he gained no response from the pink haired Moka he turned to look to her, only to see that she too had collapsed. Tsukune looked down to Inner Moka.

'Hold on Moka-san!'

Tsukune called out. Inner Moka opend her mouth ad tired to call his name, but all sound died in her throat as she rasped out. Tears ran down her pale skin and Tsukune was shocked to realize they were tears. He looked over to the pink haired Moka and found her in the same condition. They were crying, as if something was terribly hurting them. Tsukune felt his heart twist.

'N-no, Moka-san, please, stay with me! You're going to be okay!'

It didn't take long for Nekonome-sensei to return with Kotsubo and Ririco. They were quick to set the emergency straight. Ririco and Nekonome picked up the pink-haired Moka while Kotsubo and Tsukune lifted Inner Moka. The four individuals carried the unconscious vampires into the infirmary.

Tsukune sat in the infirmary as Mako, the school nurse, examined the unconscious girls. It was getting darker by the minute and the worried teachers stood outside talking. Tsukuen could hear them, but he didn't want to hear the unfortunate 'may be's'. He wanted to know what happened to them. Outside, sitting on the windowsill was a raven. It cawed out, catching Tsukune and Mako's attention. Tsukune stood.

'P-please, get Ruby-san…'

He begged the ebony feathered bird. It blinked its glowing red eyes and tilted its head. With another deep warble it spread its wings and flew off.


	18. One in the Hand is Worth Two

**Chapter 18: One in the Hand is Worth Two**

The Mokas were asleep for a few hours now. It was early morning and Ruby had since heeded the call of one of her Familiars and made her way to the infirmary. They had thought the Moka's were sound asleep and soon left the room to allow them rest. They still had classes, after all. Tsukune was reluctant to leave them in a helpless state, but Ruby insisted that she would come and check on them every hour. Tsukune finally agreed and went to class. As soon as they left the room, Inner Moka opened her eyes and sat up, holding the sheets of the bed to her chest. Her silver hair fell over her face. She had heard what Ruby said.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

'_I thought they were okay as long as the Mirror wasn't used on them twice.'_

_Tsukune's panicked voice had nearly caused Inner Moka to flinch. He was worrying over her, and even though she had always wanted him to worry over her, she didn't think it would hurt this much. Maybe because it was her fault he was worrying and not just him being Tsukune._

'_Because the mirror has shattered, Moka's true selves have been split and their power is slowly being drained by the separation.'_

_Ruby calmly explained._

'_But they were fine before!'_

_Tsukune argued._

'_The mirror wasn't broken before.'_

_Ruby stayed calm while she tried to explain. She placed her hand on Tsukune's shoulder._

'_Tsukune, because they were the last ones affected by the mirror before it was shattered, the pieces that remain are slowly absorbing her power to try and repair itself. If we cannot fix it and restore her…'_

_She left her words hanging. Tsukune should know full well what happens to a youkai when they exhaust all of their youki. _

'_Listen. We don't want that to happen to Moka-san and are doing our best to repair the mirror, but without Kokoa-chan or Moka-san's cooperation, I cannot fully repair it. There is a curse on the Ririsu's Mirror, and if it is destroyed and not repaired by the destroyer within a month… I'll try and talk to Kokoa.'_

_There were no more words shared between the two._

* * *

'We have to apologize…and help them.'

Outer Moka's voice softly rang through the empty room. The silver-haired vampire looks to her Outer self who sat up and turned her way. Her emerald eyes were downcast and her face much paler than it should be. It seemed Inner Moka would have to finally come to terms with it. She was cursed, because she was too proud and stubborn to not create conflict around her. Her arrogance would not only take away her youki, the one thing that made her a vampire, but her lover, the one thing that made her feel fulfilled.

She was her own self-fulfilling prophecy. She alone, possibly completely, destroyed her own chances at having someone because she was impatient, and pushy. It reminded her of a particular succubus that she refused to think about.

'Come on. We'll fix this.'

Inner Moka pulled the sheets from her body and stood from the bed. Her Outer self nodded and followed suit.

In class, Kurumu felt a chill down her spine and immediately glared at Mizore whom she faulted. The yuki onna looked at her questioningly. The succubus sighed and looked over to Tsukune who was staring out of the window by his seat.

While the others went through the motions of class, Inner and Outer Moka made their way to the Board Chairman's office. The vampires were apprehensive. They had never really been to this part of the school, except in passing. It was a bit intimidating but the vampires had no choice, lest they lose their powers forever and their current lives. The silver-haired Moka held up her hand to knock at the door.

'_Come in.'_

Chuckled a voice, before she had even laid her fist to the wood. Outer Moka jumped and hid behind her Inner self. Inner Moka rolled her eyes and stepped into the office.

'Sir…'

The room was dark, and a man wearing white robes sat behind a large, candle-lit desk.

'_Akashiya-san. What brings you to my humble office?'_

His voice was sarcastic, and had a deep, knowing chuckle. Inner Moka brushed it off. To be honest, saving what little relationship she had already gained with Tsukune was worth ignoring an old man's flippant remarks. Though she wanted to kick his head in, but that would be inappropriate when asking for a favor, plus he had a creepy aura around him. Outer Moka stood by the silver-haired woman's side with her hands crossed in front of her and her head lowered. The Chairman grinned and held out his hand. Moka noticed around his wrist was a golden Rosary which hung from beads wrapped around his forearm, going up into his sleeve.

'I have come to take fault for destroying the Ririsu Mirror, and would like to help restore it, if I can.'

The vampire forced each word from her mouth, her hands clenching into fists so hard, that her knuckles were turning white from the pressure. Though the ruby-eyed woman's face was calm and placid, her insides were bubbling with rage. The Chairman chuckled.

'_That won't be necessary.'_

He mused, leaning over; opening a drawer he shuffled his hand around the cabinet. He took out the Ririsu Mirror and stood it on his desk. Both Moka's stood wide-eyed. Behind them they could hear the Chairman's door open, and close. Inner Moka glanced over her shoulder to see that Tsukune and the rest of the girls had gathered.

'W-what's going on here?'

Inner Moka demanded as she took a step back and glared at the Board Chairman as he stood from his seat. The older man folded his arms behind his back and grinned.

'G-gomen Moka-san.'

Tsukune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Her Outer self had run over and hid behind the young man.

'It's an intervention desu!'

The tiny witch giggled waving her arms in the air.

'_It seems your friends were worried about your rash behavior lately.'_

The Board Chairman held up a slip of yellow paper.

'_You were to be expelled from school for your sudden drop in participation as a student of the Academy. You were slowly becoming a delinquent_.'

Kurumu stepped up with a serious expression. She put her hands on her hip and sighed.

'As annoying as it was, we couldn't just let you get expelled for being Moka.'

The succubus said, lifting her head and looking off to the side. Inner Moka turned to her friends. Mizore narrowed her eyes.

'You weren't acting like a friend, and tried to take advantage of Tsukune's heart without using your own strength.'

The yuki onna accused. Inner Moka growled but her crimson eyes looked away.

'Onee-sama didn't thank me for helping her…'

Even Kokoa was accusing Moka of being cruel, while she hid behind Ruby with Yukari. Not once had Moka thanked Kokoa face to face for helping her.

'Wait…'

Inner Moka looked up to them, confusion evident on her smooth face.

'What about the curse?'

They lowered their heads, all except Kurumu.

'There never was a curse. You can't get cursed from breaking a mirror, even if it is a magical mirror.'

The succubus rolled her eyes at her friend's simplicity.

'Than what about the cat, the crow, our underwear, the paint, the gum?!'

The vampire demanded.

'The cat is a stray I picked up, he tends to run off. And I forgot to lock up the crows' pens that night. They got into a bit of trouble themselves, you weren't their only victim.'

Ruby chuckled. Moka's eyes widen.

'I-I-I hid all our _things_ and made you think it was a moth that ate them…'

Outer Moka nervously responded, still using Tsukune as a shield. The young man chuckled nervously. Mizore held up her hand.

'I accidentally shot my shuriken at Moka, I missed because she and Kokoa were fighting. Got her underwear instead.'

The yuki onna explained with a shrug. Thinking back Moka did feel a cold wind blow by. She had assumed Kokoa's Hammer had crossed past her skirt from behind.

'H-how do you throw them by accident M-Mizore-chan?'

Tsukune asked with a nervous chuckle. Mizore blushed and turned her head away. Tsukune sighed and looked to Moka apologetically.

'The other stuff…sometimes Moka-san doesn't pay a lot of notice to where she's going because she's very single minded about her actions.'

Tsukune tried to be kind with his words, though it was hard when dealing with Inner Moka. The vampire stared wide-eyed at her friends in disbelief.

'S…so…'

The silver-haired temptress tried to straighten out her thoughts.

'Because you're naturally a clumsy vampire and because of a prank or two, you've been reduced to such a mess. This is what pride gets you, you know.

The succubus chuckled. Moka continued to stare.

'But what about me passing out?!'

The silver vampire nearly shrieked. Her Outer self chuckled.

'All the times we've been up late… finally caught up. I was really sleepy and we were both under a lot of stress. I think you ignored it more than me though.'

The pink haired girl giggled.

'Moka-san.'

Tsukune called. The vampire looked up at him.

'You were getting out of hand, and we didn't want you to leave the school. I would have felt horrible if you had to leave.'

Moka felt her heart jump at his words.

'We were only trying to teach you a lesson.'

Ruby explained. Moka began to laugh, which caught everyone off guard. The silver–haired youkai turned to the Chairman and bowed her head.

'I understand now, thank you.'

The Chairman chuckled and waved his hand. Moka turned to her friends with a serious look. The group felt their hearts drop at the sight.

'So you thought you could teach me a lesson, did you?'

She took a step forward and everyone took a nervous step back.

'I appreciate it. I do. You have shown me I can't be underhanded if I want something.'

She stopped just inches from Tsukune. Everyone else had stepped out into the hall and Tsukune was either too afraid or too stupid to move. Inner Moka put her hands on Tsukune's cheeks and smiled at him.

'Does Tsukune forgive me?'

The crimson-eyed youkai frowned slightly, giving an uncharacteristic pout. Tsukune glanced back to the others and they shook their heads.

'O-of course Moka-san—mph!!'

Moka pulled Tsukune's face to hers and kissed him deeply. The girls looked on in confused, shocked horror. Their faces were unable to pick one emotion as they fought to understand what was happening. Inner Moka finally released Tsukune from the wet kiss and licked his nose.

'I'll be more direct from now on. Deal?'

She grinned darkly at the shocked male. Tsukune simply nodded. His face was completely red. Moka let go of his face and Tsukune fell to the floor.

'And since you all were so helpful in showing me my faults… I will be direct with all of you from now on.'

Something was wrong. There was danger in the air. They especially realized when Mizore was crawling off down the hall and waved at them before turning the corner.

'Mizore!! Where do you think you're going?!'

Kurumu called in panic.

'Know your place!!!'

The girls screamed and soon each one found a comfortable spot on the ground after one well placed kick from the silver-haired Moka. Inner Moka laughed and brushed back her hair.

'Thank you!'

She bowed her head at her unconscious friends and turned to the Board Chairman. She picked up Tsukune, holding his head in a hug, his body on the floor struggling to stand. The Inner youkai smiled at the Board Chairman.

'I like being direct! It's invigorating.'

The vampire chuckled and looked down to Tsukune.

'And I'll be very direct with my affections for Tsukune from now on…'

She darkly chuckled and dragged the boy away. The Board Chairman sat back in his seat and laughed.

'Teenagers will be teenagers.'

He mused. The girls had to deal with a very 'direct and open' Moka for the rest of the day. Inner Moka had learned her lesson and she began participating in class, and doing her own homework. Her change in her work ethic was refreshing for the skittish Nekonome-sensei, but she worked even harder to gain Tsukune's affections with open shows of kisses and hugs. She never again lied to her friends, and gave open warnings of her winding nerves, although she'd still show them their place.

Outer Moka was enjoying spending time with Tsukune as well. Her Inner self would spar with Kokoa and Outer Moka would have that time to go out with Tsukune on dates.


	19. Affections Make Me Sick

**Chapter 19: Affections Make Me Sick **

_I love having Onee-sama back! It's everything I ever dreamed of! _

_At least that's what I wish I could say, but this is absolutely not what I had in mind! Sharing Onee-sama with Aono?! This is so cruel!!! He has no right to be Onee-sama's favorite! Ever since Onee-sama promised to be forward about her feelings Aono has been doing inappropriate things with Onee-sama, like holding her hand and hugging her! Open affections make me sick!! How dare he!?! She's __**my Onee-sama!**__ I spent the last three hours waiting here…waiting for him._

_Heh heh…_

_It had been little over a week since Onee-sama has started spending time with me, Onee-chan does too sometimes but she's nothing compared to Onee-sama._

_Sigh…_

_Onee-sama spars with me and Onee-chan is left with Aono. The others are still pretty jealous and do everything they can to separate the two, but they're way too weak to do anything to Onee-sama, regretfully…_

_But I have been getting stronger training with Onee-sama so I am confident in my ability to crush Aono in one blow. I snuck out of my room and made my way toward the boy's dorms where I stayed hiding just outside. I could feel the cold, morning air brush under my skirt but that's okay because the idea of having Onee-sama all to myself gets me excited! I tightly gripped my fingers against the handle Kou's Hammer form. He's been complaining lately about not getting attention, but I guess because I've been spending time with Onee-sama. I realize I don't need Kou-chan's company as often. Perhaps I spoil him too much. I mean I care about Kou-chan, but I have my priorities. He needs to understand this is a life or death situation._

_I sat back against the tree I was leaning against. It was slightly damp from the morning dew, so I felt the grit of the jagged wood through my red shirt. I hope it didn't get wrinkled after this. I wanted to look my best for my Onee-sama._

_Just thinking about Onee-sama makes me fill with indescribable joy. The way she lifts her leg so gracefully right before she strikes is memorizing. Her skirt ruffles just at the right spots when she twists her lithe and elegant body before landing a roundhouse kick. The way she shouts "Know your place," with such conviction makes me tremble._

*~~~~~~~~*

While Kokoa was lost in her incestuous fantasies, Tsukune was just waking up for class. In just a week they would be officially in their third year. It was the second Monday of March. The Hina Matsuri festival came and went with the passing month. Lately Tsukune had found that his daily life at the Gauken has doubled. Moka, both of them, have been more than normally affectionate toward him. It was safe to say that they have officially been recognized as his girlfriends.

It was still hard on him, having to make that choice, and every day the girls ask him if it was all really true. He feels particularly bad because Yukari has been especially dejected by all this, though he tried not to spoil her reaction due to the fact her affections for him and the Mokas have not changed. He did not want to encourage any more trouble. Now that Inner Moka was more direct with her wants and needs it has been increasingly difficult finding peace and quiet. The girls would continue their attempts at seducing Tsukune, but all would end in abrupt and rather violent fights. Inner Moka, no longer being one to hold back, would beat them soundly, asserting her place, before claiming Tsukune with a bite to the neck.

That was the other troublesome situation. He now had to deal with not only bouts of anemia from _both _the vampiric teens, but he has had to endure less than gentle "love bites", as Outer Moka cutely dubbed them, from her Inner self. Tsukune rubbed at his neck thinking about it as he walked around his room, preparing for what was to be a long day at school.

The black-haired youth walked over to his desk where he had set a small hand mirror. He brushed back the wild strands of hair as he pulled his green blazer over his arms. If he really thought on it, it all seemed very difficult, but if he was honest with himself: this was really something he wanted to see through.

Dating Akashiya Moka.

The thought made him blush a bit, especially when he thought about that kiss Moka had given him that kiss, proclaiming she would be honest with her own feelings. That kiss was deep, soul penetrating. He could feel her curving lips and warm tongue brushing against his lips. It was unlike the other kisses Inner and Outer Moka had given him after. Outer Moka would always place gentle kisses on his lips, as if trying to affirm her own ability to do as such. When Inner Moka committed these affectionate acts they were harsher, more assertive, as if she was attempting to illustrate to others Tsukune's place.

Tsukune sighed heavily and turned to leave his room. A lot of the other males loitered in the dorm halls loudly talking. A lot of the second years now had a handle on keeping their human forms, even now rousing from sleep, though some still lacked proficient skill in the act. Tsukune was often praised by his dorm mates for always having such a knack for keeping his form. The young human could not understand how they had so much energy so early in the morning, although lately he has been feeling more vigorous himself. Even with both Mokas feeding on him on a near constant basis, he felt full of more energy than he had ever in his first and early second year. Tsukune yawned as he made his way through his usual path. He took the same path every day, but it was always sparsely treaded along at the times he started out, so he was left to a relatively quiet walk to class.

Kokoa sat crouched a few miles ahead of his path along the graveyard, at the middle point of the Gauken and the Dorms. Tsukune jumped back when he heard something rustle in the bushes. Out from the bushes padded the stray cat Ruby cares for. The dark brown feline pads its way across its familiar territory with a proud step. Tsukune chuckled as he rubbed on the back of his head. He was surprised how much Moka reminded him of a stray cat that you always want to take home with you even though you know they scratch and bite. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, rather embarrassed at his reaction, but considering how tense things have been lately, who could blame him? Not only have the girls been a bit more pushy than usual, but he was finding it harder and harder to ignore Inner Moka's less than subtle advances for attention that usually involved Outer Mok and her teaming up playing the cute and helpless act even though he knew silver-haired Moka was anything but.

"For a minute there I—"

Tsukune's words died on his lips as a strong hand gripped onto his collar and yanked him from his feet and back into an overgrowth of dying brush. Tsukune yelped as he flew backwards and landed on his back. The spiny twigs of undergrowth cut into his blazer and face. He hissed in pain feeling the warm trickle of blood run down his cheek.

"Itai…"

He murmured as he sat up and reached for the injury. A warm hand came over his and pushed his fingers to his chest. Tsukune looked up as the figure placed their slender hands onto his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. Tsukune grunted, thinking he would feel the hard ground again but instead fell against something soft.

*~~~~~~~~*

Kokoa was startled by the sudden sound of Tsukune's shout, a familiar sound seeing as the young man gets into trouble often enough. The young vampire had fallen asleep in her hiding spot, and had slid to the ground in an awkward position with her knees up and legs slightly spread. The red-haired vampire blushed and pulled her skirt down between her legs with her free hand. Kou deformed and returned to his bat form.

"Kokoa-sama, dechu!"

Kou chattered as he flew out of Kokoa's reach. Kokoa jumped to her feet and looked around. Her emerald eyes were glowing with determination as she sought the source of the scream.

"I heard him! Kou-chan where did he go?!"

Kokoa growled, as she glared up at her pet bat. Kou hesitated a moment and glanced to the side. He had indeed seen Tsukune get pulled into the bushes, but he was afraid that if Kokoa knew she would just continue to obsess over that stupidly weak boy instead of playing with him. The bat was not able to continue his misdirection as he soon felt the violent grip of his master around his tiny body. He squeaked out at the feeling of her fingers' vice grip.

"I-iya dechuu! O-over there Kokoa-sama, demo chotto matte kudasai Kokoa-sama!"

The bat tried to call out to his master as he flew after her. The red head was excited. Sure her Onee-sama and Onee-chan would be mad, and those other stupid girls would be upset, but they'd get over it once they realized how weak and useless Tsukune was. This was her chance; she couldn't believe she was so close. She jumped up and grabbed Kou mid-air, before brutally squeezing him in her grip, forcing him to transform. The bat's body shifted and churned as he transformed into his Hammer mode.

*~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune blinked as he tried to regain his bearings on his surroundings. He found that his head rested on the lap of the Gauken's pink-haired beauty: Akashiya Moka. The pink-haired, emerald eyed vampire smiled down at Tsukune, her most precious. Her fingers stayed pressed against the shoulders of his blazer. Tsukune found himself pinned, unable to move though he tried with all of his might.

"M-moka-san? What are you doing?"

Tsukune muttered nervously as he looked around fearfully. The emerald-eyed youkai narrowed her eyes and pouted out her pink lips. The vampire was trying to get him used to saying her name without the honorific, but Tsukune was still afraid of offending her other self. Even though Inner Moka was now open with her feelings: the silver-haired youkai was still explosively temperamental. Moka's pout disappeared when she caught the scent of his blood from the cut on his opened wound. The bit of blood trickled down his cheek, toward his neck.

"M-moka-san?"

Tsukune didn't like the look on the vampire's face, it looked oddly _hungry. _His suspicions were quickly confirmed when the pink-haired Moka's grip tightened on his jacket and shoulders. She leaned down and breathed in that addicting scent. Tsukune felt her hot, wet tongue run along his cheek where the wound was. The young man caught himself absentmindedly wondering where Inner Moka was, the two never being too far apart, especially after that little, not so constructive intervention.

Inner Moka was quite deliberate for some time after, but Tsukune honestly believed she did learn and was now less prone to causing conflict, at least outside of their small group.

Of course he instantly regretted it when he heard the light thump of a leather bag hitting the ground beside him. He felt a familiar (which it _shouldn't _be familiar) weight on his lap. Tsukune felt his face heat up and he tried to concentrate on something else, so his mind shifted to the feeling of Outer Moka's tongue on his cheek. He desperately tried to ignore the feeling of Inner Moka (he couldn't assume it to be anyone else at this point) straddling his lap.

He then realized it was stupid to think about the latter! He felt all the blood rush into his head as he internally screamed (at this point his body didn't care why because it felt great).

"Perhaps you should be this inviting more often Tsukune."

Inner Moka darkly teased while glancing down into Tsukune's chocolate eyes with her crimson ones. Her skirt did little to separate the two's bodies from that intimate feeling Tsukune was wholly unprepared to feel, but it still annoyed the silver-haired female.

There was difficulty to describing Inner Moka's behavior as of late. To be brutally honest she was starting to let her hormones get the best of her, especially now that she was having a wicked sense of enjoyment being _honest _with her _feelings._

She pressed her hands onto Tsukune's chest and carefully lifted herself. She moved her skirt which has been separating her from Tsukune in a thin, useless barrier of cloth, before settling back down. A high pitched squeak escaped Tsukune as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the blood loss from both his face, and now neck as Outer Moka was currently giving it a nice kapuchu.

"Have you decided Tsukune?"

Inner Moka's smooth voice was barely able to pull Tsukune from his incapacitated state.

"Hn…?"

Tsukune looked up, almost as if in pain, and indeed he was in tremendous pain at this point. He could now hear the sound of his own heartbeat in his throat and it wasn't from the kapuchu because Outer Moka was now staring down at him, blushing madly. Why was she blushing? Did he want to know? He swallowed nervously at his own questions. He now wished he had not asked. Outer Moka sat behind Tsukune, still supporting his head, while Inner Moka sat, head to head with the pink-haired vampire, straddling the young man's lap. The emerald-eyed vampire had a deep flush to her face as she leaned forward, and ended up supporting herself against Inner Moka's head. Their long, silky strands of hair fluttered down and around Tsukune, mixing into an elaborate show of shining silver and dancing pink.

It had to be a dream, a really, really deep sleep sort of dream where you have zero control of your hormones because you are _imagining _the girl you are infatuated with, straddling your lap and grinding against you while evilly snickering.

It was a dream. It had to be, because this was cruelty on a teenage male's body.

"Ne, Tsukune, say it."

Inner Moka spoke up, as her motions stopped immediately, causing the young man to unconsciously whimper. Tsukune was so confused. Inner Moka has been very clingy, asking him over and over if he has he made his decision. Outer Moka was just as compliant to her Inner self's interrogations and too wished to hear. The pink-haired vampire held similar indications of habit that her Inner self had, but far more restricted. They asked him constantly, but they already knew what choice he had made. Why did he need to say it again? He chose her, and only her, even though it was painful hurting the others.

It was not because Inner Moka was particularly cruel (but he takes that back because he felt her resume her previous actions of shifting and grinding her hips against his). The other girls were quite aware of their place. Their unsuccessful attempts kept Inner Moka amused to no end, but this was something she wanted to hear. This was for her Outer youkai and herself alone. She felt that she needed to hear it from him. She wanted to prove to herself each day that it was no dream. His scent, his body, his blood: she wanted the dream to last forever, for her. She wanted someone to call her own.


	20. Broken Psyche and the Hentai Youkai

**Chapter 20: Broken Psyche and the Hentai Youkai**

Kurumu and Yukari waited at the gates of the school for Tsukune and both of the Mokas. The blue-haired succubus stood patiently awaiting the arrival of the one she believes to be her Destined One. Yukari was her usual cheerful self and happily hummed a gentle tune. The young witch was still quite upset and Tsukune and the Mokas for not allowing her to share in the relationship, but she still loved them both dearly. Normally Tsukune and both Mokas would arrive at just about this time, even with the obvious hurtle of Kokoa to get passed.

Kokoa has been a challenge lately. She abhors the relationship more than any of them, but she has a tendency to attack Tsukune in her fits of jealousy for her sister. Kurumu thinks sometimes Yukari and Kokao were cut from the same, creepy, cloth. Mizore would most likely be lurking around the corner and would not appear until Tsukune arrived, but something felt terribly off today. The succubus had a bad feeling.

Kurumu was a bit worried lately because Inner Moka's continued victories; at this rate she would be utterly defeated. She did not get along with Inner Moka in the least. Unlike Outer MOka, who was a fair and upstanding rival, Inner Moka was simply out of hand! The succubus needed a chance to win Tsukune's heart, because Moka is simply monopolizing his time and pushing all her vampiric hormones on him!! She so totally had not stopped cheating, in the succubus' mind. There had to be a logical reason Inner and Outer Moka were winning so easily. Kurumu's superior tactical mind would not take such a loss!

Yes, Inner Moka would win at fights quite often and very easily, but it was not about strength! Tsukune was not a youkai, he was human, and human mating rituals are completely different. The succubus had taken the time to research and study these rituals for the past few weeks so she could earn the advantage. Human magazines were insightful tools on the human male's mind. Many of them were a bit odd, but it only lay to prove that human males certainly did _not _follow the same mating rituals as youkai! The succubus would not give in so easily. So long as Moka failed to claim Tsukune: he was still a perfectly viable mate.

It was than Yukari and Kurumu heard a frightening, blood curdling scream. The succubus and witch looked to each other, and then the two raced toward the sound. Mizore stepped from behind the school's gate wall. She stared off with her aurora eyes, watching ads her two friends raced off. The yuki onna too has been considering ways to take Tsukune for herself. She has noticed Moka's insistent behavior lately as well as Kurumu's plotting. Those two clearly did not know a way to a man's heart. It was of course through his stomach. He could please Tsukune with her much improved cooking. He was always fond of her curry and other meals, and she was sure there would be no easier method than this. Mizore hugged the bento she made for Tsukune to her chest. She would feed him the bento than offer herself to him for dessert. The yuki onna blushed to herself at the thought and giggled. Some of the nearby students stared as the ice maiden kept herself amused, a bit unnerved by her behavior. Mizore looked around than walked off around another corner.

"Tsukune!"

Kurumu called as she raced down the road with Yukari close behind. In the distance the two saw Kokoa standing in the road with Kou-Hammer in her hands. The red-haired vampire was frozen in place, her body trembling as the scent of fear rippled off her tiny, barely developed body.

"Kokoa-chan desu!"

Yukari called as Kurumu and the tiny witch raced over to her side.

"Fukanou…"

Kokoa muttered as she dropped Koumori, forcing him to revert back to his bat form.

"Kokoa-sama!"

Kou flapped his wings and fluttered up to his master's shoulders. Kurumu and Yukari turned to face off the road where the young vampire was staring in shock and horror.

"Iie…Onee-sama…"

Kokoa dropped to her knees as tears welled in her eyes.

"M-m-moka!!"

Kurumu shirked out in terror. Yukari's face became a deep red at the sight. The silver-haired youkai glanced back from her spot on top of Tsukune and glanced back over her shoulder. She raised brow. Outer Moka blushed and covered her face behind her hands at being caught playing her Inner self's sheep again.

"Using cheap tricks again?! Haven't you learned anything?!"

Kurumu snarled out and held out her claws. The vampire sat back on Tsukune's knees and opened her mouth to speak, but the four girls, and Tsukune were startled by a strange sound emanating from the younger vampire.

"Ha ha ha…"

Kokoa began to laugh, her head lowered, facing her lap. Koumori began to tremble in fear at his master's reaction.

"Ha ha ha ha…!"

Kokoa's laughter became amplified as it exited her throat, and became more insane with each passing moment.

"Of course, why didn't I realize it sooner? Onee-sama…"

Kokoa stood to her feet, wobbling a bit as she staggered down the road toward school, laughing.

"Hahaha…Aono…Onee-sama hahaha."

The vampire madly spouted. The silver-haired Moka stood to her feet and watched with Kurumu and Yukari as her youngest sibling made her way down the road. Outer Moka helped Tsukune to his feet and wiped his neck clean with her handkerchief.

"Gomen Tsukune…"

Outer Moka whispered to the young man. Tsukune laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Hn, it's okay Moka-san."

The pink-haired Moka sighed and hugged against Tsukune's arm. Once Kokoa was out of sight Kurumu turned back to face Inner Moka.

"How terrible of you Moka!"

Kurumu scolded. The silver-haired youkai folded her arms over her chest. The pale-skinned temptress raised a brow and leaned in slightly to look down at the tiny succubus.

"Eh? I have been doing nothing of the sort."

She calmly replied. Kurumu was about to shout out a retort but Inner Moka glared back at her.

"It is no different than what you do to him."

Moka quickly stomped out the succubus' argument. Yukari giggled and smiled up at the blue-haired girl.

"Moka-san is right desu!"

The black-haired witch giggled. The petite succubus spun her fists against the tiny witch's head, forcing the genius girl to holler in pain before finally letting her drop to the ground. Kurumu flicked back her short strands of blue hair and laughed out.

"SO you may think, but I won't stand beneath you. I will definitely get Tsukune to be my Destined One and mate with me before graduation!!"

The succubus laughed. Inner Moka grinned and tilted her head back.

"Is that so…?"

Inner Moka seemed amused by the succubus' proclamation. Kurumu was a bit startled by actually not being kicked into the ground by her declaration.

"Very well. Graduation. Come, we'll be late to class."

Inner Moka motioned to her other self. The pink-haired Moka nodded and let go of Tsukune's arm. The Outer youkai dropped to her knees and collected their backpacks. Tsukune sighedand adjusted his school blazer and wlaked out onto the road. Kurumu cheered and hugged against Tsukune's arm, and Yukari found a comfortable spot on his leg while Outer Moka walked on his free side. Tsukune laughed nervously, just realizing the trouble he has been boxed into. Inner Moka followed the group with an evil glint in her ruby eyes. She pressed her fingers against her lip and grinned.

"_I will have you kiss me Tsukune."_

The silver-haired vampire thought wistfully. Mizore smiled as they passed the threshold of the school gates and followed them in.

The group walked together into school grounds. They were greeted by the stares and whispers of the other students, who stood in awe of their presence. Tsukune was still admired for being one of the most powerful youkai in school, or at least supposed, after defeating Kuyou. For him to have so much strength and stamina that he could maintain so many females. He was indeed the most popular male in school.

Inside the school Kokoa stood at one of the phones connected to the youkai world. Her psychotic chuckles were reduced to giggles as she spoke on the phone. Koumori sat perched on the top of the phone with a saddened look on his bear-like face.

"Hai…chichiu-e…"

Kokoa grinned and giggled maniacally as she grinned widly, showing off her predominate fangs. Those around her cowered away as her youki rippled from her body. The vampire hung up the phone and glanced up at Kou with her devilish emerald eyes.

"Ku ku ku… Kou-chan. Why haven't I noticed? All this time, ku ku ku…"

The vampire chortled darkly. Kou trembled and tried to fly away but Kokoa roughly grabbed against his tiny body.

"M-matte dechuu Kokoa-sama!!"

Kou screamed in attempts to appease his master, but to no avail. Kokoa stalked off toward class, weaving as she stepped. The students made sure to clear out of her way as she passed by.

In Tsukune's second year homeroom things were just as tense. Inner Moka had advantage in the seat behind Tsukune and could whisper to him through most of class time. What Tsukune could not concentrate on in class, Outer Moka would tutor him, doubling their already dictated time with the young human. It was an ingenious plan on Inner Moka's part, or perhaps simply coincidence? After all the vampire had already claimed to love Tsukune and was indeed the closet to the human than anyone else in school. Who was stupid enough to stand up against Moka aside from Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Kokoa?

No one it seemed, as the girls spent the time they had fighting amongst themselves. It was honestly wearing on Tsukune's nerves, for some reason or another; it was irritating him more than usual. No longer were these the cute fights they couldn't help but have. He already said he was dating Moka, even if it wasn't fair Moka was keeping all of his time, it also wasn't fair they tried to take him from her. Tsukune sighed as they stood in hall during break. He has grown tired with listening to their fighting and glanced off down the hall. Outer Moka looked up at him in worry. Lately he has been rather tense. She had hoped he wasn't getting sick.

"Kokoa-chan?"

Tsukune called out. The others halted their arguing and looked up. Down the hall Kokoa was staggering toward them, as if sick. The tiny, red-haired vampire had cleanly snapped from witnessing her sister vulgarly take advantage of Tsukune in such a way. It was not fair! It was her Onee-sama, yet he always got her attention. _Aono Tsukune…_

"Tsukune…"

Kokoa chuckled. Everyone was now at attention. Something was off with Kokoa, something very wrong with the young vampire. She now stood a meter from Tsukune, chuckling.

"Douka shita no, Kokoa-chan…"

Tsukune nervously asked on the young vampire's condition. Kokoa looked up passed her red bangs. Koumori was glaring viciously at Tsukune as if the young human had committed a horrendous crime. Kurumu and Outer Moka stood at Tsukune sides defensively. Silver-haired Moka watched in amusement. If her baby sister tried anything on either Tsukune, or herself, she would assert her place as elder sister. Mizore stood by Inner Moka and narrowed her aurora eyes at the red-haired vampire. Moka quickly glanced to her side at the yuki onna.

Suddenly the silver-haired vampire's heart sank. It was like a darkness fell over the hall. The vampire turns to face her sister, choking in an uncharacteristic fashion, on her deeply angelic voice.

"Dou yo imi Kokoa?"

Outer Moka trembled at her sibling, not understanding what she had meant. Kurumu shook her head and took a step back, her face beet red with rage.

"Tsukune…"

Kokoa looked up at Tsukune who too was struck with confusion, and quite possibly fear. The young vampire took a step forward.

"Tsukune, dai suki!"

The tiny vampire glomped Tsukune and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"J-jotto matte Kokoa!!"

Kurumu screamed as she fought to pry Kokoa off of Tsukune. Yukari had also jumped in and wrapped herself around Kokoa's waist, trying to weigh her down. Moka cried out trying to talk her sister down but nothing would separate the young vampire from the boy.

Mizore looked over to the silver-haired Moka, whose mouth was now hanging open.

"It seems you have another rival, but I am confident I can win…"

Mizore said with a blush, hugging the bento to her chest. Moka on the other hand stared at her sibling with growing ire. Her Outer self looked to the Inner youkai and saw a distinct _twitch _spasm on the silver-haired girl's left eye.


	21. Unforgiving Kapuchuus Hurt

**Chapter 21: Unforgiving Kapuchuus Hurt**

Kokoa looked up at Tsukune who too was struck with confusion, and quite possibly fear. The young vampire took a step forward.

"Tsukune, dai suki!"

The tiny vampire glomped Tsukune and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"J-jotto matte Kokoa!!"

Kurumu screamed as she fought to pry Kokoa off of Tsukune. Yukari had also jumped in and wrapped herself around Kokoa's waist, trying to weigh her down. Moka cried out trying to talk her sister down but nothing would separate the young vampire from the boy.

Mizore looked over to the silver-haired Moka, whose mouth was now hanging open.

"It seems you have another rival, but I am confident I can win…"

Mizore said with a blush, hugging the bento to her chest. Moka on the other hand stared at her sibling with growing ire. Her Outer self looked to the Inner youkai and saw a distinct _twitch_spasm on the silver-haired girl's left eye.

Kokoa stepped back, inadvertently knocking Yukari and Kurumu to the ground. The young vampire's tiny eyes glistened as they looked up to Tsukune with wild anticipation.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…Onii-sama."

Kokoa blushed and turned her head away, causing Moka, Tsukune and Inner Moka to jump back in shock. Mizore was too lost in her own thoughts to consider anything further than offering Tsukune her bento. Moka's youki could easily be felt as it flared up incrementally. Tsukune laughed out and turned to face Moka as he backed up.

"N-now w-we're going to be late for lunch."

The nervous human laughed as he turned and made his way down the hall. The girls were quick to follow him to the cafeteria where one by one they bought their lunches and sat at their usual table. Tsukune was last in line, he tried to be. The girls were like ticking time bombs today, especially after that disaster Kokoa dropped on them. The young vampire had to be sick, or biding for her sister's affections in the most desperate of ways: by angering her.

Outer and Inner Moka were the second to last of the group to grab their trays. Outer Moka turned to face Tsukune.

"Do you want us to wait for you Tsukune?"

The pink-haired teen asked with a smile. Tsukune shook his head and smiled at Outer Moka's thoughtfulness. He shook his head and smiled.

"Hn, I'll be right there."

He could not help but find Moka's expression cute as she blushes and walked off behind her Inner youkai, who had glanced over her shoulder, almost warningly, at Tsukune. The human chuckled nervously and walked up to the counter, or at least he tried. He felt a terrible chill run down his spine. Tsukune jumped back and looked over to the corner of the cafeteria where Mizore could be seen peering from around the bend. The young man glanced behind his back to the other girls. They sat eating lunch and by the way Kurumu was molesting Yukari's chest (or lack-there-of) they were already arguing. Tsukune looked back to the pale-haired yuki onna who motioned to him, her pale features accentuated by her blushing cheeks.

Tsukune reluctantly walked over after excusing himself with the lunch lady. He made his way to the corner and turned the area Mizore was currently hiding herself.

"M-mizore-chan?"

Tsukuen called out to the aurora-eyed girl. Mizore smiled and looked up to Tsukune. It had taken the yuki onna some time to gather her courage for this. She wanted, with her own power, ask Tsukune to accept her feelings.

"Tsukune…"

The ice maiden blushed and held out the neatly wrapped bento box to the young man. Tsukune blushed slightly, but turned his head away. This was something not easily misinterpreted. She was offering her affections to him. He was touched, and knew how much courage it must have taken the shy girl. Tsukune looked up into Mizore's expectant, aurora eyes. This time, he would not reject her so harshly. He understood her now, more than anyone could.

"Mizore-chan…you know you're my friend, and will always be my friend, but…"

Tsukune lowered his head, but the yuki onna pushed the bento box in his arms. Tsukune frowned and looked into the ice maiden's eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

"I understand. Moka won your heart."

Mizore lowered her head, and the two stood in silence for a moment. Inner Moka had gotten up to look for Tsukune. He was taking too long and she was particularly guarded with her sister now a major wrench in her plans. What was that girl thinking? Inner Moka froze when she heard Tsukune's voice coming from the other side of the wall. Moka glanced around the corner, being cautious of her youki.

Tsukune took Mizore's cold, pale hand into his and nodded to the young youkai.

"Gomen, Mizore."

The yuko onna shook her head and smiled.

"As long as it's what Tsukune really wants. I'll always love him though."

The yuki onna pulled her blue colored lollipop from her mouth and leaned forward on her tip toes. She placed a kiss on Tsukune's cheek and stood back. Tsukune smiled at Mizore, because even though her lips were ice cold, that kiss was warm. Tsukuen bowed his head again in apology.

"I'll accept this bento you worked hard to make, and enjoy it."

Tsukune nodded and waved to Mizore. He turned back to walk to the others. Inner Moka pushed back, hiding herself from Tsukune as he passed her. She stepped forward and watched as the young man took a seat with the others. Kokoa jumped against Tsukune lovingly while the girls tried to get her off. Koumori angrily attacked Tsukune's head for "being inappropriate with Kokoa-sama dechu".

Moka crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Mizore as the yuki onna stepped out from the corner. Mizore looked up into Inner Moka's ruby eyes and tilted her head slightly.

"I tried my best. I will disappear from Tsukune's sight now."

The ice maiden said as she turned to walk way. Inner Moka blinked and looked to the ground feeling a sudden, and strange gripping, against her heart.

"Mizore."

Inner Moka called out to the crestfallen teenager. Mizore stopped and turned to face the vampire. Moka crossed her arms over her chest and stared into Mizore's aurora eyes for a time.

"You don't have to vanish from Tsukune's sight…"

Mizore tilted her head cutely at the vampire, as if expecting her to say more. Inner Moka scoffed and turned her back to Mizore.

"You have gotten better at knowing what you want, so you shouldn't give up on a friend because he isn't what you want."

Moka added before walking back to the table. Mizore smiled as red tint blushed across her cheeks. The yuki onna followed Moka back where they sat at the table.

"Moka you need to control your sister!"

Kurumu shouted as Inner Moka and Mizore sat back at the table. Kokoa was sitting particularly close to Tsukune as the young human desperately tried to ignore her while he ate the bento Mizore made for him. Kokoa, as many of the other students were quite aware of the young man's strength, the rumor of Kuyou has indeed given him a frightening reputation that nearly rivaled Moka's.

"Ne, Onii-sama I can help you eat."

Kokoa lovingly offered as she stared at him with an almost glazed expression. Outer Moka nervously looked over to her Inner self who was more than obviously annoyed. The youki that escaped the vampire caused few heads to turn toward their table.

"Hmph, Tsukune belongs to me; let her believe what she wants."

Inner Moka exclaimed before Kurumu and her started a glaring fight.

"It isn't fair desu! Tsukune-san should only belong to Moka-sand and me, Kokoa isn't being fair she already has Moka-san!"

The tiny witch exclaimed. Moka and Kurumu turned to stare at the witch who sat on the other side of the table beside Kokoa, who was still lovingly admiring the young man.

"Kurumu is right though…"

Outer Moka began as she pulled her hands to her chest.

"Kokoa will get the wrong idea if we let her too close, what if she accidentally sucks Tsukune's blood, we can't let her do that."

The pink-haired vampire noted. Kurumu narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"That's really a kettle and pot situation don't you think Moka?"

The succubus questioned. Outer Moka chuckled nervously and lowered her head as a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. Inner Moka scoffed and picked up her chopsticks between her slender fingers.

"Kokoa isn't that suicidal as to ever take what is mine."

Koumori sat on the table angrily glaring at Tsukune. The bat looked to his master hopefully, but she did not even bother to offer him a passing glance. The bat frowned and squeaked sadly.

"Dechuu…"

He fluttered off the table and went off to sulk. The others watched as poor Kou went off.

"I kind of feel sorry for Kou-chan, it really is unlike Kokoa to ignore him."

Kurumu said in pity. Inner and Outer Moka nodded.

"Nya, Onii-sama you smell so good!"

Kokoa exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Tsukune sighed and opened his mouth to speak now that he had finished with the bento.

"Kokoa-chan maybe you should—"

_**Kapuchu**_

Silence cut across all of the lunchroom. No one said a word as they watched the young red-head neck Tsukune, at least until that one idiot in the back set it all off.

"Kokoa is totally necking Aono! Lucky!"

A random student said, to the dismay of the others. A familiar youki flared as the sound of snapping wood is heard when Moka's pale fingers crush into her chopsticks. It was not just Inner Moka, but Outer as well. Both Vampire stood and growled deeply.

"_**Kokoa…**_"

Back in the clubroom Gin was brushing his hair in his handheld mirror, when it cracked. The werewolf raised a brow and stood back fro mteh desk. He looked toward the windows where each of the panes of glass began to crack and bend under the pressure of a powerful, yet familiar youki. The skies over the Gauken quickly became a dark magenta as the moon bled red.

Kokoa sighed in bliss as she removed her fangs from Tsukune's neck. The shocked boy could only stare wide-eyed before being pushed to the ground by both Mokas, who now stood hovering over the love-struck Kokoa.

"_**Kokoa…"**_

Kokoa wiped the trickle of Tsukune's blood from her lip and looked up to her sisters.

"Yes…Onee-sama…chan?"

The vampire replied in a scarily normal voice as she stood up, chuckling.

"So now that I have claimed Aono, you to pay me attention?"

Kokoa looked up with her emerald eyes with such fervor that it startled Outer Moka, and caught Inner Moka off guard for a split second. They had never seen such murderous rage in their sibling, not even since the start of second year.

"Hah ha ha ha… well _too _bad Onee-sama, chan. Aono is mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

Tsukune grunted and put his hand to his neck, feeling a strange burning pain. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari rushed over to Tsukune.

"Tsukune!"

They cried as Tsukune broke into a cold sweat. Kokoa laughed and put her hands to her hips.

"I have injected my blood into Aono, enough so that he will become my slave!"

Both Inner and Outer Moka's eyes widened in their horrific realization. What had Kokoa done?

"Tsukune!"

Outer Moka turned to face him, dropping to her knees to pull the young man into her embrace. His body began to react as his body burned with fever. He groaned in pain as his body spasamed and his hair began to turn silver and fangs pressed from his mouth against his lips. He gasped out, opening his eyes wide: both now a blood red. Kokoa continued to laugh insanely as the entire student body stood in fear of what was happening. They had known Tsukune to be a vampire, but they had never seen him transform before. Aono's youki was quickly filling up the cafeteria and overpowering Moka's. Inner Moka turned to the young man she had fallen in love with and shared blood with. She could feel his body rejecting the injected blood… but whose?


	22. Why Do You Hurt Me, Oniisama?

**Chapter 22: Why Do You Hurt Me, Onii-sama?**

Inner Moka's need to brutally murder and dismember her beloved, baby sister, was quickly pushed aside in favor of Tsukune's well being.

"Tsukune hold on!"

Inner Moka called with slight worry in her voice. Mizore stood and looked to Inner Moka as the vampire's eyes followed the yuki onna's motions.

"I'll get a teacher."

The ice maiden offered as she turned and walked away.

"Hold his mouth he's gunna bite himself!"

Kurumu cried in urgency and she and Outer Moka held Tsukune's head and jaw, trying to still him. The young man groaned in pain as he tried to wrench his body from their grip. Even with Outer Moka's physical strength it was extremely difficult pinning the young man in place as his strength seemed to rapidly grow. Inner Moka sat on his knees, holding his waist down with all of her strength.

"Have you any idea what you've done Kokoa?!"

Inner Moka snarled, looking back at her baby sister who stood, laughing maniacally. Inner Moka's thin brows furrowed as she shook her head. Kokoa darkly grinned and held her hand beneath her chin as she chortled.

"Don't get so upset Onee-sama, if Aono is really the powerful vampire they all say he is he can survive a little ritualistic blood-sharing, I mean I _did _ask chichiu-e's permission before sharing my blood with him, as is custom."

The grinning red head said. Inner Moka opened her mouth to argue back, but she could not find the words to talk Kokoa down. She couldn't say out loud Tsukune wasn't a vampire —that would destroy his reputation at school and even so, the ritual was binding… According to ritual you are supposed to ask your father's permission, especially being a Noble it was her duty. Her father _knew _she had already shared her blood with Tsukune, but she had never _asked _nor offered forfeit for it. Kokoa must have somehow learned somehow…

Kokoa remembers the conversation with her father and Tsukune at one of their many manors in the youkai world.

Moka felt her heart twist at the betrayal. Kokoa grinned at her sister.

"I have decided Onee-sama, since I can't have you all to myself, than Onii-sama could easily keep me company, after all he's valiant, brave, warm, and sweet tasting."

Kokoa put her fingers to her lips and grinned evilly as she ran her tongue over the tips of her fingers, lapping up the remaining taste of Tsukune's flesh off her own.

"And has the faintest scent of Onee-sama. I realized Aono is the same as me…willing to do _anything _to be with Onee-sama."

Kokoa chuckled darkly as Inner Moka stood from her place.

"W-wait…"

Outer Moka called as she and Kurumu struggled harder to hold Tsukune down. Moka stood and allowed her silver bangs to fall over her eyes. She bore her fangs and growled a deep, threatening sound. Kokoa laughed and took up her fighting stance.

"You know what they say Onee-sama, if you can't have them, _than I will_!!"

The red-haired vampire laughed maniacally. Moka clenched her jaws, hissing out as she gripped her fists so tightly that her already pale knuckles turned white. The laughter of the red-haired vampire was quickly snuffed out when Inner Moka all but tackled her sibling into and through the walls of the cafeteria.

"Moka!"

Kurumu called out to the enraged female.

"Kurumu hold him!"

Outer Moka cried out. Both girls struggled to hold Tsukune down. Mizore had run to the teacher's lounge area to get help. Nekonome and Ririko had followed the yuki onna toward the lunchroom. As they passed through the outer courtyard they were startled to see the entire west wall of the cafeteria torn down and two figures crashed through them.

Inner Moka sat on top of Kokoa, beating her. Each landed blow would force the smaller vampire into a fuller fetal position as each blow was directed at her sensitive sides or head. The vain vampire had to protect her face!

"Shirayuki, help me separate them. Nekonome, go to your student, qu-ick-ly hn?"

Ririko suggested in her usual seductive tone. Nekonome nervously nodded as her tail tentatively twitched in the air. The blonde nekomusu raced into the cafeteria where the girls were pinning the young man down. It took quite some time but Mizore and Ririko were finally able to pry Inner Moka off of an unconscious Kokoa. Tsukune and Kokoa were both rushed to the infirmary. Tsukune's body had finally cooled and relaxed, and Kokoa was severely injured from her encounter with Inner Moka.

Inner Moka was disbarred from entering the Infirmary while Kokoa was present, so the other girls sat at their bed side. Yukari sat on the foot of Kokoa's bed and Mizore stood at the red-heads side. The tiny vampire was bandaged head toe and groaned in pain, unable to speak through the white cloths of gauze wrapped around her face. Inner Moka growled as she stood with her back against the wall.

"_It's seems your irresponsibility has finally caught up with you Akashiya. I hope you are planning to stand up for the errs of your way."_

A familiar voice chuckled darkly from the corner. The silver-haired youkai looked up as the Board Chairman walked into the hall. It was nearly the end of the day, but the girls had been too worried with Tsukune to return to their homeroom, so there were still quite a few students and faculty about. Word of the incident between Kokoa and Moka have gone around the rumor mill, creating fantastic stories of a love triangle concerning the two sisters and current Harem King. Inner Moka narrowed her ruby eyes and was about to turn her head away in spite, but she caught sight of something familiar in the Chairman's gloved hands. Nekonome-sensei walked up beside the principal and lowered her blonde head, gripping her hands in front of her.

"I told the Headmaster what happened to Aono-kun nyan…"

The nekomusu nervously admitted. The Inner youkai stiffened at the thought. Did the Chairman know and come to kill Tsukune…?

"_Now, now, relax Akashiya…"_

The Chairman chuckled in reassurance that did little to reassure. The chairman smirked and held up a silver colored Rosary that was similar to Moka's except it was differently shaped, a bit smaller than hers. In its center sat a ruby stone and dark gold gilding ran along the inner lining of the Rosary instead of black like Moka's.

"_We simply cannot have Aono running around in his vampire form. It is against school policy. Have him come to my office after he has recovered."_

The Board Chairman chuckled and turned to continue down the hall. Nekonome bowed her head slightly to Inner Moka, still a bit nervous around the youkai, and went after the Headmaster.

"_Did he really?_"

The silver haired youkai thought as she looked into the infirmary's window at the unconscious boy in bed. His smooth face was framed by the bangs of his now silver hair. His mouth slightly hung open in breath, making his new fangs highly visible. Inner Moka could almost smell his scent through the door. She glanced over to her sentimental self in pleading question. The pink hair girl had glanced over her shoulder, feeling her other self's presence. The Inner youkai could see the desperation lacing her Outer's emerald orbs. Both Mokas felt a familiar heat pool in their stomachs, but up until now it had been relatively tame.

"_Tsukune."_

The pair thought simultaneously.

*~~~~~*

Thanks to Kokoa's vampire blood and stubborn nature she healed rather well, and ran rather quickly out of the room when Moka entered. The red-haired vampire was hiding out in her dorm room, a cast on her left arm and right leg. The others had too returned to their dorms after much insisting from Ruby. The girls quickly knew when they were defeated when the Mokas insisted they would stay and watch over him. They would be able to alternate turns throughout the night, being vampires. The girls relented and somberly made their way back to their dorms.

"Kurumu-san, may I talk to you?"

Ruby called to the succubus, who looked back to Mizore and Yukari. Mizore and Yukari shrugged, not sure what the witch could have possibly wanted from the blue-haired youkai.

"What is it Ruby-san?"

The succubus responded. The dark-haired witch smiled and motioned her hand, asking the succubus to follow her. Yukari and Mizore bid the succubus and witch good night before walking off to head for the dorms and check up on the injured vampire.

"I know many, many, many things have happened to you in the last few days, but I was wondering…"

The two girls turned the corner down the darkening halls of Youkai Gauken.

It was not until later that evening that Tsukune regained consciousness. He felt the throbbing pain in his neck of being injected. It was a bit worse than last time but he distinctly remembers that feeling. Tsukune sat up in bed and looked to his left where the second bed was empty. In his sleep he could distinctly remember someone being there.

Tsukune rubbed at the throbbing junction at his neck and was startled when he heard a familiar sound he was startled into sitting straight up. He looked to the edge of his bed where Inner and Outer Moka sat on a pair of chairs at his bedside. The two vampires had fallen asleep and leaned on the other's weight as the rested. Tsukune smiled warmly at the girls and pulled the sheets from his body as he stood to his feet. He walked over to the body length mirror in the small high school infirmary and looked over his body. He had no bruises, that he could tell, and the fang marks were all but gone from his neck. As he parted his ebony hair, he had wondered what possessed the small vampire to risk so much at that point in time. Was his blood really as addictive as Outer Moka claimed? He would have to be more careful around Kokoa.

Outer Moka slowly roused from her sleep. Her emerald eyes glowed against the blood red light of the moon that hung in the partially overcast skies. Her short bangs fell from her face as she leaned her head against her Inner self. Her Inner youkai did not stir, merely murmured at the irritation of motion. Outer Moka blinked when she realized Tsukune was gone. In a flare of panic she jumped into a sitting position: knocking Inner Moka into an unwanted and drowsy awareness. Inner Moka cleared her sleep-blurred vision and blinked. She sensed her sentimental self's anxiousness but it had just as quickly passed. The ruby-eyed vampire looked to the empty bed and narrowed her eyes. She looked up to her Outer self and followed through toward her line of sight.

Tsukune was standing in the mirror, brushing back his raven-black hair. The two teenage youkai felt a tinge of regret that his silver locks were gone. The Outer youkai felt even worse after her selfish guilt. She loved Tsukune no matter what he looked like, and although her Inner self must have thought the same, they could not help but feel that unconscious attraction to those transitory vampiric features.

Tsukune was still too preoccupied and had not noticed the vampires had roused from their slumber. This strange feeling coursing through his body, though vaguely familiar, was also foreign. He could not clearly describe it, but that pulling sensation when he felt Kokoa's fangs in his neck. He had _almost _wanted to groan…and it bothered him. He felt this discernable guilt, but at the same time indescribable … _want? _

"Tsukune…"

The Outer youkai called as she stood to her feet. Inner Moka kept herself seated. The two youkai were on edge. Not only had Kokoa crossed the limitation to both of their patience and acceptance, but she had forcibly injected Tsukune. Vampire blood was indeed a powerful regenerative tonic, but it was also imbued with many of their traits, including their weak, charming abilities.

It was the only way a vampire could ensure it fed when it did not have a willing host, something developed in recent bloodlines as opposed to the first more feral traces of their race. It was nothing compared to the power of a succubus' Charm, but it was still potent. If the right amount was injected one could make a slave of their choose _cattle. _It was an ugly, ancient word, but it was the _proper _term. When injected: prey that is often frequented would slowly become accosted to the feeling of being fed from and would often approach their masters whenever they sought any biological need –be it affection or the willingness to protect their masters.

She never wanted Tsukune to feel that way about her, or anyone else. She wanted him to do it of his own will. Both of them did. Outer Moka clearly showed her worry more than her Inner self, but the silver-haired youkai was equally feeling the pain of the possibility of rejection.

Did Kokoa inject enough? They would not know until the next feeding…

Tsukune blinked and turned to face the two teens. He laughed nervously and brushed his hand to his hair in response. He had been quite startled, although he did not outwardly show it. After some interrogation from the pink-haired girl Tsukune finally convinced them he felt fine. Being satisfied with his earnest assertions of wellbeing, the girls walked with him back to the dorms.

It was nice walk. The nightly sounds of familiar howling wolves overshadowed the territorial cries of ravens and crows that littered the forests surrounding the Gauken. The three did not speak a word as they traveled along the familiar path. Outer Moka looked to her Inner self nervously. Inner Moka looked to her sentimental self with her usual scowl, and nodded. Outer Moka swallowed her nervousness and sped up her steps so she was now shoulder to shoulder with Tsukune, forcing herself to get trapped in his scent so she could not back down.

"N…ne Tsukune?"

The pink-haired vampire called. Tsukune blinked and looked up to the vampire. He had been lost in thoughts. With mid terms coming up he would have to be sure to study so he wouldn't have to take remedial classes. After the incident with Ririko-sensei he really couldn't handle something like that again, not as tense as he was lately, and Moka, both of them.

"I-it's been such a long day today."

The vampire blushed and looked down. Her hands were crossed in front of her as she carried her leather pack. Tsukune furrowed his brows and pressed the palm of his sweating hand to the back of his cooler neck.

"I-I'm thirsty, can I suck your blood!?"

She finally blurted out. Inner Moka tilted her head slightly as she watched their interaction. She wanted to face-to-face with him like that…

"Moka-san…"

Tsukune said as his face flushed.

"Tsukune…"

The pink-haired vampire gushed lovingly as her cheeks reddened and her mouth watered in anticipation. Their faces slowly inched closer. His scent was heavy in the air, along with that familiar presence of acceptance. Tsukune swallowed, and took a step back, out of the vampire's reach.

The action quickly dispelled Outer Moka's approach and Inner Moka had too reacted, feeling her sentimental self's response. Tsukune looked away and into the sky.

"G-g-gomen, Moka-san, but after today—you know."

Tsukune tried to stammer out, but he really could not. That feeling, what was that? She was in _kapuchu _range, but he had felt something unfamiliar, in fact he saw _kapuchu _coming: something he normally did not until it was too late.

Did he really… no he couldn't have, that wasn't possible.

"Gomen, Moka-san! I need to r-rest some more. I'll see everyone in the morning."

With that Tsukune raced off down the road. Outer Moka reached out to him as he became nothing more than a faint shadow in the fog covered grounds of the gravel-filled path. Outer Moka turned to her Inner self, emerald eyes filled with tears. Inner Moka was stunned. The silver-haired vampire was stunned and hurt. It was that same hurt when he had rejected her to try and save her Outer self.

He had rejected her a second time, only this time it wasn't so he could stubbornly buy time on a decision she had already determined for him. Inner Moka felt the cool hand of her Outer self on her cheek. The pale thumb brushed away a tear that had snuck from the vampire's fogged insides.


	23. Red Stain on My Collar

**Chapter 23: Red Stain on My Collar**

Tsukune's boy fell onto his bed with a thump. His leather pack was discarded onto the floor the moment he stepped into his room. He had ignored the calls of the other male students who wanted to urge him to transform again, saying it was totally cool. Tsukune buried his face in the cool cloth of the pillow. Had he really transformed into a vampire? He wasn't completely unaware of what had happened, but he wanted to brush it off like some sort of nightmare.

But tan he felt a small pain in his chest.

That would make him a bit of a hypocrite wouldn't it? Saying that he accepts the girls for who they are, yet not wanting to accept what he himself had become, or what may become? He sighed and opened his eyes, resting his chin in the pillow's supporting fluff. He still felt a bit troubled by today. Kokoa had really crossed the line. Moka can be really jealous and easily hurt by things like that, even if neither admitted it. He felt disappointed in himself more than anything. He had denied Moka from her _kapuchu, _but he had good reason.

He glanced over to his window. The curtains were drawn, but they lightly flapped in the wind. The window had been slightly cracked open from earlier this morning. He had really hated coming from classes and him room was stuffy from the crazy weather within the barrier. He had yet to change, but had already felt his eye lids become heavy He would have to be sure to wake up early and finish his homework, but perhaps he'll have an excuse after being put in the infirmary… though he doubted it. His eyes slowly slid shut. A cool breeze fluttered into the room. Tsukune's eyes shot open as he sat up. The young man stood to his feet and walked over to his window. He carefully parted the curtained and swallowed nervously at the sight of the Mokas' silhouette changing. He groaned in annoyance and closed the curtains and window, before dropping back on bed. Tsukune had to do something about this before it got out of hand. It was bad enough he was still trying to patch things up with Kurumu. It really hadn't been her fault she tried to… She was just running on instinct, nothing else. The succubus felt that Moka was trying to take him away from her, which was essentially the case, but he still felt bad for scolding her and forgetting to scold Moka as well.

It was pitiful. He was the male of the group wasn't he? Situations like this were a lot harder than he recognized them for. It all seemed harmless at first, but he often forgets that they _are _youkai.

Inner Moka sat down in the girls' shared bed. She was wearing her preferred long sleeved, black pajamas with red bat print, while her Outer self just finished buttoning up her pink and red-bat print. The Outer youkai sighed as she peered through the curtain. Inner Moka looked up to her sentimental self as she scooted back to the edge of the bed, while carefully pulling back the quilt.

"He didn't watch?"

The Inner youkai questioned, still feeling a bit dejected. Her Outer self shook her head as she brushed down the ends of her silken hair. The pink-haired vampire set the brush down on her desk and walked over to the shared bed. She crawled into the bed and turned her back to her Inner self, sighing deeply. The pink-haired vampire felt her Inner self's fingers thread through her pink hair, as the silver-haired youkai leaned her warm body against the emerald-eyed girl's back. Outer Moka sighed and closed her eyes. Her Inner self placed her chin on her Outer self's head and closed her eyes as well.

"I want to share our bed with him…"

The Outer youkai admitted in her hurt. The Inner youkai continued the soothing strokes and nodded in agreement against her Outer self's hair.

"I know… tomorrow, we'll try again tomorrow."

The Inner youkai encouraged. Soon both youkai fell asleep.

The next morning, Tsukune was up bright and early. He had quickly finished up his homework before heading out. He had a mission. It was the only way he could squash the feeling in his chest, at least he had hoped. The young man quickly packed up his bag and made his way out of the dorms. As usual, some of the other males were goofing off. He ignored their indistinct speech as he made his way downstairs to the lobby. Tsukune glanced around, his chocolate eyes scanning his surroundings. When he saw that he was safe to go he made his way toward the girl's dorms. The closer he got to the dorms, the more he could feel it. His heart was thundering in his chest, and nearly stopped when he caught sight of the red-haired loli crouching behind the lobby couch, stalking her sibling as usual.

Tsukune stepped up behind Kokoa. He rskirt was dangerously high, and she didn't have Kou as lookout as she normally did. It seemed Master and Bat were still fighting. _What a shame_, Tsukune idly thought. The young man tapped his foot against the heel of Kokoa's shoe.

"Go away unless you wanna be **crushed.**"

Kokoa growled, not realizing who was behind her. Tsukune cleared his obviously male throat. Kokoa jumped to her feet and whipped around.

"O-o-onii-sama!"

She couldn't say anything else. She was startled she had not recognized his presence sooner, but she had been preoccupied with…

"After Moka-san again, Kokoa-chan? Are you not satisfied with me?"

Tsukune said in such a manner that Kokoa felt her words caught in her throat. Tsukune leaned forward, causing the nervous vampire girl to take a step back. She had nowhere to step though, as she stood between Tsukuen and the arm of the couch which she had been hiding behind. When Tsukune took another step forward, Kokoa took another back. The back of the red-head's knees hit against the couch, causing them to buckle and her to fall back against the soft cushions. Tsukune dropped his bag to the ground and leaned his leg forward and onto the arm of the couch where Kokoa's legs were currently anchored. If Kokoa was in her right mind she would likely kick the young man where it counted, but the way Tsukune was looking at her made her heart sink and pool with the heat gathering in the pit of her stomach. The young man leaned his hand just by her head, bringing his scent even closer to the vampire.

Kokoa flushed when she realized that all around them the other girls preparing for class were walking by and whispering about her more than _awkward _situation. She narrowed her eyes and turned her face to glare at Tsukune but her expression was shot when she caught sight of the young man's glazed expression.

Inner Moka was in her room getting dressed while her Outer self was finishing off their homework. They too had been so exhausted by the circumstances of yesterday they had not the will to complete their studies. After giving up trying to fully button the blouse of their school uniform, Inner Moka turned to her Outer self and picked up the brush at the end of the table. The silver-haired youkai took the silky pink tresses into her fingers and began to brush out the cared for mane. The Outer youkai began to pack up their books. Inner Moka suddenly raised her head, a familiar smell wafting into their room. Her weaker self had yet to sense it, but did notice the change in her Inner self's attentions, as her pink locks threaded from the Inner youkai's pale fingers.

"Come."

The Inner youkai commanded. Outer Moka nodded and gathered up both their leather packs before following her other self out of the room. The two made their way downstairs. As they neared the lobby, the scent had become stronger. The Inner youkai glanced back to her Outer self and motioned her hand, urging her to stay quiet. Inner Moka carefully stepped down and glanced into the lobby.

"What is it?"

Outer MOka whispered, leaning to glance over her other self's shoulder. Outer Moka gasped and put her hands to her mouth, dropping the bags. Inner Moka turned and caught the packs before they hit the floor. She pressed her forehead to her Outer self's. Tears threatened the edges of Inner Moka's ruby orbs, but she refused to do it again. Outer Moka was painfully sobbing into her hands. It was true, Kokoa had taken her Tsukune.

In the Lobby they saw him. They saw Tsukune hovering over their baby sister, holding her to the couch in an openly perverted manner. Tsukune stared into Kokoa's olive eyes, his lips a breath away from hers. Kokoa felt as if Tsukune's gaze was penetrating her clothing, and the girl instinctively brought her hands over still developing chest.

"Wh-why are you doing this? I-I thought you were loyal to Onee-sama Onii-sama."

Kokoa whispered frighteningly. The young man's dark brown eyes had slowly bled a deep crimson. His black pupils were now cherry slits. It was like he was glaring into her soul.

"For someone claiming to know everything about their Onee-sama, and love her, you hurt her an awful lot."

Tsukune whispered to the red-haired vampire, his hot breath brushing her already flushed cheeks.

_Hurting her Onee-sama?_

Tsukune motioned his eyes to the top of the steps. Kokoa's emerald eyes followed his ruby ones and without moving her body, looked toward the steps. There she saw Inner Moka, looking to Tsukune in what she could only imagine was hurt.

"Onee-sama…?"

Kokoa whispered. Inner Moka turned her back away as Outer Moka began to cry. She could she her sister's shoulders trembling as the pair walked back up the steps.

"Taking the things your sister loves just to be spiteful…"

Tsukune said as he sat back. He pushed Kokoa's legs off the couch and sat down. The red-haired vampire sat down and looked to her lap.

"You don't understand her at all."

Tsukune bit out harshly, before standing and grabbing his bag from the ground. He dusted off his leather bag and glanced to Kokoa. She stayed seated, and started down at her knees, her hands fisting against her skirt, wrinkling it. Tsukune shook his head and made his way upstairs to Moka's room, to try and talk things out with her. She would surely misunderstand the situation, although it had mostly been the point, but he didn't want her hurt.

Outer Moka was sobbing into her pillow. She didn't want to believe it was true. She didn't want to believe that her Tsukune was taken from her. Her Inner self stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest. She glared out of her window, into Tsukune's room. The window was cracked open, as usual. She could see his curtains flapping in the early morning breeze. His scent was easily carried in from his room. She sighed dejectedly and glanced off to the side. Her eyes suddenly widen when the scent intensifies.

Then there was a knock on the door. Outer Moka jumped and looked over her shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. Inner Moka growled at the familiar scent behind the door.

Kokoa still sat down in the lobby, staring into her lap. She didn't understand her sister? How could that be? She grew up with her and knew everything about her! At least… she thought. Did she really steal something her Onee-sama loved? Didn't her Onee-sama love her too? Even so, she didn't mean to _hurt _her Onee-sama, just get her attention. Kokoa sighed and stood to her feet. Aono seemed unusually mad too, but he often did get mad when Onee-sama was involved wasn't he? The young red-haired vampire made her way toward the steps. At the very least she could … apologize. She understood her Onee-sama, and she would prove it! As the vampire made her way upstairs another figure peered toward her from the dorm's entrance. They sneer and pocket their hands before heading off.

Kokoa finally made it to the third floor where her sister's room sat. Kokoa looked up and a shout echoed across the hall. The red-haired vampire blinked and watched as Tsukune was thrown across the hall, into the neighboring wall. Many of the girls still walking around had been startled by the sudden collision. Kokoa saw Inner Moka standing in her doorway, growling at Tsukune. Her Outer self was hiding behind her, crying.

Tsukune had no clean shirts for the day, so he wore the one he had on yesterday. There was still a red stain on his collar. Inner Moka had assumed it was from just moments ago when Tsukune had Kokoa pinned down. The vampire was infuriated. How dare he attempt to apologize with evidence of his disloyalty right _there_!?


	24. Rodents Afoot

**Chapter 24: Rodents Afoot**

Tsukune groaned in pain after having been brutally thrown into the hall wall. Inner Moka could be _felt _as her ire slowly reached its pinnacle. Kokoa recognized the look in her beloved sister's eyes. It was the same murderous rage she often held with Tsukune because she wanted Onee-sama all to herself. Tsukune was right! She was a horrible baby sister for not recognizing her sister's beloved property. Tsukune belonged to her, just like Koumori belonged to Kokoa.

"Matte! Onee-sama!"

The red-haired vampire called as she raced toward her precious sister and launched herself into Moka's embrace. The crimson eyed vampire was stalking toward Tsukune. Inner Moka was in no mood for her sibling's perverse advancements and went to choke her. Both Inner and Outer Moka froze as Kokoa pressed her face against the amply developed bust of the Inner youkai. Tears raced down the flushed face of the young vampire as she loudly sobbed into Moka's chest. Inner Moka's expression fell as she felt all her rage dissipate. The tears of her sibling were quickly soaking her school shirt. Those around the group took this chance to escape. The ruby-eyed demoness looked toward her Outer self who seemed to sympathize with her sibling's reaction.

"Onegai!"

Kokoa begged.

"Sumimasen Onee-sama! It wasn't Onii-sama's fault! I made him! Onegai Onee-sama! Don't punish him because of me!"

The vampire lied. She did know her sister better than anyone. If she really thought Tsukune was betraying her affections she would indeed punish him. Tsukune sat himself up and looked to Kokoa.

"Really?"

Outer Moka called hopefully as she looked over to Tsukune. He nervously smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-you know I…"

Tsukune's words were caught in his throat. It had always embarrassed him. He had never really said out loud that he _loved _the Mokas. Whenever they would ask he would grunt or laugh nervously in response. Even now, in a life and death situation he couldn't find the will to say it. Inner Moka stood with her fists still in the air, the tiny red-head still hanging off her waist. Tsukune found himself at a crossroads. At one instance if he said anything that might offend the sensitive teens that meant a one way ticket toward campus, on the other hand it was something not easily admitted.

The vampire was hopeful. She wanted him to _say _it. It was perhaps one of the foremost things a girl looked forward to hear from the man they loved. She silently begged, both of them, looking expectantly to the human male. To them he was the most adorable and sexiest thing they had ever laid eyes one. Outer Moka would never openly admit to finding her precious human _sexy_, nor would her Inner youkai ever admit to finding him _adorable, _but it did not change the fact it was what they thought.

Inner Moka thought Tsukune was the most adorable living being she had ever laid eyes on. As a human, for him to act so bravely in the face of a daiyoukai such as herself and to stand in her way when she wished to defeat an enemy was adorably precious.

Her Outer self found Tsukune extremely sexy. His dark black hair was always messy, but so neat at the same time. The way he proudly stood and openly laughed. His voice always sent tremors down her spine and his scent trailed feelings all over her skin. He was the epitome of sexy among all five of her senses, and she has gotten the joy of touching him with all five indeed.

But they wanted more than just the five senses.

They wanted the sixth. They wanted that connecting metaphysical line connecting their hearts to be plucked by his nimble fingers. They wanted his soul to caress theirs in the most intimate way possible. After they had bathed with Tsukune that one time, they could no longer control their unfathomable want for the young teenager. If he had not been so nervous, the two vampires were sure they would have taken him there and then.

Outer Moka actually audibly whimpered at her thoughts and bit down on her lower lip. Inner Moka's heart started to race. Kokoa felt her sister hug her back. The young vampire's ear was pressed even closer to her sister's large bust where she could hear the increase in her heartbeat. Kokoa glanced back at Tsukune who stood with his mouth opened. He internally fought with himself.

*~~~~*

Back at campus Yukari stood worrying. None of her friends had yet to show up. From the icy chill running down her spine she was well aware of the yuki onna hiding in the bushes beside her, but Kurumu, Tsukune and Moka had yet to show up. The witch had gotten quite annoyed at her young companion, Kokoa. The vampire had taken advantage of Tsukune! The tiny witch would have to try harder to gain his affections from now on! Yukari pushed her non-existent breasts up in her halter top and nodded.

"Yosh! I'll fight for his love too desu!"

She exclaimed. She was sure Kokoa was probably slowing them down again, and without Kurumu to harass the tiny witch felt a bit lonely. Sure Mizore was there but she pretended not to be, and for some reason, even if you knew she was there you could never see her until she wished to be seen. It was kinda creepy.

It did not matter though, the witch was determined to find Tsukune and smother him against her chest now that Kurumu seemed absent! The young girl giggled at the thought and stalked off down the road. They had another fifteen minutes before classes started so they wouldn't be late if she fetched them.

As Yukari made her way down the road she bumped into an older male student and was knocked back by the force of the collision.

"Itai desu…"

The witch groaned, rubbing at her but from beneath her skirt. The young man she bumped into stood over her.

"Are you okay my love?"

A deeply cool and kind sounding voice asked. Placing his left hand over his heart he bowed slightly and offered Yukari his right hand. Yukari looked up and was shocked by the young man's visage. She was not the only one affected as it seemed all the girls that passed were in awe of his appearance.

"H-hai desu."

Yukari said as she accepted his offered hand. He pulled her off the ground and handed the witch her leather pack. Yukari found herself staring interestingly into his eyes. They were a deep burgundy color and almost sparkled with the intensity of his gaze. It was like she had met this man in a dream once…

"Well farewell my dear."

He offered with a smirk as he brushed back his short black hair that was neatly smoothed down. With a kind wave he continued his path along the road into the school. Yukari shook her head and ran off toward the dorms.

*~~~*

Kurumu sat in her bed, dressed in an oversized long sleeve shirt and her yellow lace panties. After her meeting with Ruby yesterday she hadn't particularly wanted to go to class today. She sat on her bed with her knees hugged to her chest.

"_I'm sorry Kurumu-san, but if you don't take remedial classes you'll be left behind a semester."_

_Ruby sympathetically explained._

"_A semester?! But if that happens I won't graduate with Tsukune!"_

_The succubus cried out. Ruby frowned and turned her head away._

"_I'm sorry Kurumu-san but we have called your mother for conference, but it seems she is busy with work so instead had your father take her place. He will be in tomorrow evening."_

_The elder witch explained. Kurumu took a step back, shocked._

"_Y-you called outosan?"_

_It was as if the succubus was afraid of the very idea of this man's visit._

The succubus let out a sigh and stared at her knees. She was almost seventeen, just sixteen and a half and had yet to get a Mate of Fate. Her mother had found hers her first year of school. It really didn't matter that much to her, rushing. She was becoming gradually aware of the fact she may not have Tsukune. It wasn't because she messed up and nearly forced him into being her Destined One, he would have forgiven her, he always did, but there was something about Moka, something she could not put her finger on, that drew him toward her.

She shuddered again.

Her father was coming for a conference. She just hoped none of her friends would meet him. She had a lot to answer to…


	25. Fancy That, It's a Death Wish

**Chapter 25: Fancy That, It's a Death Wish**

Tsukune swallowed feeling the lump gathering in his throat. Inner Moka's offensive stance slowly lost its ferocity as Tsukune stood to his feet. The young man stared at the ground nervously.

"…T-that's not true."

The young man admitted. Kokoa's face fell in shock. That idiot!! How could he admit to such a thing?! He had to be out of his freaking mind! The young vampire found herself gasping for the right words to the situation. The phrase '_Onii-sama is an idiot', _doesn't quite cut it at this stage. Had he no idea what her Onee-sama was capable of when she was enraged? As _awesome _as Kokoa makes it seem and how _good _it feels to be completely dominated by her sister's brutal kicks, those were attacks of affection and love! He would not get a simple _Show you your place _for this! He'll be very dead, very quick!

Inner Moka seemed confused by the confession as well. Her Outer self was stammering and trying to voice her terribly broken state of mind.

"W-what do you mean Tsukune?"

The pink-haired girl asked, hopeful her precious Tsukune did _not _just sign his death warrant with her Inner self. Inner Moka dropped her fist into Kokoa's face, sending the red-head vampire sliding across the hall floor. Outer Moka gasped in shock and ran over to her baby sister. As the caring pink-haired teen knelt down beside Kokoa, the young vampire sat herself up, rubbing at her red face.

"I-itai Onee-sama!"

The vampire pained. Inner Moka stepped toward Tsukune, a questioning look on her smooth features. Her thin brows were pulled straight as her hand settled onto her curvaceous waist. Tsukune felt that lump in his throat forming again. It was clearly a natural response mechanism when you were about to say something stupid that would ultimately end your life.

"Nani?"

Inner Moka's voice was smooth, full of confidence and power. Tsukune felt his back press against the wall. Apparently he was shirking backwards and had not even noticed. Tsukune's brain turned to mush when he felt her large breasts press against his chest. The hormonal teenager in him screamed to put his hands on it, but the sensible, good boy, his mother rose screamed to not look the bull in the eyes.

He looked up into Moka's ruby eyes.

_**Idiot.**_

His inner voice chided. His legs began to slip from beneath him, until he felt the slight pressure of Inner Moka's knee pressed dangerously between his legs. He suddenly recalls that horrible nightmare he had not too long ago… He was riding his bike alongside the pink-haired Moka. She sweetly called out to him in a familiar tone of voice. Her hunger was swirling in her mind, but Tsukune understood, but the vampire shly admitted against _kapuchu. _Before he knew it both came tumbling down into the grass from the force of Moka's glomp knocking them from the bicycles. They had rolled so Tsukune had landed on top. She smelled so sweet and she looked so perfect in her uniform. He had found his knee comfortably nestled between Moka's legs as she lay with her back in the soft grasses of the open field.

She had shyly given him permission.

The teen was shocked, but wholly opened to the idea of being allowed to kiss Moka without fear of being interrupted. As he leaned forward to kiss the girl of his dreams he had suddenly found himself in a nest of bats. Inner Moka now lay beneath him with the same innocent look that her Outer self had, but this one was spiked with lustful and _devious _intentions that strayed from the innocent concept of having one's first kiss.

_So you want to kiss me?_

The Inner youkai had teased before kicking him into oblivion, but that's now what Tsukune had remembered most about the terrifying nightmare. It had been the way she had said it just before showing him her place. As if she was _challenging _him.

"Hanasu yo."

The vampire commanded the young man to speak. His hesitation was wearing on her already thing patience. Tsukune's eyes narrowed seriously. For a moment his brave expression caught the vampire in awe but she quickly regained her composure and leaned her face closer to his.

By Kami that scent was intoxicating. If she wasn't so annoyed she'd drain him for all that he was worth. They very thought got the vampire excited.

Outer Moka had finally helped Kokoa to her feet.

"Daijoubu Kokoa?"

The pink-haired vampire questioned, before turning to her Inner self, feeling a strange sensation. Both Outer Moka and Kokoa blushed. The pink-haired vampire's hand fell from her sibling's shoulder. Kokoa looked over to her Onee-chan questioningly.

"O-onee-chan…?"

Kokoa called out to her as the Outer youkai walked toward her Inner self and Tsukune. Tsukune was face to face with the Inner youkai. Inner Moka felt her hip push forward slightly when she felt the warm brush of Tsukune's hand brush against her clothed side. Her ruby eyes widen as she stared dead-faced at her precious human.

"Gomen, MOka-san. I was trying to scare Kokoa-chan…"

His voice was so alluring. It was like a Siren's call, or an Incubi's charm. Kokoa stared red faced as her pink-haired sister leaned close to Tsukune and slipped his right arm into her embrace. A strange aura was rippling off the young man making him more enticing than usual. Was it perhaps his courage to suddenly stand up for something he selfishly wanted?

"It was all my fault, will you ever forgive me?"

The young male asked as his face was now a breath's away from the Inner Moka. Outer Moka lovingly embraced Tsukune, pushing her face into the crook of his neck. His scent was beyond anything she had ever felt. The Inner youkai felt Tsukune's hot breath at her neck, and had almost lost it when she felt his soft lips brush against the shell of her ear.

Kokoa was at a loss of what to do. She could only stare in utter shock as her Onee-sama acted intimately with her Onii-sama. Outer Moka unconsciously ran her fleshy pink tongue along the points of her smaller fangs. The emerald eyed teenager felt that strong, slightly familiar twist in her stomach before feeling it slowly heat up. Outer Moka whimpered pathetically against Tsukune's throat. She wanted to _kapu _so bad, but even her insatiable habits were staved off. She wanted him to offer.

The weaker vampire began to grind her hips against the side of Tsukune's thigh, trying in earnest to garner his attentions. The grip she held around his shoulders tightened as her thing fingers began to dig into his green blazer. Kokoa desperately tried to turn away from the sight, but her mind currently fought with the decision. Her Onee-sama was so beautiful and proud even as she so fervently revered her precious piece of property, but how she wanted to take her sister's property for her own. Anything her Onee-sama believed to be perfect, _had _to be, it was the only logical conclusion she could come up with. There was no other reason that her beautiful, strong, and perfect Onee-sama would _want _to willingly be with a human. Tsukune was simply hers to own and Kokoa wanted to share.

Inner Moka leaned forward into Tsukune's intense, luring gaze. She placed both her hands at either side of his cheeks and opened her mouth to speak, but found herself choked to silence by his overwhelming scent. To keep her balance the silver-haired temptress pulled her left leg over Tsukune's left hip and leaned the weight of her body against his. She could see into the depths of his chocolate pools and watched as they flickered red.

"_Kapuchu shitai."_

Tsukune whispered as he put his mouth over the pale flesh of Inner Moka's neck. At this point Yukari was just climbing the steps to Moka's floor. She had already asked some of the boys if Tsukune was in but they had claimed to see him run off earlier than usual. The witch had found it odd that he had yet to show. Maybe he was in trouble or with Moka.

The witch made it up the last few steps and stared up in shock. Aono Tsukune, second year male student of Human descent was standing in the middle of the third floor hall giving Inner Moka _kapuchu_, while her Outer self seemingly begged for her turn through seductive rolls of her hips. It was in that day that Yukari believed herself to have become a woman.

Back at campus things did not seem to be going as well. The male figure that had stepped into the school grounds, with burgundy eyes that seemed to glitter with beauty and intelligence, made his way toward the principal's office. He wore black slacks and a white tee shirt that hugged tightly to his defined chest. Gin had noted with annoyance this male's presence and angrily growled to himself and thought up ways to underhandedly steal the affections from the female population back to himself.

"Excuse me?"

A gentle voice called out to the werewolf. The Newspaper Club president turned to the small, shota looking figure. The young boy stood no higher than Gin's waist. He had bright blue eyes and blonde, almost white, hair which was cut sort. Atop his head he wore a baseball cap and wore a simple red tee and baggy shorts. He had a backpack hoisted over his shoulder. Gin raised a brow.

"I-I'm here to see the principal of the school…"

The boy nervously spoke out. Gin hesitate a moment, but when the young boy looked up at him with his begging blue eyes, the young werewolf found himself compelled to answer out his cries for help. It eerily reminded him of Yukari in some ways, especially when she looked up to Moka or Tsukune like that when she wanted something she shouldn't have… Pushing the terribly dark and perverse thought from his mind he finally resigned to answering the young boy.

"Sure! Come with me!"

The perverted werewolf's anger was temporarily forgotten as he led the boy toward the school. Many of the students watched as the upperclassmen led the young boy into the school.

"Kawaii!"

Some of the girls crooned over his precious looks. The boy would smile at them with a blush, indicating his nervousness at their attentions. He looked no older than ten and the girls were enamored. The older boys didn't understand the female affection for such a shota looking creature, and had he been human they perhaps would have gobbled him up, many joked, but even such a small creature would not suffice to fill their bellies.

The older male had finally reached the principal's office and reached out to knock, but the door creaked open before his fist had landed on the wood.

"_I've been expecting you…"_

The principal chuckled in amusement when seeing the rather annoyed expression from the older male as he stepped into the office, slamming the door behind him.


	26. Sharing is Caring

**Chapter 26: Sharing is Caring**

Tsukune carefully removed his lips from Moka's neck, completing the chu. Inner Moka looked into Tsukune's face as she casually brushed her bangs from her eyes. He was still asking for her forgiveness. She had since forgotten why she was mad at him, so nodded and pushed from his body. Her hands had landed flat on Tsukune's chest as she pushed off, so she was hesitant to fully remove herself from his contact. The Inner youkai turned and flicked out her cascade of hair as she walked over to the still daydreaming Kokoa who was now standing in the company of an equally starry-eyed Yukari. Outer Moka had been pulled into Tsukune's embrace for equal treatment he had shown her Inner self.

Inner Moka glared down at her sister a moment as she ignored her sentimental side's cries of pleasure from the enormously intimate contact with their most precious.

"Yukari, what are you doing here?"

The Inner youkai questioned, snapping the witch from her reverence. Kokoa stood drool-faced at the situation, so was oblivious to her Onee-sama's words.

"We're going to be late for class desu if you don't hurry up!"

The witch exclaimed n urgency. Inner Moka nodded and motioned to her other self.

"Keep an eye on them for a moment."

The silver-haired youkai demanded as she walked into her room. There she collected their leather packs and stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind her. She raised brow, because Yukari and Kokoa did indeed continue to watch the two, a little too much for her liking. The Inner youkai herself resisted watching the little show Tsukune put on because she knew there was little holding her back from ravishing her precious human, at least she thinks he is still human, but little was stopping her right now from taking him right there in the hall. Getting a _kapuchu_ was the single most pleasurable thing she has felt so far, although it did hurt, something about having Tsukune do it made it alright.

"Let's go than."

Inner Moka finally spoke out when her other self was finally released from Tsukune's lips. Kokoa swallowed that feeling welling up in her chest and looked up to the ruby-eyed vampire. Moka raised a brow and looked to her baby sister curiously.

"Onee-sama…"

Kokoa blushed and brushed her fingers together. Inner Moka raised an eyebrow and turned so she was facing Kokoa. Outer Moka took Tsukune's hand and pulled him along behind her. The pink-haired beauty walked over to Yukari and giggled.

"How did it feel Moka-san desu ka?"

The tiny witch questioned as a deep crimson blush spread across her loli face. Outer Moka put her hand over her mouth, mumbling as she turned away.

"Onee-sama… will you share Onii-sama?"

Kokoa finally blurted out, causing Tsukune to stagger and choke out.

"J-jotto matte…"

Tsukune murmured nervously. He did not want it to become something like _this. _Inner Moka smiled down at her sibling. Yukari leaned over next to Kokoa and looked up to the ruby-eyed temptress.

"Oh please Moka-san!"

The tiny, bright-eyed witch added hopefully. Outer Moka urgently tugs at Tsukune's hand and starts walking toward the steps. Tsukune looked back in worry for the young girls.

"M-moka-san are you sure—?"

Tsukune tried to ask but the vampire kept tugging him down the steps, he had to follow so he didn't find himself planted at the bottom.

"They'll catch up, ne Tsukune, we can just walk together, onegai?"

The vampire asked with a bat of her eyelashes. Tsukune chuckled and nodded as the pink-haired teen pulled him along. He wasn't too sure what happened. It was the same feeling he got the other night when she got close. He wanted to _kapuchu. _He was afraid of what would happen, but that feeling in him today was even stronger than it was last night. It wanted to _kapuchu _as if to satiate Moka's anxiousness. For some reason that made sense to him.

He was not ignorant to the fact that sometimes, Moka would _kapuchu _because she was feeling insecure or even excited. It was a strange reaction, but it was only something he saw in the Outer Moka. It was suicide to attempt it with the Inner Moka, his brain knew that but his second brain didn't listen! He thanked whatever Kami was watching over him that he wasn't a smear between Inner Moka's thighs after that stunt.

Back in the girl's dormitory Inner Moka laid her hand on Yukari and Kokoa's shoulder. She was still smiling. The two young students were so enthralled with the idea of sharing Tsukune that they had not sensed the killing intent bubbling within the ruby-eyed teen.

"Why would I _ever _do that?"

Inner Moka asked as her grip tightened to deadly proportions on Kokoa and Yukari's shoulders. The two gasped in pain as they were forced to their knees.

"I'll see you two afterschool… but for now learn your place."

Inner Moka smiled as Yukari and Kokoa began to panic.

"W-wait Onee-sama!"

Kokoa cried out, but it was too late. May whatever Kami that watched over the two have mercy on their young, perverted souls. Inner Moka sent a violent roundhouse kick into Kokoa. The red-haired vampire was immediately launched into the black-haired witch, and both youkai were sent hurtling into a wall. When the dust cleared both Yukari and Kokoa lay, semi-conscious, in an indiscernible twist of limbs.

"T-thank you for the lesson Moka-s-san…"

Yukari murmured before passing out.

"H-hai Onee-sama, t-thank you for the affection."

The young vampire than too passed out.

*~~~~~~*

Kurumu had finally gained enough courage to get dressed and head to class. She was late for homeroom but it didn't really seem to matter if she had to repeat a semester. Yukari was absent from homeroom, and Kokoa was also absent from her classes. The witch and vampire were still unconscious in the halls of the dormitory. Tsukune sighed when Moka had come in, minus Yukari, and settled behind him as usual. He could only assume the horrors she had wrought upon the two.

Afterschool the group met in club as usual. Kokoa and Yukari had finally regained consciousness and joined the group. Gin was at the front of the room, being his usual perverted self, talking about some scoop taking place in the girl's dormitory, some sort of love triangle between female occupants and their fights to the death which seemingly rival the males system of fight-for-love. Tsukune chuckled nervously the entire time…

"I'm going to excuse myself, I need to get some water."

Tsukune chuckled as he stood. Today he didn't feel at all thirsty, especially after that incident with the Mokas, in fact he just wanted to get out of the room. Gin was particularly clever when he wanted to be and the werewolf won't take it well if he learns about earlier. The young man was quick to vacate the room, leaving the upperclassman to wonder what was wrong with him. Whatever the case, he has been reminded about earlier.

He had escorted the boy to the Chairman's office and ran into Ruby who explained to him about Kurumu's visit. He was shocked, to say the least. The werewolf as no expert, but he has heard rumors about a succubus' sexual drive and was certain that no living, breathing male could survive a lifetime with a mate, let alone survive to raise their child.

He was even more surprised when he met the man. He indeed worshiped the older male for his stamina, and would be determined to be his lifelong student!

The werewolf had spaced out while thinking about it, leaving Mizore, Yukari and Kokoa to stare at him, the three believing he's wandered off into some perverse fantasy again. Inner Moka didn't seem that all interested and sat in the back of the room with a magazine in hand.

Kurumu looked particularly depressed, and wasn't her usual, happy self. This worried the Outer youkai. Outer Moka leaned close to her blue-haired friend.

"What's the matter Kurumu?"

The pink-haired teen sadly asked. Kurumu smiled weakly and shook her head.

"A…are you mad because of Tsukune…"

The sentimental youkai wouldn't be able to stand if her friend hated her for such a thing, even though Tsukune was _special; _Kurumu was still a precious friend as well. Kurumu smiled at her friend.

"I suppose it's going to always hurt cause he was my _first love _but no Moka, it's not why I'm upset…"

The succubus began to explain.

"Oh yea, Kurumu-chan!"

Gin called out obnoxiously. The succubus narrowed her eyes and glared at the werewolf.

"Stupid Gin! Why do you have to be so unbearable all the time!?"

The succubus bit out. Gin laughed and waved a stack of papers he had held in his hand.

"Well I went to the Principal's office today and I heard that you'll be getting a visitor. Since I was there I showed him how to get to club so he can come here during club hours."

The werewolf explained.

"What?!"

The succubus roared out, launching herself from her desk to. She was aiming to _kill _her insensitive upperclassman! She was sure she could have escaped the meeting if she had simply gone straight to club after her last class instead of the Principal's office like she was supposed to! Outer Moka and Yukari tried to pull Kurumu off Gin as the succubus literally choke the life out of the werewolf. Suddenly the clubroom door opened. Kurumu's eyes widen and she drops Gin on the ground, the werewolf unconscious and left with a nasty welt on the back of his head.

*~~~~*

Tsukune lifted his head from the water fountain. The unique look of the fountain had always creeped him out in the past. Its silver spout was in the shape of a dragon's head and decorative metal claws clung to the edges of the machine. He was pretty used to it now, but it was still strange. He heard Kurumu scream out in horror. He assumed that she had either started a fight with Inner Moka, or something had happened to make her panic, either way he was concerned for her well being so decided to head back down the hall toward club.

Tsukune was just passing the stairwell when he stopped. A strange feeling came over him, as if someone was watching him. The young man looked up and turned to face behind him. The young man that was earlier seen on campus no stood a less than a meter from Tsukune, with his right hand dug into his pocket. Tsukune recognized the young man.

"K-koumori?"

Tsukune stammered out at the transformed bishounen before him. Koumori flicked back his short black hair and stepped toward Tsukune.

"I should have gotten rid of your first of all dechuu."

The transformed male spoke out in his peculiar voice. When Koumori was transformed, the natural baritone of his voice crossed between cool and bat. His accent was obvious.

"Wh…why are you. Koumori you're not going to cause trouble again are you?"

Tsukune nervously questioned. Kou narrowed his sparkling eyes and bore his small fangs.

"Stupid human don't speak so familiarly with me! Because of you Kokoa-sama ignores me all the time now!"

Koumori snapped out as he stepped toward Tsukune. The young human tried to step back and away from the angered creature but found himself between the stairwell and the angry male.

"I-it isn't my fault Kou, Koumori-kun."

Tsukune tried to amend his earlier disrespectful calling of the male's name. Koumori held his head up and sneered.

"Does Aono know how it works?"

Koumori asked as his burgundy eyes seemed to sparkle with determined courage.

"W-what works?"

Tsukune swallowed as he held his hand against the banister of the stairwell so he did not accidentally slip back and fall.

"The strongest youkai fights for their mate."

Koumori clearly indicated his motives in the explanation. Tsukune shook hi s head and motioned his hands.

"B-but you know what I am K-koumori-kun. I'm not a youkai…"

Tsukune said in a slight whisper. Koumori growled and clenched his hands.

"Stupid Aono! It doesn't matter because humans fight too for their females too! All their strutting and chest puffing is no different from a youkai or animal's bluffing! Because you're unique… for some reason, they all like you dechu."

Kou shook his head as he fought back the tears in his eyes. It wasn't fair. He served Kokoa-sama for all his life. He should be closest to her, not some useless human… who wasn't even human anymore. He didn't even realize it!

"Baka Aono…"

Koumori choked out.

"I love Kokoa-sama!"

The enraged male swung a punch at Tsukune, but in instinct the young man stepped back to avoid it, only to fall backwards down the steps. Koumori cursed his luck as he heard some students down the hall. The male jumped back and reverted into his bat form, before flying off.

Tsukune had fallen down the steps, and hit the back of his head, falling unconscious.


	27. Chibiko Muma

**Chapter 27: Chibiko Muma**

"Oh yea, Kurumu-chan!"

Gin called out obnoxiously. The succubus narrowed her eyes and glared at the werewolf.

"Stupid Gin! Why do you have to be so unbearable all the time!?"

The succubus bit out. Gin laughed and waved a stack of papers he had held in his hand.

"Well I went to the Principal's office today and I heard that you'll be getting a visitor. Since I was there I showed him how to get to club so he can come here during club hours."

The werewolf explained.

"What?!"

The succubus roared out, launching herself from her desk to. She was aiming to _kill_her insensitive upperclassman! She was sure she could have escaped the meeting if she had simply gone straight to club after her last class instead of the Principal's office like she was supposed to! Outer Moka and Yukari tried to pull Kurumu off Gin as the succubus literally choke the life out of the werewolf. Suddenly the clubroom door opened. Kurumu's eyes widen and she drops Gin on the ground, the werewolf unconscious and left with a nasty welt on the back of his head.

"T-touchan…"

Kurumu murmured as she stepped off the desk. Being mindful the succubus quickly smoothed out her skirt and lowered her head shyly. Outer Moka and Yukari, who had been holding their friend back from murdering their club president, stood in shock. Their mouths hung open at the sight of Kurumu's father.

Kokoa jumped back at the sight herself as Mizore blankly gazed in his direction. With all their noise, than sudden silence, Inner Moka looked up from her magazine with slight interest playing her usually scowling features.

"Muma-chi!"

The excited, childish pitched voice of the male called out. It was the shota boy Gin had met earlier. His arms were held out in a beckoning fashion as a bright smile spread across his chubby-cheeked features. Kurumu gripped at the hem of her skirt and carefully inched toward the shota figure.

"No way desu!"

Yukari called in shock. Outer Moka was too confused to voice any sort of intelligible response. The cute-faced boy(man?) took off his cap and grinned. Kurumu knelt down in front of him and gave a pout.

"Touchan, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be in a place like this… _it's embarrassing._"

The succubus whispered.

"Aww Muma-chi! Don't be so shy! Don't you love papa anymore?"

The boy (?) said with a frown. He lowered his head, allowing his short blond bangs to fall over his face. He sniffled slightly as he allowed tears to flow down his cheeks.

"Even Kurumu-san wouldn't fall for such an obviously fake cry desu."

Yukari authoritatively noted at the evident crocodile tears. Kurumu's eyes welled with tears as the succubus fell forward and hugged her father, assumed father that is.

"Sumimasen touchan!! Forgive Kurumu!!!"

The succubus wailed, causing the others to face fault (Inner Moka nearly dropped her magazine at this point). The assumed _boy _nodded and stood proudly, with his hand on his hip. Not a single tear left in his eyes. He gently patted Kurumu's head.

"There, there, you're such a good girl! Papa will get you ice cream later!"

Again the group face faults, Inner Moka had finally dropped her magazine and merely sighed. The silver haired youkai laid her elbow on her desk and buried her face in her hand. She idly wondered where Tsukune was. She was feeling that needy pang in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't because she was hungry, well at least not for blood. Her Outer self wa s confused and nervous about this whole situation. She wasn't sure what kind of person (or man) Kurumu's father was but he was obviously, loving, she thinks.

"R-really touchan?"

Kurumu asked hopefully. The _boy _grinned and patted her head, laughing.

"Kawaii! Muma-chi just grows cuter with age!!"

He announced in his boyish voice. Kurumu blushed and beamed at the praise. Indeed the succubus was daddy's little girl. Gin had finally regained consciousness and stood, rubbing at the back of his head.

"I was a bit surprised myself."

Gin remarked as the girls looked up to their upperclassmen. The werewolf crossed his arms over his chest and nodded with a sparkling grin typical of him.

"I didn't believe at first when Ruby told me this was indeed Kurumu's father. He looks _way _too young."

The werewolf noted. Young was an understatement in this consideration. The young _boy _in question blushed and turned his head away bashfully.

"I know I look young enough to be Muma-chi's brother, you kids are so kind, but I'm really not that young."

Withholding an imminent face fault, Mizore removed her lollipop from her mouth to speak.

"It seems the cow's mother is perverted too. Chasing young boys."

The yuki onna noted. Kurumu shot a glare at her pale-skinned friend. The shota's blush deepened and he bashfully wrinkled his cap in his hands.

"Aww you r friends are so sweet Muma-chi."

The boy gushed. Inner Moka really wanted to say something, but she thought it best all her comments were withheld at this moment. There were no words to really describe this scene. Either the others were not poking fun at his obvious… variance in age, or he simply did not realize…

"Iya, it's so embarrassing Muma-chi! To think you were so lucky as to inherit such a cute face from your father and your mother's irresistible charm!"

Kurumu still sat knelt in front of her father, happily nodding as her purple tail beat against the ground. Inner Moka sighed deeply. Of course he did not notice. This is where Kurumu must have inherited _that _gene that forces you to act particularly dense to insults.

"Iya!"

Kurumu squealed back and pulled her father into her arms, hugging him lovingly.

"Touchan is so cool!"

While her father maniacally laughed at his obvious _awesomeness, _Outer Moka had noticed her Inner self's particularly distant look. Mizore had too since turned to glance over at the silver-haired vampire.

*~~~~~*

Tsukune had finally regained consciousness and found Koumori hovering over him. After the coast was clear the bat returned to the scene of the crime to finish Tsukune off.

"It seems you don't die that easily do you dechu?"

Koumori cracked his knuckles and lifted Tsukune off the ground by the collar of his jacket.

"Hold it Kou-kun! It isn't my fault that Kokoa—"

Tsukune wasn't able to finish his words before Koumori punched him in the face and sent Tsukune hurtling down the rest of the flight of stairs.

"Don't call her so familiarly! Kokoa-sama is Kou's dechu! I'll show you how real youkai court!"

The transformed bishounen shouted, jumping down the stairs and tackled Tsukune. Tsukune was forced to defend himself from the enraged Weapon. It didn't take long for some of the active clubs on the floor below to realize what was happening. Little by little they began to pour out of their rooms to see what was happening, only to find Aono and some strange boy wrestling.

*~~~~~~~~*

Suddenly Gin dropped to his knees and bowed his head to Kurumu's father.

"Kurono-sensei! I want you to do me the honor of letting me become your student!!"

The werewolf exclaimed. The room fell into an awkward silence at the youkai's proclamation. Gin pressed his forehead to the ground.

"I beg of you sensei! Teach me the ways of you irresistible charm and ability to survive a woman's, seemingly, infinite vigor!"

Kurono lowered his head. Kurumu set her father down and stepped back.

"Touchan?"

She said worriedly.

"I think Gin-senpai offended him desu…"

Yukari noted nervously as she too stepped back when she realized the man's arm was trembling. Inner Moka, her Outer self, Mizore and Kokoa look up (the red-head finally regaining enough strength to look up at the awkward situation). Kurono raised his head with his lips pouted out in clear irritation. His blue eyes narrowed as he looked to Gin with a deadly seriousness.

"Of course my boy!"

Kurono patted Gin's shoulders, and laughed heartily, as heartily as a young boy's voice could laugh in any case. Inner Moka stood, unable to really take any more of this. Mizore and Kokoa looked to the vampire curiously.

"I'm going to find Tsukune, I'm thirsty."

Inner Moka only half lied as she took the hand of her sentimental self. Outer Moka tried to argue as Kurumu looked up to her almost longingly. The succubus looks were cries for help. She didn't want to be left alone with her father.

"Muma-chi!"

Her father suddenly called and held open his arms.

"Gimme a hug!! I wanna introduce ya to my new friend Gin!"

As exasperating as the comment was… Kurumu could only look into her father's sparkling blue eyes and fall to her knees. She lowered her head and allowed the older man (?) to pet her. As much as the succubus wanted to deny it she _loved _her father's attentions. The man spoiled her to every end and infected her spongy mind with ideas of being the cutest thing in existence. Kokoa was suspicious of her sister's intentions and glanced over to Kurumu. Yukari was trying to control the situation by smashing a brass basin on Gin's head in an attempt to knock the near-foaming werewolf out.

"I will watch them."

Mizore stated. The red head nodded and made her way out of the room, as quietly as possible. Inner Moka was just glad to get out.

"Are you sure it was okay leaving Kurumu alone?"

Her sentimental self questioned. The violent youkai shook her head as she continued to walk.

"I don't even want to begin to understand that situation right now."

The vampire stated. Back inside the clubroom Kurono jumped onto Gin's desk so he could see everyone. The blue-eyed youkai held his head high, adjusting the cap on his head. His azure eyes sparkled as Gin stood by his side gleaming, wagging his wolven tail.

"I have decided to take on Ginny-kun as my apprentice! And he shall court my daughter until he can prove himself to be a true man!!!"

Gin pulled the tail of a popper and allowed confetti to spray all over the desk.

"What?!"

Kurumu and Yukari shouted out in unison. Only moments after Ruby walked into the room, smiling brightly.

"Many, many things have happened and I wanted to sha—"

The witch stopped mid sentence. In her hand she held a pamphlet she was to deliver to the clubroom, but was caught by the sight of Kurumu choking the life out of Gin, while Yukari fought to pull her off the desk and the wolf. Kurono stood on the desk, laughing heartily still, while Mizore offered him a snow cone in congratulations for finally finding a partner for his daughter. It was short of chaos.

"I…I'll just tell you later…"

Ruby nervously muttered as she closed the door behind her and walked away.

*~~~~~*

Inner Moka had stopped by the water fountain. She and her Outer self could distinctly scent Tsukune. He had been here not too long ago. The silver-haired youkai could distinctly imagine his lips puckered out to slurp out the cascading stream of water. The image cold, refreshing liquid quenching his thirst and the image of his tongue brushing over his lips to lap up the remnants made her itch with delight. The thought only transferred to her other self who suddenly wished for those lips to be upon her in such a way. His lips and tongue were always so warm and so loving.

Before the two were allowed to fall deeper into their obviously perverted reverence, they caught the scent of Tsukune blood. Both vampires glared back where Kokoa hid behind a wall, immediately accusing her. The red-head's eyes widen.

"I-it wasn't me! How the heck could it be me!?"

Kokoa was trying to sound enraged but she seemed more fearful for her life after the last time she tried that stupid move. The Mokas looked to each other, than back to Kokoa.

"Downstairs!"

The three called. They could distinctly hear the sounds of fist fighting and cheering students. The vampire nobles raced down to the first flight where Koumori and Tsukune were beating each other senseless.

*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*

(A/N: Chibiko Muma means "Little Child Succubus" and say thank you to GrrDraxin in the reviews for giving me some of this deliciously evil idea for the 4th part of the chapter, he totally wanted Mr. Kuruno to say that! Ja Ne!)


	28. It Doesn't Stretch That Way!

**Chapter 28: It Doesn't Stretch That Way!**

"Dechuu!"

Koumori yelled out when Tsukune was pulling at his cheeks in a ruthless manner as he tried to force the bishounen to the ground. All around them the crowd was cheering Tsukune on. They were sure this newcomer stood no chance against their vampire classmate.

"It doesn't stretch that way dechuu!!"

Koumori shrieked as he slipped from Tsukune's grab and whipped around, landing a right hook against Tsukune's temple. The strike caused Tsukune's vision to blur as he staggered backwards trying to regain his balance. The moment the young man released him, Koumori tackled Tsukune to the ground.

"Is that Koumori again?!"

Inner Moka snarled out at her Outers deduction.

"What?! That's where he's been all day?! I left him in my room earlier!"

Kokoa exclaimed in equal annoyance. Koumori straddled Tsukune's chest and wailed a fury of punches at his face. Tsukune did his best to protect himself by holding his hands crossed over his head. Kou paused a moment, so he could catch his breath, but as soon as he did Tsukune pushed himself forward and headbutted the bishounen. Kou yelled out in shock and smacked his palms to his forehead as he fell backwards. That attack wasn't all that intelligent as Tsukune to held his hands to his face from the panging throb of the pain.

Inner Moka was about to jump in to beat Koumori within an inch of his life, but she felt her Outer self grab her wrist. The silver-haired girl snarled and glared over to her sentimental self.

"Look…"

The pink-haired Moka whispered as she motioned her head toward Kokoa. The Inner youkai looked over only to see her youngest sibling staring in awe. Outer Moka stepped closer to her more rash self.

"Kokoa has been ignoring Kou-chan for a while, maybe his feelings got hurt."

The pink-haired girl whispered. Inner Moka felt her body relaxed as she looked over to the fight. It was a bit strange Kou seemed to have the upper hand. Physically Koumori was not all that strong. His physical strength lay closer to a human than anything. Tsukune should easly be able to take his punches seeing as the young man has associated with youkai for a good two years of his life. These attacks should not be doing any damage. Inner Moka felt her brows furrow.

"He's letting Koumori…?"

Inner MOka looked to her other self who was smiling.

"I think he understands how Kou-chan feels."

The Outer shell responded looking over to Kokoa.

"I will do anything for Kokoa-sama!"

Kou shouted, tackling Tsukune once again, both males being sent into a nearby wall. The students continued to cheer and jeer as they maneuvered around the two boys so they too would not be pulled into the fight. Kokoa swallowed as she watched the fight.

_Ko-chan is fighting Onii-sama…for me?_

The Outer shell looked to her Inner self and smiled.

"I think Tsukune is trying to help Kou-chan get his courage back. Lately he's been pretty depressed."

The pink-haired girl pointed out. Though the Inner youkai hated to leave her precious property the chance of being beaten, it was a mock fight. The thought made the Inner youkai sort of proud. She fully relaxed to her Outer shell's words. Tsukune always thought of others before himself. The temptress thought on this for a moment, and grinned as a deliciously malicious thought came to mind.

Outer Moka was watching the fight, and even though she was confident in her assumption, she still worried for Tsukune. The emerald eyed teen felt her Inner sell lean against her and whisper into her ear. The pale-faced vampire immediately flushed crimson.

Tsukune grunted as Koumori punched his chest, forcing Tsukune to press against the wall.

"It's not for you to…"

Tsukune grunted as one hit landed in his stomach.

"That's not for you to decide!"

Tsukune pushed forward and charged Koumori. The bishounen pulled his arms across his face as the boy forced him back against his will. When they stopped Kou looked up, only for Tsukune to punch him in the face.

"Dechu!"

The bishounen was thrown back, and slammed into a wall. The burgundy-eyed male coughed out. A bit bruised but otherwise alright. He was pretty used to the rough treatment so was not too badly affected. Tsukune was strong. Even without tapping his vampire strength…

Down the hall, the Headmaster watched as the two boys ducked it out. The robed man grinned and held up the Rosary that was meant for Tsukune in his hand.

"_It seems you were wrong for once my friend… that boy has a stronger will than you think."_

He chuckled as he turned and walked down the corridor, swallowed by the shadows of the darkened path. Kou spit out a glob of blood and wiped his chin.

"I'll fight for Kokoa-sama dechu! I love Kokoa-sama the most!"

Koumori snarled as his eyes glowed a deep crimson color. Tsukune stood with his fists up, ready for Koumori's counter attack. The black-haired teen just needed one opening… if Koumori charged it would give him a chance.

*~~~~~~~*

"What do you mean touchan?"

Kurumu asked worriedly. She and the others sat gathered around on their desks, while Gin lay unconscious in the corner. Now that things sat a bit more calmly they had brewed some tea to speak. Yukari sat with her tea cup in hand, staring at Mizore as the yuki onna froze her cup by dipping her lollipop into the liquid and stirred it. Kurono sat on the desk with his legs crossed. His cap was set down beside him as he carefully blew on his tea. He took a sip and sighed.

"Unfortunately Muma-chi, you're mother is becoming increasingly worried about you. Not only have you yet to net yourself a mate…"

He began, but Kurumu shook her head.

"B-but touchan!"

Kurono held out his pointer finger.

"Muma-chi don't you lie to me!"

The succubus hung her head in shame. Kurono frowned and gently patted her head.

"Muma-chi…"

He softly called to his daughter. Kurumu's violet eyes peer up at the boy-faced man.

"I know you're working really hard to get a mate, you've got that cute little spark in your heart that made me fall in love with hahau-e, but…"

He set down the tea cup and crossed his hands together, settling them in his lap. He frowned, pouting out his lip in the most disarming manner possible.

"I know your mother encourages you to find a mate as soon as possible, but if you continue to neglect your studies Muma-chi… as a father I will suffer no other choice but to remove your distraction."

Mizore and Yukari look up in surprise. Kurumu pulled her hands to her mouth and began to tear.

"Touchan… y-you don't mean that do you? Touchan?"

Kurumu could not stop as the tears rushed from her eyes. Kurono did not answer. He turned his eyes down and away from the crying face of his only daughter.

*~~~~~*

Tsukune felt his body become heavy as Koumori chuckled and settled himself upright.

"Even if you're slowly changing dechu… you still aren't strong enough to resist my Ja'taime…"

Koumori chuckled as he stepped toward the young man. Kokoa couldn't believe it. Koumori was fighting her Onii-sama so he could gain her favor.

_I love Kokoa-sama._

She had never heard those words used toward her before. Not even her chichiu-e said that. 'My lovely daughters' 'My cute little bats' but never had her father ever said _I love you. _He was more of a man to show these affections through action. Now here was Koumori. Not only _claiming _to hold an emotional need for her, but he was also showing it by challenging her Onee-sama's property.

"Ko-chan…"

Kokoa murmured as her cheeks dusted with pink.

"Take this dechu!! Ja—"

"That's enough!!!"

Kou was interrupted from completing his spell and he and Tsukune, as well as the observing students look up. Inner Moka and Outer Moka look back at Kokoa.

"Kokoa?"

The outer shell quietly called.

"K-k-kokoa-sama what are you d-doing here dechu!?"

Koumori stammered as he took a step back. The maroon-eyed bishounen watched as tears welled in his master's eyes. A surge of jealous burned through his body. Even now as he fought for his pride as a hot-blooded male, she still held sympathy for the half-vampire!

"That's enough…"

Kokoa said in a softer tone. The students watching murmured amongst themselves as the pair's fighting was ended with the abrupt intervention of the familiar red head.

"Oy, isn't that Shuzen Kokoa?"

One of the male students recalled the last incident that occurred with Kokoa in the lunch room, and in their luck, standing right behind her were Akashiya Moka, both of them!

"S-shimatta! Let's get out of here!"

Another called, quickly forcing the hall to clear out. Kou stood with his back to the wall, growling out in frustration. He had been so close. Kokoa walked toward Kou with an enraged look in her face.

Her slave had been AWOL for days! She saw neither hide nor hair of him, but… It was her fault. She had ignored Koumori because she wanted her Onee-sama's pet, but she already had a pet. She had neglected her pet.

Kou winced when Kokoa stepped near. He knew he would get a beating from her and Moka. He was sure they'd be in club and he would be free to pummel the half-vampire, but he miscalculated. Why was he always making small, stupid mistakes?! He was going to kill that half-breed! Kill him! Kill him!

Kokoa leaned up, and kissed Koumori on the cheek.

Kou blinked his eyes open. It was like time stopped for him. He could fele her lips on his cheek, and could smell the warm scent he has grown accustomed to. Kokoa finally stepped back, her cheeks a bright red.

"K…kokoa-sama."

Kou swallowed and slowly pressed his fingertips to his cheeks.

"Arigatou, Ko-chan…for saying that."

Kokoa smiled brightly. It had been the first time Kokoa had smiled to Kou since—since he met her. Koumori smiled and nodded.

"H-hai Kokoa-sama!"

He said with an equally red blush on his face. Kokoa's smile quickly darkened and she grabbed Kou's neck with one hand.

"Now transform Ko-chan! Let's show Onee-sama whose pet is better!"

The vampire laughed out.

"H-hai Kokoa-sama!"

The weapon choked out as he transformed into a bell-hammer. When his transformation cloud vanished Kokoa blinked. Inner Moka, Outer Moka and Tsukune – were gone.

"Ara? Where did they go?"

Kokoa blankly muttered.

*~~~~*

"Ah! J-jotto matte Moka-san!"

Tsukune yelled as he was slammed against the wall of the gym room. Most of the school building was now empty as clubs came to an end for the day. The two vampires no longer had the patience and dragged Tsukune away from the situation with their sister. Inner Moka roughly pushed him on the wall and kept him pinned with her palm forced flat against his chest.

"Dameru! No more of your complaining! Keep still!"

The silver-haired youkai bit out as Tsukune swallowed down his yelp. It wasn't that he was afraid, but it was very difficult to stay quiet (let alone still) while Outer Moka was knelt down, forcing your belt open. Inner Moka grabbed Tsukune's chin callously with her left hand and forced him to look up as she leaned close and lavished his neck with long, wet licks.

"M-moka-san?"

Tsukune swallowed nervously. Inner Moka chuckled darkly and strengthened her grip. Her Outer shell stood to her feet after dealing with the annoying contraption. The pink-haired girl settled her right hand on Tsukune's chin as well to assist her other self. The normally levelheaded, emerald eyed girl was now desperately licking at the neck of her most precious.

"What have I told you about honorifics Tsukune?"

The temptress questioned, punctuating her thought with a nip on his ear. Feeling her hot breath on his ear Tsukune felt his eyes roll to the back of his neck at the coming of an imminent nose bleed. For a split second his eyes flashed red. The inner youkai let out a soft moan from her throat at the sight. She wanted to evoke that part of him. As much as she lusted after his human self, she couldn't help but want to taste his other side as well.

Tsukune felt nervous and glanced to the sound of Inner Moka's moan. The Outer Moka was still busying herself with engorging in Tsukune's scent. It was only a matter of time before the ravenous pink-haired girl would succumb to her thirst.

"I can't take it Tsukune."

Inner Moka whined out in her sultry voice. How she managed to whine but still sound so powerful baffled him to no end.

"_**We**_can't take it."

She corrected as she ran her tongue across the edge of his lip. Tsukune caught himself opening his mouth as she pulled back teasingly. He tried to move, but it was no use against both their strength. It was bound to happen, he thought, but that didn't make him any more ready for it. Maybe it was a punishment for constantly pulling away from your girlfriend's advances? Two, pure-blooded, vampire females wanted in his pants, and he was probably the only male in the world, that wanted to say no.

_No Moka-san, I'm not like that._

He would argue.

_We shouldn't do this because—_

Why not? They loved him, and he too truly cared for them. Just what was the problem? He must be the idiot of his species to give up such a thing, but it wasn't right…right? But they always said it, and showed it. Why couldn't he? Was he afraid of hurting the other girls? No they've come to terms with it, mostly. Was he afraid of being rejected?

Of course he was. He was a average, nobody. Not someone that would be wanted by a beautiful, smart, sweet, sometimes violent, girl that wanted…

Wait, what did they want? Before Tsukune could think on that he felt it.

"Kapuchu!"

Outer Moka moaned out feeling his blood rush down her throat. Her nervous fingers snaked across his chest, sneaking themselves under his shirt which had been untucked through her recent activities. Tsukune's legs nearly buckled, but a foreign hand found its way straight into his pants, causing him to straighten up.

"M-moka—"

Inner Moka bit down on the edge of his lip to stop his utterance of "san". After successfully silencing him she licked at his bleeding lip, than kissed it with a soft _chu. _

"We want _you _Tsukune. All of you."

Inner Moka said in her smooth, mocking tone as she distracted the poor male form any and all objections he had.

"Say it…"

The silver-haired youkai commanded, giving him proper incentive. Tsukune whimpered, but he wouldn't call her name! That's what she wanted right?

"Say it…"

Outer Moka whined. Her Inner youkai quickly stopped her ministrations, forcing a small whimper to escape Tsukune. What did they want?! He was so confused! Cursed hormones! Why do you insist on causing such turmoil?! The inner youkai gave him another encouragement.

"S-a-y i-t."

Her words worked as slowly as her actions did. Tsukune couldn't help himself. He was a normal male! Perfectly normal! He didn't want to move, but his hips did not listen.

"M-moka…"

He whimpered. Inner Moka leaned her face close to his and pressed her nose to his cheek, inhaling his scent.

"Yes, Tsukune?"

The youkai teased. The outer shell blushed, but her hand too went to assist the ruby-eyed youkai with her veritable torture. What would they do if he said it?

"I…"

Tsukune paused again, but so did the vampires. The young man whined at the loss.

"I love you. Both…"

Outer Moka began to tear with joy and quickly pulled Tsukune's face in for a kiss. Inner Moka grinned and slid her thumbs on the edges of Tsukune's pants and pulled them down. Her nose was still brushing along his jaw as she chuckled.

"Now we'll give you a reward, Tsukune…"

Inner Moka said with a chuckle as she bit into Tsukune's neck and dug her fingers into his hips, pulling his hips flush to hers.


	29. It's Something Unbelievable

**Chapter 29: It's Something Unbelievable**

Koumori and Kokoa wandered down the halls of the mostly empty school trying to find the Mokas and Tsukune. Kou, to Kokoa's request, followed her in his human form. The weapon blushed at the airy thought of his Kokoa-sama calling him Kou-sama. Kokoa stopped in the middle of one of the corridors, causing Kou to bump against her.

"D-d-dechu! Gomen Kokoa-sama…"

Koumori blinked and looked down to Kokoa who seemed to be staring off. She was a few meters from the gym room. Something was wrong. Kokoa swallowed the nervous lump forming in her throat. She could easily feel the abnormally swirling youki that was clearly defined as he sister's.

"Come on Ko-chan…"

Kokoa then turned and walked down in the other direction. She may have been desperate to defeat her Onee-sama's pet, but she was not desperate to see what she could already obviously smell. The thought made her gag as she made her way back to club.

"K-kokoa-sama?"

Koumori called in question as he followed his master hurriedly. He glanced back over his shoulder in thought but turned back and rushed down the hall.

*~~~~~*

Kurumu had left the clubroom saying that she needed some air. The blue-haired succubus was a wreck at the moment. As much as she loved her father and trusted that he did everything for her well being, this was drastic even for him. She really was studying, Yukari even helped her, but her grades just didn't seem to get any better, even Mizore has somehow managed to boost her percentage in the short time she's returned to classes. Moka has already claimed a very obvious stake in Tsukune. Even though it frustrates her to no end, Moka had won because she got Tsukune to say they were his girlfriend.

Of course she would have lingering feelings for Tsukune. He was her first love. If anything she was desperate enough to simply become his mistress, but with both Mokas why would he need her? That too troubled the young succubus. If the Mokas were still apart, why didn't the Headmaster have any intention of restoring them to their full nature? There was mystery afoot and she wanted to know what.

So lost in her thoughts the succubus ended up wandering the corridors of the school. Everything was pretty quiet. At most only a few clubs were still active. A lot like the Newspaper club, the other after hour clubs didn't leave school grounds back to the dorms until nearly six.

Her father was still in the room laughing it up with Gin. How could he suggest she ever get together with that perverted dog?! The thought of it made her skin crawl. He had absolutely no charm, no class, but he was also youkai. She forgets that Tsukune is human. His Humanity could be what has kept her attracted to him. Youkai held a natural affinity to humans, whether it were acts pushed toward violence or intimacy. Their scent was intoxicating and their short-lived natures and culture were endearing. She had not known, at first, but was that the reason she had been attracted to him in the first place? Or was she simply jealous of Moka?

There was always something about Tsukune, something unbelievable.

*~~~~~*

Ruby was a bit startled to see everyone so active…ly trying to kill each other. The witch had needed a moment to gather enough courage to bring the report to them she had received from the Headmaster. With the Ririsu Mirror restored, the Mokas could no longer be returned to their original states. After the second splitting, something had gone horribly wrong. The mirror had shattered, completely dispelling its magic.

They should have merged when the mirror broke, but they did not.

The Headmaster worried that their separation may cause the two vampires to struggle for power over the other, their only haven is that the two were still sealed. The only problem was that if they were ever to be unsealed in that state… it was an unknown anomaly. They had to make sure that the pair could not be unsealed until they fully understood their powers.

Originally Count Shuzen had sealed his daughter so she would grow accustomed to the pain of living in the human world. He had sealed her at an early age and sent her to live with her mother in the human world. She would have not needed to be sealed at such a young age, but her power was abnormally high even for an S-Class, at that age.

There were not two S-Class vampires running around carrying some ridiculous level of power that possibly threatened the school. Unsealed, Moka often became more vicious than usual, now there were two Mokas, and both very adamant about being forward with their feelings. It was a trainwreck in slow motion. Ruby rushed down the hall after gathering a few more materials, namely a first aid kit for Gin, before confronting the girls about this situation and the possibility of setting Moka up in special remedial classes to control her anger problems.

*~~~~~~*

_I don't know what came over us in the first place, but we no longer found it possible to resist this feeling I was sure that settled in the pit of both of our stomachs. It wasn't the first time I've seen Tsukune… in so little, but it was even more mesmerizing than that time we bathed. My Inner self assured me that if we… we claimed him, we would be allowed to always spend time with him, draped in that scent…_

_Every time his hand runs over my thighs I can't stop the motion of my hips. Shamelessly grinding against him trying to ease this strange, but as of late, prominent ache, I cannot help but feel that it is right and wrong at the same time. I somehow managed to straddle his leg in my daze, and even over my underwear I could feel the warmth of his skin. I tried to distract myself by scraping my small fangs over my lips but every time I looked down at his face, his eyes hooded over with the same hunger we felt, the ache only became more painful._

_**His shy little game wouldn't work this time. I made sure to settle his right hand under my skirt while I pressed my body to his. I tried to bite back the moans when I felt his fingers finally gain courage and grip at my buttocks. I was quite distracted by the taste of his cheek on my tongue in whatever case. The sounds of his panting breaths sent my heart a flutter, forcing me to forget to keep a hold on the limited youki I had. My hand still enjoyed the act of teasing him, my more sentimental self had lost the concentration and started to enjoy herself immensely. I was rather amused at least for the moment of clarity when Tsukune's fingers stopped.**_

_**I growled in discontent, but then his fingers trailed down the back of my thigh causing my body to instinctually react by pushing back toward his warm palm. Kami help him if he is purposely teasing us. Does he understand this need? Of course he does, I can smell it on him, though it's quite overwhelmed by ours. He was begging for our touch and I was begging Kami that he would touch us. His eyes fought between red and brown, whetting my appetite for his flesh. Just one taste of that sinfully forbidden fruit, that's all I ask for.**_

_**But even in the haze of my hunger I sensed something in the air. I had not noticed it until it was upon us. What was –? How could I have been so unguarded? Tsukune certainly had a knack for shattering my barriers. Curse everything to the farthest reaches of Yome! My sentimental self stopped her motions when the gym doors slowly pushed open. I was too, stupidly shocked, to remove my hand from its current position, nor had we the strength to move Tsukune's hands which were deftly seeking out our weaker expanses of flesh under our skirts.**_

*~~~~~~*

When the Mokas gradually slowed their assaults to a halt, Tsukune was able to regain some coherence and blink his eyes clear. The soft light that bled through the unlit gymnasium was not what caught the male's attention. Two, glowing, red eyes glared at the figures settled on the matted ground as a powerful youki and killing intent sat directed at Tsukune.

Tsukune's eye twitched. He realized his death. Not only were both Moka's straddled on top of him in a questionable manner, but his hands, which quickly fell flat against the ground, had been up their skirts. There was also the measure of Inner Moka's hand failing to leave the confines of his pants. Inner Moka slowly removed her hand, all desire having quickly left Tsukune when he laid eyes on Count Shuzen who was currently digging his fingers into the wood of the door.

Down the halls Kokoa, Kurumu and Ruby stopped at the feeling of the massive youki. Suddenly a chunk of wall was blown out and Tsukune was running down the hall, trying to desperately pull up his pants. Shuzen chased after the human. Inner Moka sighed and brushed her hand to her forehead.

"Chichiu-e is unreasonable…"

The silver-haired youkai noted.

"S-shouldn't we save Tsukune?! Why is chihciu-e here?! Do you think he saw?!"

The Outer youkai was confused and still partially flustered so was having difficulty on settling her mind on one task.

Tsukune kicked in the club door nad pushed it closed, panting in exhaustion. The young man looked around the room and noticed only Mizore, Yukari Gin, and another visitor were in. Mizore and Yukari sat at together reading some manga, while Kurono still was sitting on top of the desk drinking tea. Tsukuen looked to Gin and pointed to the small boy.

"Kurumu's father."

The werewolf stated as he carefully touched at the welt on his head. Tsukune 'ahed' and nodded in understanding.

"Wait, what?!"

But before Tsukune's confusion could be answered the door was knocked in, the boy underneath it, and Count Shuzen standing on top of it.

"Where is that boy, I'll kill—"

Shuzen paused when he saw the young boy on the desk.

"Kai? Kurono Kai? Is that you?"

The count questioned. Kurono looked up from his tea and grinned at the man.

"Hey man! It's been a long time! What brings you here?"

Kai said with a laugh as he motioned for Shuzen to havea drink of tea with him. The vapire cleare d his throat and walked off the door, Tsukuen still crushed beneath it, and walked over to the shota, shaking his hand.

"I's been ages Kai, me? I've come to murder a young boy that has committed improper things to both my daughters. You?"

The old vampire grinned as he accepted the cup of tea. Kai thought for a moment.

"Ahaha I'm here to make sure someone does improper things to my daughter. Seems she's having trouble in classes 'cause she's not in anyone's pants! It's troubling being a father and having daughters!"

Kai laughed. Shuzen nodded in agreement. Tsukune wheezed out as Mizore and Yukari pulled him from beneath the door. Kurumu, Ruby and Kokoa made their way to the club where the dreadful youki hung in the air. Tsukune was barely conscious from his crushing.

"Ah, and there he is."

Shuzen bowed to Kai, excusing himself. Shuzen stood and glared down at Tsukune.

"Hold it chichiu-e!"

The Mokas called out from the hall.

"What do you think you're doing to our mate?!"

They called out, causing shocked expressions to form on everyone's face but Kai's, who simply took another sip of tea and sighed out.

"Ah, it's a lovely day…"

The shota mused.


	30. A Boot to the Head

**Chapter 30: A Boot to the Head**

"Hold it chichiu-e!"

The Mokas called out from the hall.

"What do you think you're doing to our mate?!"

They called out, causing shocked expressions to form on everyone's face but Kai's, who simply took another sip of tea and sighed out.

"Ah, it's a lovely day…"

The shota mused.

_It seems Inner and Outer Moka-san have written out my death sentence. I didn't think it would be so early in my life. I really saw myself becoming a successful salaryman like my father, living out an average life, in an average home, with average pay._

_But it seems there are other plans afoot for my fate. It is undeterminable how I got to this point. I still feel very flustered from the blood rush than sudden drop in blood pressure. I wouldn't have thought myself one of those but I honestly did find myself wanting Moka to touch me again. It isn't the most appropriate time to be thinking about this. Maybe if I just keep playing dead they'll ignore me._

_The sounds of gnashing fangs and growling beasts kept my body lifeless as Moka-san and Kokoa-chan yell at their father._

"Chichiu-e has no right being here!"

_Kokoa snarled viciously._

"You have only yourself to blame of my involvement, Kokoa, you are the one who has alerted me of such despicable activities occurring in this school, a place of learning."

_Shuzen responded in that dark voice of his, I could hear that chuckle that told me "you're dead Aono". Did I want to know how he knew that was happening?_

"What does he mean, Kokoa?"

_Inner Moka sounded mad, as was her right, of course._

"E-eto…that is…"

_The red-head seemed at a loss for words, I wasn't surprised. Her temperament often did three-sixties. _

"I w-was angry! I wasn't thinking when I called chichiu-e!"

_Oh, now I remember. She said she called her father and asked to be my….wait, what? Kokoa is to blame for my death?_

"Insufferable!!"

_I could not tell if that was Inner Moka-san or Outer Moka-san, scarily. I dared to glance up just as they stretched out their leg s and kicked Kokoa in the head, sending her flying across the room._

"Hey! Wait a minute Moka!"

_Kurumu yelled out, pushing through the two as she narrowed her eyes._

"When did Tsukune even become your mate?!"

_Well my grave was just deepened by a meter._

"Since we made love to him."

_Did Outer Moka just say that?! W-why Moka-san, why would you try and get me killed. I tried not to move, as Mizore and Yukari held my arms, just barely dangling me off the floor. They continuously reminded me to stay still because they were aware of the trouble I was in._

"Ya'know…"

_That strange boy spoke up, looking at me with a grin that made me shiver._

"I'll take that boy off your hands and give him to my little girl, what do you think Muma-chi?"

_What did he mean, "little girl"? And what did he mean by take me off his hands? Suddenly Kurumu blushed and pouted her lips out._

"Stop being so embarrassing touchan!"

_T-touchan?! N-no way! But on second thought I really shouldn't question the logistics of the Academy._

"You can't just offer something like that…"

_Thank you Kami, there's voices of reason among my friends._

"I want to mate Tsukune with my own strength."

_Spoke too soon!_

"So _this _is the boy that yer so found of and is impeding on your studies?"

_I didn't like that mischievous glint in this small figure's blue eyes. They were full of questionable plots that quite possibly involved my…_

_I didn't even want to think about it. I should have known better I should have begged Moka's father first! It was one thing getting an extra Rosary from him let alone asking him for his daughter's hand in marriage. _

_M-marriad? I wasn't thinking about that already was I? B-but than again Moka-san would probably show me my place for thinking otherwise. It's every girl's dream to be married, right? After at least two years here among youkai, I get the sense that their marriage ceremonies are nothing like humans. _

_So far I have noticed that whoever is physically powerful can have the pick of the liter so to speak. Clearly that isn't me, yet somehow Moka-san begs to differ. What makes me special? I couldn't help but glance to Outer Moka-san. She was blushing deeply angrily staring down her father who looked like he was going to castrate me among other things. Moka-san glanced over to me with her emerald eyes. She was so cute. I felt my own cheeks heat up at the thought of being married to Moka-san. _

_Their arguing faded out as I fell into Moka-san's gaze as I often did. I felt strange, not the usual annoyances of my teenage hormones, it was something else._

*~~~~~~*

"_Tsukune?_"

Outer Moka thought when she noticed his unusually intense gaze. Yelling out such things to her father, claiming Tsukune was her mate, was beyond embarrassing but her mouth wouldn't obey the fear in her stomach, the fear of Tsukune rejecting the idea of being her mate. He did not seem reluctant before, practically crying beneath their touches. The thought flustered the Outer Moka.

"Tsukune is mine!"

Inner Moka growled, still arguing with her father. Kai laughed out and slapped his knee.

"Come on I'll buy the boy off you, he shouldn't be worth that much, he practically reeks of human he's so weak!"

The blonde-shota laughed. The girls practically jumped out of their skins.

"J-jotto matte touchan! T-that isn't true!"

A flustered Kurumu panicked. Yukair shook her head.

"That's right desu! Tsukune is powerful!"

Yukari quickly came to his defense and nodded. Mizore nodded in agreement too. Shuzen laughed out at the absurdity of the idea. Just because Tsukune had managed to hold his own using remnants of his daughter's blood didn't make him anywhere near powerful!

"How absurd, do you really think that a—"

Shuzens words were cut short bya sharp growl released from the Inner Moka. Kokoa groaned in pain as Ruby helped her out of the wall.

"O-onee-sama is right chichiu-e! Onii-sama isn't weak! He isn't!"

Kokoa was sure, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that her onii-sama was more than worthy for her onee-sama, after all Moka picked him! Kai laughed out again and stood up.

"Ah don't trouble your father girls, just let me buy the boy off of you!"

Kai grinned over at Shuzen who was more than willing to agree.

"Tsukune isn't something you can just buy touchan! How c-could you?"

Kurumu eyes welled with tears.

"Y-you think me so weak that I can't get a mate for myself?!"

Kai was taken aback by his daughter's sudden reaction. Shuzen glanced over to the shota male.

"M-matte yo Muma-chi! Touchan didn't mean it like that!"

He tried to remedy the situation, but Kurumu began to cry as she buried her face into Inner Moka's chest.

"How callous!"

Inner Moka snapped.

"This is not something fathers should involve themselves in!"

The silver-haired youkai protested. Shuzen furrowed his brows.

"Of course it is!"

He spouted out.

"The well being of our daughters is a father's duty. We cannot simply have you mate anything that comes along! How shameful! You are of noble blood and you are to have nothing short of a perfect mate!"

The old vampire prattled on as the girls argued back that Tsukune was the perfect man in every way! Inner Moka was distracted by the distancing of her Outer self. The ruby-eyed vampire looked over to her, she was facing passed her to Tsukune who sat slumped in Yukari and Mizore's grip. The pink-haired teen was blushing furiously and was clearly thirsty. Inner Moka turned her head to the right to look at Tsukune.

His eyes were shifting between brown and red, and his mouth hung open as he panted. The vampire could feel her most precious' blood rushing through his veins and both vampires could see Tsukune's fangs in plain sight. Opting not to openly moan the vampires simply stared. Something was off. Kurumu sniffled and lifted her head from the Inner youkai's chest to look over at Tsukune. Mizore and Yukari too had looked down to Tsukune in worry.

The arguing had come to a grinding halt when all eyes fixated on the young man.

*~~~~~*

_I suddenly felt so thirsty. I couldn't take my eyes off of Moka-san. SI had the strange urge to hug Moka-san, I mean sometimes I would like to hug her, but this was wholly different._

_**He deserves kick to the head.**_

_Who?_

_**Shuzen.**_

_But he'd kill me._

_**He'd kill you regarless, are you really gunna go down without a fight?**_

_I wouldn't even make it two steps._

_**But she shared her blood, tap into it.**_

_But I'm not a youkai._

_**Are you really that scared? Isn't she worth it? Aren't they worth it?**_

_But…_

_**Don't you want to feel her, beneath you?**_

…

_**Don't you?**_

_I…I do._

_**Than he's the one in the way.**_

_What should I do?_

_**Follow my guide.**_

_What?_

_**I am your youkai, the one that carries all of your youki. I will lend you my strength, but in return I want what you want.**_

_What?_

_**Moka.**_

*~~~~~~*

"Moka…"

Tsukune murmured as he pushed to his feet. His ebony black hair faded out into a pale silver color that glittered against the setting sun that filtered into the clubroom. Gin had just barely regained consciousness and came to the sight of Tsukune transforming. At this point Koumori had reverted to his bat form and sat on Kokoa's shoulder.

"K-kokoa-sama."

The bat squeaked in worry. Kokoa nodded in awe. Tsukune's youki was slowly filling the room. It was easily discerned between everyone's, especially Shuzen's. The Elder vampire growled.

"_Chairman, you were supposed to seal my daughter's blood from that boy…"_

The elder thought in irritation. Tsukune stood tall and straightened the sleeve of his blazer and smoothed out his collar. The girls were quite effectively spaced out at the sight of their classmate and first love, but not as distracted as the Mokas were. He had called their name finally.

Shuzen scoffed and laughed.

"You really think that would work a second time boy?"

Shuzen chuckled out, only to have a kick land against the side of his head and send him flying back and out of the clubroom, into the campus grounds. Shocked gasps reverberated around the room as Tsukune stood with his leg tucked beneath him after the straight kick. His silver hair fluttered against the wind now breezing into the room. The young man held his head high and proudly.

It was by this point in time that the pink-haired and silver-haired vampire found themselves in a dire need of a clean change of underwear.

Kai laughed out as he stood gazing out of the impressive hole Tsukune just made with Shuzen's body.

"Oh man kid, nice kick."

Tsukune glared down at the shota. Kai blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

"Mou…this is an embarrassing situation. To think I troubled you! Come on Ginny-kun!"

Kai dashed off. Gin blinked a few times but staggered out of the room after his sensei. Kurumu blinked in realization.

"Touchan! Stop trying to hook me up with the dog!"

The succubus spouted angrily as she chased after her father. Tsukune glanced over to Inner and Outer Moka.

"Maybe we should move this conflict outside."

Tsukune spoke out in a voice that was his: kind and warming, but at the same time in a voice that was not his: brave and self-assured. The Mokas stupidly nodded and followed Tsukune out. Shuzen would be quick to recover, and if they fought in the school he was sure to get suspended, or worse: expelled, though Tsukune never thought he'd see the day when being expelled would become a worry of his in the Academy.

"I've fallen in love again desu…"

Yukari sighed blissfully. Kokoa blinked and looked to the ground blushing.

"Kokoa-sama?"

Kou called as he nuzzled his cheek against his master's. Mizore raised a brow and looked to Kokoa who slowly stood to her feet, still staring at the ground.

"I…I need to go bathe."

The embarrassed vampire sputtered out.

"C-come on Ko-chan."

Kokoa quickly rushed out of the room, Kou flapping behind her.

Outside Tsukune stood with his hands in his pockets. Shuzen was just dusting off his shoulders and popping the collar of his cape to its proper position. The silver-haired elder held his head high and looked to Tsukune who coolly stood staring him down. Inner and Outer Moka stood not too far away, watching. Inner Moka glared at her father while her Outer self pouted at him in displeasure.

The father knew he was outmatched (what father could deny their daughters). They were adamant about keeping their human. Shuzen scoffed.

"Very well. We shall see how long you can keep your bond."

It was almost a threat. The elder was sure that vampires and humans could not and would not get along for long. As soon as his daughter found a different, more addicting source for feeding, she would abandon the boy, and he would learn his place. Of this, he was sure.


	31. A Little Later: Top Bunk?

**Chapter 31: A Little Later: Top Bunk?**

Outside Tsukune stood with his hands in his pockets. Shuzen was just dusting off his shoulders and popping the collar of his cape to its proper position. The silver-haired elder held his head high and looked to Tsukune who coolly stood staring him down. Inner and Outer Moka stood not too far away, watching. Inner Moka glared at her father while her Outer self pouted at him in displeasure.

The father knew he was outmatched (what father could deny their daughters). They were adamant about keeping their human. Shuzen scoffed.

"Very well. We shall see how long you can keep your bond."

It was almost a threat. The elder was sure that vampires and humans could not and would not get along for long. As soon as his daughter found a different, more addicting source for feeding, she would abandon the boy, and he would learn his place. Of this, he was sure.

Shuzen couldn't help the amused chuckle as he turned to Tsukune who still stared bravely into his own blood-red eyes. It always unnerved him that this boy was so fearless. Either he was truly a brave man, or truly stupid. This is the boy that hurt his daughter with his words long ago though. Although he too had the err of his ways thrown back into his face by the boy, he would not stand to permit his daughter to be taken in by his lies.

Tsukune would break her heart, but he would be there to pick the pieces up as a good father should. It tempted him… he wanted to see how long it would take this human to realize they are youkai, and youkai and humans had different morals when it came to mating.

The foolish boy would be broken before anything could be solidified by vampiric rituals. The thought made him laugh outright. Tsukune raised a brow as Shuzen laughed. The older vampire pulled at the curls of his hair in thought.

"Alright boy. If you can survive, I will permit you to be my daughters' mate."

Oh, yes, he was utterly amused. Tsukune was not sure if he should be excited or scared. Survive?! What the heck did he mean? Before Tsukune could ask, Shuzen vanished in a ball of light. He used his youki, and highly accelerated it so he could move his body at the same speed in which light traveled. Tsukune blinked as his features slowly returned to their human state.

That day had really altered the passing of the next years until graduation.

*~~~~~*

_I… I don't know how to explain this. Really I nearly killed my mother explaining it to her and Kyouko nearly killed me as she savagely choked me, crying, but she still hugged the Mokas apologizing for my stupidity and uselessness while I lay barely conscious on the floor beside my unconscious mother._

_Ugh okay, I'll try._

_After the incident with Shuzen and Kurono, the Mokas had not touched me like that since (trust me I was feeling the effects even more now that I was aware of the meaning of their glances). I'm really shocked to say, Kurono succeeded in getting Gin-senpai and Kurumu-chan to date. Begrudgingly, very begrudgingly. The first few times Gin returned with welts, bruises and slash marks to his face because he couldn't learn to keep his hands to himself. Typical senpai, but after a while I think, somehow, Kurumu-chan tamed the beast we know as Gin-senpai. No longer would they return home bloodied up and sometimes they would even be holding hands!_

_Did I fail to mention after graduation we pooled together our savings (a lot of it from Moka and Kokoa) and bought a place together in the human world? Yeah I know scary. It was a small home, how the Mokas and Kokoa-chan afford the pay nearly all of that scared me somewhat, but I really forget sometimes that the two of them are quite literally royalty among vampires. I kidna think the Mokas like I forget that._

_In any case we each have our own space in the house. After graduation we were really reluctant to leave each other. We tried, at first but we would always end up visiting the others home for long periods of time, missing a lot of work and that really wasn't going to cut it. It was hard too mostly because the girls lived at such distant parts of the youkai world and I was in the human world._

_I was kidna surprised that Kokoa-chan brought up the idea in the first place._

_She and Koumori-kun have been dating for a while, again which scared the heck out of me because I don't understand and don't want to understand how that kind of relationship works, ever. Gin-senpai tried to explain it to me and I promptly beat him into the ground for trying._

_Haha yeah I guess I kinda understand the whole concept for youkai to beat each other senseless to show power and place, but I don't really like the concept. Can't be helped though: I'm friends with youkai._

_So let's see. Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan and Gin-senpai bunk in the first floor of the house. Mizore-chan has a room all to herself and likes to keep her air conditioner cranked to its highest setting all the time. Really all her savings are spent on the electric bill. It's a danger to walk into her room because one may slip on the many slicks of ice she has scattered about. After graduation Mizore-chan had gotten a lot better at socializing, though she still could scare you half way into your grave when she snuck up on you. Would it surprise you when I tell you that Mizore-chan has a part time job with those detectives that gathers intelligence on your loved ones that might be suspected of having affairs? Yeah I didn't think it a real job either, I looked it up._

_Gin-senpai and Kurumu-chan share a room, sort of. Their room was closest to the kitchen, but Kurumu has divided the room and Gin-senpai was not allowed to step foot in her half unless she deemed it necessary. You could hear the howls of pain for miles when Gin-senpai tried to be his usual sneaky self. Kurumu-chan and Gin-senpai worked for the Academy. Kurumu-chan, believe it or not, is taking classes to become a teacher. It seems Kuruno-san was right about her needing something to help he concentrate on her education. And no I'm not agreeing with him about those perverted things, but I can't deny the results. Gin-senpai was the new head to the Police Committee, and I was finally glad someone got that back on track; things were getting a little hectic without them._

_Yukari-chan and Kokoa-chan had a room in the basement. I would say room but that place was more like a facility. Kokoa-chan's half was full of weapons display and she shared a bunk with Koumori-kun. There was a small matted area where she would train. I have to do a lot of repairs down there when she and Koumori-kun get out of hand._

_Yukari-chan's side was like a laboratory. All of her spells and weird potions were neatly organized along her work benches. She had picture frames of everyone on the desk near her bed and a large book shelf that stood end-to-end with books of varying kinds. Moka (Inner) said it was best she stay in the basement with Kokoa-chan since they were so close, but I understood the clear reasoning behind it. Yukari-chan was still very much infatuated with us and very often was caught trying to sneak under the covers to initiate trouble… we will leave it at that. The two of them are attending university together with us._

_Ruby-san has accepted a full time position as the Board Chairman's assistant in the Academy. She lives with us and has a room on the second floor of the house with me and Moka (both)._

_Our room is all the way at the end of the hall. We share a bed because the Mokas refuse to sleep alone anymore, and to be honest I have gotten used to my spot sandwiched between the two. I was still a bit startled in the mornings when my face was no longer on my pillow but marshmellowed between their, er, pillows. I try not to move but after a while I find that I am being suffocated to try and wiggle from their grasp so we aren't late for classes. We all always go to our first classes together. Our schedules are widely different but we always pass each other in the University halls and always have lunch together._

_Well back to my semi conscious state. I had come to my mother's house to tell her that I was going to marry Moka (both), hence the cause of her fainting and my inevitably choking from my cousin. I was finally able to sit up after my body stored enough oxygen. My mother finally regained consciousness. She still doesn't understand why there are two Mokas, but she still remembers when she first met Moka. Apparently they had some sort of talk together that I was unaware of._

"I'm glad you're still taking care of my son, and I…I wouldn't mind having you for a daughter-in-law even if there are two of you. I really don't understand Western customs that much but if it is alright with your parents…"

_Shimatta—I totally forgot about Shuzen's warning. I still don't know what the heck he meant, survive… it really still creeps me out, but every time I wake up I'm sort of broken into remembering the many reasons why I am fond of them. I mean you really can't remember such a serious warning when you wake up to the feeling of your girlfriend rubbing up against your back (Outer Moka is really frisky in the morning, it's scary sometimes) while the other is cuddling you (who would of thought Inner Moka could be so snuggly? And who ever thought that I would use that word and Inner Moka in the same sentence)._

_If not for the frequent kapuchus I would forget they were vampires. I'm surprised there's anything left of me to kapu at this point._

_I shouldn't be thinking about these things in my mother's house. I felt myself outwardly groan as I slumped down._

"Quit thinking perverted thing Tsukki this is serious! Do you know how hard a wedding is to plan?!"

_What the—? Serious Kyouko do you want okaasan to die of a heart attack first?! I felt myself facepalm in annoyance. Inner Moka found it amusing but Outer Moka was as red as a tomato now._

_I was just glad to finally get my mother's blessing. I think she was getting psyched about the idea of having grandchildren, thanks for the added pressure Kyouko! Ugh I was just glad to get home. The others were already back, I could tell. Kinda hard not the hear Gin-senpai being thrown out of his room by Kurumu-chan, yet again. I assumed it was a panty theft as it was a Tuesday. Gin-senpi's habits were clockwork._

_Mizore-chan was peering out of her room at the argument. She would often go, I suppose, gossip with Kurumu-chan. She would always go into Kurumu-chan's room after Gin-senpai was thrown out. Kokoa-chan and Yukari-chan were at the dining table studying. They were both taking the same astronomy class, go figure. Koumori-kun was sitting close to Kokoa-chan. He always liked being close to her, it was kinda sweet but again I really don't wanna know the aspects to that relationship._

_I greeted everyone as I entered. Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan happily called out to me as Mizore-chan entered Kurumu-chan's room, climbing over poor senpai. Yukari-chan happily waved to me and Moka from her place, but you couldn't get Yukari-chan and Kokoa-chan to move much when they were studying, for this I was almost glad because I wasn't in the state of mind to be tackled by them only to watch them both tackle Mokas._

_With that in mind the Mokas pushed me upstairs. We passed Ruby-san's room. Her door was open, as it usually was. She was at her desk; one of her raven Familiars was perched at her open window while she did some paperwork. We greeted Ruby-san. She was always happy to see us return home safe. She was like a big sister to the girls so it was nice they especially got along with Ruby-san._

_After that I was pushed into my room (our room) by a particularly invasive Inner Moka. She was sometimes like that but she was particularly pushy since we left my mother's. I was about to turn to ask her what was wrong but I heard the door locked and that usually didn't happen until I was forcibly stripped and forced into the shower (yea the Moka's were particular about this room because they has a Western style shower stall, it was strange but I got somewhat used to it)._

_I turned around (nervously). Outer Moka had locked the door and was staring intently at the wood grain._

"_Er…"_

_Well it seems my words don't work anymore, mostly because Inner Moka was um, unbuttoning her top and skillfully witling away my intelligence. Not that I needed it, clearly…_

"We're so impressed with Tsukune right now."

_Suggestive tone, suggestive tone! Check exits, check exits! Shimatta, trapped! I found myself backing up, as if it would do any good cause I was about to._

_**Thump.**_

_Hit the edge of the bed. Landed on my back, and was staring at the ceiling. I really want to tell you they went to take a shower alone, while I lay there, motionless. I really wish that was the case. The last words, before I nearly choked on my own oxygen, I heard came from Inner and Outer Moka._

"I get the top bunk."

_The Inner Moka said._

"I don't mind the bottom."

_Outer Moka said somewhat nervously but she still said it. I asked myself, should I run? Than that (presumably evil) voice in my head said: __**And miss out? I'll never forgive you!**_


	32. To Prove My Devotion I Have To What!

**Chapter 32: To Prove My Devotion I Have To What?!**

"We're so impressed with Tsukune right now."

Inner Moka cooed as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse shirt. She had felt suffocated in that thing for the longest of time. To meet the mother of her soon-to-be mate she had to dress properly, which meant she had to be a bit more conservative when it came to her showing cleavage, but it was difficult to fit them in normal collared shirts. When he had first told them they would be going to see his mother, the vampire women felt ecstatic. Even if she was a vampire, the gesture was not lost on her. Outer Moka had nearly cried with joy, and the Inner Moka could not remember the last time she craved Tsukune so badly.

They had held back. After the incident with their father, they could not afford to lose Tsukune to that ritual before they were sure _he _wanted them. The two women knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, they wanted him. Curse their father for reminding them and bringing that up. Their pent up needs could barely be indulged with the early morning spooning and bathing him to their content, but they would be controlled. After all they were patient with anything that came to Tsukune.

Inner Moka could feel the anxiety rippling off her outer self, but it was easily overpowered the scent of excitement permeating from the Outer youkai's pores. The two stalked toward the bed as Tsukune backed away and eventually bumped the back of his knees into the edge of the mattress, causing him to collapse onto the covers.

It was cute, so absolutely adorable. He was nervous, but they would quickly burn that nervousness away and tempt him with their offerings. They would hold to question anyone's ability to stave off a vampire's charm, but this its Tsukune. He's not only managed to fight off a succubus' charm, but has gained some interesting traits that they wished to lure out with their temptations.

"I get top bunk."

Inner Moka purred with a grin.

"I don't mind the bottom."

Outer Moka batted out with a flushed face. Inner Moka walked toward Tsukune and pulled herself onto his body, until she was straddling his chest. The silver-haired youkai thanked Kami she was wearing a skirt because she would not have been able to handle the torture of not feeling some of him against her. She felt her Outer shell sigh when she settled behind her, with a leg on each side of the young man's lap. The ruby-eyed youkai almost laughed at her emerald-eyed counterpart's immediate repose.

The silver-haired youkai felt her Outer half press her forehead to her back, probably overwhelmed by what they were about to do. Inner Moka ignored the half-whimpered cries of _wet _that rolled from the lips of the young man beneath her as she concentrated on popping off several buttons from the top of his shirt, and proceeded down to where her skirt was settled.

"W-why are you impressed?"

A much disoriented Tsukune finally was able to say with gritted concentration, though that concentration was against ripped from his being when he felt the deft, yet shy hands of the Outer Moka playing with his belt. As desperate as the young man was for contact with the girls again it was still something quite heavy to take in, and he would become irate if he was interrupted again because that last time left him with unreasonable turmoil. Those cursed dreams were more frequent and he could barely keep the blood in his head when he would wake up with one vampire clutching his back, with her knees at his sides, grinding away that pain he wanted to take away. This was while the other nearly suffocated him in the pleasurable softness that was her chest.

He would not be able to mentally and physically handle another interruption, **someone would die**, his youkai growled.

"We were touched by Tsukune showing us to his mother, right?"

The silver-haired youkai murmured to her Outer self who just frantically nodded against her shoulder and unzipped Tsukune's pants, really not wanting to be distracted from her task, lest the pink-haired woman's courage is drained by her already intense want to _kapu _the helpless male.

"I-it was nothing, no…"

Tsukune's words were muddled and his brain was mostly mush at this point because the Outer Moka had resettled herself on top of Tsukune now that she had removed one less barrier from between them.

"Oh, but it means _everything._"

The youkai grinned deviously as she lay down against his chest, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear. Tsukune's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Outer Moka straddling his lap. The pink-haired vampire began to push against him, trying to relieve her pain for him. Tsukune almost felt guilty with the desperation that flooded her emerald eyes.

"Tsukune wants to prove his love and devotion to us, doesn't he?"

The Inner youkai whispered into his ear as she gently stroked her hand along his arm. The feeling Outer Moka was provoking from his masculinity were too much and he found himself moving against her as well as he nodded to the Inner's question. The youkai grinned evilly at the manipulated answer. Even if he wanted this just as much as they did the young man would sooner die from blood loss than willingly admit such an embarrassing temptation.

The Inner youkai found that rather, cute, about her human. He was so easily embarrassed by such a natural process. Even though her Outer self was shy about such things as well she clearly had no quarrel when the processes were actually initiated, as was obvious with her current physical activity which left Tsukune easy to manipulate to their whims. The vampire laughed darkly and gripped tightly to his wrist. She brushed her pink, wet tongue along the line of his jugular and sighed.

"Then all you have to do is touch us."

Tsukune couldn't respond to the vampire's comment, as much as he wanted to, not after the vampire thrust his hand beneath her skirt and bit roughly into his neck. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as his dark brown eyes bled crimson. The warm feeling against his hand was indescribable and the ruby-eyed youkai had to force back the strong urge to moan, lest she relinquish her fangs from his neck. The silver-haired youkai chuckled in her throat. She and her Outer shell would drain him to an inch of his life. Before Tsukune could act, he felt a second mind shattering _kapu _against the other side of his neck.

Both Mokas, now blissfully latched to his neck, shifted so their legs hooked around Tsukune's torso. In mirroring action the two women brushed the flat of their palms along his chest. In the clouded swirling of his mind, the young man found his interest in kneading the soft mounds of flesh on the women's backsides. With every press of his hands they would suck in a breath against the flesh of his neck, pulling more blood from their willing victim.

*~~~~~~~*

Ruby sighed deeply as she held out her pen. The raven settled on her windowsill cawed and took the pen in its beak. The witch was burden with many a secrets being the assistant to the Headmaster of Youkai Gauken. Even though she was often seen doing many side jobs and unreasonable chores they had only been fronts to her true motive. For years the Headmaster of the Gauken had entrusted her with keeping an eye on Tsukune.

For a time Ruby did not understand her boss' motives, but as of late she slowly began to understand. It had all began when the headmaster explained to her his ability to enter the barrier that surrounds the youkai world and to hide among youkai even though his scent is that of a human. With the furthered effort of Moka's youki laced blood flowing through him there is now the added factor new strength.

'_He will be our weapon against the coming threat.'_

The Headmaster had told her. He would be a weapon that would unite youkai and humans and be a coming leader for the future. Ruby was worried about this "coming threat". What did the old headmaster know that she did not? She knew it was something bad, her divinations had told her as much, but what had scared her most was she had no idea _what _was to come. The stars were ever silent, and this worried the witch. The witch sighed and brushed her finger against the hidden ear of the feathered creature warmly accepted the touch. She sighed and stood from her seat, staring down at her reports.

How much longer would she have to betray their trust in her?

The witch sighed and brushed back her hair. She supposed it couldn't be helped. She giggled lightly and turned to leave her room. It was awfully quite, a rather abnormal, even worrisome event in the household. Ruby stepped out of her room and leaned over the railing of the steps. She could see Kokoa-, Yukari and Kou still studying their books. Gin was sitting with his back leaned against Kurumu's room, with a manga in hand. His arm was lazily folded behind his head. It was obvious the two girls locked themselves in and were probably already asleep.

After a while of talking and going through magazines the yuki onna and succubus often just fell asleep. It was getting pretty late, nearly half past ten.

*~~~~~*

A heavy air of silence finally filled the room occupied by Tsukune and both Mokas. The space was dark and heavy with the smell of sweat and heated skin. Tsukune lay on his right side, silver hair brushed over his sleeping eyes and sticking to his sweating face. The thin sheets that often kept them warm at night was laid mostly discarded and pulled away from his overheated body, just covering up legs and waist. Obvious cuts and bruises dotted the young man's body, but were quickly healing: erasing all physical evidence of their activities. Adorably curled against his chest was an exhausted Outer Moka. The pink-haired woman's head was tucked beneath Tsukune's chin. She unconsciously muttered in appreciation for his blood, and nipped his neck with a soft _kapu. _Tsukune muttered out, sleepily, in annoyance at the action.

Inner Moka lay with her nude body pressed flush against Tsukune's back. Her right arm lay curled around his torso while her left hand played with his hair, which was now returning to its original black color. She felt her body shiver at the thought of Tsukune touching her like that again. It was a rush feeling his fingers over her body, touching her intimately, almost familiarly. Though he had not taken their most prized possession: she, as well as her Outer Shell, were relieved. They had finally gained the release they sought from his apt fingers. They riddled his neck with bites from their fangs and marked his body with bruises and cuts from their nails. They did of course offer the young man his pleasure as well.

It was mind shattering. It had been as if he was an expert. Perhaps it was instinct? She wouldn't mind experiencing that a million times over, even if they had not _truly _done anything. All she wanted to do was hold her Tsukune close and eat him up. She could smell that sweet, intoxicating aroma beneath his skin. His blood burned even at rest.

The vampire opened her mouth so she could once again indulge, but was interrupted when a loud explosion rocked the youkai filled household. She really hoped it only _sounded _like an explosion, and wasn't really one…

She growled and bit down on Tsukune's shoulder, to wake him up.

"Itai! Moka!"

Tsukune hollered in pain. Her Outer shell's eyes fluttered open. The pink haired woman was too tired, and drowsy to understand what was happening. Tsukune slapped his hand to his shoulder when Inenr Moka pulled out her fangs.

"What was that for?!"

H e said in slight annoyance. Inner Moka almost chuckled at his brav questioning, allowing it to slip for the time being. She stood to her feet and pulled a shirt over her bare chest. A second explosion rocked the house to its foundations. Clearly there was no need for anymore questions. Tsukune groaned, really not wanting to know what it was this time. They were still youkai and still needed to keep themselves on the down-low in the human world. Tsukune rolled out of bed and pulled up some pants. Outer Moka whined and pulled the sheets over her head, not wanting to leave the bed. Her Inner self narrowed her eyes at her uncooperative self.

After kicking the pink-haired vampire out of bed, she reluctantly and lazily put on a larger shirt that belonged to Tsukune. The three walked out of their rooms to find out what all the commotion was about. The three saw Ruby standing against the banister, yelling down at whoever was making the noise to stop before you wake up Moka and Tsukune.

"A little too late for that Ruby-san."

Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"What is it now?"

Inner Moka growled in annoyance while her Outer self sleepily rubbed at her eyes and just blindly followed along while holding her Inner's hand. Tsukune leaned over the banister and groaned.

"What on earth…"

The young man sighed.


	33. You Stink!

**Chapter 34: You Stink!**

Tsukune leaned over the banister and sighed.

"What on earth…"

Down on the first level of the silent-gone-chaotic household stood the remaining occupants. Kurumu and Mizore were standing outside of the succubus' room, yelling at the pair of males in the center of the commotion. Kokoa and Yukari stood behind Kou who was just standing at the threshold of the dining area while Gin stood with his back to Kurumu and Mizore, his fists held at the ready.

Tsukune's eyes followed the line of sight leading into the dining room and realized the table was gone, well at least splintered into a thousand-some pieces. That would explain the explosion, but not what caused it.

"Baka kou!"

Gin bit out holding one of his magazines rolled in his hands, threateningly waving it at Koumori who stood glaring at the werewolf with his burgundy eyes.

"Take it back dechu! I won't stand by and let you insult me and Kokoa-sama's pride!"

The transformed weapon snapped back, taking a step forward.

"Ero ookami!"

Kokoa snarled out, holding up her fist.

"W-what's going on?!"

Tsukune called from the top of the steps. He made his way downstairs followed by the Mokas and a worried Ruby. Kurumu and Mizore looked to Tsukune.

"I don't know we woke up after we heard the explosion."

Kurumu said as she turned back to face Gin and Koumori.

"Will you two cut it out! The neighbors are going to call again if you keep making noise!"

The succubus warned. Mizore waved her hand dismissively and glanced over to Tsukune.

"He was probably being perverted again."

The yuki onna said with disinterest. Tsukune couldn't help but laugh nervously at the declaration.

"Come on… Gin-senpai is with Kurumu-chan now right? He wouldn't do something like that."

The young man assured.

"See!"

The wolf called out.

"Even Tsu believes in me!"

He proudly announced, tapping the magazine to his chest.

"We saw the camera's flash desu!"

Yukari cried out.

"Under me!!!"

Kokoa snarled.

"Dechu!"

Koumori accused. Tsukune and the others nearly face faulted at the claim.

"Senpai!"

Tsukune called out to the older male. Since the male has been dating Kurumu has seemingly fallen out of those habits, aside from the occasional wandering hand he has been relatively better.

"Hey! I'm a photographer! Just because I like taking pictures doesn't mean they're wrong!"

The wolf claimed proudly, holding the incriminating evidence in hand.

"At least put the camera down if you're going to say otherwise."

The yuki onna responded to the male youkai's heightened vigor.

"Eroga!"

Koumori snapped as he went to tackle the wolf, only to crash into Kurumu and Mizore, sending the two girls back into the room.

"Iya! Hentai! Let go of my breat Kou-kun!"

Kurumu shouted, punching Koumori out of the room.

"Dechu! I didn't mean to!"

"**Kou-mo-ri…"**

Kokoa could be heard growling as her youki rapidly intensified.

"S-shimata! Kokoa-sama wait! It's a misunderstanding dechu!"

The bat reverted back to his original form and tried to escape but Kokoa snatched his tiny body from mid-hair and began to strangle him.

"You faithless pervert!"

The red-head shouted as she violently shook the bat. Tsukune pressed his hand to his face and sighed.

"J-jotto, we need to solve this without all the fighting."

He tried to calm them down but he ended up being knocked over when Gin pushed him out the way to get away from Kurumu who was trying to skin him with her claws.

"Get back here you ero-ookami!"

The succubus growled.

"Oh my…"

Ruby sighed as she watched the commotion. Yukari tried to get Koumori out of Kokoa's death grip while Mizore pulled the undeveloped film from Gin's camera. The wolf had attempted to stop the ice maiden only to be frozen in place while Kurumu and Outer Moka tried to wake Tsukune up from his currently unconscious state, the welt on his head only growing redder with each passing second.

The doorbell had been furiously ringing. No one seemed to be able to hear it over the noise. Inner Moka looked up when the infernal buzzing started the wring on her nerves. The silver-haired vampire sighed as she dropped her arms to her side. She walked passed Ruby and went for the door. The ebony haired witch looked up at the Inner youkai.

"Moka-san?"

Ruby called, really hoping her friend was not going to answer the door in her state of dress, but that was too much to ask for. The noise had built up and slowly bled into the neighborhood. The small house was known for its occasional disruptions that never lasted too long, but it was eleven at night and some had work in the morning! One brave soul was chosen to confront the head of the house because the youkai-filled household was also known for what many called the Ginshi Mistress. Her silver hair was like fine threads and her temper just as easy to cut through.

An older woman that went by the name of Jibo-san had been self-appointed to deal with the commotion. The strong-willed fifty-year old wasn't as easily put off by the silver maned vampire's temper as she too has one, but what was worse was she was the caretaker of most of the homes in the area making her the landlord.

When the Inner youkai opened the door she was greeted by an all too familiar sight. This wasn't the first time Jibo-san had come to their home, but this was the first time it had been at night and her nightly attire was nearly as, if not, as questionable as Moka's.

The Inner youkai had pulled a small tee-shirt over her head, that didn't do very well to hide her cleavage. If anything the tight undershirt held her breasts together and supported them: making them more noticeable than usual. She had not put on any pants and only wore her black and red-striped underwear. Though the underwear was distinctly woman's clothing it held a pattern and style similar to a male's briefs.

"Ohya."

The ruby-eyed female said with bland dissatisfaction. Ohya was a term used for landlords, but seeing as the old woman wasn't technically a landlord, nor had the vampire used any honorifics to her title, it was an obvious insult, but a shared insult between the two women it seemed.

"Kyuuketsuki-chi. I see your attire is as questionable as usual."

Jibo-san snickered. Moka raised a brow at her comment as the old woman wasn't one, herself, to talk. Jibo-san wore a loose fitting yukata that slung off her thin, bony shoulders. The valley (or more like a void) of what one would assume is the remnants of breasts could be seen. Clearly the woman's breasts did not age well. The yukata cut short, just at her thighs. The older woman's small stature made it so she could easily wear the yukata without a skirt, but the old woman would be mistaken as any shift of her arms the yukata would reach, revealing her scarlet red thong. Moka resisted curving her face up in discontent at the sight. She honestly thought the woman aged well, for a human, but there really was no need to wear a thong so visible.

It may seem hypocritical of the vampire, who more often than not wears short skirts, but she was never appreciated of thongs or anything that rode up in places where they shouldn't be. She was quite conservative for a vampire.

"I really don't think you should be the one to tell me that."

The vampire responded with annoyance. The old woman chuckled and pulled her arm behind her head, wiggling her hip suggestively. Ruby slapped her hand to her mouth and held back a fierce gagging reflex as she turned blue from the sight.

"Don't be jealous Kyuuketsuki-chi. You may not age as well as me with wrinkles already forming in your brow."

Moka blinked at the old lady's words, mentally searching her nerve endings for signs of wrinkles, the action immediately caused the vampire to stop her scowling, which only made Jibo-san laugh. The vampire's youki flared in warning, but normal humans could not feel such things. Jibo-san was the exception as she often felt the vampire's death-glares. Jibo-san scowled at the vampire.

"Don't give me those looks Kyuuketsuki-chi! You're already in quite a bit of trouble. This house is disturbing the neighborhood's peace and quiet!!"

The old woman snapped out. Tsukune blinked, regaining consciousness. He felt that familiar, deadly youki which also happened to snap everyone from their fighting for the moment. Tsukune jumped from Outer Moka and Kurumu's grip and raced to the door, pushing between Inner Moka and Jibo-san.

"J-jibo-nee-san! What are you doing up?!"

Tsukune laughed out nervously. The young man had taken the precaution to put on pants, but nothing else. The older woman blushed and turned her head slightly, eyeing the young man's immaculately sculpted chest.

"Konbawa Tsu-kun, I didn't wake you when I rang the doorbell did I?"

Moka (both) nearly growled at the old woman's obvious flirting. Tsukune was too confused to realize. He wondered when the doorbell had rung.

"A-ano. Sumimasen Jibo-nee-san. I didn't hear the doorbell. See we were uh dealing with a problem."

The young man explained as the others in the house watched from their place. Jibo-san peered in suspiciously. Kurumu and Mizore were already in their sleeping clothes. Kurumu often just wore her blue nightie over her chest and some white shorts while Mizore kept her purple pin-stripe socks, black tee and shorts on. Ruby was a bit more conservative in the sense that she wore a long, black night gown, her long silky hair tied back. Kokoa had her strawberry-pink tee shirt and long pink pajama pants. Yukari wore a black, sleeveless tee and white pajama bottoms. Gin was crouched on the ground crying over his lost film as he tried to roll it all back in place.

"Where's the other boy, Koumori-kun?"

Ibo-san wondered out loud as she looked up to Tsukune questionably. Jibo-san had always found an odd air about Koumori. He was a charming young man and his eyes would almost sparkle with every word that would leave his mouth. In all honesty when Tsukune wasn't around to flirt with she would flirt with Koumori. The weapon would unknowingly act charming around her to keep up his guise.

There was a silent pause as Tsukune glanced over his shoulder.

"E-e to…sono…Ah! That is the problem!"

Tsukune said, surprising everyone present.

"See a wild animal somehow got in through the backdoor, we think it's probably a raccoon-dog. Gin-senpai and Kou-kun were chasing it! But it destroyed senpai's camera…"

Gin sobbed out in pain as if it was true, but Gin blamed the evil yuki onna and glared in her direction. Mizore waved her fingers teasingly at the werewolf and looked back to the door.

"You know how senpai loves photography, so Kou-kun chased it out back."

It seemed reasonable; Koumori was nowhere in sight, but what Jibo-san didn't know was that Kou was currently lying unconscious in Kokoa's grip. The red-haired vampire hid the injured bat behind her back. Jibo-san looked to Kokoa and Yukari who smiled at her.

"S-so you see, everyone was startled awake and the girls were a bit scared."

Jibo-san looked into the house again. Kurumu, Outer Moka and Mizore blinked.

"Iya save us Tsukune!"

They cried in unison, though Mizore's usual uninterested temperament dulled the exclamation. Jibo-san was silent for a moment and looked up to Tsukune. The old woman glanced to Inner Moka who seemed rather bored by the whole thing, but was actually concentrating on her scowl.

"_That doesn't make wrinkles does it?"_

The Inner youkai wondered worriedly. Kokoa sniffed at the air and blinked.

"Kokoa-chan?"

Yukari whispered to her friend as the young vampire's eyes narrowed in attempts to pinpoint the scent.

"Alright, than good night Tsu-kun."

Jibo-san winked at the young man and brushed the tip of her index finger along his chest, causing Tsukune to shiver internally from the act. He never wanted to feel that again.

"Oyasuminasai Jibo-nee-san."

Tsukune warmly offered before Inner Moka slammed the door closed in the old woman's face. Jibo-san scoffed and walked off.

"Ne Moka, you almost got my fingers."

Tsukune turned to face her innocently. He knew the vampire hated when Jibo-san came over or came near him because she often would haphazardly flirt with him.

"Good."

Moka scowled at him, but her expression quickly changed when she realized the expression. The vampire brushed her fingers against her forehead, testing the theory. Tsukune chuckled nervously at her odd behavior and turned to the others.

"Okay what happened to start th—"

Tsukune's words died on his lips when he stepped back against the wall. Kokoa was in his face, sniffing at him.

"K-k-kokoa-chan?! What is it?!"

Tsukune pulled his head up and away.

"Kokoa what are you doing?!"

Both Mokas yelled simultaneously and pulled their sister away from Tsukune. Koumori was dropped to the ground with their rough actions. Kokoa stepped back, inadvertently stepping on the poor bat.

"Dechuu!"

Koumori hissed out as he passed out from pain. The two Mokas were yelling at Kokoa as they each held her arms, nearly pinning the girl back, both very paranoid that their sister would try and bite him again, even if intentionally. Tsukune's blood was quite tempting and Kokoa has found herself on occasion trying to bite him which only would end up against her favor after a swift kick from Inner and Outer Moka. Sometimes Koumori and Tsukune would end up in another fight where Kou would end up having to be treated for severe injuries.

"Onii-sama…"

Kokoa said, stepping back as if offended.

"Huh?"

Tsukune looked up at her.

"You stink!"

Kokoa exclaimed. Tsukune lifted his arms to check on the accusation.

"Like Onee-sama!"

The red-head added. Mizore raised a brow and pulled her lollipop from her mouth and sniffed at the air. She shrugged, not understanding. Gin raised a brow when he caught the scent, his attention no longer on his camera. Yukari and Ruby were rather confused. They didn't have youkai noses so looked to Outer Moka for an explanation. The pink-haired vampire sat frozen on the floor her, having slid to the ground after Kokoa's remark. Her hands extended out as if she were going to strangle someone (namely Kokoa). Kurumu and Gin's eyes widen as the two jump back.

"You smell like _bouji_!"

The succubus exclaimed, almost falling backwards. Inner Moka's features fell. She had forgotten Succubae and wolves had a sense of smell on par to vampires. Of course a succubus would know what it smelled like! She really felt like murdering her sister, luckily for Kokoa: Mizore and Kurumu were holding her back (and failing) as the silver-haired youkai strangled her sister. Gin was immediately at Tsukune's side, holding the boy at his shoulder, jabbing his finger into his chest.

"Man Tsukune by the looks of it you're not a man yet, but you got close huh? How as it?"

The perverted furball chuckled.

"E-eh?!"

Was Tsukune's only response.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

(A/N: eh there were some new words I guess. Glossary tiem!

Kou: bat (if you didn't know that, you can't really call yourselves R+V fans seeing as Koumori means bat)

Ginshin: Silver-thread

Ero: erotic (seriously that'sa kinda duh one)

Ookami: wolf (yea…)

Eroga: erotic pictures (duh…lol Gin)

Jibo: affectionate mother

Kyuuketsuki: literally vampire or bloodsucker.

Bouji: (consider the context I think you know.)


	34. Perverse Sense of Judgment

**Chapter 34: Perverse Sense of Judgment**

"You smell like _bouji_!"

The succubus exclaimed, almost falling backwards. Inner Moka's features fell. She had forgotten Succubae and wolves had a sense of smell on par to vampires. Of course a succubus would know what it smelled like! She really felt like murdering her sister, luckily for Kokoa: Mizore and Kurumu were holding her back (and failing) as the silver-haired youkai strangled her sister. Gin was immediately at Tsukune's side, holding the boy at his shoulder, jabbing his finger into his chest.

"Man Tsukune by the looks of it you're not a man yet, but you got close huh? How as it?"

The perverted furball chuckled.

"E-eh?!"

Was Tsukune's only response.

"S-senpai!"

Outer Moka sputtered out as she stood to her feet, face a deep crimson. The werewolf grinned and held Tsukune close to him.

"I'm just saying, there's two of you, and—"

The werewolf's words were caught in a strangled sound of pain as Inner Moka sent the wolf flying into the wall of the stairwell with a kick. The others had pulled back from the temperamental inner youkai as Yukari and Ruby tried to revive Kokoa and Koumori who lay unconscious in the aftermath.

Gin held his hand to his face as he sat up. The wolf's nose was bleeding and not from the sight of Inner Moka's crotch when she kicked him. He had, sadly, grown used to the sight of Moka prancing around in her underwear when at home, because of the brutal reactions from both Kurumu and the Inner youkai if he was caught ogling. It was hard being a guy sometimes. He wondered sometimes if Tsukune had the control of a saint to be able to just stand by without looking twice.

Yukari had stood to her feet and looked to Outer Moka with sparkling expectation.

"Does that mean we can finally sleep together Moka-san desu ka?"

The young witch questioned as she was barely able to keep herself still. Outer Moka sputtered and stepped back and hid herself behind the Inner Moka.

"W-well Yukari-chan, you see…"

Outer Moka could not seem to tell the witch otherwise, but she did not want to affirm her belief either. Outer Moka was suddenly pushed forward, her Inner self staggered slightly. Both vampires looked over their shoulders; Kurumu had hugged Outer Moka from behind.

"So you're finally becoming a woman?! I'll give you some one-on-one pointers!"

The succubus offered causing Moka (both) to blush. At this point gin and Tsukune had to turn their backs to hide the obvious nosebleeds from the suggestive conversation.

"I-It isn't l…Kurumu…"

Outer Moka was flustered and could barely speak above her whimpers. Mizore came up close to Outer Moka, causing her to jump reflexively.

"It must be a special evening."

The yuki onna mused. Outer Moka whimpered and squeezed her eyes closed trying to find the words to explain herself. Inner Moka crossed her arms over her chest, getting a bit agitated herself from all of the lewd, though grounded, accusations.

"Tsukune asked me to be his mate."

Inner Moka spoke out with a smug grin. The girls reeled back at her claim, even Outer Moka who really was not expecting her Inenr youkai to say it so easily! Tsukune even choked out and whipped around to face Inner Moka.

"M-moka!"

He said with surprise. Gin laughed and patted his back. Inner Moka lifted her head and raised a brow.

"It's true, is it not Tsukune?"

She peered into Tsukune's soul with her ruby eyes, causing him to internally shudder. Tsukune laughed nervously and brushed the back of his head.

"H…hai. I asked them."

He chuckled. He started to feel a bit unnerved by the silent stares given to him by the girls.

"Iya!"

Kurumu and Ruby suddenly squealed having nearly scared Tsukune out of his skin. Mizore, Ruby and Kurumu hugged Inner Moka and Outer Moka. Kurumu patted Outer MOka's head squealing in joy while Yukari hugged the pink haired vampire's waist. Ruby's eyes sparkled with adoration to the silver-haired youkai.

"This is wonderful news!"

The older witch fawned. Inner Moka turned her head away, fighting back the arrogant grin threatening her features.

"This is so great Moka!"

Kurumu squealed, rubbing her cheek against Outer Moka's who was giggling and trying to pull away. Gin stood up and chuckled pulling his arm around Tsukune's shoulder.

"So this was a practice run for the honeymoon than huh?"

The wolf's face was immediately met with a foot and he was sent spiraling back to the ground. The others chuckled nervously and looked to Inner Moka who flicked her hair back haughtily.

"No! That can't be true!"

The girl looked up to Kokoa who had finally regained consciousness and held Koumori in her arms. She looked up at her sister sadly.

"Onee-sama can't be really…Onii-sama he's… he's…"

Kokoa wasn't really sure what to say. She felt as if she was going to lose her sister somehow.

"Kokoa…"

Outer Moka said sadly. Kokoa shook her head and stood to her feet. She looked up to the group and smiled.

"B-betsu ni… I'm just tired… oyasuminasai."

Kokoa mumbled before she turned away and went down toward the basement. Yukari looked to Kokoa sadly for a moment but the witch happily glanced up at Outer Moka.

"Don't forget to bring me on the honeymoon okay desu ka?"

Yukari giggled and went after Kokoa. Both Mokas found themselves shivering. Tsukune chuckled nervously while Kurumu and Mizore held his arms to their chests.

"We can throw Tsukune a bachelor party!"

Kurumu naughtily suggested. Gin narrowed his eyes and stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, wait a second you're my gir—mph!"

Kurumu smacked Gin in the face with her wings and grinned at Tsukune, who was looking away from them.

"I, er, no that's okay."

He chuckled, only to yelp out and Outer and Inner Moka pulled him from their grip. He was immediately thrusted into Outer Moka's chest where she held him tightly. Inner Moka stood in front of them and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared down at the succubus and yuki onna.

"There won't be any of that,"

Inner Moka assured. Kurumu chuckled and took a step back.

"Ne, ne, but we get to plan it right Moka?"

Kurumu questioned gleefully. Inner Moka was silent for a moment and turned her head away. She turned back to the blue-haired succubus and grinned.

"Of course."

The silver-haired demoness replied.

"Yatta!"

Kurumu jumped against Inner Moka and hugged her. Ruby smiled and clapped her hands together at a thought, while Mizore stood by Outer Moka and poked Tsukune's head.

"I think we should celebrate."

Ruby suggested.

"How about tomorrow I treat everyone to dinner?"

The witch offered.

"Honto?"

Kurumu beamed, Mizore still poking Tsukune's head. Ruby nodded and looked to Moka while Gin came up from behind Kurumu and hugged her, laying his head on the succubus' shoulder. She didn't seem to mind but narrowed her eyes anyway in annoyance. Inner Moka sighed and shrugged.

"It should be interesting."

The silver-haired youkai offered. Kurumu grinned and patted Gin's cheek as he chuckled. Kurumu looked over to Tsukune as she fisted Gin in the face. The werewolf's hands were getting too comfortable with their wandering.

"J-jotto, Moka, you're suffocating Tsukune!"

Kurumu called to the Outer youkai who looked up and blinked.

"E-eh?!"

She looked down and shrieked out. Tsukune's face was blue and Mizore was still poking his head.

"Tsukune!"

After necessitating Tsukune everyone thought best to head to bed finally. Outer Moka and Tsukune were climbing the steps, but Inner Moka was staring at the basement door, which was still slightly ajar. The ruby-eyed youkai could see a soft light filtering up from the room Yukari and Kokoa occupied.

"Moka?"

Tsukune stopped when he noticed Inner Moka was lost in thought. Her Outer shell also stopped and looked down to the seemingly distressed youkai. Moka furrowed her brows a moment than looked up to her mate-t-be.

"I'll be up in a bit; you can wash up without me."

She said before walking toward the basement.

"O-okay…"

Tsukune hesitated a moment but then followed Outer Moka to their room. Inner Moka made her way to the basement and carefully pushed the door open. Down in the room she could hear Kokoa and Yukari talking.

Yukari was propped up on Kokoa's bed just across from the young vampire. The red-head was sitting with her back against her headboard, her pillow shuffled between. Her legs sat crossed with her hands cupped. Kou was nestled in Kokoa's embrace. The tiny bat looked up to his master sadly.

"Kokoa-sama…?"

Kou squeaked out.

"I don't understand. Why would Onee-sama want to mate him? She could just use him, can't see?"

The distressed vampire admitted to the young witch, the only one of the others who was closest to her aside from Kou.

"But it's a wonderful thing desu, what makes it so bad?"

The confused witch pondered, tilting her head slightly. Kokoa was quiet for a moment and brushed her finger along Kou's head. She did not know what to say, really. How could she explain to Yukari the process in which vampires took mates? Her Onii-sama may be strong, but he was still human. Just because he could tap into whatever was left of Onee-sama's blood didn't make him a vampire. He could die from the ritual alone before they could even consummate.

"Kokoa."

Moka called form the top of the steps, startling the two girls.

"H-hai Onee-sama?!"

Kokoa called lovingly as she squeezed Kou against her chest, crushing the poor bat's air supply. Moka considered talking to Kokoa about it, but the vampire herself was extremely nervous about the whole situation. Inner Moka glanced away for a moment trying to collect her thoughts before she turned back to face the two girls.

"Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow, all of us."

With that the vampire retreated back upstairs.

"H…hai Onee-sama…"

Kokoa responded dejectedly. Yukari and Kokoa curled up under their sheets for the night. Inner Moka stood with her back against the basement door and sighed. She could not do it, for the moment she felt like a worthless coward. If she could not explain to her sister, how could she tell Tsukune…would she?

Upstairs Outer Moka sat with Tsukune in the steam-filled washroom. They had the master bedroom so their washroom was large. Not only did they have a western shower stall equipped in there, but a traditional bathing tub. Moka had finished scrubbing Tsukune's back so the young man sat soaking in the hot water. Outer Moka was on the stool, finishing off her scrubbing. Tsukune was used to all of this by now, but he still could not help the side glances. Her creamy white skin always left him bothered, especially when he would catch her just as she leaned forward to dip the sponge, making her curved, rounded backside more pronounced.

Tsukune felt himself growl when his body reacted to his perverse thoughts.

"_I can't keep thinking about her like this, but what am I expected to do when she's naked right in front of me?"_

He groaned out loud and leaned back against the wall of the furo. Outer Moka's skin was growing pink from the mixture of heat and embarrassment. As much as she longed to be with Tsukune like this it always was just too surreal for her to fully accept, though after earlier today it made it all too real. It made his presence in the washroom more pronounced and her attentions were quickly drifting to the thought of Tsukune and her in the furo, doing it.

The poor vampire whimpered out at her own thought. It had sounded like a cry of pain, which alerted Tsukune.

"M-moka? Are you okay?"

The outer youki simply nodded, her voice not having the strength to speak. She couldn't believe she was having such horribly naughty thoughts about Tsukune. It really wouldn't be the first time, but they had never been this bad. It was always her Inner self who held such a explicit view with Tsukune, since after the Kuyou incident anyway. All of those horribly bothersome dreams often kept her up at night. It was always her and Tsukune somewhere in easy view doing unmentionable things.

Her Inner self was deprived, if anything, or depraved, she couldn't pick between the two. The pink-haired vampire absent-mindedly stood to her feet to enter the furo after she washed the soap from her body. Tsukune had still been looking in her direction when she stood, so when the vampire turned around her emerald eyes met with his chocolate ones. The two looked away, blushing in embarrassment at the thought of earlier activities.

There was a sharp smack of flesh and Outer Moka shrieked when she felt a hand contact with her butt, and Tsukune nearly died of a heartattack. Both looked up to see Inner Moka in the nude, a brow raised at them.

"Will you get in already so I can use the stool?"

The Inner youkai bit out at the strange behavior of her Outer shell. Outer Moka whimpered and climbed into the furo, her lust forgotten after that near fatal scaring. Her Inner self was cruel beyond imagining. Outer Moka sat there looking at Tsukune who chuckled nervously in pity for the meeker vampire.

"Ne, Tsukune?"

Outer Moka shyly called to him. The black-haired male looked up. His hair was flat, heavy with water and glistening as trails of moisture dripped down his cheeks, toward his neck. Outer Moka mentally raced the droplets down his chest, before blinking to clear her mind.

The Inner youkai simply scrubbed down on the stool while they talked. She never intervened when they were actively conversing with one another; she really could not be bothered right now. Not only was she rather worried about fully mating Tsukune and the danger it may put him in but her outer self's horny thoughts had affected her somehow, again. They really weren't going to stay satisfied long if just a short time later they wanted more Tsukune, though more Tsukune was never really a bad thing…

The Outer youkai carefully crawled over to Tsukune, the hot water sloshing about as she crawled into his embrace. He was a bit hesitant but the pink-haired Moka wasn't as rough as her other self so she wouldn't try and grab him down there like Inner Moka likes ro do when they're in the water. He nearly groaned at the partially irritating thought.

Outer Moka settled her face in the crook of Tsukune's neck and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her carefully settled so she did not brush to close to his incriminating evidence.

"You'll always be by my side when we become mates, right Tsukune?"

The outer shell was always insecure, but for some reason the thought of him becoming her mate unsettled her, perhaps it was just too good to be true. Tsukune smiled and pressed his cheek to Moka's pinking skin.

"Always."

He promised. The pink-haired vampire was overwhelmed with emotion and sighed.

"I love you Tsukune."

_Kapuchu._

"Gah! Moka!!"


	35. Tail

**Chapter 35: Tail**

It was a rare moment in the household which belonged to the small, dysfunctional group. All in the house sat silent. It was a quarter to six, on a Saturday morning. Not even the shallow sounds of breathing could be heard over the stillness. The early autumn air was chill, leaves carried across the winds, scraping against the solid grounds upon landing.

In the basement room it was coldest. Under the warmth of an electric blanket cuddled Kokoa and Yukari, forehead to forehead, on the vampire's bed. Koumori the bad was snuggled between the two like a child's teddy bear, his wings spread out as Kokoa held her arms crossed over him one way, while Yukari's arm crossed over him another. The two would have to soon wake, as did the rest of the household.

In Kurumu and Gin's room the two lay half awake curled under their sheets. In the middle of the night the tiny blue-haired succubus sought protection from the chilly morning air and snuck into the werewolf's futon. Sometimes, Kurumu had to admit, Gin was exceptionally cute when he would cuddle with her, but that was a rarity she did not often expect from him. Her violet eyes glanced up to the clock as its analog arms inched around the numbered face. She whined and pushed back against Gin's warmer body. The half-asleep werewolf responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on top of her head, pulling the petite woman into his cozy embrace.

Mizore was more than comfortable, spread out in only her skivvies on her bed. Her chest rose and fell with each breath that visibly seeped from her pale, white lips. The autumn was a paradise for the yuki onna and the ice maiden could not wait until the winter time arrived.

Ruby had already left the house to catch the bus. She always rode to work with the assistance of a familiar, cigar smoking individual. She would take a half day, and meet the others at the selected restaurant at two.

At the room, at the very end of the second floor hall, Tsukune and the Mokas slept. The curtains were drawn, filling the room with a darkness that the vampires felt most comfortable in. Their bed was covered with a heavy down comforter, but it had been pulled back and kicked down by the exceptionally warm trio. Tsukune was at the center of the warmth, having grown rather exhausted from the night before.

The vampires used the excuse that it doesn't count until the wedding day, so Tsukune was caught in the middle of yet another display of their rather magnanimous affections. As long as they were quiet he didn't mind.

He was always awake before they were. The two vampires could be rather difficult to wake in the morning, regardless of activity or not. It was going to be difficult for him to get up as well. It was almost six, and if he did not hit snooze the alarm before it rang he would get a less-than-pleasant _love bite _from the two of them. They were more like "don't wake me up" bites rather that love bites he would claim.

Inner Moka was against his back for once, her forehead pressed against his back and her arms wrapped around his torso. Inner Moka often snuggled against his chest, but he preferred her behind him because she often did not act out her dreams like Outer Moka which often involved her rubbing against his back crudely. When the pink-haired youkai was curled against his chest like a little cat she was less prone to moving, soothed by the beating of his head in her ears.

Though this positioning was preferred by the young man it only made it harder to move. Inner Moka was quite forceful, even in her sleep, and refused to let him move. He nervously watched as the clock's digital face rolled to 5:59. Seconds were counting down. The alarm would go off soon. He had to move and reach the snooze button!

Tsukune reached out his hand, but Inner Moka whined, disarming Tsukune for a moment. Even though the Inner was fierce and rather harsh, when she slept she was the epitome of cute, indistinguishable from her Outer self. He felt the Inner youkai lapping at his neck. That was a bad sign. His blood was racing and they could feel it. Outer Moka mumbled and pressed her face against his bare chest, inhaling that intoxicating scent.

Even though it was rather cold, Tsukune had grown used to it having a yuki onna as a stalker so he's gotten used to it. His body temperature was naturally very warm anyway, being male. He slept in boxers because that would be about the only piece of clothing he could convince the Mokas not to touch. Outer Moka wore her pajama top but her pajama bottom shave been dislocated somewhere in the room so she only wore her pink, cotton undies. Inner Moka was less sympathetic, Tsukune thought, and wore only her underwear to bed, and her bra if she felt generous, but clearly she wasn't being generous.

Tsukune tried to squeeze the flooding thoughts out of his head because said assets were currently pressed against his back in an attempts to paralyze his motions, and he had to admit it was working pretty well.

"No…"

Tsukune whined when the alarm went off. The incessant buzzing filled the room with rancor as the two vampires squeezed their eyes and tried to, in vain, turn away from the echoing sounds that soon filled the house as all the other alarms went off in an eddy of klaxons.

Tsukune began to sweat as he saw Outer Moka's eyes flutter open, to only assume the same occurred with Inner Moka behind him. Outer Moka pouted her lips out, and in a normal situation Tsukune would find this cute but his life was now in danger. They didn't aim when they were asleep! They didn't!!

Tsukune yelled in pain when Outer Moka sank her fangs right into his forearm and Inner Moka into his shoulder.

"So close to bone…"

Tsukune whimpered as his face hit his pillow.

*~~~~~*

It did not take long for the house to rouse by the familiar sounding of Tsukune's pained cry. Tsukune was now fully dressed for the day in casual pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt. Over the shirt he wore a red jersey that was loose, but was not baggy, and comfortably fit against his body. The young man made his way downstairs, the Mokas following him. The pink-haired of the pair tried to apologize but Tsukune merely groaned and rubbed at his naturally messy hair.

"Looks like someone had a rough morning."

Gin laughed out. Tsukune narrowed his eyes in annoyance and looked up at Gin who was standing by Kurumu and Mizore who were also ready for the day. Gin wore a pair of tan cargo pants and a white, long sleeved shirt. He wore an open, navy blue blazer and kept his hands pocketed, the smug grin obvious on his face. Kurumu wore a short-cut plaid skirt that gave a clear view of her thick thighs. She wore a white blouse that barely buttoned over her large chest and a loose tie, which was also plaid in pattern to match her skirt, loosely pulled over her neck, leaving a clear V-neck line to show off her inherited resources. She wore a scarlet colored, large-fitting jacket that made her look even more petite.

Tsukune off-handedly wondered if Kurumu and Inner Moka shared a closet…

Although it was autumn the yuki onna was clearly the most comfortable. She wore a short black skirt and a white, hooded tank top. The hoods drawstrings dangled down loosely and the ends were decorated with purple beads. The yuki onna's hands were snuggled in the pocket-pouch of the shirt as she held a lollipop against her cheek.

Kokoa wore a heavy strawberry pink, long-tail jacket over her outfit which was a white long-sleeved shirt with red bat-shaped patterns running along her sleeves and a long, frilled red, white-frilled Lolita skirt. She wore a white muffler over her hands, Kou snuggly settled between her chest and the white fluffy muffler. The two of them had matching ear-muffs. Yukari wore her witch hat along with a long, black cloak over her violet top and black skirt which went down to her knees. She also wore a black ribbon around her neck which was cutely bow-tied in the front.

The Mokas were alternatively dressed in matching outfits. Outer Moka wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a pink dress over her body. She wore black tights and long white-furred, tan colored boots. Inner Moka wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a red dress over her body and white tights with long, black-furred, tan colored boots. To keep a low profile in University the two Mokas were written off as twins…

Tsukune said nothing as one by one everyone gathered their bags and left the house. Tsukune and Gin were always the lasts to step out. As Gin walked out, Tsukune smacked the back of his head as he locked the door behind them. He was perturbed by his earlier mocking statement. It was not easy being pinned down by two sets of fangs in the early morning. Gin laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he and Tsukune caught up with the girls.

*~~~~~*

It was hard going to University for Tsukune. His grades have gotten much better, but it has only gotten much harder not being in a youkai filled school. He could not believe he found himself wishing they were back at a youkai school. The girls sometimes forgot that they could not take to heart the teasing and taunting of humans because unlike a youkai school, they could not simply beat someone in to submission. That is called assault in the human world, Tsukune had explained to them countless times. They were not as bad as they used to be, so kept relatively to themselves, but there was still the once in a while moment when the girls would be offended and lose their tempers.

"Who are you calling a cow?!"

Tsukune heard as he walked down the hall. His classes for the day were finally done and he had told the girls they would meet in the hall outside the AV room. Tsukune took a lot of production classes because he was aiming to get a Bachelor for Film and Video. He had found he had a knack for cinematography and the processes of budgeting and business that came along with it. With all the things he has seen and experienced in the youkai world… He could write experiences that would cross over for several lifetimes…

He turned down the hall. That sounded an awful lot like Kurumu's voice and he prayed to Kami that she was yelling at Mizore. Though the two girls were close they would still often bicker and use old nicknames on each other.

"You heard me dairy cow! With breasts like those I wouldn't be surprised if you can feed a starving village!"

A young woman laughed out, causing a few students around to murmur and many to snicker. This particular woman Tsukune has seen around here and there in a few of his classes. She was very arrogant, from his view. Kurumu and Mizore were shoulder to shoulder glaring the girl down. Tsukune rolled his eyes and made his way over to Kurumu and Mizore. He needed to stop the trainwreck about to happen.

"You jerk, I'll shred you!"

Kurumu threatened. Tsukune's eyes widened when he saw Kurumu's tail slowly slip from beneath her skirt. Mizore pulled out her lollipop the threaten the girl as well. Tsukune ran over and grabbed Kurumu's tail and pushed it down, pulling her skirt down as well to hide the evidence of transformation.

Mizore looked to Tsukune curiously and looked to his hand. Kurumu was startled but she looked over her shoulder and realized it was Tsukune. She had been seconds from transforming in her anger, having completely forgotten she could not do such things. Tsukune sighed in relief, he had interfered and hushed the argumentative murmurs and near discovery of Kurumu.

Tsukune blinked and looked to Kurumu's blushing face. Kurumu physically twitched and screamed out. Tsukune realized his hand was too close and had come in contact with the succubus' butt. How the heck could he not come in contact with it?! He quickly jumped back, ripping his hand from her skirt. Kurumu covered her hands over her bottom and pulled her tail back, holding her skirt in place. She was blushing furiously at the contact. She didn't mind because it was Tsukune, but still!

"Aono, you pervert!"

The arrogant woman called as the others around began to either laugh or murmur at Tsukune's inappropriate behavior.

"I-it isn't like t—"

There was really no use in fighting the accusations. Tsukune grabbed Mizore and Kurumu's arms and pulled them away from the disaster. It had gone from trainwreck to open traffic pile-on.

To Tsukune's luck, there had been no other problems. The Mokas, Yukari, Kokoa and Gin had met Mizore, Kurumu and Tsukune in the hall. Outer Moka had been concerned because there was a number of people staring in their direction, whispering and snickering. The Outer youkai became uncomfortable when humans did that, it brought back so many unwanted memories.

"Tsukune…"

The outer youkai whimpered. Tsukune took her hand and pulled her close, looking back to the others.

"L-let's just go. We can't keep Ruby waiting."

With that motion held in agreement the group made their way to the restaurant. Ruby had met them at the entrance and the group was soon seated. After their orders arrive the group sat talking about the wedding plans.

"I was hoping we could hold the celebration a month from now…in December."

Outer Moka spoke as she pressed her chopsticks to her lips. She and her Inner self sat at either side of Tsukune. Tsukune chuckled and looked across the table at Kokoa and Yukari. Kokoa had been awfully quiet, and even though she and Tsukune had an _awkward _relationship, he still felt that perhaps he should talk to her later.

"A white wedding…"

Mizore blushed as she stired her lollipop in her cup of tea. The yuki onna sat beside Kurumu and Gin, the three just across from Tsukune and the Mokas, leaving Yukari and Kokoa on one side of the table, and Ruby and Koumori on the other.

Kou was enjoying his meal, being allowed in his human form and at the table was a rare treat. Kokoa often insisted he sit on her lap and let her feed him in his bat form, Kou happily obliged either way. Inner Moka was on her third tokkuri of sake. The silver-haired temptress glanced over at Tsukune as the girls giggled away at the wedding plans. They had ordered a large meal that was shared between the group, many of the patrons were a bit surprised by the amount of food they had ordered, but the owners had quickly found themselves in bliss with their somewhat loud customers. The Inner youkai didn't like the way Tsukune was eyeing Kokoa. She could be rather jealous.

The vampire slammed her ochoko cup against the flat of the table, startling the others. They glance up at her, but the ruby-eyed menace has as distant look. She was obviously drunk and had even forgotten what she was going to say. Tsukune chuckled nervously and looked to Kurumu.

"But that does sound like a nice idea."

The young man offered to the succubus who happily beamed. The blue-haired woman nodded and took a bite of her food.

"We'll have to invite some classmates, but I refuse to let that woman catch wind of it."

The succubus snapped her chopsticks.

"Who?"

Outer Moka said owlishly. Mizore pulled the tea cup from her lips, a cool sigh seeping from her lips.

"That girl that insulted Kurumu today. She stole my line. That can only be used between friends."

The yuki onna insisted. Kurumu nodded but blinked.

"Hey!"

She complained.

"You can't say it either."

Kurumu responded with a pout. The succubus looked to the others and sighed.

"I was so upset I nearly transformed. Tsukune pulled my tail down just in time, though it startled me when his hand came too close to my base."

The petite woman said with a blush, causing Tsukune to choke on his sesame soba noodles. A silence suddenly hovered over the noisy table. Even the humans nearby felt a chill as Moka's youki filled the air. Neither vampire acted, but their youki did not diminish. The rest of the meal was spent in awkward silence. The pair of vampires held their boiling rage at even for most of the evening. The walk back home was uncomfortable. The Moka's youki had yet to settle.

They finally arrived home. Ruby said she would get started on the invitations for family and close friends and scurried off to her room. Gin had intelligently not cracked any jokes. He and Koumori patted Tsukune's back in pity. Oh the woes of being the Alpha. The two males went off to play the Wii in the living room.

Kokoa looked up to Tsukune. She still did not seem to be herself. The young man made a mental note to talk to the vampire if he wasn't inexplicably killed in his sleep by a jealous girlfriend. Kurumu and Mizore were out of sight the moment they stepped in the house. Clearly Mizore's skills have rubbed off on the succubus.

Tsukune turned to talk to the Mokas but they turned up their heads and made their way upstairs toward their bedroom (Inner Moka leaned against her Outer self, even though her youki control was incomparable, her coordination when drunk was questionable). Tsukune silently followed the two.

Heads immediately snapped up when their door closed. Would they hear sounds of crying or sounds of agony?

Tsukune stood silent for a moment as the Outer youkai assisted her Inner self out of her clothes. Neither of the girls would look at him. Inner Moka scowled and turned her head away (though she'd nearly stumble) while her Outer self meekly looked to the floor, looking as if she would cry. It broke his heart. Did they really think he was interested in Kurumu like that?! Sure she's hard to _not _look at or accidentally brush against. For someone so small there was sure a lot of her, in a lot of questionable places.

"Moka I—"

Tsukune's words died on his lips when Outer Moka looked up at him, holding her Inner's shirt in her hand. Inner Moka was a bit out of it and perversely snapped her bras over her breasts trying to level her chest out, not really reading the situation.

"Just ask him."

The Inner snapped. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, one could assume it was the amount of sake she drank but the question embarrassed her as well.

"Tsukune…"

Outer Moka called, looking up to her mate-to-be. She looked as if she would cry at any moment. She folded her hands behind her back and crinkled the shirt in her hands.

"W-would you touch me more there if I had a tail too?"

Tsukune reeled back at the partially innocent, completely perverted question. Did that just come out of her mouth? Their heads? Did they just ask if he had a tail fetish? Inner Moka looked to Tsukune, also looking her.

"I know we are a little smaller than Kurumu is there, but even if we don't have tails it still feels nice there."

Inner Moka said clearly. Tsukune's eye twitched slightly.

He wasn't suffering from crazy in the ear. They think he has a tail fetish.

"Please Tsukune…"

Moka said with tears in her eyes. The pink haired vampire tugged down the Inner Moka's underwear to reveal her black, lace pantsu. The underwear barely fit on the silver-haired vixen's sizeable posterior.

"W-we're not embarrassed if you touched there."

That had been the straw on the camel's back, which killed the poor critter. Tsukune felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he collapsed from a nose bleed.

"Quick, hold him down!"

Were the last words Tsukune heard Inner Moka say.


	36. PreMarital Jitters

**Chapter 36: Pre-Marital Jitters**

_Many, many, many things have happened. December had finally arrived, and Tsukune-san and the others have worked very hard on their plans for the wedding. I have continued my work with the Board Chairman to ensure that the wedding goes off without any problems. For a time I wondered why the Chairman is particularly interested whether or not Moka-san and Tsukune-san get married, but little by little I have been able to determine a few things through careful research of everyone's backgrounds. I know it was a bit manipulative of me to use my resources as the Chairman's assistant to my advantage, but even though he is my current Master I still could hold back this feeling of betrayal. I merely wanted to protect my friends as they had protected me._

_It was wrong of me to question Chairman's motives and have grown confident of his decision. He says our bond would one day save the world. I had been scared when he first admitted it to me. He had called me into his office; I knew I was to be reprimanded for my research. He always knew of the things I was up to, but I was surprised when he asked me if I still trusted his decision after learning the truth. To be honest I had questioned his motives for a while, but I really did have faith in Chairman. He only ever acted for our benefit. Though he had not expected the Mokas to be split up in such a way, he had turned it to his benefit. When Kokoa-chan smashed the mirror, the Outer Moka-san we have come to know was no longer an illusion. The remnant youki that was held within the mirror was released and transferred into the Outer Moka-san, making her whole._

_I had been surprised. I do not think the others know, and if Moka-san knows she is not saying anything about it._

_It seems Shuzen was enraged when he learned of the incident, even more so when he learned of Tsukune-san and Moka-san's _habits _I would like to say. For some reason he had been completely against their joining, but minutes after confronting Tsukune he had relented. Why had he given up so easily? Something felt amiss. _

_Currently I have been assigned the major task of making sure everything is in order for their wedding. The invitations were sent out a month prior and the wedding's location has been set. It would be held in the human world and would meet both human and youkai marriage rituals, though I still need to determine vampire rituals. There seems to be little or no information on that, but I must persevere seeing as it will be imperative for their matrimony. _

_Both Moka-sans as of late have been acting rather jumpy and, for lack of a better term, clingy to Tsukune-san. How he doesn't become anemic himself around their over-affectionate attentions is beyond me._

_As I said earlier it is now December, December second to be exact. Because of Tsukune's Shinto roots we have decided tonight, to all celebrate the Chichibu yomatsuri reitaisai with him. We have never celebrated Chichibu yomatsuri before, being that Moka-san, Kokoa-chan, and I hold Western roots, while the others do not hold to Shinto teachings as Kurumu-san and Mizore-san's families are Ryukyuans and, Gin-san is, oddly enough, a Sikhs._

*~~~~~~*

The streets were lined with people as floats traveled streets of Chichibu city, within the Saitama prefecture. The group has been in the city since early morning.

The Mokas were dressed in alternating kimonos, Outer Moka's being a white kimono with pink floral patterns along her chest and lower length of the garment, matching to a dark pink obi; while Inner Moka's patterns were a black coloration and her obi a blood red. Tsukune and Gin were in more casual clothing, which suited the winter month as well. The two of them stood by one of the stages performing Kabuki, sipping on amazake to keep the bitter cold at bay.

Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa were huddled together in their winter jackets. Kurumu had earmuffs over her sensitive ears and her cheeks were blistered red with cold. Kokoa held Koumori against her red jacket with her muffler. Yukari, though freezing, was beaming at the brightly decorated streets and floats. She had never been to a real matsuri before. Ruby and Mizore stood admiring the Kabuki act. It was a romantic story being played out on stage. Ruby's tan long-coat was tightly buttoned up while she clasped her mitten-covered hands together in appreciation. Mizore was a bit awkward, seeing as she was wearing a snow-print yukata, a summer robe.

The Mokas stuck close to Tsukune, never letting the young man leave their sights. They seemed paranoid, even nervous as of late. Inner Moka showed little fluctuation in her behavior, but her Outer self's features would visibly sour when anyone came too close to Tsukune. Ruby called it Moka's _howaito uedingu jitters._ Moka (neither) found it very funny.

*~~~~~~*

While everyone was at the festival, Jibo-san had come over to the house. Things have been abnormally quiet, now given most of the neighborhood was at the festival, she did not give a moment to consider that Tsukune's group was anywhere near religious. She knew that Toujyou, Akashiya, and Shuzen were Westerners, so she was even more suspicious of them and their activities. She gave a knock to the door, but there was no answer. The old woman narrowed her eyes and walked over to the window. She peered in through the slit of the drawn curtains, but could see nothing. From what she knew they owned one vehicle, but it was always in the garage, so she walked back to the door.

She made a mental excuse before reaching into the front of her robe. After a moment of feeling around she pulled out a heavy chain of keys that shook and rang against each other. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside. The house was oddly warm; normally this house would be near freezing during summer months.

"Shitsurei shimasu~"

The old woman chuckled as she stepped into the empty home. As of late she has noticed the group coming and going more often. She was apprehensive of their activities as of late and wanted to find out the truth.

When they first moved into the house they had given the neighbors excuses of them being close friends, going to the same school together, so it was the cheapest, easiest method for their situation. She never believed it for a second. She finds the fact that there are three men living in a house with five women and two young girls, none having a clear relationship to the other aside from "friend", except with the silver-haired girl and pink-haired one.

Jibo-san has noticed that they have a closer relationship to the head of the household: Aono Tsukune. Though the old woman fancies the young man, she could not abide by the fact he may be keeping those two as mistresses. Though it was something not uncommon, it was degrading to allow the two women to become involved with the young man, and so Jibo-san has given herself the task of finding out the truth about who these occupants really were.

*~~~~~~~~*

This indeed had been the problem Ruby had to overcome. Polygamy is illegal in Japan, so the only way Tsukune could be with both Mokas if one would stay as a mistress, not legally recognized among humans. Inner Moka had quickly responded to the witch's concerns.

"_As far as the humans are concerned I am the wife, but as far as youkai are concerned we both are. I cannot be troubled by such complications, which is why we are having a youkai-human mixed ritual and only Tsukune's close family is to be invited."_

The Inner youkai was adamant on her decision, but she still seemed very aloof in talking about the details of a vampiric ritual.

The Mokas had been distracted by the Kabuki performance. Outer Moka was more than enthralled, and even though Inner Moka was seemingly apathetic about the act, her garnet eyes were clearly focused on the performers. Tsukune had taken the chance of her distraction and offered to get snacks for everyone at the stands.

"Do you need help Tsukune-san desu ka?!"

Yukari sweetly offered herself but Tsukune chuckled nervously and looked to Kokoa.

"I think Kokoa-chan needs a break from the crowds more. Right Kokoa?"

Tsukune looked over to the young vampire, who had been startled by his offer. Her cheeks were already flushed from the biting cold so it wa s hard to measure her current level of embarrassment. She nodded and held Kou tightly in her embrace.

"Demo…"

Yukari called out. Tsukune smiled to Yukari and pointed over to the Mokas.

"Watch the rest of the play with Moka Yukari-chan."

Tsukune thanked Kami for the witch's reverse obsession and watched as she went over to snuggle against Outer Moka while they watched the play. Tsukune placed his hand on Kokoa's back and led her toward the food stalls.

Kokoa stood silently by as Tsukune gathered up the foods. Koumori looked up to his master worriedly. She had been acting this way for a while. Every time the young vampire tried to talk to her sister, or Tsukune she would be interrupted, her worries callously tossed aside. Tsukune walked passed Kokoa as he managed to carry all of the items with his own strength. Kokoa felt her face heat up.

"Onii-sama has gotten really strong."

She suddenly blurted out, causing Tsukune to stop in his tracks. He chuckled nervously and looked to her.

"I suppose you're right."

He responded with a smile. Kokoa looked up to Tsukune and smiled. She rushed over to his side and walked along side him through the crowded streets. They kept to themselves, not saying a word to one another. Tsukune didn't want to push her into an uncomfortable place, so he would let her tell him what has been on her mind now that they were alone, without distractions.

"Kokoa-sama…"

Koumori squeaked, looking up to her emerald eyes. Kokoa nodded, but kept her head down. She reached up with her gloved hand and gripped at Tsukune's jacket pocket. Tsukune slowed to a halt and glanced down at the red-head.

"Ne, Onii-sama…I know you love Onee-sama…"

She began.

"I know I haven't been a very good little sister at first. I was always trying to separate you and Onee-sama… or get in on it myself…"

She said regretfully. Tsukune then laughed. Kokoa pouted (Kou mimicking her expression).

"This isn't funny…"

She growled. Tsukune chuckled and sighed. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, it isn't that…"

Tsukune mused. Kokoa looked up to him with a flat, slightly annoyed expression. Here she was trying to tell him something meaningful and he's making fun of her! Tsukune grinned at the vampire, disarming her fierce glare.

"You just felt like I was going to take Moka away, so it's understandable you didn't want me close, than tried to take me. Kinda "if you can't have her…" deal. I know it's awkward Kokoa, and I know why you're worried."

Kokoa felt her throat tighten at his gentle words. This is why her Onee-sama loves him. He is just so understanding and loving…

"You said yourself I've gotten stronger, so trust me okay? I didn't go to a youkai school for three years and get nothing out of it."

He joked with a laugh. Kokoa felt a little relieved, though Tsukune often would be unable to handle certain situations on his own, he always tried to best of his ability. Kokoa admired her Onii-sama for this trait… Tsukune offered her some mocha. Kokoa brightened up with a rare smile and took the offered treat, sharing it with Kou.

The two finally returned to the group, where in Outer Moka rushed into his arms. The young man had to hold up the purchased snacks away from his body as the sudden glomp caused him to stagger back a bit. He chuckled and looked down to the Outer youkai, who was currently burying her face into his chest.

"Did I miss anything?"

He chuckled out. The pink-haired beauty looked up to him and smiled, shaking her head. Tsukune glanced back to Kokoa who was happily chewing on the end of her sticky mochi. The vampire blushed and looked to the ground.

"I got everyone snacks!"

The young man announced and passed around the snacks. For the rest of the evening the group enjoyed the two-day festival. They arrived home early the next morning, only to find their home had been ransacked. Furniture had been toppled over and papers had been scattered about and torn. It was evident someone was here, but who and what had they been looking for. Tsukune immediately called upon Gin and Koumori to check the girls room, incase whoever it was, was still there while he himself checked if anything was missing.

"Tsukune!

Outer Moka cried out as she and her Inner self pushed up the bookshelf. Kurumu and Mizore sat crouched on the floor picking up the books that have toppled over. Tsukune rushed over to the girls. Kurumu and Mizore looked up to him.

"What happened?"

He asked, concerned with their reactions. Outer Moka was clearly fighting back tears. Inner Moka turned to face Tsukune. Though she was not as distressed she looked just as troubled.

"Our picture book…"

Outer Moka choked out. Kurumu stood to her feet, her violet eyes brimming with tears.

"All of our memories from the Academy! It's missing!!"

The succubus cried out. Tsukune rushed over to them and helped them re-search the area. This was bad. A lot of those pictures were of their time at the Gauken. Not only was the album a precious possession but it held a lot of pictures of them in their true forms…


	37. Boasting Pride

**Chapter 37: Boasting Pride **

Tsukune was a little paranoid, but truth be told what normal human was going to believe that your neighbors are youkai? A cosplay obsession, perhaps, but not youkai. The problem Tsukune had was that the girls were hurt by the intrusion. They treasured that picture book as it held a collection of their memories from the Gauken. Outer Moka was nestled in the young man's arms, her face pressed into his chest.

Tsukune looked up to the steps as he heard Gin making his way down. Koumori was just coming up from his search in the basement.

"Anything?"

Tsukune asked, the girls looking up as well. Koumori frowned and shook his head. Gin sighed and made his way to the bottom of the steps.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone in the hosue."

The werewolf began.

"But it seems they got in everywhere."

The girls felt somewhat violated. Someone had been in their homes, but they did not know who.

"What do you think senpai?"

Tsukune asked the older male. Tsukune knows Gin's senses are far above anyone else's in the house. The youkai male closed his eyes in thought as his thin brows scrunched together slightly.

"Well…it's strange."

The older male ran his hand through his hair, finding it rather strange. Gin looked up, a serious expression on his face.

"It's like a youkai has been here…but"

Gin paused and looked to Tsukune.

"But?"

Tsukune urged the older male to continue his train of thought.

"It's sort of like an animal as well."

The werewolf explained.

"An animal?"

Tsukune responded. Inner Moka glanced over to Tsukune and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I sense it too, not as strongly, but there's a faint mixing of the two."

The silver-haired vampire admitted.

"Ah-ha desu!"

Yukari exclaimed, causing the group to turn to her. The young witch and Kokoa sat crouched in the kitchen, near the back door. The others made their way toward the girls.

"Yukari-chan?"

Tuskune called. The black-haired witch giggled as Kokoa stood up.

"There's a trail leading outside."

Kokoa said with a scowl.

"It's a stronger scent, but the smell of youkai disappears as it heads outside and is overwhelmed with animal."

The red-haired vampire explained. Gin stood with his fingers to his chin. The others looked to the werewolf.

"She's right."

He supported with a nod.

"The scent of animal mixed with youkai is quickly diluted, and its still fresh."

He added.

"We can follow it then?"

Tsukune wondered. Gin turned to face his friend and nodded.

"Okay, than you guys stay here, senpai, Kou-kun and I will go follow the trail, you guys fix things up okay?"

Tsukune concluded.

"Hai desu!"

Yukari cheered as the others turned back into the living area. Gin, Koumori and Tsukume made their way into the backyard, which lead toward a chain link fencing that divided the neighborhood and the nearby woodland. Inner Moka paused a moment as the others worked around her. Her Outer self looked up to her, concerned with her uneasiness.

"What's the matter?"

Outer Moka questioned as she scooped up the couch's throw pillows into her arms as Mizore and Kurumu righted the couch back in place. The Inner youkai shook her head and turned to the othrs.

"That old woman was here."

The ruby-eyed temptress said bitterly. Kurumu and her Outer shell nodded. Mizore pulled her lollipop from her mouth and turned to face the silver-haired vampire.

"Was she the cause of this?"

The yuki onna questioned. Inner Moka was silent a moment.

"I don't think so, but I am also unsure of what exactly made this mess."

The vampire voiced her insecurity. Her Outer self smiled and hugged the pillows to her chest.

"I'm sure the boys will find out."

The pink-haired vampire positively noted. The Inner youkai was reluctant, but relented and turned back to the task of fixing the house.

*~~~~~~*

**Hours before, it seemed that there had been several unexpected visitors.**

_Old Jibo-san wandered around the living area for a while, searching for some noticeable, striking evidence that these girls were shameless women, but after a few minutes of searching the old woman had grown exhausted and hungry. It was already late in the evening, and she was famished._

"_Ah, I'll have another chance to ask Tsu-kun later. Ho ho, maybe Koumori will be in."_

_She cooed to herself expectantly as she shuffled toward the front door. She paused a moment and considered going out the back way, as it would be faster to get back to her place that way, as she was a bit farther back in the properties. She locked the front door and made her way to the back. Her mind wandered, considering what she could have for dinner. Maybe she would make a lot so there would be leftover she could offer to the boys. It was a deliciously luring idea. She closed the door behind her and giggled as she shuffled through the grass, back toward her place._

_She had forgotten to lock the door, being so enveloped in her own thoughts._

_Now many would think with the Grand Barrier all youkai and human were separated from one another, but the fact of the matter was that there were many youkai, weaker youkai, and youkai skilled at transformation, that lived among humans. _

_In Japan one of the better known of these types of youkai were kitsune: which were killed in not only full bodied transformation but were easily able to adapt to human lifestyle and often take advantage of humans to make money off of them and gain the advantage in survival._

_Another kind of youkai were cat-youkai, more specifically the bakeneko, a cat with youki similar to the kitsune, but was slightly weaker due to its roots connecting them to housecats._

_The last kind, and by far the worst of the transformers, is the tanuki. The tanuki often stays in animal form, seeing as their transformations are weaker due to their lax natures and gullible personalities. They are not as clever as kitsunes or bakenekos. Compared to these two youkai, the tanuki is far more mischievous and rather happy-go-lucky, often enjoying parties and drinking._

_One of these happy-go-lucky, party loving misfits found their way to the youkai filled household, lured by the distinct absence of the heavy youki that always seems present in the air. _

_His name was Ezo. He had been the only of his group brave enough, and perhaps fool enough, to tread the youkai's territory._

_The elders of Ezo's tribe called him unwise, and would bring catastrophe upon them. He did not listen, and stepped into the empty home. Many of the human homes around were vacant because they were celebrating their festivals, but the house of the youkais was far more intriguing. Never had he seen youkai other than kitsunes living under their very noses._

_Soon enough other young tanuki grew brave enough to follow Ezo into the empty home, and as with most things concerning tanuki, the trespassing became a party. Sake was passed around as tanuki shifted between youkai and animal form drumming on their bellies as they danced and dug through the youkai's possessions. Ezo had become particularly interested in a large book filled with pictures of youkai. It was pretty rare for him to see photographs as he lived out in nature, not often coming near humans._

_Suddenly the tanuki's ears perk. Their black ears swivel on the top of their heads as they could feel the immense youki coming toward them. One of the lookouts had fell asleep out in the bushes, drunk on sake. He did not raise the early alert. One of the larger members of the group was dancing on the window sill, his large tail swaying back and forth._

"_Someone's coming!!"_

_The tanuki was quickly knocked from his inebriated haze. The other tanuki were quick to act, being maters of escape. Many of them ran out of the house on two legs, through the back door which they had entered, while the others reverted to their animal forms and raced out. Eventually the pack of tanuki scurried off on all fours, back to the wooded areas which they called home. Ezo had taken the picture book, hoarding his new treasure._

*~~~~~~*

Ezo stood atop a stump with the picture book in hand. He took partial youkai form and puffed out his chest. Tanukis, in partial human form, stood at about three feet tall sohis stoop did not make much of a difference as he looked over his brothers and sisters who safely huddled among the thing growth of trees after escaping the household. On a small rope, strung around Ezo's waist, was a sake bottle against his hip. It was empty and he was still obviously still drunk. He puffed out his chest proudly; an old cotton vest sat over his shoulders, barely buttoned over is protruding, white belly. His rubbed his black fingers under his shiny black nose and chuckled.

"They surrounded me, but I fought each one off!"

The black-masked tanuki elaborated on his epic tale of his struggle against the monstrous youkai of the household. He had claimed to have fought them off while everyone escaped, even though he had been right there with his brothers, escaping. Tanukis were famed for their gullibility.

"No way! You couldn't have fought them all off!"

One, very wasted, tanuki responded in the crowd.

"No way, I saw him! I woulda helped him but I was carrying the injured out on my pouch!"

Another claimed. Ezo laughed proudly and tapped his hand on his treasure.

"There were about a hundred of 'em, but I took them down, I showed mercy to the women though and offered to marry them!"

Ezo boasted of not only his bravery but his romancing skills.

"Ezo-chi is totally a man!"

A brother called out, causing Ezo to stomp his foot.

"It's not manly if you use –chi!"

He responded, causing the crowd to laugh. As these things went, tanuki had very short attention spans and soon Ezo's stories were replaced with the sound of the gang of masked youkai to pound on their bellies and sing.

Gin, Koumori and Tsukune sat downwind of the gathering of tanuki.

"I had been lying to Jibo-san before about the tanuki, don't tell me they are seriously around here?"

Tsukune groaned at the realization. Gin patted his back in mock pity.

"Well Tsu goes to show you what happens when you lie; the problem would be actually getting that book back."

The werewolf noted as Ezo sat on the boot, on top of the tree stump, pounding away at his belly.

"Tanuki are pretty good at escaping, if anything else."

The werewolf admitted.

As the three young men attempted to figure out a way to fix their situation, the girls had finished cleaning up the house and settled down in the living room, exhausted. Kurumu and Mizore hogged the Wii, having stolen the controls from Kokoa and Yukari, who fought to take their controllers back. Inner and Outer Moka sat shoulder to shoulder, the Inner youkai reading a book while the pink-haired one watched the game on the television screen with interest.

"Moka-san, I have been wondering something…"

Ruby called out, looking up from her seat. She was working on some needle point. Kokoa and Yukari often teased Ruby, saying she often did things an old woman would do, but all the witch had to do was motion to where her whip was stored, in the hall closet (Tsukune never went near that closet, if Moka did not retrieve his coat the poor man would freeze to death outside during the winter months). Inner and Outer Moka looked up to the elder witch.

"Was it really alright to send an invitation to your father? He seemed to adamantly opposed to the marriage in the first place."

The witch questioned. Inner Moka raised a brow and coolly placed her pagemarker in her book, before closing the hardback and settling it on her lap.

"So were all of you."

She retorted. Ruby laughed nervous as the others glanced back at the silver-haired temptress.

"But we did not try to murder Tsukune-san…"

She nervously noted. Outer Moka looked to her Inner self, too wondering about the response. The ruby-eyed vampire opened her book and removed the marker.

"It is fine. He will still attend. Also, Kokoa."

Moka left hanging so she could hold the young vampire's attention properly.

"My Mother, and out sisters are too be attending as well."

The vampire returned her eyes to her book, only for Outer Moka and Kokoa to react.

"**What?!"**


	38. Kou and the Fig Leaf, Distracts

**Chapter 38: Kou and the Fig Leaf, Distracts.**

"Kou-chan can go."

Gin offered. The bishounen blinked and looked back at them.

"W-what?! I don't want to go dechu."

He panicked, his voice slipping between suave and bat. Tsukune looked over to the male and nodded.

"Kou you're the only one that can take an animal form that doesn't normally eat tanuki."

The young human male admitted.

"But…"

He tried to argue. The two patted his back and gave him thumbs up.

"Just think how proud Kokoa will be!"

Gin whispered with a grin. Tsukune nodded in agreement. Koumori swallowed and peered through the bushes out toward where the tanuki continued their partying.

"Okay, I'll do it for Kokoa-sama!"

Kou said as a cloud of white smoke surrounded his body and he transformed into his bat form. With a grunt and struggle he flapped his wings and pushed through the foliage into the tanuki's party. After a moment Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the chuckling Gin.

"You're just using Kou-kun as bait aren't you?"

The young man asked in suspicion. Gin grabbed Tsukune's arm and pulled him away.

"Come on!"

The werewolf snickered.

*~~~~~~~~*

"You're joking right?"

Outer Moka questioned her Inner self as she desperately clung to her arm, tugging at it in urgent. Inner Moka sat with an indifferent expression plastered on her pale features. Kokoa sat up on the other side of the silver-haired youkai, pleading as well.

"Onee-sama! That isn't fair!! Why couldn't you have just not told them!?"

Kokoa complained. Inner Moka sighed and closed her book after putting her marker in place.

"I understand how you feel."

Inner Moka began, looking to the others who only seemed to grow worried with the vampire's reactions.

"But would you have preferred them to learn of it afterwards?"

With that Outer Moka and Kokoa released the Inner youkai from their grip and sat back. They shook their heads and sighed. Ruby looked over to the Inner youkai and furrowed her brows.

"What could be so terrible about your family Moka-san?"

The witch wondered. Sure Inner Moka could be a bit gruff, but she often considered it was due to her being, in all technicality, what could be considered as the middle child. Middle-child syndrome could be quite forceful on one's personality. Honestly it was the only way Ruby could justify her spoiled temperament. If this was the true Moka, as she has been told than how was the other Moka born? There were so many inconsistent questions the witch needed answered. One of which she was determined to get answered now.

"Moka-san, what exactly entails a vampire's wedding ritual?"

Ruby clearly asked, so there was no question about the specifics of her question. Outer Moka, Inner Moka and Kokoa looked to the witch. Kurumu crossed her arms over her chest in wonder.

"You know I know about a lot of youkai, even human mating rituals, but I know almost nothing about a vampire's"

The succubus asked in intrigue. Mizore blushed to herself as she thought perverted things her head. The others looked to the yuki onna but choose to say nothing. Yukari sat up on her knees, her eyes sparkling.

"I hear vampires take an infinite number of mates and often have moresomes! Oh Moka-san you'll let me go to the honeymoon right desu ka? It would be so beautiful when we consummate our love desu!"

After bounding and gagging the tiny witch, the group returned to their previous conversation. Inner Moka was not planning on telling them any details, it was bad enough her Outer self and Kokoa knew, if the others caught an inkling of what was involved it would devastate her. Not that she cared what they think, but Tsukune could be severely hurt. At the same time the vampire felt a bit anxious. If Tsukune was strong enough…

"_He would make me scream his name. He plays hard to get but he senses his vampire blood, though there is something else there that makes Tsukune alluring_."

Inner Moka was lost in her perverse thoughts and crossed her legs trying to hold back the feeling.

"_Especially when he starts getting into it. If he's like that with petting what would he do when it gets more intense. Would he spank me?"_

The vampire cursed in her head at the thought.

"_I want him to."_

The others raised a brow at the vampire, unaware where her train of thought had led her. The Inner youkai's thoughts often followed that path; it was often at the stem of her and her Outer self's arguments. Inner could only concentrate on thoughts of naked Tsukune while the Outer could not hold concentration while images of a naked Tsukune floated through their link. Her Outer self could barely contain the blush from Inner Moka's thoughts and Kokoa seemed more worried than anything.

She needed to lie.

"We have to mate for several days."

Inner Moka admitted with a blush. Would they believe something so outrageously perverted? It was true vampires were seductive creatures and appreciated the finer points of body language, but they were not perverted! At least Outer Moka and Kokoa weren't, Inner Moka was held in question for that.

"Yatta! I knew it desu!!"

Yukari exclaimed.

"How the heck did you get untied?!"

Kurumu shouted, jumping from her seat.

"Your knot tying sucks."

Mizore stated coldly.

"Nope, I'm just figuring them out desu!"

The witch exclaimed. As the girls fought to pin Yukari to the ground and tie her back up, they heard a man's scream. The girls froze and looked up from where they sat.

"What was that?"

Inner Moka questioned, finding the voice mildly familiar.

"Kou-chan!!"

Kokoa called in panic as she jumped to her feet and ran out the back door. The girls looked to each other than went out after the red-head. The girls rushed down the back of the hill on their property toward the forested area on the land. Suddenly the girls stopped when from the bushes dispersed a small pack of raccoon-dogs.

"What the--?"

The silver-haired youkai exclaimed as she took a step back from the bushes. There was silence between the girls as they looked to each other with confused looks on their faces. Suddenly the bushes rattled again and a tanuki on two feet jumped out of the bushes. It was Ezo, the leading male of the party.

"They're crazy!"

The tanuki exclaimed before taking animal form and escaping. Okay now things were confusing.

"Kou-chan!"

Kokoa called as she ran toward the bushes only to jump back when two large bodies dropped from the bushes. It was Tsukune and Gin. Gin was on his back laughing, tearing from the strain. Tsukune lay on his back with the picture book against his chest.

"Tsukune you found the book!"

Outer Moka exclaimed happily. Tsukune glanced up and grinned. Inner Moka stepped forward and glared down at Tsukune. He raised a brow and thrusted his thumb toward Gin, who was just sitting up.

"Oh man."

He choked out, only to choke out when Kokoa grabbed his throat and started to violently rattle the werewolf.

"Where's Kou-chan?! What did you do to him?!"

But Kokoa was squeezing too hard to allow the wolf air.

"K-kokoa-sama?"

The familiar, whimpering voice of Koumori rattled out.

"Kou-chan!"

Kokoa immediately dropped Gin, who continued to laugh. The red-head jumped through the bushes to find the tiny bat hiding in the tall grass. The other girls, and Tsukune and Gin, stepped into the open grass.

"Tasukete Kokoa-sama dechu."

Koumori whimpered.

"What did you do to him WOLF?!"

The vampire roared out. Gin could almost see flames licking at her tongue and calmed his laughter.

"It seems a buncha tanuki stole our book so Kou was brave enough to be our acting distraction."

Gin nodded. Koumori looked to Kokoa with tearful eyes.

"He lied to me Kokoa-sama dechu, get it off."

The bat begged Gin rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't expect the raccoon-dogs to curse him."

He laughed and walked off.

"Gomen Kokoa-chan…"

Tsukune offered. Koumori had startled the tanuki when he popped out and it hadn't helped that Gin had jumped out minutes later in his wolf form while Tsukune took the book from the leader. The tanuki leader slapped Kou with a fig leaf right on his waist and ran off. Transformers could easily recognize transformers and cursed Kou to a life of shame that passed to all his forms.

Inner Moka shook her head. She didn't think they would act like such idiots when left to their own devices, but there was nothing they could do as the tanuki spell would eventually be forgotten by his caster and fall off, but until than…

"Kokoa you are to refrain from letting Kou transform."

The Inner youkai commanded as she motioned to Tsukune, who nodded. Outer Moka took the book from the young man and skipped back inside with the girls as Tsukune calmly followed the Inner youkai. Tsukune looked to the silver-haired woman and raised a brow.

"Why did you say it like that anyway Moka? What would happen if Kou transformed."

Tsukune wondered. Inner Moka raised a brow and thought it best to explain to her mate to be elsewhere…

Kokoa set Koumori on the ground and looked to him sadly. The bat looked up pathetically at his master. The vampire glanced back and made sure none of the others were still around.

"Does this really stay stuck on you Kou-chan?"

The vampire wondered out loud. Koumori transformed into his human state, only for there to sit a fig leaf between his legs.

The others could hear Kokoa scream from inside the house. Tsukune looked to Moka and groaned.

"She really tested it out."

The young man wept weakly as he sat back against the couch. Inner Moka leaned against his so his shoulder was crushed between her breast and her hand lazily stroked at his hair. Outer Moka, Kurumu and Mizore sat on the floor in front of the couch looking through the picture album while Ruby and Yukari stood in the kitchen making tea. Gin sat on the loveseat channel surfing while the girls giggled over their memories.

"I would have been so destroyed if we had lost this."

Outer Moka laughed as Kurumu and Mizore leaned in looking at the pictures with her. It had been so long since they've been to the Academy, and though even though Ruby shares her stories on how it is slowly changing, it is not like being there; nothing ever will be like that again. Ruby and Yukari returned to the living room to serve the tea while Kokoa returned with her head hung low and Kou nestled between her arms, both vampire master and pet slave downtrodden and sullen by their discovery.

Inner Moka had her leg tossed lazily over Tsukune's lap as she leaned against his shoulder and pressed her face into the crook of his neck as she stroked his hair with her free hand.

Tsukune smiled as he listened to the girls talk. It brought back fond memories of the Gauken and made him wonder about the future. He remembered when he graduated the Headmaster had given him an award. The school was told it was for scholastic achievement, but it was solid evidence that he was the first human to graduate from the Academy. The Headmaster had told him he had high hopes for Tsukune, and that he was the future for youkai and human relations. He wondered what he could do, but he knew he had already acquired so much experience.

_There are many opportunities in the human world, you just need to know where to look._

The Headmaster had told him. Thinking that now he would be spending his life with the woman he loved and his second family he would have to find these opportunities he was told of, because one day he would be making a child and bringing it into the world… The thought made him blush. He was thinking a bit too far ahead.

Tsukune leaned to the side and laid his head against Moka and was startled when he felt Kokoa climb onto the couch and curl up against him. Inner Moka shot a glare from her place at Tsukune's side, but before she or the young man could complain Outer Moka climbed on and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist. Outer Moka glared at her Inner self, and her Inner self sneered back. The two vampires growled at each other while the youngest of them lay content, with her head on Tsukune's shoulder.

Kurumu settled herself on Gin's lap, the wolf's free arm wrapping around her waist, while Mizore sat back with Yukari and continued to look through the book. Ruby watched the group as she made her way upstairs for the night.

"Jotto matte Moka!"

Tsukune tried to calm them, but to no avail.

_**Kapuchu!**_

"Gah!"

The witch giggled and made her way to her room. Tomorrow she would make her report to the Headmaster and deliver all the wedding plans in the morning. They had less than a month to prepare.


	39. Bachelor and Bachelorette

**Chapter 39: Bachelor and Bachelorette**

The next day Tsukune awoke to a strangely empty bed. He looked around, only to find that the girls really were gone. He sat up and rubbed at his head. That was strange. There was a knock on his door. The young man climbed out of bed and quickly located his boxers. He slipped them on and walked over to the door, answering it.

"Senpai? Kou-chan? What's up?"

The young man asked, seeing the two glanced around suspiciously. Tsukune raised a brow at them. Gin and Kou grinned before patting Tsukune's shoulders with their hands.

"Uh…."

Tsukune sputtered out.

"Seems Kurumu got Moka!"

Gin laughed out. Tsukune was about to take a step back and asked but Gin and Kou jumped the young man and wrestled him to the ground. They tried, but failed as Tsukune punched them bout out of his room into the hall.

"The heck you two?!"

Tsukune growled out as his hair quickly shifted back from silver to black. Kou had landed flat on his back and Gin sprawled over the bishounen's stomach. Gin groaned and raised his hand.

"Just come with us Tsu…"

The werewolf said as he pushed to his feet.

*~~~~~~~~*

On the other side of town Kurumu had managed to talk the Moka twins into going shopping with Mizore, Kokoa, Yukari and her. They had no classes today so it would be a nice free day, though Ruby had work. The elder witch made the succubus promise she'd have pictures for her from the day so Kurumu had a camera with her, one of the many she has confiscated from Gin. They had been all over town and it was nearly lunch time, so Kurumu decided on the bar.

"Why this place…?"

Inner Moka stopped at the entrance, crossing her arms over her chest. It looked rather sleazy, at least compared to the high class places the vampire was used to. Outer Moka was too starry-eyed to care. They were shopping for their after-wedding preparations. Inner Moka had to admit she felt a bit naughty shopping for lingerie. Lace was one thing, but string was another. The two vampires blushed and Outer Moka giggled as Inner Moka held it in. Kurumu looked to Mizore who rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry."

The yuki onna stated as she walked in, no longer caring for tactics. Kokoa and Yukari cheered and ran in. Those two seemed rather excited. It was mostly because, after a bit of fighting and threatening, the red-haired vampire and young witch were able to blackmail their way into the plans. Kurumu tried to counter with the "you're too young" only to be assaulted with the counter of "We'll tell Moka". In the end the younger pair won out.

"I suppose."

Inner Moka finally relented as she followed the succubus in with her Outer self. As they sat in a booth, Inner Moka came to realize the place was mostly empty, save for bartender and a waiter. The girls sat on an elevated booth and awaited their server. After decided what they wanted the pink and silver-haired vampire put down their menus. They looked to Yukari and Kokoa who were sharing a menu, and sat cheek to cheek, giggling. They were probably sharing some naughty gossip amongst themselves to invoke such ruby-colored blushes from them. Inner Moka found her mind wandering to their bought items. It was not as if they would be wearing much of anything long for the honeymoon, nor would anything survive that long…

"Who will be ordering first?"

A deep, masculine voice called. The vampires were lost in their heated thoughts and had not noticed the waiter. Kurumu giggled and pointed to the vampire pair. Mizore had lowered her menu to look at the waiter, only to blush.

"Moka your order."

Kurumu called. The girls blinked and looked over to the waiter only to freeze and turn crimson red. The waiter was a large dark-skinned man with deep amber eyes. He wore an apron, and nothing else. Moka (neither) could find their voice.

"Did you order the sexy, with the side of beef?"

He asked with a simultaneous thrust of his hips. Kurumu and Mizore leaned back to inspect the package that came with the beef. Kurumu raised a brow and glanced over to the yuki onna who was practically falling out of her seat and crawling over Kurumu's lap to see the man's butt.

"You can bounce a coin off of that."

The succubus said out loud, shamelessly.

"Want to try?"

He offered. Kokoa and Yukari instantly snapped their heads up. The pair dove into the pockets; nearly head butting the other and both held up and 100-yen coin.

The succubus ordered a lot of sake. There would not be a innocent body by the end of this day, the succubus would be sure of it.

*~~~~~~~*

Tsukune wasn't having any luck himself on his side. Gin had brought Koumori and Tsukune (because Kou had no idea what to do in these situations, he was just as hapless as the man he was originally going to kidnap and force into this) to an equally sleazy joint, though it was a bit brighter ad a number more workers than its counterpart.

"What is this?"

Tsukune had a bad feeling, but when it involved Gin he _always _had bad feelings. Gin wrapped his arm around Tsukune's shoulder as Koumori stared stupidly around the mostly clientless bar.

"This is a man's outing, with no girls!"

The werewolf declared. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and looked to the werewolf. He did not trust him as far as he could throw Gin, and Tsukune could throw Gin pretty far. Gin knew if Tsukune suspected foul play he'd be beaten to an inch of his life, but doing this he was already assuring that the girls would do that were they to find out.

"Come on you're gunna be a married man soon and won't have time for your boys when that honeymoon rolls around!"

This was true enough, Tsukune supposed, so he relaxed a bit and smiled. The young man nodded and allowed the two to lead him to a table where they sat and ordered some good sake. A waitress walked up to them and giggled.

"May I take your orders mas-ter."

That voice sounded familiar. Tsukune, Gin and Koumori looked up. Tsukune had felt his brain explode at the sight. Gin started laughing and Kou covered his face. Standing there, in all her sensual glory was Ririko Kagome in her dominatrix outfit, whip and all. It left little to the imagination, and much to Tsukune's nightmarish horror. Tsukune would scream if his soul had not just escaped his body.

"How about a lit-tle game?"

The former teacher giggled as she snapped her whip in her hands. Tsukune found his voice again, and screamed. Gin cheered Ririko on as he slipped a bill into her garter belt to encourage her to work for Tsukune who seems to have died at the table again.

*~~~~~~~~*

Several hours into it Kokoa and Yukari have found there is only so much flesh they could handle and promptly passed out with a little sake incentive. Outer Moka was thoroughly embarrassed and her Inner self, was drunk. It was a brilliant plan by Kurumu. The vampire was easily manipulated in that state. The succubus had convinced the silver-haired temptress to take her "proper" role which involved her standing on the bar counter with her arms crossed over her chest while the strippers bowed and danced for the noblewoman. Inner Moka felt drunk on power, but she was just mostly drunk. Mizore had found a fun game of "let's see how long the ice cubes stay on the man's hot rippling chest".

The succubus jumped from her seat and slammed her had flat on the table, calling the attention of the Mokas and strippers, Mizore was enjoying her game.

"That's it!"

The succubus declared. Inner Moka raised a brow and tilted her head. The succubus turned and snapped a finger at the Outer youkai.

"We're doing body shots off of Outer Moka!!!"

The blue-haired woman laughed manically. Outer Moka shrieked when she was subdued. Kokoa and Yukari murmured in their sleep and rolled over, unaffected by the chaos orchestrated by the succubus.

*~~~~~~*

Tsukune was having it just as bad, if not worse off than Outer Moka. He was forced to actually do the body shots off of Ririko.

"Oh Kami…"

Tsukune choked out after his third shot. Gin smacked his back and wrapped his arm around Tsukune's neck.

"Kami won't save you now…"

The werewolf chuckled as he fingered his camera. Tsukune wasn't going to be allowed to wuss out on him, not while Kou was being a total girl on him. The bat had panicked and escaped in bat form.

"Now we do body shots as a team!!"

The drunken wolf declared. It was at this point Tsukune cursed his high tolerance for alcohol. He was stuck playing entertain the inebriated fur–rug and no way to escape. Curse Kou for abandoning him!!

Kou had made his way to his master. She was still passed out from the sake and the bat was horrified by the site of the succubus' part in the imminent disaster.

"Kokoa-sama! Kokoa-sama! Wake up dechu! Taihen!"

Kou batted out. He transformed into his human state and shook Kokoa's shoulders. The red-haired vampire muttered and opened her eyes.

"Kou-chan… are you guan dance for me?"

Kou blushed and nearly jumped back.

"K-okoa-sama! There's no time for that! This is terrible dechu!"

"What's terrible Koumori…"

Kurumu evilly chuckled. The bishounen shuddered and swallowed as he turned to face the succubus' glowing violet eyes.

"Join us Kou… why not dance for Kokoa?"

The succubus insisted. Kou shook his head vehemently.

"Kou-chan I order you to strip and dance!"

The drunk red-head demanded.

"You heard her Kou!"

The succubus laughed and pulled Koumori to the ground and proceeded to strip the bat. The succubus raised a brow and laughed.

"You were right Kokoa! The fig leaf stays on his—"

The succubus stared for a moment before Kokoa threw up her arms and cheered.

"Whooo! Dance Kou! Dance!"

It was going to be a long night; the bat just knew it…

*~~~~~~~~*

Two in the morning the group returned home together. How they had managed to find something was beyond coherent thought. Of all the members of the group the only ones still mindfully sober were Kurumu and Tsukune. Tsukune fell to his knees when he'd finally pulled the Moka's on the couch. Kurumu was giggling as she sat on top of the unconscious wolf. Tsukune glared at her. He wanted that camera, but the succubus knew it. The sneaky blue-haired girl had it around her neck, having gotten to Gin first. She had her own pictures to take care of as well, but she'd be crazy to let Tsukune off easy like that.

"Think of it as pay back for the ice cream shoppe incident…"

The succubus chuckled darkly as she ran her finger along the nose of the camera. Tsukune groaned and sunk into the couch. It was going to be a near impossible week to survive…

The succubus was clever. She waited a long time to get him back for that. He had been wondering if she was still mad about it, he supposed this answered his question. Many say Kurumu is not particularly intelligent, and it's true to say that she is not very book smart, but give the girl brownie points for having the tactical mind of a war god.


	40. I Made it a Virgin!

**Chapter 40: I Made it a Virgin!**

December 25th at the Aono family shrine, close family and friends joined Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka for their wedding vows. A deep snow had fallen the day previous, giving Moka the white wedding she dreamed of. The white fluff hugged against the temple walls, as a cold air carried over the city. Even so, it has a beauty to it that could only be admired as they walked through. The vampire girls had nearly cried during the procession to the temple. They had decided on a traditional Shinto wedding, with some out of the ordinary procedures for the youkai kin gathered. Tsukune would be bound to both Inner and Outer Moka. They had been given special permission due to their circumstance, and due to the fact that heading the wedding was the group's former Headmaster. He was a sanctioned Shinto priest with years of experience. He would be the acting cleric for the ritual purification of shubatsu as traditional Gagaku music played through the ceremony.

The two female youkai wore traditional brocaded uchikake wedding kimono which was decorated with golden accessories and decorations, but during the ceremony the two wore the traditional shiromuku. Tsukune wore a traditional montsuki kimono with a black haori overcoat that carried the Aono family crest and pleated hakama pants. After the prayers of purification, Tsukune and Moka shared sake poured by the temple mikos. The mikos wore their traditional white and red kimonos. The Outer Moka had deeply blushed when they exchanged their wedding rings. Tsukune wore two rings on his finger. Tsukune and the Moka-twins were matched over to the bamboo altar where Tsukune pulled a small rolled parchment paper from the waist of his hakama pants and unraveled the paper across the flat of the altar. After a slight blush Tsukune lowered his head and read the vows to kami. After Tsukune read the vows Moka added their names to the end of it, sealing the pact. Tsukune and Moka than offer tamagushi branches from the sacred sakaki evergreen as an offering to kami. The sasaki is a divine tree often used to ward off evil and to cleanse the spirit.

The last leg of the ceremony, surprisingly, had gone off without any trouble. The families had to exchange cups of sake in pledge to loyalty of one another. For Tsukune he only had his mother, father and Kyouko, but they were his everything. Without their support he was sure he probably would have not been able to ask this of Moka, come fire and destruction. Shuzen, Moka's mother, and her sisters were also very respectful of the traditions, even though they were Western youkai and had a bit of difficulty understanding the meanings of the deeply rooted Shinto rituals.

After the sake had been exchanged, everyone gathered outside for a picture. It was to be one more memory for their picture book.

Afterwards everyone had gathered for the reception. Bosses, schoolmates, former classmates and the rest of the families gathered for the traditional meal and party. Tsukune and the Mokas had gone ahead to change out of their wedding attire into more comfortable clothing for the party. The reception was being held in Lady Akashiya's property. It was a large, western style manor just an hour from the temple. The yards were decorated with colorful flowers and knee deep with white snow. Guests were led into the warmth of the home by servants. The large foyer was lit by a massive crystal chandelier and the wood floors reflected every shadow cascaded by each visitor. The halls were brimming with socialization as people spoke and awaited the arrival of the bride and groom. While her father brown-nosed with the more prominent figures of business in the room. He still seemed wretchedly grumpy and had already knocked back quite a bit of alcohol, so Kokoa wandered from his side to find her sisters. She was curious what the two thought of her Onee-sama marrying her pet, let alone a human.

She weaved and worked her way through the crowds while Kou sat nestled in the wrapping of the white obi of her strawberry red kimono. It was amazing they knew so many people.

Gin was not far from his leash as he and Kurumu became friendly with a few of the teachers from the Gauken. Kurumu was looking forward to a job at the Gauken after she graduated with her Master's. The succubus allowed her Charm veritably ooze out while she spoke to both the male and female associates. The succubus' powers were no joke as it easily affected the opposite sex, something not often possible among succubus, but Kurumu's powers were the exception it seemed. The succubus was wearing a beautiful furisode that was a pale orange-white pattern that much resembled a setting sun. The back of the kimono was decorated with images of white crane and patterns of dark black foliage along the neckline and sleeves. Her obi was a matching fade of orange that tied in the back. Gin was the appointed photographer for the party and would find himself eyeing the girls at the gathering searching for the _perfect _target. The wolf was a bit disappointed because many of them wore traditional kimonos, nothing he could shark so easily, but by kami's hand he'll find someone wearing a dress soon enough.

Ruby was busy introducing the Headmaster to Tsukune's parents, while Kyouko and Mizore eyed a few of the mixed group and human and youkai males that were in some way from the school or related Tsukune's family in some long traveled way. A lot of the men in Tsukune's family were very, adorable. It was obvious Aono blood was infamous for creating adorable jail-bait that the yuki onna had a bit of fun stalking for the remainder of the event. Ruby was wearing a kimono with white and blue patterns that mimicked flowing water. Patterns of white and red roses dotted along the sleeves of the kimono and the back and hem. She wore a beautiful green obi, tied at the back, which matched the soft green of the roses' leaves. Kyouko wore a simpler patterned kimono with swirls of red and white along the sleeves and hem while Mizore wore a pale purple kimono with patterns of snowflakes along the sleeves and hem.

Moka's mother, Lady Akashiya, was wearing a tomesode, a dark black kimono which was normally worn by the older married women during such events as these. Toward the hem of the black kimono were elegant designs of patterns of lotus and other spiritual plants.

Kokoa couldn't seem to find her sisters, but when she came to the steps that led to the second floor the young vampire, as well as the many of the guests fell silent when the bride and groom made their way down. Tsukune was wearing a simple navy blue kimono and a black haori over his shoulders. The back of the haori was decorated with the image of a leaping koi fish in a golden coloration. He walked down the stairs with Inner Moka to his left and Outer Moka to his right. The girls were wearing matching kimonos. The two girls were a silk kimono with yuzen pattern dye. The pale pink coloration was lined across with a white stripe that ran from the left shoulder straight down to the hem. Along the left sleeve was a pattern of white azalea petals and at the hem was an azalea plant side by side with a red camellia flower.

Kokoa's eyes sparkled lovingly at the sight.

"Onee-sama and Onii-sama are so beautiful…"

Kou looked up at his master, feeling a tinge of jealously. Kou sighed and lowered his head. The bat squeaked and looked up when he felt Kokoa pet his head and lift him out of the obi and cradled his small body in her embrace.

"Isn't it nice Kou-chan?"

The sparkly-eyed teenager wondered. Koumori sighed and nodded, relaxing in her grip. He was like a teddy bear in her arms.

"Hai, Kokoa-sama."

He did not mind it much though. Shuzen watched as his precious daughter(s) were paraded down the steps by that arrogant boy. The vampire elder had one too many by this time, and he was no more capable of holding his liquor than Moka was.

"How dare that boy think he's good enough for my precious Moka!"

The drunken vampire slurred. Kai laughed and patted Shuzen's knee, (because that was the highest he could reach).

"Don't worry man! I hear that kid's a beast in bed!"

The shota said with a laugh as he downed another piece of candy. The shota was garbed in a typical kimono and dark hakama. He wore a white haori and would be mistaken by both the youkai and humans as a child and they would give him candy. Kai carried the candy in his sleeves and picked at the ones he liked and tossed the ones he disliked.

"Oh, toffee!"

The shota giggled and unwrapped the piece before consuming it. Shuzen growled and looked down to his friend.

"Where did you hear that?!"

The vampire elder snarled, after staggering a bit. Kai paused to think a moment and shrugged.

"It's just a rumor, boy reeks of virgin to me, but they are so advanced now a days yanno?"

The shota replied, sucking gleefully on his candy piece.

"Don't be so clingy chichiu-e."

A familiar voice cooed from behind the drunk elder. Kai and Shuzen turned to look behind them at the seductive, pale-skinned figure of the eldest daughter of the house: Akashiya Corajillo. She had short silver hair with streaks of hazel along the back and edges which were slicked up stylishly. She wore a more modern kimono with a deep V-neck line that plunged into her large, rounded cleavage. She was not very large, but compared to Moka they were quite generous. Her lithe hourglass body filled to the edges of the kimono, a slit down the right of the hem revealed her meaty, pale thighs. Her sleeves were long and billowed out and were heavily decorated with a hue of white which carried down along the body of the kimono until a dark mauve color bled out, darkening at the edges of the hem. Her obi was off-white and tied to the back. Her eyes were not as dark as her father's and were nearly cherry in color, giving her a less feral glare than compared to her younger sister Moka.

"Where have you been?"

Her father questioned suspiciously. Korajiro snapped her fan closed and pressed the end of it to her chin. Kahlua shuffled up to her side in a black kimono with golden patterns of dragons running along her sleeves and hem. She wore a matching gold-colored obi around her waist. Her long silver hair was curled and pulled back by her diamond-studded tiara. The younger vampire slipped her arms in between her elder sister's and giggled.

"Kahlua and I were just inspecting things. You know you shelter Moka-chan too much chichiu-e, though I am rather surprised you let the affair go on as long as it did."

Korajiro muttered in jealously. Her father always babied Moka and Kokoa. Those two got away with near murder and things she and Kahlua would be scolded for in an instant.

"Aneue, come on let's go see Moka-chan!"

Kahlua urged with a giggle as she tugged at her sibling's arm. Korajiro grinned and nodded to Kahlua.

"Sumimasen chichiu-e. We have to go pay a visit to the bride and her little pet. Perhaps she'll share a bit before the ceremony."

Korajiro laughed. Kahlua giggled and nodded.

"Don't be greedy this time aneue!"

The curly-haired vampire noted strongly.

"Hai, hai! I promise I'll not be greedy!"

Korajiro laughed out. Kai and Shuzen watched as the two girls made their way through the crowd. Kai popped a piece of bubblegum in his mouth and looked up at Shuzen.

"Four girls… man, sucks to be you!"

Kai laughed and walked his friend over to the bar counter to get another drink.

*~~~~~~~*

Korajiro and Kahlua made their way to the steps as Moka (both) and Tsukune reached the bottom step.

"If it isn't my baby sister!!! Look how much you've grown! You've even managed to multiply!"

The elder girl teased. Inner Moka growled as she looked up, the crowd parting at the sight of the irresistible beauties that went arm in arm. Outer Moka whimpered ad hugged Tsukune's arm, as if at any moment he would be taken away from her. Kahlua giggled and waved at Moka. The curly-haired vampire princess squealed and ran over to Outer Moka and gushed at her beautiful kimono. Korajiro walked up to the humble silver-haired vampire. Inner Moka sneered and turned her head away, crossing her arms under her chest, feeling extremely uncomfortable under her elder sister's gaze.

"Well…"

Korajiro said expectantly. Tsukune raised a brow and looked to Moka in confusion. Inner Moka sighed and looked over to her husband.

"This is my aneue…. Akashiya Korajiro, and Shuzen Kahlua-nee."

Inner Moka introduced with great disdain. Kahlua happily sparkled and hugged outer Moka while Korajiro looked to Tsukune with a raised brow. Tsukune felt a terrible chill wreck his body. It was a familiar chill… one which he has not felt since highschool…

"_I almost made it away scot-free, virginity intact, yet I feel as if it is currently being threatened once again…"_

Tsukune thought painfully as Korajiro inched closer to the young man.


	41. Well, Who Saw That Coming?

**Chapter 41: Well, Who Saw That Coming?**

"I must say you are looking rather delicious today?"

Korajiro cooed. Tsukune laughed at the awkward comment. What kind of hello is that?! The young man did not feel at all comfortable it was bad enough he has found that he has gotten used to the girls teasing him but this was clearly different, and very wrong.

"T-they're expecting us Moka!"

Tsukuen blurted out. As bride and groom Tsukune and Moka were to go to the main hall and introduce themselves formally to the families and friends, that and Tsukune wanted to get out of this situation before it even had a chance to escalate. The Inner youkai cocked her head in a slightly arrogant manner and smiled at her eldest sibling.

"Well I must be going, duty calls."

The silver-haired Moka chuckled impishly. The pink-haired youkai pried herself from Kahlua's grip and bowed her head before rushing off after Tsukune and her Inner self. Kahlua giggled and stood at Korajiro's side.

"What do you think aneue?"

Kahlua giggled, looking up to her loving sibling. Korajiro patted Kahlua's head and watched Tsukune as he rushed around a corner.

"I think this will be a fun night. Let's get to know our brother-in-law well and make sure he's truly the perfect choice for our baby sisters!"

The two sisters giggled roguishly. Kokoa narrowed her eyes and glanced back through the heavy crowd. If she could help it, the red head was not going to allow her elder sisters to ruin her Onee-sama and Onii-sama's beautiful day.

"Come on Kou-chan, we won't let aneue and Kahlua-nee-sama to have their way!"

The red-head ordered.

"Hai Kokoa-sama dechu!"

Kou flapped his wings excitedly and followed his master through the crowd.

Tsukune and Moka made their way to the table that was set aside for them and their closest friends and family. They were at the head of the white-clothed tables where everyone could see them. A microphone was being set up as they sat down. Inner Moka sat to Tsukune's left and Outer Moka to his right. The young man settled in his seat and sighed. Inner Moka turned to face Tsukune and jabbed her finger at him.

"You stay away from my sisters or so help me Kami I will take you on this table."

The silver-haired vampire threatened in a harsh whisper. First off, Tsukune did not want to know what she meant by that, even though deep-down he sort of knew, but for now he would feign ignorance. Secondly, it may be worse off than with Kokoa, Tsukune could only surmise for the very fact that he had been threatened, and so perversely.

"Tsukune?"

Outer Moka softly called from her seat. Tsukune looked over. The pink-haired vampire blushed and gripped against the sleeves of her kimono. She blushed slightly and looked to the young man she had just married. She looked up and held out her lips for a kiss. Tsukune felt his heart thunder against his chest. It was such an adorable gesture. Tsukune blushed, but leaned forward none-the-less to kiss Outer Moka. Tsukune felt the Inner youkai wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

"That's right…Tsukune is ours now."

The Inner youkai cooed. Tsukune shivered when he felt her breath against his neck. His eyes shot open when he realized Outer Moka was holding his wrists and preventing him from moving back. The young man pulled apart from his kiss to protest but it was too late.

"Tsukune"

Inner Moka cooed when she bit into his neck.

_Kapuchuu._

"Gah Moka, wait our family is –"

"We love Tsukune."

Outer Moka cutely squeaked before biting into his neck from her front position. Tsukune whimpered as he sat trapped between the pair of fangs.

From the distance Tsukune's parents stood with Lady Akashiya watching the lovers interact. Kasumi held a handkerchief to her eyes.

"They are so precious together…"

Kasumi sniffled lovingly. Tsukune's father patted his wife on the back in comfort.

"There, there okaasan, it's a beautiful sight."

He agreed. Kasumi thrust her empty glass into her husband's chest and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Another one dear!"

Kasumi said cheerfully. Tsukune's father sighed and went to get his tipsy wife another drink. Lady Akashiya laughed softly and looked over to Kasumi.

"I must say I was surprised to see that you allowed this, you seem like such a conservative mother."

Moka's mother mused. Kasumi sighed and put her hands to her cheek.

"But you see Tsukune has never been good with women, I always worried if I was ever going to become a grandmother."

The woman admitted. Kasumi looked to Lady Akashiya and smiled.

"I know as well that it is different for Moka-chan."

Lady Akashiya looked to the some-what inebriated woman.

"But I don't mind because I have seen she loves Tsukune with all her heart, no matter which her it is."

Kasumi giggled out at her words.

"I can't believe my son is married!"

Kasumi swooned as she tripped over and landed against her husband's chest as he made his way back.

"Oh outsan the house will be so empty!!"

Kasumi wailed, causing Lady Akashiya and the man to chuckle nervously. There was one other visitor who seemed suspicious about the pairing. Old Lady Jibo flirted her way into the front door (who the heck was the doorman?), and proceeded to snoop about the manor. The old landlady was surprised to see so many upstanding members of society nestled in the Western style home. Jibo was beyond suspicious thought. What priest would marry two women to a single man? She was more than positive that such a thing was illegal in Japan. The short, old woman weaved through the crowds, looking for a familiar face to hang to. One of Tsukune's old class mates stood around talking with Gin, who had managed to escape his wife's clutches. Gin had caught sight of two lovely girls in dresses that he would try and take some good "perspective" shots with. The werewolf laughed out but choked on his air when he saw the short, four foot frame of his landlady patter through the room crowded with youkai seeing as much of Tsukune's family had occupied the main hall where Tsukune and Moka gathered for a traditional greeting.

"Shimatta!"

Gin sputtered out when he regained his air. He left his former classmate to dry when the werewolf quickly dove into the crowd to catch the old woman before she came upon something she should not see. This was not a normal marriage ceremony, and much of the present humans were aware of this, even if they choose to feign ignorance due to the fact that most of Moka's family was foreigners. Not everyone has accepted the fact that they were youkai.

The crows began to move as the microphones were finally done setting up. Gin lost the old woman in the sea of people and cursed under his breath.

"Gin! Where did you go?!"

A very annoyed succubus called. Gin cursed again and quickly ducked down and snaked through the crowds.

*~~~~~~~*

"There they are Kou-chan."

Kokoa whispered as she and Koumori, who had transformed into his human form, stood by the steps leading up toward the bedrooms. Korajiro and Kahlua stood near the tables as Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu (having lost track of her boyfriend in the swarm) gathered. Yukari was nowhere to be seen. Tsukune's parents settled at the tables as did Kokoa's father, who was obviously _hammered _at this point. He was not even drunk anymore, the elder was _smashed_. Moka's mother sat down by Shuzen. For the scary things Outer Moka tells her about her aunt, Lady Akashiya looked relatively calm and happy. Outer Moka does often exaggerate situations, Kokoa thought.

"Kou-chan, you go around the other way and flank them with your charm."

The red-head ordered.

"Hai Kokoa-sama dechu!"

Kou was more than happy to oblige. He did not get along well with Tsukune, but at the same time he could not deny the girl he loved, even if she acted to protect the halfie. Korajiro and Kahlua were set to make their move, but Koumori had quickly run around the hall and cut across their path. He stopped and looked to them. The pair of vampire princesses had never seen Koumori in his human form before and were a bit baffled by the bishounen's looks.

"Yatta Kou-chan!"

Kokoa chuckled to herself as she went to take the open seat next to her Onee-sama and protect her Onii-sama from her older sister's advances. One think Kokoa understood about her elder sisters: they were suckers for pretty faces and weak when it came to human blood.

"Oh my, who are you…"

Korajiro chuckled. Kou ran his hand through his short black hair and turned his shoulder to the girls as he grinned. Korajiro raised a brow. She wasn't as stupid as her younger sister's. She could see the man's eyes glittering, giving her the look that indicated a Charm spell. Korajiro's cherry eyes glance around the room quickly.

"Ja'Taime~"

Kou chuckled.

"Yeah right."

Korajiro smirked as she picked up old Jibo off the ground and held her in front of Koumori's Charm spell.

At the head of the table Tsukune and the Moka twins stood, bowing their heads to their guests. As they introduced themselves, the married trio was cut off by a rather tasteless phrase.

"Make love to me Koumori-sama!"

Kokoa froze in place when she heard that familiar voice. It was scuh a vile feeling hearing that yelled so haphazardly, so much so that it made the young vampire tremble, as did Tsukune and the Outer Moka. The Inner Moka tried not to react but she felt her eye twitch as she pushed the pain down and placed it somewhere in her body so it could grow and fester.

Korajiro laughs as she released the old woman who was currently behaving extremely friendly with Koumori's right leg. The weapon yelled in horror as he tried to crawl away. Kahlua giggled and blushed as she held her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her inappropriate laughter, but Korajiro wasn't so kind and broke out laughing as she snapped open her fan to cover her face.

"Oh my Nazo is that you? I did not think you hit it off so well with the elderly."

Moka(both) glared into the direction of her elder sisters. Of course they would try something. The Inner youkai reached for her obi and was attempting to unravel it. Tsukune whipped around.

"W-what are you doing Moka?!"

He panicked.

"I told you if they tried anything—"

The vampire left her threat hanging. Tsukune pulled her hands away from her obi, because had he left her he was sure her need to be _open with her emotions_ would have certainly left him embarrassed for the rest of his life.

"Tasukete Kokoa-sama!"

Kou wailed as he tried to pull the crazy old woman off his leg. A gasp left the crowd as many turned awayfrom the sigh. There was a camera flash in the crowd.

"Gin!"

Kurumu shouted as she looked up.

"Sorry!"

The werewolf called out in amusement. Shuzen and Lady Akashiya sat in their seats and watched. By this point Kasumi has fainted from the horrific sight of the old woman's intentions. Shuzen tilted his head ever so slightly, as Lady Akashiya raised a thin brow.

"How can she do that at her age?"

Shuzen questioned. Lady Akashiya was about to open her mouth to reply.

"Don't answer that hahau-e!!!"

The Mokas yelled simultaneously.

"What?"

Lady Akashiya feigned innocence. Suddenly a killing intent filled the hall. The humans present could not feel it, but the many youkai quickly snapped their heads up and staggered back.

"What is this terrible killing intent? Such a terrible youki!"

One shuddered in fear.

"I-It's a vampire!"

That individual was smacked upside the head.

"There's a family of them in the room, stupid!"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"My bad!"

The individual called again. The groups turned around to see Kokoa standing over Koumori with what looked like a piece of the staircase's banister.

"_**Kou-mo-ri…"**_

The young girl hissed.

Tsukune felt the need to facepalm, but at this point it was just melodrama. The young man sighed and stood. He offered to bring some sake over.

"Anyone else want?"

All hands at the table went up instantly. Tsukune assumed as much, and walked off to get a few chokkos of sake and a bottle of wine. On his way to the mini bar he got a few apologetic pats on the back from members of his family.

"We believe ya pal, they're real monsters all right."

One of his cousins said.

"Yeah, sucks to be you Tsukki!"

"Not helping Kyouko…"

Tsukune groaned. Tsukune made his way back to the table with a large tray of drinks. The smashing crunch of Kou's head being repeatedly bashed by the blunt object was soon drowned out when conversation around the manor resumed.

"Ah! My spleen dechu! I think I need that!"

Kou cried out. It was going to be a long night.


	42. Awkward!

**Chapter 42: Awkward!**

Things were certainly interesting that evening, Tsukune thought. After Kokoa had calmed down, the young vampire, with the help of Kurumu, tied up old Jibo. The old woman now lay unconscious after Koumori's spell wore off due to the fact the bat was beaten comatose. The old woman was tossed into the coat room for the time being and Kokoa picked up her slave and sighed. She had been a bit harsh but stupid Kou deserved it. Though the young vampire did feel bad and decided to make her way upstairs to tend to his injuries. As she walked passed her older sisters she glared at them, as if to say "this isn't over" and continued on her way.

"Poor Nazo-kun."

Kahlua giggled in pity before she looked back over to her elder sister.

"Pity indeed, now since there's no more intrusions how about we go inspect that package?"

Korajiro giggled. Behind the two vampire women sounded a rock of ice against glass. Standing behind the two was Lady Akashiya holding a glass of scotch on the rocks. Kahlua and Korajiro, very slowly, turned to look at the elder woman. Lady Akashiya smiled. The two smiled back and giggled nervously.

"You two…"

Lady Akashiya began.

"Aren't picking on your little sisters are you?"

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three.

"Hahau-e!"

Korajiro laughed out before she and Kahlua took off running. Lady Akashiya downed the rest of her glass and smacked her red-painted lips together as she set the glass on the platter of a passing servant.

"Wait up girls."

The elder woman laughed as she went after them. A few heads turned, rather amazed by the older woman's ability to run in such a tight fitting kimono.

"Oh by kami hahau-e! Wait!"

A voice screamed down the hall.

Now Tsukune would normally be concerned, but it was better he did not get too involved. After the greeting Shuzen had left the occupied table. The elder male could not stand to be around Tsukune, the man who would deflower his daughters, he had so drunkenly accused before being sent away from the table by Outer Moka. The pink-haired woman happily sipped on the can of tomato juice Tsukune brought for her while she sat up against his body, humming to herself. Tsukune leaned against the pink-haired woman and watched as conversations bubbled across the table occupied by his friends. His parents had gone off to get an ice pack for his mother's head. He really hoped she wouldn't suffer a heart attack by the end of this event. His dad should take a cue from him and get Kasumi really drunk so she's easier to handle, though like him, his mother could really hold her liquor.

Kurumu returned to the table soon after making sure the old woman was comfortable nestled among the coats. The succubus settled down between Mizore and Gin and continued their previous conversation involving something about their ability to bend over. Gin was enthralled by the conversation, and Tsukune was sure he did not want to know anymore. The young man's thoughts were interrupted when to the left (his left) of the table Ruby spoke up.

"Moka-san are you okay? Maybe you had enough to drink?"

The elder witch questioned. She had been pouring Inner Moka several dips of sake. Tsukune sighed and glanced over to his newlywed wife. As beautiful and sexy as she was sitting there with her back as straight as an arrow and her free arm tucked under her breasts, supporting her drinking arm… she was smashed. He could clearly see it in her glazed expression, though it was hard to detect as she held the same mask of annoyance she often held when at large gatherings surrounded by the idiots that are her former classmates.

"I know when I've had enough."

The ruby-eyed temptress snapped. Ruby glanced over to Tsukune, silently asking his permission. Suddenly Inner Moka slammed her sake cup to the table, causing all heads present to turn to her (except Tsukune, who merely glanced over almost uninterested, at the situation).

*~~~~~*

"Have mercy hahau-e!"

Korajiro and Kahlua ran across the upstairs corridor, still fleeing from the elder woman. Kokoa and Kou were settled in one of the upstairs bathrooms. It was a somewhat familiar place for Kokoa. She had stalked her elder sister many times to this place and often hid here to surprise the sealed vampire when she would waddle sleepily to potty in the middle of the night. She was familiar with several places in the manor really. The young vampire blushed, lost in the memories.

"Ow, dechu…"

A familiar voice whined as a cotton swap rubbed to harshly against his scraped cheek. Koumori, standing in his human form leaned toward Kokoa as she tended to his injuries. The vampire was rather small compared to the male so she sat up on the edge of the sink so she could see him face to face, although Kou still had to bend over slightly.

"G-gomen Kou-chan."

The red-head muttered when she was snapped from the bothersome thoughts. She continued her task, more gently now. Kokoa sighed at the thought of her Onee-sama being with her Onii-sama for a whole week. They would be going with her father to their old castle in the west. The old place was often left empty, but her father and Lady Akashiya often went there to _strengthen their affections for one another. _Kokoa nearly gagged at the thought, but now her Onee-sama and Onii-sama would be going there for the same thing. It made her gag less but it was still troublesome.

Kokoa was slowly brought from her thoughts when she realized how close Koumori was. It wasn't abnormal for him to be so close to her, but to realize it was awkward. The bishounen was little aware, busy trying to ignore the burning pain of his bruises and cuts as his master tended to them. Kokoa swallowed and glanced away. She blushed at her own thoughts and wondered if it was viable for her as well.

Her eldest sisters were not yet married. Her father was extremely protective of them all and was known to scare off any and all potential suitors that came knocking at their door. She was sure the reason her eldest sisters behaved so naughtily was because they were jealous. Ever since they had found out about Tsukune they would spend their time at her father's place. Kokoa found herself amidst weekly interrogations when she would go to visit her father on Sundays.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"_Why do you keep asking me?"_

_Kokoa would say in annoyance as her aneue pinned her torso down by straddling it, while Kahlua would hold Kokoa's wrists to the ground._

"_Because we're curious as to why he isn't dead yet!"_

_Korajiro responded with a giggle. Kokoa pouted and looked back at Kahlua who seemed to be having just as much fun playing 'police', at least that's what Korajiro told her they were playing._

"_Kahlua-nee, why can't you just get a boyfriend and leave Onii-sama out of your wet dreams!?"_

_The young vampire snapped with a growl. Kahlua giggled and grinned at her baby sister._

"_Because daddy keeps scaring away the good ones!"_

_She admitted._

"_There has to be something about this Aono if he's still both alive and dating Moka-chan!"_

_Kahlua's reply only made Kokoa growl._

"_Well enough of this!"_

_Korajiro said, suddenly getting bored of interrogating Kokoa. It was far too slow. There was obviously a faster way to get information out of her baby sister._

"_Let's play witchdoctor now!"_

_Korajiro reached behind her and pulled out Koumori. The tiny bat was tied up and gagged and struggled to free himself. The elder sister pulled out a pin-needle from her hair and smiled widely._

"_Yey!"_

_Kahlua cheered._

*~~~~~~~~*

Kokoa sighed. She had spilled everything there was to know about Tsukune, right down to his sleeping habits. (Wait…how does she know—? Never mind).

"Kokoa-sama?"

Koumori called out to his distracted master. She had placed a band aid on his injury and left her hand on his cheek. He found it so warm. He liked being near his Kokoa-sama. It was the bat's dream that one day she would call him Kou-sama and wear a big, white, beautiful wedding dress. The bishounen's eyes sparkled to the overplayed image in his head. Kokoa raised a brow and looked up at Kou, who clearly seemed to be lost in thought. Kokoa moistened her dry lips, and pressed her fingers against Kou's face, turning him to face her.

"Eh?"

He squeaked when the young vampire pushed forward and pressed her lips to his. After a moment or two she pulled back. Koumori blinked and looked down to his blushing master. It was not uncommon for the weapon to receive affection when he did something right, but he had done something wrong, did he not? Why did he get a reward? Kou mulled over the situation in his head, but he could not come up with a clever enough answer, "I'm sexy dechu," isn't really plausible.

At least he thought until Kokoa gripped at the lapel of his suit and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. The surprised weapon pushed into the heated kiss. Kokoa let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around Koumori's waist, which surprised the bishounen. He tried to move, wholly unexpecting of the motion, but his master refused to release him and forced her tongue into his open mouth, successfully ripping all coherent thought from her servant.

For a moment Kou was reserved, but his hands got the better of him. He quickly prayed he would not be dead as soon as it touched. His larger hand stroked against Kokoa's bare thigh, the hem of her kimono having been pushed up by the vampire so she could sit properly on the sink's edge to tend to his wounds. Kokoa sucked in a breath and moaned into her servant's mouth, but she did little else as she continued to feverishly kiss the maroon-eyed slave. Since Kou did not find himself there and dead, his hand continued to grope and trail against her exposed flesh while his free arm came to wrap around her tiny waist.

That's when Kou froze all movement. Kokoa's hands had snaked down toward his pants and deftly undid them. He thought a moment to protest but Kokoa expertly distracted him, using her fangs to nip at his tongue and lips. The weapon was putty in her hands. Hands that could make him transform with a squeeze, hands that could.

"Ah, dechu!"

Koumori tried to stay composed, but that obviously was not an option. He looked down to his master, who had finally released his lips, having found something more interesting. The vampire looked up to her slave, with a devilish smile plastered across her face.

"Kou-sama…"

She whispered and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"K-kokoa…"

Koumori murmured as he could no longer keep his hips still against the teasing ministrations of his master. Kokoa grinned evilly against his neck.

"Kou-sama loves Kokoa, right?"

Of course vampires had their own level of charm running through their youki, and even though most of it was Kou's willing feelings, the bat was too much of a coward to actually act upon those feelings without a little…incentive.

"H-hai."

Kou responded and moved the hand that was caressing her thigh against her small, but firm breasts. Kokoa gasped at the feeling quite taken by her slave's affections. She pulled Kou closer, unable to contain the motion of her own hips.

*~~~~~~~~*

"Tsukune is _not_ my keeper!"

Inner Moka growled, annoyed that they were trying to deny her of, well, anything! Gin leaned over and looked to Tsukune.

"Man, Moka is a terrible drunk huh Tsu?"

The werewolf chuckled as the deliriously interesting idea. Tsukune glared over to his friend and sighed. The young male tried to keep his mind somewhat level but it did not help that Outer Moka was leaned next to him, stroking his leg from beneath the tablecloth as she sipped on her juice. He wondered if somehow, someone spiked the can, though it was impossible. She was being super cuddly though, regardless. Tsukune did not feel the need to respond to Gin while he was getting his buzz on. The werewolf, as well as all the other occupants at the table, were well aware of Moka's alcohol tolerance, hence why they are only letting Inner Moka drink. Getting both of them inebriated was like tossing a molotov cocktail into a pillow factory.

"Don't be a jerk senpai."

Tsukune responded, taking another sip of his drink. Gin laughed as Mizore and Kurumu looked over to the Inner youkai.

"Oh come on."

Gin mused.

"I bet she becomes a kitten!"

The werewolf laughed out only to be silenced by the flaring of the Inner youkai's youki. The table looked over to Moka. She stared off for a moment, both arms crossed under her chest.

"Bats are cuter…"

She suddenly announced, causing everyone to face fault.

"No more drinking for Moka, I only let you so you could calm down!"

Tsukune announced in exasperation.

"Why is it so bad Tsukune?"

Mizore questioned out loud what everyone was wondering.

"Because,"

Tsukune began, looking over to the silver-haired vampire as she leaned close to him and held up her cup, demanding a refill. Tsukune glanced away and looked to Mizore.

"Because she says the things she's thinking out loud."

As lame as that excuse sounded, it still demanded to be tested.

"Hey Moka!"

Kurumu called.

"What are you thinking about right now? You look so thoughtful."

The succubus laughed at her joke. Tsukune groaned and facepalmed. Inner Moka considered her question. She wondered what had she been thinking about. The last thing she recalled thinking about was taking Tsukune on the table.

"I was wondering if this table was sturdy."

Tsukune choked on his sake. Outer Moka rubbed his back soothingly and kissed at his cheek while he tried to regain his composure. Mizore and Kurumu blushed, both realizing what she meant. Ruby seemed confused and Gin was having trouble holding in his chortles.

"Why were ya wonderin' about that Moka?"

The werewolf questioned, only to be forced to duck when Tsukune threw his ceramic chokko at the lycan's head. The cup shattered against the wall on impact. When Gin sat up Tsukune tackled him.

Inner Moka raised a brow. Why was she wondering that? She looked very serious, her brows knitting at her thoughts. It looked like a strong table, but the fact of the matter was…

"Because I was considering I should—mph"

Both Tsukune and Outer Moka's hands clasped over the Inner youkai's mouth. Gin was on the floor laughing, though he had a black eye and it hurt, it was still funny.

"Geez Moka, with a mind like that you'd think you were the succubus."

Kurumu laughed out. Inner Moka bit Tsukune's hand forcing him to pull back.

"Ow! Moka! You bit me!"

Tsukune said, mostly out of shock of the action. It was very un-Moka-like. Sadly it did not hurt that badly because he was used to it. Outer Moka pulled Tsukune's hand close to inspection for any injuries. Satisfied he wasn't serious hurt she kissed the wound, than licked it, than pressed it between her breasts. Tsukune stared at the emerald-eyed vampire for a moment.

"You spiked your juice didn't you?"

Tsukune said with a bland expression. Outer Moka giggled and pushed herself onto Tsukune, knocking him to the floor. The table glanced over as Outer Moka and Tsukune fell to the ground. Inner Moka raised a brow while the others tilted their heads ever so slightly…

"How does she twist like that?"

Ruby asked out loud, only to receive shrugs from the others.

The silver-haired youkai looked over to Kurumu and grinned.

"At least I am getting that sort of attention."

The drunken youkai teased. Kurumu growled as Gin and Mizore held her back.

"It doesn't count if Outer is doing it to Tsukune!"

The petite, blue-haired woman snapped.

"It counts, totally…"

Inner Moka said, half-sure. The group stared at their friend, who smirked at her own auspicious comment.

"I am not arguing the logistics of that with a drunk."

Kurumu pouted as she sat back.

"You know what logistics mean?"

Mizore coolly asked. Gin had to hold the succubus back while Mizore turned to watch Outer Moka and Tsukune. The yuki onna blushed and smiled.

"Let go you perverted wolf!"

The succubus shouted, taking a swing at Gin, who ducked.

"Give me that camera! I know you have ero stuff in there!"

The blue-haired woman demanded as she lunged at her boyfriend, only to be halted when he grabbed her breast to distract her. Kurumu let out a moan and Gin ran for it. The succubus blushed and held her hands to her chest.

"Baka!!"

The succubus yelled when she realized how easily her concentration was broken. Suddenly there was a scream, a very feminine scream from the upstairs bathroom.

*~~~~~~~~*

Shuzen had to pee. Alcohol always went right through him and he had rushed upstairs, leaving Kai to his own deceives. The shota found it quite humorous to trick the women into falling for his crocodile tears and comforting him with hugs.

"I lost my teddy!"

He would sob. Business was good, until Ageha caught him and decided to smother him between her breasts for good measure.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

The healthily endowed succubus growled as her husband flailed in the space between her chest (or lack-there-of) and slowly suffocated, trying to muffle apologies but at the same time relishing in the punishment. Eventually the shota blacked out, but he would dream wonderful dreams for a while.

Shuzen really wondered why he hung out with such an inane individual, but it did not matter at this moment because he really had to go! He decided it best to use the upstairs bathroom so he could have a little privacy as he was sure the downstairs bathroom was more than used by the guests who too had a bit too much to drink. The elder was short of having a heart attack when he opened that bathroom door.

There, in front of his crimson eyes, was his youngest daughter being pressed against the sink's counter by her servant. Kokoa looked over Kou's shoulder, face flushed by their activity. Her emerald eyes widen at the sight of her father. This was beyond awkward for the red-head, and beyond anything she could verbalize, so Kokoa screamed at the top of her lungs.

*~~~~~~*

Tsukune pulled himself up against the table, his hair a mess and haori wrinkled at the shoulders. Outer Moka had her arms wrapped around his neck while she lapped at his neck hungrily. The others at the table, as well as a few guests, had turned toward the direction of the scream as an indiscernible amount of youki was pouring from upstairs. Tsukune glanced over to Inner Moka who had her hand on the table and checking if it wobbled. Tsukune facepalmed and sighed. What the heck was going on now?

*==============*

(A/N: That was an extra long bonus chapter, be glad!)


	43. Coat Check

**Chapter 43: Coat Check**

Tsukune sat up in his chair with Outer Moka curled up in his lap, snuggling her face in the crook of his neck. The young man rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his free hand while is other cradled to lovingly, drunk vampire against his body.

"What was that?"

The newlywed male questioned, not really wanting to know the answer. Inner Moka looked up and crossed her arms under her chest at the familiar scream and youki.

"M…Moka is that you?"

Kurumu looked across the table, praying that it was her friend that was releasing that terribly vampiric youki into the air. Inner Moka smugly rose her head and opened her mouth to speak only to narrow her eyes and shake her head.

"You know it is familiar…"

Outer Moka giggled as she snuggled into Tsukune. Her Inner self growled out and turned around to wrap her arms around Tsukune. Inner Moka and Outer Moka pressed their foreheads together and growled at each other. Tsukune brow line flattened out as he sighed.

"Get off my Tsukune."

Inner growled. Outer pushed her breasts against Tsukune's chest and growled back.

"Mine!"

The pink-haired woman said, no longer able to form a complete sentence in her drunken envy. Inner Moka than pressed her breasts against Tsukune and grinned evilly.

"Mine."

She was going to say something clever, but the Inner youkai forgot it when she looked at Tsukune's annoyed face. Outer Moka pouted but then too became distracted with the visage of her soon-to-be lover.

"Tsukune's you're so cute…"

Inner Moka said out loud, causing the entire table (including Tsukune) to stare bug-eyed at her. The Inner youkai sighed and licked at his cheek as her Outer self sighed.

"Tsukune is so sexy; I just want to eat him up…"

Tsukune blinked at the awkward comment.

"Um…wait, figuratively, right?"

The young man hoped, only to have those hopes dashed when both women pushed him to the ground with a very loud,

_**Kapuchu**_**!**

Gin leaned back and raised a brow at Tsukune.

"You know after a few years you'd think you'd be able to sense that coming…"

Tsukune groaned at his senpai's comment and rubbed his forehead.

"I do but I can't say no to them. Speaking of trouble."

Tsukune said off-handedly and glanced over to the others.

"What was that scream?"

He asked, as if he wanted to know. Ruby sighed and put her hand on her chin in worry.

"I haven't seen Kokoa or Yukari for a while; you don't suppose they've gotten into trouble…?"

The elder witch worried.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lady Akashiya made her way down the hall of her manor. Over her shoulder she held a rope, and at the end of that rope were the forms of Korajiro and Kahlua, hog-tied and gagged. The short-haired eldest of the four sisters angrily yelled out in a muffled voice, her face red with embarrassment at the way she was treated. The older vampire raised a brow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh my, it seems your father has become angry."

Akashiya noted with amusement in her voice. Kahlua and Korajiro "mphed" in panic at Lady Akashiya's words.

"I suppose we should calmly evacuate the guests."

The Lady toyed with the idea but thought it best no one be seriously harmed; it may anger the groom and ruin her daughters' honeymoon. The elder woman laughed and dragged her daughters down the stairs into the main sitting room where everyone was gathered. Conversation came to a stop as voices ebbed down to inaudible whispers. There stood the lady of the house with her two eldest daughters, hog-tied and gagged in the most gauche of ways. The Lady made a mental note to use this method to get attention at later parties settled faster.

"Shall we move things to the front than? We're going to be having a special display before the lucky wedded are to leave for their honeymoon."

Everyone seemed a little confused but made their way out of the house. The coat checker handed everyone their coats as they made their way out of the manor. There had been one more left, but no one had claimed it. Lady Akashiya had already checked for Kokoa's and Shuzen's, but who wore this old leather jacket in? It did not matter because it seemed everyone was out of the house, and so soon was the coat checker.

Soon everyone gathered in the back of the manor where there were beautifully carved snow sculptures and ice figures. Tsukune, both Mokas and the rest of the guests looked on in awe at the fine display. A small figure shuffled atop the surface of the snow and stood before her works of art. It was Shirayuki Tsurara stood with her arms folded in front of her, in her typical pale blue kimono.

"Congratulations Tsukune-kun."

The yuki onna chuckled as she looked up to Tsukune with her dark storm-blue eyes.

"Although I would have preferred you marry Mizore, I am happy to see my daughter's friends enjoying themselves."

Tsukune and Moka were touched, though the Inner youkai did not show it. They bowed, grateful toward the older woman. Mizore was suddenly at Tsukune's side. He (as well as many other guests) jumped at the yuki onna's sudden presence. Tsukune chuckled nervously and swallowed. Mizore smiled and leaned in and kissed Tsukune on the cheek.

"I am happy that you are happy."

The ice maiden said softly. Tsukune smiled and hugged Mizore. The ice maiden had not been expecting the affectionate embrace but returned it.

"You know I care for you, even if I've made my decision. Mizore-chan, you can always count on me when you need help, you know that right?"

Tsukune asked. The yuki onna smiled and gave a nod. When Tsukune released her from the embrace Outer Moka hugged her friend tightly. Mizore hugged back, blushing from the affections. The yuki onna looked up to Inner Moka, and aurora met with ruby. Inner Moka nodded to Mizore, but the snow woman would not accept that, and embraced her friend.

"Tsukune!"

Kurumu brightly cheered as she jumped forward and pulled Tsukune into a familiar hug. It ended sooner than he expected, having assumed he would be suffocated. Kurumu smiled at him brightly and motioned to her side as Kuruno Ageha walked up to stand beside her daughter. Even in her conservative winter clothing, there wasn't much of Ageha left to the imagination in her form hugging jacket.

"We got Tsukune something too!"

Kurumu happily cheered as Ageha walked forward. Her arms were crossed under her chest, securely shelving those watermelons she calls breasts. The seductive older woman leaned forward and handed Tsukune a folded paper.

"For you sweetie."

Ageha said with a wink. Tsukune glanced to Ageha's side where Kai stood grinning up at him.

"Too bad you didn't getta chance with Muma-chi kiddo but t hey isn't every man's dream to have twins?!"

Kai laughed, only to be kicked back by Ageha's heel. The shota sank into the snow, Kurumu running over to save him from drowning in it. Tsukune looked to the paper. They were plane tickets. He opened them and furrowed his brows.

"It's a lovely place in the human world that is settled just at the barrier's border in Shinkoku. Takamatsu is in the Kagawa Prefecture and is a beautiful place even at this time of year."

Ageha happily explained. Tsukune smiled and looked up to the older woman, still holding the gift in his hands. He bows his head.

"Thank you; I really don't know what to say."

Tsukune said as Outer Moka bowed her head as well, Inner Moka only nodded. They had wanted to have a traditional human honeymoon after the vampiric rituals had been completed, and it seemed that their friends had pulled through for them. They were touched. Tsukune turned to everyone and bowed his head.

"I really don't know what to say."

Tsukune began.

"I really would not have been here today if it had not been for everyone, human… or youkai. You are all my family and I'll make everyone proud by being the best husband I can be."

Everyone present clapped at the young man's speech. Even if he was half-human and half-vampire, his former classmates respected Tsukune for his strength and bravery. He never gloated about his power, and he was always kind to the weaker youkai in the school. He was no bully, nor was he some high-bred aristocrat (not that they hated Moka), but because of him school was tolerable and survivable. Gin sloshed through the snow and held his camera in hand.

"Come on guys… we gotta make this memory count, it only happens once."

The werewolf grinned. Everyone gathered together in front of the manor and stood at their places as the werewolf set up the camera on its stand.

"Hey, where's Kokoa and Yukari?"

The werewolf wondered out loud.

"I'm sure they were tired from the long day and napping."

Lady Akashiya said knowingly. Akashiya's elder daughter and step-daughter (who were now untied), glared at her. She knew the truth but they knew they would suffer had they ruined the elder woman's fun. Gin grinned and set the timer.

"Okay everyone. What's one plus one?"

The werewolf questioned.

"**Ni!"**

The crowd responded as the manor's roof exploded and the building collapsed. Kokoa staggered out with Kou in her arms, both obviously winded from the end result of their father's temper, and fell into Akashiya's waiting arms. The woman scooped the young vampire up and smiled. Gin snapped the picture as Tsukune facepalmed. Inner Moka looked amused, and was actually smiling in the photo, while her Outer self clung to Tsukune in surprise. Mizore held out a "v" sign as she stood beside her mother, both yuki onna smirking. Kurumu stood with her father cradled in her arms: Kai waving his arms out happily, a grin plastered on his face while Ageha hugged them both tightly. The petite succubus sighed in exasperation. Ruby stood beside the Chairman, glancing back in shock just as the manor went up in a fantastic display of destruction. All in all it ended just as Tsukune predicted: with something blowing up. He did not think it would come true, but he should know better by now.

Soon both Mokas and Tsukune were settled in the back of a limo. Shuzen and the chauffer sat in the front seats. The elder would be taking his daughters (begrudgingly) back to the manor for the vampire's half of the ritual. Everyone waved the happy newlyweds off. Lady Akashiya tended to Kokoa and Kou while the guests bid each other a farewell and slowly dispersed.

Korajiro and Kahlua sat in their fluffy coats in the driveway of the Akashiya property. They waved their siblings off with cheer. Korajiro grinned to herself.

"So they're going to Takamatsu hmmm?"

The cherry-eyed vampiress said with a grin. Kahlua giggled and gave a nod.

From the wreckage of the manor, Old Jibo-san had managed to get out of her ropes and she sat up adjusting her kimono's front, reaching in and pulling out the padding that held up her chest, preventing it from becoming a blackhole. The old woman looked around in horror as she realized the destruction all around her. As she continued to look around, she came to notice that no one else panicked, in the least. Something was terribly- off. The old woman waddled out of the debris and into the snow. She watched as a limo drove off.

She thought for a moment and realized that the man of the house would be gone for some time, as well as that silver-haired kyuuketsuki.

"He hee, perfect indeed."

As she walked away the coat checker jumped back in surprise when the old woman walked by. A taller male that stood beside the coat check looked down at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Both seeming awfully calm after a house just exploded, but being youkai that really wasn't the most bizarre thing they have seen. The coat check pointed to the old woman walking out of the driveway with a few other guests.

"That was a leather jacket a few minutes ago."

He said in shock.


	44. InFlight Check

**Chapter 44: In-Flight Check**

Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa and Gin stood with their heads bowed to Lady Akashiya.

"We're really sorry about all this."

Kurumu apologized as she landed a fist atop Kokoa's bowed head.

"We should have been watching the two younger members of our group."

The succubus added. Kokoa growled and hugged Kou's tiny bat body tightly against hers. As the red-head snapped at Kurumu's hand, they stood from their bows. Lady Akashiya laughed out in amusement. The elder vampire waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh don't worry yourselves; it wouldn't be the first time."

She mused.

"After all I have known him long enough, have I not?"

The Lady of the manor laughed. The group chuckled nervously. Ruby stepped forward and bowed her head again.

"Please, we would be honored if you stayed with us while your home was being repaired."

The witch offered, as behind them workers and servants had already started on the repairs as if this was second nature for them. Lady Akashiya grinned. She was actually looking forward to seeing the kind of place her daughters lived in with that boy. This would give her an opportunity to snoop, through invitation. The elder vampire smiled and laughed.

"Well… if you insist dear."

She coolly responded. Kokoa felt a bit suspicious of her aunt but she was not able to think much on it because something else bothered her. She felt as if she has forgotten something important.

*~~~~~~~~*

Lord Shuzen introduced the driver as his associate, Fujisaki Miyabi. Tsukune bowed his head to the black haired male as he settled in the middle of the limo's backseats, sandwiched between his life mates. While Shuzen and Miyabi sat in the front talking like old friends, Tsukune had settled into a relaxed state. He wanted to be calm when Shuzen would go over the first steps of the vampire's mating ritual. Whether Shuzen approved or not, being the family's patriarch it was his duty. Inner Moka, who sat at Tsukune's left, sat up with her arms crossed under her chest and her eyes closed. Though the silver-haired youkai looked relaxed, she was anything but; Tsukune could tell she was tense, and maybe even nervous. Outer Moka was tired out from the party and had fallen asleep against Tsukune's right arm. The Outer vampire's head rested on Tsukune's right shoulder, while his arm was wrapped around her slender form. He had drowned out Shuzen and Miyabi's voices and only listened to the soothing shallow breaths of his sleeping beauty. Miyabi glanced up into the rearview mirror at Tsukune when Shuzen had lain back against his seat to enjoy the rest of the ride. It would be a while until they arrived at the youkai world.

"So Aono-san is it?"

Miyabi called to the young male who sat settled between the rested vampires. Even with all the commotion Tsukune did not feel tired, more anxious than anything. Though he was not 100% sure on the ritual, his vampire blood pumped clear feelings through him. It was something he craved, as a whole, even though he was not entirely sure why. Was it perhaps some sort of blood instinct? It was all too weird. Tsukune shook his head, brushing the thoughts aside for now. He looked up to the mirror at Miyabi's dark brown eyes.

"Ah, hai. You can call me Tsukune."

He offered kindly, seeing as he was a close associate to Shuzen's, close enough to allow him any bit of participation in an event Shuzen is cursing. Miyabi grinned and laughed.

"Man you are pretty lucky Tsukune-san. Vampire princesses huh?"

Miyabi cooed, Shuzen grumbled under his breath, a few curses clearly uttered. Tsukune laughed nervously and nodded his head, being careful not to shift too much, lest he disturb the sleeping pair. Miyabi sighs nad shook his head before looking back to the road.

"So what kinda youkai are ya?"

Tsukune blinked and looked to the man's reflection. Miyabi laughed and motioned his hand.

"Well to get the attention of not one, but two vampire princesses you gotta be some youkai huh? You don't look vampire either."

Tsukune did not feel comfortable with the line of questioning and glanced away. Shuzen chuckled to himself at the unspoken _joke._ It had to be some sort of cosmic gag that he failed to understand. The gods must be toying with him, the great Lord Shuzen. It had to be the only reason, only explanation as to _why _his precious daughters would ever pick a…

"Hybrid."

Tsukune spoke up quickly. Miyabi raised brow as Shuzen sat up. Tsukune smiled and nodded. He had recalled from classes at the Academy that there were three different classes of youkai: ayashi, hybrids and border races. Each held their own distinction and attributes. Hybrids were more known to have such muddled blood traits that it was not clear exactly what they were but often could transform their bodies into weapons or had almost vampire-level strength, without the youki. A hybrid was the best choice he had. With his human scent and low level of youki he could easily pass as one if his verbal lie did not hold up. Even if he _was_ Shuzen's associate it was not his place to know his true form, whether he had one or not. Miyabi was silent a minute.

"Interesting. My, you must be powerful to have so many mistresses."

Tsukune nearly choked at his response and Inner Moka's left eye visibly _twitched. _Miyabi's brows furrowed.

"Well, that's what Kai-senpai told me."

The man admitted with a laugh.

"Though Kai-senpai is known as a bit of an exaggerator."

Shuzen and Miyabi broke out laughing. Tsukune felt a little ill at the thought. He really did not want to know what that shota was spreading around about him. Inner Moka's right eye cracked open and glanced over, glaring a hole into the back of Miyabi's head. The male shivered and Shuzen looked over to his friend in silent question.

"Haha nothing. Just got a chill. I think someone was wishing for my death for a minute there."

He and Shuzen laughed again at the remark.

"A lot of people wish for your death."

The elder vampire male added, only for them to laugh again. Tsukune sighed and felt distinctly confused with the situation as a whole.

The young man was glad when they arrived at Shuzen's manor in the youkai world. This manor was located near a large forest and had many servents tending to the gardens outside. Shuzen paused and looked to the Mokas. The elder male stood with his back as straight as an arrow and held out his hand to Miyabi.

"There has been a change of plan."

The girls looked up to their father: Inner Moka with a sneer and Outer with a fearful look. They did not want anything to disrupt their time with Tsukune. Shuzen cleared his throat and continued.

"Since Kurono Ageha was kind enough to give you suc ha lavish, far away, gift."

He stressed _far away. _

"I have decided, as patriarch, you shall not commit the ritual here (on my property), but in Takamatsu."

He growled at one point in his sentence.

"But chichiu-e."

Outer Moka began.

"What about the part of the ritual you have to do with Tsukune?"

Inner Moka demanded to know. Shuzen raised his hand to silence their argument.

"I will take Tsukune with me. You girls will go with Miyabi and the servants will take your bags to the limousine."

The Elder explained.

"What?!"

The Moka twins called out. Shuzen nodded to Miyabi than to his girls.

"Yes,"

The elder stressed.

"Your bags, as well as Aono's, have been packed. You will complete the ritual in Takamatsu, in seclusion, as it is to be, do you understand?"

Shuzen's response left no room for argument. It was clear he did not want that fool, deflowering his girls in his own property. Things would not bode well if it was the case. The Moka twins had no choice but to accept. While they went with Miyabi to oversee the servants gathering the luggage, Tsukune went with Shuzen to his study.

While the girls' things and some of Tsukune's effects were packed into the trunk of the limousine: Tsukune and Shuzen sat in his study, surrounded by a heavy air of silence. Shuzen was settled behind his desk while Tsukune was seated across from him at the front of the writing table. Shuzen looked shocked, and deeply troubled as if he was just informed of a family member's death, or worse, his loss of position of power. He had not expected Tsukune to know.

"How?"

The patriarch questioned. Tsukune smiled and sighed as he turned away from the elder.

"Well, I guess it was always being with everyone you know?"

Tsukune began shyly, but slowly gained some confidence as he soon realized Shuzen was not angry in the least.

"I couldn't just stay ignorant forever."

The young man smiled at his memories.

"I spend a lot of time studying with them, but on the chances I got by myself, which were pretty rare, I took the time to get to know more about everyone and what kind of youkai they were."

He paused and sighed deeply. He looked up to Shuzen who had furrowed his brows seriously.

"I couldn't stay the weak human who would always offend someone just by looking them in the eye… it was pretty hard, especially concerning vampires, but I spent much of my allowance and time gathering all of what I know. My knowledge may not be perfect, but I wanted to be a bit more helpful to everyone."

He chuckled.

"Getting engaged to Moka made me even more adamant about learning, though I think a lot of it, is scary, I'll be closer to Moka, right?"

Tsukune looked to the elder, most hopefully. Shuzen reluctantly nodded. The elder could understand, he supposed, why his daughter found him to be an adorable _pet, _but a mate? Can someone like him really stand up… no he had already made his decision. He was a man of his word and would not back down.

"Very well Aono. Then I shall tell you the necessary course of action for the first step in the ritual, regardless of how it may seem…"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune was relieved to be on the plane to Takamatsu. He would cry with joy as he pushed his large duffle back into the above carry on space. It had almost ended in tragedy, even though this is a comedy flick.

First Miyabi had been cut off by a less than agreeable foreign driver in the parking lot. Tsukune had to take the wrong end of Inner Moka's temper to prevent her from hitting, let alone maiming, a human. He did not want his wife arrested before they even consummated their marriage.

Next there was the baggage claim. As Tsukune's duffle bag, that he planned to carry on because they were his more immediate belongings like his tooth brush and underwear (the maids told him before he nearly died of embarrassment there and then), the scanning machine had gone haywire as his and a few bags after went through: thoroughly shutting the line to a grinding halt. The bags that came after theirs had to be checked by hand while they repaired the machine. Tsukune wanted the duffle bag close because if they lost their luggage, though Miyabi assured them they wouldn't, he could never be too safe. He knows how his luck sometimes turned out.

After they had finally gotten all their baggage check, all heck broke loose when one of the attendants that scan your body for metal with a hand scanner, winked at Tsukune in a flirtatious manner. It had been only more embarrassing because the attendant was male. Tsukune swore he had some sort of crazy pheromone only… he'll keep that thought to himself he _really _did not want to consider that possibility. After diverting the imminent disaster by Tsukune asking if they would get some snacks for him on the trip as he gets a little bothered after takeoff if he doesn't have something sweet. It was only a partial lie, but they had brightened up and done as they were asked by their mate.

Oh and let he not forget the Outer and Inner Moka suddenly getting into an argument about who was going to share the pocky they bought at the airline shops, with Tsukune. (It's scary to see two grown vampires argue about pocky and whether it's chocolate or strawberry pocky). Their youki had taken out several overhead lights. Miyabi and Tsukune had to forcibly usher them away when security and maintenance quickly rushed their way.

They were finally at their gates, but Tsukune found that he needed to take care of business before they took off. The Moka pair seemed unsettled letting him go alone. After that attendant hit on him they swore he had been following them (they often got paranoid when they were feeling clingy to Tsukune). He had rushed to the nearby restroom. He mused how oddly quiet it was in there as he washed his hands. The water echoed loudly between his ears it was so silent. Miyabi sat on a bench outside with Tsukune's bag. The vampires were clearly annoyed with his choice. They had tried to sit and wait but felt agitated. Outer Moka tried to pull her skirt over her knees, feeling oddly exposed. Inner Moka impatiently tapped her foot against the ground as she tried to bite back her thoughts. The older man was calmly reading a pamphlet on Takamatsu and its attractions. He had only looked away for a moment, but when he looked up the Moka twins were gone.

There had been no scream, as one youkai's mouth fell over Tsukune's and the other's hand fell into his pants. Both vampires held tightly to their prey. They had been quite frustrated and very excited by the events soon to be, so they had agreed that almond dark chocolate pocky was best and had a taste of Tsukune. The vampires timed themselves well. They only wanted a taste after all. After satisfying their sweet tooth the two women walked out of the bathroom with a very flustered Tsukune behind them.

"_That was…really close!" _

He thought as he zipped up his pants and shot an aggravated glare at Miyabi for failing to watch them, though he did say "make sure they don't attack anyone." He meant himself as well!! Outer Moka was smiling brightly, feeling less nervous about the trip while Inner Moka was looking forward the riding a plane. She had not been on one for several years so it would be a nice, quiet trip.

Yes, Tsukune was relieved to be on the plane. He slapped closed the overhead shelf and settled in his seat. Outer Moka had the window seat and Tsukune sat in the middle of the aisle while Inner Moka happily settled at the end of the aisle. As soon as the seatbelt light came on Tsukune reached for his buckle. Inner Moka quickly grabbed his hand. Tsukune swallowed and looked to his mate.

"Let me help you with that."

She whispered as she crossed the belt over his lap, brushing _very _close to a spot that she had already been quite assertive with but moments before. Tsukune glanced to Outer Moka as she cutely smiled at Tsukune as she lifted her arms so he can help her with the same. Tsukune sighed.

How many hours was this flight? Miyabi would no longer be present to help them. He had bid them adieu at the gates and wished Tsukune luck. The young man was sure he'd need every last drop of it to survive the flight.


	45. Battle of the Sexes

**Chapter 45: Battle of the Sexes**

"_Oh!_"

_My moans were getting louder by the second, filling the darkened hotel room. My body was getting more heated by the second as Tsukune continued to take me over and over. I didn't want it to end. So far he's taken me in every corner of the room and now—_

"_Ah! Tsukune!"_

_He slammed me against the wall with a considerable amount of force and crushed my naked chest against his. The feeling of his slick, heated skin was maddening. I wrapped my powerful legs around his waist as he supported all my weight with such ease. I didn't know what turned me on more: his grunts or his strength. I ran my fingers through that thick silver head of hair of his, relishing in how his youki surrounded me. I'm not sure how I even keep my senses about me with everything that was going on. I was flooded with so much love, in both an emotional and physical level. I love my Tsukune so much and how he always makes—_

"_Ah…"_

_Me feel…everything. I could see the expanse of his neck as his face lay pressed into my shoulder. Each muscle in his neck expanded and contracted with each of his languid, but powerful motions. I found myself just wanting to sink my fangs into his neck and taking more of that essence that is Tsukune, but would he let me? Oh Tsukune, dominate me with your intoxicating blood and paralyzing youki…Tsukune…_

"_Moka…"_

_Uh, I was so close. My name was like sin on his lips which now brushed against my chest in admiration. Just a little more Tsukune, so cruel for torturing me in such a way. Kami, I love it._

"_Moka."_

_He called again. I opened my eyes and looked down into his crimson eyes. I wonder if this was how he felt when he looked into my eyes._

"_Can you move your legs?"_

_His voice was still that kind and gentle tone that I have grown accustomed to. I felt his warm hand brush over my knee and made me shiver. I nearly moaned out again. So close you torturous… give me!_

"_Moka, are you asleep?"_

_No, just feeling a bit euphoric._

"_MOka, come on I need to use the restroom, please."_

_His hand brushed against the side of my leg in an attempt to move it… wait, bathroom?_

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Inner Moka's ruby eyes flutter open as she looks up. She finds her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the back of a cushioned seat. The vampire audibly cursed, causing a head or two to turn in her direction. She still felt the warm pressure of Tsukune's hand on her knee.

"Sorry Moka."

Tsukune said as she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you but I've had to go for a bit."

He spoke softly, with a nervous smile on his face. She cursed in her head and sneered, for but a moment before she cleared her expression and nodded to Tsukune. She moved her legs, and considered trapping him between when he passed but that would be bothersome seeing as that cursed dream affected her very well. Tsukune gave her a loving smile as he walked down the airplane's aisle, into the bathroom stall.

"…_dream." _

The silver-haired youkai angrily thought. The ruby-eyed temptress than smirked and raised a brow. She looked over to her other self with a coy, knowing glance. Outer Moka was glaring at her from behind a magazine. The Inner youkai grinned roguishly, realizing that her dream probably affected her as well.

"Feeling stressed on such a short ride?"

The silver-haired woman mused. Outer Moka growled softly. Inner Moka leaned back and glanced over at the stewardess and asked for a drink to calm her _sister._ Tsukune felt relieved. He had been bothered having to hold it for a while because Inner Moka looked like she was having a relaxed, peaceful sleep. He washed his hands and made his way back to their seats. To his _horror _in Outer Moka's hands was a glass of what looked like tomato juice, but there was a distinct stalk of celery in the glass…

"Moka…"

Tsukune called to the Outer one. Even though he never specified between Inner or Outer Moka when talking to them, they knew by his tone of voice which one he was talking to. The pink-haired Moka giggled and looked up to Tsukune with her adorable, emerald eyes. The young man sighed at her reaction. It _is _a Bloody Mary. Inner Moka smiled up at Tsukune as he stood in the aisle. The mischievous vampire hooked her finger into his belt loop and tugged him. He looked down to his preciously sneaky wife.

"Why don't you sit down, you can't stand the entire flight."

She chuckled. Tsukune sighed, knowing very well he would _try. _

"Let me just get a book from my bag."

He said, reaching into the overhead compartment. He recalled the servants mentioning they packed some reading material for him in his duffle bag. He pulled the bag to the ground with a thump.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Moka." Tsukune said.

"Hn?"

Inner Moka glanced down to Tsukune and brushed her fingers through his black hair, still daydreaming about her little subconscious activities with him.

"I didn't mean to bump your leg."

Inner Moka blinked for a moment, clearing her head. She swore she heard him say _hump your leg. _Her Outer self giggled and took a sip of her drink. Inner Moka growled softly at her muddled thoughts. Tsukune unzipped his back and yelled as he shot to his feet than stumbled unceremoniously to the ground. Inner Moka snapped to attention when her mate was sent into a panic. Outer Moka blinked and looked over, looking a bit sleepy from her treat. A number of passangers were alerted to Tsukune's sudden shout and collapse. Inner Moka's eyes widened in a mix of horror and rage.

"W-w-w…"

Tsukune could not even find the words to describe it. Sitting in his duffle bag, curled in a very compact and comfortable position was Sendou Yukari. She had a flashlight in hand, reading the magazines the servants packed for Tsukune. Yukari giggled and looked up to Tsukune.

"These are pretty naught desu. I didn't think Tsukune-san was into that sort of reading desu."

The witch giggled as she clicked off the light and climbed from the bag. Tsukune was still stammering and Inner Moka may or may not have just had a stroke. The other plane passangers were, well, speechless. A little girl just climbed out of that man's bag.

"How did you not notice that!?"

Inner Moka snarled at Tsukune, not that she was mad at him, but mostly she was as _stupid _as to not consider something like this. Yukari was devious enough to try as were the other girls but she did not actually expect them **to **try!!

"I didn't know! The bag was pretty light! And the scan machine didn't pick her up!"

Tsukune tried to consider maybe she snuck in after… but that doesn't explain why he didn't notice! Yukari pulled her witch hat from the bag and smoothed out the creases before plopping it on her head.

"Well desu, Tsukune-san has gotten super strong so he wouldn't have noticed me."

The witch giggled and pulled her want from the bag.

"As for the machine I put a little spell on the bag so it couldn't see me, though I may have over done it desu…"

Tsukune and passengers alike were very confused. Yukari glomped Tsukune and huggled tightly.

"Now we can have that foursome I've always wanted desu!"

If one listened closely enough they could hear the audible snap of Inner Moka's sanity.

"W-what?! Yukari-chan that's too much!!! What are you saying?!"

Tsukune was beyond embarrassed. There was one passenger who had a nose bleed at the thought while the others shook their heads and muttered with clear disgust for the lolicon. Outer Moka frowned slightly.

"I thought Tsukune only loved us?"

Clearly the Bloody Mary was working because Outer Moka climbed, brutishly, over her Inner self and tackle-hugged Tsukune, forcing the back of his head to bump against one of the chairs in the aisle. Inner Moka brushed back her hair and stood to her feet. Her youki flared, only a small number of humans felt the chill but Yukari and Tsukune recognized it indefinitely.

"You will _not _interfere, Yukari!"

Inner Moka all but roared out as she grabbed the back of Yukari's cloak and ripped her from Tsukune's body.

"Let go desu!"

Yukari went to swing her want but found it missing from her hand.

"What the—desu ka?!"

The tiny with looked back to Outer Moka who was handling the wand.

"It's dangerous to swing this around Yukari-chan, you almost hit Tsukune."

Tsukune groaned as he sat up. The stewardess and passengers had no idea how to intervene in the situation. They could only watch in horror as the events played out in an in-flight movie.

"W-Waiat a second, Moka! What are you doing?!"

Tsukune pushed to his feet, barely able to keep from falling over Outer Moka who decided to wrap herself around his waist. Inner Moka had the flailing witch under her arm as she paused and turned to her mate with the most curious of looks, as if it was obvious.

"I'm throwing her out of the plane."

Inner Moka turned only for gasps and confusion to bubble from the passengers.

"Wait!"

Tsukune and Outer Moka (who quickly sobered up at that) called and grabbed Inner. Inner rolled her ruby eyes and sighed. She looked back at them.

"What is it now?"

The silver-haired vixen complained.

"Y-y-you can't throw me out desu!"

Yukari said all teary-eyed.

"That's right!"

Tsukune called.

"Yukari will die!"

Outer Moka tried to urge her other self against murder. Inner Moka sighed, considering Yukari die being one of the end results. Tsukune chuckled nervously realizing that she had only just taken that into consideration…

"C-come on Moka…"

Tsukune stood up trying to be as passive as possible.

"Yeah, she's our friend."

Outer pleaded. Inner Moka sighed and set Yukari on the ground. Tsukune sighed in relief (as well as the rest of the plane) and Outer Moka smiled warmly, still feeling a bit buzzed by her drink. Inner Moka rolled her eyes as the hyper witch looked up to Tsukune and her Outer self lovingly.

"So, desu ka?"

Yukari questioned.

"Huh?"

Tsukune looked to the young black-haired teen with a bit of confusion.

"Am I going to be between Tsukune-san and Outer Moka-san or Inner and Outer Moka-san desu ka?"

Inner Moka's eye twitched as Tsukune nearly turned pale at her blatant question. Outer Moka blushed profusely (as did most of the cabin).

"Ah! That's it!"

Inner Moka roared and pulled Yukari into a choke hold and dragged her toward the cabin door while Tsukune and Outer Moka tried to drag her down.

"No! She'll die!"

They tried to argue. The rest of the plane was getting nervous.

"We're over water, she'll live."

The Inner youkai argued back.

"Moka! She will not!"

Tsukune panicked.

"Put her down, now!"

He said in a commanding tone of voice that made the Moka twins and Yukari freeze their movements. Tsukune blinked and let go of Inner Moka. All was silent. The rest of the plane looked on in nervousness. Inner Moka furrowed her brows slightly, not out of anger, but confusion. She carefully set Yukari down who was blushing and looking up at Tsukune. Tsukune felt a bit nervous with all eyes on him.

"Listen you can't just throw people out of airplanes Moka because they're inappropriate…"

Yukari nodded at Tsukune's "don't-kill-Yukari" words.

"And…Yukari-chan."

Tsukune looked to the witch with a stern expression.

"Y…you can't be…"

Yukari frowned and batted her eyes at Tsukune.

"A pervert…"

Inner Moka bit out as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tsukune glared up at her and the vampire blushed and turned her head away with a sneering pout. Tsukune patted Yukari's head.

"You can't be a bother to others like this Yukari-chan, this is Moka's time. One day you'll have your time…"

Yukari brightened up at Tsukune's words.

"With _your _husband."

He clarified. Yukari lowered her head and nodded.

"Now don't be sad Yuakri-chan, why don't we all sit down and enjoy the rest of the trip?"

Yukari smiled up at Tsukune and nodded.

"Hai desu!"

She giggled and wrapped herself around Tsukune's waist. The young man sighed and walked back to his seat with the tiny witch giggling as she was dragged along. Outer Moka swallowed and looked to her Inner self. Words did not need to be shared between the two, but they were sure they would be spending much of their time unsettled for the rest of the trip as both pulled at their skirts trying to lower the knee-highs. It was as if everyone knew what they had done. The pair returned to their seats, defeated by their drug, their temptation, their Tsukune. Tsukune had been smart enough to bring a bag with spare necessities. The girls would have to be uncomfortable for the rest of the flight. Tsukune took the aisle seat and Yukari was allowed to sit beside him on the aisle seat across from him so he could watch her. The two vampires sat in their corner and reveled in the idea of soon arriving at their destination. The first thing they would do would be to mail Yukari back home, and forget to put airholes in the box. Outer Moka smacked her Inner's arm at the passed thought. The devilish female merely grinned and sipped at her Outer shell's Bloody Mary.

"_Soon I'll have Tsukune to myself…"_

The thought passed between the girls, no definite indication as to whim the perverse thought originated from.


	46. Wow, Like a Cat?

**Chapter 46: Wow, Like a Cat?**

While Tsukune rode possibly the last plane ride he swore he would ever take, there were already problems arising back home. They had searched everywhere for Yukari and worried that she may have gotten into trouble or kidnapped by one of the lolicons at the party.

"What do you mean Yukari is nowhere to be found?!"

Kurumu and Ruby worriedly stood in the bottom of the steps. Lady Akashiya made her way down in nothing but a bathrobe, which precariously hung off her bare shoulders. The elder vampire had just relished in the furo in Tsukune and Moka's room. She rarely took Japanese baths so it was a nice change of pace. The succubus and witch looked up to the older woman. The ruby-eyed elder looked to them and raised brow.

"You girls seem distressed."

Lady Akashiya cooed.

"Oh Akashiya-san there is nothing you need to worry about, just a manner concerning our dear friend."

Ruby said with a bow of her head. The silver-haired woman looked to the succubus who shrugged.

"It seems Yukari is missing and I think I have a sinking feeling as to why."

The succubus shot a glare at Mizore who was sitting on the couch reading manga. The yuki onna shook her head.

"I only told her to follow her heart."

The yuki onna responded.

"Yeah but her heart's not in her chest."

Gin lewdly joked from his spot on the floor in front of the television. After Gin was thoroughly crushed under the couch the girls continued their worry. Lady Akashiya laughed and threw back her hair.

"I shouldn't worry. It's already begun and I don't think that young Aono boy will hold a virgin's pride much longer."

The elder vampiress mused as she pulled a bit of the slipping bathrobe over her ever exposing chest. The girls looked to her, not liking the way she said that.

"Just tell them auntie…"

Kokoa's voice growled. Ruby, Kurumu and Lady Akashiya looked over to the basement door. Kokoa sighed and slammed the door behind her. Kou sat on her shoulder in his bat form with a band aid on his head from the earlier problems he had with Shuzen. Lady Akashiya grinned at Kokoa and motioned her hand.

"Oh you are such a spoiled child Kokoa, can't you have a little fun once in a while."

The Lady smirked and grinned a fangy grin.

"Oh wait, that got you in trouble didn't it?"

She laughed. Kokoa sighed and walked over to Kurumu. The succubus looked down to the red-head and raised a brow to her.

"What does she mean? I really didn't like how she said that."

The succubus worried. Even though Moka had won out on Tsukune's affection she still loved the human male. Kokoa glared up at her aunt who was obviously amused by her knowledge.

"Haven't you guyds noticed at all?!"

Kokoa spouted.

"Onee-sama has been going nuts!"

Ruby and Kurumu furrowed their brows in contemplation and took thoughtful stances.

"You know she's right.."

Ruby commented. Kurumu nodded in agreement. Kokoa growled and rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! Can't you see how hard Onee-sama is trying to get with Onii-sama?!"

Kokoa questioned in annoyance as she watched them try and figure out what was really going on.

"You can seriously forget Yukari coming back alive I'm sure Onee-sama will _not _be happy with the company."

Kokoa said as she pressed her hand to her forehead. Lady Akashiya turned to the girls and fingered at her luxurious hair.

"Oh come now, you're such a cute and innocent succubus, you don't know?"

Kurumu looked up to the elder vampire.

"Seeing as that boy began the ritual by accepting Moka as a mate…"

The older woman left the words hanging. Kurumu jumped back at the realization, her face bright red. Mizore looks up from her book and Gin sets the couch back in place as Ruby looked up to the succubus.

"Moka is in heat!"

Kurumu blurted out. Lady Akashiya gave a nod and Kokoa groaned in exasperation and went to the kitchen. Gin dropped onto the couch and spread out his arms over the back. The werewolf looked over his shoulder and raised a brow.

"Wow, like a cat?"

While Ruby and Kurumu taught Gin how to be a proper gentleman the doorbell rang. Mizore glanced up as Lady Akashiya giggled and strode toward the door.

"I'll get it~"

She cooed. When the older vampire opened the door, there was no one there.

"Though you look and dress like kyuuketsuki, but you aren't."

An annoyed voice called from out of Lady Akashiya's line of sight. The vampire looks down and sees a very short, very shriveled old lady. The vampire's brow twitched in humor. She looked back into the house and laughed.

"Did Gin-kun leave his chew toy out in the rain?"

The Lady questioned, only causing Ruby and Kurumu to freeze in their beating of Ginei.

"J-Jibo-nee-sama…"

Ruby and Kurumu stammered. The old woman sneered and looked to the two girls.

"What is going on here?"

The old woman questioned. Ruby and Kurumu blinked. Kurumu jabs her elbow against Ruby's side. The witch gasps and pulls her whip behind her back.

"Nothing."

The youkai girls spoke simultaneously.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune and the girls finally arrive in Takamatsu. The Moka twins had grown quite agitated toward and the last leg of the flight proved to be quite difficult as Inner Moka attempted to drown Yukari in the bathroom while Outer distracted Tsukune. He managed to save the poor, sopping witch. They felt as if Yukari was trying to _muscle in _on their rightful claim and, seemingly, with the pair's agitation with the tiny witch came a limited tolerance for each other's company. There was a violent air between the vampire princesses. Tsukune found he had to intervene on more than one occasion as the young women's arguments had become increasingly petty. Just before disembarking, they had even fought over who got to hold Tsukune's hand, even though he clearly had two hands as he let Yukari carry his duffle bag. He ended the argument by offering to carry the heavier luggage to the ride that was prearranged by Shuzen to pick them up. The Moka pair than argued who would sit by Tsukune, though he could clearly sit between them. He decided to ride in the front with the driver while Yukari was given the spot between Inner and Outer Moka. Yukari could not help the fit of giggles that consumed her from the obviously naughty implication, which was not lost on Tsukune and the Moka pair.

The driver introduced himself as Yoshii Kiria. The young man admitted to being a hybrid that has worked for Shuzen for only three years, but has been partners with Miyabi for much longer. He had been positioned in Takamatsu by the boss of his division and owed Miyabi a favor. The Moka twins fumed, to quite a literal extent, as their youki would become visible licks against the fog-covered windows. It was chilly in the tourist city, so Kiria had kept the heat on to keep everyone comfortable. A while into the ride Kiria had grown agitated by the cab tailgating him. There was not much traffic but it had little knowledge of the area, so he had to drive slowly as to not miss the exit. Kiria had given the cab the go ahead to pass him, so the tailgating vehicle sped up and passed, nearly slamming into the black-bodied Lexus.

When they arrived at the hotel Tsukune sent the girls ahead with the lighter luggage. He turned to thank Kiria for his hospitality, but the hybrid admitted that it had been a breath of fresh air to meet vampires that were not elitists. Kiria offered his cell phone number to Tsukune and told the young man to call if he needed anything. After bidding the young hybrid farewell Tsukune carried the rest of the baggage into the hotel's lobby. He walked up to the counter and checked in. By this point the silver haired temptress and pink haired beauty stood at ends. They stood with backs to one another and arms crossed under their generous chests. Tsukune cleared his throat, the two vampires and young witch were quick to turned their attention to the young man.

"Listen,"

Tsukune began as he tapped one of their suitcases.

"I called to have our bags taken to our room. You two should go… maybe take a nap. It was a long flight."

Tsukune thought it best to take a time out because the pair to be really short of just snapping from anxiety.

"We're fine Tsukune."

Inner Moka tried to argue as Outer nodded.

"We are, but we should really consider buying Yukari a ticket back home. They'll be worried."

Outer warned. Inner nodded.

"_Yes, we may end up with just one less on the way back home otherwise…"_

Inner Moka thought as her temper flared due to the obvious flaring of her cramps (or whatever you call a vampire's mood swings).

"I already got Yukari-chan a spare room."

Tsukune said.

"_And I maxed out my credit card in the process…"_

He mentally gripped.

"Yatta! I get to stay desu!"

The witch cheered, only to force both youkai girls to growl and flash their youki (cramps) and shatter a lamp's bulb in the corner, frightening the desk clerk and those present in the lobby (including Yukari). Tsukune quickly grabbed the witch's hand and pulled her behind his back to shield her if needed.

"Go shower and nape. It was a long trip."

Tsukune bit out flaring a bit of his own youki, though it was faint the two vampire's could catch it regardless of the level it was at. The pair nodded.

"I need to explain something to Yukari."

He added as he furrowed his brows in seriousness. Inner and Outer Moka looked to each other and frowned. They did need that shower and both felt oddly compelled by his odd behavior. He was always so responsible and…

"We're going!!"

Outer Moka spazzed out suddenly when Inner Moka's state of mind drifted into less than sociably acceptable acts of public affection that involved the check-in counter.

"Be careful Tsukune!"

Outer Moka called as she pushed her Inner self toward the elevator.

"Wait, here!"

Tsukune called as he reached into his pocket and pulled out their room keycard, and tossed it over to them. Inner Moka glanced back and held up her hand, catching it expertly as Outer Moka shoved her into the elevator.

"It would be easier if you walked."

Tsukune and Yukari heard Outer Moka complain as they entered the car.

"Gravity sucks doesn't it?"

Inner Moka mused as the doors shut. Tsukune chuckled nervously and nodded to Yukari. The young witch looked up happily to the young man and followed him out of the lobby.


	47. Crimson Appetite and Mahjong

**Chapter 47: Crimson Appetite and Mahjong**

Tsukune knelt down and placed his hand on Yukari's shoulder. He looked up into the young witch's dark eyes and furrowed his brows.

"Yukari-chan I know how you feel about Moka and myself, but if you really cared, you would understand how important this is to Moka right?"

Tsukune tilted his head slightly as Yukari lowered her glittering eyes and looked away. Tsukune smiled and placed his fingers under the witch's chin and turned her face to his.

"Yukari-chan, listen. I have a more important job for you. I'll give you."

Yukari lit up at Tsukune's confession and nodded vigorously.

"_Anything _Tsukune-san!"

The witch gushed. Tsukune laughed and gave a nod.

*~~~~~~~~*

"_Hora!"_

Lady Akashiya declared once again as she showed off her winning hand. For several hours the group has been battling it out in the most civil way they knew possible: a game of Mahjong.

"AH! That's the fifth game in a row!"

Jibo-san shouted out. Kurumu sighed and flicked over her tiles in irritation. Mizore was crouched behind the tea table where they sat playing. The yuki onna was peering up from her spot, her eyes barely above her tile slot. Kurumu glanced over to Mizore and sighed.

"Come on Kokoa…"

The succubus whined.

"Come take my place.

"No!"

Kokoa snapped. The vampire had settled herself on the couch, in Koumori's lap playing the living rooms game system with Gin. Lady Akashiya began to laugh as she pushed up her breasts in her dress.

"Come now, admit they're better!"

Lady Akashiya winked and ran her hands through her silky silver hair. Jibo-san snorted and groped her own, non-existent, cleavage, which immediately caused Kurumu to nearly gag. Mizore, on the other hand, looked into her own shirt and quietly murmured that hers were the best. Ruby had since retreated to her room because things had gotten weird at the first hand, so she swapped places with Kurumu.

"Whatever…"

Kurumu sighed.

"Just take it off already."

The succubus whined. Each round came with its own bet. The second round the losers had to show off their underwear, mocking one another's decency because the more scandalous the pantsu the more degrading it was to show them off. That's about the point Ruby left, just before that bet had a chance to take off. Jibo had a thong on, which oddly did not creep Gin out as much as he originally thought it would. Mizore had lavender colored pantsu and Kurumu yellow lace. The bets only got stranger as some even involved seeing who could fit Koumori into their shirts without crushing him to death. The poor bat had reverted to his human form to escape any more torture at the hands of Lady Akashiya.

A bruised Gin looked over his shoulder. The werewolf, on several rounds, got a bit too nosey and had suffered the consequences. Kurumu snapped her head to the side and shot a glare at her boyfriend. Gin laughed out at the murderous gaze and turned back to the television screen.

"Hentai…"

Kokoa muttered under her breath. Lady Akashiya laughed in victory as Mizore and Kurumu reached behind their backs and slunk their hands under their shirts. The succubus and yuki onna unclasped their bras in humiliation of their loss.

"Hey, Garagara-chi, you have to as well!"

Lady Akashiya snapped at Jibo-san with her not so forgiving petname. The old woman blinked.

"I don't have one."

Her response only made Gin fall to the floor laughing. Kokoa dropped her controllers from her hands.

"Ew…"

The red-head sneered as Lady Akashiya laughed in victory. Ruby shook her head as she closed the door of her room to block out the boisterous noises from downstairs.

"_Hmm sounds like they are having fun."_

A voice chuckled from the phone's receiver. Ruby held the telephone to her ear as she walked around her dimly lit room. Sitting on the post of her western style bed was one of her Raven Familiars. He cawed softly as his master walked from the door to her desk and opened her curtains. It was late in the afternoon and the snow covered properties were beautiful as the blaring white light filled her room.

"Yes, they always seem to enjoy themselves sir."

Ruby responded. Exorcist sat at the other end of the line and chuckled in amusement.

"_So Akashiya, well excuseme, the Aono couple, they have gone to consummate their marriage now?"_

Ruby blushed at the though and nodded subconsciously.

"Yes sir. So far everything seems to be going well, but unfortunately Lord Shuzen has sought to interfere."

Ruby said in worry. Exorcist glanced over to his crystal ball where settled the images of Korajiro and Kahlua sitting in the back of a taxi cab just across the street from Tsukune's hotel.

"_Do not worry, it seems fate has given us an unexpected bit of assistance. You will call if there are any changes?"_

He chuckled. Ruby's blush deepened and she nodded.

"O-of course sir!"

Ruby could not help but bow as the Board Chairman laughed and hung up the phone.

*~~~~~*

After leaving Yukari with enough money to last her for the time Tsukune will be spending alone with Moka he made his way back to his room. He made sure to get himself a room key and to ask not to be disturbed. Though he may not have shown it as openly as Moka, he too was looking forward to this. His youkai blood burned at the idea and his heart raced at the knowledge of touching such forbidden fruit. As he rode up the elevator he considered everything that has brought him up to this point. He placed his hand upon his neck at the memory of their first _kiss._ He grinned to himself as he looked to the ground, his eyes flashing red for a moment in his considerations.

"_**Thinking of us constantly and molesting us, they have no idea what they are in for. Yukari-chan will do well to keep our interlopers at bay while we claim our females."**_

With a _ping_ Tsukune arrived at his floor. He stepped off and brushed his hand through his silver hair. The messy locks quickly melted back into their natural black coloration. He took a moment to listen before he swiped his card through the door's look. The room was dark. The curtains were drawn back leaving the place in near pitch black darkness. A soft light emanated from the bathroom door. Tsukune could still smell the steam from the girls' recent shower. He looked over to the bed they would be sharing. The vampire princesses were sound asleep in individually styled chemise. The young women's shallow breathing was evidence to their deep sleep. They had really been tired. Tsukune sighed and rubbed his eyes, though not from exhaustion. The see-through fabric of the chemise left nothing to the imagination. Outer Moka wore a light pink chemise and nothing else. Inner Moka's chemise was black in color and though the dark color did hide a little more, it was only a little more.

Tsukune chuckled to himself as he looked around the room and took note of their bags in the corner. A part of him wondered if they answered the door looking like that, that jealous part was quickly swallowed by his logical side that said they would have never gotten their bags in one piece had that been the case. He chuckled to himself and pulled his shirt off over his head as he walked over to his bag and knelt down to get what he needed from his shower. He needed one _badly _ever since the Moka's decided it was okay to molest him in the airport bathroom.

They had been reserved a honeymoon suite. Tsukune found it a bit ironic that Shuzen would reserve them the best room in the hotel considering he was the foremost objector of their union. The large bed would easily fit them and more, he just thanks Kami there were only two Mokas. He glanced over to their sleeping forms. They lay on their sides facing each other. When they slept they looked disarmingly innocent, but even in their sleep they could be very mischievous and tempting. He couldn't handle a third. He laughed to himself and made his way to the bathroom stripping down as he went. Spending three years in an Academy for youkai Tsukune has become well toned, but not overly muscular. His skin was relatively scar free and smooth. His hands were calloused as a male's hands should be. He mused how the Mokas always complimented him on his touch. It was embarrassing, but cute. He looked around the bathroom and found it relatively huge, compared to their large washroom back home. It had a shower, Jacuzzi and a traditional furo, for which he was glad. He needed a good soak after today's tension. Of the three of them he had to be the conservative one when it came to their relationship. He was sure as heck that though Outer Moka was as innocent and as cute as can be, when it came to their physical relationship she could be just as wily as her counterpart. The thought made Tsukune shudder as he settled down on the stool and scrubbed his body down with soap.

Three days, he thought. They would have three days all to themselves, starting tonight. He had learned, over time and on his own, the process of a vampire's mating ritual. Much of the rest of his knowledge came from his youkai. His youki would be necessary to placating the pair and making sure he survived. Tsukune sighed and washed the soap from his body as he stood. He made his way to the furo and settled down in the steaming water. Shuzen told him much of it would come natural for his youkai, but the rest was up to him.

"_You have to show you are the dominate one in the relationship or there lies the possibility she will kill you, though… you might die either way, so no skin off of me."_

The old vampire thought it was funny, though Tsukune was unsure. He was doomed if he did and doomed if he didn't it seemed. Well he will have to get it over with soon enough. He noticed they had been growing friskier as time passed and if he didn't know any better he would have almost sworn they were cycling.

"Vampires are weird…"

He mused as he climbed out of the furo. After drying himself off and getting a good pair of briefs and a proper sleeping shirt he walked back into the open room. The sounds of sleep still filled the air as the two vampires occasionally murmured sleepily and shifted in their rest, which would inadvertently hike up their chemise. Tsukune wondered off handedly if they had been planning to jump him when he got into the room, by the looks of it that seemed to be the case, but they really were tired. He felt a little guilty wanting to wake them up.

"_**Stop denying yourself already. Look at them spread out like platter dishes. Take a good bite."**_

Tsukune groaned at the bubbling thoughts of his youkai. He wondered if this is how Moka felt when she got annoyed or mad. It was like having a perpetual evil conscience on your shoulder. Tsukune took a moment and hovered over the sleeping figures that were now his wife and soon, mate. He sighed deeply as he crawled onto the bed where they slept. He was used to lying between the girls, it was something natural for him considering. It was always a comforting warmth, being nestled between them.

"Tsukune…"

He heard Outer Moka murmur in her sleep as she shifted her legs and pulled her left arm back over her head as her right lay snuggled beneath her side. Tsukune turned to face the pink-haired beauty, and figured it was a good a time as any to begin. He settled himself comfortably on his side and faced the sleeping form of the Outer Moka. He felt the heat of Inner Moka's body against his back, but she had yet to move, though her presence was still very immediate considering their proximity in bed. Tsukune reached out his left arm and wrapped it around Outer Moka's waist.

The sleepy vampire murmured, and almost purred in her content. Tsukune chuckled in his amusement. He leaned forward, being ever careful not to stir her too harshly from her deep slumber. The young male gently, and gingerly, brushed his warm lips against the line of Outer Moka's neck. The pink-haired young woman hummed at the familiar contact. Tsukune continued to kiss down her neck until his face buried itself into her shoulder's crook. The pink-haired vampire fidgeted and wiggled a bit trying to push toward the familiar touch in her unconscious state. Tsukune felt as Inner Moka shifted behind him and pressed her forehead against his back. He still continued he affectionate ministrations on his innocent ball of purring sighs as he settled his left leg just between hers. He heard as she sucked in a sharp breath when he made the intimate physical contact. He mused at how sensitive she was right now.

Tsukune gave a pause to his actions when he felt Inner Moka shift behind him and press her chest flush to his back. It was obvious she was more attentive now as she actively wrapped her arms around his neck. He could now feel her breathing as her chest pressed to his back, but no matter. He continued to lavish the still sleeping Outer Moka with attention, to the obvious displeasure of Inner who tried to draw his attention away by settling her left leg over his hip. The silver-haired youkai slowly stroke the skin of her inner thigh against the clothed hip of her mate. Outer Moka was contented by the feelings that surrounded her body, which Tsukune felt was quickly heating up. It was quite easy to feel his mate through the completely see-through material of chemise.

Tsukune grinned to himself when he felt Inner Moka begin to slowly grind against him, beseeching him for his attention, only for Outer to whine in her sleep and begin to mover her hips as well. The pink-haired vampire sighed and squeezed her legs together around Tsukune's leg, which was still settled between her in such a provocative manner. The pink-haired vampire allowed her emerald eyes to flutter open as the sensations were slowly becoming a little mind boggling.

"T-tsukune?"

She stammered out as she failed to bite back a groan at the realization. Tsukune did not remove his face from the crook of Outer Moka's neck but he did grin against her skin and pushed his hips to meet with hers. The young man could feel as Inner Moka's chest rumbled with a growl. She was quite infuriated by his ignoring her advances and preferring to bother her half-sleeping other side. Tsukune moved his hand from Outer's waist and pushed Inner Moka's leg off his hip. The silver haired youkai was shocked by his assertive action, so much so she was unable to retaliate when Tsukune pushed himself on her Outer self and rolled her on her back. Outer Moka blinked and gasped in surprise when she found herself pinned beneath Tsukune. The young vampire opened her mouth to speak but the emerald-eyed youkai only managed to bite down on her lower lip when she felt Tsukune's calloused fingers brush lightly against her inner thigh. It was warm and he could feel the blood rushing through her veins. Outer Moka instinctively pushed her hips up at the contact.

Tsukune found her whines quite adorable, but it was even cuter when Inner pouted in jealously and began to seductively crawl over to her mate, clearly struggling to command his attention. Tsukune glanced over to Inner Moka, and the moment he did she froze all motion, waiting to see what he would do next. He continued to straddle the pink-haired Moka's waist and was sure not to put all of his weight on her, just enough of that pleasurable pressure she desired as the emerald-eyed female continued to writhe beneath him. Outer Moka stared up at her mate. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw not russet, but crimson staring back at her in the dim light that filtered in from the bathroom. Outer Moka's hips dropped back onto the mattress as she stared up in breathless awe. Tsukune raised a brow as he felt Inner Moka kissing along his arm.

The young man continued to ignore her activities, though he would be lying if he said they weren't affecting him. He placed his hands at either side of Outer Moka's head and leaned down until his face was once again buried in the crook of her neck. Tsukune stiffened slightly when he felt Inner Moka's soft hands invade his shirt and glide along the skin of his back, but his concentration was only broken for a moment. Inner Moka was enthralled with her mate's body. She could feel the intense heat of his skin and his blood as it rushed beneath her fingertips. How she wanted to bathe in his essence. She soon found her nails revealed this wish as she clawed along his back forcing blood from his flesh.

Tsukune shivered but kept his body pressed to Outer Moka. The feeling of Inner's tongue against his back was indescribable. Tsukune returned to his task and slowly grazed his fangs alone Outer Moka's neck. The pink-haired vampire's moans intensified when her hands too found solace beneath her lover's shirt. He nails ran jagged against his skin forcing thin lines of blood to appear over his bared chest. Outer Moka and Inner Moka's actions were enough for Tsukune to quickly shifted and pull his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Outer Moka whined as she felt the warm droplets of Tsukune's blood fall and seep through her chemise and made direct contact with her skin. Outer Moka placed a free, blood-covered hand over Tsukune's hip and gripped to his briefs and skin, she was holding so hard. She than raised her other hand and languidly licked his essence from her blood soaked digits. Tsukune had glanced over a moment and watched as she savored each finger, messily slurping up every drop she could. The action made his youkai growl. If they kept their actions up he probably wouldn't survive.

Inner Moka wrapped her arms around his waist, settling just behind Tsulune. Her lingerie was getting smeared with his blood but at this point that is what she hoped for. She lapped at the spot between his shoulder blades and carefully pulled her hips back as she began a slow pounding motion. If not for the fact he was level-headed (as much as he could be at this point) he would have moaned when he felt Inner Moka's fangs embed into the spot just beneath the center of his shoulders. Tsukune swallowed and opened his mouth over Outer Moka's neck. The moment he bit down Outer Moka let out a long moan and continued to rake at his skin, clawing at his sides wanting more of his essence to spill over her.

*~~~~~*

Across the street of the hotel sat the same cab that had been tailgating them earlier. Korajiro stepped from the vehicle with her sister Kahlua. The elder vampire sister snapped open her fan over her mouth and chuckled.

"Let us go make nuisances of ourselves, shall we Kahlua?"

Korajiro chuckled. Kahlua giggled and nodded as she brushed her curly bangs aside.

"Hai, aneue!"

The cheerful vampire responded. Yukari sat crouched behind a postbox, across the street in her hat and cloak, receiving stares and whispers from everyone that walked passed her.

"You won't get anywhere near Moka-san and Tsukune-san's private time… I'll make sure of it!"

The witch giggled and skipped off.


	48. Tempt and Totter

**Chapter 48: Tempt and Totter**

The hotel room now permeated with the heavy scent of their mixing blood. Outer Moka lay on her back with her pink hair spilled over the edge of the bed. She occasionally let out sort groans as the pads of her fingertips traced, in feather light motions, meaningless patterns over her stomach with the mixed blood that slowly dried against her heated flesh. The emerald eyed youkai's lips were stained crimson and she was in nirvana as she lazily pressed her legs together trying to east the ache that has now flared into pain. Her legs and inner thighs were stained with the life giving substance as well. As it dried in the air the pink-haired vampire felt as goosebumps tickled her naked flesh. The deliriously euphoric vampire could faintly note her mate beside her as he offered the same service to her other self. Though Tsukune had managed to keep his briefs up against the actions of the pair's greedy hands, his state of half-dress did not stop either party from relentlessly grinding into the other. Inner Moka held her fangs buried into Tsukune's neck as she drank and groaned at the immediate contact of his lower body against hers.

One of the silver haired woman's hands dug into Tsukune's sweat soaked hair and acted out what she could not say with cruel tugs and a tightening grip. Her other hand had, once again, attempted to snake down and pull down his briefs. The vampire gripped the elastic of the underwear like a lifeline. Tsukune's hand gripped tightly to her wrist to prevent her from moving any further as his other hand pinned down her shoulder so his fangs would stay properly embedded while he too relished in the freeing feeling. All the while the pair continued to force their hips against one another until Inner Moka's body shuddered in the same way Outer's had but moments ago. The vampire moaned against her mate's neck and her body quickly fell limp beneath Tsukune's weight. Inner Moka's mouth fell open as she gasped for air and tried to regain her senses, but with the mixture of Tsukune's heated blood in her throat and the euphoric feeling that coursed through her body at the moment she found herself unable to move.

Tsukune removed his fangs from Inner Moka's neck as he carefully sat back. The wounds along his chest were completely healed, but the trails of dried blood remained. Though not very built, the two females stared up at their mate's naked chest as his lungs heaved for air. The lines of his taut abdomen traced down to his defined hip muscles. Trails of sweat trickled from his neck and collarbone, down his pectorals and down along his arms, but that is not what interested them most. It was painfully obvious he wanted them as much as they wanted him, but he would not relent to them their rightfully owned treasure. In their current state of mind the girls were wholly convinced that it belonged to them. Outer Moka slowly sat herself up as she pulled her knees beneath her when she turned to face Tsukune. Tsukune had yet to unsettle himself from straddling Inner Moka and had yet to catch his breath, but he none-the-less understood what Outer Moka wished as she whined and leaned toward him, settling her hand onto his shoulder. He turned his torso slightly and reached toward the pink-haired woman and gripped the edges her lingerie. He pulled the chemise up and over her head before tossing it to the ground. Inner Moka growled and rolled her hips from beneath Tsukune's weight, clearly demanding the same treatment. Tsukune resisted rolling his eyes at her spoiled action and reached down to do the same to the silver-haired youkai. Inner Moka's growls did not cease as she glared over to her other self.

Outer Moka wrinkled her nose indignantly and moved closer to Tsukune regardless of the other's threats. The pink-haired vampire still had her hand upon her mate's shoulder and stood upon her knees. The emerald-eyed woman neared the currently ruby-eyed male and gripped her left hand under his chin to lift it. Tsukune pulled his head back and immediately countered Outer Moka's action by licking at her throat, up to her chin. Outer Moka whimpered at the dominate contact. Thought it seemed to be a perverted action to bare one's throat to their enemy is a submissive act that was recognized among several species of youkai, especially vampire and werewolves. Outer Moka was moments from enacting it on Tsukune to claim him as hers but he quickly ended that. Inner laughed at her Outer self but moaned deeply when she felt the same action acted upon her by Tsukune. The silver-haired youkai was about to protest and reclaim Tsukune but the second the thought entered her head it was obliterated by the earth shattering sensation of Tsukune fondling her chest with one of his exceptionally warm hands.

Outer Moka growled and reached out for Tsukune's other hand and thrust it upon her breast. She innocently pouted when Tsukune looked over to her. Tsukune smiled and began to massage her as well. Outer Moka stifled a groan and looked down at her other self in victory. It continued. Each vampire would go back and force trying to out seduce the other and get Tsukune's attention. Outer Moka finally stepped it up to outdo her other self and licked at Tsukune's inner thigh, only to be tackled to the ground by Inner Moka. Inner Moka flipped her other self into their bags and tackled Tsukune clear off the other side of the bed. The silver-haired vampire nipped at his neck and dug her nails into his sides. Inner Moka gasped out when Outer Moka punched her side and forced the silver-head off their mate. Tsukune had already asserted his dominance and the girls were seemingly content with that, but they were not content with one another. Someone needed to be put in their place before they continued to the main event.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Korajiro and Kahlua walked into the hotel's lobby. The beautiful pair of vampire's caught the eyes of several persons, both male and female, in the reception area. Korajiro held her fan over her mouth and giggled at the attention. Kahlua proudly walked by her aneue's side. Korajira's tight fitting dress left little to the imagination as the nearly see through red material gave an easy show of her underwear. Kahlua wore a beautiful silver dress that had a slit which ran from her left knee down to the floor. The vampiresses made their way to the front desk. Korajiro looked to her younger sister and giggled coyly.

"This is going to be so much fun. I wonder how loose onii-chan is."

She mused as she batted the fan lightly. Korajiro looked around. No one seemed to be at the counter.

"Hehe hai, aneue! It will"

The tiara wearing vampire giggled airily. Behind the counter the woman from earlier was bound and gagged by a ball-gag. Crouched beside her was the young witch as she pulled the now shirtless woman's, blouse and jacket on. She was now left in only her skirt and pink lacy bra. Yukari giggled and took the glasses off the receptionist's face and put them on her own. Above her head the young witch could hear the call bell ring as the impatient vampire tapped the device. Yukari swiftly popped up and tilted her head as she put on a big smile.

"Welcome! May I help you?"

Yukari was around sixteen years of age so she looked like any other part timer that would work as a receptionist for a little extra money, but Yukari was still not too developed in the height area and was a bit shorter without her hat. Korajiro and Kahlua jumped back in surprise. The eldest of the two snapped closed her fan and opened her mouth to speak but Yukari lit up and giggled.

"Oh! Forgive me!"

The tiny witch began.

"Are you two together?!"

She, rather loudly, blurted out.

"Do you wish for a room than?"

Yukari smiled widely. Korajiro and Kahlua blushed .The younger vampire stepped back and looked to her sister accusingly.

"Aneue! That's why you brought me here?!"

Kahlua looked like she was about to cry. Korajiro's blush deepened.

"N-no! Kahlua did you already forget?!"

Korajiro shook her head and sighed as she opened her fan again and batted it under her chin. She took a breath and smiled at Yukari who was still brightly grinning.

"No, no. We're looking to see if the Aonos have checked in already. You see, we're their family and wanted to congratulate them."

Korajiro smiled sweetly. Yukari flipped open the book and looked through.

"Sorry miss!"

Yukari chirped out.

"There are special instructions not to disturb the couple. I'm sorry."

Korajiro looked a bit suspicious of the young woman. She could have sworn she has seen her somewhere before…

"You know…"

The elder vampire began as she crossed her arms under her impressive chest.

"You look a bit young to be working here."

The vampire lifted her head, intimidating the teenager. Yukari shirked back slightly as the rest of the lobby continued to watch the pair's behinds sway with each off their motions. Yukari began to hyperventilate before she buried her face into her hands and sobbed loudly.

"H-how could you be so cruel! I have a condition!!"

Yukari wailed in agony. The crowd began to murmur as they watched the poor receptionist break out in tears after the two women seemed to be harassing her for something. Korajiro and Kahlua jumped, spooked by the sudden onset of tears.

"T-t… nevermind. We'll come back another time!"

The vampire quickly spat out as she ran outside with her sister at her side. Korajiro and Kahlua stood outside of the hotel's doors and sighed. That was unexpected, and would complicate things. Kahlua looked to her younger sister.

"Did you get the room number?"

The elder sibling questioned. Kahlua giggled and reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small torn piece of paper. She had ripped the guest name from the book. Korajiro smiled.

"Good, now we just need another plan."

The eldest sibling sighed in wonder. Kahlua threw up her armed excitedly, obviously she had a plan. Korajiro rolled her eyes and snapped her fan closed before using it top point to the now bouncing vampire (who was grabbing quite a bit of passing attention…)

"We can climb the building!"

The younger sister suggested. Korajiro pressed her fan's yip against her plump, red lips.

"Hmm, a bit tacky, but right now I can't stop imagining what they're doing in that room right now and how I could be having a piece of it…"

Korajiro smacked her fan into her palm and nodded.

"Alrigth than! I'll take that idea off your hands my dear sister, now off we go!?"

Korajiro pointed off. Kahlua cheered childishly and skipped off after her sister. Yukari turned her head around the corner from where she was hiding and eavesdropping on them. They would not have it that easy…

"Not with Sendou Yukari on the job desu~"

The witch whispered as she flashed out her cloak in a cliché-ic, heroic manner and ran off.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune admitted to himself he was rather enjoying amusing their raucous behavior especially when it involved the pair taking turns trying to physically seduce him by straddling his lap and rubbing themselves against him just to one-up the other. He was allowed to be a little selfish. He's already suffered pretty bad trying to seduce them. It was only fair game, plus his youkai crazed the attention. His blood boiled for their touch and gestures of affection. At one point he found himself taking part in the teasing and stroked their bare flesh to tempt the other or ground his hips back against their temptations just to feign the individual's victory, but Tsukune was sure he would not be able to take it much longer.


	49. Panties in my Pocket

**Chapter 49: Panties in my Pocket**

The hotel room was silent, but heavy still with the scent of dried blood and sweat. Whoever would have to come and clean that mess would be in for a surprise, the sexual games of a vampire were not for the weak of heart or bodied as was the case for Tsukune. He could still feel the remnant tingles of the slashes and indentations their nails had made across his healed, stained skin and his neck ached from the rough bite marks. Lying atop his stomach, on his right side was the pink-haired Outer Moka. Her naked chest pressed against his belly, still sticky from the sweat and blood. His right hand lay under her luxurious hair, stroking at the spot between her shoulder blades in strong strokes, the girl breathing with soft mewls escaping at the loving touch. The outer youkai was content to hold her legs possessively wrapped around Tsukune's torso on his left side, with her arms around his head, leaning it to be pressed against her bare chest. His left hand stroked against the sleeping youkai's buttocks with gentle downward strokes. For now everything was as it was, they would not yet consummate, they had time…all they had was time. Tsukune's youkai was content at the thought as the young male was lulled to sleep by his own exhaustion.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

"Alright this is your moment to shine!" Korajiro cooed as and Kahlua stood in the back area of the hotel, out of sight from passer bys.

In her shining little hand the elder vampire sister held a long rope which ran up the side of the building. Kahlua folded her arms behind her back and tilted her head cutely as a curl of silver bang fell passed her eye and brushed against her cheek. The ruby eye-d diva eyed the rope suspiciously. It wasn't so much her sister _had _the rope ready, it was she had a grappling hook to it as well. How had she gotten so good with it, the younger sibling wondered. Korajiro rolled her eyes at Kahlua's absent mind and let the rope slip from her thin fingers. She walked around her sister and knelt as much as she could in her tight dress and grabbed the hem of Kahlua's dress and hiked it up to her thighs so she could climb. Kahlua squealed with giggles, tickled by her sister's blatant attack as Korajiro shoved the younger vampire toward the rope.

Around the corner Yukari sat with a mini cauldron that was smoking with a non-existent fire. Yukari's face was clouded by a deadly smoke of evil as she chuckled at her cunningness.

"Hu hu hu ug hugh…" She coughed weakly, "Desu…Alright! Here I go!" The witch tapped her wand against the rim of the black cauldron and it exploded with a cloud of dust which began to rise into the air.

Yukari giggled evilly and picked up her cauldron and scampered off. The two vampires were wholly unaware of the witch's mischief as they were absorbed in their breaking and entering, more so Korajiro than anything as Kahlua just enjoyed the bonding time. As the pair climbed up Kahlua reached her hand up to the ledge of the roof. She heard a soft crowing sound and turned her head to the side to see a raven nesting. Korajiro slowly climbed her way up and her head bumped hear head against Kahlua's fat butt.

"What the…? Kahlua what are you?" She wondered as she narrowed her eyes up to the bunny print panties.

Korajiro sighed as Kahlua looked over to the side and giggled.

"Look aneue! It's a birdie!" Kahlua pointed as the raven looked over the edge of the roof and cawed loudly as many more ravens descended from the sky and perched.

Korajiro's eyes widened. Ravens were very territorial and had no qualms about harassing predators bigger than them, and they were pretty good at it. Before Korajiro could force her sister up and onto the roof the ravens fluttered off their perch and dove down to attack the two vampires. The territorial birds ripped and shredded at the girls dresses, hair and anything they could stab their beaks into. Kahlua shrieked and frantically scattered up the rest of the rope as her older sister roughly threw her over the edge. The two ran a ways across the roof trying to fight off the fierce birds. When the flock dispersed, appeased that their enemies were far away from the nests, the two vampire women sighed and looked over their now torn clothing. Skin and underwear easily showed through the garments and above them they got a strange… feeling.

Kahlua all but jumped out of her skin when thunder struck and Korajiro found herself with a shivering vampire attached to her side, but the elder sister herself was not pleased.

"Don't be so…" Korajiro grunted and peeled Kahlua off of her and dropped her on the roof. "clingy. The entrance is right here." She huffed as she walked to the maintenance door.

Above them the clouds had suddenly become heavy with rain. Rain was not due to his the area but because of a certain witch's intervention it was assured that the day's ventures would be postponed, especially for a pair of overly randy vampire women. Yes the witch had fed the light clouds with water heavy spell-clouds. Witches could often control the elements to a limited extent, but with Yukari's genius knowledge of everything from calculus to precipitation and weather patterns it was child's play, so to speak, but that wasn't all the witch had planned for them, oh no.

In fact while they attempted to scale the building and she had planted the seed cloud, the black-haired witch made her way back into the hotel using the cardkey she "acquired" from the girl she had tied up earlier. She borrowed a generator from the storeroom and got in the hotel the back way. Yukari made her way to the elevator and rode it to the top floor. After walking into the maintenance stairwell, after she made sure no one was around, she snuck up to the roof door.

Yukari had it all eerily planned out. The witch reached into her cape and pulled out a pair of jumper cables which she too had "liberated" from the store closet. She hooked up one end of the jumper to the door knob and the other to the generator. Now it was obvious that would not be enough to stop a pair of vampire, maybe surprise them, but she did not plan on putting the setting on low, that's what magic was for.

The witch stepped away from the machine and cast a simple spell to boost its base power with a hastening spell which would send its generating power into overdrive. The witch took shelter at the bottom of the maintenance steps and watched. She could hear the two vampires proudly conversing outside. How dare they think they could get in one what she has been trying to get in on for three years!!!

"Three years of sexual frustration on you desu…" She giggled almost evilly as she narrowed her eyes and waved her wand which turned the machine on.

"Come on Kahlua—" Korajiro's words were punctuated with a grunt as she failed to pull open the door and was fiercely electrocuted.

The vampire was shot back several feet, hair now a frizzy mess of its former style.

"Aneue!!" Kahlua called and ran to touch her sister, only to get the remainder of the electricity that flowed through her eldest sibling's body.

The young silver haired woman began to tear at the unexpected jolt, but shrieked once again when a bolt of lightning ripped across the air. The rain fell, poured. All those on the street were sent scattering at the unexpected change in weather. The many couples in the area stood under the shelter of bus stops and overheads and watched the light showers which had set a close, romantic environment as the chill caused the young girls to seek warmth from their companions. It was not as romantic for everyone as Korajiro and Kahlua fought to stay near the tiny overhead of the maintenance doors, the pair shrieking every time a drop of rainwater burned their skin and sapped away their youkai strength.

Tsukune had been roused by the sound of thunder and lightning and had risen from the bed to check out the window. The weather had called for clear skies, and the rains looked like they would last until the morning, not that it mattered…

"Tsukune…?" The pair of youkai sleepily called to their mate in unison.

The chilly air had seeped in through the open curtains when Tsukune had pulled them back. The rain rhythmically beat against the window pane and Tsukune felt relaxed by the familiar sound. He pulled back the curtain and adjusted the heat of the room to make if comfortable for the girls, not that he minded because they always kept him warm and comfortable. Tsukune continued walking and went straight into the bathroom. The two, still nude and still blood covered girls watched their mate carefully as they heard him pouring something down the skin. He came out of the bathroom with a washcloth he soaked with mineral water. They would be reluctant to take the time to prepare the furo to soak, and the showers were certainly not made for a pair of water fearing vampires.

The young man knelt onto the bed and pressed the warm cloth to the silver-haired Moka's back. She was irate at first but groaned contently at the firm wiping motions Tsukune made down her back and over her naked chest. He was sure to wipe under her breast and down between her legs. He was sure to clean that particular are quickly before they got anymore frisky than they currently were. They just woke up and his youkai could already scent their want in the air like a perfume. He returned to the washroom, rinsed the cloth and repeated the process with the outer youkai. Done with their needs he finally was able to wipe himself of the blood. He did not bother to clean off completely as it would have washed away the scent they tried so hard to put on him and tried to rub onto themselves. He was aware scent was a major part of the ritual. He was just happy to have survived the first part, but he was still pretty dizzy from all the blood loss and found that he was in need of a bit more sleep.

He crawled back onto the bed between the Moka pair. They did not protest his need for rest, after all he had to deal with two vampire mates, not one. The girls lay down and snuggled close to Tsukune, keeping him as warm as they could with body heat alone.

The trio dozed to the gentle sounds of the rain washing against the hotel windows. Even if it was a strange, unfamiliar place, it didn't seem to matter as long as they had each other.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Yukari had since gone to bed in one of the spare rooms of the hotel, that little cardkey and front computer gave her quite a bit of access, though she had to be rather alert now because they had found the girl she had forgotten to untie under the desk, but that would be easy enough because today she had to check on her prey! It was little passed seven and the rains had finally ceased after an entire night of drenching cold. Yukari watched through binoculars (which she had been using to spy into Tsukune's room only to have had caught glimpse of him in his boxers during the storm but she'd take what she could get) and spied on the sisters as, defeated, they climbed from the hotel roof, drenched, wobbly and half naked. Their clothes were in terrible shape after the ravens attacked them, and it didn't help that the already thin, nearly see through material was shredded in the most supporting of places. Kahlua staggered and tripped, the heel of her stiletto snapped.

"Ooh bad luck, aneue…" She turned to tell her sister of the omen.

For those always fashionably late, a snapped heel always meant misfortune, and sadly that seemed to be the case for Korajiro as when Kahlua tripped she caught the end of her dress and the elder sister came tumbling forward to the ground. A loud ripping sound was heard as the already tattered dress was torn to ribbons and Korajiro laid face first on the ground, seething. If she wasn't so weak right now she'd kill her sister. Her black and pink bunny thong and lacy black bra was now on display for the tourists, There was a bright flash and the sound of Polaroid rolling as someone snapped a picture of the panties and put it in his pocket before he ran.

"Kahlua…do me a favor…" Korajiro hissed.

"Aneue?" Kahlua knelt down by her sister only for the elder girl to reach up and grab the front portion of her dress, bra and all and gave a pull at the flimsy material, leaving her younger sister as exposed, if not more, than she.

Kahlua could only sob at the embarrassment as Yukari chuckled victoriously. Now with the two vampires out the way she could finally get alone time with Tsukune and Moka! The witch turned to run off but when she turned caught sight of the girl she had "kidnapped".

"That's her!!" The young woman cried out and the officers looked to the young girl shamefully.

"Uh oh desu." And with that Yukari took off running, the police whistling after her.


	50. Imouto and the Beast

**Chapter 50: Imouto and the Beast**

Kokoa, Kurumu, and Mizore had forever sworn off Mahjong and all other board games for life. Never had they seen and old woman naked before, and never again did they want to see it. Gin made an off-handed comment about Jibo-san resembling an old leather skin throw he used to have as a kid. The house had become officially pleather friendly. Lady Akashiya and old Jibo-san had fallen asleep drunk and nude on their couch. Tomorrow they would call in movers to dump the couch and buy a new one.

Mizore settled to her room, quickly falling asleep after the traumatizing experiences of the day, though her neighbors must be jealous as Kurumu and Gin had a harsher time falling asleep after they considered the fate of Kurumu's large breasts. She wanted to go shopping tomorrow for some more supportive bras lest she end up like Jibo-san in the next few years. Mizore rolled to her side, in little more than a teddy and her white, purple striped underwear. The yuki onna hugged her cool pillow to her body and sighed in comfort as she let her lollipop roll into her cheek. Kurumu went to bed in her usual yellow nightie and lay to her side as Ginei snuggled up behind her in spoons position, holding his arms wrapped around her round waist. The lycan wore a white tee-shirt that barely hid the developed muscles of his human form and his boxer-briefs which had a cute puppy print. The lycan thought it a bit humiliating and unmaly to wear puppy print (considering he as a werewolf) but Kurumu had bought it for him and it had, true and honest, been the first thoughtful gift given to him by a legitimate girlfriend.

"Kokoa-sama! Dechuu!" Koumori grunted out when Kokoa dragged him by the ear to the basement door, down to their room and slapped her hand over his mouth, pinning the bishounen to the door.

Ruby, on the other hand, came downstairs after everyone was holed up in their rooms. Her heels tapped against the steps as she descended, her dress hem brushing her ankles. The older witch wore a black trench coat and dark sunglasses, though it was the dead of night. In her arm was tucked a rather thick file with papers jutting out along the edges. She looked to Lady Akashiya and Jibo, their backs were to the witch and sat on the couch asleep. The older vampire woman was scantily clad in her fine silk underwear while Jibo was in the buff after that horrifying game. The witched looked around and noted the house was quiet and it was her chance to slip out unnoticed. The witch closed the door behind her with a soft click, and Lady Akashiya's ruby eyes snap open. The old vampire smirked and looked down to the snoring old woman leaning against her.

Lady Akashiya sneered and pushed the old bag over onto the couch pillows. The silver-haired elder jumped over the back of the couch and landed in silence against the floor, almost seeming to have floated down. She put her hand on her waist and strolled toward the steps. She looked up and placed her hand on the banister. She looked to the side. The girl's rooms were under the steps and that could only mean her daughter's room was up here… The lady placed her smooth hand on the banister and climbed up the steps.

Kokoa looked over Kou's shoulder, listening as the front door closed. As of late the red-head had noticed Ruby leaving at the same time each night, she would know because she would always be up and her reason for being up, Koumori.

The red-head let out a moan when she felt Koumori's large, warm hands brush up and down her thighs just under her skirt. Her hand was still over his mouth and she found her face pressed against his shoulder as she just let him touch her intimately. Kou's maroon eyes looked down atop his master's head at those pigtails. He ran the tip of his tongue over a fang and while one hand brushed between the vampire's legs the other reached up and undid her ribbons, letting her short hair rain out down to just a little beneath her shoulder blades.

Kokoa had allowed her hair to grow out since Koumori had confessed to liking it that way. Since the wedding reception little could keep the pair apart when they were away from prying eyes. Kokoa knew Koumori would never get acceptance like her onii-sama did because her father would kill him in one stroke. They were lucky to have snuck him away after the awkward incident with Lord Shuzen, but they had to keep their relationship secret from the house lest her father found out. Kou wasn't strong, or all that smart, but even so he tried to fight onii-sama to get her approval and even tried to get rid of the entire school for her sake, not that she had ever forgave him for being absent from her for so long but little by little the servant was making it up.

Her hand finally slipped from Kou's mouth as she began to concentrate on the feelings he elicited from her. It saddened her that perhaps she would never be able to take Koumori as a proper mate, but he belonged to her no matter the case. He was her servant and could never leave her or be taken from her. Nazo Koumori was the one and only property of Shuzen Kokoa and he was worthless, so no matter what happened no one could take her from him. She moaned deeply when Kou's deft fingers found that spot she loved.

Her mouth fell open and she looked up to her maroon-eyed servant. Koumori grinned a fangy smile, their cheeks a matching red. Kokoa began to groan in rhythm of his touch and leaned forward to kiss him. The servant happily accepted his master's affection. He wasn't a smart fellow, or very strong but he could confidently say no one knew what made his master happy but him. He was smug about the idea and chuu'd at the thought. Keeping one hand beneath her skirt, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and picked her up off the ground and walked her down the steps toward their area of the basement. It was much colder down in the basement than the rest of the home, but it kept a constant, comfortable temperature, which was just fine for the master and her slave as things were quickly heating up.

Koumori laid his master onto her bed, straddling her hips as he continued to kiss her. Tongue brushed against tongue and fang scraped against fang as they sought to stay locked in the passionate feelings and fought to force their kiss as deep as it would go. The vampire sometimes felt guilt for hiding the relationship but at other times it tasted all the better being such a sweet, and ripened forbidden fruit. Kokoa wasn't sure if she moaned at the thought or the feeling of Koumori grinding up against her core. She opened her olive eyes and looked to her servant's face. He looked so deep in concentration. He always wanted to please his master.

Kokoa laid her arms back over her head and stared languidly into the pools of burgundy. Kokoa smirked, pulling her lip over her fang at the pleasant thought of participating in this more often. Yukari was gone harassing her onii-sama and onee-sama to what would probably be against her well being.

"Nnn, Ko-chan, more." The flushed young woman purred.

"Hai, Kokoa-sama." The servant chuu'd and gripped at the young woman's breast to massage and caress it tenderly.

Kokoa squeaked out and bite down on her lip stifling a moan as she put her left hand over Koumori's right hand which continued to caress the soft mass of flesh. It was so unfair, why couldn't Koumori be her mate. He belonged to her and he should be whatever _she _wanted. Onee-sama took onii-sama, why couldn't she do the same. She sighed deeply at the wonderful thought and feeling: onee-sama and her having their mates together and making a family together. She just had to take her servant, and he would never tell her no. The thoughts were becoming too much for the younger vampire. She'd already decided in her heart, which was currently beating against Koumori's hand, that he was a gooood mate.

She grunted and sat up, pushing her palm against Kou's chest, forcing him off her hips and back against the mattress of the bed. Had he done something wrong, he wondered? Has he not pleased Kokoa-sama? The servant could only blink as he watched his Kokoa-sama sit up on her knees and lower her white underwear. Just on the front was a cute pink ribbon he took note of. He chuu'd in surprise when Kokoa leaned her weight on his leg, her right arm supporting her, as she used her left hand to undo Koumori's pants which barely restrained his desire at this point. Kou got the message and quickly helped his master pull down his pants in one go, the servant never had thought much about underwear, wasn't it enough his pants covered his private area?

Kokoa tossed her underwear aside and climbed onto Kou's lap. With a slow, torturous motion the red-haired vampire pushed herself onto Kou only for both to let out a whimper as both nearly come undone there and then.

"Kou loves his Kokoa-sama." The servant groaned out as he began to push his hips upward into his mistress.

Kokoa was too lost in rapture to respond, but she clearly heard his words and felt as each of his fingertips brushed against the skin of her hips, his warm hands settled under her skirt. He would pull her toward him as he would push forward. All Kokoa had to do was lift herself, after all it was all she could do completely lost in the experience. She was sat up, pressed to Koumori's chest. Her left hand gripped his shoulder as her head lay against his right as the nails of her right hand dug into the servant's hip. She'd moan with each motion, her face squeezing at the overpowering feelings Koumori pushed into her belly.

"Kokoa-sama…" Koumori groaned as he laid his face into the crook of her neck and struggled to keep his wits about him.

"K-ko…" She fought, but could not hold her instincts at bay and bit into Kou's neck with a deep _kapuchuu_.

That's all it took for either to reach the joyous completion they sought to reach together.

Upstairs Lady Akashiya worked on sorting through her daughters' and now son-in-law's things. She trifled through Tsukune's underwear draw and found a few interesting papers at the bottom of his tidy whities. The lady raised brow and chuckled bemusedly.

"Oh what do we have here…?" She read down the paper. "Aono Tsukune…" It was Tsukune's birth certificate, among other sensitive legal papers he often stored there quickly between doing bills and other tax related paperwork.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

Across the hotel Moka and Tsukune were staying at was a seafood restaurant that specialized in sushi. The basement freezer slammed open and out climbed two very freezing, annoyed vampiresses. Kahlua sobbed, her tears freezing as they raced down her cheeks and shrimp falling out of her dress. Korajiro huffed angrily, her hand still on the cellar door, a rather large lobster tail sticking out from between her tightly packed breasts. Korajiro walked around to inspect the cellar door. Someone had tampered with it, they were being sabotaged!! It was now war… The silver haired heiress snarled ad looked around as her younger sister sobbed about tako in her pantsu. Yukari watched through a pair of binoculars from the roof of the hotel. The two had attempted to use the cellar's service elevator to get to the higher levels of the restaurant and make their way to the structure's roof. Since it was right across the street of the hotel they were going to use Korajiro's grappling hooks to get across but when the pair went down to the cellar the service elevator was out of order, but when they tried to leave the heavy freezer door was jammed, and because of the seemingly wet atmosphere, as the freezer had malfunctioned and all the fish and water melted, left the pair too weak to push the heavy, jammed doors open. Outside Yukari had jammed the door with some old piece of wood, assured the water would weaken them enough to keep them locked inside. Seeing as they had enough time on lockdown the witch used her magic from the safety of the roof to snap the wood holding them in.

"War!!!" The enraged vampire cried out as she ripped the lobster tail from her dress and tossed It to the ground angrily as people gawked and stared at the two. "Come on Kahlua!!" She stormed off followed by her crying sister.

"Kahlua is never eating octopus again!" The younger vampire complained. "This is worse than the time aneue tricked me into drinking _tentacle grape_ in front of daddy!" She whined.

Korajiro chuckled at the memory, that was the best prank ever, but if this kept up she would slowly lose her sense of malicious humor.

****~~~~~~***~~~~~****

**(A/N: I swear to the Plot Gerbils that's a real drink. Google it!)**


	51. Third Time's the Charm

**Chapter 51: Third Time's the Charm**

Now normally a youkai would not need a birth certificate. Those born into a community or family were recorded unless they were bastard children, even than their existence later in life would be documented meticulously by their status in whatever community they are bond to. This was even the case for lone youkai as territory, much unlike human property, was kept through the individual's reputation. For youkai to gain entrance or even existence into the human world, they would have to procure false records which was fairly easy since humans were merely numbers in a system, but as the lady scratched at the edge of the paper she was pretty sure this was no simple forged document. It was laminated and cared for; some of the edges of the paper were aged as if it had been in actual use. She recalled her mate mentioning something or another the last time they were together about Moka finding a human pet in the Academy, and seeing as humans were not allowed to enter the Barrier that surrounded the Gakuen she assumed he was just some hybrid, an outcast or something. Now she was not exactly sure what her mate said she really just stopped listening to him she was not there for his jabbering that was for sure. The thought made her grin and a little flustered.

Soon the older woman made her way down the steps of the home and had her cell phone to her ear while she looked around for her dress. The other end finally picked up, the irritated voice of her mate rang through.

"What?" Shuzen voice resonated as the sound of Kai and Ageha laughing and celebrating in the background.

"Oh is Ageha-chan there~?" Lady Akashiya called.

"Iyaaa Obiri-chaaan~ is that you?" The succubus called across the room, a pet name she had for the Lady Vampire which meant vampire in her old language.

"Why are you calling at such an hour?" As if the Vampire Lord could speak being up at the odd hour obviously having the same trouble as his little Kokoa was with the horror of entertaining uninvited company.

"Hmmm." The elder vampire mused as she pulled up her dress. "I dunno I was feeling totally horny all of a sudden. Can I come over?" She unabashedly admitted.

There was an audible facepalm from over the phone followed by a defeated sight. Shuzen could sometimes see the similarities between Ageha and his mate. They were closer than Ageha and Tsurara were, more rivals than enemies. There was a time where he would often have trouble telling them apart and even mused that perhaps they were twins. Having no choice, he agreed in his mate's request, not that he did not guarantee his possible assault if he had the audacity to say no, vampire women could be aggressive when they wanted to mate. It almost comforted him to know that his daughter may come back single because of it, after all it was not really official in the vampire community unless the mates came back both _alive. _The female vampire nearly cheered and hung up as she picked up her purse and skipped out.

* * *

_**Trust your youkai.**_

The voice in Tsukune's head murred as the young man lay half-awake on his side betwixt two naked vampires; the heady scent of blood was much lighter than before allowing him to bask in the scent of their flesh. Inner Moka lay behind him with her naked chest pressed to his warm back. Tsukune's left arm rested under his head while his right was tucked down near his stomach. He watched as Outer Moka slept, cutely curled like a kitten facing him. The young man watched as his wife's chest rose and fell with her every breath. Wife, he thought it was something rather odd to say after all this time, all their fighting. He was sort of glad they decided to help him choose. At least if you could call that helping, but he had always _loved _Moka, which made her special, he simply did not have the courage to hurt his friends but he was sure there would have been a lot of guys jumping to get with Moka in a situation that seemed something of fantasies. He was a typical guy, he was confident in saying, but he was raised better than to simply take advantage of a woman or allow his libido to take charge of him. He had a great resolve backed by not only his upbringing but his personality, but this was the time and finally the place. Trust his youkai huh? He would have to if he were to survive the process. He had to please their youkai and satiate their need and prevent them from rejecting him as a mate. He did not want to be rejected, and he did not want their experience to be less than perfect.

The black-haired male sat up slightly, careful not to stir the sleeping girls who were still writing in their arousal, which he could smell just permeating the room. He looked over to the sleeping pink-haired woman as she murmured his name in her sleep and motioned her fangs as if doing _kapuchuu _in her sleep. The thought made Tsukune roll his eyes but none-the-less find it indomitably cute. He leaned over on his left elbow, his hair shifted to a soft silver color as his eyes flickered and bled from russet to scarlet. He slowly reached out his right hand and gripped against Outer Moka's obviously sensitive mound of flesh. The pink-haired woman released a soft moaning sound as she pressed her legs together like a cat in heat looking to just soothe the ache temporarily.

The vampire blood that now raced through Tsukune's veins urged him to take more, and he trusted the blood which once flowed in his two mates. He needed little prompting but he would still take it slow, after all his unbreakable patience has gotten him this far. He continued to massage the pink-haired woman's breast and slowly increased the pressure of his motions until the vampire was moaning in her quickly dissipating sleep. Her mouth fell agape as her lungs fought to fill. Her cheeks were stained pink as she looked up into Tsukune's loving ruby eyes with her emerald gems. The only sounds that escaped the vampire's open mouth were whines and mewls of a pleasant pain as he squeezed and groped to his content. Moka, either, weren't ever given the luxury to Tsukune's confident touches. Even with their constant molestation of their boyfriend he had always been very gentle and proper. Sure he would caress their chests and butts when they would seek out his attentions, but he's never been rough or assertive to his needs. The pink-haired Moka nearly cried out when Tsukune's mouth wrapped roughly around the hyper sensitive globe of flesh, but her voice was caught in her throat as her mind struggled between hundreds of thoughts. He was so agonizingly slow, tormenting her when all she wanted was for him to taste her. The vampire whined out at the perverse thought, but she couldn't help it. Her blood mate was here, touching her feverishly.

When he was done savoring her chest he ran his tongue up along her collar bone until his face was buried in the crook of her neck. How delicious she smelled, he mused. He wanted to bury his fangs _right _there but he would have to wait. It seemed that the pink-haired vampire's curiosity had finally gotten the best of her as her fingers traced along his abs, tracing the muscles of the six pack. His skin was lined in a thin coat of sweat that mixed with the blood still staining his slightly tanned flesh. She was so desperate and mused that if perhaps she could reach into his boxers she could manage to manipulate him to where she _needed_ him to be, and push him into rushing her to completion. Kami curse his gentle nature because she wanted him **now, **the thought punctuating with a growl. Tsukune could not help but chuckle when he heard the adorable growl bubble up from the gentler of the two, at least when it came to everything but. She could be rather aggressive for the _cute _one when it came to their relationship but she was always the first to kiss, or to touch, the Inner Moka was always just rough, but ironically rather tentative and passive when it came to actively touching him. With this in mind his cute ball of kitten was anything but shy, and so he stayed in his belief when she managed to sneakily knock his arm, which had been supporting him, and forced him to slip so she could use the leverage and roll him onto his back where she straddled his waist.

Their motions eventually stirred the other Moka awake. She slit open her ruby eyes and stared at Tsukune's vampiric features, not that his human ones weren't adorable, but his second nature spoke volumes of things he _**would **_do to her, _**could **_do to her…would dare. The silver haired woman watched as her other self ground her core against Tsukune's obvious pleasure, too lost in the feeling she had been unable to continue her original thought, fingers still slipped beneath the band of his briefs. The Outer's rosary swayed between her chest, only for the limiter to be caught when Tsukune reached up and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them together, eliciting a long moan from his partner. Her mouth hung open with lust and a trial of saliva ran down her chin in the ecstasy of it all. The inner youkai looked to Tsukune who seemed to be having more fun teasing her other self than he should. The inner youkai began to growl angrily; if they were just going to play she would just take her chance to be first!! Her other self hissed deep in her throat as she bore her fangs to the inner youkai, daring her. Tsukune rolled his eyes and sat up, which caused the Outer youkai who had been absently grinding him, yell out when she fell on her back, her bottom arced off the mattress as Tsukune held her thigh over his hip with his authorative strength. Outer Moka's face was painted red as she felt how exposed she was under her mate's scrutinizing glare.

"If you're just going to fight…" Tsukune growled and lowered his briefs, exposing himself, as he still held the vampire in the awkwardly helpless position. "Then I will have to show you, your place." He pushed himself against the youkai's naked body teasingly.

It had caused both of the women to groan, as one felt the contact against her sensitive core, and the other had the vantage to watch and wish it was her he was violating so soundly.

"Enough." The male growled, commanding their silence.

And it was received. The man pulled the pink-haired woman's other leg and forced her to wrap it around his waist so he was allowed leverage as he moved closer and leaned his hands at either side of her head so he could support himself.

**So helpless I think we should encourage them.**

His youkai growled as Tsukune leaned forward, still rolling his hips and forcing low moans from the Outer youkai who could only bite at the air to relieve her frustrating need to taste him. Tsukune chuckled and reached up his right hand, his left still supporting him. His chest pressed against the Outer youkai's as he continued to lavish her neck, his hand running up and down her side. The Outer Moka moaned and rolled her eyes to the back of her head when his sneaking hand once again gripped her breast and began to roughly massage it. Tsukune grinned and nipped his fangs against her ear before he reached and grabbed the Rosary, pulling it off.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~***

Now dawning new "battle armament", Korajiro and Kahlua stood outside of the hotel looking into the lobby of the facility. It seemed that suspicious girl at the counter was no longer there and they would be able to lie their way in.

"Ho ho ho! Third time's the charm my dear imouto!" Korajiro laughed as she held her open fan over her face.

Kahlua rolled her eyes and looked off to the side murmuring to herself, pretty sure it wasn't their third go. Korajiro snapped her fan closed, startling her younger sister as she flared her youki.

"What was that my dear i-mou-to?" The word rolled off her lips with a low growl.

Kahlua shivered and looked up to her aneue.

"I…" she began fearfully. "Aneue… this game isn't fun anymore. Maybe it's kami telling us we shouldn't ruin Moka-chan's big chance. I mean you know we always thought she'd be a virgin forever cause she chases away prospect males faster than daddy does." The younger vampire explained with a sigh.

Korajiro laughed at the thought. Yes they did, for a long time, thought it impossible for their dear little Moka-chan to find a boy that would even amuse her long enough until she broke them. Vampire women could be aggressive and very dominating and more often than not killed their mates, if only a prospect. But Korajiro growled, that was just the problem. This boy went from prospect to actual success. Sure there was no evidence he has even survived the bloodletting, her father said he was half human or something which made Moka-chan addicted to his blood, but that alone should have been means, a reason for the house Lord to kill and rend the boy to shreds.

"No! We have to stop this travesty, that is if our dear imouto-chan hasn't already killed the boy, if that's the case we must go comfort her as she cries over his dead body!!" The elder sister laughed.

Kahlua narrowed her eyes and slumped over slightly.

"But aneue, I'm tired, and hungry and I miss Miyabe-kun." Kahlua's eyes widen and she turned to walk away only to feel her eldest sister grab the waist of her dress and kept her from moving with her youki alone.

"N'est-ce pas?" Korajiro chuckled as she turned her burning ruby eyes to Kahlua.

Both started to fight and argue in front of the hotel as they were marked as foreigners and avoided by the Japanese public. Yukari sat crouched around the corner and sighed as she watched them.

"I didn't even need to do anything this time desu. I guess vampire sisters just don't get along even if they're out for the same goal." The young genius noted with a sigh.

Suddenly above them a dreaded spike of youki erupted which cracked a few windows several stories up the building. Korajiro, Kahlua and Yukari looked up in shock and wonder. Korajiro squealed and pulled Kahlua into a hug.

"This is what we've been waiting for!" The elder sister cheered as she ran into the hotel.

"Oh no desu!" Yukari staggered from her hiding place and ran after the two, who now had a head start.

***~~~~~~~**~~~~~~***

"Tsukune!" The outer youkai cried as her mate held her flush against the wall beside the bed and mercilessly pounded into her.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs as he face stayed buried in the crook of her neck as she screamed into his ear, chanting his name and syllables of his name between thrusts. The vampires were intoxicated by the mixing youki in the air; both their rosaries discarded across the room, even Tsukune's youkai reveled in the power. Above all else it was what vampires craved: power. It brought them to unimaginable highs and filled them with life. The outer youkai melted against the male's powerful, commanding thrusts feeling every inch of his skin and cried at the feeling of his heartbeat deep inside of her.

The Inner youkai moaned and watched as her mate's blood rushed down his sides, the Outer's claws sunk deep into his sides. The silver-haired youkai gripped her chest desperately as her free hand found its way to her core. Both women call out their mate's name in rapture.

**Haha yes make their youkai purr.**

Tsukune felt himself close. It would be the first time he would ever come to completion inside of his mate. The thought was enough to drive the pumping male to the edge. With a final, powerful thrust he sunk his fangs into the outer youkai's soft neck and filled her stomach with undeniable warmth. Both women cried out in completion which caused the male to chuckle as he lapped at Outer Moka's puncture wounds. He was sure to hold her carefully as she was quickly becoming jelly in his arms. He stayed connected to his lover as she sought to lick his neck and kiss his chin. She felt a familiar growl against her chest as Tsukune pushed his mouth to hers. She moaned at the contact as she continued to move against him, her vampiric stamina proving useful as her instinct sought to soften the male inside her.

She whined when Tsukune continued his thrusts, this time much gentler than before. The pink-haired woman buried her face into his neck as she stifled her moans and licked at his heated skin. Tsukune kissed at her head and turned to look to the inner youkai sitting up on the bed still panting and touching herself, watching her mate just repeatedly disappear into her other half. The inner demon gasped and looked into her mate's eyes pleadingly.

"Tsukuneee." Inner Moka whined almost painfully.

In fact it was quite painful for the vampire to not have her mate heed the call of her youkai. It ached for him, pleaded through the suffocating presence of youki. Outer Moka grinned cruelly at her pained inner self. She raised her blood-stained fingers as Tsukune still held her to the wall, pushing deeply into her body, and licked lazily at her fingers showing off her prize. For a vampire there was nothing sweeter than the taste of her mate during copulation. The outer form continued to lavish in the feeling and taste of her mate as the inner one suffered. The inner's youkai contemplated every possible angle to lure her mate over. She tried using her aroused scent and her cries of anguish, she even showed off her released youki but he always catered to that weakling!! Even if it _was _part of her it was infuriating. She had to watch as Tsukune, once again, came to completion with her other self, and not her!

The inner youkai watched hopefully as Tsukune walked back over to the mattress with her outer self and settled the satiated youkai on the bed. Outer Moka grinned to her other self roguishly before her eyes fluttered closed, heavy from exhaustion, her youkai able to rest easy now that her mate has claimed her fully.

***~~~~~**~~~~~~***

Korajiro and Kahlua rode up the elevator having "procured" the room key from the front desk after Kahlua pulled a little act of helplessness in front of all the lobby males. They easily came running to her aid as she was looking for her "kitten" which was nowhere to be found.

The elder vampire was laughing all the while they rode up on the car.

"This is too fantastic, to think that's all it took!" The elder laughed as she waved her fan in front of her face.

"I don't know aneue, I have a bad feeling about this…" Kahlua said as she looked around.

They were in an elevator, not much else could go wrong, but all these past days everything that could have gone wrong, has. The assassin knew to trust her senses. Yukari, sat atop the elevator car giggling as she waved her wand.

"Little do you know how much trouble desu~ku~ku~" The young loli-witch laughed and tapped her wand against the elevator's motorized lift.

Suddenly the car of the elevator shook, and stopped. The lights flicked and shut off. The two vampires stood in silence for a moment, until Korajiro broke it with her annoyance.

"Oh Hades no…" She growled and snapped her fan in half.

Yukari laughed evilly, her voice conveniently echoing in the empty shaft. Korajiro and Kahlua looked up. The elder vampire looked to her sibling. The curly haired princess took a step back as she looked up and pointed up to a specific spot on the car's roof. Korajiro motioned her hand and the younger sister stepped out of the way. The busty vampire cracked her fingers and slashed out against the air. Yukari's bubbles of laughter stopped when she heard the car _creeeak_ in a very scary manner as it shook slightly.

"Oh…desuuu" The witch squeaked as the ground beneath her peeled in and she fell through and landed safely (for now) in the arms of Shuzen Kahlua who was smiling brightly at the young witch, but it wasn't the happy-go-lucky vampire she was worried about as she slowly turned to face the hateful aura bearing down on her.

The witch giggled and waved her fingers cutely at Korajiro who was crunching her halved fan in her hands and crumbled the metal accessory into a ball as if it were paper.

"Well it seems this hotel is laced with rats… and one's chewed through the elevator wires… Kahlua?" Korajiro chuckled.

"Hai aneue~!" Kahlua cheered and pinned Yukari to the wall of the elevator by her arms, her smaller teenage body dangling off the ground.

"W-wait a second desu!!" Yukari tried to appease to the enraged and possibly horny demons. "Iyaaa!!!" She screamed: her voice echoing down the vast shaft, not a soul heard her cries for help.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~***

Tsukune hovered over the sleeping youkai and looked to the inner vampire who bit down on her lower lip. She'd lost her nerve to demand anything from him when she saw that face looking at her in such a way. He held such confidence and such lust. She tried to fight the feeling but curse her pride she wanted to be sexed by her mate! The silver-haired woman swallowed slowly and rolled onto her stomach, her back to Tsukune. He raised a brow, his youkai growling in his chest. She took a breath and raised her backside, offering herself to her mate in a last ditch effort. Her face was stricken crimson as she lowered her head, pressing her forehead to the pillow. She realized if this failed to get his attention she would suffer from the rejection and probably try and kill her mate or other self which looked a whole lot better than suffering this pain and indignity.

Tsukune carefully crawled over the sleeping vampire to her other half. To think she was offering herself so blatantly to him, it was quite a luring prospect. Moka squeezed her eyes closed as she felt him moving around on the bed. Would he reject her or take her? The vampire let out a cry when she felt Tsukune's hands roughly grope her posterior. Her youkai purred and she thought how silly it was that he would reject _her. _She was sexy, and powerful and above all he genuinely loved her for her, and not her vampiric heritage.

"Mmm." She heard him moan as Tsukune ran his tongue along the spot just over her tail bone, which made her shiver and moan deeply.

She no longer cared. Right now all she wanted was for him to bury himself inside of her and tear her in half.

"Tsukune." Moka moaned out with need.

"I don't know Moka." He grinned as he looked to her with his ruby eyes.

The man was knelt behind his mate, gripping her buttocks so they pressed against his desire as he coyly nudged it against her core.

"Always teasing me, I think it's fair." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on each cheek.

Moka let out a long, rolling groan as he pressed himself against her so intimately. She felt tears at her eyes, not really able to help her emotion as her instincts were on high at this point.

"Ah no sweetheart, don't be upset." He soothed as he stroked his hand against her leg.

"Tsukune…" She tried to choke back a sob; all she wanted was her mate.

His youkai ached at his mate's pain, how could he have made her feel so badly.

"Shh Moka I'm sorry." He spoke to her with his loving voice.

Moka looked back at him. His eyes took their soft toffee hue as his hair returned to its dark, tame color. The vampire whined and pushed back against her mate, wordlessly begging as she swallowed her voice. When his youki all but vanished from the air the inner youkai pushed herself up so she supported her upper body on her hands.

"Look, I love you, my beautiful girl." Tsukune and Moka groaned in unison when he pushed himself into his mate, settling her insecurities.

The inner youkai let out a shuttering sigh. Feeling him inside of her like this was more than she had ever imagined it, and she's imagined it a lot, dreamed of it, fallen asleep to the hope. She was not sure if she could last. His human form was taking it slowly, languid strokes as he leaned over her back. His left hand gripped her hip as his right supported his body.

"See…" He offered in comfort as he pushed deeply into her and caused her to moan in pleasure.

She nodded and followed against his rhythm, pushing back whenever he moved forward. It was an indescribable feeling. For so long she had chased after his affections, even if she herself had no idea of her intentions. It did not matter the human side or youkai side of her mate, he was hers and she was his. At the heart filling thought she cried out in completion, feeling as Tsukune too reached that high from inside her. She felt Tsukune moving back and immediately felt jealousy well in her chest. He stayed in the other Moka, why not her, she growled, at least until she felt his hands on her hips and he pulled her down in his lap as he sat back on his knees.

She gasped at the change and tucked her hands between her legs, clawing her nails against the tops of his legs. He groaned and pushed down against him, the smell of his blood filling her lungs as she drew the fresh wounds across his skin. He thrust up into her, the vampire gasping out at the sudden feeling. She leaned against his chest and looked over her shoulder to her mate. She gasped wantonly to the sight of his ruby eyes and silver locks. She reached her arms back and gripped at his hair. She hissed out when she felt his tongue run against the nape of her heated skin. He reached around and gripped at her chest as he thrust into her with his powerful legs.

"Yeeeesss." She moaned at the sensations, her mind swirling with his mouth at her neck, hands on her chest and him inside of her in the closest possible means.

His other form was much stronger and after being so gently rocked to completion once she felt her body burning as she was harshly pumped into, her sensitive body unable to hold it.

"Tsu…" She moaned, feeling herself so close that she could taste it, and did when Tsukune bit into her neck, only to turn her face toward him for a deep kiss that mixed of their blood.

Her moans were muffled as the liquid poured down her throat and some ran down the side of her chin. Tsukune grunted as his pumps became more erratic and harder. The pair parted their lips, unable to breathe as their lungs became restricted and their senses dulled by the swirling youki around them. Moka spread her legs as far as she could in her position, her arms still back gripping to his silver strands. He gripped her hips and continued to pump and thrust.

Their bedroom door was thrown open, and in all their magnificent glory Korajiro stood beside Kahlua, both holding a flustered Yukari between them. The witch had been forced to use her powers to open the door so the pair would be given to a more graceful entrance. They had molested poor Yukari into a confession and cooperation, promising her they would make her dream come true. Yukari was now face to face with her greatest fantasy, and the teen could not take it. Her nose erupted with blood and she blacked out instantly from the overstimulation of the visage of her self-proclaimed lovers banging, quite roughly from her vantage.

"Eh." Korajiro thought as she dropped the useless girl to the ground and looked up to Inner Moka and Tsukune.

Neither had stopped their activity and Kahlua had the decency to turn away. Now no one ever knew why intruding in mating vampire was so bad, not even vampires themselves could tell you, far too lost in the heat of the moment to know themselves. Moka growled deeply as Tsukune gave his final thrust and settled his essence within her womb. His fangs were clamped down against her skin, indulging in her blood. Moka's breathing calmed and she gave herself a moment before pulling away from Tsukune.

"Well, well so here you are, alive…" She said rather sadly, but blinked at the outstanding youki that bubbled in the air.

The elder vampire could have sworn it was much like her mother's youki when extremely enraged. Moka slowly, and shamelessly stood from the bed, her ruby eyes glowing, still lost in their lust. Tsukune leaned over and picked up her discarded underwear as she turned to face him. Her hand brushed the back of his head, running her fingers through his silver hair. He leaned over and held out the panties to allow Moka to calmly slip her legs in as he pulled them up, kissing her bare leg as he went up. She finished off the act and pulled the underwear over her backside and snapped the elastic. Tsukune rolled under the covers, but not before kissing the Outer youkai's legs and inner thigh. He pulled outer Moka under the covers with him and allowed her to snuggle into him.

The reason it was so dangerous for a vampire's mating to be interrupted was for the sheer fact of their unbridled jealously and pride. To be seen at their most vulnerable was absolute taboo and in their deep-seated call to instinct they were summoned to kill or maim any creature that they felt was a threat to their mates, or position as a mate as vampires typically had several mates within a male's harem, but no not this vampire. She did not like to share, sharing with _herself _was one thing, but _another? _

With a harpy-pierced shout and exploding glass Korajiro was hurled out the high-story window to the streets below. The people below were horrified by the woman who fell out of the window, or was more like thrown. Her body was bruised, slashed and bleeding, but to everyone's terror she sat up, but not without aggravating pain throughout her system.

"Ooooh by kami what the heck was that?!" The elder sister could barely recall.

Moka ran toward her than… darkness. The elder sister heard a scream and looked up as did the people on the streets, only for Korajiro to be pelted by her thicker sister.

"Itaii…" Kahlua groaned in pain only to shout in surprise when Korajiro threw her off and into a parked car.

"What the heck was that?!" Korajiro stood only to hear a shriek, she would have facepalmed but she stupidly looked up only to be taken out by a flying witch, only to think: the irony.


	52. Love Quadrilateral

**Chapter 52: Love Quadrilateral**

"D-darling please, calm down!!!" Lord Shuzen yelled out as he hung upside down from the third floor window of his manor in the buff.

The Vampire lord tried to respectfully clutch his dignity as his mate held him extended off of the ledge by his ankle, the poor, pale male just swaying against the deadly grips of the wind. It was not that he would die on impact, but to the typecast that is a vampire lord his home is surrounded by thorny bushes of roses and bristle patches. Kami-forbid the vampire lord falling into one of the bushes in his current state. Lady Akashiya was in equal state of dress, her free hand covering her chest, her face red with rage.

"Not only did you let my precious little girl date a human, but you lied to me?!" The lady shrieked as she practically sobbed and shook her husband by his ankle. "To think I trusted you!" She regretted as she cupped her free hand to her cheek and bit on her lower lip.

It was not that the elder vampire had a problem that the boy was human, but had he been a vampire it was a given he was in a protected social standing and could care for their daughter and provide for her, but humans are so flippant. One could never tell of they were nobility or a group of ruffians out to get her daughter's wealth! Of course as a mother she was worried. Aono seemed nice, and was very loving to her girls, but what hurt her more was that Shuzen lied to her. He had told her he was a damphir, a hybrid vampire. The very thought pained her.

"You liiiied!" She swung him a bit in her agitation.

Shuzen cupped his dignity and whimpered.

"Please calm down darling!" he cursed himself for his inherent weakness but he was naked and being dangled over his property like a piece of meat by his emotionally unstable mate. "I didn't lie!" He swore.

"How could you say thaaat when you just said he was huuuman!!!" She sobbed as her finger loosened around the male's thick ankles.

"Oh kami! Dear no no, I said he –was-, **was**! Moka-chan transformed him!!" He begged his mate to listen to reason.

Lady Akashiya blinked the tears from her eyes and pouted her lip.

"Hee?" She curiously purred as she wiped her eyes and looked down to her mate who was precariously dangling.

The lady raised a brow at his nude sight, slightly distracted from her rage now that she was calm. She didn't really want to drop him did she? She'd cut up that his skin and probably would never get out of the house with his blood spilled all over the place. She blushed and held her hand to her cheek in a daze.

"Truly now let me up!" He shouted.

"Hai~" Lady Akashiya giggled and pulled him up.

She tossed the count to the ground and he'd nearly bounced before standing and proudly held up his head. He cleared his throat and brushed off his chest only for his mate to instantly attach herself.

"And here I thought you were being a meanie!" She cheered and rubbed her bare chest and cheek against his chest.

Shuzen sighed and felt pity for the boy who had to deal with Moka's waning emotions. Just like her mother, not that it mattered. They would soon need to prepare a funeral for the boy and find another male to satiate Moka so she can get through the transient loss of her prospect mate.

"Iya~ itoshii~" She purred seductively.

Shuzen resisted the physical facepalm and kept it mental. She was insatiable and he cursed himself for having so many daughters.

***~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

"Ahhh." Korajira whined and rubbed her aching backside. "Moka-chan is evil!" She stood to her feet and stretched her back, people on the streets staring at the trio.

Kahlua was helped to her feet by some men who easily succumb to her charm as the tan-skinned vampire whimpered and cried softly. Kahlua's pretty dress was torn at the left side, revealing her shapely and gropeable thighs. Yukari held her head and groaned, her mind still spinning with what she had seen and knew she would never un-see. Not that she wanted to un-see that but she could not believe how overwhelmed she was, it was shameful for a woman of her stature (What?). Korajiro stretched her arms over her head and popped her bones back in place.

She was surprised when she stepped into the room. The pink-haired Moka was supposed to be a lesser evil, but Korajiro saw the wicked gleam in her emerald eye just before the Inner Moka wasted the three of them. It had taken only one kick, but it felt like twenty as several places in her body felt sore. Both where obviously unsealed and it seems that wasn't even a partial extent of their powers. Something was odd, and Korajiro wanted to find out. She would have to ask her mother. The silver-haired vampire pulled out her cell phone, feeling rather undignified that her baby sister was eviler than her! It could not be true, and she would keep her pride if it killed Moka and that boy! Korajiro grabbed Yukari by the ear as the witch tried to sneak away.

"Itai desu!" Yukari cried out, but Korajiro held strong.

She put her phone to her ear and listened to it ring. It went her mother's voicemail; the message would forever burn into the back of the vampire's ears.

"_Sorry I can't answer right now, making babies with my mate in the most prudent way possible: so I can get information out of him. If I don't pick up I probably forgot my goal. Ciao!"_

Korajiro hung up the phone.

"Ugh! Mother needs to just stop making creepy messages!" The elder vampire complained.

Korajiro turned to Kahlua who was holding her tiara in her right hand and accepted a hanky from a stranger to dab her tears away as they dotted over the adorable assassin. Korajiro rolled her eyes and hoisted Yukari off the ground by the scruff of her cape.

"Listen Kahlua-chan, I'm taking this one hostage and gunna go talk to hahau-e about Moka-chan, are you gunna be alright alone?" She questioned.

Kahlua sniffled and looked up to her aneue.

"Hai. I'll call the limo to pick me up and take me to our hotel." The vampire reached into the underside of the cloth just covering her breast and pulled out her purse. She popped open the tiny bag and pulled out her cell phone.

"Right, just keep an eye on Moka-chan and the human. I have to let chichiu-e know he's alive and kicking. They'll probably spend the rest of their time trying to impregnate either one so don't let them wander somewhere too dangerous at least until chichiu-e says it's okay to kill him." She explained.

For a vampire, after the consummation of a relationship with one's mate it was in their pair's instinct to mate until the female was impregnated with the next generation. Vampires often had a difficult time becoming pregnant because of their sensitive and constantly wavering physical conditions. Sometimes in the case of a non-vampire mate they would often die of exhaustion or broken backs.

"Let me go desu!" Yukari shouted as she flailed around, but was no match for the stronger vampire.

"Oh no little girl. I am quite –annoyed- by your constant interference and my humiliation. I will truly be the evil of the sisters and regain my honor in this field of constant battle!" Korajiro laughed which caused those present to sweatdrop.

The vampire hoisted the witch over her shoulder and walked away with a sultry slink in her step.

Kahlua shook her head and dialed for Shuzen's driver who had still been in the area. It was up to him, according to Shuzen, to drive his girls about for whatever they may need. Miyabe sat back in his seat, parked off by a body of water that seemed to shimmer in the early morning sun. He couldn't wait until he usurped that arrogant vampire and beat him at his own game. For fifteen years he worked under that conceited noble and called him sir. For too long has he suffered is indignant remarks of humanity and watched as he looked down to everyone who sought to work hard for a better world. No, this was perfect. Aono Tsukune was the son of Aono Koji, who was head of Public Relations at Fairy Tale. He was a rising strength and had almost unheard of ideas of how to get both the youkai and human public together in a unified balance of opportune power. The mergers would nearly triple revenues and create millions of jobs for those seeking, but because of Shuzen, Aono Koji's work was always shut down.

That pig-headed vampire would not ruin what Miyabe has worked all his life for. With Kiria running the Coastal Division, it was possible they could get a leg up if they could convince President Hokuto to accept the merger with the Island Divisions, but President Hokuto and that old man of the Islands Division did not often see eye to eye. With that old man and Hokuto behind the wheel he can push Aono Koji's works forward and twist Shuzen's arm into accepting his idea which would put Miyabe in power of all three main Divisions of Fairy Tale and bring unprecedented proceeds to the Nippon Branch.

If Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka were to have a child, and if he could self perpetuate himself as the godfather of the child, well all would be set, but just than his cell phone rang. He sighed and leaned over as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the vibrating device and looked to the caller id. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Miss Shuzen?" Miyabe questioned.

"Aneue left. Come pick me up please?" She asked politely.

"On my way." He hung up and started up the car.

Getting out of its parked space he headed off toward the hotel the newlyweds were staying. The limo pulled up to the curb just as Kahlua stepped up. She opened the door and climbed in the back, bidding farewell to the males that helped her up to that point. She slammed the door closed and sighed regretfully at her ruined dress. Miyabe looked up at her from the reflection in the rear view mirror as he drove off. Kahlua lazily stared off through the tinted windows at the beautiful landscape. The window that parted the front and back of the limo was rolled down, Miyabe could clearly see the tear stains on her beautifully colored cheeks. He felt himself swallow as he looked back to the road.

"Aneue was shown her place. Moka-chan thinks it was all her idea." The vampire finally spoke up.

Soon the limo was parked off on the street just in front of the hotel Kahlua and Korajiro were staying. Miyabe leaned back and looked to the rear view mirror, Kahlua's ruby eyes staring into his dark orbs.

"Onii-sama survived. I saw him complete the ceremony with the _kiss._" Kahlua whispered with a smile, which caused Miyabe's throat to dry up.

The chauffeur turned the idling engine off end stepped out the limo. He walked around to Kahlua's side and opened the door. She looked up as he climbed in. She scooted back and the door was slammed, than locked behind the male who quickly settled himself over the vampire who had now fallen, with her back against the seats.

"So my sweet girl did her job than?" Miyabe questioned as the brim of the black hat he wore barely shadowed his eyes as his hands ran over the exposed bit of the vampire's thigh.

"Hai. Aneue went back to inform chichu-e though…" The tan-skinned vampire gasped out as Miyabe pulled up the hem of her dress, further exposing her legs. "We won't have a lot of time until he gives one of us the order to discreetly get rid of onii-sama." She whined as Miyabe hovered over her and ran his strong fingers along her bare legs.

"But you'll botch those orders, won't you my dear?" He softly whispered as he tossed his hat to the ground and settled between the vampire's legs and allowed his face to hover just inches from her own.

Kahlua nodded, sure her voice would betray her need. Even a vampire as fickle as Kahlua had her pride. She would not seem needy, even if it was her mate. Yes she and Miyabe had been secret mates for a while now. Shuzen had not noticed the male's scent because Kahlua works in his office. The human passes Shuzen's orders to the happy-go-lucky assassin and other sensitive business matters. Miyabe could always be trusted to keep secrets, even if they were kept from Shuzen. He was confident, strong, and atypical of many of the weak-back, brown nosing humans that worked under the vampire lord. That's what made Kahlua first take interest in the silver-tongued male. As she grew to know him she found his ideals to be wonderful. She did not like to fight and would have preferred to get along with everyone else. She committed herself to helping the male, but quickly found herself falling in love with him.

Miyabe's hand trailed up toward her chest and slipped under the silken fabric of the dress to caress the equally silken skin of his mate. Kahlua pulled her left leg over his left hip and pulled him closer to her aching core. It ached for her mate's attention and wept for his absence.

He was a strong willed male, and Miyabe found her innocent nature endearing. Even with her kind heart she always did what was needed of her, never wanting to disappoint others. She was a generous soul but also a deadly weapon. The double edge that was this woman was a drug for the young entrepreneur. She would always let you know what she believed and what she wanted even if she had to throw a fit that destroyed everything in her path. She was spoiled and he knew he would bask in spoiling her rotten. She wanted peace, even if he had to destroy her father's reputation in process? She wanted to use her own sister as a means of obtaining the glorious union that would not only benefit her, but mankind? She cared not who was trampled on, as long as she did not have to fight and get her pristine hands dirty in the process. So be it. He would be her hands.

With the thought in his head he squeezed Kahlua's chest harder and caused her to cry out, though not to the vampire's pleasure. She was still proud and he had made her cry out in need. He could see the venomous gaze in her scarlet eyes as she pulled her hand up to her mouth and bit down on the fabric of her glove, slowly pulling the second skin from her arm. The very sight of her gaze had caused the male atop of her to rock with need, seeking to comfort the growing pain between his legs at the delectable sight of his innocently demonic beauty. With practiced skill Kahlua reached between them and undid the button and zipper of his pants. The capitalist groaned as he felt every motion against his sensitive organ. She had gained the upper hand and had him call out in need.

"So… very spoiled Kahlua." Miyabe half heartedly complained as he was barely able to open his heavy lidded-eyes at her.

"Hai~!" She cutely affirmed with a giggle and grin. "I missed Miyabe-kun all day~ I even thought horribly naughty thoughts about him." She said with a pout as she looked up to him almost sadly.

She was good, he mused, very good at manipulating him. Even with his strong will, he was also quite strong willed when it came to giving her whatever she wanted. The male was nearly undone by the vampire's hand when it sneakily made its way into his boxers and almost violently gripped his need and rubbed it wantonly. Miyabe grunted and thrusted his want against her welcoming hand, trying to contemplate his next course of action, but with the growing fog in his head it was difficult. A faint profanity left his lips as he could no longer take her teasing efforts and forced his way between her legs and dug his fingers against his prize. The vampire fought to bite back the sounding need from her throat. Though her voice was unable to speak out to what her body wanted her hips were sending a clear message as they pushed up against her mate's ministrations. They would not be able to play their game for long, trying to force the other into submission. They had desperately missed one another and longed for contact.

With a single goal the pair worked together to position themselves. Miyabe settled on his knee, his other leg pressed to the car floor as his hand snaked up his mate's dress and pulled her soaked silk underwear and slowly pulled them off her ankles, passed her heels. The vampire used her one hand and pulled down his pants and boxers to his hips. They wasted no time and Miyabe pulled Kahlua back by her hips and forced their cores to meet as the vampire wrapped her legs around his waist. The male laid his head down against her shoulder and inhaled that deliciously sweaty scent.

She smelled a bit like sushi, but still had that feminine aroma that made his senses reel. Every time Miyabe thrust into her body Kahlua let out a pained breath of pleasure. She could feel as the limo rocked against his movements and she could feel the power he put into his strokes. Even if her mate was a helpless little human, she found a different kind of strength in him that she adored. She groaned as his motions reached deeper into her body, connecting them both in heart and soul. As his blood raced through his body she could smell that heady scent, his neck and shoulder just at her face. She was always so controlled and dismissive to the scent but when her mate was in her like this, showing his unconditional love with every press and roll of his hips she found him irresistible. It was in a vampire's instinct to feed at the height of mating. Emotion was what ruled a vampire's feeding habits and at this point: uncontrollable, unbridled emotion was all Kahlua could feel. All she could sense was her mate inside her and his flesh in front of her.

She could feel her fangs at the edges of her lips and cried out as her mate moaned into her shoulder. She sunk her fangs into the junction of his neck and allowed her cry to be muffled as he called out his completion. She felt tears at her eyes as she drank as Miyabe kissed and lapped his tongue against her cheek. The pleased vampire would certainly share with her mate, who was unable to himself share in the delicacy. She ran her tongue along the wound on his neck and laid her head back, opening her mouth. Miyabe passionately kissed the vampire and allowed their tongue the push and brush against each other, his connected body still absently rocking against his satiated mate. Kahlua ran her tongue across her fangs and allowed her poor hapless mate a taste of her. To the human it was not the coppery taste that blood typically had, no his mate's blood was sweet and like a divine essence which played against the fleshy muscle. They sucked and groaned feeling each other so closely. They finally parted for the much needed air. Kahlua's youki was quite evident even with her seals still latched to her ears.

"My precious princess will get everrrything…" With the elongated vowel on the word he had pushed his hips against her slowly and just held himself deeply. "She desires." He punctuated with a sharp thrust that made them both moan.

Kahlua pushed her hand back against the car seat and forced Miyabe to lean until his back was against the door of the car. Their even breathing had once again fallen into broken pants with the change of positions. Kahlua's nails dug against the foam cushion of the car's ceiling just above the door as her still gloved fingers dug into his shoulder. The vampire pulled herself up than slammed back down into her mate's lap. Miyabe cursed out at the unbearably pleasurable assault on his being.

"Of course Miyabe-kun will…" She smiled warmly but not without a hint of calculating seduction in her heated expression. "Because he is a goooood mate." She rolled her hips to stress his standing to her. "A goooood mate provides everything for their female, everyyyything." She'd nearly squeaked at her own motions, quickly growing lost in the very feelings she sought to flood Miyabe with.

At this rate the vampire was sure she wouldn't last and instinct dictated she'd go until her mate was tired, and to her delight Miyabe had exceptional stamina. Kahlua allowed herself to groan and looked down to Miyabe who was staring down where they were connected. His gaze caused her cheeks to flush at the thought and urged her to move faster, her motions soon joined by the upward thrusts of her mate. Eventually Kahlua found herself crying out against her companion's actions, both finding completion once again, but the devious businessman was nowhere near done with is agonizingly lovable woman. Kahlua soon found herself forced belly down on the backseat of the limo in her deliriously pleasured state. She felt as Miyabe hiked her dressed over her back and she shivered against the invading air against her skin. Miyabe quickly lay over her back to shield his love from the intruding cold.

The vampire mewled and rocked back against Miyabe as he gripped his hands against her hips. The moment he thrust into Kahlua, her phone rang. Miyabe's eyes widened. Only two people called Kahlua on her phone aside form him, and either one at this moment was bad, especially if she didn't answer. As of late they had grown suspicious of Miyabe, but nothing has yet to hint him as culprit. Occasionally Shuzen of Korajiro would call to "check up" on the "gullible" Kahlua, but that was not the problem. Vampires were easily angered, more so than usual, while mating. It had happened once before and he had nearly been caught but they were able to lie their way out of it. Miyabe cursed and reached out for her phone which had slipped from her purse on the other side of the back seat. Miyabe tried to lean over her back as he distracted her with his languid motions, hoping Kahlua wasn't yet too far gone to realize.

As soon as Miyabe reached removed his hand from her hip and reached for the phone, Kahlua's hand shot out and locked the infernal device in a death grip and crushed it. The man groaned, a mix of pleasure and realization that it may be his last time with her for a while… Kahlua grinned evilly at the disruptive appliance, well now scraps, and discarded them. She laid her head against the seat and growled in her chest as her mate continued to satisfy her. Not that he had a choice now, his phone would ring soon and it was still in his pocket, which his pants were still on him.

_Bzzzt-ring. Bzzzt-ring._

"Craaaap…" Miyabe looked down only to see that Kahlua's head had turned to look back, right at his ringing pocket.


	53. Caught with His Pants Down

**(A/N: Shout out for Beta B: GrrDraxin, for an idea he had and I thusly stole and put in this chapter.)**

**Chapter 53: Caught with His Pants Down**

As soon as Miyabe reached removed his hand from her hip and reached for the phone, Kahlua's hand shot out and locked the infernal device in a death grip and crushed it. The man groaned, a mix of pleasure and realization that it may be his last time with her for a while… Kahlua grinned evilly at the disruptive appliance, well now scraps, and discarded them. She laid her head against the seat and growled in her chest as her mate continued to satisfy her. Not that he had a choice now, his phone would ring soon and it was still in his pocket, which his pants were still on him.

_Bzzzt-ring. Bzzzt-ring._

"Craaaap…" Miyabe looked down only to see that Kahlua's head had turned to look back, right at his ringing pocket.

Kahlua glared in the direction of the offensive noise. Where she should only hear the grunts of her male and creak of their motions there was ringing. Infernal ringing! The vampire, who had her elbows now settled on the seat so she could see over her shoulder quickly realized the problematic pose of her situation. If she made any sort of move it would not feel as good. Miyabe quickly reached for his phone, while keeping pace and answered it.

"_What took you so long?!" _The angry voice of the vampire lord, his employer, yelled from the other end.

Miyabe swallowed, trying to keep concentration on his actions, but that was wretchedly difficult. As the sly businessman explained to his boss that his _precious _daughter was napping, and his previous attempt at calling her ended up in a shattered phone, his movements slowed to a dangerous pace, he could feel as Kahlua growled beneath him.

"Sir you know how she becomes when you wake her from her nap." Miyabe said in all seriousness as his eyes motioned down to Kahlua who was glaring up at him.

She bore her fangs and immediately took charge.

"W-wait, no!" Miyabe could be heard screaming through Shuzen's end, the vampire lord having no idea that his daughter had lunged at the distracted male to force her way on top and finish what he started.

The line went dead and Shuzen stared at his phone for several seconds before coming to a pronounced conclusion.

"I really should get Kahlua and Miyabe more durable phones." The vampire lord sighed.

"Or you can just not call during her nap time." His mate laughed as she sat up in his bed, satin sheets wrapped around her naked body.

Shuzen narrowed his eyes and stared at Lady Akashiya a moment. "Why are you still here…?" He shook his head in confusion.

"Round 4." She said with a perfectly straight face, completely serious.

Shuzen let out a long, exasperated sigh and motioned his hand at her.

"Listen I need to call Kora and check on her progress first. I'll be right back." He turned to leave the room.

"You better~" She warned in a cheery, bright speckled voice. "Or I'll drag you back~" She threatened, which made him shiver cause in all respect, she would, heck she may not even have the patience to wait and do what she will there and then.

"C-certainly dear…" He smiled nervously and walked out the room with a "strike-me-dead-kami" glare on his face.

At the communal home, the group was recuperating after the previous night's shenanigans. As threatened Kurumu had Gin toss the couch for garbage pickup. The house-succubus took to tidying the messy abode which was usually she and Outer Moka's duty. Mizore never did housework, stating she would melt if she did too many activities. Instead the ice maiden sat outside on the small porch in her yukata with Jibo-san talking over the troubles of life.

"Well dear if you're having trouble getting pregnant there's always fertilization clinics." The old woman stated as she sat back on the porch mat and sipped tea, her kimono barely strung over her saggy shoulder.

Mizore had gone over with the old biddy how after a certain age her people had difficulty having babies. The old woman had come to the conclusion she was impotent and sucked at making eggs. Mizore's aurora eyes stared off blankly, in a dreamy sort of Mizore-state.

"Ho ho ho~ Indeed child! You can pick from a variety of men and you can even _borrow _your friends like that magenta eyed boy Koumori-kun or Tsukune-san~!" She laughed seductively.

Mizore nodded seriously with her blank expression and looked to the old woman.

"How do you know so much about this?" Mizore questioned only for Jibo to laugh!

"My dear! Because that is how I had my son! My husband was useless in producing a proper heir for the family fortune so I was forced to act as a woman!" Jibo-san stated with joy.

"Family fortune?" Mizore questioned.

"Why yes dear, did you think I was a mere landlady? I own many properties and land because of my family's lineage." She said with a lopsided wink.

Mizore cringed little but nodded positively. Regardless of how creepy that was, it was a good idea. The yuki onna couldn't help but imagine baby Tsukune's running around the house. Kurumu sighed as she dusted the top of the television. The busy succubus decided to wear comfortable clothing for her cleaning. She wore a light pink tee shirt and short, plaid skirt. Over the front of her chest she wore an apron that had an icon of a chibi, purple fork-tailed demon with a duster and apron. Gin sat on the floor watching the television as his girlfriend wiped it down. He had already cleaned up the kitchen and carried out a whole couch on his own to his annoyance so had done his part. When Kurumu knelt down to clean the screen Gin was given an immaculate view of her light blue underwear.

"By the way Gin have you seen Ruby today?" The succubus asked, completely unaware of the perverse gaze her boyfriend was sending her way. "When I went to call her for breakfast this morning she was already gone. She's been a bit distant lately, don't you think?" She worried about her older friend who had become increasingly isolated since Moka and Tsukune left for their honeymoon.

Gin blinked, and continued to stare as he wondered why he had not noticed the dangerous level in which her skirt hung sooner. Why, any pervert could catch sight of the delicate untouchables and the succubus would not even know.

"Something about needing new underwear…" He said with the tilt of his head as he watched her bottom sway side to side with every stroking motion passed the screen.

His comment caused the succubus to blink and she realized when she felt a warm air brush against her bottom what his comment meant. Kurumu narrowed her eyes and stood. She slowly turned around, Gin was still stupidly staring. The succubus raised a brow and seductively pulled up the edge of her skirt as he was straining to look under the fabric. She curled out her tail and slowly brushed it along her leg to further lure the perverted puppy to his doom. He leaned closer and licked at his lips wanting to grope and lick that creamy hunk of flesh.

"Why don't you take a picture Gin, it'll last longer." She said with annoyance lacing her tone, which went completely unchecked by the werewolf.

Gin, still lost in his own dogged thoughts, reached behind him where his camera sat (never far from his person after all) and looked through the lens as he carefully focused, only to be kicked in the head.

"You idiot! Don't have such lewd thoughts so early in the morning!!" Kurumu shouted and sent the wolf onto his back.

It was utterly hypocritical the wolf thought as just this morning she was clung to his torso seeking affection. Just then the basement door kicked opened. Kokoa and Koumori were carrying out disposables in boxes as they took the responsibility of cleaning their sleeping area. The vampire had her hair down and wore a short strawberry colored skirt with darker red tights. She wore a long sleeved blouse that hung loosely over the skirt. Kou had a simple pair of pants on and a loose black shirt that ironically had the kanji mark for Slave, on it.

"Yo." Gin waved, the red mark of Kurumu's slipper burning against his forehead.

"Riiight…" The vampire rolled her eyes and looked to Kurumu. "Everything's all done down there, where do you want I put these?" She questioned.

Kurumu brushed down her skirt and sighed as she reached over to help Gin up.

"For now on the porch, by the way Kokoa." Kurumu squeaked and elbowed Gin in the side from groping her without permission. "Have you heard anything form Yukari-chan? I'm starting to get a little worried." The succubus wondered.

It had been several days since they heard anything from the honeymooners and stowaway. They worried that the witch has found herself on the other end of one of Moka's kicks and have done something to ruin the couple's time alone. Kokoa scoffed and titled her head upward with a sneer.

"Don't worry so much about her. If she was shot out of the thirteen story window she'd bounce back with a laugh. She can be pretty indestructible when she's being a pervert." Kokoa huffed.

Kurumu laughed and waved her hand.

"I suppose you're right, but what about you? Without your roomie you seem to be nosier than usual." The succubus noted all of the noise the pair has been making with their late night activities. Koumori, in the sheer embarrassment, inhaled sharply and reverted to his bat form, only to be crushed under the box of things he was holding.

"S-sparring!" Kokoa sputtered out nervously. "Sparing! With Yukari out I've got free time from all that studying and can practice more for when Onee-sama and Onii-sama return home!!" Kokoa picked up Koumori's box and put it on top of hers and snapped out the flat bat and tossed him on top of the stuff. "Gottagoputtheseout." She quickly said and hurried out the door.

Kurumu and Gin blinked at the odd girl.

"She must really miss Yukari." Kurumu sadly noted.

"I guess. Oh and Ruby has been working on a project with the Exorcist. Something about a Daycare program to teach and care for children of working youkai parents." He chuckled as he snuck his hand under Kurumu's skirt and groped at his prize.

The succubus sighed and folded her arms under her heavy chest.

"Gin… we have to finish cleaning first." She offered as a reward.

Gin's brows shot up and he raced off the scrub the floors. The succubus sighed at her one-track mind boyfriend, but at least it came in use.

As for Korajiro, she had answered her phone when Shuzen called.

"I'm sorry chichiu-e! He lived after all! I did my best honest I did but everything just kept getting mucked up. It seems Aono was expecting us and had an ally of his watch the front. I don't trust him chichi! He seems to be too clever for a man!" She chirped as Yukari's muffled yells could be heard in the background.

"Kora, I am a man." Shuzen rubbed at his eyes with a deep sigh.

"No, you're a daddy chichi! That's different!" Korajiro chirped only for Shuzen and Yukari to sigh.

"N-no matter. Listen get Kahlua and Miyabe new phones and after your little sister's nap bribe her with ice cream into getting rid of that boy by any means necessary!" He shouted.

"Of course chichi! I have all the information I want right here…" She chuckled as she snapped whip in her hands and turned to the chair-bound Yukari who was gagged. "Chichi…?" Korajiro called over the silence of her end.

"_Ahhh! Wait, let go of that--!" _And the line went dead. The Vampire stared at the phone for a minute or two before tossing it aside and laughing out as she turned to Yukari. "Now where were we? Ah yes… what are Aono's weaknesses my dear… And don't test Kora-nee~" She cooed and cracked the whip against the floor.

Back at the hotel Tsukune could not help but worry for Yukari ever since they fell from the window. The newlyweds had just finished dressing up to have a day out in the city. Tsukune was a bit concerned because they were obviously planning something. Outer Moka, who always dressed rather conservatively, had on a frighteningly short skirt that made him feel a bit aggravated. It was a pale jean skirt and barely covered her thighs. Her top was something that could be compared to a bra or swimsuit top which left nothing to hide and on top she wore a long sleeved, short cut denim shirt. Inner wore a pair of black tights and a sleeveless, red dress-shirt which went down to her thighs and around her waist a black belt. It did not leave her breast size and figure to the imagination that was for sure. Tsukune's youkai could practically smell the glee dripping off them.

"_How long do I have to do this again?" _Tsukune mentally whined.

"**Til they are packing buns in those ovens." **His youkai laughed to Tsukune's annoyance.

"Maybe we should check on Yukari?" Tsukune voiced out, to the girl's irritation.

Inner Moka grinned and raised brow as she sauntered over to her mate and wrapped her arms around his neck, but did not put her body near his in a seductively teasing manner.

"Tsukune…" She cooed as she looked into his russet eyes with her scarlet ones. "Don't be so worried, she's young she'll bounce." The vampire's words didn't reassure Tsukune; only trouble him especially now that her leg was brushing up against his side. It was obvious she was only trying to distract him.

"**We are not making it out of this door." **He didn't need his youkai to clarify that as Tsukune looked back over his shoulder at Outer Moka who gripped on the hem of her jean skirt and pouted her lips, looking sadly to him with her emerald eyes.

"Doesn't Tsukune want to spend time with us?" She sadly questioned as she slowly pulled up her skirt to show off her underwear (or lack thereof in this case as it looked like nothing more than two strings and a piece of cloth glued together).

Tsukune opened his mouth (stupidly) as he tried to murr in response but found himself unable to say anything as Outer's free hand brushed against the front of the fabric. Eventually her fingers curled beneath the cloth to touch at the spot she wished Tsukune to be at that moment. Tsukune believed himself to be someone with great willpower. Some (namely Gin) have accused him of being a Monk with the amount of celibacy he has gone through in his life in the presence of exceptionally horny teenage youkai. As they grew he would have thought he would not find himself in such troubling situations anymore, but how wrong he was. Two vampire women bided for his attention in the most lurid ways possible. It was understandable that it was their honeymoon and he should wash them with every attentive fantasy, but was there a thing as too much?

"**No."** His youkai clearly responded only for both to tilt their heads when Outer moaned out Tsukune's name in ecstasy.

It was correct to deduce he would not make it out that door as he soon found himself sandwiched between two very affectionate female. Outer leaned against the back of the cushioned reading chair crying out in lust as Tsukune thrust into her from beneath that aggravatingly short skirt. He realized it was irritating because of how obnoxiously easy it was to access. That was probably their plan to begin with. Inner using poor Outer as bait for Tsukune's attention, which she gladly took advantage of as she ground herself against her mate from behind, touching him in places he'd never allow another access to.

"_They're actively plotting against me." _He thought as his mind was getting a little foggy, quickly realizing he could not ignore their wants and needs for attention.

"**You better not be complaining. S'your own fault for bringing up your worries. Just think, all you have to do is impregnate one!" **His youkai laughed.

Joy…

"_Actually I'm not complaining but next time I'm taking the initiative." _Thought the male as he brought his two girls to completion, not much minding the idea of being a father and husband to the pair he loved with all his heart.

He just really wished they'd stop leaving obvious vampire hickies all over!


	54. Cream of the Crop

**Chapter 54: Cream of the Crop**

Korajiro giggled as she leaned over and pulled the gag from the coughing witch's mouth. Though Yukari was not all that big, but not quite petite she still fell in the category of _loli _because of her cute and child-like developments. She was old enough to have a boyfriend and relations, but how could she ever think about betraying her pure and sensual love between Tsukune and Moka, quite literally! Just the thought of that memory filled the tiny witch's nose with blood and the between of her legs with anticipation. Yukari giggled and brushed her legs together while wiggling in her seat, tightly bound by the rope in place. Korajiro blinked her red eyes in a mix of confusion and annoyance and stepped back. The elder vampire gripped tightly to the leather handle and snapped her wrist, which forced the whip to loudly crack against the air. She had become irritated with the witch's distraction and strange body reactions.

"Stop thinking perverted things!" She shouted in hypocrisy, "This is neither the time nor the place!" The elder sister yelled.

Yukari blinked her mauve colored eyes and looked at the vampire as if she were rudely rousing her from a wonderful dream, though the witch was the one that sat captive.

"What are you talking about? It's always the time and place desu." The witch giggled and kicked her legs out. Korajiro was about to reprimand the heathen for her libido but was interrupted by her giggle. "Plus why are you using a whip? How old are you?" The witch spat out, to the vampire's chagrin and embarrassment.

"W-what's wrong with my whip?" The aristocratic vampiress stammered awkwardly.

Why did she feel so self conscious around this girl? There was something unnerving about the witch who was but two years younger than her baby sister. Yukari grinned darkly as she lowered her head slightly, her lilac eyes shadowing under the brim of her witch's cap, only for her to laugh hysterically, almost derisively at the daiyoukai.

"A whip is so old fashioned." The witch's cold words stabbed straight into the vampire's dark heart.

Korajiro was a confident and wealthy heiress. She believed herself to be evil, Aphrodite incarnate and always with the times. She was hailed for her grace, style and ingenuity, but she was also feared for those very things. There was no tool best for erotic torture and humiliation, than a whip, but, had she been wrong? Her confidence waivered in the face of this sparkling teen, who stunk of lust and perversion. Yukari raised a brow which shot a chill down the vampire's spine. She had never seen anything like it. This tiny loli was fearless in the face of a beauty such as her. Who were these people her sister kept company? A seductive succubus, a perverted werewolf, a stalker snow woman, a perverted loli and a fujoshi with a big sister complex… she did not know where it ended or began. If they were all that bad than what did she have to expect of her sister's mate, Aono Tsukune? Was she perhaps…out of her league?

"Riding crops are the perfect S&M tools. Small, handheld and much easier to control than a cumbersome whip and is much more versatile. You should always stretch beforehand and…with a bit of oil and…around the…fast or slow…in or out…and it's always a good idea…on top…with it just above the…rubbing hard…around the…and it's always a good idea to bring lots of …for your… and you can't say done until you…vertically…just have to be careful…cake…gravity is your friend. Also if anyone says …doesn't hurt with a quick…tongue…banana…has never tried it with two people on a …also safety gear…tightly bound…sticky…always a good spot…hot…and perfect size to fit right in the…of course I always wanted to… but Moka and Tsukune are so reserved so it's hard to get them in the mood for such activities." Yukari had finally finished.

Korajiro found herself staring, wide eyed and mouth open and ready for bee nesting. She had never heard such things in her long, and sometimes questionable state of mind. It was like looking into the face of Cupid to her Aphrodite. Her grip loosened on the whip which slipped to the floor and coiled in on itself. The elder sister… had lost, she stood to no equal to this…this witch. She fell to her knees with a sharp cry of despair and she fell over on her hands and knees. She choked back her sobs as she held her hand over her mouth. She had never seen such brilliant and erotic evil. The gods were cruel, cruel beings indeed, perhaps she was too proud? Yukari waved her hands which were bound behind her and made her wand appear. She tapped the magical stick against the ropes and undid them. The young teen jumped off the chair and walked over to Kora. Yukari soothingly rubbed Korajiro's back.

"There, there desu. Do you want Yukari-sensei to teach Kora-nee everything she knows desu ka?" The witch lovingly crooned.

Korajiro sniffled and sat back on her legs and wiped her ruby eyes dry. She looked up to Yukari who looked down at her with a sympathetic smile.

"R-really?" The vampire stammered. "Even the one…using the ceiling as leverage?" Kora questioned hopefully.

Yukari furrowed her brows and glanced away almost pitifully than back to the vampire.

"Well let's start off slow okay desu?" The witch offered and Kora nodded and pushed to her feet.

* * *

It was correct of Tsukune to deduce he would not make it out that door as he soon found himself sandwiched between two very affectionate females. Outer leaned against the back of the cushioned reading chair crying out in lust as Tsukune thrust into her from beneath that aggravatingly short skirt. He realized it was irritating because of how obnoxiously easy it was to access. That was probably their plan to begin with. Inner using poor Outer as bait for Tsukune's attention, which she gladly took advantage of as she ground herself against her mate from behind, touching him in places he'd never allow another access to.

Tsukune had only managed to tear the crotch of the panties so he could reach his goal. The piece of fabric was so wet, in such a short amount of time. The pink-haired woman whined and moaned to his every thrust. He would say that he found their behavior unbelievable, but considering the circumstances of their natures… it was like they were in heat. The more he thought about it, honestly the more he felt it. His hands caressed Outer's clothed hips, her voice ringing in his ear and the feeling of Inner caressing his buttocks with her hands and running her strong tongue against his shoulders and the back of his neck, moaning his name, egging him on, trying to steal the attention the pink haired vampire had earned. His ears flooded with the sound of his own grunting and his body heated to the feeling of the women pressed against him. The lights were still out, the trio having had carried a sensitivity to it because of their nocturnal activities for the past three days.

Everything was different, but he was sort of glad, because he could _show _them he wanted them and take them when he did. He wasn't exactly a pervert but he was still a man with needs. He even had to admit to himself that Gin was right. He had to be some sort of saint to be able to handle so much sexual tension for so many years. He really did love these girls. He loved Moka with all of his heart and would do anything to protect them, to love them. Outer Moka felt as Tsukune thrust harder, growing more intense as the coil painfully twisted in her belly. The emerald-eyed woman tried to call to his name, but only a scream escaped her as she reached her completion, Tsukune following soon after, his fangs digging deeply into the nape of her neck. She felt her legs weaken and rattle until she lost her strength to stand. She felt as those thin canines slipped from her flesh and she slid to the ground, gripping her hands between her legs, fighting to regain the oxygen she's lost. She was unable to form any words as she looked up to Tsukune. Even though he had not used his vampire form this time she still felt incredible. Was he able to use his powers without taking his full form, much like they had access to much of their powers sealed, or was she just really horny? The Outer Moka looked to Tsukune who had immediately taken refuge in her other self.

It had been a trying several days after the wedding. Ura-chan had told her it was because their instincts needed their mate's seed, but was it really that? Sure it was not unheard of for vampire females to be extremely sensitive in bed, the vampire blushed at her thought as she watched Tsukune press Ura-chan to the cold metal door and just pound up into her. She swallowed and looked to the carpeted floor. Yes it did feel good to be with Tsukune, but they were being very pushy. Heat was one thing but the pink haired woman really considered that it was perhaps all those years of frustration. A whine escaped the pink-haired woman as she gripped a hand over her chest, holding the other between her legs. She really _was _horny and it was unbearable. It did not help that her thoughts would excite Ura and Ura's thoughts would muddle her! She felt a bit bad for Tsukune having to deal with their demands, but she was also angry with Ura for always trying to hog the glory. He was theirs! Not just hers.

With the thought in mind the emerald eyed contender glared over her shoulder at her other self, whose expression was lost in heated passion. Her face was crimson and her grunts of pleasure were muffled by the strength of Tsukune's. Ura glared down to her Omote, and grinned evilly. She knew very well her thoughts of envy and lustful cravings. Omote had no right to complain, her thoughts were no different. They had finally gotten Tsukune to snap, to confess and to be theirs. Ura was not going to let the chance to feel him inside her every day and every hour she could bare it, slip away. Ura's confident smirk was quickly contorted into pleasure as she reached her high. She wasn't given a chance to sink her fangs into the neck of her beloved before he bit into hers. A cry escaped the silver-haired vampire in what could only be described as a drowning growl. Outer Moka chuckled at her other self for her broken state of mind, only to moan out when her own was broken by her own fingers as they desperately worked between her legs as she stared at the form of her mate. Though he was far less disheveled than they were, he had yet to pull his pants and boxers up from his hips.

"**Holy crap! They are never satisfied!" **

Tsukune wasn't too sure if it was either him or his youkai that chuckled at that, but it seemed to hold water for as soon as Inner Moka slid to the ground in her high. Her tights and panties pulled down to her calves and Outer Moka was helping herself to another round of ecstasy. All too soon Tsukune realized _what _the Outer Moka was staring intently at as she went at it by herself. Tsukune found himself lured by the woman's actions and dropped down at her side, on his knees. His hair melted into a dark silver and he grabbed her face, forcing her olive eyes to gaze into his ruby eyes. Outer Moka moaned out as Tsukune pressed her lips to his. Inner Moka realized her other's plot, or was it perhaps her own? At this point it didn't matter. The scarlet-eyed woman pushed to her feet and went over to Tsukune. The silver-haired woman reached down and ran her fingers through those locks of silver she oh-so-loved, than forcefully gripped them between her fingers, pulling his head back so he now looked up at her.

"Fff…ugh…" Tsukune hissed when Outer pulled him into her mouth, while her Inner self distracted him with her mouth against his.

Inner Moka leaned her head back, pulling her lips from his, trailing saliva. The inner youkai growled softly and gripped both her hands into his hair, forcing his head closer to her. Eventually Tsukune got the hint and enacted on Inner what Outer was doing to him.

"**What a way to go. Wonder if we'll ever make it outside."**

His youkai chuckled, or perhaps it was Tsukune?

* * *

**(A/N: Glossary, gtfo)**

**Fujoshi: Fangirl, more so those who enjoy (almost religiously) yaoi, BL and the like.**

**Aphrodite: Mother of Cupid, was associated with grace, tenderness and sweet pleasure.**

**Cupid: Aphrodite's mother, she moderated his power as he stood for desire, instinct and violent sex.**


	55. Whipped Cream

**Chapter 55: Whipped Cream**

Koumori Nazo often wandered around the house in the early hours of the morning as his mistress lay between dream-sleep and wakefulness. It was about the only time he could find to grab a meal. He had quickly learned that though his master took interest in his human form, and took comfort from his bat form, which in latter form he was often cuddled with at night, that the human form was best when it came to accessing food in the kitchen. Now bat familiars, though some of the smaller forms of familiars, are no where near the weakest. They are experts with weapons (being they have the ability to transform into them which gives them a physically linked knowledge) but they are also quite proficient when it comes to resisting charm and other mind-bearing spells, possibly due to their naturally high aspect skill in the field which is equivocal to their master's ability to resist (wholly explaining why Koumori had difficulty charming his own master the baka). Some bat familiars are even said to be able to charm with an incubus' skill. Koumori, unlike the members of the household, is in need of sweets to keep his strength up, and because of this the resident familiar has a notorious sweet tooth. He has been known to rabidly consume nearly three times his own body weight in candy which can have grave consequences on his constitution. So effectively anything sweet is hidden from the bat familiar aside from the permitted food of peanut butter. But if there is one thing this stealthy spy machine is capable of, it's finding what he needs.

After a few minutes of huffing around he managed to locate, hidden behind the bag of leeks in the crisper drawer of the fridge: a can of whipped cream. The familiar positively lit up. Now it was still early morning, such sweet consumption in the morning would typically be shied away from unless that quick morning fix was needed, and for the bat familiar this was one of those times. He had yet to put a shirt on, so standing in the fridge wearing nothing but boxer shorts (he had to be convinced and scolded by he house to wear underwear after a questionable incident earlier the previous day during cleaning). He was quick to shovel his treat from behind the stinky vegetables and pulled out the can which he gently shook as he weighed the amount of cream left in the can. Even though the consequences of his lactose intolerant belly would later surface, and the scolding he would receive from his master, he would gladly accept the consequences if it meant getting something stickily sweet into his belly.

"Victory dechuu!" He triumphantly squeaked as he expertly popped the can's red top with his thumb. He tilted his head back and poised the nozzle above his opened mouth and sprayed the concoction with expert accuracy.

As he stood alone in the kitchen. With his bare chest one could see why the bishounen was mildly attractive. Aside from his facial features he was moderately built. Though his torso was not overly muscular it was shaped well enough to show that he does have some physical qualities to him and is in good shape. His loyalty spoke volumes of his values and his almost disruptive attempts to garner the affection of a single female and even attempt to actively dispose of her stresses in life. Though it stood as obsessive and creepy in human terms, to a youkai those were quite alluring attributes.

In the basement where Kokoa shared bunk with Yukari and her servant Koumori the vampire found herself blinking awake as the dim break of day filtered in through the tiny basement, ground-level window. Kokoa groaned as she felt the cold chill of the basement's air against her cheek She shivered and pulled the covers over her shoulder with one hand as she blindly groped about with the other, only to find the once occupied spot beside her empty. An odd sensation stung her chest, it was fleeting so she ignored it. Usually at this time Kou would wake up to eat. He was always up before her to greet her, but it seems in her growing used to his presence in Yukari's absence the large, below ground room, felt empty and she would rise before her normal time. She figured, with a stretch and groan, she would go up to join him for breakfast, maybe make him a treat. She had bought the whipped cream to make his favorite strawberry pancakes. She threw her covers off. With a instant felt chill: her feet touched the cold granite ground before they quickly slipped into her slippers. She stood and grabbed her light silk robe from her bed's post and wound the string around her body.

Koumori groaned and licked his lips of the sticky goo.

"Mm dechu." He sighed as he took a breathe in preparation for the next mouthful.

The bat was so highly appreciative of the burning sugar intake he did not feel the deadly aura to his left until it was upon him. The familiar blinked and looked to his side, only to see a very angry, red-haired master glaring up at him. His hand began to shake. His senses fought between filling his tummy with sugar and obeying the silent command to drop the forbidden treat.

"K-kokoa-sama..." Was all Koumori managed before Kokoa grabbed the can, but Kou did not let go, to her shock.

"Koumori Nazo!" She ordered. "Let go of this can!" she demanded of her slave as she tugged at the can.

The tiny aluminum can could not resist the force between the two fighting impulses and before either knew it the pressurized, sugar-milk filled can, erupted with a gratifying hiss and sprayed its white, sticky contents all over Koumori and Kokoa. Kokoa stood there in shock, her left eye twitching unhealthily in irritation as Kou licked the gook off his cheeks with his strong, flexible tongue.

Koumori carefully examined his master. Kokoa was red-faced and extremely pissed off. Koumori was forbidden from eating these sorts of things, he'd easily get belly aches and it would trouble his transformations. Before the red-haired, red-faced and sugar-covered vampiress could turn and punch Kou straight in the face she groaned when she felt his hot tongue run across the front of her collarbone. Though the bat was more intent on not wasting the sugary mess, he was aware that his precious Kokoa-sama liked being eaten, so he has learned earlier on. And it seemed it did not matter in what manner she was consumed, so long as she was which made things easier for the absentminded slave who continued to gorge himself on the delicious pairs of treats.

"Mmm." Omote sighed as she licked the white splotch from her cheek a dreamy look of intoxication and passion spread across her flushed cheeks.

She sighed in rapture as she poked out her adorable pink tongue and reached over and exacted a repeated punishment to the delectable edible. Tsukune swallowed, his throat dry and his heart pounding. He doesn't know what started this or how it even came to this point. They had convinced him, somehow, to allow this. He was against it at first, the pair often, as of late, insatiable. He was sure of one thing though: it was something that would never leave his mind at least the next perverse imagery invaded it and kept hold of what was left of his sanity after six years of this. His eyes widened as he felt a cold sweat develop on his brow. Ura Moka had leaned close to her counterpart. The silver-haired woman gently placed her hand on her other's wrist, unusually soft handed as she inched closer to assist the pink-haired bear trap with her "problem". Tsukune caught his mate's ruby eyes as they glanced in his direction, her face ever so close to her still blushing other. Tsukune narrowed his eyes slightly as _his _problem became that much more worse. Ura whispered to her other self, the warm brush of air caused the pink-haired innocent (at this point Tsukune was convinced they were in it together) to shiver and squeak out suddenly. Her open mouth was an invitation as Ura leaned in and licked the edges of Omote's lips, cleaning her messy cheeks. Ura grinned when Tsukune flinched. Omote giggled and took the spoon in her hand and scooped up a helping of ice cream and fed it to her other self.

"Do you like it Ura-chan?" She innocently asked, completely unaware of what she was doing to Tsukune who sat across the table from them in the ice cream shop.

Tsukune highly doubted they knew not what they did to him... okay maybe Omote was innocent but Ura certainly knew. Tsukune pressed his hands onto his lap and squeezed his legs together trying to ignore the pain.

"Mmm, I do." The silver-haired temptress responded. Omote smiled, the pair both knowingly in on the game. "Though..." Ura paused and gave a thoughtful look. "I much prefer Tsukune's flavor." And licked her lips to punctuate the response.

Tsukune groaned and hunched over a bit at the terrible pain his lovely girls' antics bestowed upon his manliness.

"_Oh kami I never understood why it was such a suggestive food until now." _Tsukune mentally whined. "**It's about the get alot worse, they remembered they have cherries on top of their sundae**_**." **_His inner voice chided. Tsukune could only look up and groan painfully.

"_Now all we have to do is find a secluded space." _Ura thought as Omote held her cherry between the flat of her teeth.

The pink-haired woman looked to her other self and tilted her head cutely, disarmingly, at the wickedness of the silver-haired her who leaned closer and sat but a breath away.

"_There are secluded spaces everywhere, wouldn't it be more of a matter of getting Tsukune there? He's very intuitive you know." _Omote thought, leaving Ura-chan quite amazed by her otherself's preemptive thinking.

"_I see, you can be sneaky when you want to be f-" _Ura's thoughts where stopped when Omote kissed (herself?) and put the cherry in Ura's mouth to shut her up and choke that thought and Tsukune in the process who promptly gagged in shock banged his face on the table.

The girls giggled as eyes from the shop-goers and workers turned to Tsukune's form.

Back in the kitchen Kokoa and Kou were still along in the darkness of the dining area. The others had yet to wake after cleaning late into the night prior. Jibo-san's unexpected and "welcomed" appearance had created a bit of trouble as Gin and Kou just came out of the steaming bath and Gin decided it funny to swipe Kou's towel after some off argument about underwear being unnecessary (so claimed the bat) and it ended with Gin learning why he should respect his elders, almost being pulled into a compromising situation with the old biddy who had torn his favorite boxers to shreds and Kou got scolded for never wearing anything and causing the miserable sight of that old lady on Gin (not that Gin didn't deserve it but Kurumu wouldn't let him in the room after that). Currently Kokoa was regretting that punishment as Koumori had her pressed against the fridge and finding the most inaccessible spots to "lick the remaining cream off". She highly doubted cream even remained on her but that clearly did not stop Kou from continuing his ministrations.

The fire-haired vampire could not help the withering moan that escaped her lips as she tried to desperately tug his boxers down enough to gain access to what was rightfully hers to take.

"Chuu, right there Kokoa-sama." Koumori purred into her ear which made her shiver and tug the boxers down which revealed his pale posterior among other, more interesting bits and bobs.

"Iyan!" Kahlua squealed as Miyabe smacked his face into both his open palms.

His elbows sat on the desk in the hotel room that Kahlua was currently staying at. Miyabe counted backwards from ten. A gust of air alerted him Kahlua ran passed him once more. He had paused mid count then continued. When he reached zero, he looked only for Kahlua to still be completely naked, but now on the edge of her bed giggling at the phone she would be getting soon, magazine in hand and clearly overjoyed whenever she got anything from her father.

"Kahlua," Miyabe _slowly _began as his face sunk into his hands again. "Your sister and a guest will be arriving soon, will you please get dressed?" He sighed when he _felt _her jump off the bed.

"Hai~!" The vampire giggled and skipped toward her luggage.

Soon Korajiro and Yukari arrive at the middle-vampire sister's room.

"Who's the imp?" The stressed businessman questioned only to earn a glare from Korajiro.

"Do not dare insult my sensei Fujisaki, or so help me I will tell father how you have, put so eloquently, been plowing my baby sister! The only reason I currently keep quiet is cause she shares you!" The vampire grinned evilly.

Miyabe rolled his eyes. "To my displeasure." He snarked and grinned at Kora's furious expression.

The human tucked his hands into his pocket and sighed.

"So I heard that you really botched this job. Shuzen is going to be pissed you know." Miyabe assured as he sat at the desk.

Kahlua had busied herself with babying Yukari as if she were Kokoa (who was deathly afraid of the affection herself). Kora folded her arms over her chest and chuckled darkly.

"I have decided on joining your cause Miyabe." The sly temptress held her head high and laughed.

Miyabe raised a brow and leaned forward in interest.

"Oh really? What brought on this epiphany? What it your new obsession with lolicon?" He chuckled only to have Kora hiss.

"It is not lolicon! Listen you twat!" She growled.

"Oh you know you love my twat." He laughed only to be slashed in the face with deadly, precise youki. Miyabe cleared his throat and sat down. He motioned his hand respectfully. "Please continue my dear." Miyabe calmly offered.

Kora smiled and sat herself on the edge of the desk and pulled her leg enough so that her kimono slid back to reveal a considerable amount of leg. Miyabe lazily looked at her leg and glanced over to Kahlua who was sitting knelt on the bed with Yukari, they were talking and having girlish giggle fits. Miyabe glanced up suspiciously at the daiyoukai.

"I want to have Tsukune's baby!" Kora proclaimed only for Kahlua and Yukari to cheer and respond: Us too!

Miyabe brushed his index finger along his eyebrows and ran his fingers through his luxurious, black hair.

"I'm sorry, what the hell have you been smoking? As I recall... you were completely against a half-blood being born." Miyabe noted.

Yukari jumped to her feet and cleared her throat.

"That is easy desu! Kora-san has realized the true potential of border races and half-bloods." The witch laughed cunningly. It was almost scary how much pull the loli witch had, and all she wanted was a threesome (three and a halfsome in her case). One would think that is not so much to be asked.

"Can I have a baby with Tsu-nii?" Kahlua sparkled with glee, not for the fact that she wanted to have a baby with her brother-in-law, but the fact that she was just joining the bandwagon.

Miyabe snapped his hands up in the air, wanting to stop the nonsense.

"Are you out of your garlic-hating mind?" Miyabe blinked, unable to fathom the stupidity Yukari has wrought upon their tiny, rebellious group. "Or have you forgotten you had to freaking bribe your sister to even share me? Compared to that Moka-san's possessive nature rivals a mother bear. From what I heard she threw the three of you out of the thirteenth floor window." He accused, the silver-haired elder vampire and ebony haired witch looked accusingly at Kahlua who was the offending stool pigeon.

"If you want to piss off a Super Vampire (again), I mean last time you only watched them like perverts, think of what she'll do if you are caught doing the vertical mambo." Miyabe warned.

Yukari began to darkly laugh as she rubbed her hands together.

"Desu hu hu... that's where my genius planning comes in. We need reinforcements desu." She looked to Miyabe with a cunning expression.

Miyabe was silent a moment and rapt his fingers atop the desk. He sighed and held out his hand. Yukari reached over and their shook, striking a great alliance.

"I want to see with my own eyes that boy's powers. If Saito's words are anything to go by, we may have ourselves a true damphir born and not these ayashi that stand to muddle our efforts at Fairy Tale. I want that family bound to ours, that power and the future that boy's father has set into motion." The entrepreneur chuckled.

Yukari grinned evilly and chuckled.

"And I will get my foursome desu!" Yukari cheered.

Miyabe facepalmed and shooed the witch. "Seriously, you just ruined the moment." He protested.

"Gomen desu..." The witch pouted, ashamed of her own tenacity, for about five seconds, then squealed and danced with Kora. Miyabe hoped that, kami willing, he did not just sign his own suicide note.


	56. Pain in the AHH!

**Chapter 56: Pain in the AHH!**

**(A/N: Warning if you are offended by anthropomorphic aka furry, then do not read beyond the breaker, if you do I shall not listen to your complaints for I have warned you. Peace out, enjoy.)**

How many hours of flight did Tsukune have to endure just to make it home? He felt a foggy haze of dread fill his body, jading his senses. They were packed and ready to go by the end of the last day of their honeymoon. It had been as transient as a sunset burning crimson over the distant ocean horizon. Yukari was no where to be found. Tsukune worried for his younger companion, but the Moka twins insisted she would be fine, at least Ura did. The silver-haired vampire had enough of the mauve eyed witch's meddling and as much as she saw the need to protect the mischievous ebony nymph, she had quite enough of everyone getting in their way. Ura insisted the witch was scarier than all the foreign muggers in the entire island of Japan. Omote understood the aggravation of her other half as their mate was haplessly ushered to the curb with bundles of bags in arm. Miyabe's limo pulled up. Moka watched as the man who worked under her father helped Tsukune pack the vehicle's trunk. Omote was a bit concerned about the time they had together. There was still a burning need in her body for Tsukune even though they had spent every waking moment by his side or in his pants. Even though the words made her blush, it did not make them any less true. Perhaps she felt this because she had yet to be impregnated? She did not know why after all their activity she and Ura had yet still... was she not good enough to bare children? Did Tsukune not want children and subconsciously sabotaged the mating? Omote blinked. That last bit had not come from her mind. By her side on the curb, waiting impatiently for Miyabe and Tsukune to properly space out the luggage, Ura-chan mentally ran down her list of possibilities or why their bodies still sat barren of child. Tsukune wasn't impotent! Ura-chan was sure they picked _perfect _mate, in both body and soul! The cotton-candy haired vampire looked over to her moon-haired half. The licorice-eyed youkai bit down on the nail of her thumb as the thoughts grated between the formerly united pair. Omote was exhausted by her other half's state of mind and her own state of body, even Ura found herself drained from all of the excitement, though she wasn't one to be complaining. When the trio finally boarded the vehicle they were just too tired to even fight over who got to sit on which side of Tsukune, which had been a problem once before. Tsukune sat in the middle of the two tired femmes. Ura laid her head against the male's left shoulder, wrinkling the shirt's sleeve. It was still relatively cold, though spring was soon on its way. Omote's head rested in his lap. To say the least it was difficult for Tsukune to see them so downtrodden. He could only stroke his hand gently through Omote's silky soft hair. They had been working hard, it was obvious. It would be ignorant to of him to even question their sadness. What girl did not want to have a child from their true love? Though Tsukune would quickly find himself questioning their earlier dolefulness as Ura thought it amusing to nip at his ear and whisper less than publicly appropriate words and Omote took to suggestively licking his fingers. Tsukune could only hope they were just hungry as their _love bites_ made the ride absurdly uncomfortable.

The ride home was no less a simple task than trying to reign and saddle a Tasmanian Devil starved for a week while you lasso it with a piece of meat between your legs, tempting its bone crushing jaws. It was the best comparison. Never again would he be at peace with an airplane's washroom. Ura-chan made sure that tight spaces and vampires drinking their fear of flying away did not make for an easy bathroom trip for the man. The looks the passengers gave him when he was followed out of the restroom with Ura looking just as disheveled as he... Perhaps it wasn't too late to change his major from film, or he could just wear a mask whenever he worked publicly to hide from this humiliation.

When they arrived back at the house Tsukune ached on every inch of his body. Admittedly Tsukune was strong, even in his human form. After all he has spent the past 4 years of his life living among youkai, but he had never expected having to deal with the needs of two daiyoukai vampire twins during their heat. The bags were discarded at the doorstep, Tsukune was red in he face from the mix of the freezing air of the late January month and exertion of carrying all the bags in with an aching lower back. The brown eyed male sighed deeply and looked around the eerily quite house. Ura and Omote were still outside talking to Miyabe, apparently Ura had a message for her father and demanded Miyabe to pass it on. The man could hear the annoyed exchange, Ura was unusually irritated, goodness knows she cannot go five seconds without her hands in Tsu's pants, at least ever since this started. Though he should consider himself lucky there's a downside which many call "too much of a good thing". Tsukune noticed a brand new couch sitting in front of the television. It was pale yellow and appeared more roomy than before curiously enough. When Tsukune turned to face forward again he nearly jumped out his skin when he was met with the crystalline blue eyes that seemed to glow like an aurora. The white-skinned snow fairy smiled up at her dear friend, a lollipop rolling around in the grip of her pink tongue. In one hand the pale skinned yuki onna held a paper cup, and in the other, what Tsukune found himself unable to wrap his brain around: a turkey baster? Tsukune raised a dark brow at the snow maiden. Omote and Ura sidled up to Tsukune's side after their business was concluded wit the driver.

Miyabe tipped his hat as he watched the group from over the top of his car. A wide grin spread over the opportunist's lips. He slid down into the limo and slammed the door behind him. He reached out to the glove compartment and popped it open as he watched the spectacle of the hero's return. The man should consider himself lucky to have such a harem, though Miyabe seemed to not know the half of it. Inside the compartment was an assortment of papers which were lazily brushed away by the invading, gloved hand. Soon Miyabe pulled out a small two-way radio. The black-haired driver pressed down on the side button, forcing a screech from the device.

"Yeah, they're back. I'll be heading back to you guys soon, try not to kill each other before I get back." the sneaky businessman warned as he turned off the radio and returned it to the compartment.

The screeching tires seemed to meld with the shrill cries of the male who thought he was more than accustomed to what went through the minds of youkai women, but what left the snow maiden's mouth made his brain snap.

"Can I borrow some of your essence?" Her voice was soft and as light as the sound of green grass whistling against the yellow dandelion filled fiends of spring as opposed to her usual, low tone that was dusted grey like mid-winter snow.

"W-what? Hold on, M-Mizore-chan?" Tsukune stammered as the shining aurora eyes bore into his rust colored eyes.

Tsukune tried to step back, his flee instinct kicking in, but he bumped against his two very, mischievous eyed mates. Mizore looked up to the pair of daiyoukai with a hopeful gaze. They looked to the tropical print paper cup in the yuki onna's hand, only to look to Tsukune pitifully, mockingly at the same time. Ura-chan shook her head as Omote giggled.

"You need a plastic container!" The pink-haired woman giggled.

"Don't worry." Ura-chan purred as she leaned her body against Tsukune, throwing her arms over her mate's broad shoulders. "We'll handle it..." She chuckled.

It was not the vampire's close proximity that made him stiffen, or the fact that her fangs were dangerously close to his neck, or the bristling breathe that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. No, it was the pair of sweater puppies pressing strongly against his back, being pushed against him knowingly by the apex predator who was now grinning ear to ear with coy delight. Tsukune felt a lump forming in his throat as Omote hugged to his arm lovingly, throughly trapping the male. She could act as if it was just a cute act. Ura-chan reached out and gently slipped the turkey baster from Mizore's hand as a mischievous ruby eye glanced to her mate.

"We'll borrow this, we'll call you when we're done." The sly, black wolf-skinned youkai chuckled as the white lamb purred in delight.

"Wait a minute what are you guys talking about?" But Tsukune's protests died on his lips as he was pulled up the steps.

Mizore happily clapped her hands together and settled herself on the couch. Her long held dream would finally come true! Who would have thought fertility clinics were a miracle of nature, the yuki onna proclaimed in pride. No longer would she have to stand green in envy at pregnant women who passed her on the street. It was the difficult reality of the old, tradition steeped tribe of snow women. In another part of the house, another pair lay in bed, keeping to the traditions of another group, behind closed doors.

* * *

"You can be such a pain in the ahh...wait!" A small, blue-haired succubus whimpered in a low whisper.

"Shh." Gin gently urged as he lay with curled beside the night mistress.

Kurumu was laid on her side at the very edge of the bed. She wore a overly sized tee shirt which belonged to Gin, over her person. She wore little else save for a pair of yellow frilled undies as her large breasts freely bounced beneath the loose fabric. Her face was flushed and blue strands of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Gin's bare chest pressed to her back; his beating heart thrummed on the folds of bony flesh which lay curled on her shoulder blades. There werewolf's hair was pulled back into a short pony tail which made the lycan disarmingly handsome. The succubus' pointed ears twitched whenever the wolf would exhale in panting breathes and groan out the most lurid sounds she had ever heard escape his lips. The petite youkai was no stranger to his touch, but it never went much beyong second base which she would, more than often, abruptly end as her deep rooted feelings of Tsukune would distress her emotions. Her back occasionally arched at the sensations her boyfriend stirred within her chest. The charming youkai male had laid his head purposely on her shoulder, close to her erogenous ears, which allowed the succubus the fully experience his want to be mated to her. Their senpai was a leacher, a veritable playboy, yet here he lay wanting more than the distant gropes and touches that deemed him a mere _boyfriend. _The succubus' remnant feelings toward her first love often weighed on her decisions. She was a succubus and was to mate early and often, yet she had given it all up for her true love. It was understandable. Tsukune was kind and never thought twice to stand up for someone in trouble. Though the older werewolf male did not actively protect them, nor did he rush to their side when they were in battle, he had his own way to watch over his pack members from the shadows. With one arm wrapped under the succubus to prevent her from leaning away too far from his touch he continued his discreet ministrations. Beneath the covers a sneaky hand brushed its fingers along the fleshy base of the night mistresses' tail. The purple appendage curled up toward her back where the first knuckles of her leathery wings' _fingers_ bent. The brush of the lycan's warm fingerpads along the underside of her tail sent shivers up her spine and out the tips of her wings. Her tail was an extra limb for her and the closer to the base it went, the more nerves could be found bundled. The tail sat at the base of the spine where sensory stimuli was the most concentrated in her body.

"Gin, wait- ah!" She gasped when his finger rubbed right against the base's connection.

She could not stop her back from arching, nor could she control the tingling sensation between her legs. It had gone from her playing with the werewolf's pony tail to unexpected cuddling. Of course it was unexpected for the succubus. She could not see beyond her latent feelings for the human male she spent the greater deal of her social life with. Tsukune was everything to her, a high school crush that became a lifetime obsession. She could not see the affection the typically flirtatious wolf held. She was blind to the tenacity he sought her attention with, and ignorant of the times he has merely laid beside the succubus, held her in his arms and offered her the comfort she would no longer be able to seek from Tsukune. He tried, and tried harder. His strong finger suddenly wrapped around the thinner end of the tail, as he simultaneously bit down onto the long elfin tipped ears of the succubae. Kurumu gasped sharply at the contrast of feelings. The stinging ache of her ear being pinched by Gin's sharper canines and the warm sensation of her tail being grabbed and tugged. She began to grind her hips against the air, the warmth between her legs overflowing from the night demon's over-sensitive body. Strangled gasps escaped the succubus. She turned her head, seeking the wolf's mouth, but the position and sensations restricted her movements. Gin more then happily obliged to the her demands. He shifted and rewarded the pliant demon with a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. A harsh moan escaped the blue-haired woman's mouth, but not from the deep, brutal kiss, nor was it from the fact his thick, wet tongue invaded her smaller, but accepting, orifice. The older demon had begun to grind the swell of his need beneath the base of her tail. Kurumu wanted to cry out both in satisfaction and aggravation. The thin barrier the boxers forestalled the immediate contact she sought. She wanted to feel his warm flesh against her own. Whimpers quickly replaced the harsh pants when Kurumu felt his claws beginning to dig into the skin of her abdomen as warm fur began to replace smooth skin. Gin's vocalizations began to grow baritone as his more human grunts drawled out to needy, guttural growls. The two parted from their kiss, a string of saliva left behind as evidence of their passionate show. The succubus exhaled a shaky moan as the wolf continued to thrust his hips, pushing his need, his want and his pent up frustration against the base of her tail. She could not describe it in words or thoughts. Her heart raced and her lungs constricted. Her body burned with choking heart and her legs pressed together to lamely fend off the sticky feeling as the thin piece of cloth stuck to her privacy.

His hand gripped down harder on her thin tail. He tugged the appendage harder and elevated it further, shifting the angle of his growing, animalistic motions. The kisses against her cheek were replaced with languid licks from the muzzle of the werewolf. He was unable to keep to his human form any longer, fogged in his maddening haze of lust. His clawed hand slowly scraped up her stomach, though his touch was gentle, the succubus could feel every dragging scrape like a jolt of electricity to her flesh. Her burning, hyper sensitive skin could feel the pads of his fingers and as every strand of his purple fur passed over her stomach. It was overwhelming, a feeling she could not describe. How could she? It was something she refused to accept. She had rejected his feelings time and time again Her father had forced the decision, for a while she didn't understand beyond "father knows best".

"Kurumu..." the lycan growled into her ear, spiking her lust even further. "Come on." He urged, he teased with an upward motion. How could she betray Tsukune, but she was betrayed first...wasn't she? No...

"No..." She whined, pushing back against his harsh, grinding thrusts. She blindly grabbed at the air, reaching back for the nuzzling wolf. Gin growled out softly and released a shuddering huff when the succubus' sharp, slightly extended claws, gripped his furry mane of hair.

The succubus fought to speak beyond her lust, above her hazing thoughts. She had more to say but she was unable to find the words. Gin raised a dark purple brow. He grunted in question, urging her on by roughly massaging her breast with his one free hand, arm still awkwardly curled around her torso to keep her in place. Kurumu bit down on her lip, almost yelping at the sensation.

"What is it Kurumu?" Gin whispered and released his clawed hand from the soft, mailable orbs of flesh. The succubus whined at the loss of contact, but was somewhat thankful for it. Now she could at least think outside her haze.

Gin's triangular ears were perked forward, intently listening to the sounds of the tiny demon's laboured breathing. He could feel his girlfriend's tail wagging, curling and searching for the source of its pleasure which no longer pressed against it as she much preferred. Gin slid his arm from beneath her and reached down to his boxers. He curled his thumb around the waistband's strap and carefully pulled the covering barrier from his straining ache. He slowly ran his tongue along the back of her neck. The rough stretch of powerful muscle wetly brushed along the night mistresses heated skin. Gin released her tail from his grasp and dug his claws into her rounded hips. He pressed himself against the succubus who groaned at the contact. She could feel it, it was so warm and soft, yet s contrasting at the same time. It was hard against her, his sheath. She could feel it rubbing against her, but she couldn't.

"What do you want Kurumu-chan...?" The wolf licked the shell of her ear and groaned at the feeling of grinding on the warmth of her posterior, but he wanted more. "What?" He groaned and sped up his movements.

Kurumu squeezed her eyes closed and choked back a pitied, pained sound. "Say you love me." She wanted to hear it.

Kurumu always said it. She always told Tsukune she did, but he never returned it. She had told him with all of her heart, any yet...

"Tell me," she begged, "the truth." She wanted more than anything, more than a harem, more than Tsukune. She wanted someone to tell her, of their own free will, that they loved her. No Charm, no seduction, nothing.

"Of course I love you, can't you feel it?" He indicated with a smug grin, unseen by the turned succubus. "Can't you see it every time I keep you out of trouble, every time I let you get away with all that flirting and showboating?" He groaned deeply in her ear, pushing closer and closer to his prize. All she had to do was say yes. "Do you accept my affections Kurumu? Come on, give an old mutt a chance." he crooned.

Kurumu could no longer find the words, but to hear it said, to feel it against her. She couldn't take it anymore. She nodded vigorously, praying the wolf got the message, and by kami he did. The pain was overwhelming, but the feeling of completion was so much more. She realized this is what it meant to be a mistress of the night, a succubus. It was to be able to give in to every inhibition given to you in both mind and body. Oh how the body felt when the mind was twisted in a muddle of fabric, sweat, and unintelligible words that held no more meaning than the illusions of time held man to. In this moment and this place: time had no meaning, worries had no meaning, love had no meaning. No matter who she loved and no matter how much she was loved. To be a succubus was to live for the moment in their life when they could give into the dark corner of their species and further their art of physical love. It was far more selfish than the kind tender touch of its emotional kin. It was rougher, and one of the cruelest existences. Here you no longer mattered, your partner no longer mattered, only reaching that perfect euphoria that most creatures only held for moments, seconds in their lives. A succubus was born to live in that moment, constantly and greedily secure that moment of nirvana for their own. Perhaps her partner lived for it to, but in this moment it did not matter. All she wanted was her eden at this point, her heaven in her hell.

For a split second that pain returned. Had Gin...? But as soon as she felt that pain her body erupted with immeasurable pleasure. She tried to cry out, but no sound would escape her starved lungs. In that moment the tip of her tail curled and gripped around the base of her lover who had knotted within her. He tied her! Kurumu fought to catch her breath and say something as the drooling, growling ball of fur continued to pump into her, both of his arms wrapped around her torso and his fur, and sweat covered legs wrapped and intertwined with her own. She felt a distinct burning on the wrist of her wing. Gin had bitten into it in a desperate attempt to hold onto _something, anything. _

Her mind was blank. She could only lay there in silence in the embrace of the now sleeping mutt. He had removed his fangs from her mouth and lapped at the wound. She felt his breath become shallow and she could feel the smile against her shoulder, where he had laid his head. Kurumu sighed and glanced back at the purple faced lycan. She had the urge to pet his muzzle, but couldn't find the strength to move.

"You should have told me a lot sooner..." She murmured before she dozed off.

Back in the living room Mizore still waited. When she heard the familiar foot falls coming down the steps she looked up. Ura-chan led Tsukune who was followed by Omote. Mizore stood to her feet and looked to the youkai hopefully. Ura-chan nodded with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. She motioned her silver-haired head toward the door. If the yuki onna had the will she would jump for joy, but she'll have time to melt herself later.

"I'll take you to the clinic Mizore." Ura-chan chuckled, the snow maiden's eyes glowing with newfound joy.


	57. Gravity

**Chapter 57: Gravity**

**(A/N: Props to GrrDraxin, he helped a bit to get this chappie did, lest it would have been more months over before a update.)**

Back in the living room Mizore still waited. When she heard the familiar foot falls coming down the steps she looked up. Ura-chan led Tsukune who was followed by Omote. Mizore stood to her feet and looked to the youkai hopefully. Ura-chan nodded with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. She motioned her silver-haired head toward the door. If the yuki onna had the will she would jump for joy, but she'll have time to melt herself later.

"I'll take you to the clinic Mizore." Ura-chan chuckled, the snow maiden's eyes glowing with newfound joy.

Tsukune sighed and limped his way toward the couch. Honestly those two would drive a mature succubus to shame. He felt pain in every part of his body and parts he had forgotten he had. He looked around the living room. It was eerily quiet in the house, rather unsettling all considering. He wasn't sure if anyone aside from Mizore were home. Tsukune let out a shuddering sigh when his body sunk onto the couch. He could feel his muscles loosen and his bones pop. The new couch was rather comfortable, and much bigger than before.

He spread out and sighed. The man pulled his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the mid-morning sunlight and allowed his left arm to drop to the floor. He had only been able to toss on some shorts and kami forbid he would find a shirt after the girls were done with the room. Omote wore a silk, beige colored teddy which barely, if at all, covered her underwear. She had relished in hugging onto of the many pillows tossed across the beds in the assumption she clung to her mate, his scent all but saturating the fluffy headrests. But her allusions were shattered when she bit into the pillow and received not blood, but feathers. The pink-eyed youkai groaned and blinked awake. She looked around the room to find no sign of her other half or her mate and ended up following them downstairs, but she was still a bit sleepy and in a very snuggly mood.

"Tsukune...?" The pink-haired woman rubbed at her eyes lazily.

She felt a little guilty that her other self's femdoming which had perhaps shattered Tsukune's masculinity, especially when she played the part of enabler, but when she padded her way into the living area and peered over the couch to find a sleeping Tsukune, she was a bit more relieved. She couldn't help but stare at the male.

Her Tsukune was so sexy laying there. She possessively eyed him as she slowly walked around the couch. Much like her other self she was concerned why they were not pregnant after so many days of work. There had to be an underlying reason. There was nothing wrong with Tsukune, in fact he was perfect. His blood, his body... Ura-chan assumed it had to be them, but they were daiyoukai right? Tsukune watched as Moka circled around him like a vulture. Omote looked around, as if waiting for her other self to jump out of a corner and scold her for her initiative, but she wanted to see if perhaps it was not who, but how they did it...

He tried not to chuckle, but what was she up to? It wasn't hard not to glance up at her from his bangs, cutting them was something that momentarily crossed his mind. The pink-haired youkai seemed to be thinking, her head tilted in strong examination of the couch and its crevices. The demon finally pulled enough courage to approach, completely unable to find the answer to her most curious question. Tsukune shifted slightly when the emerald-eyed demon laid herself across his body. His arms were folded behind his head and his brow raised ever so slightly as he finally relented to the chuckle tickling his throat.

"Moka?" He finally called. The vampire sighed and snuggled against his body, her cheek brushing against his chest like a languid feline.

The vampire let out a sigh and stretched out her arms. "The new couch is nice but it's so lumpy!" She giggled, which caused Tsukune to laugh out. Moka sat up, assaulted by the fit of giggles and looked down to Tsukune.

Everything about him was amazing. His smile was perfect, his scent was intoxicating and his body was just right: not too muscular and not too thin. Even his messy, awkwardly cut hair gave him a particular air of presence that was just his. The vampire held one hand on his chest while her legs gripped his side to hold her up just so. It was so odd, Ura-chan not being here like this. She had grown used to the presence of her other self like one would grow attached to a limb.

Just thinking about how she had Tsukune here, looking at her and regarding her with the same affectionate looks he would offer when they were in highschool were enough to send her heart racing and her body rocking. Slowly, but surely did the vampire's hips began to grind against that of her precious mate. She felt his warm fingers press into her bare, left thigh, but he made no motion to move her. She allowed her eyes to travel from her fixation at his smooth, sculpted chest to his expressive face.

His expression had softened and he seemed to now be concentrating. Tsukune moved his hand, as if to unsettle the vampire as he motioned to sit up. The pink-haired vampire didn't want this though, to always be so easily brushed aside without the assertions of her other half. Moka gripped the male's wrist, which startled him long enough for her to shift so their covered cores met, the raptures of her motions sending Tsukune's back to meet the couch once again. Even though Tsukune had shorts on, with just her underwear acting as a barrier she could easily feel he had nothing on under his shorts, especially after the bit of activity thus far.

She gasped out when she felt that pleasant pressure squeeze at her belly. Though Tsukune appeared rather reluctant in his efforts not to move his hips, he was more than obviously turned on by his mate's attentions, which made the vampire more confident with the idea that she could take him on her own. It had been the only incentive she needed: his acceptance of the situation.

She felt the grip on her hip get stronger, as did the minute motions of Tsukune's hips. The soft murmurs of her name on his lips was nothing short of intoxicating, it stood equal to what his scent would do to her. Moka leaned forward and placed her right hand on the flat of his chest as she pushed to rock harder, wanting so badly to ease that feeling tightening between her legs. She wanted so badly to have a child with Tsukune, but why weren't they pregnant? But it was expecting too much wasn't it? It had only been only a few days, eventful days, but a few.

The vampire wanted to make sure of every possibility, her, Ura-chan, or Tsukune, all she wanted was to spend her time and show Tsukune she loved him. Tsukune understood how desperate they were, but didn't they have time? Regardless so the instinct that hummed in the back of his head, his youkai, could not stand so reserved when the situation concerned his mates. Seeing her desperately trying to initiate called him to help her. Tsukune shifted a bit, being sure to brush up against the spot on Moka's underwear he could clearly see forming from their activities. Moka's moans sent shivers down his spine, among his other extremities. He continued to hold onto Moka's thigh with his left hand but reached out his right and quickly pulled down the waistband of his shorts, taking care never to break his motions. Moka bit her fang down onto her lip as she watched Tsukune handle the object of her current obsession. It was what she desperately sought, what her hips worked to release, but for whatever reason could not.

Her mind was a haze, the only sound she could hear was the drumming of her heart swimming between her own ears. Her fangs burned as they craved his blood and her body demanded to be connected to his. And he would not deny her. The vampire was quick to release the grip she had on his wrist and keeping sure to hold her right flat on his chest, she lifted herself from his lap enough to reach between her legs and pull back her soaked fabric enough to free her straining desire. She sighed out when the cold air touched her heated skin. Tsukune's eyes lazily traced the contour of her skin, easily seen as the silk teddy stuck to specific areas upon her sweat lined skin. His rust-bleeding-red eyes caught emerald. Moka watched with open pants as her lover's dark hair melted into a bright silver that easily matched her other half's form.

It was in that moment the vampire was thankful for their position. It was so easy to settle herself, her weight effortlessly being swallowed by the all-encompassing laws of physics. It was divine, her Tsukune had to have a kami's touch to make her feel this way. She always felt complete, but now she felt something substantially different. The youkai could now understand her other's near obsession to topping the young male. Before she knew it, the demoness began to ride her mate with a growing fervor that would put Ura to shame. The sound of the limiter that hung from her neck rattled almost violently against its restrictions at this point and sent the pink-haired demon to the edge, but it was halted when the tables were turned, quite literally, on her.

Tsukune had pushed off the couch and forced the vampire onto her back so he now held leverage over her. His pace increased as did the strength of his strokes as the male was sure to utilize all of the power his youkai offered.

* * *

Ura-chan and Mizore were led into a room to wait for the councilor. Before a woman could be set up to be artificially inseminated they had to speak with a councilor to make sure they were aware of the risks. The room was decorated like a normal physician's office. Plagues of their endeavors hung along the walls to ensure the authority of their doctor. A bookshelf on the other end of the room was lined with books upon books which varied from pre and post natal care, childrearing, pregnancy and so on. The room was painted a sky blue which carried a calming affect on anyone that sat. The desk was neatly arranged with strange bobs and things, but the pair were anxious, for completely different reasons.

Mizore sat in her seat, blushing and fidgeting. She found herself unable to keep still at the thought that she would soon by carrying Tsukune's child, and with permission! She didn't need to go forth with her plans and become a runaway!

"A-are you sure Moka?" The excitement and anticipation were too much.

The vampire smirked. She would prove without a doubt how potent Tsukune's seed was. Mizore was passed her age of fertility. Even if she were to mate she would be unable to foster any young. Moka would prove the superiority of her mate.

"Don't worry Mizore." the vampire smirked. "After all you were always far more agreeable." She chuckled at the thought of Kurumu's often violent retaliations in the past.

The office door pushed open. Moka found herself sitting straighter, but Mizore all but fell in on herself, desperate to find something to hide behind. Though she has gotten better over the years it was still difficult for her to be so openly viewed in public, often weaving behind and around objects and people. The clicks of the councilor's heels rhythmically clicked against the wood floor. Her white doctor's coat complimented her hair which was bound up in a neat bun, settled by two chopsticks.

"Hello, Shirayuki Mizore, and Aono Moka is it?" She asked as she peered through her thin glasses to her clipboard.

Moka and Mizore stared at the woman in a mix of confusion and disbelief, but who were they kidding? This was something utterly believable, and completely confusing. The doctor settled herself behind her desk, her long black skirt had a slit on the side to allow her to cross her delicately pale knees.

"Alright it says here that Shirayuki-san will be accepting a donation from Aono Tsukune, you're husband I am guessing miss?" She said as she glanced over her glasses at Moka who had a distinct twitch under her right eye. "First we will have to track Shirayuki-san's menstrual cycle and than run tests on her and the donor, but I am here to make you aware of the situation and the pros and cons of AI." The woman smiled and looked up to the dumbstruck women.

Moka reached her limit and stamped her foot on the ground. "What is this crap, Ruby?" She looked up to the ebony haired witch who feigned ignorance as she pushed up her glasses.

"I don't know what you're talking about, these are regulated procedures." The witch assured.

Mizore tilted her head and rolled her lollipop to her cheek. She sucked up excess juices and raised a brow. "I thought you worked for the Headmaster?" The yuki onna questioned.

"This is a part time job." The witch defended, though the two youkai across the desk scrutinized her cosplay.

"...That isn't the point." The silver-haired demon spat out.

"Are you here to question my means of earning money that keeps our home heated or are you here for Mizore-chan's sake?" That silenced the vampire quickly. Ura-chan sat back and looked away, obvious annoyance painting her face.

As Moka and Mizore listened to the witch go on about procedures, none of which concerned the vampire. She felt a little anxious. Though she could be home rocking the brains and destroying the use of Tsukune's lower body, she was here. She pressed her legs together as she crossed her arms under her chest. Mizore was eating up every word to slip from the witch's mouth. Moka's mind was on less... _kosher_ events that should be filling her seconds of every day. Moka's mind snapped back to attention when she heard mention of how Tsukune will be donating his seed to Mizore.

The vampire stood and slammed the plastic container containing the questionable substance, onto the desk's surface. Ruby blinked and blushed deeply.

The ebony-haired witch leaned forward ever slightly, still unsure if she saw, what she swore she saw was in that plastic jar. "Moka-chan...how did you-"

"Turkey baster, can we get this done I have—ah!" The silver-haired demoness suddenly fell to her knees, the earth just pulling her down.

She felt her legs shaking, her stomach on fire as if she was- The vampire snarled and glared up, over the desk. "She...she wouldn't." The rage (and other questionable sensations) that poured from the vampire were evident in the claw marks she drilled into the desk with her perfectly, manicured nails.

* * *

Omote cried out in ecstasy when her mate forced himself as deep as he could go. They had stilled, but she could still feel his endearing stamina. She moaned when he moved to press his forehead to her own. She looked up into his ruby eyes, her voice trying to find a place in her throat as she gasped for air. Tsukune grinned as he eyed the contours of her neck, before he looked up to her eyes again. He seemed to alert to something as his breath caught in his chest. Their doorbell rang. Tsukune looked to the emerald-eyed woman who whined and shook her head.

"Nooo, Tsukune~" She wiggled her hips upward, begging for his continued attentions. Her position sucked because she couldn't regain the leverage she once had.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck. She felt his hot breathe brush her ear as he whispered a gentle apology. She whimpered when she felt him slowly pull away from her. He sat up, careful to hold his weight on the back of the couch. Moka pouted and looked up at him as if she was disappointed.

"Don't be upset...I promise, later. You know she won't let it slide." he chuckled, knowing full well that Ura-chan would be more than pissed about being out of the loop.

Omote watched as Tsukune made himself more presentable. He helped her as well and ushered her upstairs. She would need to wash off, definitely. Tsukune fixed his hair and walked toward the door. The basement door pried open, a pair of mismatched eyes watched the older male as he opened the door. There behind the threshold stood Lord Shuzen and his precious mate clung to his arm. What horrified him the most was when two familiar (sadly) pair of giant boobs rocketed toward his face, he had only caught a glimpse of Kai peeking around from behind Shuzen, a ball cap on his head and a grin on his face.

"It's been too long Tsukune~" Ageha purred as she held the male against her breasts, at least so she claimed as they more compared to twin mountains hanging from a woman's body.

Tsukune was all too used to the type of greeting and waved his hand. Shuzen helped himself in at the motion, followed by his mate and a cackling Kai. Shuzen looked up suddenly, the basement door slamming closed. Ageha finally released Tsukune and giggled.

"You smell like you've had fun~" The elder succubus mused as she skipped over to the couch and plopped herself beside Lady Akashiya, the ball of daiyoukai giggling at the comment.

"Oh and your couch had fun too!" The winged temptress' words made Shuzen stand from the couch immediately, Kai rolling with laughter on the love seat, only to be knocked off by the vampire male who took the seat for himself. Kai scoffed and climbed into his mate's lap and waved at Tsukune who was rubbing his face in irritation.

"'Sup kid, you won me money!" Kai held up his thumb in victory as Shuzen sunk his face into his hand. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and looked unnerved at the tense atmosphere (mostly radiating, heck only radiating from the vampire male).

"W...what's going on?" The brown-eyed male questioned.


	58. Sampling Undercover Delights

**Chapter 58: Sampling Undercover Delights**

Ruby raised a brow at the vampire's sudden reaction. What had caused her collapse. "Moka-san?" Ruby questioned as she and Mizore helped the vampire to her feet. Did she just...? No, she couldn't have. Oh kami she did! Ruby rolled her eyes and motioned her head toward the wash closet. Mizore nodded, cheeks flamed with a blush. Ura-chan complained the whole way to the bathroom but walked in anyway. The door was slid closed. Ruby and Mizore stood outside for several moments, the ebony haired witch sat deep in thought.

"Mizore-san?" The yuki onna looked up and heeded the call of her companion. "Have," Ruby turned her head to face the crystal-eyed maiden. "Have you ever seen, noticed perhaps, Moka, either, do that before?" It was a curious affect. Was Omote doing something that affected Ura-chan?

Mizore thought. She did not really take notice, but now that Ruby mentioned it did happen a lot since they were separated. They sometimes caught colds together. Ura-chan would have the delirium from the fever, and Omote the fever! It was amusing, at first, but poor Tsukune had a time to deal with a sick vampire. The ice woman explained her recollections to the witch, who reeled back in shock.

"Vampire's don't get sick." Were the words to exit the witch's lips before she whorled around on heel and banged on the bathroom door. "Moka! Mizore, help me!" The witch slid the door open, the sound of running water exiting the washroom.

"W-what are you two doing! Get the fu-" Ura-chan's shouts where muffled by the closing door. Bangs and slams were heard as walls were torn in and pipes were ripped from their foundations.

Silence.

The washroom door slammed open and Ura-chan staggered out, silver hair standing up at all ends and sticking to her sweating face; her hands struggled to pull up her underwear and smooth down her skirt. The black lace did well to slide up quickly, but did nothing to hide that terror and shame the witch and ice woman induced. The silver-haired demoness whorled around and snarled. Ruby walked out with a plastic jar, a similar shame she held from Tsukune. The witch swirled the liquid in the collection jar with a small stir of the warm container in her dainty fingers. Mizore was drying her hands of the deed and looked.

"Thank you for the sample Moka, you can go home now." The witch calmly spoke. The silver-haired demon pulled her lips over her fangs and hissed.

"Go die!" She was flushed red, completely and utterly _degraded_ by the situation. How dare the witch! But she could do nothing...it was the witch who paid their electric bills. Curse Mizore's AC! She stormed off leaving a curious yuki onna and concerned witch with a sample from the vampire.

"A quick UA will determine what we need." Ruby assured, Mizore agreeing with a nod.

Back at the house Tsukune was having an equally sucky time with the in-laws and ...others. What did Kurumu's father mean: won him money? He was rather confused and a little concerned. Tsukune looked around after his question was thrown up into the air. The male settled himself on the end of is full couch. Akasha and Ageha were giggling about something or another..._the couch is so shiny and __new__. _Tsukune turned his head to look to Shuzen who had vacated said couch for the love seat. The older vampire male was currently glaring daggers into Kuruno Kai for some reason. The shota was sitting on his wife's lap, using those airbags as pillows for his head, laughing.

Little did Tsukune know the day of the wedding, the two drunk youkai stood around the crowds in the Lady's no longer existent manor talking over Shuzen's apparent depression.

"_Come on Issa! It's a party!" Kai laughed as they stood at the mini bar downing drinks. The old vampire lord was sulked over the counter top. _

"_My baby girl and that human boy!" He downed another bottle of scotch to Kai's amusement. The shota jumped up and clung his hands to the counter's edge and pulled himself up. The shota barely stood four feet to the top of his head and easily settled himself on the edge of the counter with his glass. Many people stared at the two males. At first it was the shock of seeing a child drink, but the way he pulled those down they would soon realize he was all adult._

"_Yeah that Tsu I like the kid! He reminds me of me at that age! Real strong!" The Kurono male chuckled. Shuzen slammed his hand on the table and found himself some rum._

"_You go die Kai! My baby girl will not be deflowered by that-that..." Yanks the cork from the rum bottle and downs some of it. He exhaled a sharp, satisfied sigh. "He'll die during the first bloodletting!" He assured. _

_Others within earshot were bit concerned learning about their cousin's kinks, while present youkai found themsleves no longer jealous if Tsu was nothing more than a juicebox. The shota smirked and removed his ballcap and set it on the counter. He had a glint in his sapphire blue eyes._

"_Is that a challenge Issa?" The shota spoke, crossing his legs on the countertop. Shuzen narrowed an ebony eye and looked up to his only true friend. Kai smirked, it seemed he had Shuzen's attention. "I bet that boy'll live...I mean you're so confident, wouldn't mind entertaining me in a little – bet." Kai was known to have a bit of a gambling habit, it often manifested in Kurumu where the little succubus tended to take risks without thinking about the consequences and assured that she could do this and that. _

_Shuzen scoffed at the idea. Kai had terrible habits, but he didn't see why he couldn't put the addict in his place. "Ha! Fool, that boy is weak, don't question my instincts. I'll give you one chance to back out and learn your place!" He fronted._

_Kai sparkled at the challenge and jumped to his feet, now eye to eye with Shuzen. "So be it my friend, half your main manor if I win, and I get to do whatever I want there, no questions asked, naked or not!" He jabbed a finger at the old lord._

_Shuzen growled at his friend's audacity. "You will meet defeat my friend!" Shuzen laughed but cupped his hands between his legs. "Gotta piss, alcohol goes right through me..." He made a face of disgust._

"_Whatev's mama's fang! Ima see how many woman I can lure before I throw up from the overconsumption!" He really had a problem. He reached over the counter and pulled up his backpack. He slung it over his back and hopped down. He sniffled and hiccuped waddling toward a crowd of giggling women, probably a mix of Tsu's relatives and classmates. _

"_I lost my teddy..." he would weep so he would get picked up and hugged and lavished in attention. Shzuen rolled his eyes and went off to go pee. In the meantime it would seem his darling mate Ageha would catch Kai red handed and suffocate him dearly between her breasts until he fell unconscious from lack of oxygen. Now from one perspective it would seem like a terrible punishment to be killed by the objects of your affection, but it was Ageha's way of delightfully punishing him so he could remember whose breasts were the best! Kai would not forget that lesson, at least until another game proves itself worthwhile. _

Back at present Tsukune found himself among the gaggle. "I am glad to see you have come back well." Shuzen finally spoke up, bowing his head slightly to the young man, who cheated him out of half his mansion by not doing what humans do best and _**die**_. Tsukune nodded.

Suddenly Akasha and Ageha squealed and giggled, being very girly, leaving the men (except Kai who was comfortably napping on his wife's boob pillows) to stare at them. Shuzen nodded slowly and turned to face Tsukune.

"So where is my baby?" Shzuen nearly growled. "Where are my grandbabies!" Akasha butted in, arm raised into the air. Both men nearly fell forward only to whorl around at the words and stared at the woman. She squealed out and suddenly lunged at Shuzen the words: "I want another baby." left her mouth only for her body to connect to Shuzen's chest. It was a painful sound that made both Tsukune and Kai flinch.

There was a soft rattle, that flittered above the roll and tumble of the pair in the corner. Heads available turn to face the front door as it suddenly bursts open. A silver-haired menace like no other, red faced (as if she ran home) stood panting. "Tsukune lets –what is everyone doing...here?" Her exclamation had slowly shifted from shouting about wanting Tsukune there and now, to realizing there were others, to realizing who those others _were_, impeding on her hanky panky time. The ruby-eyed demoness slyly placed her hand on her hip and strode toward the couch. She looked over to where her mother had pile drove her father into the ground along with their love seat. The vampire turned an accusing eye to her mate as she sat down in the space between him and Ageha. The elder succubus chuckled, the vampire being quick to shoot a glare at the older woman. Tsukune patted his hand along the couch's spine.

"Moka, just in time!" Tsukune laughed nervously and stood up. He felt a little guilty, but it was only fair they had a little time apart, the girls. He felt bad to for leaving her wanting, poor Omote must be so upset. It was hard to tell because Ura-chan seemed rather pissed due to his _inconsiderate_ actions. "Your mother had some questions for you!" He slowly got up off the couch as Ura-chan tried to slink her hands down the belt of his pants.

Akasha immediately perked up, recalling upon Tsukune's mention, the near-rape of her mate left for another time. "Oh! That's right!" the Lady stood up, smoothing down her skirt and blouse. "Moka-chan! When will I be expecting grandbabies? And what do you think about another little sister or brother?" She sniffled and turned an accusing eye to Shuzen. "Perhaps if I had a more sensitive mate he would have given me more than one child..." She blamed, to his horror, and Kai's amusement. Tsukune took this moment to sneak upstairs as Ura-chan seemed entrapped by her mother's accusing questions and blaming tones.

"Wait, what do you mean, mother leave father's pants alone and tell me what you mean!" Tsukune by this point was upstairs. "What do you mean father is insensitive, does that affect the childbearing process?" Now Moka was a bit new to this whole making babies.

There are many old wives tales that say if the man or woman don't want the baby, one will not be conceived, the unfortunate set of the matter was that there has been some scientific backing to this idea. It has been proving that the less stress involved (like the thought of conceiving a child) can much hold back the good meaning behind the act of making love.

"Of course! Your father is a jerk and didn't want me to have too many babies so he could keep trying!" The mother vampire pressed her hand to her pouting cheeks. "That's why I have to have lovers, maybe if I was lucky they would love me and not my body and give me another baby!" She sobbed into her hands.

Shuzen adjusted his pants and guffawed at the accusation. "Unjust lies! I love your mother! She is just far too rough and easily distracted!" It was true he did often work and sometimes the young wife (by compare) had to keep herself occupied. "I love your mother dearly and would love to have another child with her, but she is far too rough sometimes! It makes things difficult!" Ura-chan thought on her father's words. She...did stress Tsukune about mating. She was also a little...really rough. Was it her fault?

Kai was laughing hard, but sat up to wipe the tears from their eyes. "Don't worry little one!" The shota mused toward the young temptress. Moka shot a glare to him, but those crystal blue eyes and chubby cheeks were disarming. He smiled brightly, looking up through his blonde, nearly golden bangs. "I know the perfect solution to conceiving issues! The ruby-eyed demoness blinked and scooted closer at the young male's motion.

Ageha laughed, her breasts swaying like jello, vibrating like a massage chair behind the shota's head. Kai was in heaven. If he was struck impotent there and than, he would be happy knowing he experienced this...

"Practice." The elder succubus spoke up.

"Practice...?" Ura-chan repeated in question.

"Oh oh!" Akahsa jumped forward and grabbed her daughter's hands. "That's right practice always makes perfect! You can be the perfect lover with practice Moka! Just like me!" Ura-chan nodded to her mother and looked passed at her father how was motioning in the negative. Akasha hissed and lunged at her mate, well aware of the motions behind her. Moka nodded slowly and looked to Ageha.

The succubus waved her hand dismissively. "Try new places, new positions! Don't be afraid to experiment! Men love a smart girl who knows how to get things done!" She assured. Ura-chan was enthralled and listened intently as the practiced woman continued on. After all who knew better than a succubus when it came to making babies?

Tsukune made his way upstairs and pushed open the door to his bedroom. Things were oddly silent. Usually once he crossed the threshold of his room he would be glomped, tackled or otherwise ambushed. It drew concern. He took care and silently closed the door behind him, no sooner had he, the covers of his bed shifted. Curled beneath them was a ball of pink and emerald. Omote was sloppily wrapped in their rolls of quilts and sheets, visible patches of skin from her legs, hips and chest quite visible upon her tossing and turning. Tsukune chuckled softly. She msut have fallen asleep after washing up.

"Wearing nothing..." he murmured, quite aware of the female's clothing still tossed about haphazardly, and the clear, bare patches of skin beneath the sheets. He strode into the room and over to the bed. He brushed his hand through his messy hair, feeling his throat suddenly dry.

_**Oh come on she's yours now.**_

His youkai assured. Tsukune crawled onto the bed, being careful not to shift weight. Omote sighed and mouthed at the air, Tsukune's scent either permeating the sheets or ruffling off his scent off his still lust dripped flesh. Tsukune tried to swallow back this dry feeling but nothing was helping. He found himself weakened by the sight of his lover, his wife, his precious Omote. Without his consent, his hand inched forward and grasped that which he desired.

_**Ah such a soft little tush. Don't you want to sink your fangs into it?**_

Tsukune groaned and felt himself swallow, his hand softly gripping at the perfectly rounded, soft section of flesh. It was just his to touch.

_**Shh, leave the darling to sleep...there's no need to wake her.**_

His youkai assured. Omote groaned softly and began to stir. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she looked up toward Tsukune, still drowned in her drowsy sleep.

"Tsu..." She murmured. "Shh." He interrupted. "Go back to sleep, don't worry." He continued to massage her rear end as he leaned himself against her covered body. The pink-haired vampire cooed and nuzzled her face into her pillow.

Tsukune felt a bit of guilt, but he had to admit to the heated feelings to well up in his chest. Even covered his chest against her back made him sigh as his heart filled with peace, and his body tingled with love and excitement to be able to justly touch his lover so. He moaned softly, the attention he had offered her earlier was quickly warming back up. He would whisper to her softly.

_**Sweet nothings.**_

The inner voice beguiled as the male brushed against the curvacious form of his mate and wife. He pressed his face into the crook of Omote's neck as his hand slowly slid down between the quilts and sheets. Moka let out a sharp squeak when the large, warm hand found its mark. Tsukune moved his left arm to squirm under her form so he could wrap it around her and pull her closely. He would gently hush her, the whisper hotly blew into her ear. His hand cupped between her legs. She would writhe and he could only blush and softly chuckle.

_**Such a bad girl, even in her sleep.**_

The thought made Tsukune swallow. He continued to massage his love and kept her lulled with loving whispers. This had to be wrong, somehow. Was this not acting against her will? Was she even aware.

_**She promised herself to you the moment the ritual, human and otherwise, were completed. She is yours as you are hers. It's only fair. They fondle you in whislt your rest.**_

Truth be spoken, but touching and doing what he was, was different. He felt himself all but suffocate in his shorts. He gently apologized, profusely so as he found himself cone again at the mercy of the buttons on his pants.

_I'm sorry. **She wants this. **It's wrong. **It doesn't feel wrong. **It's cruel. **They do it to you. **They do... **They love being touched.**_

Tsukune reached beneath the sheets and carefully maneuvered Moka closer to his body. She shivered in her sleep feeling his strong signal of love as it pressed against her lower back and brushed down poking at her pale flesh. Squeaks and sighs would occasionally escape the vampire. She dreams such delicious dreams, were they real or her wishes coming true? Feeling Tsukune touch her all over, rubbing himself against her. She felt like she was floating. Than she felt a burning pain, a sweet, forbidden fruit.

"Tsukune..." She squeaked out when she felt his fangs sink into her neck at the same time the male sank into her as she still soundly dreamt.

Back downstairs the noise became too much for a certain succubus as she hobbled from Gin's room rubbing at her eyes. The demoness wore nothing more than some yellow underwear and a white tanktop, in her arm she held a stuffed, grey teddy wolf that dangled lifelessly in her arm. Mauve eyes blinked open only to behold a scene she perhaps was better left ignorant to. On the floor laid Shuzen, Moka's mother straddling is waist. Her own mother was haughtily laughing as she stood over the mas a referee, she had a whistle in hand to boot. Kurumu's eyes followed down her mother's long legs to where her father stood , head peeking out from under her long dress as if it were a tent sheet. Ura was on the couch with a notebook, writing.

"Muma-chi!" Kai loudly called to the tiny succubus' presence. Kurumu intenrally sighed, but brightened up at her father's attention. Ageha raised a brow and looked up.

"Kurumu!" The succubus called, only for her face to fall into a smirk. "I see you've finally become a woman." Kurumu sighed and put her fist against her unclothed hip.

"Haha, what are you doing here? And why …." No she didn't want to know. "And why, simply why are you here?" Did she want to know that?

"We're teaching Moka-chan how'ta have sex properly!" Kai blurted out, to his daughter's despair. Kurumu opened her mouth to voice her despair, at least until Gin walked out he room in nothing but boxers, stretching his arms out over his head.

"Never heard a such a thing master." The werewolf spoke to his beloved teacher, Kurono Kai. Kai laughed and brushed his nose.

"You do me proud my student, but this one digresses, never underestimate the power of virginity! It does well to stupefy one's knowledge on the art of making loooove~!" The Shota crooned as he hugged his wife's leg lovingly and brushed his cheek against it. Ageha cooed and cheered, laughing about being loved and so happy when she was sexed up. Kurumu groaned.

"I'm going to go wash up..." She made her way to the washroom. Kai laughed and waved Gin over.

"Come on my young student! Let's you get in on some basics!" Kai cried. Gin saluted and was upon his master's side.

A scoff came from the cracked door of the basement. "Those idiots, they don't understand the purity of love between a vampire and her property, right Kou-chan?" Kokoa snickered from her place as the bat sat perched on her shoulder.

"Hai dechuu." He agreed. Kokoa brushed her fingers to her chin. "But what i'm curious about Kou-chan..." The vampire looked around. The house seemed awfully quiet without a certain hormone driven witch running around. "Were's Yukari?"

"Sendou-sama!" Kora called out as she rushed to Yukari's side. The young witch sat upon a throne of leather, a lovely business chair courtesy of Miyabi and all of Fairy Tale.

They sat in the top floor of the 7th branch over looking the beautiful sea-side city. A smirk pulled over the witch's face, her body cloaked in cloths of black. Her raven colored dress ran down to her boots. A slit ran down her left side revealing on of the twin garter belts that adorned her light legs. Fishnet gloves ran up along to her elbows where they were met by the frayed sleeves of her black dress top. A dark purple corset wrapped around her waist as her witch's cap overshadowed her eyes. The witch chuckled.

"Have you found it desu ka?" The witch raised her head slightly to see Kora at her feet, face brushing against her bare shin. Miyabi was sitting in the room, and would sigh, but brushed it off.

"Oh yes, yes Sendou-sama!" The vampire woman proclaimed. "Shall I bring him in?" She asked, looking up to her mistress. Yukari nodded. Kora nodded to the guards who pulled open the twin doors.

From the doors stepped a tall man, about 176cm (5' 10'') with short brown hair and eyes. His bangs were slicked back neatly and wore a light blue, short-sleeved jacket over a white, long sleeved shirt. He had slightly narrowed eyes, but a soft smile which showed his serious nature and hidden heart. He had manly, chiseled features and looked around his thirties. The male was not buff, but nor was he scrawny, toned and well build.

"He nodded his head to the witch. "Ma'am." he chuckled. Yukari smirked and nodded.

"I think this will do desu..." The witch chuckled, only to laugh evilly and boisterously. Kora soon joined in.

"Cut the crap!" Miyabi shouted, cutting the laughs short when his fist slammed against the table. "All this for some tail, gods curse it all." He muttered as he settled back down and continued his writing.

Yukari scoffed, causing Miyabi to glare back up. "How little do you see Miyabi-kun." Yukari giggled into her hand. "This is more than just for something so base, it's far more brilliant! You will soon see desu...it's everything we want and more desu hu hu..." She giggled menacingly. Miyabi rolled his eyes.


	59. A Bat in the Hole is Worth Two in the

**Chapter 59: A Bat in the Hole is Worth Two in the Bush**

Ura was quite impressed by the Succubus' and her mate's knowledge on the situation. She continued to take notes as Kurumu and Gin seemed to join the fray. The younger succubus had returned from washing up, though in seemingly less than what she had previously worn. Kurumu's breasts practically hung from her tee shirt, which only ran down to her navel, where her sweats hung loosely off her hips, giving no question as to the shape and size of her underwear-free posterior.

"Gin doesn't matter!" The succubus blurted out. "He's a pervert and anyone can wag a tail at him and he's hooked!" She let out an exasperated huff at the thought as she settled her hand on her hip. Said wolf scowled and growled softly. "Hey! That isn't-" She made a point mid protest and allowed her tail to slide out from over her pant's waistline and wagged it, watching Gin silence and try to grab it, knowing well what it would do to her senses. She swayed her tail to the far right before pulling it back into hiding. The sudden movement caused Gin to lose balance and fall over, flat on his face.

Downstairs in the basement the slam of the werewolf against the ground shook the rafters of the basement. Kokoa was laying in bed and Koumori, in his human form lay curled up beside her with his head between her small-sized chest. The red head wore a loose sleeping gown of strawberry pink, the hot-headed vampire seeming more fond of the color than her pink-haired sibling. The collar was trimmed with a white lace and the neck of said collar V'd down into the valley of her small chest. They were not so small that they were near non-existence, but they were small enough to perfectly fit in Koumori's palms without overflowing unnecessarily. The servant found it rather comforting. His master was compact and sweet in all ways.

Koumori himself lay in nothing more than a pair of socks and boxers. The dreaded, confining cover of cloth inhibited his abilities to grab his master's attention in his human form, but it also did well to make him less confined. How humanoids wore clothes all the time confounded him. Though Koumori wasn't stupid. He could only ever get his master as a human form. He had many forms. He was a bake-bake bat. Unlike monsters that shape shifted, or mimicked other true monsters, bake-bake bats were true shifters. They could take the form, down to the molecular dime, of an object, person, or creature. Though their traits would always stand strong in that form, they would still take on the strength and weaknesses of that species. The only trait that made them limited in power was the fact they could only transform at the will of their masters.

He would not have ever transformed into that human form had it not been her wish deep down. He would suffer daily, to the constant troubles his master suffered. Since she first tasted his blood Kokoa had wanted Tsukune for herself, but his master was beautiful, proud and would never come to admit defeat. She would never admit she wanted something, she would rather take it and own it. He lived with his master for years and Koumori always knew what she wanted. The touch of her hand against his tiny body, and squeezed between her manipulative fingers allowed him to transform to anything her heart wished. She never gave spoken commands of his shape, his weight, his size. It was her desire that granted him such presence. It was the bond of a Familiar to his mistress.

It had been on that day, the day he had first come to the school as a human.

_He and Kokoa had been training relentlessly. She wanted nothing more than her onee-sama to pay attention to her! Kokoa was but a year younger than her precious sister and was disgusted with how her 'proud' sister allowed herself to stay sealed. How dare that pathetic human think he could control her sister!_

_Kou sat perched in his bat form, wings folded over his tiny body as lustfully watched his master train. Her body was lightly layered with sweat which caused her pale skin to glisten in the sun. She was on the roof of the girl's dormitory as she was banned from the gymnasium. He would squint his eyes every time she kicked her leg up, fluttering that short, school issued skirt of hers, hoping to see more than he should. It was always rumored his master wore cute, strawberry print panties that matched her hair, but how wrong they would be. This little slave knew perfectly well the pure white cotton she strutted about in. _

_Afterall it was Koumori who knew everything about his master. He knew exactly how much herb solution she bathed with, he knew her three sizes, he knew her favorite color (pink) and was well aware of each piece of underwear she had, after all he has had the privilege of rolling around over each pair, only being laughed at for being cute. Yes in private she used such words and praised such things. It was he, not _**him**_, that lay asleep between her small, cushy breasts that suited the tiny bake-bake just fine. _

_She had been particularly stressed as of late. She was training so much now, pushing herself to near exhausted limits. She would complain about Tsukune and being envious of him and everything he could do. To the Familiar this boy was the scourge of his master's existence.. He was everything that made his mistress unhappy, yet why did she want him?_

"_Come on Kou-chan!" She had taken him into her hand and squeezed, but the exhausted bat felt pained as something else touched, interfering with her desire to change him into a weapon. He had passed out and she chalked it up to overtraining so went to rest. Koumori was devastated. _

_She had wanted him to turn human, but why? She hated humans, detested them didn't she? Not just any human. She wanted a beautiful, foreign human, that could help her manipulate Moka. She knew, deep down, Moka loved that boy and he was the reason she could remove that seal blocking her heart, so Kokoa would toy with her heart. She assumed that if she perhaps had someone more appealing, by human standards, she could win. _

_So he would do what his master wanted. As they lay asleep in bed that night the tiny bat nuzzled into his master's breast. He could no longer resist his need to serve her needs and bit down against the form. She vampire moaned softly in her sleep and rolled to her side, swatting at the feeling. Koumori rolled from his spot between his master's breast and landed on the floor with a thump. He groaned as his body shifted and contorted. His body grew, but not into the form of a weapon of any sort. His body grew, along with his wings, which shrank down into fingers and a better defined arm that was tanned by his layer of fur. His body became more defined as the fur slowly vanished leaving him completely nude on his hands and knees. He groaned and looked up. _

_A grin spread across his lips, his fangs much more enlarged. He ran his tongue over the fangs and hissed a bit. So this was what his master's youki tasted like. "Dechuu..." he chuckled and stood to his full height. At first it was a bit dizzying, and awkward. He hand no wings to support his balance nor a...his tail! He reached back in panic and gripped his tailless rear end. He eep'd and looked down. He was human! He had no fur on his...well, anything! He looked to his master and grinned darkly. He would fulfill her wish, and perhaps come to selfishly fulfill his own..._

_He simply could not just go out there and do it, he needed a plan, in fact he has heard the succubus talk about not using her powers to make a harem. If he could take her blood... The bat smirked and looked down to his mistress. "Kokoa-sama..." He climbed into bed with her and snuggled against his master, ill aware of his nudity, and so would she, for in the morning he would be normal again. _

_The next day it was business as usual. Kokoa was in her room doing her daily routine of watching recordings of her sister battling in an unhealthily obsessive manner. It was then she had noticed. She had only than noticed that Moka was sealed by not her lack of motivation, but the Rosary around her neck! It was then the red head began to plot. So it had been not Tsukune, but the Rosary! She felt foolish for having thought her sister would ever be in love with a human, ever! His blood was delicious, practically an aphrodisiac. Unfortunately Moka's class was out on a trip to the Yuki onna village. That would make things difficult. Koumori found himself growing more short with patience for his master as the days passed. Her obsession with her sister had practically taken him out of the picture._

_She had even run off after her sister leaving him alone, but no matter, he would be able to get the one ingredient he needed. He made his way into the changing rooms. He fluttered his way into the baskets where the girls kept their clothes. Koumori hid into the succubus' basket. He sat in wait. The tiny bat was unaware of what was going on outside so when they had returned in a seeming rush and took their clothes basket, he had not yet heard Kokoa and Tsukune were lost on the mountain. When Kurumu stuck her hand into the basket, looking for her underwear, her fingers were met by the open, waiting maw of the tiny bat. He closed his mouth over the youkai's finger and began to suck on the digit. His tiny bite did nothing to harm her, his fangs so itty and bitty._

_Kurumu and the others were getting dressed in the dressing room, in a rush. They had dropped their towel and hurried into their undies(msot of them where as one individual lacked said amenities). It was only Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby and Nekonome-sensei and Tsurara present. When the succubus suddenly let out a moan the others turned head toward the succubus. Tsurara placed her hand over her mouth and chuckled. "Even in the shower Kurumu-san? How foul..." The frosty-eyed yuki onna crooned._

_Kurumu jumped back, her arms over her breasts, not to cover them, but to hold them from swinging unexpectedly from her own surprise. She held out her hand only to find a wriggling Koumori on her finger._

"_Ew desu!" Yukari cried. "Kou-chan sucks blood too?" The witch had not expected for the bake-bake to have a similar diet to his master, but she supposed that was how Familiars tended to work, being a witch she was quite aware they took on traits of their masters more often than not. Nekonome sensei flickered her ears (being the culprit aside from Tsurara who did not find underwear a necessity of moral value). "Be careful you'll pull out its little fang, nya." The nekomusou warned._

_Yukari nodded and walked over, gently pinching Koumori, making the bat moan and release the succubus' finger with a kapuchu and he practically melted in her hands. "Kou-chan is a bake-bake bat I think, they get their powers from the things they eat desu." Yuakari held him in her palm and poked his belly and he would giggle._

"_I don't care, that was weird!" The succubus pursed. Tsurara pulled her kimono over her nude body and chuckled into her sleeve. "Because you enjoyed it." the older yuki onna teased. "Maybe you have a thing for cute and fuzzy boys." She winked in a mocking manner. Little did she know it would later be true. Koumori roused to their words. "Tsukune is out there somewhere with Kokoa." that had been the only incentive the servant needed. He had what he came for, but he was regretting his choice. How foolish he was to leave his helpless master alone! _

_Koumori had followed Moka down the mountain slopes only to find his master in the arms of the human. He was too late..._

Koumori opened his eyes and looked to Kokoa as she lay sound asleep. He had used the succubus blood and his master's blood and desire to transform. With the charming factors of both a vampire and succubus he had enough power to take on the entire school, if only for her, if only to keep her happy, but it wasn't enough. He sneered at the thought, at the scornful memory. Even now this was how his master desired him. Some human! He had confronted Tsukune. He could no longer take the attention his master gave him. She gave him her blood, her punches, her subservience. She had fallen onto her back, under him. It was his blood! His eyes shot toward the direction of her breasts as they rose and fell. Those were his breasts!

Koumori growled and shuffled up enough so he could use his tongue and run it over the clothed globe of flesh. Kokoa gasped out, the night dress hiking up at her legs. Her eyes fluttered open as she complained about being demanded of, though on a second thought that was _not_ the kind of attention she should be getting. She looked down, emerald catching maroon. In his fangs Kou held the string of her night dress which drew tight to hide her breasts, when needed, from prying eyes.

"Kou-chan what ar-ahh..." Her breathe left her when she felt Kou settle between her legs and nudge his obvious attraction against her clothed shame. Kou pushed up so he was now face to face with his master. Kokoa tried to reach up and grab his head. That devilish look plastered on her servant's face was arousing. He actually thought himself a challenge in her presence. How utterly addicting. She would try and pull his face in so she could kiss him, but to no avail. She grunted when both her arms were forced to the side of her head and Koumori began to grind against her crotch with his far more aroused one. The red-haired demon's head fell back, her hair loose as her ribbon lay discarded. Even as long as her tresses were now she still tied them up into a single ponytail to keep it out of the way during training. She studied the martial arts, and worked as a part time assistant in a Judo class owned by Haiji.

"Kouuhn." Her servant's name could not escape her breathe. Koumori smirked at this.

"Kokoa-sama remembers my name chuu?" He opened his mouth to kiss his master, but when she leaned up to do so he raised up out of her reach and began to ground harder into his secret lover. He ran his tongue along her jugular. For a vampire that was the sexiest thing you could do. That was the vulnerable part of the neck, the part of the neck that gave them life, the part of the neck that gave them love. Kokoa nodded and pushed her hips up to meet his motions. He smirked. She only wore strawberry print panties at home, with him.

"Ah..." Kou moaned softly and released the string of her night dress from his mouth. Kokoa shivered feeling the slick strip of silk fall down into the valley of her fun bags. "But Kou—mph." Kokoa's attempts at speaking were literally swallowed by her servant. His motions became more frantic as he fought not to ravage his precious mistress unless she ordered it to be so.

He pulled back from her mouth, a trail of saliva marking the intensity of the lock. He wouldn't wait for permission... Kokoa moaned and tried to speak the command she wished, but Kou used his larger hands to grip both her wrists as he sat back, straddling her tiny waist as he pulled her night dress up until it revealed her smooth belly to him, but that's not what had truly silenced her: twas the fact his fingers expertly traced what only he knew so well.

"I don't want to be a secret anymore chu." The memories made Kou annoyed, pissed off. He wanted Kokoa, he wanted his true form! Only his master could reveal his true form! He did not want to be some human who she could easily take over had she ever the presence of mind to do so, which she didn't, after all who knew his mistress better than a servant? Her likes, dislikes, wants and needs. He knew that button was right...there.

"Ah!" Kokoa tried to swallow the cry, Kou usually helped her. She looked to him with her emerald eyes, pleading, cheeks flushed red. She was embarrassed of this. No matter how many times or where... She was embarrassed, ashamed she fell in love with a servant. If anyone found out they would tease her and she would have to kill them, because Kou was hers and no one was taking him away from her! "Kou uhgn." the protest died beneath a shrill moan.

"I want Kokoa-sama to scream." He was the better male! "I love Kokoa-sama more than anyone, and I will prove it chuu..." The servant practically purred into his master's ear as he pulled her leg to rest over his shoulder. His fingers had masterfully worked to pull her underwear aside as he lowered his cursed cotton barricade of doom. He pushed in, and Kokoa cried out. She was always vocal, always loud. There was nothing quiet about the pair, normally Kou would swallow her cries and she would bit into his flesh to stop them. She never wanted anyone to find out, but it seemed her possessive partner thought otherwise of the situation. Funny how that works.

Familiars typically take the traits of their masters.

Upstairs Moka stopped mid note taking and clenched her legs together and swallowed a soft moan among the loud conversation in her living room. They had started arguing about time of day and techniques, but it was all English to the vampire. She growled. S-she wouldn't! No...Not while she as in the house. Omote was asleep, this she knew. But why than...oh kami. Was Tsukune? While she slept? Moka felt hurt. Why would he do that to her other half, and not her? She felt betrayed. How dare he take the innocent one in such a indecent way! That was, should be, reserved for her! Than she felt angered... no wait, horny. Crap she was horny again! She just wanted to be with her mate. She didn't give a crap about these techniques, these indiscretions. She just wanted her brains screwed out by the only man she has ever loved and ever tried to seduce by rubbing her breasts against!


	60. I've No Pants For Your Hands!

**Chapter 60: I've No Pants For Your Hands!**

One could not sleep while such things occurred. The pink-haired vampire, who found herself wrapped in the sweet ecstasy of the only man she would ever love. She cried out, her hand shooting up to grab at something, anything. Her long, thin fingers dug into the white covers of her pillow, her knuckles going whiter, were it possible. The vampire bit down into the soft, downy headrest and struggled to breath. She had felt a bit of pressure at first, but now she could feel it all. She felt it thousand times over. It was like her first time with him all over again, and what a first time it had been. Being woken up in such a manner was rattling. One was still lost to their dreams, their state of non-being, but once your soul slammed back into your body: so were all your feelings, emotions and senses.

"Ah!" She moaned into her pillow, her entire form rocked back and forth against the sheets under her naked belly. Oh kami! She had not meant to just- so perverse. She was just so tired. She has not been getting enough sleep, as one could guess it was barely a day after they returned from their _ritual._ The very thought made her blush, well it would have, had her entire body not been pink from exertion. She could feel him driving in and pulling out. Her everything was hyper sensitive from being woken up in such a manner. Who would have thought her precious Tsukune was so assertive. Her skin was on fire and every nerve fired off in all directions. She felt his fingers digging into her hips and the rotations of each stroke. He would pull back, lower himself and push up, slamming into her with such force.

She blinked her eyes, clearing the blur of sleep from them. She looked back, only to gasp in shock of both what she had laid her emerald eyes upon and Tsukune slamming into her once more. He was still in his human state, ravaging her with such power. The thought made her whine out. She was not sure what to say, or even do. All she was capable of at the moment was helplessly lying there as her mate and husband took her. Her heart thundered in her chest as her body trembled.

_**Look at her writhe, its nice being the man for once eh?**_

His youkai chided. Tsukune moaned out at the ego stroking, but as good as it felt, he could not yet fully wash away the guilt. Even as his hands greedily painted her skin with goosebumps and his hips selfishly drank of her sensuality.

_**Fool, do not pity. She loves this, just listen to her mewl.**_

And as if on cue the pink-haired demon cried out in a low, broken noise that squeaked when he pushed against her _just_ right. She _**did**_ love it. How primitive... Why? Why should he feel guilty? How many times did he find himself writhing pleasurably beneath her touch? He could count each offense, each offense he would slam into her, showing her her place at the goading of his vampiric youkai.

The very first recalled instance was when he first proposed to the two and told his mother the truth about everything. Kasumi adored Moka, she always found her a sweet girl, but Ura well it was very...Ura. On our return home they were a bit more aggressive than what he had ever been used to. He had hit the edge of the bed and fallen against his back when his knees collapsed under him. "I get the top bunk." had been the suggestive words that left the silver haired demoness' mouth followed by: "I don't mind the bottom." From the pinky. He of course considered running for his life, but he would come to recall that his youkai first manifested a voice. Upon his intent to flee: his instincts verbally fought back.

_**And miss out? I'll never forgive you!**_

He would later come to depend on his youkai. The two were unforgiving seductive. He was not sure who was influencing who, but watching Ura unbutton that suffocating blouse and letting free the chest he had, at the time, wished to sink his fangs in.

_We're so impressed with Tsukune._

Their words had confused, and confounded him to no end. Apparently it had been an indication to his status as their _mate _and _lover._ He was dizzy, confused. Omote played with his belt and he could still feel the tension of the last time they were interrupted before anything happened. It left him wanting and left his willpower waning. He knew he owed them _something._ Even his vampiric instinct had agreed: had there been another interruption someone would pay with their life. Now he was not inherently a bad person. He did not want to kill or hurt others, but he was still male and he loved them. It was still difficult for him. He did not have the same inhibitions they had as vampires, he did not have the same morals. They wanted something he could not knowingly and guiltlessly give outside of marriage. They touched him and manipulated his actions. They had ground themselves against his waist until his desire outweigh his logic but he was not broken until a single, mind blowing comment:

_All you have to do is touch us._

He had no ability to respond, for his hand had been forced under the silver-haired demon's skirt. It had not helped she had bit into his neck and forced his youkai to awaken against the feelings. His hand was so warm, touching against the obviously wet cloth. Feeling Omote's fangs sink in only added to the devastating attraction and lust. Who was he to deny them something so base? At least that was what his instincts had assured. The male's hand kneaded their breasts in adoration as they took the blood they needed. The lust filled blood of their mate was decadence. The pair had rolled over, having been clung against either side of his body, but they had riled his primal urges. The male would stand for no such thing. To leave his mates unsatisfied was cruel.

The ruby-eyed male sat up and roughly grabbed Outer Moka's thigh and pulled her close. The vampire let out a squeak and blushed deeply. The ruby-eyed demoness could only watched stunned as the male all but forcibly pulled down her panties to her knees and placed his hand directly between and into her heated core. The pink-haired demon cried out. Ura was shocked but was quick to remove her underwear. Ura lay on her side, her back to Tsukune and bare rump in the air. Both Mokas would whine, one at the act, and the second at the feeling of his fingers sinking into her body. It was a foreign feeling but more than welcomed. Omote relished in the touch, at least until it was taken from her. Ura had held in her whimpering cry when Tsukune paid heed to her once untouched paradise. Omote was desperate to garner her attention back and pressed her heated skin against his back. She dug her claws against his thighs and pressed her hips against him so he could feel her heat and need. She had nipped and bit at his shoulder, suckling and pinching with her fangs creating bruises and marking him with cuts.

Ura could do nothing but helplessly cry out. She had gripped Tsukune's wrist with her hands, trying to pull away, at least it seemed, but she had pulled him closer wanting more of his attention. Than something snapped. Her sight became white and hazy as a bolt of lightning raced down her spine. It was the first time she had ever felt anything like it. The silver-haired heiress would stay lost in her state of mind while the male returned his attentions to Omote. The emerald-eye demon was either far more receptive, or drowned further beneath the waves of lust than her other self. Her hands wouldn't be left to idle against his skin as her claws dug and fingertips bruised his human flesh with adoration. His fingers were so skilled. She would jealously consider his practice, but obviously recall his gentle nature.

Omote was brought to her mind altering release, and Tsukune had thought, had hoped, had even bargained with his primal side that it would be the end of that, but he was pleasurably denied such truths. He hissed out when Ura dug her nails into his chest from behind. She sunk her fangs into his shoulder as her fingertips worked the male's chest much in the manner he had hers. He could not protest for it escaped into a strangled string of vowels and consonants when Omote lowered her mouth over his frightfully pleased member.

Ura wasn't massaging his chest for long because she soon had him in a arm lock. He could do nothing save for thrust his hips, and that was just what they had hoped. Sneaky, conniving... they had waited until he was vulnerable. He did not want such a thing, he had surely _enjoyed_ it, but he did not want such a thing, believing it to be humiliating for a – the idea was just... demeaning wasn't it? Clearly not. In turn for relieving them of their greatest tension, they had returned the favor with fervor.

That had been the first account of them winning, forcing him against his morals and pushing him into his base urges. At least he had fought back, so he thought. The next instance was a little less settled on even ground. They had arrived back from the dinner celebrating the marriage proposals and preparations. A drunken pair of Mokas had gotten irritable at the mention of Tsukune touching the tail of their best friend and greatest rival. He would have never suspected alcohol was so affective against vampires but it seemed he would be proven wrong.

_"Please Tsukune…"_

Moka had said with tears in her eyes. The pink haired vampire easily tugged down the inner youkai's skirt to reveal her black, lace panties to an already sensitive and bothered Tsukune (watching them undress would obviously do things to any man). The underwear barely fit on the silver-haired woman's rounded, gropeable rear.

_"W-we're not embarrassed if you touched there."_

It was made only the worse because it had been Omote saying these things as Ura was far too lost in her liquor to properly behave like an Ura-chan should. She was behaving shyly and unnaturally embarrassed. The blood had rushed to Tsukune's head too quickly, and he was not even the drunk one! He blacked out, only for the last words to filter through his ears was "Quick, hold him down!" Out of Ura's mouth. The poor male had woken up to find his _tail_ being lavished with attention by Ura, but what had concerned him was the hand straying down his buttocks and between where no woman's hand should ever venture, or so he had thought.

He was on his side, lying on his bed. Before he could even protest to the wandering hand, the greedy mouth over his far less prehensile tail caused him to groan and look down. His eyes had bled red, and came upon the ruby orbs of his precious, mischievous Ura-chan. What made him most concern is he was not really sure which one had suggested this, whatever this was! He did not approve of being touched back there! He was human and would _**never**_ have a tail. He felt Omote's hot breathe against the back of his neck, her whispering in his ear, begging. _Please, please... let us pleasure Tsukune._ He broke down. He felt guilty. They did not have to do anything for him, let alone something so embarrassing. He felt Ura's lips against his skin and so much more, more than he could handle.

At this point Tsukune just let go. It was not like he had any physical, or mental choice in the matter. He reached down and dug his fingers through those silky, silver tresses, massaging the vampire's skull. Ura-chan moaned at the gentle attention she rarely got from Tsukune, the later knowledge of such would crush his heart. His hips would not obey him, only the motions his girls allowed. Ura held her claws dug into his hips as they moved against her touches. He was reluctant, but Ura was _hungry._ While Ura took what she wanted, Omote continued to play where his proper tail _**should**_ be. Tsukune would mumble, he had not wanted such a thing, but he could not stop the gentle, teasing fingers of Omote as they slid between his buttocks and into no-man's land. Tsukune moaned at the feelings. Omote pressed her head into his shoulder and softly whined.

She was pressed against his back and she could easily feel the pink-haired demon touching herself at the same time of molesting him! She was unable to get over being touched there by Tsukune and would whisper for the desire for his fingers to caress her once again. Tsukune shook his head, fighting with all his might, to resist the urges these two were forcing upon him with their actions, more so than Ura: Omote's deeds. Why was she so deceiving? He would have thought that Ura's standing, but he would later realize the reason. With Omote and Ura's combined efforts it did not take Tsukune long to succumb to his lust and raise to that blessed completion.

Yet still they would plague him with their demanding attention! They had been so close to getting on the freaking plane to their honeymoon, but they wanted but one more taste of that sweet fruit that was not theirs to manhandle as they do! They were jealous of someone batting their eyes at him, even if that someone happened to be a guy! He had gone to the washroom to do his business, but what happens? They find their way into the washroom and take it upon themselves to have a taste.

_Takamatsu be damned!_

Ura had asserted at Tsukune's failed attempts to calm them. He had tried to appease them with promises of gourmet pocky, since they always seem to argue about chocolate dipped and strawberry dipped.

_Hn, no Tsukune, we prefer almond._

The silver-haired vampire's hand came over the mouth of her precious mate as the other said hand went about fondling his bag of almonds and the other vampire lowered herself to have a taste of that delicious, forbidden pocky.

There was no scream.

Well now Tsukune could have all the pocky he wanted now. All the tail he could handle, and all the bottom he wished. "Right Moka-chan?" He crooned between his sharp grunts of passion.

Moka cried out and nodded. "Anything Tsukune wants." The youkai submitted. All she wanted was to be loved and touched by him, it did not matter how or when. She would do him on the street corner if that was what he wanted. "I do want!" She suddenly called out at her own perverse thought. "Anywhere! Tsukunnneh!" She cried out feeling the coil in her stomach snap and flooded her body with indescribable emotions. Tsukune moaned and held her hips tightly, pulling her flush against him. After he was sure she was sate he pulled back and massaged her hips, he must have been holding tightly. Moka was panting and could do nothing but lay with her chest against the bed.

"T...tsu...ne." She whined. "Ura-chan..." She warned. Tsukune's eyes widened. He'd forgotten! He had only come up to-

"Crap!" Tsukune muttered and shuffled to cover the exhausted Omote, who soon returned to that happy sleep, this time she would be able to rest.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	61. The Power of Love

**Chapter 61: The Power of Love**

Tsukune buttoned up his pants and made his way out of the room. Omote was fast asleep. Downstairs Shuzen felt his throat tighten as scents carried from not only downstairs, but up. The vampire lord was about to make a move, but felt a hand grip strongly against his sleeve. He looked over to his precious mate who brightly smiled as she had one hand settled in front of her. She held her smile, looking to Shuzen. He needed to recognize his place, for this home was not his, and his daughters were grown women. The male growled, but it rolled into an empty silence when Tsukune's footsteps were heard descending the steps.

Kurumu was at Moka's side, trying to calm her down. She was on her knees, her hands clutched between her legs as her usually pale face took the color of fire. Her skirt was pressed tightly against her legs as her body shook. The succubi in the room were well aware of what just happened, but how it had happened was put to question. The scent of the silver-haired demon and the one filtering down from upstairs overpowered the games of the not-so-secret couple in the basement, at least they were secrets to the oblivious vampire lord. Ageha looked to Kurumu who looked away. It still bothered her, but the problem in the end still weighed on Moka. She was so desperate, much how she and Mizore were so inclined on mating with Tsukune for the mere fact they wanted him as a mate, yet here Moka is earnestly trying to have children and Kurumu couldn't find it in her to feel sorry for her friend.

Moka had brought this on herself because she isn't being considerate of Tsukune's needs as a man.

The others looked up when Tsukune made his way down the stairs. He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Sorry I took so long." He apologized, honestly unaware of exactly how long he did take. There were flat, empty stares offered to the now baffled male.

"Idiot!" Moka snapped out, choking down a sob with her overwhelming pride.

"Moka?" Kurumu tired to soothe her, but her hand was smacked away. The succubus stepped back. She understood her friend's pain, as in truth, many youkai of their class only wished to make families, after-all wasn't that every girl's dream? To be a mother? Maybe it was biased and sexist to think so, but the succubus would like to have puppies of her own.

Kurumu blinked and blushed at her train of thought. She felt a tug at her skirt and she looked down to where her father stood, grinning. She sighed and knelt down. She picked up her father off the ground and hugged him. She supposed he merely worried for her happiness. He knew she wanted a family. She had always said so when she was little.

_'Touchan!'_

_The little succubus would squeak as she sat at a child's size table with tea and freshly baked cookies. She wore a sun bonnet and dress, looking as radiant as the yellow cloth. She looked up to her father, who sat across from her, perfectly fitting in his seat. He gave a devilish smirk as he sipped the tea and nibbled graciously on the cookies his baby girl made._

_'What is it Mumachi?' _

_He would ask. She giggled and wagged her slender, spade-tipped tail with joy. _

_'When I grow up, me will has biiiiig family!'_

_She would spread her arms to explain her exaggeration. Kai would laugh and get up from his seat. The chibi would hop from her seat and run into her father's arms. _

Ageha walked over to Kurumu and took Kai from her daughter's arms, the 'full-grown' male being passed around like an infant. Kai sighed and melted into his mate's amorphously, huggable bosom. Ageha smiled and looked to her daughter in cautious warning.

"I'll be taking your father home. All this talk of sex has honestly made me hot and bothered, though it seemed to have the opposite affect on Moka-chan." She would giggle.

Kurumu nodded to her mother, wholly unsure as to what she meant, but by the rage that was fulling Moka at this moment she could see that she was bothered, but by what exactly? Ageha made her way toward the door. She would wait on the porch, for her best friend is not one to get the hint.

Shuzen leaned over and reached out to his daughter. "Moka...?" His hand shot back toward his chest when the demon pushed to her feet, a deep hiss rolling from her throat. Moka's mother crouched down at her daughter's side and tilted her head, blinking her eyes.

"Aww come on Moka-chan, you should just-" The ero vampire mistress began.

"Nothing!" Moka snapped, making everyone present jump. "Nothing! Get out! I don't need you telling me how to lose my mate! What do you know! You can't even keep yourself to one!" She accused.

Ageha stood outside with Kai on her hip as if he were a young child, his hands were rubbing into the marshmellowy forms, his hands sinking into the flesh like butter onto bread. The elder succubus began to count down, the youki easily felt flaring outside of the home. Kai was too fallen into his paradise to even notice, at least until Ageha moved and shifted over to the side.

Next thing either youkai knew the door burst open and Shuzen planted chest first onto the porch. The larger male grunted and moved to sit up. "Moka dear, please calm do—owww!" He _omphed_ when Akasha slammed into his body. He was shoved back to the ground, his mate straddling his chest.

The vampire mistress looked up, shining eyes glittering with hurt. "But Moka-chan...grandbabies..." She complained, looking up to her daughter as she stood in the door, tears in her eyes.

"What's the point..." She felt a stinging pain in her chest. "It's your fault!" She exhaled, shooting a glare to her father, the one who had sealed her for her own "good". "Maybe it's mine.." She lowered her head, her silver hair raining over her face. "Tsukune likes the other me better-" Her voice trailed off as her hands gripped against the frame of the door.

Tsukune could not believe what he heard. Ura-chan thought he loved Omote more? Yes it was true he was fond of Omote and would tend to spoil her, but Omote was more or less vulnerable to the world. Ura-chan was independent and strong. She did not need as much reassurance as Omote, didn't she? He had hurt her?

He could feel his instinct buzz with pain, perhaps anger? How could she think that? That he loved Omote _more_?

_**Maybe treating them differently wasn't the best choice.**_

Maybe it had been wrong, but Ura-chan was always so proud about her place. "Moka..." Tsukune meekly called out, only to receive no answer. She was deliberately ignoring him. Kurumu patted Tsukune's back in sympathy. She would wish her friend luck and go back to her room. It would be best if the succubus wasn't present for such emotional exchanges, because she would honestly more likely side with Tsukune on principle alone, even though Moka was right.

The silver-haired daiyoukai stood with her head hung lower. She was silent for several moments, and Ageha knew better, especially when it came to feelings of the heart. "Just," she would pause to release a shuddering, painful breathe. "Just go home." As Akasha stood Moka slammed the door in her face, and locked it.

Outside Moka's mother would blink. Shuzen blushed, his pale cheeks brightening up like perfect salmon meat. He could see up his mate's skirt. Akasha pouted. "She threw me out. How mean." She would cross her arms over her chest, Ageha chuckling at her friend. She reached out and patted Akasha's shoulder.

"Let's go home sweetie, they'll learn." Ageha warmly smiled. Akasha pouted and gripped her mate's arm in a deathly grip when he finally stood to his feet.

Shuzen groaned, but led his precious mate off before she caused more trouble. Speaking of trouble... the vampire lord pulled out his cellular phone from his cape's inner pocket. He hit the speed dial as he opened the door to his limo. Akasha squealed and crawled in, pausing to look up to him as he put the phone to his ear. Ageha bid farewell to her bestie and spread her wings, taking off with Kai in arm.

The called line rang off its hook: the vibrating shell of plastic and metal rattling across the bedside table. A stray hand shuffled out the heap of downy quilts. When the cursed cellular device rattled too far the owner of said phone sat up. Silver hair a mess of kinks and smooshed up folds, ruby eyes still gripped with the passage of sleep. Kora growled and looked around the dark room she occupied, though not alone. Her head throbbed and body burned from the hangover, indeed vampires could heal well after such an event, but if one did not hydrate while drinking, would suffer terrible hangovers, even more pronounced for anemic vampires.

Kora looked to her leg, feeling an unfamiliar weight upon it. She held the burgandy blankets to her chest as she eyed the tiny, half-dressed witch on her bed. Her poor sensei tuckered herself out after they binged. Kora had terrible flashes from the nightmarish games the perverted loli thought up. She may have been of age, in Nippon, but it made troubling the laws of minor corruption held by this particular Prefecture due to the fact that Yukari was more or less corrupting them... She groaned as she felt her stomach churn. Across from her bed, on the couch in her suite in the Fairy Tale's headquarter lay Miyabi and Kahlua, sound asleep.

Miyabi's white collared shirt was open, buttons obviously missing from the once, neatly pressed suit shirt. His chest was still marred with her little sister's less-than-loving touches. His pants were still on (surprisingly) though obviously pulled open, partially down his hips, revealing his black boxers. One arm was folded behind his head, the other over the back of said younger sibling who was still sound asleep, cutely sighing in the stead of snoring. She had, shockingly, managed to stay in her dress. Kahlua had an exhibitionist streak in her and it was quite a rarity to keep her in clothes when she was relaxing.

Yes her baby sister did like dressing up, to the point where she would remove said dress if it was appropriate (sometimes inappropriate) for the occasion. The skirt of Kahlua's dress though was hiked up enough to give view to the entire length of her tanned leg. Her silk panties were pulled down her thighs, one leg hoisted up over Miyabi's waist. Her hands clung wrinkling knots into Miyabi's shirt, her mouth hung open and tiny fangs barely peeking out from under her plump, red painted lips.

Kora groaned, wondering what that horrid buzzing noise? Oh... her phone. She groaned and reached over to pick it up. "What?" She snarled.

_Kora._

Shuzen greeted on the other end.

_Busy?_

Kora squeaked and pushed Yukari to roll off her legs. The older vampire pushed to her feet as the loli witch rolled onto her side. Yukari wore little more than her cape, stockings and bear-patterned underwear, her cap discarded on the pillow where her head should have laid. She climbed out of bed, holding the impossibly tiny phone between her ear and shoulder. She searched around frantically for her panties.

"No chichi!" She assured. "Not at all!" She said as she found a pair. She wasn't keen on the wet spot on it and tossed it, standing there in her naked glory, not even caring at this point. She made sure to use her forearm and hold her breasts up. They were a bit heavy and hurt her back when not properly supported. "Is there anything you need?"

_I see you failed to take care of Aono on many levels._

The young maid swallowed and chuckled nervously. "N-no need to worry chichi! We've got back up!" She brightly stated, she was sure her sensei's plans were fool proof!

_You need **backup**?_

Clearly the older male was displeased.

_No matter, it seems that Mo—oh!_

His voice seemed to startle. Kora walked around the room looking for a clean pair of underwear. "Chichi? Is something wrong?" She hoped that boy wasn't giving him trouble. Her father was strong but he was an older male. From what little she knew of(and she does not say _little_ lightly) Tsukune was _quite_ the man to behold.

_Nothing, just make sure that boy breaks up with Moka-aah!"_

The line went dead. Akasha got bored, to be honest, and pulled her mate into the back of the limousine and presumed to take him than and there.

Kora stared at her phone and sneered. She snapped the phone closed. Oh no, she was no longer interested in tearing apart her onii-sama and her imotou, no. After seeing what he could do, he would certainly serve her sensei's purposes. A dark smirk drew over her lips as the thought encompassed her chest. It was a delicious thought that made her legs shake and her inside...

"Damn it." The vampire muttered. She forgot she had no panties. She looked to the floor and pouted, her legs sticky now. She sucked her teeth in irritation and went to bathe.

"Moka..." Tsukune gently called as he reached out for his mate, but Moka smacked his hand away and pulled her arms to wrap around her body.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed. "It's not as if you want to anyway!" The vampire softly sobbed out, now that there was no one to see her. She slid to the ground and shivered. This had been the second time he has rejected her presence for her other self.

Moka was wrong. Tsukune could only look down at her crumpled form. His chest felt tight, his body trembled with not rage but true hurt. She... she was right. He did adore Omote, but he did not love her more. That was unthinkable. He was honestly not sure how to categorize his affinity for the pinkie, but he did not hate Ura-chan. His instinct was silent, as was he. Tsukune sighed and crouched down, reaching out his hand tentatively. Moka did not move.

He would not speak his words. He was smart enough to know they were now deemed useless against her whimpering form. Tsukune sighed and reached over, pulling Moka against his chest. She fought his touch, denied his affection. The heiress was battling her instinct to _kill_ Omote for the very idea. She wanted Tsukune's attention and to be denied that was a summons for murder to a youkai. She would shiver when his arms wrapped around her torso.

He would not speak, merely brush his hands along her belly and tenderly kiss her cheek. His words meant nothing, but the touch of his chest against her back spoke apologies, but she refused to accept it so easily and squirmed. She wanted this, but at the same time she did not if it was out of pity. She loved the feeling of his hand brushing down her stomach, her body still irritated from being molested by the witch and yuki onna. His hands made it feel so much better. She had let out an unconscious sigh. It was reluctant, stubborn. She wanted to fight him, but she was needy for his attention. No not needy, she _**needed**_ his attention. She felt as if she would shrivel away to nothing without him!

Against her will her body would seductively writhe under his touch. How dare she think him unequal to their affection. Did he not take them both? Together? Did he not touch Ura as much as he touched Omote? Perhaps, but they were not loved separately, merely loved differently and perhaps that was what Tsukune had done wrong. They smelled no different, they felt no different, they _felt_ no different, so why should they be touched differently? His hand would touch her belly, run down along her sweaty shirt. She must have been hot, but considering what he had done to Omote, there was no doubt she _needed_ his attention, but he would not give her it, for she needed another sort of attention.

His left hand would snake toward the hem of her skirt and yank the blouse from its prison. The silver-haired demon leaned back and opened her mouth as she reached her arm and dug her fingers into his thick, ebony locks. He could feel her desperation as her long, thin fingers curled and her anger as the pads of her fingers dug against his scalp. He didn't care though, because it made it that much easier to show her that _this _was his touch. His large warm hand tightly gripped her breast and began to roughly massage it. The vampire's throat tightened, stunting her ability to cry out. The rough pads of his fingers would brush over her tender nubs of flesh as she rocked her hips uselessly against the air.

Why? Why was he so _tempting?_ He was no master of seduction, but by kami he knew how to say _**I'm sorry.**_ His made her flesh crawl as the apathy was literally ripped from her form by his perfect touches. His other hand finally vacated the spot over her finely toned abs and crept down beneath the hem of her skirt. He would not go far and merely place his hand over the valley where her precious well lay buried beneath a silvery meadow of hyacinth. Oh kami and the sound of his breath in her ear, it felt like a thousand blades lightly brushing over her pinking flesh.

_Touch me, touch me!_

Her body would screech as she pushed her hips up, trying to met his conservative touch. He would not say a word! By kami his fingers made her chest tingle and her heart burn. She wanted it, she needed it: his love. It held a type of power even she could not comprehend, and she had experienced it first hand. Damn it give it up, relinquish everything!

Tender refusal.

A rough tongue danced along the vampire's jugular, sending her youkai into a flare of uncouth thoughts and seedy intentions. All she wanted was for him to touch her! No, it was a lie! She wanted him to force his way into the deepest part of her body and soul and take her to the brink of oblivion over and over again.

Finally! An exhale would praise kami's name when his fingers finally began to brush and tease open her petals, the pink hyacinth wanting nothing more than the warmth of summer presented to her. Her blooming flower begged for the touch of her mate's sun. He gave and gave, but gave no more than the gentle brushes of his heated embers, which danced off his fingertips like fireflies upon blades of grass and hay in mid summer's eve.

Moka felt her world still. Tsukune had not touched her deeply, nor had he impaled her with obvious intentions. Yet still she felt her world collapse all around her, the brushes of his ember-tipped fingers gracing the petals of her hyacinth with care.

_Ughn._

Her body moaned, not a sound leaving either of the lover's mouth: the only thing heard was the constricted pants that covered their bodies like a morning fog.

_I love you._

Was whispered from his body as he continued his gently touch her her blossomed bud. She could feel the flood of ecstasy. Her ruby eyes glanced back toward Tsukune's chocolate orbs as he stared back. She began to cry.

"It's my fault..." The silver-haired finally admitted, after holding in her blame, and pain. She did not want to admit she was the weak one, the one who could not bare children! Maybe it was a curse of being a daiyoukai?

Tsukune chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's only been a few days you two..." Moka stared at him with her wide, water filled eyes. Tsukune sighed softly and nuzzled her cheek with his own. "I promise we'll try more okay? But while in a proper mood?" he suggested. "If you'd stop fighting each other it wouldn't be hard to be with you both together." His greatest reason for trying to separate them, was it made it very hard to know who to screw with first! They had two bodies, he had one!

Regardless: he loved them both, and was powerless in the face of that love.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	62. There's Oniisama in my Cereal!

**(A/N: Warning, if you are offended by anthropormorphic individuals, than do not read beyond this point. You may hit Ctrl+ F and locate the breakers that lead to the 'safe' zone. You have been warned. Sample Breaker: o*o*o*o* )**

**Chapter 62: There's Onii-sama in my Cereal!**

Back at the Kurono property, Ageha took on the pleasant pastime of entertaining her mate. The elder succubus lay within her chambers, an elegant room one would expect from such a sensual monster. The walls were a deep burgundy and decorated with hangings of black silk. The room itself was lit by silver, multi-holder candelabras that settled in certain corners of the room, creating an ambient light that emitted a soft green glow, thanks to the enchanted candles that carried an intoxicating combination of pheromones and musk that would delight any sex. Ageha was laid out in her bed. It was a round and covered in black velvet and concealed by a semi-transparent, silk curtain. She wore little more than lace corset and panties, with a silk chamise over her arms, which did little to cover her. She had her wings freely spread in the comfort of her home and her tail stretched out, the form swaying against the bed as she relaxed. Her bare legs were thick, round and fleshy, her body clearly bothered from their previous _adventure_ to the Aono household.

"Do you think it was a good idea sweetie?" Ageha would call out to her mate, her brow raised as she lustfully watched him remove his clothing. The succubus was laid on her side and her chest barely kept back and ready to flood passed the gates which was the purple corset.

"Yeah sure!" Kai laughed and dropped to his bottom when he finally got a moment to remove his sneakers. He smirked and looked up to Ageha, his precious mate. "We promised that lil Gin would have someone right? I mean after he got tossed from his pack, it was the least we coulda did for his cousin, she had seemed awful worried." the shota male pushed to his feet and padded toward the bed, slowly taking on his true form. Feet became three-toed feet, thumb and all, as it shuffled against the red carpet of his mate's room. His skin took on a distinct purple shade, and if one were fool enough they would mistake the male for an incubus, but he was far from it. His tail was long and had nothing more than a normal point. Small wings stretched from his back and flapped as he jumped a few times before getting air borne.

His wings seemed to struggle with the weight of his body that seemed far to heavy for such a tiny pair of wings. His eyes seemed to grow double their size, but still held an emerald-azure glint that made him irresistible as a creature, making him seem vulnerable and in need of care. His skull was bald, but from the center of his forehead, leaning back, was a sort of antennae that wobbled as he fluttered across the air like a moth. He was still small and kept his height, which would explain his human form.

Kai was an Imp. They were not quite demons, but neither were they faeries. They were not evil, but more or less mischievous in nature. They are known to serve gods, but too are wild and seemingly uncontrollable. They are lonely creatures by nature and often seek the company of humans most often. This imp though clearly took favor in his precious mate and mistress. He landed on the bed and waddled toward her. He grinned as she laid on her back, and rested against her nest of pillows.

"It'll be good, you bet," Said the compulsive gambler, after all what fun was life without a little thrilling bet once in a while? "Muma-chi'll be with child sooner than you think, and happy and safe!" he chuckled and settled between his wife's legs and laid his head against her warm underwear. His long, purple tail swayed as he sniggered and wrapped his arms around his mate's hips. "Oooh but Ageha you are so very warm, and without child! This one should change that!" He suggested. Succubus had many children throughout their lifetimes. Kurumu, was Ageha's youngest. Her older daughters were out, living with their own harems and with their own families. Many in their clan say the succubus spoiled her youngest and gave her a loose leash when it came to the way one should live as a succubus, but Ageha had Kai. He was not her first mate, but the first one that had survived, he was her destined one. With him she had earned the love and patience to raise Kurumu with an open heart.

Aghea chuckled and leaned her face in her hand, pressing her cheek against her fingers and leaning her elbow on the bed. She sighed softly and softly '_hrmed'_. "Oh? Does my little man care to show off his vitality today? I'm pretty sure I can top it." She would tease with a wink, knowing it would stir his betting nature and give her the attention she wanted, and needed from her lover. He was her destined one after all. She could see the desire and love burning in his crystal clear eyes. The older, and practiced succubus, would moan softly feeling his body push against her as he stood there settled between her legs. The imp held a considerable size difference between his mate; where Ageha stood at least 5'8'', 5'9'', where Kai stood a mere 3'5''.

The Imp was no weakling though and certainly had to be able to pleasure his mate to create life such as Kurumu. His thin, leathery lips pulled back into a devious grin. He opened his mouth as he hissed out, his tongue running over his sharp fangs with a rolling cackle. "You are ever the cozy and sweet smelling my mate, do not worry about Muma-chi, she will be a good mother, and will learn what destined one really means." He assured as he ran his three-fingered hand over the smooth long, smooth leg of his mate.

Ageha's cheeks would flush as she tried not to squirm, but feeling his small, leathery hand brush a burning trail over her skin drove her mad. "Ah, my precious destined one, you tease me too much." The elder succubus assured as she would reach her hand over her large, amorphous breast that would mold and wrist beneath her fingertips, while her other hand would undo the front of the corset's lace bindings. The Imp would gaze upon her self-provided ministrations and brush his long, sticky tongue over the apex of her thighs, hitting close that that forbidden paradise only he held privy to. He would be the last male to ever touch that spot because he was her destined one and her true lover for centuries to come, for the lovers shared a lifeforce and were the Imp to die, his mate would surely follow, and vice versa.

The older succubus would moan and sigh out feeling the palms of her mate's and invade the flesh of her belly and stroke along the shape of her not-too-flat belly. Ageha was not thin, but neither was she chubby, she was rough in all the right places, all the erogenous zones found on a human form were amplified on a succubus: the breasts, thighs, between their legs, the rump, along the spine, the scalp, collar bone, legs, and belly. Kai would crawl his small form all over his mate rubbing and brushing his fiendish paws along her form. She could feel his form dragging along every inch of her flesh, his length poking at her, his knees pressing into her. She would gasp out when his small hands sunk into her breasts and began to furiously knead the mounds of flesh.

"Ah!" The female would gasp. Only her destined lover knew _all_ her spots and _all _her pleasures and could make her cry out and want, even if her kind were the masters of lust and temptation. Her breath would break into pants as she felt his tongue brush against the heated flesh and his fangs graze the sensitive orbs. The Imp offered a devious grin as his hips would brush froward and tease the plump forms of flesh. Ageha's face flushed at the feeling. She would open her eyes and press her hands against her chest, squeezing her breasts together over her mate, he leaned atop her chest for support as he ground himself between her. "Uhn." Words no longer stood to be part of the demoness' skill set as she arched her back to better feel every bit of her mate brush against her form.

The fiendishly hungry Imp continued to grind against his mate, only to kick into a furious pumping action as he growled and drooled, the feelings and scents of the room filling his head with deliberate, sexual thoughts. "Rrr," The sound would much resemble a purr, but it was an indecent sounding noise that made Ageha writhe and tingle. "Ima ravage my doll's body." The Imp reassured his mate and bit down on her sensitive nub, causing the demoness to cry out. The tip of the succubus' spade stabbed against the cushion of the bed as her mind selfishly settled on the uncultured thoughts which burned through her body by the command of her destined one.

He knew all the right places to touch and always made her feel as if she was helplessly floating on air. His soft murmurs of _I love you_ were meaningless in the face of his touch as he would continue to press against her like the hungry beast he was. The end of his tail would lecherously touch the decedent spot between the night mistress' legs, which caused her to moan out in need. She gasped out when she felt her mate stiffen and release his building tension against her body. She would allow this to no other, no other could mark her as he did. The blue-haired demon's heart would race and thunder in her chest as she gasped out, licking at the edges of her lips, squeaking occasionally as she felt the smaller male crawl across her belly, lapping at her from with his sticky tongue and grope her with his now sticky and slick fingertips.

"Ah, darling!" She would moan out, the male lapping at her sensitive eden which dripped thanks to the springs of his attentions. She could do little more than roll on her side as she, in vain, reached between her legs, her loving treasure nestled there and consuming her whole. She felt every fang nip and lap of his hot muscle as he sought to suck her dry of every ounce of energy she held. Her hands would find the top of the Imp's smooth, bare skull and she would push it desperately between her legs, more than what was believed truly possible. She was maddened by her lust, and could not see beyond the heat that filled her body. The Imp would moan and grumble as he fed, and she would pant and moan. Her perfectly manicured hands would massage the male's scalp, only to begin to lewdly stroke the single antennae-like appendage atop his head.

Kai growled, face nestled between heaven and earth, feeling his mate's fingers wrap around his antennae. He crawled upward, his tongue lapping along every inch of flesh it could before the imp settled himself in an odd position. He had wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, best he could considering their size difference, and his hand-like feet, which held the same amount of digits and gripping prowess as his hands, gripped to either of the plump thighs he warmed himself in, and he would brush his hips against her no longer clothed ones, for the lace panties had become nothing but shredded interference by the time the Imp had finished with them.

Kai would thrust himself against his mate, though he was more than ready to take her, he would continue to tease and tempt her. "Ah, please, darling! Yo...you promised to ravage me!" The mistress would demand honor be paid! The mischievous Imp cackled and continued to cruelly, and uselessly, hump his mistress. Ageha would finally give into the sensations and try to push her hips forward to meet his, the male's essence still stuck to his lover's chest and neck.

"Yes, yes, but to lose a bet" He teased. Ageha shook her head and moaned as she leaned down and wrapped her plump lips around his antennae and began to suck on the form. The Imp eek'd at the feeling and hugged his mate tighter. He felt her lips pull into a smirk as her tongue expertly rolled over the wriggling form which was highly sensitive to electro-magnetic energy, and with the energy that burned from his mate and the snap of youki she flicked off the tip of her tongue, the Imp was quick to admit defeat and sink himself into his mate, the pair feeling quite complete. "Ooh.." The male would whine and pump into his mistress with great fervor. "Ohhhmm, my doll is very...hnf, wily!" He lapped at her stomach and continued to fill her with the feeling of his affections.

"Ahh, don't be so sad my darling." She would writhe against him, her wings tightly folded against her curled form as she continued to lavish his antennae with attention. "You're still my sexy boy." She cooed and sighed out, feeling her mate drive himself deeply into her. Ageha would groan and her body tremble as she allowed her mate to take her to the edge of her personal heaven where she would greedily feed from his physical love and later bask in his emotional love.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Ah! T-tsukune..." The silver-haired demoness would blush as her male would give her exactly what she wanted, though now she seemed a bit shy at the fact of the matter. She would have never thought Tsukune would have such confidence as to take her right there and than in the living room, a second time. The vampire was pressed against the arm of the couch. She was not sure what had happened. Tsukune had helped her to her feet and as she pulled up her panties to walk back toward their room, Tsukune had come up behind her and brushed down her skirt from behind.

He began to whisper in her ear and lovingly admit his love for them both and how hard it was for him to resist either of their advances or either girl sitting there, screaming for his attention. She was unaware, completely and totally, unaware that Tsukune had so much vampiric instinct burning in his borrowed blood. No sooner had she considered brushing the idea off, Tsukune would press his form to her back, causing her to stumble. The vampire had caught herself on the couch's arm, but as soon as she tried to stand up and turn, she felt her underwear ghost back down her legs and the male brush against her from behind. She had forgotten he had only touched her, her anger and spoiled whoring for attention forgotten after she was given pure release, but now she stood forced against their brand-new couch and being used for her mate's release.

Not that she minded, but the thought alone was enough to make her nearly crumple under the weight of it. She could feel his youki burning against her body, and it felt so much more predominate than usual, it was baffling. It was as if he was growing stronger by the day. She wanted this, she wanted to give birth to Tsukune's baby. She wanted him to fill her with his essence and allow her to be the mother of his offspring. She felt every inch of his attention push in and out of her, filling her heart with indescribable emotion and her mind with unbearable pleasure.

Outside, a car drove itself into the quiet neighborhood. It parked on the street edge overlooking Jibo's property, the old landlady settled on her porch, watching the Aono property. She was suspicious with all the people going in and out of that place constantly. It wasn't right. She sneered at the unfamiliar car, but blinked when a young male stepped out of the driver's side. He was a tall man with short, brown hair and eyes. He seemed to have narrowed, almost slanted eyes and a calm expression that was devoid of sarcasm but filled with a seedy, hidden nature that was concealed from all others. He had strong, chiseled features and wore a short-sleeved jacket over a white, long-sleeved tee-shirt. He waved to the old woman, clearly familiar with her presence.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"I've never seen anything like this before." Ruby would exclaim, having gotten the test results back on Moka. Mizore had occupied herself by rolling around Ruby's office on her executive chair. The yuki onna slid to a halt and looked over to the witch as she sat settled on the desk, her legs crossed. The ebony-haired maiden of the dark arts furrowed her thin brows in distinct disbelief. Ruby slid off the desk and put the papers down. Mizore reached over and took them, reading them over. The snow faery turned the papers on their side trying to interpret the distress the older woman showed, but to no such luck.

"So..." The snow woman rolled her lollipop into her cheek and turned her crystalline eyes toward the mauve-eyed woman. "What does ...this mean?" She wondered, not entirely sure she saw what was wrong.

Ruby sighed and pressed her index finger to her cheek, her head tilting slightly as she thought. She allowed her left elbow to settle in the palm of her right hand. "How do I explain this." Indeed that stood to be the question. She blinked and clapped her hands together. "Okay, Mizore-chan, you've seen Tsukune-kun's medical charts." It wasn't even a question of if she had, the yuki onna was well known for her precarious sense of infiltration, in short she was always in the know in everything that had to do with Tsukune.

Mizore nodded without second thought. Ruby chuckled nervously, having had expected some slight protest in offense to her words, but she would let it pass. "Now look to Moka's." She motioned and Mizore did so. The yuki onna blinked and stared at the paper.

"Oh..." The ice fae cooed and nodded. "They look the same now." The pointed out, as a matter-of-factly. Ruby sighed at her comrade's lack of urgency. Ruby took the papers from Mizore and nodded.

"Indeed, but that also means Moka is at risk for getting sick." The witch would make her way toward the coat hanger and take down her shawl and toss it over her shoulders. "Do you have any idea how many illnesses humans have? Were a vampire to be subjected to them... we need to see headmaster." She would pause and look to Mizore. "Miz-...?"

Mizore nodded. "I'll head home. I won't say anything. But if Moka gets sick Tsukune is going to blame himself." They knew that was just how he was. Ruby smiled and nodded. She could always count on Mizore as she was the most level headed of the group. "You can count on me!" the yuki onna assured.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

It has been three weeks. Three. Kurumu was on the edge of her sanity. Everywhere in the house she went she smelled _them._ Tsukune was on Moka like ...like...well she didn't have a comparison, her mind was that sleep deprived. Gin had to wear a mask around the house because Kurumu was constantly spraying air freshener. The succubus was on her last nerve. It wasn't that the two, as mates, did not have the right to mate, but they seemed to be everywhere! They had to get a new couch, again. They had to excavate and sterilize one of the upstairs linen closets and than there was the issue with the back porch...

The succubus was at her last wit's end. She settled down to breakfast. Their break was over and they were back to going to university. For the succubus it would be a day well earned. She settled at the breakfast table to coffee. Gin was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of kami-knew-what, he seemed to have just tossed eggs, bacon and other miscellaneous things into his bowl for his morning meal. He had work to get to for the day and the succubus found herself missing him daily. Yukari still wasn't back, but she had sent letter that she was part of some program where she tutors those of special-needs... whatever that meant. Tsukune and the Moka twins had their breakfast and were upstairs getting dressed, but from what Kurumu could hear with her sharp ears and even sharper nose... one could easily proclaim that was not how you got dressed.

Kokoa was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal. The red head was dressed up and ready to go, faithfully waiting for her sister. Beside her sat her morning reading (some BL from her forsaken collection that just seemed to grow and fill the basement) and Koumori in his bat form settled at the edge of her bowl, nibbling on one of the spheres of sugar and grain. Kurumu sighed and leaned her elbows on the table. She lacked the strength to even make anything, and the others knew better than to ask her because she has been so out of it, being the one usually cooking breakfast. A loud bang was heard overhead. Gin laughed, and nearly choked. Kurumu felt her brain actually shrivel a bit.

"This needs to stop!" She spat out some coffee from the surprise and set the cup down. She looked to the surface of the table and brushed a drop of coffee off and sucked her finger clean. "Honestly, what is up with them lately? Tsukune used to be such an innocent boy!" She would complain, only to hear Kokoa giggle. Kurumu raised a brow and looked to the vampire, who seemed to grin darkly as she faced her bowl.

"I don't mind." Kokoa's words made a heavy chill run down her spine as the emerald eyes glanced up with a questionable smirk. "I don't mind having a bit of onii-sama in my cereal." Kurumu blinked at Kokoa's words and looked down at the table, than to the vampire who nodded in confirmation.

"Kami!" Kurumu leapt from the table, Gin dying in a corner from choking (probably laughing at the situation). "That is it!" The succubus shrieked. She wanted peace in he house and did not, as much as she may have formerly wished, she did not want Tsukune in _her _cereal any longer!

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	63. Three's Company?

**Chapter 63: Three's Company...?**

In the Fairy Tale HQ the week had been busy. The loli witch who, no matter how old she grew retained that innocence many craved, seemed to gain a frightening amount of power. In a short time she was able to increase the corporation's revenue by nearly 27%. Her business savvy had shocked Miyabi and made him reconsider her place. He offered the witch a position as one of his executive underlings, right beside Kahlua. He had also come to appreciate her powers. Many of the office workers, whom are either hybrid or Youkai, were uncomfortable with her presence and tried to harass her. That was put to a quick stop when she offered them a taste of her black magic. It was unnoticeable at first, but anyone to bad mouth the witch would meet with 'sudden accidents' that were freak accidents oft completely unexplainable.

It had not taken the clever male long to realize it was she perpetrating these acts of retribution. Kahlua had made mention it was mean and cruel they way they spoke of her because she believed the witch to carry a hidden potential. Miyabi was intrigued because it was rare for the assassin to praise an outsider. He gave her a chance and she proved an invaluable asset to the company.

As he took into consideration the company's future place in the lives of Youkai, and his current works for the Shuzen family, he was positive he would outdo that old man. Shuzen thought low of Miyabi and knew not his true nature, he would use that to his advantage. He relaxed in his furo. The heat would help clear his head of the unnecessary thoughts from the day.

Miyabi opened his eyes and glanced over to the edge of the furo where Kahlua leaned with her chest against the porcelain tub. She looked to be deep in contemplation and was oddly quiet. Miyabi leaned his arm back on the edge of the tub and sighed. He never liked when she was quiet. It didn't suit her. He would suppose that was the reason he was so fond of her. He had dealt with many assassins before he was given Kahlua. Given, indeed. Shuzen looked down on him because, unlike most the elder vampire dealt with, he was not from noble blood, but of any others Shuzen knew Miyabi was the most ruthless and clever, even powerful of any he knew. He was an asset the Vampire Lord could not afford to lose, and to make sure he did not lose him: Shuzen gave his two eldest daughters.

Miyabi raised a brow and looked to the dark-skinned woman's back. She was seated with her back to him, and what a back it was for him to behold. It was smooth and beautifully sculpted thanks to her training. "What's wrong babe?" Miyabi would question, but he received no answer. It chipped at his cold heart, her silence, so he moved to shuffle over toward the vampire. He carefully placed his hand on her back, little sure of her state of emotion, so it was always best to err on the side of safety. A human woman's mood swings were bad, but add to that the power and strength a daiyoukai vampire held.

You had quite the molotov cocktail in hand.

"Babe?" Miyabi would call again in that smooth, just-right voice that would melt against your skin, and it had double the effectiveness in such a heated atmosphere as they currently occupied. Kahlua let out a sigh, rather comforted by the fact her precious mate settled against her back, further pressing her breasts against the tub with a firm weight. Her arms were settled on the edge of the furo and her head rested in the nest of her arms. She leaned her head to the side to allow Miyabi to kiss at her neck. It was more of a command than a gentle hinting, and the business mogul knew better than to disappoint is favorite client. He settled his face in the crook of her neck and kissed at her scrumptious flesh.

"Miyabi-kun, am I a disappointment to you?" The assassin worried. The dark-haired male was a bit confused. What could she have meant by that? His naked chest would settle against her back to give her a sense of closeness, lest she claim he an inattentive mate and attack him. Vampire mistresses were fickle, often violent, and had voracious appetites when it came to attention, whatever kind of attention it may have been. They longed for any sort of attention from their mates, be it touch, love, or verbal communications.

"What do ya mean babe? You're everything and more." He played it safe. He was smart, after all you have to be to keep one of these girls satisfied. Kahlua sighed, to Miyabi's growing worry. "We got this far cause of your skill babe, and even commandeered ourselves a little bit of extra booty, far beyond the prize we were searching for." He praised.

"Well," She began, sighing softly when she felt his hand start to roam her naked hips. He did enjoy his dark-skinned beauty. Her body was always just right, in his favorite places. She began to loosen up her tense stance at his gentle, yet aggressive, touch. "It's just that Moka-chan is getting so much attention because everyone thinks she'll make a good baby." She paused and turned her eyes up to the opposite side of the bathing room where her older sister sat washing herself before she would come to soak. "What if I don't make a strong baby?" Kora found herself rolling her eyes at her little sister's con for attention. Oh she was a sweet, happy woman Kahlua, but she was spoiled rotten and quite the whore for attention when it came down to it. Even so, Kora did recognize some of the legitimacy behind her sibling's worry.

It was not easy for a vampire to create life, as they were born to destroy it...

"Aww, babe." Miyabi crooned and ran his hands along her shaped tummy, grazing the tips of his fingers just at the edge where sat the valley of her womanhood. "This sexy body makin' something anything less than perfect? That's just the good girl in you talking." He charmed and allowed his fingers to meet his mate's sweetest spot.

Kahlua whined out and arched her back, as if trying to flee the touch, but she wanted nothing more than to lean into it. Kahlua turned her glimmering eyes toward Miyabi, her soft breathes tightening in her chest. "M-miyabi-kun?" She whined. "I...I don't want to share you." She greedily remarked. "I want all of Miyabi-kun." The last marks of her speech was cut out by a sharp squeak when the businessman gripped the round of flesh of her buttocks than dug his finger into her tender trove.

"Aww babe, that's not all that fair." He had to be diplomatic about it, because Kahlua could be very stubborn. She was a little princess after all. "Don't worry." He ran his tongue along her shoulder and dug his fingers deeper into the writhing mistress. "You two gals will be pumping out babies before you know it." He smugly offered as his fingers left their warm, pulsing home.

"No!" She whined, both at the loss of contact and the idea of sharing him! He was her precious Miyabi! She had to hide the fact she cared for him. Her father hated the idea of them ever having unacceptable mates. It was thanks to Yukari she no longer had to hide the fact they were mates. With the company's sudden growth Shuzen took a shine to the male and to not lose him, he offered him his daughters as a sort of payment for him to stay on board. Even though Kahlua was already sharing Miyabi with her older sister, it was not a very willing act considering she was only doing it to keep him secret.

"It's okay babe, I'll give you all the attention you want, hn? What do ya say? It's the least we can do. If she didn't bring Aono's girl we would have been stuck playing round-about with your old man." He assured Kahlua it was thanks to Kora, but it was a jump to assume her father had relented so easily. Something else must have convinced him so wholly of the situation and allow Kahlua and her sister to keep their precious Miyabi, as Shuzen was their father and it was up to him who he gave his daughters to.

Kahlua began to writhe under the male's ministrations, and they were no gentle touches one would offer an innocent young girl, but the touches a mate would offer to his female in a pure gesture of love, affection and dominance. Oh how Kahlua _hated _that. He was hers to dominate. Little Moka-chan may have let her male walk all over her, but Moka-chan has always been quite the, little girl. The blonde-haired killer whined out when his fingers would roughly dig into the meat of her rear and his tongue caressed her heated flesh. She wasn't weak, and did not want such a thing to be true. She was stronger and though she loved her baby sisters to death, she did not train all her life to be weak and forgotten by father.

The vampire growled at the thought and smiled. She ran her tongue over her lips and raised her rump somewhat out of the water, brushing herself against Miyabi's stomach. He groaned and leaned forward, being sure he settled his hand on the edge of the furo. He held her still, fingers digging into his most favored mound of flesh. "But you know I'll give ya anything you want babe, you honestly don't wanna share me? Deny me that extra bit? It's all you babe." He stroked her ego as expertly as he did her flesh. She whined out, but would bite down on her lip to stifle the obtrusive sound.

Kora giggled into her hand and looked over to her little sister. "Come now Kahlua-chan, I want a baby too, don't you?" The elder sibling threw a basin of hot water over her shoulder, washing away the soap. She stood and allowed the water to slick off her pale flesh and draw invisible lines all along her curvacious form. "Sendou-sama has certainly given us more than we ever imagined. Are you going to throw that gift away so haphazardly?" She questioned. Kahlua fought the exhale that tried to escape in the form of a groan as Miyabi pushed against her and slowly drove himself into her body.

"I do..." Kahlua panted out and allowed her jaw to hang open, no longer fighting the very _taste_ of her mate, which seemed to fill the air. "Yes, I do. Miyabi-kun!" She cried out when her precious male drove into her. Kora climbed into the furo and settled herself into the heated water. A dark grin painted itself on the older sister's features.

"You're a good sister, Moka-chan has become greedy and needs to learn that everything she does is a sacrifice that must be made for the family." Kora explained as she ran her fingers between Miyabi's legs, causing him to shiver. "She was supposed to share her mate with Kokoa, and because she choose such a weak human she risks damaging the family's strong bloodline." She was convinced that Tsukune was weak. He could only tap into a portion of his vampire's blood from what she saw in that room, that night. What was even worse her precious sister was weak when it came to him. Moka was, with her power, to be the dominate one in that relationship, yet she (and she has seen Kokoa to an extent) submit themselves to that man. It made her absolutely red with rage.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Fu fu fu." Yukari sat in a large leather chair in the middle of her office, which was connected to Miyabi's. It wasn't hard to hear the cries of passion down the hall of Miyabi's sleeping suite. The suite was connected to his office for easy and leisurely access. The witch wore a long black gown. A deep purple corset wrapped around her waist and did little to nothing to amplify her small breasts. Though they were not wholly flat, neither did they seem fully developed. It was what gave her body the appearance of a loli in essence. It was what defined her, and she has come to accept the fruit of her own beauty, but because of it she would be damned if she allowed Tsukune to be monopolized by her precious Moka, because without her none of this would even be possible, was her whole-hearted belief.

It was not just about sex, or even about being denied her solitary passion. It was about something greater, and with Miyabi's words she would understand. She smirked as she held the cellular phone to her ear. Her long black hair was decorated with small dark blue and purple beads that were braided into a thread of hair running along the right side of her cheek. The brim of her witch's cap shadowed her facial features, all except for the malicious grin that was curled up.

The men that stood in the room flinched when she crossed her leg over her knee, though some mentally drooled at the scene. Her long, delicate fingers held the phone and the index would slowly tap along the body of the phone. In her other hand sat her wand, which she would occasionally twirl. Normally a witch's magical artifact would change to indicate their newfound powers, and this was no different for the witch as it changed much in the detail of its style. The heart that sat atop it did not complete its revolution around the wand to meet in a fused form, but instead would stop part way where a bell hung from the metal form.

"That's good to hear you're doing well desu, but it's a shame to hear that Mizore-san is having trouble. If you'll lend her a hand, in a delicate matter, but be sure she, nor the others leave Tsukune-san's side desu." She raised her head slightly and motioned her wand to a pile of books in the corner of her office. The men flinched and whimpered when the heavier tome on the top of the pile floated toward her. It floated in front of her and turned to open. The book would leaf through its pages and halt when the witch tapped its side. It would lift to allow her to peer at the image and old text.

_D a m p h i r_

"Good, desu." She smirked. "Make sure each and every one of them take his seed. Don't worry about Kurumu-san, I'll take good care of her." She snapped the phone closed and the book slammed down onto the desk, which caused the suits to jump. She looked to them and raised a brow. "How's progress desu ka?" One of the other men pushed a smaller one forward. He stumbled with a clipboard they tossed him. He cleared his throat and bowed his head.

"The reconstruction of the Ririsu Mirror is going slowly, unfortunately it is difficult to recreate the mirror's ancient parts even with our technology. It should reach completion in a month." He nervously reported. Yukari nodded, wanting him to continue. He nodded, and did as ordered. "It seems that whomever the mirror had cursed before its destruction, remained cursed, but the curse has a shelf life and is slowly deteriorating. By our magic counsel's calculations if the curse is not removed by the mirror before it," he gave a nervous pause and swallowed the lump that was quickly developing in his throat. "...If the curse isn't removed by the mirror, and is allowed to run its course... the curse may become permanent."

Yukari pursed her lips. "Ho...?" She chuckled. Her wand vanished into thin air before she clasped her hands together. "Well it seems you better get to work desu." The men eep'd and scrambled out of the room. Not only was the witch frightening but they were sure they could no longer handle the sounds of their boss and his two Mistresses going at it like rabbits any longer.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"I don't care!" The succubus shouted as she paced back and forth in the living room, everyone gathered together. Kokoa sat in one of the love seats with little Koumori snuggled in her lap. She pet his back as if the bat was a kitten. She had a red skirt, over black tights so she was very warm and cuddly for the lap-bat. She narrowed her emerald eyes at the loud, obnoxious succubus.

"I don't see what the big deal is Kurumu. Let onii-sama and onee-sama do what they want." She defended, rather brown-nosing her sister and brother-in-law. Kurumu growled at Kokoa, place quickly being shown.

"What, you three, are doing, is not love!" The succubus pointed at Tsukune and the guilty twins. Tsukune was on the couch, feeling ashamed and horrible for putting his housemates through something so... uncouth. It was embarrassing. He had not realized in the throes of passion how loud... and invasive he could be. He sat staring at his lap. Omote brushed her hand on his shoulder, trying in earnest to comfort her mate. It wasn't wrong for him to show his love. How dare she!

They had finally gotten him to behave like a male should toward his mate and Kurumu was trying to make him feel badly of it! The thoughts would dance between the pair of vampire female.

"What do you know, succubus?" Ura-chan snapped up, baring her fangs, thinking it would be enough to push the nosy roommate back. Gin sat on a chair he snagged from the kitchen and sat beside the couch, his arms folded behind his head. He knew better than to interfere in such a process.

"Exactly!" Kurumu snapped back. "Succubus! I know what I'm talking about! We are artists in the trade of _love, _but what you do is nothing more than illicit sex! Have you no passion? By Kami, Omote you used to be so quiet!" The succubus was at her limit. She despised how all they did was screw around and ... and...

Kurumu sighed and rubbed her arm. She still loved Tsukune. It could not be helped. He was her first. How did her mother manage so easily to pass by all those she had her sisters with and stay with her father so...wholly? Of course she loved her father and could only hope she find a destined one so perfectly suited to her as he was to her mother. Kurumu looked up to the others, her eyes sullen, and her mind and heart weary from the past events.

Her expression had startled the others. Ura sat back and lowered her fierce snarl. What could she say to that face? The face of her enemy seemed more like a hurt friend than a defeated enemy-at-arms...

Than it hit Kurumu. Her father. She narrowed her eyes. She would not allow Moka to _use_ Tsukune like she was any longer. Had the vampire no inkling about love? Kurumu had honestly, whole-heartedly loved Tsukune. She loved him and could define, truly, what she loved about him, but Moka only ever showed interest in _one_ thing. That was not how one took a life-mate. Kurumu held herself proudly and put her hand on her hip, her chest out as her tactical mind shifted and worked to her favor.

"You don't have one thing in common with Tsukune, Moka. I bet you can't go a day, let alone a hour, without finding some helpless excuse to get in his pants." She giggled and pressed her hand to her chest. "Not that I wouldn't mind a chance getting into his pants, but for such a proud, overbearing mistress as yourself Moka-chan...you seem to not take Tsukune into consideration." She smirked when she saw Omote crack.

"But-!" The pink-haired demon looked to Kurumu and shook her head. "We love Tsukune!" She assured.

"Oh...?" Kurumu smiled and shrugged it off. "You physically love him, of that I can see..." Than Ura-chan stood.

"I see what you're doing here Kurumu!" Ura shouted and stamped her foot to the ground, the silver-haired demon making the succubus' point by standing there in nothing more than Tsukune's sleeping shirt and underwear (Tsukune had to fight her just to put on the underwear!). "I don't need to have sex to prove to Tsukune I love him!" The mistress assured, only for Gin and Kokoa to smack their foreheads at her obvious jump into the pool.

"Oh...so...a day?" The succubus raised a brow. "A day withou-"

"A m-month!" Omote sputtered, only for all eyes to land on her, and as if not to lose face Ura laughed.

"A month, you heard her!" The silver-haired demon boasted. Kurumu held out her hand, to Moka's confusion.

"It's a deal." Kurumu began. "A month, starting," She looked to the clock. "At midnight. Absolutely no sex, heavy petting, or any sort of relief, personal or by the assistance of another person or object, for an entire month." Moka raised a brow at her.

"Midnight?" Moka took her hand, Kurumu nodded to the affirmative. Before the succubus knew it Tsukune was being dragged upstairs.

It was only seven in the evening...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	64. Camel's Back

**Chapter 64: Camel's Back**

Tsukune was sound asleep by the next morning. It had been a long, arduous night. He did not mind it though. They seemed well behaved, more so than usual, and considering the conditions of the bet he was sure they would break. Of course he had no confidence in their ability to keep their hands off him. For kami-knew-how long they have increasingly been unable to keep from touching him. He was not sure if it had been the restrictions, or even if it stood to be the _talk_ (if one could call pinning your wife to the arm of the couch talking) he had with Moka about her often insensitive behavior, or the bet itself forcing that Moka-generated pride, but it had appealing results. It wasn't a gun-and-go moment, as he was expecting. It was actually sort of romantic.

_He sat in the middle of the bed, happily sandwiched between two vampires, how delightful! His silver-haired demoness had ripped opened his shirt, the woman settled on his left side, balancing on her knees on the springy mattress surface. He could see the desperation in her face, the anger that still lingered due to Kurumu's taunting request. He had thought, had hoped, the girls had gotten over it, but he was an idiot for thinking youkai would give up so easily. He was sat on their bed, after having been thrown upon it like some doll. Ura calmed herself enough as the onset of guilt from earlier activities showed her she did not need to be forceful because he needed her touch just as much as she needed his. Her pink tongue had slithered out and pressed against his warm chest, right at the line between his pectorals._

_Tsukune grunted softly, surprised by the gentle, and lewd touches. Omote had lowered herself and began to carefully undo her mate's pants. She had barely parted his fly before he felt the warmth of her mouth on him. He shuddered from head to toe, which caused him to involuntarily move his hips, of course the action was more than welcome as their calm touches were somewhat endearing. Tsukune threaded his fingers through Omote's pink tresses, encouraging her skillful attention. His other hand reached up and gripped Ura's face. His palm supported her chin and his thumb and index finger pressed their respective cheeks. He could not stand that tongue, especially when it was not in his mouth._

_He forced the ruby-eyed demoness to look up into his copper ones. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth where the slick organs wrestled against the heated implications. Ura hotly moaned into his mouth. The taste was divine. She could feel his blood, their blood, rushing through his veins like magma through the earth. The silver-haired vampire reached her right arm up to rest on his shoulders as she kneeled on the bed. She used her free, left hand to undo the buttons of her blouse. The woman struggled. Omote continued her duty with delirious fervor. She allowed one hand to caress Tsukune's firm butt-cheek. Men could deny all they wished, but there were ladies that loved to squeeze a firm behind, and Moka was one of them. Her other hand kept support as rested with her head between his legs as she did. _

"_Kami, Tsukune!" He was not sure which of the girl's said that, but it became obvious in his haze when Ura pushed back and just pulled open her shirt. The buttons popped and flew in every which direction. Tsukune nearly came undone at the sight her her breasts falling free from the shirt's confinement, and the exceptionally avid tongue of his other precious mate. He felt like fire shot through him, and considering his former life at the academy, that was something he damn well knew what it felt like, but it never felt this good. Tsukune murmured into Moka's mouth and reached up with both hands to grab her breasts._

_Ura cried out at the feeling of his warm hands cupped around the malleable flesh. She arched her back instantly. She sought to push closer into his touch, were it possible. The ruby-eyed demoness wanted more of his touch, but she did not want to push it, push **him** to his limits, but maybe she did? She wasn't sure! She felt him right there, touching her, wanting her. Her body tingled and her heart raced. She felt so weak around him. The vampire groaned and pushed forward, toward Tsukune. She threaded her fingers through his messy locks and pressed her nose into the nest of hair. She could never get over how good it felt to ring her claws through his locks. As messy as it looked the tendrils of hair were untangled, smooth. It was like running her fingers through sand and silk. She drowned in his scent, and grew so desperate for his touch she began to grind herself against his naked hip. His pants were pulled down enough by Omote to allow for this._

_Tsukune could barely focus. So much sensory information to filter. He wanted to feel Moka's skin against him, that heat that she often dangled before him like a steak in front of a dog. He growled at the thought. His hands left her breasts and settled to cup her buttocks instead. Ura gasped and pushed her hips forward, with force. Tsukune held her close. She could feel as his thumbs dug under the fabric of her panties and pulled them down with little effort. Where had her skirt gone? Kami knew, as it was shed the second they had dragged their mate into the room. Never-the-less he peeled down those garments, obviously now drenched with his mate's delight. Ura tried to move back and continue her desperate motions, but Tsukune held her close and prevented any further action._

_It drove Ura mad! His scent was toxic at this point it was so good. She moaned out and leaned forward. She dropped her face into the crook of his neck and bit down, hard. _

_Omote was having her own set of problems, and delights as she was settled to his right side. Her knees dug into the mattress as she fulfilled her duty. She was shameless in her acts. Tasting any inch of his flesh was like gracing her gentle palate with the favor of sweets. Her vampiric nature delighted in the power he had over her, which lent her no embarrassment to gracing her mate with such an act. It also dared it to take what she would. The smell of his blood rushing through his body made her fangs painfully alert to the meal at their very tips. She felt his hips occasionally jerk and the heat in her head swelled as she fought both her instincts. One said to feed, the other said the give pleasure. But what would come of both? She felt her other self and the desperation that grew in Ura, also doubled for her. Just a taste, she begged to herself and grazed her fangs against Tsukune, if only to stir that flavor she sought._

_The male was beside himself. At once, from both spots, did he feel fangs to his flesh. To kami he was glad that the latter nip was only that, given its location, but it was enough to drive him over the edge. He was in heaven, or at least teetering at the edge. Before he was able to fall from that feeling the male, with his hands still pinning the silver-haired demon to his body as she fed and ground as much as stood able in their close quarters, he dug fingers into her most intimate places. Not a sound was able to escape Ura when he began to stimulate her darker pleasures as her fangs were still bore deep into his neck, but Tsukune _felt_ it. She shuddered and stilled. Her claws dug into his shoulders as she held herself against the feelings, but it was not to be so. Tsukune smirked. Omote glanced up and was able to clearly see his eyes shift from copper to garnet. The pink-haired princess had cleaned off her duty, relishing in the taste it offered, but only felt inclined to resume when his youki licked against her flesh. In a tawdry, and lustful motion the supposedly shy demoness reached between her own legs and helped herself to the delicious taste that was Tsukune against the feelings of her own ministrations._

_Tsukune opened his mouth and revealed his large, vampire's fangs. Ura was ill aware of the situation as her face was buried in Tsukune's hair and his fingers buried elsewhere. She fought to keep hold of her concentration. She groaned when she felt Tsukune's breathe against her breast. Tsukune exhaled and lapped the pale mound of flesh. "You are delicious Moka." Pain shot through her body. His fangs sunk into the divine orb of flesh. She wrapped her arms around his head and squeezed him closer. She was unable to hold it in and washed over his fingers as agonizing pleasure ripped through her throat. Even after he did not remove his digits, and it drove her insane. Ura melted into his arms and became puddy. She whined, unable to stop the shaking in her lower half and the suffocating constriction in her chest._

_Tsukune carefully removed his digits and laid Ura down on Omote's side of the bed, to his left. He moved over to reach on his night stand for a hand wipe. Even with his current motions Omote continued her actions until she felt his fingers thread through her pink tresses and force her head up off her prize. She whined, her mouth hanging open and drooling with ecstasy, among other things. Tsukune looked into those glittering emerald eyes. They were glassed over with desire. Omote panted out a keening whine. Tsukune's eyes followed the line of her neck. The sweat that collected there slid down her collar and into the valley of her breasts which were kept perfectly pressed together by her bra and blouse. Tsukune licked his lips and considered helping her out of her shirt and underwear, but his eye continued down when he realized her hand was still lost between her legs. _

_Omote's cheeks heated under Tsukune's scrutinizing gaze. It was so embarrassing the way he looked at her as if she was doing something _naughty_. She could not help how she felt. She wanted to do so many things to him, but it had taken that one moment of him taking her in her sleep to enforce who was in charge of her needs. Tears burned at the edges of her eyes. She felt so vulnerable, but at the same time so safe. "T-tsukune." She gasped out and parted her legs in her desperation to free the heat from her body, and let him see everything he did to her. "Hn!" She moaned out and let Tsukune watch everything. He leaned forward as he pulled on her hair and pulled her head back to reveal her neck to him. He licked at her neck and sighed. _

"_You're both delicious." He admitted and took the wrist of the pinky's wandering hand and pulled it away from her body. He pulled close to her and released her hand. She gasped when she felt his hand upon her hip, his other arm leaned just beside her head as he rolled over and pulled his body to cover hers. The vampire allowed the arm to fall over his shoulder. He pressed his weight against her body and reached down to rip off her panties. They did well to tear under his strength and passion. With one fell motion, he drove into her. She screamed out. Her body was so hot that his very action felt like a hot blade had skewered her belly, which proceeded to gore her sensitive insides. She cried out in pleasure and writhed beneath Tsukune. She was still... no! Her body still burned and he was taking her so straight away. Tsukune began his motions. They were agonizingly slow, deliberate. She felt her body scream as it fought the rather, numbing, sensations as they consumed her body. She swallowed a scream when Tsukune sunk his fangs into her neck in the same motion he drove his hardest into her. _

_The pink-haired demoness wrapped her legs around Tsukune's waist as he pushed her body clear off the surface of the bed. There he held her, her rear in the air, and with languid, powerful motions he drove into her relentlessly. Her mind was hazed with thoughts, but the one predominate in her mind, was him. "Tsukune, Tsukune." Was all she was able to see through that thick fog of passion that drowned her in a sea of emotions. "Tsu...ne!" Eventually his name was lost to her. Tsukune pounded his girl into shattering bliss and she crumbled like a glass doll beneath the weight if gravity. Omote could barely breathe and found herself resting comfortably on her other's side of the bed. _

_Tsukune soon turned his attention to a placid Ura. She just wanted his attention. He said they had no need to fight over it, and it felt so good when he just gave in to their emotions, their feelings, their love. Ura pushed to sit up, but a smack to her behind assured no further movement. Ura allowed her chest to slip against the bed. Were it under any other circumstance, Ura would have never allowed him to touch her in such an atrocious and degrading manner, but were it a normal situation Tsukune would never lay a hand on them so violently. But it was neither a violent or degrading touch. _

_Tsukune moved behind her and put the weight of his chest on her back. The vampire's pale cheeks were flushed. She would whine and whimper as his large hand found its place molesting her rounded cheeks. Tsukune smirked and moved so his lips grazed the shell of her ear. "Hnn, Moka..." He huskily whispered. "What's wrong?" He did not usually tease, because they would get emotional, but his blood craved it and wanted to hear them _scream_. _

_Ura refused to play games, she wouldn't be coy about it. "I-I want to have Tsukune's baby!" She growled weakly when he bit down on her ear. Tsukune pushed against Ura teasingly. She squeezed her eyes closed and felt her lungs twist and cease function when he bathed her with the attention she so desired. It was not a fast, decided pleasure. Tsukune considered the game and changed it up, where he saw fit. When Ura's cries exceeded acceptable limits he stopped. When Ura became too passive he would aggravate her. It grew into a constant struggle for power, but in the end Tsukune won. Ura was more than happy to let go of the reigns. Her breathe hitched as she struggled to speak. Tsukune was pressed behind her in a passionate struggle between stopping and going. _

_Honestly this was how Moka always dreamed it. Even though she would never admit to dreaming of him every night, and that waking without him at her side was a nightmare, it was true. Kurumu would never understand what he had done for her. He was there for her, when no one else was. Even though she refused to believe it, she needed him. Though she was unable to admit it, he was able to speak for her when her pride and grace prevented it. She understood that she had sunk rather low in her attempt to garner his affection. She laments, but she was a desperate woman in love._

_Hell hast no fury..._

_She would do anything to keep him, even play out this stupid bet, because honestly she did have something to prove. She felt that perhaps it **was** her fault she was not pregnant with his child yet. It was punishment for gaining Tsukune's affections through false pretenses, even if she wholeheartedly meant her love. She wanted to show him as he showed her, every day. "T..tsu...nnn" She let out a keening whine when his body and her body no longer met with any difference. They were one being for all she could mentally perceive. "I...love you." She whined._

_Tsukune felt his heart jump at her confession. It was much unlike her usual self. Yes she loved him and loved **showing** him this fact, but the manner in which she spoke it... Perhaps it was the heat of passion, or the burn of regret that oft riddled these moments of nirvana and clear-headedness with contemplation thereafter. He knew she did, which was why he found this bet silly, and unnecessary, but if he butted in too early the girls would be upset because they seemed to have their own little ways to show they cared._

_He knew Kurumu still had a bit of a crush on him, first loves, but she loved Gin even if she would never openly admit it. He knew her best right? They spent a great many years together in skinship and close company. Kurumu still cared about him and seeing Moka seemingly drive him to his physical limitations mostly likely bothered her. Even if he's physically and mentally advanced, Kurumu still saw him as the breakable human boy she knew all those years ago. It was sweet. He supposed having a break would be good for his poor back right? It was also true Moka needed to learn that such activities had a time and place, unfortunately he was weak against some of their advances and places like the kitchen table became victim to their affections. A bit embarrassing..._

It was finally the time to wake. The semester started again. Just one more year, university would be done and over with. Nothing would make him happier, Tsukune that is. He rubbed his eyes, certain parts of him _clearly_ sore from the night's fun. To his surprise, and depression, the girls weren't in bed! The bathroom door opened and a relieved Tsukune looked upon the dressed figures of his love. Tsukune lay on his bed, rather glad he wasn't woken by the searing pain of a _love bite_. He lay with his arm folded behind his head and left hand on his naked stomach. He only had his boxers, as they were the only article of clothing to (barely) survive the night.

"Oooh." The silver-haired vampire cooed as she crawled onto the bed. "Tsukune is finally awake, I'm surprised, so early on a weekday." She teased. Omote had went around to the other side of the bed and crawled on. She gave Tsukune a big hug and kissed his cheek. He turned his face and gave her an open-mouthed kiss.

"I have class later." He stated, unlike them who had quite an early class. He had said this to Omote who still pecked at his lips between his breathes. "Ah!" He gasped softly when Ura's hand gently grazed over his sensitive crotch. Ura smirked and hooked her index fingers into the belt of his boxers and pulled them back.

"So early," Ura teased, "yet so ready." Tsukune went to move, but Omote had pinned his wrists against the pillows.

"M-Moka, wait!" They weren't supposed to- "Uur..." His complaints died on his lips when he felt Moka's, Ura's no less.

Suddenly the bedroom door was flung open by a Kurumu wrapped in a towel. "Moka!" The succubus shouted. "Mouth, off!" The vampire growled (though of the two Tsukune suspected it was Omote). Ura scoffed and moved away.

"Fine." She complained.

Kurumu smirked into her hand. "Don't be so quick to lose. Also, Tsukune!" She scolded. "Don't give them their way all the time!" Kurumu smiled happily and skipped out of the room and went off to prepare for the day.

That was probably the first time, in history, a succubus had been a turn-off. That scared Tsukune crapless. He rolled on his side and clutched his hands between his legs. That actually hurt a little... The vampires seemed to have no choice. They wouldn't lose, they just wanted a little taste before class...

"See you at the university Tsukune!" Omote bubbled and skipped off, followed by Ura, the pair in alternating outfits. It was going to be a long month...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	65. Handicap Space

**Chapter 65: Handicap Space**

With everyone back at University it was business as usual. The Moka twins sat in class. Omote dutifully took notes on the lecture as Ura scribbled nonsensical knaji on the edges of her notepaper. The silver-haired demon would pause once in a while to smirk at her work. Omote flinched slightly every time her otherself would pause. She knew what Ura-chan was snickering at. She would mix up kanji to make strange words that were just weird. Ura smirked and scribbled down the kanji.

パンつくった事ある？

_Pan tsukutta koto aru? _

Omote sighed. Though it read "Have you ever made bread?" It could easily read as "Have you ever eaten underpants." The pink-haired demon felt a sigh escape her.

君は豆がたりんな.

_Kimi wa mame ga tarin na._

"You are lacking beans(mame)..." Instead of diligence (mame). Omote, by the end of class would confront her other self. Omote pulled Ura off to the side and side. The pinkie waited for the nosy people to pass so she could talk to her silver-haired _twin._ She has been acting weird since they arrived today!

"Will you stop, why are you being so odd?" The twins stood off to the side, whispering. The looks students gave them went ignored. They found themselves caring less and less about what others thought about them, as they were more concerned with Tsukune.

Honestly they could barely take the day without contact. The pair made sure to drink supplements so they did not end up with cold, bloodshot eyes. Even with ruby eyes something as so noticeable when contrasted against their pale skin. Oh if Tsukune knew their shame. They always watched him as he slept and felt it was a reward for being so diligent in their efforts, but they had earned this in various underhanded ways. Tsukune knew this, yet he submitted. No, they submitted. They wanted nothing more than the feel his warmth against their skin. Everything, since the honeymoon, seemed to be going wrong. They felt as if they were begin sabotaged. Maybe karma was out to get them.

The pair stood in the halls talking, whispering among themselves. It hadn't taken long for the students to notice how close the twins were with Tsukune and, unfortunately for Tsukune, human schools were little different from demon schools, save for the fact he probably wouldn't die from a confrontation. Considering all his years at the academy and surviving, mostly, no human was going to take him down. Concerning his youkai powers, and newfound confidence he really could care less anymore. He was just glad for the end of the day to arrive because he could relax in club away from the jealous glares of not only the student body but the faculty!

It was not really that though, the staring, that bothered him. In truth he has seen Mizore clinging to the arm of another student, of whom he was totally unfamiliar with. It should not bother him, but it did. He was so... handsome. He seemed like a cocky, smug bastard. His hazel hair was streaked with blond and perfectly slicked back. His sunglasses sat atop his perfectly coifed hair and the rugged stubble along his chin signified an instant lady killer. He was always dressed neatly and spoke with a smile on his face as if it was just so easy being him!

Is he treating Mizore right? Why would she ever look at another guy so lovingly? Tsukune internally flinched at the thought. He was not the jealous boyfriend type. He was not her boyfriend either! Ugh. He was spinning around in circles.

In the distance the Moka twins spotted their star-crossed lover, contemplating in the background. "Tsukune!" The young heiress' made their way to their precious husband and wrapped him into a loving hug. The silver-haired Moka hugged him from the front while the pink-haired Moka took hold of his left arm, and settled her head on his shoulder.

"_We missed Tsukune..."_ Ura-chan whispered into his ear. Tsukune chuckled as he felt the heat of glares running in his direction. He moved to pull from them. He could not reveal his relationship with the girls here... no. He was married to them and loved them, but polygamy was frowned upon in the human world. The man considered moving away to the youkai world with them, but he did not see himself living such a dark, unscrupulous life. He had already spent the greater part of his adolescence in the youkai world. He has only seen violence and perversion in truth.

The girls were his treasure and he had made friends in that world that he still has to this day, but only a small number of them are aware he has human in him... half human to their knowledge. It saddened him really.

"Come on guys, I'm done with my club." Tsukune turned to walk off, mind still stuck on that man. Why was Mizore so close to him? It was unsettling, or perhaps a remaining bit of remaining, not jealousy, but protectiveness. She was so frail looking...

Tsukune was lost in his thoughts. Behind him Ura and Omote followed him, a bit worried about his disposition. Ura slowed down so she walked side-by-side with Omote, who walked several steps behind Tsukune in a rather subservient action. The pink-haired vampire watched the back of his head with a light blush on his pale cheeks.

Ura leaned close to Omote and began to whisper. "_Tsukune seems down..." _ She sighed, almost dreamily. She was not glad that Tsukune was down, but she was satisfied to see, to think, he needed them just as much as they needed him. Omote looked to Tsukune, brows furrowing a bit. Was it the case? Did he _need _them? Uhn... how she wished. Omote swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. No, no! Her blush deepened.

"_No... Tsukune doesn't need us. We need him." _And it was true. Though Tsukune loved them, in the end he had saved them from themselves. They looked to each other, than Tsukune...

With no other words shared the trio made their way down the school halls toward the exit. Tsukune moved to reach out and push the door, but another hand moved forward and opened the door. He had not noticed in his dejection that he nearly face-planted in the glass door. He looked over to find the smiling face of Omote encouraging him. He swallowed and glanced over to his left. Ura smiled weakly, but more verbally enforced her encouragement.

"We're here with you Tsukune..." She tried not to let the whimper of hunger escape her. She had so foolishly made such a bet without thinking ahead. She wanted Tsukune and her body was in heat around him. It screamed for her to become impregnated by her mate, but at the same time something else tore at her insides ever since she had that argument with her mother. Guilt perhaps? They had been right. She had been abusing Tsukune's gentle nature. She could not help her perverse thought that his nature might be dual as he was ever so forceful in bed, but regardless of that he always held her gently after, either of them.

He was always a submissive male, but very strong in the same sense. He fought for them, even if it meant his life, but there were times he spoiled them and reinforced some of their more abrasive behaviors to date because he could not bear to see them unhappy or sad. He was their contradiction. Before the pair of vampire knew it they were at the car. Ura-chan had hooked her finger into the loop of Tsuskune's pants to be idly led along while she was subject to her thoughts. The murmurs of her pink-haired half as she happily spoke with Tsukune felt a bit empty in her chest. Her hand settled over her breast as she felt for her heartbeat. How could she be a month without Tsukune? She did not mean to seem selfish and uncaring of his feelings, but she could not help her nature to be spoiled.

The sound of his radiant laugh drew the silver-haired demoness from her thoughts. She glanced up to Tsukune in question, brows furrowing in irritation, which stemmed from her feeling cut off from Tsukune's affection, but she would show that succubus she loved Tsukune enough to not be tempted to fu-

"Did you hear Moka?" She blinked at Tsukune's attention and absently shook her head.

He reached back to take her hand from his pants, chuckling as he mentally brushed off her habits. He pulled her closer. She was not expecting the action, so when she ended up face-to-face with Tsukune she blushed, matching Tsukune's cheeks. Omote bumped against him from behind and giggled as she embraced her husband. The impact from behind pushed Tsukune and caused his lips to contact with Ura's. Ura moaned softly, tasting his lips.

Well at least this was not against the bet, but she knew is she did not control herself it would lead to far much more than a simple kiss. She reluctantly parted from Tsukune and raised a brow when the ever-bubbly Omote kissed his cheek from behind, not once letting him go.

Moka sneered at the thought of being unable to touch him and express her affection. Was it the only way she knew how to show she wanted him? Was that love? Lust, want, need were things she felt for him, but she was not one experienced in _true love_, at least according to the succubus. Of course she would believe Kurumu's words. Who was a greater expert in lust than a succubus? Ura was startled when she felt Tsukune's warm lips press against the edge of her own. It was a unexpected and sexy of Tsukune, at least in her foggy mind.

"_I know Moka is supposed to behave, but that does not mean she doesn't get to kiss me, right?" _Tsukune's whispered words sent a chill down their respective spines. Omote blinked her emerald eyes curiously and pushed to her tip toes to peek over his shoulder.

"_D-does that mean Tsukune likes kissing? The human way_?" She added a bit dejectedly. He smiled and patted the pinkie's hands which were crossed and settled on his stomach.

"_I don't mind your kisses, but I like my kisses too._ _I know it's a bit ecchi, but I sometimes had dreams about making out with Moka...either of you, but I don't think that is something that should be done publicly." _He whispered as his hand pulled he car door open.

The Moka twins could not help but swallow. Where had this come from? Well Tsukune had grown used to freely showing them affection at home. His confidence had slowly grew as he became used to his vampiric blood. He wanted them, but also wanted to show them their place. Teasing them was fair. It was also a bit of payback when they could do nothing about it, at least his youki pushed non-verbally. Tsukune stepped back and allowed girls to go in first. They were hesitant, not sure what to make of Tsukune's declaration. What if they lose the bet and try to take advantage of Tsukune? That would mean Kurumu was right and they did not love Tsukune wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry," Tsukune offered with a benevolent smile and positive outlook. "I just want to kiss and hold you..." That was enough bait for Omote and before Ura could offer an uppity response the emerald-eyed vampire sprang into the vehicle and scuttled her way to the back seat.

Ura sighed and climbed into the driver's side, crawling her way to the passenger's seat. Tsukune blushed a bit and glanced over as her skirt gave view of her full rear. She was not being a tease, he knew that much but it made him rub at his face in an exasperated motion. He gave a weak chuckle before he pulled himself into the driver's side and closed the door behind him. As Tsukune made himself comfortable he felt as Ura leaned close, the vampire lean forward as she used her hands to support her while she sat on her knees. A soft chu was placed on Tsukune's cheek

Ura blushed a bit and looked down. It was not something she was very conscious of, not that she did not have other methods to fall to to distract Tsukune, but the vampire was not a good _kisser._ Why would she be? She had never really kissed anyone and Tsukune had, quite forcefully, provided her first, proper, human kiss. It was divine. Feeling his emotions in that touch. She had only thought a vampire's kiss could relay such caring emotion. Tsukune found her expression rather cute. He had really got very few chances to kiss Moka. In fact they would only return his kisses in the heat of the moment. They typically offered lust-filled licks to his throat and other, more questionable, portions of his body. Kisses between him and the girls was a rare deed.

Since they were restricted in their activities, he would be selfish and prostrate his own needs above their own. The edge of his lip curled up in a smile as he reached out to her. His hand wrapped around her wrist only for him to make motion to pull her into his lap. The vampire was hyper aware of his body, her unbridled heat making it impossible to ignore him. She settled on his lap, her skirt brushing up so that her bare thighs sat on his clothed legs. His jeans were rough and caused goosebumps to raise and crawl along her more sensitive skin.

"I love Moka." Tsukune gently admitted as he placed a kiss on her chin only to brush his warm lips against her own. His hands moved to cup her rear and squeeze at the warm, tantalizing flesh.

Omote pulled herself into Ura's seat and glanced over to Tsukune, her finger pressed cutely to her lips as she watched her husband make out with the other half of her soul. Ura moaned into his mouth as he pushed his tongue into her warm, inviting orifice. Her mind was quick to draw into another place he could put that healthy pink tongue of his, but if she did not calm down this romantic moment would turn into one of degradation and lust. She did not want such a tawdry relationship with Tsukune.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"K-kokoa-sama?" Koumori was sitting outside the restroom of the convenience store. It was Kokoa's turn to cook so she and Koumori had stopped on her way back from classes to pick up some ingredients. Kokoa had learned a few techniques from Omote and Kurumu, and to prevent the dinner from being another icicle fest thanks to the yuki onna's methods of avoiding anything hot, she took charge. The vampire had gotten a can of tomato juice to fight her thirst in the stead of taking it out on Koumori's neck. A moment after she finished the can the vampire found her stomach churning and she ran to the nearest restroom to relieve her stomach of the foul liquid.

She was knelt in front of the toilet, Kou standing outside with the bag of purchased goods. The servant was quite worried as his master purged the contents of her stomach. The vampire pushed to stand and looked down into the bowl. The contents were as red as the drink she had just ingested. She sneered and erased evidence of her activities with a well placed flush.

Kokoa went to wash her hands, her stomach feeling much freer empty. After her hands were clean she looked herself over. She was wearing a dull yellow top and over it a strawberry red sweater with white frills along the sleeves and collar. The bow-string that tied her collar matched the sweater was readjusted with an irritated huff. She smoothed down the puffy white skirt, making sure no stains marred her precious attire of status. Though her sister had complimented her outfit, she felt wretched. Has she gotten used to Kou's blood? She did notice the same thing in her sister. Moka, Omote especially with her expressive mannerisms, openly shunned the bitter cans of juice for Tsukune's lifeblood.

She stared at herself in the mirror, ignoring Kou's concerned whines as she stared at herself. She was truly humbled by how much she has grown. Her had grown so long and though her chest had hardly filled out since highschool, her body was matured. She felt matured, at least when she was able to control Koumori so deftly. Even when Koumori controlled her she felt a surge of power because she knew he could only do what she wanted. That was the place of a servant after all. She moaned out, but only as her stomach churned with a heave. It seems she had not purged all of the tomato juice.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"_Tsukune._" Omote heatedly whispered as she sat on Tsukune's lap, her back to the window of the front seat.

Tsukune gave a soft _hmm_ in response as he continued to mind himself: eating away at those perfect lips. Ura had settled to the backseat and distracted herself with a magazine. The ruby-eyed youkai sat straight, quite proud and satisfied with the taste of her mate still burning her tongue. Her legs were crossed and the fighting magazine was held daintily in her hands. Her ruby orbs drew upward toward the front seat. Her gaze caught Omote's emerald eyes, which were fighting for control. Ura nudged out her head a bit before she turned back to her magazine. Omote nodded and gasped as Tsukune kissed at her neck. She wanted to feel him kiss it the vampire way, but he was assertive about his human manners.

Omote allowed her hands to snake down between them where she would undo his belt. It was not until she began to unbutton his pants did she glance into his glazed over eyes, a glimmer of reprimand in the back. Omote shook her head, face red from their session of kissing.

"N-no...Tsukune I won't I just want you not to be – _so stiff._" She whispered the last portion of her sentence before she moved to eagerly swallow his lips again.

Tsukune moved his hands to grab her wrists, but she would squirm and deepen the kiss to try and eliminate his will to fight. The pink haired temptress would finally get her hands on her prize and offer a apologetic squeeze. Tsukune groaned out and released the sloppy, wet kiss.

"Moka... no!" He could only push is hips into her when she continued regardless. He looked up at the vampire, only to see a rarely worn mask of seriousness on his wife.

"Tsukune shouldn't be punished with us... we love him. W-we want to be with Tsukune, and will show him without us having sex with him, how." She weakly admitted as she continued to helplessly relieve her mate.

He could not deny them something so simple and affectionate. Omote pushed her mouth against Tsukune's. She sighed into his mouth, his lips tasting sweetly of his skin. He was so delicious. Tsukune felt his body tense and he could no longer deny them the sacred touch before he made quite a mess of his and Moka's neck and chin.

Ura snorted a bit. Tsukune raised a brow and glanced back to Ura as Omote resisted her urge to lick him clean and properly used her handkerchief to dab his neck and hers. Ura smiled at Tsukune and motioned her head toward the university officer as he checked parked cars who were not tagged to overstay their welcome.

"Too bad this isn't a handicap space." Ura smirked mischievously. Tsukune moved to scramble and get himself back in his pants, Omote not helping as she tried to clean everything up.

_Tap tap tap._

The officer tapped at Tsukune's window. Omote was in her seat just putting on her seatbelt and Ura was in the back reading her magazine still. The young man chuckled and waved his hand at the warning. He started the car and drove off. He sighed at that close call, the girls giggling. After a moment Tsukune began to laugh as well.

"D-don't tell Kurumu-chan I let you touch me..." Although they had not broken the rules of their little competition as the girls had not once gotten off, Tsukune was quite fearful of being scolded by his friend for his enabling behavior.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Yukari-sama~!" Kora called as the vampire sprang into the office, a letter in hand.

Yukari looked up from her reading, the loli witch quite complacent seeing all the pieces of her figurative game of shogi fall into place.

"Kora-chan~ Good news from Kiri-chi?" She closed the book and pushed her seat back. The vampire circled the desk and knelt down, holding out the letter.

"Oh yes Yukari-sama, Draxin has infiltrated the group quite easily. Miyabi and Kahlua are working on our final preparations. The evidence has all been planted and we have retrieved a sample of his seed." the vampire blushed, smacking her hands to her cheeks when Yukari took the letter. "Ah, it was everywhere when we returned to the hotel they stayed at. Tsukune-sama is so virile, Yukari-sama may be correct that he has exactly what we have been looking for!"

Yukari slammed her hand against the desk which caused the vampire to jump. Kora looked to the witch. Had she offended her master?

"He _**is **_ everything and more! Don't you forget it desu!" The black haired loli giggled and stood tall. Kora dropped to the ground and hugged the witch's leg and rubbed her cheek against the innocently smooth skin. "But we still have one more to deal with..." Yukari looked down to Kora who had to be kicked off. The vampire rose to her feet and tilted her head at Yukari.

The witch gave a beguiling smirk and looked to the vampire. "I leave Kurono Kai to you, Kora-chan." Kora's ruby eyes sparkled with excitement as she clasped her hands together.

"Hai, Yukari-sama~" She moaned out at the thought of pleasing her mistress' needs.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta's by GrrDraxin)**


	66. Rule 34

**Chapter 66: Rule 34**

Tsukune could do nothing but worry about the girls. Moka (Inner) had been awfully clingy as of late, things even going as far as catching her crying in her sleep whenever he tried to move her. Normally he would not mind letting them snuggle, heck he loved it! But as the month went by Ura's hands would mischievously wander into his underwear. He would be forced to pull her hands into a hug, which would cause the frustrated Ura to whine, even go as far as weep in her sleep. It was unsettling for Tsukune.****

As for Moka (Outer), she was becoming aggravatingly combative. At first she only shied away from Tsukune's touches. As the month went by she would openly shun his affectionate touches, which upset the male. He was raised in a rather loving household: parents would embarrass him daily with their lovey-dovey acts. Of the trio many were surprised to hear Tsukune was such a romantic, but such a thing easily came from one so kind-hearted and so considerate of people outside of himself. He was completely selfless at times. It made him out to be a saint, but he was not. He was a normal guy who had perverted thoughts about the one he loved with all of his heart. It frustrated him right back. What kind of thing was this!?****

His youki implored it was some sort of sick joke by the universe. Those jealous jerk-offs must have somehow cursed him, finally! The blood burning in his veins demanded he man up and just, to quote his sex-hungry youki, _spank dat pair of asses_, that he was the man. But he knew better. As much as his lower half seemed to agree with these lewd sentiments, Tsukune held sympathy for their pride. Honestly they did not have to prove to him why they loved him. He held a genuine crush for them since day one because she was cute. It was only later was he able to come over such a shallow desire and truly see what sort of person she was: inside and out.****

They just needed to find it for themselves. It burned him though, this need for their attention. Is this what they felt on a regular basis? It was a burning desire. He has even noticed he was becoming rather short tempered. He was honestly confused by it. Was it his borrowed vampire's blood or some perverted sexual frustration? He wanted to know, and the only person he could ask, that would not laugh at him was his senpai.****

"Ahahaha!" Gin was nearly completely prostrate on the ground, paralyzed from his hoggish laughter. Gin and Tsukune were in the kitchen cooking dinner today with Koumori as it was their turn for the week.****

"Senpai, I'm serious..." Tsukune complained as he tied his apron around his waist. Gin sighed and rolled his sleeves up.****

"Wow, Tsu, you go to a Youkai Academy for three years and don't know even the most basic reproductive urges?" The wolf would scoff and take the ingredients from Koumori, who was chopping them up, and placed them into the pot.****

"You can't really blame me for that senpai..." He complained.****

"Right," Gin snorted. "You were inexplicably absent that day..." A great deal of disbelief was associated that day.****

They called Tsukune a beast! With so many women in his harem, of course he would not need sex education! Jealous rumors spread and fanciful tales of debauchery spread with expertise only rivaled by the cutthroat competition of the business world. In truth...?****

Tsukune was watching over Moka as as she recovered from the fight with Kuyou. She had suffered the most grievous injuries. Feeling responsible he took it upon himself to watch over her. The girls' Sex Ed course did not take place until a day after. To say the least: everyone, but Tsukune and his harem, were on edge with the opposite sex. Though Moka had a time returning the favor of his care with the girls wanting to '_fit him for condoms_', she was not the most pleased vampire. But at least, now, she can proudly say that she knows his size perfectly...****

Tsukune grunted when Gin bonked him with a carrot. "Don't get all horny while we're cookin' man. That ain't classy at all."****

Tsukune sighed. "Sorry senpai, things have been putting me on edge more easily than usual." He regretted.****

Gin nodded in understanding. He supposed he could not allow his kouhai to suffer so. Koumori watched them with great curiosity. Perhaps if he listened he could receive some pointers he could apply to his precious Kokoa-sama. As of late she has been stressed and as her Familiar and lover it was his duty to tend to her every need and whim. Whatever that whim may be. It was now Koumori's turn to be pelted by a vegetable: a potato.****

"Gotta say though..." Gin smirked and returned to stirring the pot as Tsukune worked on frying up the vegetables Kou diced up while said Familiar washed the noodles. It was a cooperative dish of stir fry and some Nikujaga, Gin's specialty. Though it was no surprise the wolf was good at making a meat-based dish.****

"I'm kinda proud of my kouhai, he's finally become a man." Tsukune looked to Gin with a confused expression. "It's your first rutting season!" The loud sizzle of he wok, when the wine hit it, hid the horrified call to question.****

"Such a beautiful part of life." Gin went on with no concern for his kouhai's red faced innocence. "Ah the urge to rip into your woman! It's like writhing under the full moon! Hearing her scream in ecstasy!" Koumori seemed intrigued, Tsukune: more confused.****

In the living room Ura had been lost in her reading. She wanted to stay as close to Tsukune as possible. She had not calculated there was actual pain involved when there was no sexy fun time to relieve her stress.****

How in the hell did she survive high school? Oh... she had (still has) dirty dreams about Tsu. Plenty. They were so much worse when her time of the month was nearing. At those times his flesh became irresistible and his blood an aphrodisiac as he was he man she wanted under her skirt. When she could, she would relieve her needs, selfishly wishing he was doing the same. How disappointed she was every morning when he came to their spot and was clean!****

She had honestly began to wonder if he was gay. That would have broken her! Not one youkai girl had ever been so happy to scent sex on her prize when he left his dormitory once. Though she was insanely jealous and paranoid afterwards. She was not at all sure who he had touched himself to, who had he pictured?****

Upstairs Omote was acting weird. She had systemically separated herself from Tsukune and it honestly had bothered Ura. Omote's thoughts had become repetitive and fractured. Ura could only assume it was some mantra that kept her mind from the constant drive to barter for her mate's attention. Ura had honestly fought her drives from going down on Tsukune and presenting herself to him. She was becoming a total pervert, but Ruby had assures her it was the heat.****

Where Tsukune would go to Gin for advice, she saw Ruby as her elder and of her friends she always seemed the most level headed, that is outside her cosplay and BDSM fetish.****

Ruby was worried about her and wanted both Moka to return for another medical visit, but after that last nightmare? Hells to the no. She was becoming worried about these recurring fevers and fainting spells. She had assumed it was the lack of contact with Tsukune. Her constant contact with him had become so commonplace that her health had become directly linked with his. But did that mean Tsukune was ill? No according to Ruby he has never been healthier and has attributed it to her vampire blood. The inner form could not help but be smugly proud about it. If anything, Ruby was most worried about Omote and warned Ura about the degenerating link between them. Ura had felt the bond weakening as of late, but simply placed it as them growing stronger in their separation. Ura wanted nothing more than to be her own person. She had seen how sad Tsukune had become when Omote had vanished. Honestly he was such a greedy man, but she could not lie about enjoying that type of play with Tsukune. She liked having both halves of her soul like this. It made her feel whole, like she was not so far from Tsukune's love.

Omote was curled up in her covers, glaring at the window as the evening slowly spilled into their bedroom. She had to isolate herself from everything. Honestly everything was starting to make her think of sex, the oddest things! She had merely checked her email once and saw some junk mail and the header had reminded her about needing beach equipment for the new summer. All she could think about was Tsukune and her on the beach.

Watching Tsukune ready himself for the morning was torture. She was not into play like that but watching him put on his tie she would just want him to bind her wrists to the bed and romp all day with her, forgetting about classes for a day. Kami, watching him eat was a chore. She has lost her appetite on so many occasions, excusing herself. It was not a lack of appetite, just an appetite for something she could not have. Watching him slowly put his chop sticks to his mouth, the way he lick the miso from his lips, it made her stomach churn.

The most mundane things like brushing his teeth had left her fantasizing about it somehow leading her to being taken against the sink. Was she becoming a pervert? As of late she felt her mind drifting from Ura's and it was unsettling. She usually blamed the vulgarity on Ura, but in truth her inner heart rarely thought of such things. It had been her. With the stacking aversion to food because of her own lewd and raunchy thoughts she had been getting hit hard by her anemia. She had to double her supplements and supply herself with tomato juice because in this state it was absolutely impossible to get near Tsukune without mentally undressing him.

At Jibo's house, just across the street from the student's shared residence, a knock would grace the door with measured raps. When the old landlady opened the door she was graced by the sight of her grandson.

"Ah! Drax-chan, what brings you here my dear?" On the young man's arm was a fine, pale-skinned woman. "Ah, Shirayuki...?" What was this now?

"Ah, grandmother, I was in town you see. I am on a job and Shirayuki-san is my customer." Though his shaped words would typically work to smooth over any questionable situation, it did not work so well with his grandmother.

After a moment of tense silence Jibo stepped back and let her grandson in with his companion. "I hope you are a bit quieter with this one!" She complained. Draxin laughed and led Mizore into the house with his hand settled on her lower back. Jibo looked over toward the residence of questionable occupancy. Ever since the incident at the wedding she had come to wonder about that group and their family. It did seem that they were all familiar with one another through a family relationship or business partnership. Did they work for the Yakuza or something?! Suspicious!

Inside the house Draxin led Mizore to his personal room. "Just relax Shirayuki-san, we're going to go slow." He motioned to his bed. Mizore looked around. The room was clean, simple. She supposed if he lived with Jibo-san, and worked occasionally in this area it would work.

"Are you sure? Doesn't this interfere with your bosses?" Mizore began to undress, gracefully pulling her hood off and over her head. She carefully removed her tank top, exposing her pale breasts.

"Don't worry." Draxin assured, back turned as he prepared a drink from the liquor cabinet so she would be more relaxed. When he turned around he blinked. "Cherries..." He coughed to clear his throat and handed the young ice maiden the glass of scotch. The moment the ice woman touched the glass it froze. Fearing for his cojones the male chuckled. "Definitely slow, I'm not sure if I like ice play yet..."

Mizore took a sip of the drink and looked to him. "Ice … play?" There was such a play? Draxin smirked.

"Oh you bet! You can make play out of anything, I bet thousands of guys drop dead at the sight of your thigh socks, really popular amongst native Japanese boys you know." He winked.

Mizore looked down to her socks. Interesting. The thought made the maiden blush. She would set the glass down on the night stand before removing her panties. "And these?" He nodded to the affirmative.

"No proper Japanese man can call himself Japanese without a panty fetish!" He offered a thumbs up.

"E-even Tsukune?" She blushed. Draxin nodded and motioned to the bed.

"Go on love, lay yourself down and spread those legs, I'll show you some nice tricks. You can get everything you want and more if you're more open about your sexy body~! Such a pale, sexy body!" He downed his glass. "Shall we begin?"

"Okay." Mizore was troubled, but she wanted this. She could not be the last one and Moka said it was okay! She did not trust anyone else to do things to her on the inside and she would not want a stranger's child growing in her. No she would properly use the seed her friend Moka gave her as a gift! It was a generous gift not to go to waste!

"To be honest Gin-senpai..." Tuskune sighed as he carefully flipped the noodle and vegetable mixture. "It has been really difficult to concentrate around them." He blushed at the thought. Kou popped his head between the pair.

"But that means you think lovely _chu_ things about the one you love?" the transformed charm machine wondered. Gin hmm'd at the thought.

"Not necessarily Kou-chan." the werewolf pointed out as he covered the pot to simmer. He moved to the sink to wash his hands as he continued. "There is a difference between infatuation and plain lust, and the line is thin." The two males seemed amazed at the wolf's instinct for such things, but at the same unimpressed by his perverted knowledge.

Gin dried his hands on the cloth that hung the cabinet handle. "Well Tsu, you can see for yourself, what are the thoughts you've been having?" He reached out and patted Tsukune on the back after the young human had spilled the contents of the wok into a serving dish.

Tsukune coughed nervously and set the wok in the sink, Kou set to washing it. The human was pulled into a friendly embrace by his senpai, and by embrace headlock was more the appropriate term. "We all guys here..." The werewolf whispered mischievously.

Tsukune swallowed nervously. "Well the most casual things set my youki off." He whispered. Kou tilted his head to listen in a bit. Tsukune swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-well just seeing them tying their shoes... normally its so ordinary, but I now have to fight myself from reaching out a-and.." How embarrassing, even if it was among other guys.

Gin snorted. "That's nothing." Challenge accepted. "I can barely watch Kurumu work without picturing her _ over my lap with _ and cinnamon." He chuckled. Koumori and Tsukune could only stare wide jawed.

"All that from seeing her sew chu?" Kou could not help but understand their difference. He revered Kokoa-sama, and in no way did he think such things! Yes he loved Kokoa-sama and the way she moved and talked, but he could think of nothing else but serving her or selfishly serving her body's needs for his own fantasies, ever the rare.

Gin leaned in close to Tsukune. "Come on, I told ya mine, pretty sure that ain't yer limit as a man, ya'know?" Kou shook his head and went to set the plates on the dining table.

Tsukune looked from side to side to make sure there were no youkai ears in the vicinity to catch his following admissions. Tsukune pressed his hands together and sighed. "I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom and when I put my toothbrush back in its cup... Ura and Omote's slipped over and touched mine. At first it amused me as an indirect kiss, but than I went to move them over and my finger brushed over the head of the brush. It reminded me of their hair, Moving my hand again they fell back over and I could only imagine the brushes doing ecchi things...It did not help there was some toothpaste still left on mine."

Tsukune felt Gin step back. He looked over to his senpai and motion his hand. "Man Tsu, you need help."

"Senpai!" The poor male nearly shouted. Gin laughed.

"I'm kidding! Don't worry, spank one out an' yer'll be fine, right?" Gin smirked at Tsukune who looked to the ground.

"S-spa...I mean they would know." Their sense of smell was amazing. Gin slapped his back and smirked.

"That's half the fun..." Gin smirked deviously. Tsukune's vampiric blood: agreed.

Before the boys could continue their perverse conversation the doorbell rang. Ura was on the couch so set her magazine down and stood to open it.

"Moka-chan!" Kora greeted cheerfully, Kahlua by her side. Outside Miyabi was in the limo and tipped his hat at the silver-haired demon. Without a second thought Moka slammed the door closed.

She turned to walk back toward the couch as Tsukune left the kitchen with Kou, who scampered off to get the girls for dinner. "Moka, who was that?" He wondered, seeing his wife settle herself back down on the couch so she could resume reading her magazine.

"The wind." She lightly responded, not a drop of emotion in her voice. With a loud _crack_ the doorknob was ripped off the door's frame and slipped from the vampire's grip, where it fell into the genkan with a noisy clatter. Tsukune looked over, Moka back into her magazine. The door slowly sung open, revealing Moka's two, eldest sisters.

"Ah," Kora crooned and dusted off her hand. "The handle gave way." Tsukune chuckled nervously. Kora invited herself into the house, followed by Kahlua, who at least bowed.

"Ojama shimasu." Kahlua apologized and followed her sister as they both kicked off their shoes in the entry way.

Soon Kora was in front of Moka and pointed in her direction. "My dear Moka-chan! We have come for Tsukune's seed!" The magazine was crumpled a bit in Ura's hands.

"W-what?!" Tsukune jumped back. The apron fluttered in Ura's peripheral and she found herself regretting he was not naked beneath it. The thought made her smirk slightly, her brow raised.

"Moka-chan, a-are you listening?" Kora seemed a bit – scared, to say the least, for Ura had began to laugh.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: ojama shimasu: sorry to intrude. Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	67. Almost There

**Chapter 67: Almost There**

"Are you evening listening Moka?" The elder vampire fumed at her irresponsible sister.

It was obvious Moka was not listening. Tsukune had sat on the couch, and from there it was all out of the window. She had scooted as close as possible to Tsukune. Not only did she crave his scent and his body, she had to make sure her sister did not sink her claws into her mate. That was her job. Said claws snaked under the man's apron and traced those deadly nails along his shirt, making sure she brushed over his pecs.

Moka laughed out again as her hand traced along Tsukune's chin. Kora was out of her mind! Moka's expression fell flat, scaring Kahlua and Kora into each other's arms. Kora blinked her ruby eyes and pushed Kahlua off of her, sending her sister to the ground. She cleared her throat and sat back. Her kimono hugged her form, the slit running down her leg could be very revealing, especially when she crossed her eyes just right. When she did cross her legs it caused the present Tsukune, Moka, Gin and Koumori to tilt their heads, following the creasing motion of the black lingerie she wore.

Moka glared at Tsukune who looked down to Moka's leg, which has somehow crossed over onto his lap. A deep yawn was heard, causing heads to turn up at the barely dressed succubus as she emerged from her room. Wearing little more than a yellow teddy the demoness stretched her arms up, into the air and arched her back, her purple tail lashing about before it snuck back into hiding. The big-breasted demoness leaned over the edge of the couch. She reached down and physically removed Moka's leg off from Tsukune's lap. The silver-haired vampire growled and was nearly face-to-face with Ura-chan.

"No, touchy." The succubus asserted as Tsukune could not help but keep his eyes away. Kurumu was not wearing a bra, so when she leaned over it gave quite a view. Even if he was a married man, he was still a man. He cannot help but like breasts. "So, like I asked," Kurumu went around the couch and settled herself on the arm, which was nearest to the love seat where Kora currently sat. Kahlua sat on the ground and bowed her head in apology.

"We are very sorry to intrude, but it is as Kora-nee-san says. We have come for Tsukune-san's seed." The diamond studded princess blushed at the thought. "Even if we must procure it by force."

Ura snorted out and buried her face into Tsukune's shoulder. Kurumu furrowed her brows and looked to Tsukune in confusion, mouthing her worry.

_The hell is wrong with her?_ She would mouth.

Tsukune shook his head. _She is delirious._

Gin nudged Koumori who looked to the werewolf with his deep, maroon eyes. _She is totally delirious from having no poon-tang, actually is there a male equivalent? Maybe pootie-tang?_

Koumori just stared at Gin. The werewolf had gone on such a rant, he was unable to decipher what in the hell he had just said. Tsukune went to speak up, but Kurumu butted in, holding out her hand.

"Whoa, Kora, right?" The succubus spat our rudely by speaking her name familiarly. "Clearly you misunderstand." She smiled warmly. Kora raised a brow. What did she not understand?

"Is this not Aono Tsukune?" Kora questioned. "The man that defeated our father in combat?" To that one Moka looked away, as Tsukune chuckled nervously. "He is the man that split my sister in half so he could have twice the fun nad did not have to mate with Kokoa, as is his duty."

Kurumu shook her head. "Wait, what?" The succubus turned to Moka, who shrugged and stared off, her head resting on Tsukune's shoulder. "Moka...?"

Moka shrugged again. "I guess, monogamy is not really a vampire thing, you know. If a female picks a strong male well..." Moka batted her eyes up at Tsukune, hoping he would understand why... why she has been so pushy. "He has to impregnate all available females in the household who have not yet bared a child."

Kora raised her head smugly. Kahlua waved her hand. "B-but!" She tried to intervene. "I-" She wanted to assure her baby sister it was not them who wanted Tsukune's seed, nor needed it, but Kora was not one to let opportunity slip away. The only man in this world to have ever defeated her father in mortal combat!

"That's right, we are here to inform you that Tsukune must return to the mansion, seeing as he survived the coupling. He must take to his duties straight away." Kora calmly explained. Well Kurumu raised her brows in surprise and leaned back.

"No wonder Ura-chan is laughing her ass off." The succubus crossed her legs, challenging Kora's little game of seduction. A thud was heard in the back. Gin had caught the reflection of Kurumu's shifting on the television screen and collapsed from the heavy blood loss. Kora glanced over to the succubus who had a smug grin. Even Tsukune was bleeding from his nose, Moka tending to his _injury_ by _helping_ to put pressure on it, and by pressure: squeezing the ecchi out of his face by tweaking his nose.

Kurumu was not wearing any panties. Kora glanced over to her. A rival? Well played comrade in bras. Perhaps she should watch her place with a succubus present. Kurumu stood and walked toward the vampire sisters. She strode her, sashaying her hips before she leaned forward, intimidating the pair with her buxom form. "I have been trying to get Tsukune for the better half of my highschool years." The succubus began, her fangs showing off to the pair of hormone stunted vampires.

"Out of some sheer force of shallow and underhanded scheming, I was out-seduced." Ura slouched against Tsukune. Kurumu was not really mad anymore. She had Gin, he served her physical needs fantastically, but he also served her emotional ones. For a perverted wolf he could be very sweet and romantic. "Now I admit that I was prepared to do the same things Moka did, and fight to the bitter end for Tsukune. It would have turned messy, in more ways than one. But that was the past. I admit it, I lost." She placed her hand over the valley of her breasts and smiled. The look on the demoness face was smooth, and it stood as an testament to her species.

Her wings suddenly erupted from her guise and her tail curled out from behind her. The length of purple would curl into an 'S' shape much like a snake preparing to strike. The spade on her tail began to, for lack of a more colorful vocabulary word: blossom. The spade parted like a growing bud and revealed a beautiful flower. The body of the flower was yellow, with soft, red spots spraying the outer skin. The yellow flower parted to reveal a pink interior that flexed and sweated a strange liquid before voracious fangs protruded from the center mouth and several filaments, tiny tentacle-like tendrils, spilled from the opening '_mouth'_.

Kurumu smiled at Kora. "You need to leave our home, before I mind fuck you from here to Yomi and back." Her magenta eyes narrowed as she offered a vicious glower to the eldest of the pair. "And when I say that... I don't mean it in a pleasant manner. I will scramble your brains so bad you will need a sherpa to find your way back to your own skulls." Kurumu's eyes offered the pair a magenta glint. "Oh, and..." She leaned back and cracked her knuckles. "Tell Fujisaki... that when I get my hands on Yukari, I'm going to make sure none of you will be able to sit for a week."

Kora stared at the succubus, trying to hold her own, but it was not wise to play mind games with a mistress of illusions. The silver-haired elder Shuzen bit down on her lip. How did the big-breasted bimbo even know about Yukari-sensei? And call her so familiarly! Bitch!

Before Kora could speak out, her plump lips parting to assert her place, her face was grabbed by a very annoyed, pissed off succubus. Kurumu's thumb pressed into the vampire's cheek and allowed her claws to slowly extend and the tip of those deadly slicing tools press to her flesh. Kora's tongue was squeezed from her lips, pinched out and looking something akin to a fish. Kurumu smiled warmly and reached up her free hand, dragging it along the woman's fleshy muscle.

"Shh... don't ruin the moment by speaking." Kurumu's tone was that of a hushed whisper. Kora felt a chill run down her spine. Kahlua had since shuffled _away_ from that situation and had situated herself at Tsukune's feet.

Tsukune felt badly for Kahlua. She really was not involved in Kora's antics, at least in his point of view. He petted the poor Princess' head in hopes of calming her. The assassin sniffled and looked up to the young man pathetically. She clutched her gloved hands together and looked up at him, hope dripping from those beautiful, gem-like eyes. He felt badly, but what did they expect him to do? There was no way he would sleep with someone else, perhaps were he some harem lord, but that was just a terrible joke from highschool! It did not help Moka was practically smothering him because of her sisters' presence.

Kurumu tilted her head and pressed that claw against Kora's tongue, making a small incision. "Suck on that for a while, and listen carefully." Kurumu stood back and settled her hands on her hips. Her wings drew back into hiding as did her tail. Kora sucked her tongue back into her mouth to catch her blood before it dripped to the floor. The vampire looked up at the succubus. Moka had some strong friends, it was no wonder she was so comfortably spoiled in a household full of – _other youkai._

"I want you out of this house." Kurumu had her back to Kora, arms folded under her chest. She looked to Tsukune, who glanced up at her with an apologetic look, mixed with a nervous glance when Moka buried her face into the crook of his neck. The night temptress smirked and groped at her breasts in a teasing manner.

"Who the hell do yo-" But Kora's catchphrase was stopped dead in its tracks when she felt the pure, irate youki leaking from the succubus.

"Did I stutter?" Kurumu waved her hand at Koumori. The bishounen smirked and gave a little salute before he hoisted Gin up at his shoulders and moved to drag him off, into his room. "Please, feel free to stay for dinner." Kurumu giggled, ever the hostess, before skipping off toward the kitchen. "I wonder what you boys cooked~ I can't wait, yahoo!"

Tsukune groaned softly. "A-at least put on some p-panties Kurumu!" He pleaded with his friend. It was getting hard, Moka's bites were too hard!

"I do what I want~!" The succubus childishly called back.

It was not long before everyone was at the dinner table. It was a tense meal. Tsukune was unnerved every time Kurumu leaned over the table to reach for food. She was still not wearing a bra. Tsukune was at the head of the table with Ura and Omote at either side. Ura ate with her head held high, but Omote was as miserable as ever. The poor pinkie kept picturing herself pouring the steaming Miso all over Tsukune and having him sip her flesh like he did to his bowl. It was pure agony.

Gin and Kurumu sat next in line, across from one another. The succubus continuously teased the present males with her succulent flesh. Gin had no problem with this, but Tsukune apparently did not like _Tuna Buns_ with his stir fry. Koumori was beside Gin, and happily had Kokoa at his left. Across from Koumori sat Mizore. She had returned just in time for dinner. She had a sly smirk on her face, squirming in her seat. She would not tell the others why she was so giddy, but Tsukune could probably guess. It actually pissed him off … to see Mizore happy. That sort of hurt more than he had expected.

Of course Tsukune wanted Mizore happy. He wanted her to find someone that would treat her like she deserved to be treated. But he honestly felt that, that Draxin fellow was a rat-bastard. Kourmori had taken clear offense to such terms, but he was quickly scolded by an irate Kokoa.

"I might have Tsukune's baby after all..." A soft-voiced ice woman cooed out. A distinct _snap_ as heard. Tsukune froze (not literally) at the sound. He remembers hearing that when Moka lost it. Tsukune looked over to Omote who had snicker-snapped her chopsticks in her hands. Tsukune swallowed his miso in a single gulp.

"Congratulations Mizore." Ura stated calmly. "At least one of us can." Ouch. Tsukune felt that one shot right at his manhood for some reason. He could not congratulate Mizore.

Honestly he was glad she was getting what she always dreamed of, but it _really_ pissed him off. How in the hell did this even work out like – just... The young man set his bowl down before he snapped his own dish. Just calm, clean thoughts.

. . .

Calm, ecchi thoughts. It was actually getting to him now. He missed having Ura and Omote! He wanted to be sandwiched between them all night! But because of Omote's more violent shunning of his affections, he learned to sleep under the bed, in fear for his more sensitive_ organs. _In lieu of accidental rape, there he slept. Ura would tease him so terribly. It was as if she was a cat. Though being that she was in heat, it was mildly amusing, and too damn cute. She would paw at him while he was under the bed! Her pale hand would dangle off the edge of the bed. At first he thought, perhaps, she had rolled over. He wanted to reach out and rub his finger along her arm affectionately, but when her hand started to grope the air. When she peeked her head down, those silver locks had rained over the side of the mattress. Her ruby eyes peered at him, so damn cute! He wanted to pull her under with him and –

"Tsu, we're at the dinner table man." Gin intruded in Tsukune's happy fantasy time. So Tsukune's favorite bowl was left unscathed, but Gin's head however, was not when it was met Tsukune's mug.

Kokoa looked across the table at the empty space across from her. That was Yukari's seat. She missed her companion, her best friend (were she to be honest with herself). That cold basement room just seemed colder without the three of them under the blankets together. Kahlua and Kora sat at the end of the table, even Miyabi was invited in, Tsu fearing for the man's life were he to lurk any longer. Jibo has been particularly difficult as of late to deter. She was such a suspicious old biddy.

Speaking of old biddies, said landlady sat on her porch, listening to the commotion. Her grandson waltzed out of the house after his soak in the furo. He pushed the door open with his arm and stretched out. He wore only a pair of sweats, naked chest to the air. His towel was slung over his shoulder, keeping his dripping hair from running down his back.

"Baa-chan?" He raised a brow, fingers caressing his wet scalp with intent. "You know it's not polite to leer at the neighbors." He glanced over to her, hands slipping into his pants pockets.

Jibo took a sip from her tea and sighed out. "Neither is it polite to sleep with the neighbors." She calmly retorted.

Draxin raised an eyebrow. "Well it wasn't technically..." Jibo shot a questioning look at him.

"What was it than? What did you call all that banging and moaning? I may be old but I know a good rut when I hear it!" She huffed out. Draxin raised his hands defensively.

"Whoa...baa-chan, _**way **_too much info, first off." Who wanted to hear that out of their grandmother's mouths? _Rut._ _The hell_? "Look, she was a client. It was nothing so ...imaginative." Jibo continued to stare at him for several seconds.

"What _do_ you do, my dear Draxy-chan?" The sound of _death_ rang through the air.

Okay your grandmother just asked you about your job. It is not something you should talk about, and with your bosses just across the street it was no good to draw attention to yourself. They can smell deceit, especially Kora. God damn she was like a bloodhound. If she smelled weakness, she was humping your damn leg! Find an excuse! Find one damn it!

"I am the master of love." Damn it! Oh well, roll with it. Jibo stared at Draxin incredulously. "...You know. Like." Damn it to hell, whatever. "I show others how to feel the love in their hearts..." He pulled his hands from his pockets and pointed down. "In their pants." He nodded.

There was that awkward silence. You just told grandma you were an escort, otherwise known as a man-ho. Giggilo? Whoreless pimp? Jibo set her tea cup down on the side table and slid off her chair. She turned and looked to her grandson. Her _precious_ grandson.

"I love you Draxy-chan." Uh-oh. "Have I ever told you about my first time with your _almost _grandfather? He pulled out just at the last second and -"

_AHHHHHH!_

Across the street the others looked up from dinner. The door opened as Ruby made her way in. Another fine day! She sighed hearing a gut-wrenching scream from across the cul-de-sac. Ah! Couples in love, playing naughty games! The witch fell to her knees and placed her hand on her chest in a dramatic fashion. It has been such a long time, and so many things have happened...

"Okaeri, Ruby-san." Tsukune had stepped out of the dining room to greet the witch before she started having one of her moments and her dinner got cold.

"Tadaima, Tsukune-san!" The witch jumped to her feet and made her way after him. They pleasantly spoke as the witch walked into the dining room along side her favorite human! "Oh everyone," the witch exclaimed as Tsukune took her staff and leaned it against the wall. "I have great news!"

The exuberant witch was the envy of the local population of vampires. They all seemed to be, one way or another, pissed the hell off. Ruby smiled warmly, undeterred by such sour expressions.

"Moka-san, you both will be so happy!" She clapped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart. A small magic portal split between her palms and from the tiny, dimensional pocket, she pulled out a very familiar artifact. It was the Ririsu Mirror, but completely fixed~! "Bus Driver-san knew someone who knew the original maker of the mirror, and after a bit of work I was able to get it restored!" The others looked to Ruby in shock, horror and (a particular exasperated succubus) glee. "You can be whole again!"

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N:Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	68. Just One More to Go!

**Chapter 68: Just One More to Go!**

Ura and Omote looked horrified. Tsukune was unable to hide his reaction at the sight of the mirror. He jumped back wit ha start and held up his hands.

"Whoa, Ruby-san! W-where did you get that?" Now Tsukune was worried about Moka as much as the next person, but he did not see this as a cure or a goal to their problems.

Kokoa slammed her fists on the table, rattling the dishes. Everyone froze and looked over to the unusually quiet red-head. It was obvious she was biting back her anger for a while now.

"You guys...are pretentious assholes!" The fiery red-head hissed out. "Sit your asses down, it is time for dinner!" Kokoa was enjoying, albeit solemnly, her meal prepared by Koumori. Instead these twits had to get all chatty over the damn mirror that she swore was shattered into oblivion!

Everyone had pushed out their seats, save for Gin, Kokoa and Koumori. Kora narrowed her eyes at her baby sister. How dare the halfling tell them what to do- She slammed her fist into the table and reached out beside her. Koumori unexpectedly reverted into his bat form on instinct, at the reach of his mistress' rough grasp. Koumori barely held back a squeaky moan before he was transformed into a War Hammer.

"I said, **sit**_**.**_" Kokoa repeated. Everyone shifted and returned to their seats. Tsukune politely pulled out Ruby's seat before returning to his own.

Everyone ate in an awkward silence. Koumori was allowed to revert. Polite conversation was had, the Ririsu Mirror set aside for now. Anytime Ruby reached for it to talk away on one of her long, long time passed speeches, Kokoa would offer the witch a glare, forcing the S&M and cosplay obsessed youkai to rethink her value over her life. Pain was not worth that sort of messy end... Kokoa was tired of her sisters, all of them! Onee-sama and onee-chan have been so flustered as of late, she was sort of glad she was not in a matching state, considering their pure-blooded tendencies.

Kokoa was in loose clothing, feeling rather unwell. She supposed all the tension was getting to her. She had to eventually deal with it all. She had called her mother and talked to her about it, but their conversation was cut short when Moka's mother called her to spend time with their father. Knowing what that meant, Kokoa made quick work hanging up. She needn't hear the processes that had created her. There was just something about hearing it from your parents that made it … gross.

Though Kora could no longer take it! How dare her baby sister try and show her her place! Did she not realize the value a male like Tsukune held? Only a half vampire (at least this was what they believed) and able to defeat their father singlehandedly? Kora stood, against Miyabi's better judgement. He tried to satiate her, but hell hath no fury... oh he knew this well. His pants knew this very well. He warned her.

Kora slammed her hands on the table, which startled Ruby. The witch's hand protectively went over the mirror as everyone turned to look at Kora, everyone expect Kokoa who continued to eat, and demanded being waited on by Kou who filled her plates for thirds and fourths. The silver-haired elder furrowed her brows. Tsukune could be swayed, he was a man after all!

"How can you deny your duty as a man, Tsukune-san? Can't you see how envied you are?" He has heard all of this before really. No, he did not care that they envied him. Honestly he was a simple man. He was as happy doing his work in university as he was in bed, relishing the flesh of his precious girls. Though a half way through the month he would start feeling the ache of want.

He was not one to pleasure himself often, and with the girls in the state they were in, he was less inclined, feeling that it was unfair he did not stand by them in their endeavors.

"You would gain so much power," Kora continued to try and convince him. "And you would have the best sex of your life, hands down!" Why would one even question the sexual tenacity of a vampire! They lived for countless years! They had to do _something_ when they were bored~!

Tsukune sighed. Honestly did he look like a pervert or something? Sure, he liked sex, there was no way in hell he was going to deny that, but he loved Moka too. Tsukune set his chopsticks down and sighed out. Honestly, he has had enough. Ever the polite gentleman, he waited until Kora was finished ranting before he stood.

"Kora-san, I am grateful you are looking out for me, but I will have to decline your offer." Tsukune stayed calm, at least tried. His youki was being particularly unhinged. It had calmed a bit with Moka against his body for the first time in a long while, but now that was an entirely different story.

Kora's nagging stirred his youki up. He was perfectly content with his girls, and if not for this game they played, he would be pinning them against the fridge for some well deserved dessert! But was he? No! To make things worse that mirror! How did they repair it? He did not want one Moka. Call him a greedy pervert, but that would not change his feelings in the matter. Calling one an illusion was no longer viable. They were both his wives, his mates, his best friend and lovers. Kora did not know her place...

"Thank you, but as long as I have them I won't need anything else." The elder seemed to pull back a bit. That was a rather charming comment, but it was the way he carried himself. His youki was easily distinguished as a vampire's, but from what Miyabi has told her, what Yukari has said... he was once a human.

So he was only part vampire, a servant at best, yet his quality went above and beyond expectation. She was not surprised her sister had created such a fine creature. After seeing that display in the hotel, how Tsukune easily survived coupling with a full blooded heir to the Shuzen clan and won her submission by being allowed to dress her like that... She would not mind taking Tsukune for herself, having him invade every inch of her body. Yukari-sensei tells such stories of his machismo and his ferocity, which she saw plenty of his _assets_ in just that glimpse of weakness.

"Moka completes me." Tsukune stated, causing the Moka twins to shudder at such a fond admittance. "They make me happy. I cannot imagine being without them, trust me, I have tried." Why would he put himself through such a situation? "I had almost lost her..." He glanced over to Omote who was staring at Tsukune, her mouth parted and her breathing rather _hungry._ Every word from his mouth made her want him even more.

Ura was a bit more clear-headed, albeit more flustered by his words than turned on. She had no idea those could be reasons. She had been so lost in her heat, her biological want for him, she had failed to remember the original drive to keep him by her side. He had accepted her openly, both halves of her heart and soul. After seeing him suffer when the other her left, how could Ruby bring that cursed artifact back?

Kokoa scoffed. "Stupid onii-sama..." Kokoa bit down on her lips. She would not have minded being impregnated by Tsukune. As much as she hated him, it was not because he was weak or stupid, but because her onee-sama wanted him. For a vampire that was just how it was. It was as Kora said. When siblings or bonded females found a strong male they would share him, but Kokoa had Koumori. She did not regret her choice, she only regretted her silence.

Ruby sighed deeply. Why was this getting out of hand? She understood that Tsukune had _needs,_ but he could not be selfish. If her readings were correct and she knew they were, for she had gone over them countless times, leaving little margin for error.

"Tsukune-san, Moka-san, I know you have a special relationship, but remember the only reason this was allowed was because of her irreversible condition." The witch spoke sternly, leaving no time to argue. "But Moka-san's body is deteriorating! No matter what you selfishly _want_ her body was not made to be divided in such an unnatural manner! Tsukune-san, it is illegal in Japan to marry two individuals and as a student of the Gakuen, an adult of this world you must behave responsibly!" Did he not think they would have liked to stay with him and done all sorts of naughty things?

Omote was shuddering painfully at this point. The pink-haired demon began to softly cry. She knew something was wrong. She had been feeling terrible the passing days. She had thought it had been her jarring lust for Tsukune, but it was because she was being eaten away? Ura pushed to stand and snarled out. The silver-haired one recognized their diminishing mental link, but more so their fevers and other strange feelings. But being vampires why would they ever admit to anything being wrong, or them feeling ill? It was against their pride.

"Don't you think we've noticed?" Ura-chan nearly shrieked. Her throat scraped, trying to control her voice. Her chest shuddered as she tried to hold back her sobs. She did not want to go back to being sealed! They were two different hearts! It... Moka broke down. "It wasn't Kokoa's wish that separated us..." She slumped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the table. Tsukune knelt down, supporting her. "I wanted this. I had been so happy when the mirror separated us, but it had been no good with the mirror in its current state." She leaned against Tsukune as he helped her to her feet. She looked away, ashamed of her actions. "The sadness of Tsukune being unable to choose between us was lodged in my heart after everything. Kokoa brought the mirror and... with all my heart..." She looked to Tsukune and reached out to touch his face. "I'm sorry."

Tsukune shook his head and took her hand into his "Don't be silly Moka...you've done nothing wrong." He was always honest with his feelings.

"That's it..." Kokoa growled and stood up with such a rage she would grip the edges of the table and take it with her as she stood. A full table flip, her rage a vapor in the air. "Kahlua-nee-san...tell them right this instant. I can't take this aggravation any longer!" Koumori settled his hands at her shoulders, trying to sooth his mistress' rage, or at least redirect it.

Moka looked to Tsukune, the silver mistress motioning to Omote, who had completely broken down at this point. Tsukune helped Omote to her feet and led her out of the dining room to go lay her down. Ura nervously rubbed at her arm and looked to her younger sister. What was wrong? "Kahlua-nee?" Moka looked to her sister with worry. Miyabi stood and moved to settle Kora into her seat, urging her by pressing his hands onto her shoulders, easing her down.

"Nothing is wrong with them okay?" Miyabi began to explain the situation. "Look, Shuzen is an ass. He wanted, more than anything, to see Tsukune lose. The rosary seals the girls' energies, and a vampire needs to be at their fullest. Having a baby is hard for them, so all of their energy has to go into intercourse, hence why couples spend so much time going at it like rabbits, ya'know?" The man brushed his hand through his hair. "So course they're gunna be off, that Rosary was made to hold them _both_ back."

Ruby furrowed her brows and shook her head. "That means that the Rosary did not compensate for the separation... instead it was that much stronger?" Moka's eyes widened at this revelation. That meant... She looked to Ruby who looked to nearly collapse with relief.

"We would merely have to remove their Rosaries..." Ruby sighed, glad they were not dying or something far worse! Though if they did not remove them soon, they would have a great portion of their power stunted. "Permanently, and find a proper solution for your restrictions that suits both your bodies." Ruby looked to the mirror. "Bus Driver-san did say not to worry, I suppose he realized." Ruby sighed. "I should have as well. When the mirror was used again it was no longer cursed..."

Kokoa was still seething in rage though. "With all your stupid carrying on about some stupid bet..." It really did bother her. Vampires were raised to freely love their mates, but the household had made that rather questionable with their jealousies. She was afraid they would see her love as perverted, an atrocity. "I was afraid to tell you onee-sama..." Kokoa clutched her hands to her chest.

Koumori knelt down and hugged his mistress, trying to support her, give her strength. Kokoa shook her head and looked up at the others. She nodded to Kou and he let her go. He stood and reached out his hand, offering his mistress comfort. Kokoa smiled weakly and reached up to take the offer She needed all the support she could get.

"Kora-nee-san, you're a jerk for not considering onii-sama, onee-sama and onee-chan's feelings... or mine." She sniffled a little and rubbed her eyes to keep her emerald orbs dry. "Especially mine, just because I am the youngest do you think me so dependent on you all?"

"Kokoa..." Moka felt badly. She had been so into her games with Kurumu she had neglected her sibling. Kokoa lived with her because she was supposed to care for her.

Kokoa shook her head. "You have your own life onee-sama," Kokoa admitted. "It is okay that you are sometimes selfish with onii-sama." She glared at Kora. "You have no excuse to assume things of others! This selfish, even for you! You just want onii-sama because he beat father, but you're an idiot! Chichiu-e held back! Onii-sama won because he was brave enough to stand up to Chichiu-e, unlike your spineless suitors who only want a quick go at a vampire!" She growled. "You want to know the other reason why I won't have onii-sama?"

The red-head pulled Koumori's head into her chest and brushed her cheek against his hair. Kou melted into the touch, having never been so openly loved by his mistress. "Because..." Kokoa softly spoke, calming some. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant."

Jaws hit the floor. Ruby smiled. "Congratulations Kokoa-chan." She said in earnest.

Moka sneered and glared at her older sisters. "You heard her! Now get off your high horses and get the hell out of our house! We handle things here fine just by ourselves!" Moka snapped, defending Kokoa, not at all surprised, even if only a bit jealous...

It was now Kora's turn to start laughing. "Oh no dear sister, you are mistaken." Miyabi and Kahlua too flanking positions beside her. "We are here by order of Yukari-sama, and we are not leaving without Tsukune-san's seed."

"I think you are." Another voice called from the hall. The group turns to see Draxin standing at the archway of the dining room with his grandmother.

"L-landlady!" The residents of the house called in surprise. Mizore was quiet though, her hands clasped together. She seemed to know the male, and was glad to see him?

Miyabi stepped forward. "Drax, you prick." Miyabi smirked teasingly. "I see, you prefer to play by your own rules?" Miyabi flexed his fingers, stretching his knuckles in preparation.

Draxin shrugged and rolled his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a romantic by heart. I mean I just don't like the ladies being forced into a situation they don't want, I mean...unless they do want it." That line made Ruby fluster a bit.

"Well then boy," Kora growled. "I guess you'll just become fodder for Yukari-sama's great harem plan!" The others looked to Kora in confusion. "That's right you simpleminded fools! Yukari-sama will spread Tsukune-san's powerful seed across the youkai world and we can topple chichiu-e's dominion over _every __**bloody **__**thing in my life!**_" She roared out.

"Whoa." Moka called out and held up her hand. "You know what, screw it. No." Moka walked into the kitchen, throwing everyone off. Everyone was set to battle, yet Moka: princess of combat... left? Draxin leaned back as Mizore approached to talk to Jibo. The ice woman politely thanked he for letting her use her home. Mizore rubbed her belly, happy that she was now pregnant with...

"Tsukune-?" Jibo said in surprise. Well that boy was a true player! The old landlady looked to her grandson. "Is that what you were helping her with...her pregnancy?" Draxin, helping a soon-to-be mother? Drax raised an eyebrow and shrugged

"Nah baa-chan, I'm actually a double agent, pretending to help an evil organization make an impressive population boom with super powerful half-vampires." Draxin looked up to Kora and Miyabi's horrified expressions. "Oh please, as if you weren't already suspecting me." Kora and Miyabi looked to each other, nodding. It was true. They were close to implicating him in the sudden drop in communication between them and field agents.

"By the by guys.. Moka-chan is on the phone." Draxin would note.

"_Hahau-e... can you come over? Kahlua-nee and Kora-nee are picking on me, and are trying to prevent me from having your grandchildren." _The vampire had called her mother. "_Alright. Be over soon. Yes I will have tea ready."_ She hung up and walked to the dining room door.

"Whoa... she just ratted you guys out." Draxin smirked.

Moka raised a brow at the man and looked to Mizore who assured the protective vampire he was safe, with a gentle expression. Moka looked to the company in the kitchen. "Ruby, prepare tea, shall we have dessert in the living room... since the dining table is out of commission?" Moka held out her hand. "Come Kokoa, that stress cannot be good for your belly." Kokoa nodded and went to follow her sister, Koumori in tow.

Well, wasn't this some shit?

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N:Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	69. SixtyNine

**Chapter 69: Sixty-Nine**

Everyone sat in the living room for dessert. Tea was served with chilled cake. It was a tense environment, one that Gin, Miyabi and Draxin were completely used to. They seemed well off enjoying dessert where Kora sat nervously as Kahlua and Moka dotted over Kokoa. Kora continuously looked at her watch. It would not take her mother long to arrive. The elder sister pulled her cell phone from her purse as she stood. Moka's ruby eyes came upon her older sibling with great irritation.

"Ah~" Kora giggled, "I am jut going to step outside to make a call." She assured. The older vampire hurried toward the door, Ura making move to dash after her, but before either woman was able to make it to the door it was busted in by a cataclysmic force. The two siblings, guests and present residents looked up. Standing at the door was the smiling face of Kora and Moka's mother and scowling expression of the girls' father.

The dubious, silver-haired beauty wore a fine Western dress, holding a parasol just over her head. Her hair was pulled back with a bow and eyes pinched in a bright smile.

"Pardon the intrusion..." Shuzen regretfully murmured. He was indeed _very_ sorry for the fool that had triggered his mate's less consolable aspects of her nature.

"H-h-ha-hahaue!" Kora stammered as she moved to walk off, but the collar of her dress snagged as her smooth fingers pressed the _call_ button on her cell which fell to the ground as a result of the Lady Akashiya yanking her back forcefully.

The Lady of the family looked to Moka with a warm smile. "What are we having with the tea dear?" She warmly asked. Moka bowed her head and motioned to the living room.

"Please join us haha, we are having green tea with lemon cake." The sly, middle child offered. Kora sobbed as their mother dragged her back toward the living area. Conversation was edgy, at best.

"Yes," Ruby began. "It seems we were all a bit mistaken about the Rosary." The elder witch poured Lady Akashiya another serving of tea as Kora seemed to be nervous as she sat stuck sitting between her mother and father. "It seems it was just a matter of removing the seal Lord Shuzen had placed on them, in a more permanent manner than Tsukune simply unsealing them temporarily." Ruby blushed in embarrassment as something so simple should have been obvious, but typically the most obvious solution was most often the hardest to conclude!

Shuzen stiffened. "Ara?" The silver-haired Lady cooed. "I was sure that my dear mate was supposed to remove the seal before the girls left for their _**ritual.**_" The words were all but hissed from the Lady. She had a bright smile and turned her head to look at her dear lover.

The burning rage of youki was present around her form, causing everyone except Ura and Kokoa to flinch back. The two sisters sipped their tea in a rather calm manner, considering the situation they now found themselves part of. Moka's mother clapped her hands together.

"Ah, congratulations Kokoa!" She clapped her hands. Kokoa blushed at the attention, always one to receive far gentler affections from Moka's mother more so than her own. Ura pet Kokoa who looked up at her onee-sama with admiration. All this time she had thought her sister would have been angry at her for becoming pregnant before her. Lady Akashiya was touched by the sisterly bond they shared. "Of course my dear Issa will bare the full _brunt_ of the responsibility for not removing the seal."

He twitched at her words. He did not want a half breed child! Even if Tsukune had vampire blood he was not a full blooded vampire. He was still close to human, or even a half vampire! He would never meet the criteria! Issa flinched when his wife stood, causing him to shovel down more cake, quickly. The warm, motherly lady pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It is very difficult for vampire to bare young. I was quite happy when Moka picked someone like Tsukune." Moka looked to her mother. She had thought –? "Ah, well at first I thought he was a vampire. I had gotten a bit upset, to be honest, when I learned he was only a half vampire, but – it was only because humans … they like to take advantage of our kind. Tsu-chan is really a good boy." She praised.

Moka smiled warmly as she hugged Kokoa to her side, petting her head.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Yukari sat at her desk listening in to their conversation. When Kora had hit the call button on her cell phone it went directly to the office. The witch chuckled. It seems Kokoa unknowingly tested her plan for her.

"Y-yukari-sama?" The men called as their mistress laughed evilly. Yukari stood up on the desk and crossed her arms over her chest, her cape fluttering in the wind.

"You understand, don't you desu ka?" Yukari questioned. The men shook their heads. Yukari sat down on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs, the men becoming rapt in the attention of their loli goddess. "Vampires have trouble having babies with other vampire... but not other races."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Lady Akashiya sighed. "It is troubling that we are so vain, but it was not always like that, but as the number of pure bloods lessened things became awfully strict, but this is the modern world, you know?" The woman giggled and brushed her fingers through Issa's black hair. "We try, and try and try. Vampires are not so much kinky as we are … impotent." Issa flinched at that directed word. "Making babies is just one more thing for us to selfishly pride ourselves in." The Lady sighed longingly.

Ruby clasped her hands together. "That's so romantic~! Ah the struggles of the vampire race!" The witch swooned. "It's no wonder your very bodies are tuned for such behavior!" She blushed a bit at the thought. Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"That is really no excuse for the living room, linen closet and kitchen." The succubus snapped, glaring at Moka. Moka looked down bashfully. She was a bit zealous in her affections for Tsukune. In doing so she had lost sight of what was really important, but could she be blamed? Kurumu sighed. "I was just mad, Moka..." The silver-haired woman looked to her rival and friend. Kurumu motioned her hand. "You get so short-sighted you cause trouble for others, you know? Leave that kinky stuff for the bedroom." Even Kurumu was more considerate than that and left _all_ the fun in the bedroom, and occasionally the washroom.

Lady Akashiya looked to Moka with a warm smile. "I am so glad to see everyone so close." She would say while sipping at her tea and shooting a glance at Kora which made her stiffen.

"H-hai hahaue!" The eldest daughter called out in shock. Ruby sighed and bowed her head.

"I hope it is not troubling, we have had so many misunderstandings." the elder witch warmly explained. "I think that not only will Moka-san (both) will be glad to be rid of their seals, but it will greatly improve their health which has been slipping because of the separation of power." Ruby was always honest and earnest. She too wished to see little Tsukune and Moka running around the house. She felt like the aunty and whole-heartedly agreed with her master's plan.

"_Fill the world with love, the child of a vampire and human will be a wonderful addition." _The mikogami so praised. Though Ruby was curious. Tsukune and Moka were both vampire now weren't they? Did he perhaps mean for Tsukune to bear them children while he was sealed? Curious.

Lady Akashiya smiled. "It certainly _**will**_**.**" She growled and smiled at her mate. "Right sweetie?"

"H-hai hahaue!" Shuzen responded in earnest as he stood, stiffly walking to Ura-chan. At first Moka glanced to her mother who nodded. Ura raised her head and allowed her father to remove not only the limiter, but seal. The pearl lined collar was removed, in totality, from the vampire's neck.

Moka blinked and reached to her pale skin. She had been with the seal for so long it was strange being without it. She felt naked.

"Want to see how you look?" Mizore flatly questioned as she held up the Ririsu Mirror. The Yuki onna sat by Draxin who had his grandmother, Jibo, seated next to him.

"NO!" The majority of the room shouted as Draxin just laughed his ass off.

"She is too precious." The giggilo snarked as he lowered his shades to look at Miyabi. "By the way, scum bucket," He called to the suit in such an endearing manner. "Have you told Shuzen yet?" Draxin's words caused Miyabi to choke on his tea. Kahlua rubbed his back soothingly.

"Tell me what?" Shuzen demanded as he turned to sit back down by his eldest and dear mate. Kahlua blinked and clapped her hands together.

"Oh!" She piped up, but before Miyabi could stop the shitstorm... "I'm pregnant too! Tee hee~" The Rosary in Shuzen's hand clattered to the floor.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The lackies looked up to Yukari and nodded. "Hai, Yukari-sama!" Yukari laughed.

"This is our chance. We shall show them... Moka-san and Tsukune-san looked down on me, they all did! I will do ero things with them and feel their sweating bodies against mine!" Yukari laughed, her lackies nervously laughing with her.

Though they did understand her vices. Yukari had clearly planned everything. In turn for getting to do ero things with the vampire couple she would give Fairy Tale the boost in power they wanted. Dhampir.

Dhampir were the most well known of vampiric hybrids. When a male vampire bred with anything not considered vampire they could sire powerful vampires that had all the strengths and none of the weaknesses. Yukari promised to bring Fairy Tale the means to naturally produce them: willing subjects.

The witch's office door was knocked upon. Yukari looked up only for the door to burst open. "W-who goes there desu ka?!" Yukari questioned as the men prepared to defend their mistress.

Several individuals wearing fine suits stormed into the room like government officials. The soft click of high heels echoed through the halls. The men guarding the building were taken out, the entire headquarters completely overrun by these unknown individuals. A tall, dark-skinned woman soon strode into the room. She wore a body-hugging dress, the skirt of the dress reaching halfway down her voluptuous thighs. Over her shoulders hung a black jacket that was similar to the ones the agents wore. Short, silver-blonde hair was pushed back in a suave fashion.

The woman sat her hand on her hip and smirked at the loli-witch. "I do not appreciate what I have seen..." the woman spoke with a deep, alluring voice that was like melted chocolate wrapped in ecstasy around the skin of a ripe strawberry.

"I-it's the head of the first Division!" Some of the men in Yukari's presence shouted in panic. Yukari looked around nervously, at first, but she than turned to face the woman and stood up on her desk. The young witch placed her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"So you're the prude I have heard about all this time from Miyabi-kun desu ka...?" Yukari's words stunned her men. Their mistress has such bravery, but it would get them killed! The head of the first division laughed, to their horror.

The Division head's suits were stock still, standing at attention with their arms folded behind their backs. The woman smiled warmly and inclined her head. "I am so touched you have heard of me, Sendou Yukari-san." She smoothly responded.

Yukari was quite proud of her information gathering. "Shuzen Gyokuro-sama..." Yukari chuckled. "I may have come to admire your work, over time, but you are too late to stop my plans." Yukari grinned.

For a moment a killing intent ripped from the dark-skinned devil in Prada before she laughed out at the girl's bravado. To think there was someone so deviously clever. "Oh, is that so, Sendou-san?" The woman stepped forward.

Even though the men were frightened they were more fearful of their mistress' plans being ruined. They jumped in front of the corporate diva who came to a halt. "Hoo?" Gyokuro cooed. "It seems your men have confidence in their mistress." Gyokuro snapped her fingers. Each of the men shivered and collapsed to the ground as pain shot through their bodies.

"Forgive us Yukari-sama..."

Yukari jumped and gulped as she stepped back a bit. The woman strode forward: right hand on her hip and left hanging freely. "To think one so innocent wants to do so many ecchi things~" She purred. Her words caused Yukari to furiously blush.

It was not her fault she was a virgin! The woman's words incensed her! Yukari tipped her witch's cap and chuckled. She glared at the woman with her purple eyes, the sparkle of magic glinted against the sparkling orbs. "Saa, obasan. You want to go up against someone like me?"

Behind Yukari massive Tarot cards, that glint like the edges of razors, appeared behind her, a deadly magic filling the air. Gyokuro laughed and expanded her youki.

"I would be most honored, Sendou Ero-sama of the Seventh Division." The older vampire granted. Yukari smirked and held out her hands, the giant Tarot cards moving to face the older woman, their suits facing the wall, not yet visible to the corporate devil. The backs of the cards gave more of an Oriental or Persian feel rather than the Western Wiccan designs they were associated with.

"I am happy to oblige, they do not call me the great Ero-sama for no reason. Go!" The cards turned one by one to reveal their suits. Gyokuro's eyes widened as the cards revealed themselves.

"T-these are..." Gyokuro took a step back. She perhaps under estimated the witch. Yukari laughed into her hand and held her head high.

"Kama Sutra Tarot cards!" Yukari winked and drew her finger through the air. "The Lovers!" She would call each one as they turned around. "Strength!" The witch jumped back and off the desk, onto her chair. "Judgement!" The witch clapped her hands together. The sound resonated in the large office, sending chills down the spines of those present. Gyokuro let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around her body and hunched over as her legs clutched together. The silver-blonde peered up, struggling to hold her eyes open as her cheeks flushed red and body began to sheen with a light sweat.

"I-impossible..." The devilish associate moaned out. Yukari laughed out, even her own underlings as well as Gyokuro's were on the ground writhing in ecstasy.

"The spell is enhanced by the presence of both male and female desu," The witch laughed into her hand. "Someone like me is completely unaffected, ah~desu..." She softly moaned. "Well... a little bit, tee hee~"

Gyokuro snarled. "'TEE HEE' MY ASS- ahh!" She fell to her knees feeling her insides twist, her heart pulse. It was as if she was with her mate for that first time. This feeling. She knew it as the very edge. That damnable edge that was neigh unreachable without the correct push. Yukari winked and held up her hand.

"How about I draw your lucky card Devil-sama desu ka~" The witch giggled. She pressed her fingers to her lips and blew out a kiss. Gyokuro's eyes widened as she motioned her hand, the card pulling from the deck and tripling in size. The sight sent all manner of suggestive thought into the woman's aching body. No... "Shall Yukari-sama make your wish~come~true~desu ka?" She slowly questioned in a seductive manner.

Gyokuro was no pervert, nor did she find any enjoyment in adult lolis, but the thought of releasing this feeling filled her aching body. Her chest was so hot. One hand settled between the bronze skinned devil's legs while the other pressed between her tight chest. Her heart was thundering in her chest. All she could think about was her mate and how he always made her feel this way, bit to think someone else made her core ache and her heart race. She felt as if she was _cheating_ and it gave her a sense of – exhilaration. If Issa found out she was cheating what would he do? Would he forgive her, or perhaps feed her want? Such naughty thoughts, permeating her mind in the field of battle? Was this the true power of the great Sendou Ero-sama? Had she sorely underestimated her? Was sex truly so powerful?

Yukari laughed wildly while the card slowly circled the pair. The witch jumped onto the ground and walked toward Gyokuro suggestively. "Didn't you know Shuzen Gyokuro-sama?" She giggled as she looked down on the woman, her violet eyes glaring from under the dark brim of her cap. Gyokuro was paralyzed with pleasure. Yukari's smile went from mocking to dark and serious. "Beg." She ordered.

The woman's eyes widened at the younger woman. "W-what?" She gasped out. She tried to concentrate on her breathing and minimize the impact of the erotic sensation flowing through her body.

"Beg for your release..." Yukari laughed darkly. "Beg Yukari-sama to free you..." Gyokuro shook her head. No! This could not be! This had to be some sick, perverted joke! But her body ached so much for release. Yukari turned the card to reveal its suit. "Queen of Chalices~"

Gyokuro let out a scream of pleasure as her body fell against the ground. No. This could not be happening. It seems that her own vampiric roots were the reason for her sensitivity. Damn. How did she let this little brat climb so high so quickly? She had seen it as an opportunity to gain Issa's favor. She was going to put Fairy Tale on the map. But she wanted it. This pain. This mental and physical anguish far surpassed anything that _could_ come about in the future.

"P...please..." Gyokuro groaned out in a soft moan. She could feel her insides throbbing.

"Ehhh?" Yukari pulled her hair back and cupped her hand over her ear as she slowly leaned down. "I couldn't hear you..."

"P..please." Gyokuro could feel herself at the very edge. It was suffering: having no release. "Y-yukari-sama. I want to feel it." She moaned out softly when Yukari ran a finger along the bare flesh of her arm, running up to her shoulders and down along her collar bone, leaving a trail of fire as she went. "Release." She begged.

"Hai, hai~" Yukari reached into her skirt and pulled up the hem to reveal a small garter belt on her leg where sat five other tarot cards. The witch drew the card from her skin and turned the suit to face the woman. "Knave of Swords, The Magician, The Empress, Swords, _Death_." And with that it was like a mirror shattering.

"Ah!" Gyokuro cried out as it struck her in full force. Such pure release. "A..ah- arigatou Yuakari-sama." The entire room was swallowed by the forbidden ecstasy of Sendou Ero-sama and her unrivaled Ero-cards. Yukari stood over Gyokuro and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shall we fill the world with ecchi things, Gyokuro-chan?" The witch smirked. "Unless you still have some fight in you?" The threat was clear. A vampire no, no mortal or immortal could stand against such power. One would have to be a god or an ero-kami!

"Hai, Yukari-sama, hnng, anything!" She gasped out, feeling Yukari brush her hands through her silky soft hair. Yukari smiled and brushed the silvery-blonde strands from Gyokuro's face.

"Don't worry...Yukari-sama has sixty-nine more cards you have yet to face." The fallen woman was not sure if she should be afraid or delighted, but in either situation her body responded with a shiver. The witch stood and snapped her fingers.

In an instant her men were on their feet. Gyokuro was amazed. Even with such terrifying pleasure wrecking their bodies they moved at her very command. Perverse, is this how Sendou Ero-sama has kept power and rose in ranks? She had thought the girl was just a desk jockey with a genius sense for business, but she would perhaps be the one who would make the world fall to its knees and tremble, just as she had done to her in minutes after their first meeting. It took a short time but Gyokuro and her men would finally regain consciousness and stand.

"Yukari-sama." Gyokuro bowed. Yukari glanced passed the brim of her cap and motioned her hand.

"Head to the Aono residence with the seventh division's new Ground Fleet. You come back with Tsukune-san and both Moka-sans." Gyokuro looked at her in curious question. Yukari grinned, her eyes squinting up in glee. "You don't control the world with fear, Gyokuro-chan... you control it with _love._" The witch chuckled. "_Erotic love." _It was an inspiration. Gyokuro bowed deeply.

"Hai, Yukari-sama!" She could taste it in this young generation. Erotic power! Ah her vampiric nature wanted it! Power and sensual attraction piled into one commodity! She understood now why she was the Ero-sama...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Moka?" Tsukune called softly as Tsukune ushered his wife into their room. He took care not to touch her, the male still painfully aware of her open rejection.

The pink-haired woman weaved and wobbled into the bedroom as the noise downstairs settled. Tsukune and Omote had not heard the news about removing the Rosary, so the pair were left in an oblivious stupor. Omote felt her chest tighten and it was harder to breathe. She was getting upset. She was becoming powerless because of this seal... She violently gripped and yanked at the device. She had been able to remove it once, but this was a stronger seal. Her father had made damn sure she did not get another chance to remove it. Without her power what did she have? The only reason she was able to meet Tsukune, get Tsukune and keep Tsukune happy.

She snapped.

Tsukune looked up at Omote as she stood with her back to him. He felt helpless. They had to become one again? Lose their freedom? So long as she was sealed... Of course he could unlock the seal, but he could never keep it off too long without negative repercussions. The girls would get dizzy spells and become overwhelmed with their own power, as would he. They would become a bit more destructive than he could handle.

Omote darkly smiled as she devised her plan. With Ura-chan out of her head she was free to conduct the measures of her fantasies onto Tsukune. She was sick of this damn bet and even sicker of being bound by the Rosary. She smirked and feigned a stagger as she neared the bed. Tsukune, as planned, rushed to reach for her, but after she had become so cold he did not touch her body directly. Though she was glad for this because she was unsure how she would react were he to come in contact with her. Her body and soul hungered for every inch of him. She wanted to become one again. A month without him was hells more torturous than a night. More than twenty nights she has been without him.

"Ah..." The pink-haired demon sighed out painfully. "Tsukune, it's hard to breathe." She said in the most pathetic voice she could muster. Vampires were masters at the helpless maiden act. "It hurts.." Her dark grin slipped into pathetically helpless frown.

"Moka? Where does it hurt?" Tsukune could not help but worry for them. They had been under so much stress, but he tried hard not to touch her. He knew that if he touched her he would do something horrible. Just looking at her hunched over from behind.

"My breast." Her words caused Tsukune to jump a bit.

He glanced around the room as if, at any moment, someone would jump out and call him the king of ero things, but it was his wife. There was nothing wrong with holding her and caressing her, even if she was a bit reluctant at first... NO! He could not have those sorts of thoughts. "Y-your breast?" His mind was running rampant with such raunchy thoughts. Perhaps if he massage- no!

"H-hai.." She gasped out and turned to face him, her hands clutched into the valley of her breasts. She looked to be in so much pain. Tsukune stepped closer, his eyes drawn to the valley between her breasts. Moka pressed her hand tightly to her chest which caused Tsukune to hesitate, even flinch.

"So hot..." The Rosary brushed against the back of her hand as she pulled down the collar of her shirt further revealing her breasts to her mate. Further drawing him into the trap. When Tsukune's hand was close enough she whispered. "_Can Tsukune feel it?"_ His mind was rapt by her words, her scent and, most especially, the sight of her creamy, white skin. That alabaster skin was perfection. Moka was his Yamato Nadeshiko...

Omote smirked, only for Tsukune's eyes to widen when he felt the lick of youki. "Opps~!" Moka giggled when she pushed his hand toward her chest and removed the Rosary from its seal around her neck, sending the metal restriction flying across the room.

Tsukune stood there, frozen in his shock. Dumbfounded. He was tricked... his lust for Moka's body – she used it against him! Before he could protest on the account of his own stupidity Moka grabbed her husband's wrist and pressed it to her chest.

"Tsukune..." The vampire breathed out, luring her mate further into the trap. But it was a beautiful trap full of Moka's breasts! Ah Tsukune was becoming a pervert!

_**Or perhaps you have always been a pervert, bottled up in a perfect world that does not exist.**_

Always a pervert? Honestly he had never considered that. He did have ecchi dreams with Moka and always nose bled when they did something ecchi. He never told them the things they did were perverted or wrong, in fact he silently enabled them all those years.

"Tsukune wants to do ero things to me... doesn't he?" The pink-haired demon would take it no more. With her youki pulsing outward and beating against his chest, Tsukune felt trapped. Trapped? No this was the perfect place to be. Tsukune nodded to Moka. A dark grin painted across her starved features as she released his hand. The young man would not relinquish his prize so easily though.

The moment she released his wrist his mind snapped up and Tsukune would step forward. Both of his hands squirmed under her shirt and groped hungrily at her chest. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to hers, but she seemed reluctant. Tsukune growled softly, but pulled his head back at her trepidation. "M-moka?" To her delight he sounded just as starved and deprived as she was.

"Tsukune...if we do this K-kurumu-chan will be right. That Moka only wants to do ecchi things with Tsukune..." She whined out expertly, weaving truths to break him and have him turn them into lies. Her body craved him and she knew that no matter what path he choose she was going to have Tsukune inside of her. "I love Tsukune, even if I have to be without his touch... _forever._" The word burned Tsukune's ear and caused his own, limited youki, to burn his blood.

Moka felt Tsukune release her breasts, to her irritation, but her husband pushed her back suddenly, throwing her onto bed. She shuffled back to settle herself properly as she looked up at Tsukune. His hair began to lose its color as threads of steel replaced her beloved ebony and those blood red eyes distracted her, for but a moment, from the fact he was deliberately stripping in front of her. He slowly undid his shirt only to soon unbutton and lower his pants. Moka watched in delight. Though Tsukune was not at his peak, he was certainly aroused by her affection.

What was this? What in the hells was she talking about. To be unable to touch her was torturous. So what if they wanted to do ecchi things with him! He loved her so much it hurt not to do ecchi things with Moka. But was this right? He hesitated as he slowly lowered his boxers. Was this really okay? They had been trying to prove all this time that they were not perverts to Kurumu, even if they were the biggest perverts – in bed.

The emerald eyed temptress felt a growl snap from her at his hesitation, but she withheld it. The vampire laid back against the pillows and reached under her skirt so she could remove her underwear. The vampire watched as Tsukune's eyes followed the motion. Omote grinned and discarded the material before spreading her legs for Tsukune. "Gomen..." She bashfully offered, pressing her fingers to her plump, pink lips. "B-but if Tsukune does not come willingly … I will have to do something drastic." Her words made him visibly jump. He was busy staring at her before the words burning from her lips caused him to look at her face. "Like help myself. Itadakimasu..."

NO! He was not having it! Tsukune lunged at Moka and forced his way between her legs. His head buried itself in the crook of her neck as he forced his body to unite with hers. Not a moment of waiting or play. Omote gasped out as her serious demeanor melted in lieu of her more bashful nature. She felt a bit guilty she pushed Tsukune, but it was killing her: being without him.

Moka gasped out feeling her mate driving himself madly against her. "So raw Tsukune!" She wrapped her arms around his torso, her words doing nothing but fueling his maddening pace. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt terrible about always troubling Tsukune, and she was behaving so perverted, but at the forefront she could smell, feel and hear Tsukune. This was best. "Ah I want Tsukune's baby." She grunted between breathes.

Tsukune would lift his precious doll off the bed with each motion, pulling her flush against his body. "I'll give you whatever you want." He lewdly implied as he gasped hotly into her ear. He could care less about what anyone thought of his behavior or saw in his relationship with both women. Everything in the world was forgotten feeling his lover against his body. He felt it all too soon. He had been without her body for so long.

"G..gomen Moka." His fangs would bite down onto her shoulder as he felt the hot iron strike his back. The woman beneath him seemed to care less as she simply clung to him enjoying the fact he was inside her. He glanced over to Moka, his nose brushing against her cheek. She flinched a bit at the touch as it caused goosebumps to raise against her pale skin. The pink haired vampire had a satisfied smile, more so now that she had anchored her legs around the back of Tsukune's legs.

If she was not going to let him go, he supposed, he would keep at it. He pushed against her, watching her face carefully. She gasped out, her expression softening from her intense stare. He felt so dirty, actually turned on by her little expressions. He smirked and pushed forward. "Moka's faces are so cute, so ecchi." His words turned her on and would, in turn, make her more sensitive. She squeaked out at her husband's deliciously lewd words.

Her body was hot all over, inside and out. The beating of her heart was a suffocating twist of decadence that Tsukune seemed to amplify with each thrust. His motions were in perfect harmony to her beating heart. For her it was an undeniable truth that she could not live without his touch. Moka felt a shiver trail through her body when Tsukune whispered something to her. She opened her eyes and glanced over. What?

"Roll over." He repeated. Moka hesitated at first, because she would have to part from Tsukune's touch, but soon her mind was filed with all the lewd things Tsukune could do to her in such a position. The pink-haired fiend rolled over, gasping sadly at the sudden loss. Tsukune shifted to lay himself over the vampire's back and once again fill her with that longed for oneness she had craved day in and day out.

She felt his hands snake over her abdomen and cup her warm chest.

"I leave you two alone for five minutes and you have her pinned to the mattress." Ura spoke out from behind the two, who were already at it like a pair of rabbits.

And without missing a beat Tsukune responded: "Strip and you'll get your turn."

And that was all it took for Ura to respond. Such a commanding voice and a sexy body. She thinks the news of the Rosary could wait until she was … satisfied.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Yes those are real Tarot cards**

**Been sick for a few months, so Cross and Kapu got some extra long chappies. Be glad.)**


	70. Calm Your Tits

**Chapter 70: Calm Your Tits**

Ura removed her clothes and made her way over to her precious husband. As he lay over top Omote and had his way with her, the silver-haired demoness laid herself atop Tsukune and enjoyed his flesh to the fullest. Her fingers played down his spine and between her favorite rounds of flesh on her man. Her cheek pressed against his warm back as she let her body rub up and down against him. When Tsukune pulled back from Omote he would brush up against Ura who moaned out at the feeling of his skin against her warmer flesh. Tsukune pushed forward and Omote would cry out, her body burning with the sensation of her husband's touches while Ura whined at the shift of contact.

They had spent so many days without his touch. As a result they were sensitive and receptive to anything Tsukune did to them. His kisses set their flesh on fire, his touches felt like whips along their arms and chest. The trio quickly became a writhing pile of hormones on the bed, but Tsukune welcomed it with open arms.

He gave up! After all these years he realized his fate. There was no hiding it anymore, the truth of his wants and needs.

"I am a pervert." He admitted as he lay on his side with Omote's back pressed against his chest, his hips grinding as he filled her with the physical love she craved. "Every time Moka is around I want to do ero things to her."

Omote stiffened as his hands continued to violently knead her chest, her muscles twitching, spasming as her nerves fired off in every direction. The pink-haired demon threw her head back in ecstasy as she rode on her high. That admittance had done far more to her than one would have expected. Ura clung to Tsukune from behind, her tongue lavishing the junction of his shoulder.

"Tsukune~" Ura squeaked and held him tighter. It felt so nice holding him like this. It was really indescribable. It had been so long since she had touched him. She felt complete again, after feeling as if she was crumbling away, dissipating into dust. "You can always do ero things to us." She assured as she snuggled her body into his.

"Please," Omote begged. "We hate perverts, but Tsukune is best perverted." They had never liked people that behaved in such lewd manners, but now that they were married and feeling Tsukune enact his impulses on them it was most satisfying. They did not care if it was Tsukune who peeked at their panties or watched them bathing. In fact they wanted Tsukune to do all manner of ecchi things to them.

Hearing their words caused his body to respond in a heated manner. He pushed against the pink-haired youkai and moaned into her ear when he released once more into her, for a third and final time. "With your permission..." He hissed out and bit down onto Omote's ear, causing her to squeal out. "I'll eat you both up." He said as he pulled from his precious, pink monster. Before she could complain he pushed his face between her legs to his next prize.

Ura was so jealous, but she would have her fun. Tsukune would not leave her wanting. She knew this. He promised. He promised so long as she was a good girl. And she was a very good girl. The silver-haired vampire laid over his back, her hands snaking down between his legs. She practically purred in her throat as she massaged her precious husband, manipulated him to their combined pleasure. "I am a good girl, aren't I Tsukune?" She growled softly as her tongue traced along his spine.

Tsukune grunted in response as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand, oh, well mouth. The girls giggled at Tsukune's response. Ura could feel his response in her hands and Omote could feel it between her legs. The pink-haired vampire knotted her fingers in Tsukune's hair and squeezed her legs to trap him and selfishly swim in her pleasure. Her hips frantically pushed into his touch her body coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Omote and Tsukune called out in unison. Omote squeezed tightly and held Tsukune's head in place, while the young man tried to pull away as Ura's hands skillfully worked him into a joyful release.

"Kami Moka!" Tsukune called out as he reached his hand back to try and remove the pressure of her grip. His larger hand settled over her hands which tightly wrapped around him, never ceasing their motion. Tsukune looked up toward Omote through his narrowed eyes, wincing from the pleasure-pain from Ura's touch.

Omote lay there with her mouth parted and legs spread. Tsukune was settled between, his head now settled against her stomach. She drew her finger along her plush lips and sighed. "Tsukune got me so sticky..." She cooed. Her words caused Tsukune to flinch a bit. The perversion was unbearable.

"Tsukune~!" Ura whined and nipped at his flesh as she continued to gently massage and play with his aroused, blood-filled muscle. The scent of the ecchi blood made her hot and bothered. She could smell it and feel his heartbeat in her hands.

Tsukune was ashamed, but it felt so good. Being able to freely touch their bodies without shame and taste them without worry of being questioned was empowering. The male felt above them. Was it the vampiric nature of his blood? Certainly it was what drove him to this point. It drove him to the point of no return. Tsukune felt Ura, all of her. He felt her naked skin rubbing against him, feel her blood rushing through her veins, heating those small hands, at least they felt small over his engorged force.

"Moka..." He gasped out as he sat up on his knees, arms holding him over the mischievous siren that was Omote. The pink-haired demoness giggled and reveled in the afterglow. "You make it so hard..." Though in the strain of his voice it was hard to tell just what he meant. The questionable meaning caused the girls to blush shyly and softly moan at the taste of the imagery... though they needn't imagine it as he sat there with them in all his naked glory.

Ura released Tsukune from her grip and laid herself on her back. Tsukune slowly crawled over to her and looked down at her chest. Something was missing. He was still in a bit of a lecherous haze as he sat on his knees between Ura's legs. Ura flinched, feeling him rub up against her. She pulled her hands over her breasts as Tsukune's hands hungrily came toward them. She was always so shy when it came to having relations with Tsukune, even if she was perfectly fine humping, fueled by her lust. Tsukune growled and pushed his hips forward. He forced Moka to gasp at the smooth, heated friction and caused her blocking cover to weaken and let the youki driven male to both grab the luscious globes and drive into her with abandon.

He concentrated his gaze between her breasts as he drove into her and seemed to be thinking. Her rosary! "Moka... your breasts are naked." He stated, which both confused and confounded her. She whined as he squeezed to make his point clear. He squished the globes of flesh together to make his point of the empty space once occupied by the limiter.

Ura gasped out and tried to move but Tsukune was pressed flushed to her and held himself as deeply as he could and left his body to hold over hers as he seemed to be glaring. Omote looked over, having drifted into her own thoughts and, groping at her own breasts tentatively, relishing in her naughty thoughts of Tsukune. Her hand drifted from her breasts to her black collar. Why did she – why did Ura? Why was the other her always so lucky? Ura shook her head. She was not trying to out due her otherself! She wanted them both to be impregnated by Tsukune.

Ura swallowed a pained whine as Tsukune stilled his motions completely. "N-no!" She whimpered. "I-if you make father remove it... we can..." She squirmed and pushed her hips up toward Tsukune who lewdly grunted at the action and encouraged Ura to continue. "I swear, we can get pregnant. Re-remove it!" She gasped out between her motions. It felt so good.

Tsukune released her chest and laid his hands so they rest at either side of Ura's head. The vampire continued to push her hips up and roll them as she ground against her husband. The man looked down at his silver-haired beauty and grinned. He glanced over at Omote and motioned his head. "Go get it off, unless you want Ura-chan to get pregnant first..." He teased.

Though this was no tease for the girls. Omote was quick to roll out of the bed, body finding a new lease on energy. She quickly pulled up a pair of underwear and confiscated one of Tsukune's large shirts. The pink-haired youkai hopped over to the bed and crawled onto the mattress so she was face-to-face with Tsukune. Her husband turned to face her as she leaned her head toward him. He parted his mouth as the vampire leaned forward into a kiss. The pair mashed their lips together. The pinkie was quite amused by Tsukune's grunts as Ura pushed against him from below. They parted, but not without brushing tentative licks across each other's lips.

"_Don't go anywhere..."_ The pink-haired outer begged in a harsh, needy whisper, before running out of the room.

Below the gaggle of guests and residents were shocked into silence as a very released and very pissed looking Omote made her way downstairs, half-dressed. Moka's mother smiled brightly at her baby-girl and waved her hand, as poor Kora lay on the ground beneath the head vampire, the sexual deviant of a daughter bound and gagged on Ruby's suggestion.

"M-moka-chan?" Kurumu called with nervousness. That scent on her was not simple sex.

"Da hell happened to you?" Gin called abruptly. Shuzen was appalled by his daughter's state of dress. How could this be?! Why did he not have good girls.

Draxin was beyond amused by the situation. He looked to Miyabi who sat beside a napping Kahlua. The businessman seemed to be glancing nervously at his watch. Was he running late for something? Draxin smirked at his thoughts.

"Late for a meeting with the great Ero-sama, Miyabi-kun?" Draxin teased, to Miyabi's annoyance.

"Tsk, were you a bit more trustworthy perhaps you would be more inclined to such information, and ass." Miyabi stated and punctuated by grasping a handful of the sleeping Kahlua's butt, which only made the sleepy princess coo and snuggle into her lover.

Kokoa sat quietly on the couch and looked up, Koumori perched on her lap. Omote pet her head and smiled warmly before glancing at her father and glaring daggers into his heart. "Off, now." Omote hissed and pointed to her collar. Shuzen was defeated, the Lady Akashiya quite pleased. With the seal removed Omote looked to Kurumu with a sad face.

"Gomen, Kurumu..." Omote offered with a bowed head. "I...was dependent on his body and did not realize my selfish wants or needs until I had no access to them." It was hard to admit her weakness, even with this heart. She did not want to admit it, not because of pride, but because Tsukune meant so much to her and she felt like she bastardized his love with such feelings.

Kurumu shook her head. "Mmhm..." The blue-haired demon smiled. "I was just jealous, I guess. You know you have what we all really wanted, but I realize I just wanted his love, not his body. Honestly, I can't see myself loving him the way you do, because I love differently. I certainly would have wanted him for his body... especially because he was my first friend." Kurumu looked down, but glanced up shyly at Omote. "You win Moka." She finally admitted.

Omote shook her head. "We wanted to win so badly at something we could not win, only earn. We stooped to doing many terrible things and regret them. I think... we have been paid back in our wrongful deeds. We're even, Kurumu." The girls finally had their peace.

They were demons. It was normal to fight and stoop to nefarious deeds to capture a mate, but Tsukune was not that kind of guy. He had always liked Moka best because she was the first good thing that had happened to him in a long time. It was like being given a Fairy Godmother when you were at your worst, lowest time.

Omote made her way back upstairs and slammed the door closed, a clear warning to any that wished to be a thorn in the demon's side. Kokoa looked to Moka's mother and frowned. The Lady Akashiya stood and settled herself beside the red-head. The older mother smiled warmly and stroked the young vampire's head.

"Your mother would be happy you found someone to love..." She assured Kokoa. "All good mothers want to be grandmothers." Saying that Gyokuro was a good mother.

Gyokuro was hard to describe, but if Kokoa had to, in one word, it would be "infallible". Gyokuro was Venus incarnate. She lived on the edge of decadence and at the top of finery. She loved to have fun, but loved to be the best. She was not above using you to reach her own goal, but would, in the same breathe, try and recruit you into her games. Kokoa never knew what to think of her mother. But Moka's mother spoke kindly of her, so she supposed it could not be that scary!

The doorbell rang. Mizore stood from her place on the ground and practically floated across the ground. Jibo still found them all _very_ suspicious. They were a large family, and close. She was rather taken aback by it all. Kyuuketsuki actually had a tolerable and warm mother who, as any mother, dreamed of grandchildren to spoil. The old landlady got a good feeling from the woman, even a sense as if she was older than her body, as if her wisdom was far beyond her years!

Mizore opened the door, settling her lollipop to pouch in her cheek as she gazed upon their visitors. It was rare to have anyone knock on the door. They were rather feared, even looked down upon by the community because of their larger number and "ganging" instincts. It was as if they could not afford to live alone or did "questionable" things in that house, Yakuza related. In fact, Ruby realized this and stood.

"Wait Mizore-san!" But the witch's words were too late as the snow woman stepped back from the door with her hands in the air as a lighter was held up to her face. When the yuki onna backed away the holder of the _weapon_ came into view. Dark skin and silver hair... ruby eyes burned a hole into one's soul.

"Ara, Kokoa-chan, you're simply glowing!" The woman giggled darkly.

"H-hahaue?!" Kokoa sputtered as she moved to stand. Before the others could respond a coalition of armed individuals stormed into the room. Armored to the teeth they wore heavy kevlar and full-faced gas masks along with military-issued helmets. They carried some heavy looking weapons, rifles it seemed, with what appeared to be Grenade launcher attachments to them.

"What fun, everyone is here." Gyokuro cooed. "Darling, Ah-chan!"She warmly called to Shuzen and the Lady Akashiya. The pink-haired mother smiled and bowed her head.

"Go-chan, how are you today?! Have you come to play?" She asked curiously.

"Oh no!" Gyokuro responded. "I have come to take you all out on a playdate, courtesy of the great Ero-sama~!" At the woman's words everyone looked around in confusion.

Kora managed to wriggle of her gag. "Y-yukari-sama sent you Mother Gyokuro?!" To her horror. Had she been demoted?! Did she lose her precious position at her mistress' side?!

The dark-skinned mistress laughed heartily. "Ah, Ero-sama grew bored with waiting and decided to take action. Miyabi-kun, hop to. Draxin-chan, you too or I will be sure to facilitate punishment to your great disliking~!" She warmly threatened.

Mizore looked to Ruby who knew not what to do. The witch glanced upstairs before quickly looking to Gyokuro. "Y-you must be mistaken, Yukari-chan... we are her friends." The elder witch tried to mediate.

"Oh?" Gyokuro laughed out. Kokoa facepalmed. Damn that Yukari! This stress was not needed in her state! "If I recall you have all denied that sweet woman tender love and affection of which all sensual creatures crave!" The vampire snapped her fingers. "Gas them." The men armed their weapons as they slipped a mask on Gyokuro. "Behold the Hore-Hore-kun Mk. II" The soldiers of Love let the canisters fly from their respective launchers and the gasses filled the room.

Miyabi stood with a sleeping Kahlua in his arms and a mask over his face. Draxin ran his hand through his hair.

"This mask messes up my cool factor. Is this really necessary a action, Gyokuro-chan?" Draxin was really exasperated at this point. He had no choice but to currently follow by. Though Gyokuro's brand of punishments could be oh-so-fun, there were those rare times they were thoroughly unthinkable.

Gyokuro walked around taking a headcount. "Oh," completely ignoring Draxin, to his irritation. "We are missing a few heads..."

It seemed they were being kidnapped. What of the couple upstairs...? Well by the thumps that resounded off the floorboards they were going yet another round. Taking a moment to swoon at their youth the older vampire took a pair of canisters in hand and made her way upstairs. She put her ear to the door of the bedroom which belonged to the unrivaled "house heads" of this domicile.

The powerful vampire kicked in the door and pulled the pins from the canisters out with her thumbs before lobbing them into the room. A hissing sound, distinctly feral, rolled from the disturbed trio. Gyokuro was quick to slam the door close and trap the gas in.

It was quick and efficient, but the members of the Aono Household were kidnapped by Fairy Tale, and were not being delivered to a sexually frustrated Shogun lord by the name of Sendou Yukari Ero-sama. They would arrive at the headquarters in different vans at separate locations in the facility, Yukari knowing well about her former allies' _strength in numbers._ She would win and finally succeed in earning her long awaited and well deserved threesome-now-foursome with Moka, Moka and Tsukune~!

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	71. Affliction of the Beast

**Chapter 71: Affliction of the Beast**

Tsukune woke to find himself in an unfamiliar environment. His head was ringing and his mind buzzing as his body pulsed with a need that was familiar. He blinked the bleary haze from his copper eyes as he pushed himself off the ground. He found himself in a pair of gray sweat pants which matched the cold, cement floor beneath him. What was this? Four walls surrounded him. They were as black as night and seemed to be reflective, like obsidian. The male reached up to scratch at his chest, only to find he was without a shirt, but as his hands continued to trail along his sculpted chest his fingertips met with a something rough. He continued to feel around his neck, now with both hands, before he finally came to the realization that there was a collar around his neck. Try as the man might he could not remove it and even found his strength sapped by it. As he traced the leather object his fingers traced several metal objects.

Tsukune rushed over to the reflective surface of the wall and raised his head. As he inspected the collar it appeared to have silver restrictions on it which were similar to the ones his precious wives suffered with. The cross-like objects decorated the circumference of the collar.

_**Do they really think this will stop us...?**_

His youkai bubbled at the challenge brought before him, but he was unable to meet the challenge. After he had a chance to inspect this new object: lights behind the "walls" suddenly lit up the black surface with clear, window-like glass. Across the thick panes of glass were other rooms of a similar nature. Between the glass though there seemed to be water with fish. Aquariums seemed to be built between the "walls" and acted like a barrier between the room across from where he currently stood. Lying on the ground in the other "room" was Omote. The pink-haired demoness was wrapped in a small gown. It was white and rode up against her pale legs as she lay, completely disheveled on the ground. Tsukune found himself staring at the creamy skin as it openly mocked him. Tsukune made motion to step forward, but found the glass in his way.

In reverse Omote was just rousing from her haze. She looked up as she blinked her emerald eyes. Her body felt stiff as if she was … missing something. The vampire reached up and felt her throat. Her seal was gone! She looked around as she tried to recall her last moments. Her hands pressed against the cold ground. She was flat against her chest so her breasts had gotten uncomfortably squished under her own weight. She pushed up and found herself in an unfamiliar environment, but not only that she was now dressed! She clearly remembered that moments before she was naked and writhing under Tsukune. She blinked and returned to her senses. The vampire growled softly. She was disturbed from her goal once again and the killing intent radiated off her like heat off a black stone in the high noon sun of a sandy desert. She felt the cold from the stone floor touch against naked flesh. She touched her hand to her chest and realized she had clothing. Moka moved to look back over her shoulder, feeling eyes burning against her pale skin.

Ura was lost in a pleasant dream.

_She felt her wrists bound behind her back by rope as she struggled to break free. Tsukune looked down on her as he stood before her in all his naked glory. He leaned forward until his form hovered over her body in a formidable fashion. The vampire found herself growling and fangs bore as she tried to reach out and bite his supple, sweat-covered flesh. That light sheen reflected light like droplets of diamonds. His tongue traced her naked shoulder. _

"_So tasty Moka..." His words made her cry out as she pushed her chest forward, hinting at another deliciously available expanse of skin, but her husband refused to take the bait and continued to tease her with the feather light touches._

"_Ah, Tsukune..." Moka found herself moaning and wanting more torture. "Pin me down, take me!" She whined out like a needy cat in heat, but feeling him again indeed set her off in such a manner. Having him around made her want him._

_Tsukune made her horny._

The vampire's dreams were disrupted when the touches stopped. Ruby eyes snapped open, only to find herself in a dark room. Even her vampiric eyes could not see in true darkness. She made motion to move, but found out that her hands truly were bound! She struggled to use her power, but there was no tangible youki coursing through her veins. It was there, after all youki was a measure of their existence. Without it they would die. She simply found herself unable to tap into her source of intimidation.

Lights filled the room with not only a source point, but the hum of electricity. Moka looked around only to find Mizore and Kurumu bound and gagged, caged in front of her over a pot of boiling water?! The ruby-eyed mistress blinked.

"Well, well it looks like everyone is awake desu!" An unmistakeable voice made itself apparent as a young witch garbed in a fantastic cloak strode in with Gyokuro at her side.

Ura growled at Yukari. "It figures, only you would think of weird things like this!" Moka accused. Yukari smiled brightly.

The witch folded her hands in front of her. She may have been well into her adulthood, but kami found it amusing to keep her well under her developmental rights as a woman. A chest that failed to measure any appropriate bra size and was not even worth binding. She has gained height, but not by much. Her hair has grown long and was braided back to allow for freedom of movement. The tail of her braid was decorated with ornate beads that assisted in her casting. They were believed to be some type of fertility objects. No one was really sure and many were afraid to ask. Her powers in the Erotic Arts were a hard guess. The witch had learned to manipulate the Arcane to twist the feelings harbored in the primal core of the body. She could twist and break your spirit without ever bringing it harm. The power of love was immense, but her love was twisted in a defined obsession and dark desire to have a love-making session with some of the most fearsome creatures in the demon world.

"Don't be so mean Moka-san," She grinned and pushed back her witch's cap to reveal the bangs that were parted back with black hair pins in a criss-cross fashion. The pins themselves had an ornate design which looked similar to a _Celtic Knot,_ but they were far more sinister, or depraved as the situation called. "I worked hard you know, to develop this dream of mine desu~" The witch swooned at the idea.

Mizore was having difficulty breathing in this state. Perhaps she overestimated the witch's nobility when it came to love. This was no pure love. "Mizore!" Kurumu cried out in worry for her friend. "Yukari, are you insane?! This is out of hand!" Sure the succubus had made that strange bet with Moka, but she had a choice to opt out of it, even if her pride disallowed such an act, it was no where near such obsessive disregard for the pleasure of making love. It was only fun when everyone enjoyed themselves to the fullest after all.

Moka shot a glare at Gyokuro. "How dare you stand by and watch this! Where is mother?!" The vampire accused her aunt of the foul behavior. Her mother surely would not be allowing this to come to pass. Gyokuro pulled her dark hand over her plump lips and laughed softly.

"Oh, darling Moka-chan," The silver-haired businesswoman cooed. "Ah-chan has been convinced Yukari-sama is assisting you in your little attempts." The young vampire glared at her elder. Vampires were competitive by nature. Ura was at constant odds with Omote. They wanted to get pregnant first, but knew only one could get pregnant at a time. Even still they argued almost constantly. It was no different between Gyokuro and her mother. Which of them would be a grandparent first? Oh well it is easy if you kept the girls at-

Moka's face fell into a distinct horror. She looked up to Gyokuro as she laughed. "Ara, it seems Moka-chan has realized my plots..." The sly vampiress chuckled. "I was the one who _fixed_ the Ririsu Mirror in the first place." She admitted. "It did well of keeping you girls _impotent_ through the separation, but I had to be sure..."

Kahlua stepped up with a smile on her face, holding a rope of chain-link. "Hahau-e ordered me the ruin aneue's plans to separate you two and make Moka-chan think she could not get pregnant because Tsukune-san was human, but Tsukune-san is scarily virile." The platinum-blond princess giggled. "Daddy spent his time watching, hoping you'd break Tsukune-san, but humans are surprisingly adaptive, right Moka-chan?" She giggled.

Moka felt a shiver run down her spine. Her older sister was not a troubling individual, no. She was bratty and a bit spoilt, but the dread came from Gyokuro's eldest child: Kahlua. She was a great faker. The princess could cry and smile on command. Her wants and needs were unrivaled between the four of them. Kahlua craved attention and power. She was a true vampire in that sense. It had all be a cumulative plot against her sexy fun-time! She was so close... The vampire began to twist and writhe in her chair. That dream was still fresh at the edge of her mind. She wanted Tsukune.

"Bind her further Kahlua, I am going to go check in Ah-chan and see if she needs any help with your father." Gyokuro giggled and skipped off. Kahlua and Yukari chuckled nervously at the sight. They knew by _assist_ exactly what the older woman meant... Yukari cleared her throat.

"Nevermind that desu!" She pointed to Moka. "Now we will make sure you are very comfortable Moka-san desu..." The witch spoke with hunger deep in her eyes.

Elsewhere in the compound Draxin woke up to find himself bound and gagged. He blinked his eyes as he tried to wrap his mind (or mouth) around the fact he had a ball-gag in his mouth and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs on his wrists. What kind of kinky final boss dungeon did he fall into? There was really no explaining it. He looked around and tried to recall his last thoughts. Everything was fuzzy and a little hazy. The last thing he remembered was …. a lot of gas canisters. He felt oddly aroused... Oh shi-

"Seems you figured it out." Miyabi's voice came from the opposite end of the room. Draxin looked up and narrowed his eyes as the smug prick was settled on a folding chair across from him in a eerily all-white room. A single, halogen light hung overhead. Miyabi was leaned back, one arm slung over the back of the seat. "Comfortable?" He mused at the face on Draxin, which definitely defined the foul words grumbled from behind the gag.

"Don't worry." Miyabi assured. "The aphrodisiac in those aren't toxic. They've been tested and developed tirelessly by that genius witch. To think mind control stemmed from something as simple, yet complex, as love." He swooned over the romantic link of power and affection bound into a single theory. "Do you feel that overwhelming need to get it on? A primal need!" Miyabi praised. "The world... will be putty in my hands." the businessman reached into his white jacket and pulled out a small canister labeled: **_Love Potion No. 10._** "To think she perfected such a silly thing?" Miyabi set down the canister on the ground in front of him.

What did this douche want? Draxin could not figure it out, but he felt his urge to punch the man's face nearly threefold. It was as if... "_Fuffin ell..."_ Miyabi laughed when Draxin came to the realization.

"Fantastic isn't it? Inducing such a thing in males!" Miyabi cheered. "The original formula, Love Potion No. 8, had dreadful side effects. Though successfully attracting the opposite sex, those of the same sex would brutally assault you. Obviously no good for Sendou-sama's needs and … _wants._" Miyabi explained. "This one is much more useful and triggers the urge to rut in males _and_ females. Of course it is only aimed at the ones they are close to."

Draxin glared at him. He could guess the reason he was feeling like this was because either his grandmother or Mizore was in danger. "_Fuffin bastid."_ Draxin huffed over the gag as he struggled in the bindings. He felt his muscles tense as his body twitched. Miyabi simply sat and watched the man shift his left arm into a mantis-like scythe while the right remained normal. Miyabi did not look one bit concerned as the man tore through the metal cuffs as if the were paper.

Draxin stood and looked Miyabi down as he removed the drool-soaked gag. "So you going to come at me or do I have to mess your face up before you stand?" Draxin challenged.

Miyabi smirked. Seems the _elixir_ makes one's cajones drop as well. Miyabi stood and slid the canister to the side with his shoe. He cocked his head back and smirked at Draxin. "So you're what, Drax? ¾ Youkai? An partial ayakashi versus the likes of me?" Miyabi held up his hand and cracked his knuckles. "How about a deal? Survive for ten seconds, and I'll fire you..."

Ruby was not having any luck either. She was bound in a strange room with many strange devices. Looking around she presumed it was the dungeon, but this was a modern building! Upon further inspection she was actually in a medical-looking facility where research and development took place. The witch elder looked around and took note of the two guards wandering the floor. Her body ached quite pleasurably. No one had ever questioned Ruby on her preferences. They always saw her as the calm and mature one with a strange cosplay fetish. The darker side of Ruby's love currently made her chest ache as the chains binding her only served to turn her on. Ruby twisted her body and easily dislocated her shoulder. She moaned softly before she twisted and pulled the backwards pulling bindings in front of her. She sighed and moved to slam herself against the wall beside her.

She cried out as a sharp pleasure-pain raked her body with delirium. She recognized the name of the spell used by the foot soldiers. "_Hore-Hore...Fall in love and be charmed, losing your heart to..."_ The witch thought to herself. Damn. To think her kouhai had gotten to such a powerful spell at her young age. She underestimated Yukari's mind and her willfulness for such a sordid relationship. There was nothing wrong with wishing to be Tsukune's mistress, but there was a troubling path that came with not being able to accept Tsukune's choice. She should have noticed. Everyone but her were able to move on. Before they realized, it had become a villain's path to terror. Love should not be terrifying...

Ruby heard the guards coming toward her. She had gotten a bit lost in her pleasure, but she was clear enough of mind to wait with her body against the wall and her hands still gripping the chains so they were kept taut.

"Looks like she tried to pull herself free... heh." One of the guards laughed. As they mused at the witch's incompetence they soon found themselves in Ruby's hold. She wrapped the chains around their necks and pulled them back.

The witch darkly smiled. "I don't think either of you are into asphyxia play..." Ruby would strangle the two unconscious. Apparently they were into asphyxia play and promptly passed out with smiles on their faces, among other issues... Ruby summoned her wings and flew through the complex and winding corridors of the building.

Yukari had collected perverse individuals for her games, but worse off the power of that spell, which currently affected even her, was troublesome. The elder witch had a good handle on the spell because of her level of expertise in both the Arcane and the Pleasurable, but not everyone around would be able to handle such intense pangs to …

"Please hold on..." Ruby prayed as she rushed forward.

Jibo dusted off her hands as she stood over her unconscious captors. What sort of place was this? Some sort of cat house? Every where she wandered there seemed to be some sort of weird act being performed or strange, glowing things that moved of their own volition. This place... was it some sort of _toy_ factory? Perhaps she should help herself to some of the goods? She was an old woman after all, and was a bit _lonely... (_*shudder*).

Tsukune glared at the glass. It was in his way.

_**Get it out the fucking way...**_

His youki urged him to break the glass. The male huffed as his palms pressed flat against the glass. Omote had remained on the ground, her uncovered rump pointed toward Tsukune. He had been staring at her so intensely that she could not deny him the show. She reached back and raised the hem of the gown slightly, introducing him to the fact that, beneath, she had no underwear.

Yukari watched through the security system. She laughed into her hand. "See I spent a great deal of time studying the seals that kept Moka-san bound. Using information that Fairy Tale had of the Ririsu Mirror, thanks to Gyokuro-san's work with it, I was able to recreate the seal so Tsukune could be tamed desu hu hu..." She laughed.

Ura shook her head and tried to fight as the chain Kahlua handled was now being used to hoist her and the seat she was bound to, off the ground and over a pool of what appeared to be distilled water.

Yukari giggled into her hand. "Tsukune will feel the urge to 'save Moka-san', but because of Hore Hore-kun's affects he will want to save her by doing her desu!" The witch pressed her hand to her chest. "When that moment comes I will invite myself into the room between Omote Moka-san and him and raise the water barrier between us so we can have hot, raw love-making time. The three of us, like it was supposed to be desu!"

"This is insane Yukari!" Kurumu slammed her hands against the cage. She had tried to keep Mizore from the heat by pressing her body between the steam and yuki onna, but the succubus was beginning to heat up as well. Her friends were in danger, those she fed from. Their sexual energy was key to her everything and now it was being threatened. "Where the hell is that useless dog at a time like this?!"

Speak of the wolf and he shall sneeze! And sneeze he did. Gin sat in a room with Kokoa who was being cradled by Koumori. The red head was sound asleep, the Hore Hore canisters affecting her negatively because of her pregnant state. Gin was feeling anxious. He could not leave the room. The walls of the room were made with mistletoe and the exits sprinkled with Mountain Ash. It was a werewolf's bane. Even stepping near the exits' threshold aggravated his nose to the point of paralyzing pain. His wolfish snarl alerted Koumori, who looked up.

"G-gin-dechu?" Koumori was worried. Kokoa had not woken up since the capture. Before either of them could look up, Gyokuro entered the room briskly.

"Good evening boys!" But to their surprise (and the readers') the bronze-skinned goddess was wearing a skin-tight nurse's uniform,complete with cap and white stockings. "I think it's time to check on the patient~" She grinned and slammed the door closed behind her.

Tsukune snarled, his breathe caking the glass in condensation. He wanted to get to Moka. She was teasing him. He felt his fingertips press against the glass as his hair shifted silver and his copper orbs began to turn ruby. The male snarled viciously and pushed forward against the glass at the point before he pushed out his youki and shattered the glass. Water spilled into his "enclosure" and some into Moka's. Of course self-preservation far exceeded the need to breed so Omote kicked off the ground and made a dash away from the water.

A deadly aura carried from Tsukune as he leapt over the newly created gap between their glass boxes. He made a b-line for his target. Omote squeaked out when Tsukune hugged her from behind and knocked her back to the ground. She held her hands against the ground to support herself as she was perched on her knees. Tsukune wrapped his arm around her stomach and lowered a choice spot on the sweatpants before leaning against Omote, teasing her.

"Ah..T-tsukune wait. Watching-!" She motioned her head to the obvious cameras in the walls, but Tsukune could care less. They released the beast who was no bound with the deep-seeded affliction suffered by all vampires: he was interrupted while with his mates and he was sure as hell going to finish. "Ahh!" Omote moaned out. "So lewd Tsuku-nee!" The pink-haired vampire was unable to finish her words because Tsukune bit down into her shoulder's junction so he could trap her and keep her still until he was done with her. Not that she minded, but it was far too vulnerable a situation. She still loved when he took charge and let her precious mate do as he pleased, she was certainly pleased by his initiative to complete the coupling.

In the main "interrogation" room where Yukari held Mizore, Kurumu and Ura captive the witch would let out a scream of horror. Mizore smirked in her state of overheat and leaned against Kurumu, whispering. Kurumu's skin was flush from the steam, her revealed chest dripping with sweat at this point. "I-I never thought Tsukune was an exhibitionist..." The succubus shyly muttered.

Ura squirmed. "That...that isn't fair!" Ura's first world problems apparently took a back seat above her need to procreate. She glared at Yukari. There was nothing she could do so long as Kahlua was... Ura smirked. "Ah, Kahlua-nee, I'm worried about Kokoa, can you go check on her? As the aunt you know you should be there for her..." Ura knew her sister's weakness well. Her clan was first, everything else took a backseat. She was a perfect vampiric princess in that way...

"Oh!" Kahlua had completely forgotten! "I hope she does not think me a terrible sister!" She lowered Moka from the trap and set her seat down. She patted the head of her younger half-sister. "Gomen Moka-chan, we'll finish our game later!" With that Kahlua skipped off.

Game she said... what the hell sort of games did that vampire play?! Moka motioned her eyes to Kurumu, who understood. Ura sat back. "You really think seals and water stop Tsukune?" Moka giggled. "He was originally human, vampire weaknesses are useless against him remember...?" His blood powers were "temporary" and only activated in times of dire need..._**need**_, so the vampire portion of him was dormant.

"Shimatta desu!" Yukari totally did forget that key piece of information! But how was that possible?! He took vampire blood into his body, he should be weak to vampiric vices!

While Yukari was panicking Kurumu quickly worked to reach her tail down toward the boiling water. She had to tip it over. She quietly struggled and reached. Her tail was not long, but- The succubus allowed her spade to _blossom_ and unfurl into its true form. When opened her tail looked to be like a flower. That flower was filled with tiny, sharp teeth. This was not a tool of pleasure, so it seemed.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Love Potion No.9: A movie where Love Potion No.8 did exactly as it was described in the fic.**

惚れる **(Hore Hore): to fall in love, be in love, be charmed with, to lose one's heart to...**

**Shimatta: Oh no, damnit, oops, oh dear...etc)**


	72. Challenge Accepted

**Chapter 72: Challenge Accepted**

This air was getting worse. Ruby rushed down the halls on the glide of her wings. She came to a stop when she could hear soft grunting coming from behind a door, which sat slightly ajar. Ruby landed on her feet, lightly moving. She reached her hand out to the door and carefully widened the breech. Ruby was not expecting to catch an eyeful of Koumori and Kokoa. The red head was riding upon her servant's lap with fervor, her grunts an enticing siren call to her mate. The witch stepped back as she shut the door. Kahlua had not made it to the room, instead she had gotten a call-for-help from Miyabi who had gotten into a scuffle with Draxin, the men making a mess of the basement facilities. Draxin had gotten away, but Kahlua could not expend her chance to play a game with her mate.

"_I see you are little affected by it..."_ A sinister voice cooed. Ruby felt a shiver chase down her spine. She turned and came face to face with a dark-skinned Gyokuro who was dawned, head to toe, in a nurse's outfit. The older woman smiled at Ruby. The witch felt uneasy. How did the woman sneak up on her? "_Ah, the love is in the air my dear."_ Gyokuro cooed as she reached up to stroke the witch's cheek. Ruby had no problem ignoring the familiar effects of the energy. Her body was wired much differently than the others. She received the greatest pleasure from pain, and currently suffered none.

This situation was far beyond anything she was expecting. Gyokuro had it all planned, did she not?

"_I see..."_ Gyokuro chuckled. "_So you realize that this is just one big game of cat and mouse."_ Alas she could only hold it in for so long. "_I missed my mate you know,"_ She spoke of Issa, whom had grown obsessed with that Tsukune boy. "_Now at first I believed keeping that boy from troubling Moka-chan would return my dear Issa to me, Ah-chan always hogging him... but it appears that it is going to take a far more vile mind than my own to solve my headaches."_ What did the woman speak of? "_Lady Ero-sama, will bring advent."_ The whisper was harsh and pressed into the witch's ear. "_We shall writh beneath the skins of our lovers and the bodies of strangers until the dawn. Hore Hore~"_ She laughed darkly as she clasped her hands around Ruby's and bound the witch's wrists with handcuffs.

All of Fairy Tale have turned into some fetish cult! Ruby could not be turned! She had to fight! She could not fall into this trap and there was no way Gyokuro would defeat her at what she best loved. Ruby scoffed and smirked. The dark-skinned vampire paused and looked over to the witch in question.

"You cannot handle Yukari-chan." Ruby smirked. No one could handle her flavor. Ruby knew how intense Yukari could be. The child had learned her arts faster than even Ruby could teach them. "She is beyond your level because her wants are pure... purely sexual. There is nothing in this world a beast with such erotic obsessions can lose to your devious selfishness." Ruby had not worked as the headmaster's secretary and not learned a thing or two. Ruby knew _**nothing**_ of Gyokuro's ulterior motives. No this was the ultimate move set: _Bluff out the ass and hope it works._ This was Ruby's last hope as she distracted the vampire and bought herself time.

Gyokuro scoffed and clicked her teeth. The witch was pretty perceptive. "_Well it no longer matters._" The vampire assured. "_If I cared, I would! Everyone is getting ass, but me!"_ It pissed her off! She wanted some nookie as well and has been denied this! So she would get what she wanted and poisoning the building with Hore Hore-kun's ultimate love formula, she would win! Ruby turned her head from the vampiric mistress. So that was her ploy...

"You are not the only one... lonely, needy!" The witch sharply bit out, which surprised Gyokuro for a moment. "But, that does not give you any right to take others down such a perverted path!" The vampire's brows raised at the witch's declaration.

"_Hoo? I have heard of your S&M fetish and cosplay parades, my dear." _She moved to laugh into her hand, but found her wrists locked together. The handcuffs she had put on Ruby, were now on her!

"Even so, I never force my fetishes on other people, no respect..." She quickly pressed her finger to the handcuffs and cast a small blessing spell onto them. "This will keep a vampire, one even as strong as you, occupied." Ruby looked deep into Gyokuro's eyes. "You've no idea what you unleashed. Your group allowed Yukari to release a powerful magic not of this country. I hope you are prepared for the consequences." With that Ruby took off and the moment she let go of Gyokuro's bound wrists the vampire felt the weight and staggered to the floor. Ruby would have to thank Mikogami later for teaching her such blessings. Her energy was sapped by the blessed cuffs, but it would only last so long.

"_BITCH! GET BACK HERE!"_ The woman roared, youki erupting out into the hall.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Ah, Issa-chi!" The Lady Akashiya moaned softly as her moving body came to a slow halt over her naked mate's body. His hands were settled on her sides as she straddled his hips, her long hair raining over her shoulders and down her back. Her pale skin was dotted with sweat while, beneath her, Issa was panting, feeling his age against the woman twice his.

The vampire patriarch groaned and parted his eyes, his silver hair sticking to his forehead. "Ugh," He groaned, feeling the sudden pressure back up. "Why did you stop?!" Kami why did she stop?! He tried to encourage her to move again, feeling the strange urge to consummate his relationship with his mates. He tried to avoid it as much as possible during their more frisky times of the month, most of time really. It was not that he did not love holding them and squeezing them, the problem was their stamina far outshone his own, his but a drop in the ocean. He had forgotten how good it felt to play games with them.

The Lady Akashiya brushed back her hair and looked over her shoulder. Her left hand rested on Issa's chest as her button nose scrunched up to take in the scents. She blinked and giggled when she realized how fruitless that would be, seeing as there was nothing but the rank, delicious, scent of their lovemaking in the dark lounge room. It was a normal lounge on the first floor of the Headquarters, where employees typically got their coffee, but for the past hour Gyokuro, Issa and her used it as a means to get their fill of their precious mate, their only mate.

The Lady Akashiya giggled as she brushed her fingers against her mouth. "Go-chan has been gone an awfully long time..." She mused. Her partner had gone off after a few rounds, saying she was going to take care of the children and make sure they were behaving. The curious vampire suddenly squeaked when Issa moved beneath her. "Ah, no Issa-chi~" She groaned softly, but than eek'd when Issa rolled over and settled himself on top of her. "Issa...?" She looked up at him with sparkling, innocent eyes, but they were more the eyes of a predator about to be fed a nice, raw, meal.

"I..I can't handle myself." Issa panted. Something was wrong. "Darling, have more children with me..." He groaned and pushed against his precious mate, who graciously accepted the terms of this, very fun, contract.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Ageha sat with Kai on her lap in the waiting room. She had noticed Gyokuro leave the lounge and head upstairs. The adult shota had his face pressed into her soft, malleable breasts, looking as if he was a child in the midst of napping. Her fingers gently stroked his head, pushing his baseball cap out of the way. The succubus legs were crossed and her skirt hiked up a considerable amount. The men that had been in the lobby seemed to have wandered off. Something was suspicious. She could feel a strange and familiar scent in the air. Her right knuckles were pressed against her cheek as she rested her face against them.

"Something is in the air..." The experienced demon mused. Kai sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Ah, it's good air my mate." The shota decided as he felt positively randy, but that was a normal day around his beautiful babe. He was positively delightful around her. Imps were quite sensitive to what went on in the world and they could be quite the cheeky bastards, as they were considered a type of yousei, though corrupted on some level.

Ageha reached down to pick Kai up by holding the sides of his head. She gave him a deep kiss and smiled as she rested his face into her breasts. So pillowy soft Kai could die happy in her embrace. "This sexual energy is unnatural, the work of witchcraft. In fact..." She smirked as Kai blinked his blue eyes up at his mauve-eyed mate. The realization finally hit him.

"Ah, this energy," He pressed his hands into her breasts as he tried to sit himself up so he did not suffocate as he spoke. "It's the same you give off when you're..." Kai's words were cut off into gurgling groans when Ageha pulled his head deep against her chest.

"Ah, it reminds me of our honeymoon!" She cooed. Kai raised a brow and mumbled against her fleshy orbs of succulent meat. Ahega held his head against her and raised her left hand to hold count. "The fifth one," She blushed and pressed that raised hand to her cheek. "The one that birthed Kurumu~!" She happily recalled.

During their heat succubus gave off powerful waves of sexual energy to attract mates or stir their own mate into action. The force of their seduction charm is amplified by their shifting youki and hormones. It was a cycle that Tsukune and company had grown used to, but because Kurumu was young and she was properly trained it was not that terribly dangerous during her cycles, which seemed to follow the rest of the female's in the household, but now this was a dangerous situation. It seemed the magical pheromone linked to a succubus' heat was released by an amateur who had no experience what-so-ever. Dangerous levels of the youki-laddened pheromone was now running rampant in a building full of youkai and hybrids.

"We should do something..." Kai said, as he stared into Ageha's eyes, hands softly massaging her chest as she cradled him against them, spoiling him. She smiled and reached behind her to unzip her tight, dark-purple dress.

"We should." She stated as she lowered the front of her dress to reveal her lace-covered breasts.

"This is fine too." Kai admitted defeat, easily, in the face of breasts. Ageha giggled and hugged him tightly to her chest.

"I am glad you think so too my mate." Ageha was sure they were fine. Kurumu was a smart girl, as were the rest of them. They would make this old succubus proud, after all it would turn out to be a very fun evening. Gyokuro was always a stick in the mud and needed a good spanking on occasion.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Kurumu was nearly able to reach the pot of steaming water. She would risk burning her flower, but Mizore was in a sensitive state. She was pregnant and the yuki onna would endanger the fetus if she continued to heat up like this. Before she was able to reach the pot a hand gripped the neck of the _flower._

"Ah! Gin..." Oh, wait. She blinked and looked over, face too red from heat to blush from embarrassment. "G-Gin?" The werewolf, in his true form, smirked as he held the tail.

"Wow ya know me by touch, I got feels." He pressed his clawed hand to his chest smugly.

Yukari whorled around, her attention having been wholly on the perverse show Tsukune was giving for free with Omote. She had not realized someone had snuck in! Ura was busy whining in displeasure. "W-what are you doing in here desu ka?!" She hollered.

Gin motioned his head. "Kokoa woke up from her lil' nap, and got a bit to frisky wit Kou-chan. Somethin's up, you know. You ain't got nuthin' ta do wit it do ta, Yukari-chan?" The wolf questioned in his deep, beastly tone.

"Nuuu!" Ura whined. Yukari looked over, but Gin spilled out the steaming water and ripped off the cage's door from its hinges. Yukari whipped around to face the wolf and took out her wand, but before she could call out a spell she slowly turned to look back at the security camera's screens. Where the hell did Tsukune and Omote go?

The door of the interrogation room was left ajar by Gin, but was suddenly blown off its hinges and tumbling into the room. Gin ignored it while he helped Kurumu out of the cage. The succubus moved to help him carry Mizore out, the yuki onna unconscious at this point.

"We have to cool her down!" Kurumu worried about her friend. Gin motioned his head. "Come on I saw the kitchen on the way." He carried the yuki onna toward the very door where Tsukune now stood.

The male was slightly buffed, his shoulders slightly scaled by a black carapace. His fingernails had extended partially and were black in coloration. What appeared, at first, to be a pair of extra arms growing from his back, were actually a pair of proto-wings, the webbing clear between the flexing digits. He wore no shirt so it was easy to trace the carapace that continued from his abdomen and vanished into his sweat pants, which had been slightly pulled down by the excess feature of a partially grown bat-like tail stub. His hair was silver and pupils a deep ruby, sclera having turned a frightening black.

_**Proto-vampires**_ are creatures that have not quite reached the evolutionary maturity that could be considered a true vampire. Unlike Ghouls, Proto-vampires have a reign on their power, which grow more under their control over time.

Gin motioned his head back to Yukari and Ura. "You are a lucky bastard, but go easy on 'er, 'aight? It's her first offense man. She's still yer responsibility." To Gin's words the young man, radiating the form of a proto-vampire, stood proudly at the entryway alone. Where had Omote gone? Gin headed out of the room, Kurumu following close behind. She gave a sad glance to Tsukune, words passed between the two even under silence.

Yukari cowered as Tsukune marched into the room, his bare feet crackling a bit with the borrowed blood from his vampiric partners. Ura could feel that familiar youki and craved it. She felt her body shiver with need and want. His power was a baited and cast line. Yukari had never seen a proto-vampire before. Did this mean her dream of a Damphir was dashed? Only a human vampire could make a Damphir proper. She shakily held her wand as the man came to tower over her. His eyes harshly looked down on her. A soft hiss rolled as he exhaled.

Yukari parted her lips to curse her obsession of over six years, but her cries were stifled when the ground beneath her began to melt into a black pool of ooze. Black feathers shot up from the ground and Yukari realized, too little, too late, the trap she was being dragged into. "No desu!" She shouted as she was dragged down a floor below into the open gymnasium. When the loli witch blinked open her eyes she sat in the gymnasium just a floor below. The exercise mats had softened her fall. She pushed to stand and face the person before her. It was her mentor and greatest rival of the magical arts. "Ruby-san..." Yukari narrowed her eyes.

The elder witch stood with pride, her six wings spread behind her and her long dress humbly covering her legs, corset fashionably holding her chest perked and defined. "Yukari-chan..." Her voice was full of disappointment.

"I am really impressed, desu." The younger witch held out her hand and called her wand back, which had returned to its place when she was drawn into the teleportation spell. "I did not think someone like Ruby-san could resist this kind of spell desu." She grinned. Ruby shook her head and held out her arms. Her tome was in her left hand.

"Yukari-chan, please... you have to stop the spell before it is too late." The air was becoming thicker with this feeling. It was coming. Yukari began to laugh.

"No way desu!" She held out her hand threateningly. "I have nearly achieved my victory." She seemed annoyed as she let her wand twirl between her fingers. "Tsukune-san may have taken to his vampire blood, but I bet you can feel it desu: he is a sex-crazed fiend at this point!"

Ruby furrowed her brows and looked away in shame. "I have taught you much in the way of witchcraft and sensuality. Perhaps it is my fault for not teaching you the control necessary to reign in your naturally, powerful libido." Ruby regretted, but there was no time. Yukari had always been exceptionally perverted since a very young age. The older witch used this to fuel her lessons, Yukari taking to her craft quickly. Her genius mind was fueled with sexual ambition, which Ruby once felt was far better than hatred or the fascination of dominating the weak.

"Perhaps you should have desu, but not even you shall stop me Ruby-san, not when I am so close to losing my virginity to Tsukune-san." She spun her wand and quickly chanted a spell.

Ruby furrowed her brows. "Your respect for Tsukune-san has been replaced with your madness for sexual endeavor. Childish wants shall not win against adult control." Ruby did not even need to chant, her level of spell casting was still far above the young witch. Her hand was tossed out. The tome in hand flew open to the pages wanted and a spell was released in counter of Yukari's.

And the battle between Masochist and Dominatrix began.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Omote strolled down the halls of the headquarters. She would soon come upon Gyokuro, a dark smirk plastered over her face while the elder vampire would seem to be having trouble with a pair of _lovely_ seals that screamed to be the work of a certain witch she knew. The emerald-eyed vampire was satisfied by her mate and currently strode about, happily so, in a large shirt belonging to him and his boxers. She looked cute, somehow pulling off the look, especially with the way she was glowing with confidence. Her Rosary was gone and her body had been ravaged by her mate.

"Gyokuro-oba..." Omote purred. The dark-skinned vampire slowly looked up, her face sweating slightly. She had not even _noticed_ Omote approach. "Ah..." Moka moaned softly. "I bit Tsukune too hard." Gyokuro was nervously sweating.

"Y-you mean to say, while you were affected by...shit." She cursed knowing this was not good. That boy was human. Injecting him, as vampire did in the heat of a mating peak and with the pheromone coursing through the air. "Shit!" She tried the stand, but the restrictive handcuffs sealed a larger portion of her power than she expected. Her body was exhausted from her romp with Aa-chan and Issa.

Omote grinned and let her youki burn the air. Gyokuro was always troubled by Moka's power. She was happy the girl got sealed and stayed that way, but she had been sexually frustrated for nearly a month, now sealless and likely mad with the pheromone's affects...

"Oh. I am used to this." Omote's words caused Gyokuro to blink and look up at her nervously. "I live with a succubus Gyokuro-oba, this is nothing after being pinned to the ground by Tsukune. I am more than satisfied, but you are going to have to now worry about yourself." Omote leaned forward. "I heard from a _very_ reliable source that _you_ were the cause of my... impotence. Kahlua-nee is quite talkative when she's horny." Moka smirked. She knew her older sister was nowhere near as used to this air as she was.

"Hold it right there Moka-chan!" Moka looked up and caught sight of Kora at the end of the hall. "You won't win that easily..." Her youki flickered in the air in challenge. Moka smiled that sweet, infectious smile she was infamous for.

_Challenge accepted._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin **

**Proto-vampires: designed by me, drawing link in profile)**


	73. A Push in the Right Direction

**Chapter 73: A Push in the Right Direction**

Kora screamed as she was sent across the room with a bone-breaking kick to her chest. The prima-donna bounced along the floor as if she was a doll. Kora pushed herself up, her dress tattered and body bruised. The battered, silver-haired slave to the Ero-sama pushed to her feet and wiped the blood from her cheek. Long, slashing marks lay across her perfect face. She would not give in so easily. Moka brushed her bloodied claws over her tongue and sighed.

"Aneue tastes exquisite... virgin blood is always best." The pink-haired demon laughed darkly. She was now driven on pure instinct. It was the instinct to protect her friends, her mate and the prize from her precious lover she carried. Kora fumed, face beet red.

"I won't let you get away with this humiliation Moka-chan!" She roared and charged her sister. Moka raised her hand and enveloped it with youki.

"Do you really think..." A dark shadow came over the vampire's eyes. "I'll let you continue to interfere? Tsukune wants to be a father." She softly hissed from her throat. "He grunted it into my ear, over and _over."_ Kora lunged into her sister, but the pair were caught in a grapple. Moka smugly grinned as she pushed her face against Kora's, their lips nearly touching. "_Something you will __**never**__ experience."_ Moka chuckled.

Kora was filled with dread. She did not want to be a forty year old virgin! She felt weakened by Moka's verbal attack. The crushing force of the pinkie's youki was unimaginable. The weight alone was suffocating.

Gyokuro did not know where she went wrong. She had done everything according to perfect, well laid plans. Sure she was a bit ousted by Yukari, but that devious witch was worth using. No, the witch was still useful. The older, dark-skinned woman looked to her left down the empty hall. A soft smirk lit her features. The two sisters fought and were too narrow-sighted about the boy and his seed. She was of the least concern to them because she did not want Tsukune's seed, no the fact of the matter was she could not have that boy procreating with the likes of Moka. If this was how she normally, heavens forbid her giving birth to children.

Mothers were the most dangerous animals on this earth.

Gyokuro pushed herself up, wrists still bound, but the seal was wavering enough for this. She crept off as Moka slammed Kora's face into the hall floor. The pink-haired vampire giggled and hugged her sister from behind as she shoved her hand to the back of Kora's head, forcing her aneue on the ground. Moka leaned her head so her lips grazed her sister's ear.

"_Tsukune pinned me down just like this."_ She smiled. "_He will impregnate me..."_ She snarled with the general possessiveness a vampire held over their mate.

"K-kami Moka-chan!" Kora groaned in pain as she was painfully smooshed to the ground like she was a slave. It was a bitter realization how much she enjoyed being punished. Ero-sama brought it out in the worst sort of way. "I...I wasn't trying to keep you from getting pregnant, j-just share-aaahh!" She howled in pain when Moka twisted her arm behind her back.

"No." Moka asserted. "He's mine. Ours, me and myself." She hissed. Oh, that reminded her. She slowly turned her head as Gyokuro's shadow vanished down the hall's darkness. "There was someone here that wanted me a docile doll..." Her killer eyes focused on her target.

There were reasons vampire cannot be disturbed during their courtship. "Yukari-chan, you have greatly miscalculated your timing." Tsukune had spoken to Ruby about the embarrassing interruption during their honeymoon. The elder witch was a bit troubled, but seeing as Yukari was not mailed back to them in pieces she had thought it was all well. She thought so, at least until Tsukune regaled her with further news of these mild interruptions. "They have not properly courted. You again, disrupted this." The witch watched as Yukari fought off her apparition of shadow ravens that now circled her ward.

Yukari slammed a tarot card into an offending shadow. The cards released a burst of magical energy that took out a greater number of them. "Pu pu pu, all that matters to me is popping my cherry desu!" Yukari has gone mad with virginity! "I once did this for my own selfish needs desu..." She reached into her sleeve cuff and pulled out a strange looking tarot card. Unlike the others it had a golden sheen to it and a silver star on the back of its uniform design. The younger witch smirked and flipped the card for Ruby. It was the sixth card of one of her various Tarot decks. _The Lovers._ "Sexuality, Passion, Union! These are the key aspects of The Lovers!" Yukari laughed out and swung her wand which caused a barrier of magic to raise between her and Ruby.

Ruby mentally cursed. They had little time. The air was already beginning to summon a creature long since sealed from this world by the Ancients. A primordial beast of passion. In the deepest dungeon of the HQ, from whence Ruby had fled, the golden tanned arms of this creature pulled from the twisted vortex that began to form around the machine that connected Hore Hore-kun Mk. II to the ventilation system. Yukari planned on turning Hore Hore-kun into a weapon of love. She had sealed the contents of the love potion under pressure. She was planning on letting love erupt into the world in the most brutal fashion. It was a summoning ritual calling to the deepest, rawest, most primal afflictions of unrequited love. These were the feelings Yukari summoned.

"I'm sorry Yukari-chan, I've no choice.." Ruby turned to the final page in her tome and began to chant in a strange, foreign language Yuakri could not comprehend. Ruby concentrated. These wild spirits of ages past had no place to go. If it was released and free to run wild... She would offer up a host body. Suddenly Ruby's body was hit with a shock that made her moan! "Kyah!"

"Ooh, to think Ruby-san can make such an erotic sound desu~!" Yukari laughed as the card floated over her hand. The sultry air gave the ero Tarot cards a greater effect. The older witch felt it tugging at the strings of her lonely heart. But even still, as much as she wanted Tsukune to do many, many things to her, he was happily married and in love. She respected Tsukune too much. To her, she had no place to say such things to him. Tsukune was her master!

"No!" Ruby forced away the spell. It had become a battle of sexual will between the witches. Things were becoming intense. Back in the room with Kokoa and Koumori, Kahlua had come to advice her younger sibling on special techniques. She had settled the scuffle between the boys for now on. More imperative matters were at hand: if Yukari was able to complete her ultimate weapon the entire Prefecture was quite literally: screwed.

The red-head was enthralled. Her older sister had never given her this much, normal, attention. Before the conversations could grow too intense the door was bust open by a panicked succubus. "Quick!" Kurumu called as Gin carried in an overheated yuki onna bridal style.

"What happened to her!?" Kokoa tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by Kahlua. The red-head realized her place and sneered at Koumori. "Ko-chan! Go help!" She ordered. The servant was quick to his feet, evne if he was only in boxers.

"We need to cool her down! Yukari has gone insane! She put Mizore into a critical condition! What if the baby-" _SMACK._ A hearty slap met Kurumu's cheek. Kahlua stared her down with a bright smile.

"Don't worry." Kahlua's voice was oddly calm. "Tsukune-nii will put her in her place." Kahlua seemed so assured, yet she had only met Tsukune, face-to-face, once. Kurumu shook her head suspiciously. Kahlua smiled. "Because he is someone everyone loves and depends on. He even let me depend on him." Referring to when he comforted her and patted her head back at the house. Kurumu looked to Kahlua with surprise. Was she really someone who could tell a person from just one meeting? The dark-skinned vampire put her hand to her cheek. "He is full of the testosterone of a man. He is very alluring." Well, that feeling came and went with the words out of the princess' mouth.

Everyone rushed Mizore into the bathroom and turned on the cold faucet. Koumori rushed to the kitchens to fetch ice from the fridges with Gin as the Kahlua and Kurumu stripped the ice woman to her barest. Kokoa helped by opening as many windows as possible. It was the winter so the highrise would suffer the most. Kokoa also moved to turn all of the thermostats to their lowest setting and blast the air conditioning.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

She felt her wrists bound behind her back by chain as she struggled to break free. Tsukune looked down on her as he stood before her in all his naked glory. He leaned forward until his form hovered over her body in a formidable fashion. The vampire found herself growling and fangs bore as she tried to reach out and bite his supple, sweat-covered flesh. That light sheen reflected light like droplets of diamonds. His tongue traced her naked shoulder.

"So tasty Moka..." His words made her cry out as she pushed her chest forward, hinting at another deliciously available expanse of skin, but her husband refused to take the bait and continued to tease her with the feather light touches.

"Ah, Tsukune..." Moka found herself moaning and wanting more torture. "Pin me down, take me!" She whined out like a needy cat in heat, but feeling him again indeed set her off in such a manner. Having him around made her want him.

This time it was no dream. She remained locked by the bounds Yukari had placed on her and Tsukune had removed his pants to show off the lust-filled emotions Moka bought out in him. The vampire lay on the floor, knocked from the seat. She struggled to pull her wrists from the chains. The proto-vampire stood over her body, his hulking form nothing compared to the heady scent.

"It isn't fair Tsukune!" The silver-haired youkai complained as she moaned out, feeling his slick tongue run over her clothed breast. He hadn't even the decency to strip her. He roughly grabbed her breast and massaged it as he settled between her legs. She could feel him roughly pushing against her heat. His primal behavior.

"What's not fair?" She really was not making any sense. She seemed perfectly content to just spread her legs and push her hips against him. He reached under her skirt. Yukari had dressed Moka up in her old school uniform. Where in the hell had she gotten this? He had to admit Yukari had some weird fetishes, but this one he did not mind. This was something he was never allowed. He pulled her hips to his and reached under the skirt to pull her underwear to the side.

"This! Everything!" She pouted and looked up to Tsukune. She raised her knee and gave Tsukune easier access. "Yukari is ruining everything... Gyokuro-oba is ruining everything..." She shifted her hips as she felt Tsukune lean closer to her. "Tsukune needs to punish them..." Tsukune felt his heart thunder against his chest at her words. Ura could feel what her other self had done to him. She fed him their blood. "Tsukune, drink from me." She sighed out seductively and pushed up her chest as she arched her back.

Tsukune's throat felt dry the moment the words were spoken. He leaned his face down between her breasts and inhaled that delicious scent that was his mate's. The air was perfect. He felt so turned on by Moka. He was drunk on her.

_Âh, boyo_~ _You are the fruit of my loins!_

A strange voice called to the proto-vampire.

_Ara, so much unrequited love in the air. Tsu~ku~ne~kun! Help mama make these naughty vixens writhe with what they can't have!_

Tsukune's ruby eyes took on a fiery glow as he began to mercilessly pound into his lover. He shook his face between her soft breasts, growling and licking at the space between.

_Ah~ Punish those that rouse me from my latent slumber boyo~! Tsu~ku~ne~kun! Do as Himeros-sama commands._

"Hai, Himeros-sama..." The proto-vampire drove into Moka ferociously, her screaming were rewarding strikes to his chest. It was harsh and raw. Perfect for the pair, but something was missing... "Moka..." Moka peeled open her ruby eyes, which were blurry from the tears that spilled from her eyes. She had never felt so good. This was an intense affection. She was unsure if it had come from being without his touch for so long, or the energy he was exuding. "I love you." He pushed into her. "I love you." He repeated the phrase each time he thrust into her forcefully. He pulled back as far as he could, panting and growling as his eyes came upon the site of her creamy breast. "I want to be the father...of Moka's children!" He slammed in as deep as he could go, further than he perhaps should. His fangs came down on her breast and he bit down, breaking the skin. The taste of his mate would flow into him.

Ura let out a piercing scream of pleasure.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Ruby and Yukari were completely exhausted. The two dueled out with magic and the strain of it was beginning to show. The elder witch was red-faced, panting and strands of her usually neatly done hair were out of place. Yukari smirked and brushed her face of the sweat. It took a lot of her mana to use this card.

"_No..._" Ruby thought desperately. "_I can't contain the spirit... the sexual interference is too strong!"_ Ruby was running out of magic. She could not continue to create the magic circle and fend of Yukari's sexual assaults. The witch aimed to send the summoned spirit into the loli so she could repent and suffer for her actions, but it seems the spirit was searching for someone more perverse, but who could be more perverted than Yukari?

"W-what's wrong Ruby-san? Giving up desu ka?" Yukari laughed. She was whittling down Ruby's defenses. Soon she would be her loyal pervert!Her senpai certainly had it in her to be a pervert, no she could become a super pervert!

Suddenly a shout was heard and someone burst into the gymnasium. The two witches turned only to see the figure of Gyokuro roll in. She held up her handcuffed arms as she faced the door in a kneeled position. "Gyokuro-san?" Yukari chirped out. The stressed-looking, dark-skinned vampire looked over.

"Ero-sama!" Gyokuro became relieved she caught sight of the scapegoat and rushed toward her. Gyokuro slid to her knees at Yukari's side and gripped her skirt. "Yukari-sama, save me!" Though her plea for help was not a false one. She was mad! Mad with lust! She would not fight that brutish girl in such a state! She was well aware of the power inside that child. There were reasons she was sealed, but her stupid husband and stupid companion Aa-chan unsealed her! They would die!

Outside the gym Kora was slammed into the hall wall by the fist balled into the collar of her dress. A dark pair of emerald eyes looked up at her through silky, pink bangs. A grin painted itself on the demon's face. "This is the end of the road for you, aneue..." Omote laughed and pushed her into the cement wall, causing it to crack under the pressure. "Learn your place!" The vampiric beast roared and pushed her sister through the wall. The deadly beauty collapsed into the debris and felt her head spinning with the sheer brute forced used against her.

"I...I have learned my place." Kora spoke shakily before blacking out.

A horrifying demon entered the training room. The youki that surrounded her body was everywhere, not aimed at a single target. Yukari shivered. She had not felt that youki in so long, she had forgotten what it felt like! Ruby felt her body tense at the deadly presence. Something was wrong. The spirit was gone from its original place, but who had it taken? She had meant to seal it in Yukari as punishment, but she faltered.

"M-moka-san?" Ruby nervously called. The elder witch turned the pages of her tome. It had to be. The girls had been in heat since their first copulation, not once getting the chance to be at ease from it with Ura and Kurumu's games of pride pushing back, even further, the attempts at completing the courtship. A vampire courtship did not just include the days of their mating ritual, but also the time needed to bond both physically and mentally. With them constantly at odds with former rivals and Yukari, it was impossible. "A-are you okay?" There was a darkness above Omote, but was it the lustful spirit born from the wrongful use of Hore Hore-kun, or was it something else entirely?

Omote hobbled into the room like a zombie out of a horror film. Her head slowly raised. A single emerald eye peered from her pink hair, a forced grin touching ear to ear. It felt as if that emerald eye was glowing with a fantastic hatred. "I~found~you~ " Omote giggled in a sing-song voice. "Shall I teach you all your place?" The words out of her mouth were horrifying. She no longer could see friend from foe.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

A fiend marched through the halls of Fairy Tale. The proto-vampire walked with his mate at his side toward the source of Hore Hore-kun's emissions. Down into the secret depths of the headquarters. Any opposition was met with the sheer sexual affliction they all suffered. Each and every member of the headquarters was a virgin or someone sexually misguided. Yukari had gathered the most singled out members of society: perverted otaku. Ura followed along, her hand settled on Tsukune's bicep as she walked beside him. The pair arrived at the metal door, the perverse company members falling down in praise and worship to the lewd deity that walked passed them in his nude glory. In him they could see it, the misbegotten son of Aphrodite and Ares. The kami of love and the kami of war produced a spirit that fought against the natural vices of love. Unrequited lust, unfulfilled loves and empty promises of watching everyone but you, laid. _**Himeros.**_Tsukune pushed the door in and marched into the lab. He looked down at the mutated vase of Hore Hore-kun Mk. II. The _face_ on the jar was twisted in a fiendish grin, liquid oozing from its "lips" as its "arms" sat curled on its side in a questionable, flamboyant manner.

_Aiyaaa boyo~ Drink from my cup. Let its rich nectar flow down your throat and empower you! Punish them... with love! Tee hee~_ _!_

"Hai, Himeros-sama." Tsukune reached for the vase as Ura clung to his arm lovingly. She was dressed still in the uniform of her past, and lovingly pressed her cheek to her husband's arm. Tsukune seemed to be in some sort of trance, but he was paying attention to her, and she was drunk, herself, off the sexual energy pouring from her mate. This was what she wanted. The vampire wanted nothing more than to stand by his side. He ripped the magical jar from the confines of the monstrous machine of wires and vents. From the vase he drank, and took into him all of the potion that boiled with the inconsistent feelings of those lost in the fields of war, because that was what love was.

After it was swallowed he felt a warm touch to his face. Ura had leaned against him and began to lick off any of the fluid that dribbled down the sides of his lips. She softly moaned and felt her body heat up. This sweet honey that flowed from her mate. "Ah, I need Tsukune again." Moka painfully squeaked as she felt her chest tighten against this need.

Tsukune felt her body press against his nude one. For Ura he had become a god of sex. He was her body's kami and she wished to worship it. It was very hard for Tsukune to ignore Moka in this state, in fact he hazily wondered why he would ever do something so insane as not bang her of every second of every day? He pulled Ura into a passionate kiss before he pushed her up against the now useless machine. It would certainly get some use, just not in the way it was originally designed to. Ura gripped the dangling wires as Tsukune pressed her against the cold metal and came at her from beneath the skirt. He easily lifted her off the ground.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Back in the room where Kokoa was resting, they were losing Mizore. She was slipping, sweating. This was not something a yuki onna was supposed to do. Sweating meant she was melting.

"No..." Kokoa covered her mouth with her hands. "Mizore!" How could this have happened? Was it because they were all so selfish? Even Kokoa had retained some amount of affection for her onii-sama. She loved them, but was the love they had for Tsukune cause caused all of this?

Kokoa felt Kahlua's hands on her shoulder. The vampire smiled softly. "It's not your fault. Kokoa-chan... it's mine. I've been a bad onee-sama..." Kahlua stood and removed her tiara from her platinum-blonde tresses and placed it on Kokoa's head. The vampire looked down to Kokoa apologetically. The red-head reached up and touched the tiara curiously and in awe. Kahlua never took this off. "I troubled Moka-chan and nii-chan." She looked over to Kurumu and smiled. "Don't worry. The yuki-chan will be fine. I'll close the doors to keep the cold in." Kahlua turned to leave.

"Kahlua-nee-san?" Kokoa furrowed her brows. She got the sense something was wrong. "W-where are you going?"

Kahlua walked out of the room and turned to face them. "Gomen, I have to make this right. Don't think badly of your sisters, Kokoa-chan. Even if we fight over petty things, we are still sisters." Kahlua shut the door as it dawned on Kokoa, her plans. The older sister planned to take on Moka and stop her and onii-sama. As Kokoa shouted and rushed for the door Kahlua shut it and locked it from the outside.

"Kahlua-nee-san!" Kokoa could be heard shouting inside the room and banging on the door. Luckily they were proofed for their kind. She would not be getting out anytime soon. "Kahlua-nee-san! Selfish!"

Kahlua smiled brightly. "I know." She said softly and removed the rosary restrictions from her ears. "I know." The sister knew she had to fix this so she pulled out her phone to get into contact with Miyabi, who had headed off with Draxin to find his grandmother Jibo. There was no question she was likely the one causing the disturbance in the labs. A lot of calls were coming in about some horrifying monster heading down the halls, sexual interference. Draxin had no doubt it was probably her... He profusely apologized or her being a pervert, something about it running in the family.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	74. Tsukune is Tsukune, Right?

**Chapter 74: Tsukune is Tsukune, Right?**

Ruby, Yukari and Gyokuro struggled in fending off the pink-haired demon. Her emotions, they had gone to far in toying with them! She would lavish in her revenge! At first they were all evenly matched, but as the fight was dragged on Omote only seemed to grow stronger. Ruby had never seem Moka fight so fiercely.

"H-how can this be?" The elder witch panted, face flushed from exertion. Gyokuro sat at Ruby's side on her hands and knees, finding it harder to respond as quickly. Her energy was being pushed to its limit now.

Gyoukuro did well not to make any sudden moves as they stood facing down the form. "Because you fools haphazardly released her seals without consideration for the future." She accused.

Ruby twisted her brows. Normally Omote would sputter out of such a state, her emotions boiling over. She should have known. Omote was always the emotional one. Where Ura was very reserved and shy, Omote did not take into consideration that others may not want to be worried for and doted over. Omote was...

"She's exactly like Ah-chan." Gyokuro complained. Yukari hid behind the two, older women and listened. "Ah-chan is very open about her affections. And if you don't want them..." Her words were left hanging as the eyes of the beast were upon them. Yukari shook. Perhaps she had gone a bit overboard with her pranks, but this was nothing she could not handle.

"W...what if you don't desu ka?" Yukari was starting to worry. She calculated her backup plans in her head, perhaps this last ditch effort would work, yes... Ruby was curious too, what would happen were Moka's mother and Moka do if their way was not- Ruby's lips parted. She remembered. The elder witch would suddenly remember that day.

_Several years prior, still in the Gakuen the girls fought over Tsukune, but it had gotten out of hand and the Ririsu Mirror had broken. Ruby was in the headmaster's office. She feared her punishment, though ,deep down, she craved it. She fidgeted in place as the headmaster glared her down. His harsh stares stirred the masochist into a veritable frenzy. Her heart was racing and thoughts began to bubble from the depths of her heart. She bit down on her lip. Such uncouth thoughts! These are matters best to be left afterhours where she could relish in her master's punishment and reward..._

_Ruby bowed her head deeply. "I am sorry headmaster." She would take full responsibility, heaven knew she owed Tsukune more than this. The headmaster smirked and crossed his gloved hands together and rested his chin on his nest of fingers._

"_Don't worry so much Toujyou-san." He darkly chuckled. "This will turn out to be interesting, but the mirror broke not because of their roughness, an artifact this old can take care of itself." He motioned to the broken remains that lay on a silver tray on his desk. "No, it broke because someone wished hard and it came true." _

_That made Ruby worried, it was a cursed artifact, should it not well, curse? Headmaster's chuckles brought her from her thoughts._

"_There is only one thing to worry about." Ruby titled her head. "If you would keep an eye on them. I made a bet with Shuzen and Kurono so I need you to make sure the others are not hurt." He seemed confident about his bet. Ruby was curious, but she dare not ask her master and seem as if she was prying into his personal affairs. "Make sure Akashiya-san does not destroy my school. Report to me any strange behavior, because now that she has the other half of her soul, she will begin to behave like a vampire again, and to my unfortunate luck she is of relation to a powerful Ancient, so will resort to any means necessary to get what she wants." _

_He chuckled and allowed the corner of his mouth to raise in a smirk. "Vampires are always so troublesome, but such honest creatures with their emotions..." The headmaster smirked. "I have faith that the Akashiya girl will release his true strength." His hand motioned over the crystal ball which sat on a maroon pillow before him. Ruby understood. It was an incomplete future. Headmaster saw bits and pieces and would keep the world in balance. She had heard before he saw a great shadow swallow the skies of the human world, and it would be someone who had lost a great battle._

Ruby understood. The great shadow, who lost a tumultuous battle was Yukari. Ruby had watched and waited. She had reported when the Moka pair began to become heavily belligerent, so the headmaster called in Tsukune to deal with their behavior. It swiftly ended her tyranny over the girls, but more and more one became shadowed with a hazy fate. Yukari had never accepted it. Ruby rolled her eyes and slumped.

"We're doomed." The elder witch submitted. Omote smirked and lunged at them.

Ruby was pushed out of the way so the pink-haired vampire could tackle Gyokuro to the ground. Yukari jumped back. She had her trump card! In fact she still had the cards in her tarot deck. The younger witch threw her cards into the air and all, remaining twenty-two necessary. From zero to twenty-one they were numbered: The Fool, The Magician, The High Priestess, The Empress, The Emperor, The Hierophant, The Lovers, The Chariot, Strength, The Hermit, Wheel of Fortune, Justice, The Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, The Devil, The Tower, The Star, The Moon, The Sun, Judgement, The World!

"_**Major Arcana!"**_ Yukari's tarot cards surrounded the vampires and Ruby. She laughed manically as Omote stood over Gyokuro, her foot on her aunt's back, pinning her to the ground. Those present looked to the witch as a massive being was summoned before her.

Over five meters tall and rippling with muscles was the bare figure of a kami was the exaggerated form of Tsukune in a black rokushaku fundoshi. Yukari stood under the kami-like form and laughed! Omote and Ruby were stunned, Gyokuro has given up. The dark-skinned woman bonked her forehead on the ground. This was not worth it, this was not worth stopping.

She had been playing with Ah-chan at first, a cute tarot reading for fun. Moka's mother read a dark future for Gyokuro, when a child of the house was born, she would lose all her power. It turned the vampire paranoid. She knew it had to be Ah-cha's daughter because that damn Ancient blood was a thorn in her side since day one! It was the reason she always got seconds! Never firsts! Gyokuro worked to become more powerful, intimidating, but Issa suddenly stopped wanting to play with them. She wanted more sex, more power, more money, and to do that she had to mow down competition. Issa became overly worried about Kokoa and Moka who had been getting hit on by a human boy. So what!? But Gyokuro recalled the reading Ah-chan did for her. It all began to come together. A vampire without her mate was weak and helpless. You could call them sex addicts but you try living for eternity trying to beat your rival at Mahjong!

Omote was taken aback by the sudden appearance of her mate, who was now five meters tall, in a loincloth. There were not even words for how turned on she was right now. Yukari had one! Her trump card succeeded! The young witch pointed to Moka. "Force them to submit desu!" She ordered. The Tsukune copy grunted and reached out to grab Omote, who was still shell-shocked from the sight.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Draxin and Miyabi arrived in the basement. The two did not find the horrid sight of Draxin's grandmother doing nasty, questionable things a woman of her _physique_ should do behind closed doors, no instead they found the form of an unknown hybrid slamming a chick into what was once the machine for summoning the Love God.

"Hoo, shit." Miyabi slid to a stop, having been running behind Draxin who froze in place. "That's the kid." Though Tsukune was an adult, Miyabi was older. Draxin blinked.

"Whoa, he's a hybrid?" Draxin looked to Miabyi and thrust his open palm toward Tsukune, as if demanding explanation. "No one told me this!" Miyabi raised a brow.

"He wasn't no hybrid when I met him. Oy, mmhph!" Draxin shoved his hand over Miyabi's mouth and glared at him.

"You idiot, don't disturb a man before he pops! Especially when, Ima assume, his vampire is under him. You want to be wrecked? And not in that oh-so-pleasant way." Draxin whispered harshly. Miyabi nodded in understanding and Draxin removed his hand from the dark-haired man's mouth.

Tsukune licked along Moka's neck as he fulfilled his husbandly duty, for the third time over. He pulled away from Moka, which caused Draxin and Miyabi to quickly turn their backs to the sight. Not something they needed to see. There was a bit of shuffling behind them. Both minds drifted off down perverse roads. The sound of slurping and soft, airy pants was really taxing on a pair who sat in the middle of a hellish pheromone warzone. Tsukune stood with his chest pressed against Moka, her arms wrapped around him lovingly. She felt so high on his scent and taste.

"What do you two want?" Tsukune growled toward the visitors. The feeling of the growl in his chest rumbled against Moka. Tsukune's hands sat on either end of the machine as he pinned her, yet still, against it. She gasped out softly and murmured as she brushed her lips against his heated skin.

"_Ah, Tsukune I love you, you are mine right?"_ The drunken silver-haired demon asked as she nipped at his lower lip, even going as far as breaking the skin. She bit down with her fang and pulled back roughly.

Tsukune grunted and leaned his head back as she pulled his lip and forced it to bleed. "I love Moka as well but," He tilted his head to make her attempt to lick off the blood harder. "They belong to me." He understood this now, what it meant to be a vampire's mate. He lowered his head and let her suck at his lips, only to force her into an impossibly rough kiss.

The two men patiently waited as they fought to ignore the lewd sounds. After Tsukune was done, yet again he turned to face the two as he seated himself languidly on the remnants of the machine. Moka sat on his lap which, luckily for the pair, covered up any questionable flesh they cared not to see. Miyabi waved his hand to speak up first.

"Well, shit is going down and ero-taichou has gone mad with power. Someone should really stop her." Draxin nodded at Miyabi's words. Tsukune stared at him as he pet Moka's leg, the vampire squirming about. She leaned her back against his chest and reached her arms up to wrap around his neck. Her moving about pushed up her skirt, which Tsukune reached down with his hands to cover from prying eyes, that which was his.

Miyabi and Draxin quickly looked away. "This is stupid." Miyabi cursed at Draxin. Draxin shrugged.

"This mess, is yours, don't go placing blame on me. Fix it, stroke his god damned ego if you have to." Draxin complained, not wanting a reason to get on their bad side after he kept on the side of neutrality for so long.

Ura relished in Tsukune's touches, but Miyabi softly cleared his throat. He knew it was a risk to disturb a vampire during their throws of lust, but this situation was growing more desperate. He could read the mood not only in the HQ, but he also could read the measurements on the machine that had been controlling Hore Hore-kun's pressure lock system. Tsukune's sexual pressure has exceeded the nine thousand mark required for a meltdown, yet he seemed perfectly sane. Any normal man would have become a rutting, territorial beast under that much sexual tension. This guy had to be some sort of saint to be able to tolerate it and sit there doing nothing more than snuggling his lifelong partner. Tsukune looked to Miyabi. With his plan devised Miyabi risked speaking:

"Tsukune, as a man on a throne of vampiric flesh, a throne of women, you must take responsibility." Tsukune growled at his words. The only women in his life were his precious Moka. Miyabi smirked and continued. "You have never told them 'no' and this has brought trouble not only to us, but others."

The businessman had watch the young man court the woman. From the time he stood up to Shuzen by arriving to officially call Moka's hand to sending them off on their honeymoon. This boy carried a sense of responsibility that far exceeded his moral necessities as a human, well former human it seemed, though he still got the sense this form was necessary, something needed to capture the maidens of his heart's desire.

"Men who suffer as you once had: unable to confess or stuck with weak mediocre talents have been ensnared by Yukari's desire she so, wholeheartedly believes you will still provide. You are part of the world now, no matter human or demon: it is your responsibility as a man to punish her," Miyabi gave a wry smirk as he paused in speech.

Tsukune raised his head curiously as Draxin stared at the crazy idiot. Did he want to die!?

"Himeros-sama commands his will be done." The businessman flashed a grin as he stood to his full height. It finally hit Draxin.

Miyabi's fascination with Yukari's urn, the insatiable appetite for power, but his undeniable ability to never directly do the work! His taste for wine and love of women: he was a worshipper of Dionysus. though it was considered a dead cult there were still some secluded sects that still worshipped the kami underground.

They were considered a dangerous group because of the mad frenzies they were capable of in battle and their sheer manipulative speech. Miyabi displayed the silver-tongue perfectly right now. Tsukune looked to Moka who nodded. It had been what the vampire had wanted to do to Yukari since the beginning, though Tsukune was never fond of the idea of throwing her out of a plane, he felt it was about time he manned up for all their sakes. He stood from his place and Moka took care to stand and keep her body as close to his as possible.

Moka brushed her finger over Tsukune's chest. Her ruby eyes seemed to be deep in thought. Tsukune seemed to be silently pleading her. She smiled up at he mate. "Miyabi, get Tsukune something to cover his body," She chuckled as Miyabi gave a nod and walked off. "At least for a little while..." She purred seductively.

Draxin grabbed at Miyabi's arm. "Are you insane!? He could kill them... if you haven't noticed his body is inhabited by a kami's spirit energy!" Miyabi pulled his arm from Draxin's gripped and straightened his collar and sleeves.

"A thing greatly misunderstood of our kind, Draxin: those following true descendants of love do not arbitrarily kill. We reveal in all things sexual, be it the body, spirit, food, or drink! Now if you'll excuse me, that witch has tainted the spirit of love long enough. Perhaps now Shuzen will come to understand the love I have for his daughter. " He stormed off.

Leave it to members of the ancient cult to stoop to anything to acquire merriment in their life. Draxin was not sure it was a good idea, but Miyabi was right: Tsukune had to man up.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"N-no, Moka-san." Ruby gasped as she pushed herself into a sitting position. It had been just a kick, but she had not been expecting the power behind it from the Omote. Right now Omote hung in the air in the summoned creature's grip after fighting viciously to obtain its false attentions. This was not her Tsukune, but it was what she desired. Gyokuro found herself exhausted and no match for the rampant desires of the young. First she had a tasty romp with her mate and partner, but to add to it the witch had sealed a portion of her powers which had not yet rebounded. After relentless attacks from Omote Gyokuro found not only her body, but her pride bruised. The dark-skinned vampire crouched with her hand over her chest, panting. Dark eyes glared up at Omote with rage.

"W-why?" Gyokuro gasped. "Why would you do all of this? Why can't you be a good girl and listen to aunty's wants and needs?" Gyokuro began to chuckle. "Finally I'll win—ahh!" She suddenly shouted as she was lift off the ground by the giant Tsukune. "What's going on?! What are you doing?!" Yukari laughed as she hugged the leg of her monstrous summon.

"You all looked down on me desu!" She laughed. "You will all be slaves to my goal!" The witch wiggled her fingers perversely as she drooled. "A world of debauchery!" Yukari had to be stopped!

By this time Gin helped the others retreat. Kokoa was carried piggyback by Koumori and the werewolf carried the unconscious Mizore bridle style. Down in the lobby they met Kai and Ageha who helped them get passed the security who seemed to have become some mindless core of sex zombies looking for a quick score!

"Where's Muma-chi?" Kai wondered as he was carried by his mate as if he were a child of appropriate age. Gin looked back into the building as the all had shuffled outside.

"It seems she said she would handle things." Gin was worried, but Ageha giggled into her hand, an action that caused her breasts to jump, to Kai's pleasure. His face openly showed the dazed gaze.

"Ah, she is a good girl." The succubus fawned. Gin looked to her curiously. Ageha smiled and nodded her head. "Come now, do you think a succubus can be outdone, even if you are her lover and destined one Gin, that child is still her first love. Succubus cannot abandon love, for a long ago love abandoned us, for another." At least according to the ancient history of succubus. "Don't worry, she'll put to rest this horny spirit." She laughed into her hand. "Let us get this child somewhere safe though," Ageha noted as she pointed to Mizore. "Tsurara will birth a cowl outright if anything happened to her only child, that and she would kill all of you." She seemed far too amused by that fact.

They all made headway and took Mizore off with the help of Kai and Ageha who had a vehicle, and rushed to the youkai world where they could care for Mizore's condition.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Ruby, Gyokuro and Omote were all subdued by the massive Tsukune. The young witch was unstoppable. With Major Arcana active she could no longer lose. "This Tsukune copy has all of Tsukune's vampire abilities desu!" The witch claimed. "Go! Lock them away desu!" Yukari ordered the summoned form. It responded to the command and grasped the three women as he stalked toward the exit. Yukari followed along in a skip as they made their way to the dungeon. Ruby, Gyokuro and Moka were placed in a containment unit that guarded against their youki.

Droves of sex hungry workers from the HQ followed their mistress, reaching and grabbing. She pushed them off with a simple barrier spell. She walked up to the strangely colored glass and tapped it with the back of her knuckles. "Like your new homes desu ka? Do you like it? This was a designed to be a breeding pen for Moka-san and Tsukune-san... hu hu hu." Yukari laughed into her knuckles.

Omote glared up at Yukari and lunged at the glass but was suddenly thrown back. The pink-haired demon was caught by Gyokuro and Ruby. "This is madness witch!" Gyokuro complained. To think she saw an alliance this mad rabbit!

Yukari raised her head and smirked. "No, no, you are mistaken Gyokuro-san, this is Paradise desu!" She laughed out and held out her arms.

The room was open. It gave the appearance of a large prison. The floors were grey and cold and had open space that allowed for the cargo trollies to easily move about. Some of these yellow vehicles were parked in a corner packed cargo crates full of suspicious objects. Yukari reached into her cloak and pulled out a small remote. It looked to be some sort of switch. "You will enjoy this desu." Yukari was raised off the ground by the summoned Tsukune copy. Yukari settled on his shoulder.

The cargo crates let out a hiss and plumes of steam was released as small, robotic looking creatures crawled out. They looked as if they were made of ceramic. Spider-like mechanoids that all looked to have the same, goofily drawn face of Hore Hore-kun. A grin drew itself over Yukari's face as all the sex crazed underlings hobbled to swarm their mistress's beast's legs with a zombie-like hobble. "You'll be slaves to my will desu... slaves to my will of love hu hu!" She moved her thumb to press the button.

A thunderous boom rattled across the open dungeon. Ruby, Gyokuro and Omote turned their heads. Yukari glanced over her shoulder as her hand settled on the copy's head. Standing in the entrance was Kurumu in her true form. The succubus easily kept the lust-filled zombies at bay with the sheer presence of her species. Her wings were spread out and arms crossed over her voluptuous chest.

"Kurumu-san..." Yukari seethed. Kurumu held her head up and cocked to the side.

"I knew this day would come Yukari, but to think you tried to borrow my very essence... How low can you go?" the succubus accused. Yukari stood on the Arcana copy's shoulder and turned to face the proud night demon.

"Hoo? So you are angry? Did you not think I would be unable to divine your secrets Kurumu-san desu ka? It was only a matter of time until I unlocked your secrets and my desires!" Yukari laughed out and moved to press the button.

"Not so fast!" Kurumu shouted and threw out her hand in a commanding gesture which sent the mad sex-zombies into a fit of rage! They charged Yukari's summoned beast and grabbed onto its legs.

"No!" Yukari called out in surprise as the summoned clone began to wobble and topple over. The remote launched from Yukari's hand as she staggered.

"Act now! Go, crush them desu!" Yukari ordered the summoned Trump Card. The Trump beast caught his fall, Yukari barely latched against his thick bicep.

The monstrously sized Tsukune raised its arms above his head. His rokushaku fundoshi held its glory as a roar was released and mighty fists came crashing down on the Fairy Tale employees. A mass of lust driven men were sent flying away, bouncing to a halt at Kurumu's feet.

Yukari leapt off the fundoshi demon and prepared herself by summoning her wand. The fallen button landed beside the receptacle that held Omote, Gyokuro and Ruby. Omote's eyes motioned toward the device. It was this that controlled those devices!

Kurumu and Yukari fought back and forth. The succubus used her natural charm to force the men under her servitude and attack Yukari. She would order them to hold the witch down, but getting a hold of her was tricky. "You are an abomination to the art of seduction!" Kurumu cried out in her pride! Yukari waved her wand and commanded the Pseudo-Tsukune to fight off the waves of charmed men.

"You think you can defeat me desu ka?!" Yukari laughed. "You think with your boobs desu. Nothing but flabby fat, my brain is wrinkled with intelligence! That is all I need to stand above you in skill desu!" Yukari claimed.

Kurumu felt hurt in her heart. As her friend it seems she had pushed Yukari into a blind rivalry, but she thought... "I thought you understood..." Kurumu placed her hands over her chest as her tail lashed out and the tip of the spade bloomed like a monstrous flower. This was not something Yukari had ever seen. Kurumu's face was flushed as she gasped out erotically. "Sex is the purest form of energy, the highest place any sexually producing creature can arrive at." They could have stayed lesser animals that asexually reproduced but nothing could replace what came with the often destructive activity of sexual reproduction.

Kurumu smiled warmly as she looked off. "I was a foolish, love-sick girl back then. I had nearly done something terrible to the one I love, but wickedness is often done for the sake of love." The Succubus' charm continued to overwhelm the men who now completely turned on their former mistress and attacked Yukari, at least tried. The love zombies certainly gave the pseudo being a run for its money as it struggled to beat them off. "You cannot be allowed to continue to disgrace love, as a daughter of the night I cannot allow you to take from another, what I could not seduce. This is my pride, because he found true love..." As did she, and though it took some time, she came to understand what true love was. "It is sacrifice. My body." the succubus moaned as she hugged herself. "I give it to the true lover, kami above!"

Suddenly Kurumu cried out in ecstasy as she was grabbed from behind. A pair of strong arms held her tightly and pulled her plump, writhing body into a hug. Lips leaned close to the cartilage of the succubus' red ears. The elvish tipped forms twitching with delight. The voice whispered in a thick, manly tone that demanded obedience. "_Than give to me the power of your true form, night child; seductress."_

Kurumu moaned softly. "Hail the god of unrequited love, because of you – I was able to find my true love." If one thought of it carefully it was indeed the reason why Kurumu found Gin's side perfect. The love she carried for Tsukune was never returned and she was sent into the arms of her destined one. With a gasp the sexual predator collapsed. Yukari looked up, horrified by the woman's sudden defeat. She was even more shocked by what had taken her strength.

An incredible aura surrounded this beast. It was the form of a kami wrapped in silk. The finest silk pantsu she had ever seen. Pure white fundoshi wrapped around their crotch, beastly form part way between man and demon. Beside the great creature stood Ura who knelt down to pull the weakened Kurumu into her arms. Kurumu looked up to her friend and reached out her hand to touch Moka's face. She smiled weakly. "To think Tsukune became something like this..." She chuckled and coughed, to Moka's worry. "I-is he good in the sack?" Kurumu softly gasped out.

Ura smiled and reached up to touch the hand on her face and cradle Kurumu against her. "It is a surprise I can even walk. He was a beast of pleasure and always so … strong." She murmured and brushed her nose against Kurumu's lovingly. The girls giggled and Tsukune felt a sweatdrop condense agianst the back of his head. It was not like he was not _right there_. Geez, girls are so perverted. Tsukune rolled his eyes.

Yukari felt a shiver run down her spine. He was so GAR. She could not handle it and began to drool as she slapped her hands against her cheeks in attempt to hold herself back. Steam was huffed from her nose as she excitedly wiggled about. "Ahh Tsukune-san you are a perfect specimen desuuu~" She cooed. "Shall I dump you into the breeding pit?" She moved over and motioned her hand to where Omote and the others were trapped.

The Proto-vampire snarled out and took a threatening step forward, but his motion was blocked by a massive giant. Another him! Tsukune looked up at this being. He wore a brilliantly red, gaudy fundoshi. It was too flashy. Pure white was always the way to go for pantsu. Tsukune held himself in a fight position. He glared at Yukari. It seemed he had to man up. He had no choice. Omote was so vulnerable in that little box, but she seemed distracted. These unconscious men around, the tiny robots dancing about mindlessly. His eyes traced along as Yukari seemed to be running off on a tangent. Tsukune spotted the remote Omote was eyeing. He looked over to see the control panel for the holding cell. He knew his goal, but first to take care of this behemoth in front of him.

"Yukariii!" Tsukune roared and tackled he leg of his summoned copy. On his back his proto-wings spread out, small and useless, but it showed the strain of his muscles as they flexed. The gargantuan summon locked his legs into place. The pseudo beast reached down and moved to grapple Tsukune. Tsukune would not give in. He would push forward and punish those who abuse love. "By Himeros-sama's will! Oorryaaaha!" Tsukune roared and pushed every ounce of youki pulsing through his blood. I was the blood of his wives, that vampiric blood that gave him the power to protect them, keep them.

With the power of love and the power of his lovers he would punish Yukari for her actions. Unrequited love was sometimes necessary. He pushed all his strength into raising the behemoth's foot from the ground. His target was the cage's panel. Pushing all of his power into the flip he tossed up the beast's leg. Without both feet on the ground the behemoth was unable to hold its balance and began to fall back. Like a tree falling in the woods the sound he made as it fell was a bellowing roar and a crushing crash as his heavy body fell into the panel which caused it to rip from its base. Wires sparked out and the cage's energy hummed into a silent death which released the shield it held over Omote, Ruby and Gyokuro. Omote saw her chance and lunged for the remote control.

Yukari whipped around at the sudden movement. "NO!" the witch shouted as she ran toward the vampire. Omote grabbed the remote and Yukari found herself trapped in the deadly hold of Ruby and Gyokuro.

"Hoo~" Gyokuyro giggled. "It seems the tables have turned my dear Ero-sama~" The dark-skinned vampire grinned darkly. Ruby gripped around Yukari's waist while the vampiric mother held her arms in the air.

Omote raised a brow as she moved the analog stuck on the remote and commanded the robotic creatures to turn and surround Gyokuro and Ruby. "H-hold on desu!" Yukari panicked. "Let's think about this now!" Her mauve eyes darted left and right as a nozzle pulled from the robots' mouthes. "A direct hit with Hore Hore-kun's fumes...!" The witch's eyes widened.

Omote smiled. "It will make you a slave to your desires..." Moka was about to press the button but a strong hand grabbed her wrist. The pink haired vampire snarled and looked up, but was unexpectedly caught in the copper gaze of her husband. Her expression softened. "Tsukune..." Her mouth parted and a squeak escaped when she was yanked closer to his warm body. He shook his head.

This was not the way. Omote was about to resist, but she was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. The vampire was further weakened by the kiss and she felt his aura filling her with security. He took the remote from Moka's hand and crushed it. The robots began to act frantically as they shorted out. When the robots were finally still Tsukune rose to his feet and the behemoth Arcana dissipated. It exploded into twenty-one cards and scattered along the cold, stone floors.

"Enough!" Tsukune roared. Gyokuro and Ruby released the witch and backed away to leave her surrounded by her destroyed vermin machine. She trembled under Tsukune's gaze as he approached her. Those molten, copper eyes glared down at the witch. Yuakri cried out when that powerful hand grabbed her collar and pulled her off the ground suddenly.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The headmaster stepped out of the hospital room and closed the door behind him. At either side of the door stood his two, black suits. Gin and the others were waiting impatiently. Kai sat on Ageha's lap and relaxed. Koumori and Kokoa looked hopeful at the headmaster. He motioned his hand and smirked.

"_She will be fine. Yuki onna are not as fragile as you all may believe_." He chuckled. "_I am surprised though... I thought she was fond of the Aono boy...hmm."_ He scratched at his chin and walked off as he chuckled to himself. What was that about?

"Mizore!" Kokoa burst into the room with Koumori and Gin close behind. The yuki onna was sat up in the hospital bed. On her bed stand was a bowl with a large chunk of ice for her to partake in when she felt up to it. Mizore looked up to Kokoa as she ran to her bedside. The yuki onna seemed well.

She looked off and gave a deep sigh. "I want to go home." The snow faerie stated before she looked to Gin. He gave a nod and laughed.

"Guess da best thing we can do is ta go home an' wait!" The wolf laughed. The others agreed. Tsukune would take care of this.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Omote went to stand by Ura as she helped Kurumu to her feet. They watched as Tsukune easily subdued the witch. Ruby had to avert her eyes. Gyokuro coughed into her hand and turned to leave. "Well I'll leave you girls for now, no hard feelings right~?" She cooed and opened the door to leave.

Ura looked up and smirked. "By the way Gyokuro-oba... me and mother had a nice talk." Ura smiled. The words caused Gyokuro to flinch. The dark-skinned vampire slowly turned to face the hall. There stood the Lady Akashiya, hands crossed in front of her and a bright smile on her face.

"A-A-Ah-chan!" Gyokuro giggled which caused her to break out into a nervous laugh. The lady laughed out and joined her companion. Gyokuro slammed the sliding door closed, only for it to be smashed in and collapse on Gyokuro.

The Lady Akashiya pulled back her balled fist with a brilliant smile still on her face, but the shadow of a super vampire over her head. "Ah, I shall be borrowing this." The lady mother giggled and grabbed Gyokuro's leg from under the rubble. She looked to Tsukune. "Do take care not to become a stranger Tsu-chan, you come visit me when you have me plenty of lovely grandchildren for me to play with~" She waved and blew kisses out to everyone before she skipped off, dragging a semi-conscious Gyokuro along. 

"W-what are you going to do with me desu ka?!" Yukari looked to the others for help.

"Tsukune, we shall meet you at home." Ura spoke up. The proto-vampire looked to his mate and gave a nod. Ruby bowed and followed the girls out.

"No!" Yukari cried out, but moaned softly as she was punished. The witch had be thrown over the proto-vampire's knee and spanked. "I'm going to split desu!" Her last words before she fell unconscious under the hands of her unrequited love.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

In the household everything seems to have returned to normal. Everyday the shenanigans continued and though she was a bit sore at first, Yukari accepted the idea she would never be able to bed Moka and Tsukune. It was a hard lesson for everyone. Tsukune had a very strange belief of monogamy, but no one questioned it. They all feared that if they pushed the vampire twins too far again they would suffer the _unspeakable punishment_ wrought by his proto-vampire form, not that anyone has ever seen him in that form since the incident.

A few months after Kokoa gave birth to her newborn son. Mizore gave birth to a daughter around the same time. The news of Tsukune not beign the father was surprising, but Mizore wondered why. The yuki onna said that, after all, Tsukune was married to Moka. Draxin was a happy father who remained working for Fairy Tale under their new management. The lady Akashiya took over gyokuro's position, the dark-skinned maiden became a housewife and both vampires realized their dreams. Jibo remarried and moved from the cul-de-sac after it was bought by the Shuzen family.

Ruby was put in charge of management of the cul-de-sac properties. A proper landlady who was always out early, drawing the attention of young men, as she wore her apron and swept the sidewalk. She went through many, many things, but the young, healthy witch would always have her looks. Witches never aged a day past twenty, they say. Her flocks of ravens watched over the cozy streets which were occupied by youkai and humans alike, many who had graduated from the academy and that went to Tsukune's University.

Kurumu and the Moka twins were pregnant together. Ura gave birth to a boy and Omote a girl. The succubus, of course, gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Everyone was happy in their strange little home. Tsukune never got bored doing perverted things with his wife, both of them. He became a proper pervert.

And they all lived happily, ecchi after.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**rokushaku fundoshi: wiki it)**

**That's the end folks! It was a humours run and glad everyone stuck with me this far! Consider Kapuchuu ended! **

**Until Next Update~!**


End file.
